


El Tigre y el Dragón

by WingzemonX



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Historical, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 220,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingzemonX/pseuds/WingzemonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octubre de 1877. Han pasado diez años desde que Yukishiro Enishi llegó a Shanghái por primera vez. Ahora, es el actual cabecilla del Feng Long, el grupo criminal más poderoso del este de China. Sin embargo, ni aún así ha olvidado aquel deseo que lo llevó al continente en un inicio, esa única idea que ha rondado en su mente todo este tiempo: la venganza, venganza en contra del asesino de su hermana, venganza que se encuentra cada vez más cerca de sus manos. Sin embargo, antes de llevar a cabo su tan añorado plan, conocerá a una persona muy especial, abatida por el mismo doloroso pasado que él, y que podría cambiar su vida, si es que acaso se lo permite… Ligero UA, intentando adaptar la historia del Jinchuu Arc en la linea del Anime</p>
<p>+ "Rurouni Kenshin" © Nabuhiro Watsuki, Editorial Shueisha, Productora Aniplex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feng Long

——————

NOTAS PREVIAS DEL AUTOR:

_\- Esta historia está siendo reeditada y subida en una nueva versión, con capítulos más cortos y corregido._

_\- Este Fanfiction se encuentra basado en el Manga y Anime de_ _"Rurouni Kenshin"_ _o_ _"Samurai X"_ _, cuya historia y personajes son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, la Editorial Shueisha, y la Productora Aniplex._

_\- Se encuentra sobre la línea temporal de la serie de Anime, apegándose a los acontecimientos ocurridos en ésta, empezando en Octubre de 1877, unos meses antes del inicio de la serie, y culminando alrededor de Febrero de 1880, más de un año y medio luego del término de ésta en el episodio 95. También, a su vez, se hace referencia a acontecimientos y sobre todo personajes que nunca aparecieron en el Anime, sólo en el Manga y los OVAs._

_\- Al principio de cada capítulo, y en algún salto en el tiempo o lugar que lo amerite, se colocará el lugar y país en el que se desarrolla el capítulo o escena, seguidos por la fecha en la que se encuentre._

_\- Algunos hechos narrados en el Anime y en el Manga han sido cambiados para adaptarlos a la historia y poder combinar las dos versiones en una misma línea, pero intentando mantener la esencia de ambas._

_\- Se hacen referencia a su vez a hechos y personajes reales de la Historia, tanto Japonesa como China, pues se encuentra ubicada en un contexto histórico. Pese a esto, sigue siendo una historia meramente de ficción._

_\- Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia y no aparecen ni en el Manga y en el Anime de_ _"Rurouni Kenshin"_ _, son personajes originales creados por mí, diseñados en el contexto y concepto de la serie, así como sus nombres y papeles._

_\- Esta historia no tiene relación alguna, ni se encuentra basada en ningún sentido, en la película_ _"El Tigre y el Dragón"_ _, ni se hace referencia alguna a dicha película. Sólo poseen el mismo título por mera coincidencia._

_\- En caso de llegar a ser necesaria cualquier aclaración o comentario específico de lo sucedido en un capítulo, se realizará al final de dicho capítulo._

_\- Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Para cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia, mi correo está abierto._

——————

Rurouni Kenshin

El Tigre y El Dragón

Wingzemon X

_Capitulo 1  
Feng Long_

Shanghái, China  
14 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)

Al este de la extensa, majestuosa y poderosa nación asiática conocida como China, en la costa más alejada del país, se encuentra una de las ciudades más importante de la industria y el comercio chino de la época, y tal vez el centro más importante de éstas. El nombre de este sitio era reconocido incluso en Europa, y ese nombre era  _"Shanghái"_ , al sur de la desembocadura del río Yangtsé.

Shanghái, al igual que el resto de China, posee sus raíces arraigadas en una larga y tormentosa historia, que se remonta incluso a los tiempos de la Dinastía Han; sin embargo, el estado exacto en el que se encontraba en aquel entonces se derivaba más que nada de acontecimientos mucho más recientes. Aproximadamente treintaicinco años atrás, Shanghái fue uno de los cinco puertos obligados a ser abiertos a los extranjeros, tras la firma del  _"Tratado de Nankín"_ , al término de la Guerra del Opio con Inglaterra. Desde entonces, la presencia e influencia occidental se fue haciendo más y más notoria. De un momento a otro, ver caminando por las calles de la ciudad a ingleses, franceses, e incluso estadounidenses, se convirtió en algo totalmente normal, así como un tiempo después fueron normales los edificios, restaurantes, casas, negocios, escuelas e incluso iglesias occidentales, lo que terminó por convertir a este importante puerto en una mezcla de ambas culturas, estilos y formas de vida. Éste hecho representó de cierta forma una espada de doble filo, algo que trajo bendiciones para algunos, y maldiciones para muchos.

En esa época era común ver por las calles de Shanghái tres tipos de transportes principalmente: los palanquines, literas que eran alzadas y movidas por dos o cuatro personas, normalmente usados aún por miembros del gobierno Imperial; los rickshaws, transporte de dos ruedas jalado por una persona y usado normalmente para un pasajero, muy común entre la gente  _"normal"_  pues eran un transporte popular; y, claro está, los carruajes occidentales, jalados por uno o dos caballos, usados normalmente por los extranjeros y personas de dinero que poseían el suyo propio. Esto era sólo uno de los tantos ejemplos que mostraban la unión de ambos mundos tan diferentes, no sólo en Shanghái, sino también en los otros puertos de China en su misma situación.

Ese día de mediados de octubre, justo a media mañana, un carruaje de color negro jalado por dos caballos cafés, se movía por la calle principal a velocidad moderada. Las riendas eran controladas por un hombre, de atuendo anaranjado y azul, de cuello alto, mangas largas y amplias, pantalones anchos y zapatos negros, además de un sombrero de paja alargado. Atrás del carruaje, venían dos hombres más, sujetos de éste, vistiendo el mismo atuendo que el cochero, y armados con mosquetes a sus espaldas; evidentemente se encontraban en función de guardias del pasajero que viajaba en el interior.

Luego de algunos minutos de camino, el carruaje se detuvo frente a su destino: un gran edificio estilo oriental de dos pisos, de color blanco con tejas anaranjadas. Era un restaurante de comida china y mariscos, de los más elegantes y exclusivos en el área del puerto. En la entrada principal, aguardaba un hombre de estatura baja, cabeza rapada de la parte superior y cabello negro oscuro en el resto, con una trenza larga hasta la mitad de la espalda. Vestía una túnica azul con varios adornos dorados y un delantal blanco. En cuanto el carruaje aparcó frente a él, agachó su cuerpo hacia el frente y clavó su mirada al suelo en una profunda reverencia.

La puerta del coche se abrió rápidamente y de su interior salió un joven, del mismo atuendo que los otros sirvientes, de una camisa de cuello alto y mangas largas estilo chino de colores anaranjados y azules, y pantalones también de color anaranjados y sombrero de paja. Su cabello era de un tono entre azulado y grisáceo, largo, con una cola de caballo que se asomaba por detrás. Él no traía un rifle en su espalda sino dos sables de hojas anchas estilo Dao, entrecruzados en su espalda. Bajó rápidamente del carruaje y se encargó de abrir por completo la puerta para que el segundo pasajero pudiera hacer lo mismo sin problemas.

El otro pasajero colocó su pie derecho en el apoyo del carruaje y el otro en la tierra; traía puestos unos zapatos cerrados de color negro oscuro y pantalones blancos, con una línea ancha azul a los lados. En la parte superior vestía una camisa de tela gruesa estilo chino de mangas largas y cuello alto, con un diseño muy similar al de sus pantalones, de color blanco, con la parte central del frente azul, e igualmente una línea azul que recorría el costado de sus mangas desde los hombros. Además, traía puesta lo que parecía ser una bufanda, alrededor de su cuello y hombros a forma de capa doble, de color azul oscuro. Nadie alzó para nada la mirada mientras caminaba a la puerta del restaurante; era casi como si tuvieran miedo de verlo directamente.

\- Bienvenido. – Exclamó de inmediato el hombre que lo esperaba en la puerta, agachando aún más su cuerpo. – Lo estábamos esperando con ansias, Maestro Enishi...

Aquel hombre tenía cabellos blancos como nieve, cortos, con un peinado de picos hacia arriba. Sostenía un maletín en su mano derecha y portaba un par de lentes oscuros redondos frente a sus tranquilos ojos color turquesa, al igual que un notorio colgante en su oreja izquierda. Sonrío de manera despreocupada ante la bienvenida que le acababan de dar, y luego empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, siguiendo derecho, casi ignorando a aquel hombre que de inmediato se hizo a un lado para dejarle el camino libre.

Rápidamente fue seguido hacia el interior por los dos guardias armados con rifles y por el otro con los sables Dao que iba al frente, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente de él. Al mismo tiempo, el encargado caminaba a lado del recién llegado, con notorios nervios en cada uno de sus actos. Una vez adentro, se encontraron con el elegante recibidor con diferentes dibujos en las paredes, de dragones, personas, guerreros, e incluso ogros.

\- ¿Ya llegaron los demás? – Preguntó el hombre de cabellos blancos, parándose en el centro del recibidor. Introdujo su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó de éste un hermoso reloj plateado para echarle un vistazo rápido a la hora.

\- Sí, sí señor. – Contestó de inmediato el encargado, tartamudeando ligeramente. – El Maestro Hong-lian y el resto lo esperan en el ala privada de siempre. Su comida casi está lista y su mesa preparada.

\- Menos mal, porque muero de hambre. – Comentó divertido el chico albino, al tiempo que se acomodaba sus anteojos con su mano libre y luego se giró hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia el jardín central del restaurante. – Conozco el camino, no se preocupe.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el encargado se detuvo rápidamente, quedándose a lado de la puerta con la mirada baja, mientras los tres hombres armados pasaban siguiendo a su jefe. Pareció sentirse aliviado una vez que estuvo solo, lo suficiente para sacar un pañuelo del interior de su túnica y limpiarse las gotas de sudor de su frente. Su negocio era muy exitoso, y más desde que frecuentemente era el punto de reunión para las  _"comidas de negocios"_  de algunos hombres importantes de Shanghái. Sin embargo, de todos los clientes que recibía, importantes o no, el grupo que se estaba reuniendo ese mismo día en el ala privada más espaciosa, lujosa, y sobre todo discreta del establecimiento, era el que más lo ponía nervioso, y no era para menos...

Afuera, mientras caminaba por el pasillo externo, el hombre de atuendo blanco notó que el jardín central se encontraba lleno de hombres de gran variedad de apariencias: altos, bajos, fornidos, delgados... Varios se encontraban visiblemente armados con espadas, lanzas, rifles, mosquetes o pistolas. Algunos portaban uniformes, otros atuendos comunes. Y no sólo se encontraban en el jardín. Pudo notar también a otros más en el pasillo, e incluso en los techos, todos con posición firme, mirando a los alrededores, esperando.

El joven armado con dos espadas que lo seguía, les indicó a los otros dos hombres que se colocaran en el patio de la parte de atrás y vigilaran los accesos posteriores. Estos de inmediato se apresuraron a seguir sus instrucciones.

\- Cuantos hombres hay aquí. – Comentó el hombre albino mientras avanzaban. – Un poco exagerado, ¿no lo crees Xung-lang?

\- Me parece acorde a la situación, señor. – Le contestó él agachando un poco la cabeza; su tono de voz era profundamente serio, y la expresión de su rostro era fría y calmada.

\- Si tú lo dices. Aunque creo que llamaríamos menos la atención con menos gente. – Agregó con una risilla ligera.

Unos segundos después, ambos subían las escaleras de madera hacia el segundo piso, entrando después a la antesala que se encontraba antes del privado en donde comerían esa tarde. La antesala no se encontraba sola. Aguardando en ella estaba un hombre, sentado en uno de los sillones bebiendo una taza de té, tal vez para abrir el apetitito. Era delgado, de cabello negro y corto, vestido con una túnica larga y pantalones negros, con ojos oscuros, rostro alargado, nariz afilada y piel blanca. Había otros cuatro hombres acompañándolo, altos, muy altos, fácilmente de más de dos metros de estatura, fornidos, de hombros y brazos anchos, rostros duros y serios como rocas. Los cuatro usaban la misma ropa: túnica azul, pantalones negros y un gorro azul y negro en la cabeza. Dos de ellos se encontraban parados detrás del sillón, y los otros se encontraban cada uno a cada costado del mismo; los cuatro tenían sus manos detrás de su espalda, y estaban parados de manera firme y recta, inmóviles como cuatro enormes estatuas.

\- ¡Ah!, Hei-shin. – Exclamó divertido el albino al llegar, llamando la atención del hombre de vestimenta negra. – Te ves bien ¿Cómo te está tratando el otoño?

Mientras decía esto, se sentó en el sillón justo delante de él, y colocó sobre la mesa de centro el maletín que traía consigo. El hombre de cabello negro y corto volteó a verlo un segundo, y una sonrisa despreocupada surgió en sus labios.

\- Bastante bien, jefe. – Le contestó con normalidad mientras volvía a concentrarse en su té, aunque había pronunciado la palabra  _"jefe"_  de manera remarcada. – De hecho parece que el próximo invierno será cálido; esa es una buena noticia para mí.

Dio un pequeño sorbo de su taza, y luego suspiró un poco.

\- Té chino, nada que ver que con ese horrible brebaje que toman los occidentales. – Mencionó más para sí mismo, y colocó la taza en la mesa. – Me tome la libertad de pedir un banquete completo para todos. Sólo espero que sea suficiente.

\- Con Hong-lian sentado en la mesa nunca se sabe.

\- Deberías de ahorrarte esos comentarios de mal gusto, Enishi.

\- Tranquilo, Hei-shin. Los ancianos ya conocen mi modo de ser, y es por eso que todos ellos siguen mis deseos tan obedientemente, ¿o no?

No podía decir nada para negar tal afirmación, y aunque la tuviera, no hubiera tenido oportunidad de decirla, pues en ese momento una de las puertas corredizas del cuarto se abrió, y dos hombres entraron a la antesala.

\- ¡Enishi!, ¡muchacho! – Exclamó con fuerza uno de ellos. – Ya era hora de que te aparecieras, chico.

Era un hombre robusto y de estatura baja, de cara redonda, brazos y manos gruesas. Tenía una barba abundante color negro que casi le ocupaba toda la cara y le llegaba hasta el pecho. Tenía también el cabello largo hacia atrás, suelto y lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda. Usaba una camisa estilo chino suelta de color morado y detalles rojos, y lo que parecía ser algo similar a un hakama también de color morado, pero de seda fina. Sobre éste, usaba un abrigo rojo oscuro, y en su cabeza un gorro circular de los mismos colores que su atuendo. En sus dedos traía un puro encendido.

El otro era un hombre de apariencia algo mayor, alto, delgado, completamente calvo, de piel blanca, ojos negros y serios, y una mueca dura en su boca, así como orejas grandes y algo puntiagudas. Vestía un Hanfu de color verdoso, con detalles y pantalones azules, y algunos adornos dorados.

En cuanto escuchó que se acercaban, el hombre al que llamaron Enishi se puso de pie y se giró hacia ellos, pegando su puño derecho a su palma izquierda delate de él, y haciendo una pequeña reverencia al frente como señal de respeto.

\- Maestro Hong-lian, Maestro Ang. – Dijo con acatamiento y luego se volvió a enderezar. – Cómo siempre, es un honor contar con su presencia en nuestras reuniones. Sé que no siempre es agradable asistir a este tipo de asuntos.

\- Descuida muchacho. – Comentó el hombre del puro con una amplia sonrisa, acercándosele alegre y colocando su mano en su espalda; Enishi era unos centímetros más alto que él. – Los negocios tienen que tratarse siempre en persona, no lo olvides. Los intermediarios nunca funcionan. Siempre lo he dicho: nunca sirve de nada cortarles las cabezas a los intermediarios.

\- Pero igual es algo que se hace, ¿o no?

El hombre robusto rió con fuerza y sin pudor ante su comentario, dándole algunas palmadas tan fuertes en la espalda, que hubieran de seguro tumbado al suelo a cualquier otro. Sin embargo, él se mantuvo de pie, aunque aplicando algo de esfuerzo en ello.

\- Tú me agradas Enishi, siempre tratas los asuntos de frente y con buen sentido del humor. – Agregó una vez que dejó de reír. – Pocos en esta época lo hacen, por ejemplo, aquí mi entrañable amigo Ang, desde que lo conozco tiene el sentido del humor de una piedra.

\- Muéstrame una piedra que haya podido tener en la palma de su mano todo la costa de Zhejiang por más de veinticinco años y te daré la razón, Hong-lian. – Comentó no muy divertido el otro hombre ante tal broma a sus costillas. – Hablando de otro asunto, ¿cómo está la agenda, Hei-shin?

\- Al día, maestro Ang. – Contestó el hombre de negro con tranquilidad, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón y colocando su brazo izquierdo sobre éste. – No hay nada fuera de curso por el momento. La transacción con la gente de Hangzhou casi se completa, y ya se le entregó su mercancía a Chosun. La reunión es más con el propósito de ponerlos al día con algunos números y algunos nuevos movimientos que pudieran serles de interés.

\- Me agrada escuchar eso. – Una sonrisa ligera surgió en los labios de Ang, sobresaliendo en su rostro estático como piedra. Giró su mirada hacia Enishi y Hei-shin respectivamente, mirando a ambos con la misma expresión. – Pese a que no estaba muy convencido al principio, ahora puedo asegurar sin temor que nuestra organización nunca había estado tan bien, hasta antes de que ésta quedara en manos de ustedes dos. Hacen que pueda dormir tranquilamente en las noches.

\- Y en este negocio eso no es fácil. – Comentó de inmediato el hombre de anteojos con el mismo tono irónico de antes, y de nuevo, una sonora carcajada surgió de la boca de Hong-lian.

\- Cierto, muy cierto lo que dices, Enishi. – Comentó divertido al tiempo que se sentaba en el sillón donde se encontraba el joven albino, quien un segundo después extendió su brazo hacia un lado, ofreciéndole su asiento a Ang de manera respetuosa.

En efecto, sólo habían pasado dos años desde el día en que el hombre de blanco y el hombre de negro se volvieron el número uno y el número dos de su Organización respectivamente, y eso lo habían logrado pese a ser los líderes más jóvenes en el momento. A pesar de esto, habían hecho un excelente trabajo hasta entonces, tanto que los otros líderes, casi todos a lo menos diez años mayores que ellos, les tenían un enorme respeto y confianza. ¿Cómo habían logrado llegar tan lejos? Ambos habían recorrido caminos diferentes, pero al final estos se habían cruzado, y desde entonces marchaban a la par y hacia adelante. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguirían así? Por raro que sonara, ambos esperaban que no fuera por mucho.

Hong-lian extendió su brazo derecho hacia el frente, apagando su puro en el cenicero de la mesa.

\- ¿Saben muchachos? – Comentó Hong-lian al apagar su puro y luego recargarse hacia atrás de manera cómoda. – Ya llevan más de dos años en el liderazgo del grupo, y ya no son tan niños. – El último comentario fue acompañada de otra risa, aunque algo más leve. A la larga, la risa de Hong-lian resultaba algo molesta, en especial para alguien como Ang. – ¿No creen que ya es hora de pensar en matrimonio?

\- ¿Matrimonio? – Exclamaron con algo de sorpresa tanto Enishi como Hei-shin al mismo tiempo. Hong-lian prosiguió mientras los señalaba y miraba fijamente.

\- Créanme cuando les digo esto. Un hombre podrá tener todo el dinero, todo el poder, y todas las amantes que quiera. Pero nunca será un verdadero hombre, hasta que logré dos cosas: unir su vida a una verdadera dama, haciéndola su esposa, y tener su primer heredero... Legitimo, claro está.

\- Créanle, ya está en su tercer matrimonio. – Agregó Ang con desgano.

\- Por eso mismo sé de lo que hablo, Ang. – Contestó el hombre de barba, riéndose con fuerza dándole algunas palmadas en la espalda a su compañero, casi tumbándolo del sillón.

Cualquiera que viera a Hong-lian, nunca pensaría que ese hombre robusto, amable, risueño y bromista, era uno de los hombres más peligrosos de toda China. Sólo sus socios sabían de lo que era capaz, y no todas eran cosas buenas. Igualmente, estos sabían que era mejor estar bien con él, y normalmente ese no era problema. Hong-lian podría tener una personalidad algo tediosa en ocasiones, pero era fácil llevarse bien con él. Sumándose a su personalidad tan diferente a la que uno esperaría de alguien de su posición, se encontraba esa costumbre de hablar de ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo con aquellos que eran más jóvenes que él. Podría ser que en el fondo creyera ser algún tipo de guía espiritual, pero pocas personas seguían realmente sus consejos.

\- Le agradezco sus palabras, maestro Hong-lian. – Agradeció Hei-shin con respeto. – Pero no tengo planes de contraer matrimonio a corto plazo.

\- Oh, Hei-shin, un hombre tan listo en los negocios como tú debe de saber que los matrimonios son también una fuerte vía para hacer tratos.

\- Eso es verdad. – Agregó Ang, mientras se arreglaba su traje, luego de la zarandeada que había sufrido por parte de Hong-lian. – Los lazos matrimoniales hacen buenos acuerdos de negocios.

\- En ese caso, sería bueno que el jefe pensara en matrimoniarse, ¿no lo cree? – Al hacer ese comentario, Hei-shin volteó a ver a Enishi con una sonrisa casi maliciosa. El chico únicamente alzó una de sus negras ceja como reacción a esto. – La boda del jefe sería una gran celebración, y si es con la hija de alguna familia importante... Bueno, ustedes me entienden.

\- Oh, me agrada como piensas, Hei-shin. – Asintió Hong-lian justo antes de sacar su caja de puros y tomar otro de su interior. – No estaría mal, de seguro debe de haber muchas familias de la cúpula alta que estarían más que dispuestos a matrimoniar a sus hermosas hijas contigo, Enishi.

\- No creo que sea así, maestro Hong-lian. – Respondió el chico de lentes oscuros con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Oh, ¡claro que sí! Eres un joven, apuesto, rico y poderoso. ¿Qué mujer se te resistiría?

\- ¿Entonces porque no le presentas a tu hija Ming? – Comentó Ang con marcado sarcasmo en su voz.

La propuesta pareció poner algo nervioso, y hasta cierto punto incomodo a Hong-lian. Sus tres hijas, una de su primer matrimonio y las otras dos del segundo, eran su adoración y su más grande tesoro. El comentario iba evidentemente dirigido al hecho de que él siempre había comentado que deseaba casarlas con hombres ricos, pero no con hombres involucrados con el  _"negocio"_.

\- Oh, ¿Ming dices? Ella es mayor que Enishi, y no creo que le guste. Además, yo hablaba de alguna chica externa a la Organización. – Una risa nerviosa surgió de sus labios, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. No era algo bueno el llegar a un punto en donde comienzas a contradecirte a ti mismo.

\- Igual que Hei-shin, agradezco sus palabras, maestro. – Expresó Enishi luego de un rato, aparentemente salvando a Hong-lian. – Pero tampoco tengo planes de casarme en corto plazo. Tengo otros negocios que requieren de mi atención, ¿no es así, Hei-shin?

En ese momento volteó a ver al hombre de negro en el sillón, y ambos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos que le dijo a cada uno todo lo que necesitaba saber.

\- Claro, muchos negocios. – Pronunció con simpleza al tiempo que se ponía de pie; el encargado había llegado a la antesala.

\- Señores, su comida está lista para servirse. – Les informó con prudencia, manteniendo su cabeza agachada. – Pueden pasar a su mesa cuando quieran.

\- Bien, los negocios y la comida no se deben de hacer esperar, señores. – Comentó alegre Hong-lian, e imitando a Hei-shin, Ang y él se pusieron de pie. – Adelante.

Los cuatro caminaron juntos al lugar en donde sería su comida, seguidos desde atrás por sus respectivos guardianes. Dos mujeres deslizaron con cuidado las puertas para que pudieran pasar al interior del cuarto, en donde se encontraba una amplia mesa redonda, en donde ya otras tres personas los esperaban ansiosos. Era una reunión importante realmente, la reunión de los siete líderes del gran grupo Feng Long, la Mafia más poderosa de China Oriental.

Aunque su origen se remontaba a casi un siglo atrás, el Grupo Feng Long nació oficialmente el verano del año 4540, 1843 para los occidentales, casi como una respuesta inmediata al Tratado de Nankín, firmado apenas el año anterior. Durante muchos, muchos años, toda la provincia y alrededores de Shanghái, y prácticamente toda la desembocadura del Yangtzé, y gran parte de la costa del Mar Oriental Chino, eran controlados por diferentes y numerosos grupos criminales que se habían estado disputando la supremacía desde la época del emperador Yongzheng. Desde entonces, varios desaparecieron de la contienda, mientras otros continuaban y otros nuevos surgían, continuando de la misma forma sin llegar a ningún tipo de resultado favorable para nadie

Fue entonces, al término de la Primera Guerra del Opio, cuando se hizo público el contenido del Tratado de Nankín, y sobre todo el hecho de que Shanghái sería uno de los cinco puertos que serían obligados a abrirse a los extranjeros. Incluso antes de que el primer barco inglés anclara en el puerto, los líderes de los grupos más poderosos se dieron cuenta de que esto cambiaba por completo el panorama. Bajo esas circunstancias, con ingleses, francés y estadounidenses rondando por sus tierras, con sus culturas y armas avanzadas, les sería casi imposible seguir manteniendo el mismo control, en especial si seguían combatiendo entre ellos. Todo esto llevó a una sola opción posible, una que jamás hubiera pasado por sus mentes de no haberse presentado esta situación: la alianza y la unión entre las organizaciones. Las tres mafias más poderosas de Shanghái: el grupo Shang-Yue, los Xing-Seng y la familia Wu, junto con aproximadamente otros quince grupos de menor importancia, pero igualmente relevantes, decidieron unirse en un sólo y único grupo, uno que tuviera el poder, la experiencia y el alcance de imponerse a los extranjeros o al gobierno mismo, e incluso de poder expandirse a otras zonas y países. Y así nació la Mafia Feng Long, el grupo delictivo más poderoso del este de China.

Desde el inicio, el grupo prosperó de manera activa y rápida. Formaron una red de información que se extendía a casi todo el país, se adueñaron de varios negocios e industrias principales de la zona, y supieron rápidamente como lidiar con los extranjeros, e incluso llegar a negociar con algunos de ellos. Sin embargo, lo que les dio el empuje necesario para darles el poder que incluso aún mantenían, fue una simple jugada: monopolizar el tráfico de armas en la costa del Mar Oriental. En menos de diez años, el Feng Long dominaba el tráfico ilegal de armas en toda Asia, incluso las armas más novedosas de occidente, desde las más sencillas como revólveres, rifles y bombas, hasta cañones, metralletas, e incluso barcos de guerra. Esto lo lograron comenzando a manejar sus operaciones como un negocio. En otras palabras, los primeros líderes del Feng Long comenzaron a controlar su organización criminal, como una empresa, con jerarquías, canales de comunicación bien definidas, divisiones, responsabilidades fijas, flujo de información constante, etc. Todo esto lo lograron basándose en los modelos que comenzaban a utilizar los occidentales en sus países desde la Revolución Industrial, y que entraban en contacto con ellos ahora que comenzaban a instalarse en Shanghái.

Al inicio del reinado del emperador Xianfeng, el gobierno imperial se puso en contacto con el Feng Long. Ellos, de igual manera, se encontraban descontentos con la presencia de los occidentales en sus tierras, y, además, diversos levantamientos se suscitaban uno tras otro en los últimos años. Beijing deseaba tener aliados de su lado, y eligió a los grupos más poderosos de China, principalmente al Feng Long. El trato era simple: recibirían el apoyo completo del gobierno Imperial en sus movimientos, dejándolos trabajar sin intromisión e incluso ayudándolos en ocasiones, y a cambio estos se encargarían de surtir a sus hombres de las armas más avanzadas, mantendrían a raya a los ingleses en Shanghái, y pasarían un cierto porcentaje de sus ganancias al gobierno. Así, bajo la protección directa del emperador, el Feng Long fue creciendo y creciendo, ganando más poder, más seguidores, y de cierto modo menos enemigos.

La situación del Feng Long seguía siendo buena para aquel entonces; de hecho, podría decirse que no había estado mejor. Sus ganancias e influencia iban en aumento cada año. No había nadie que se atreviera a meterse con ellos, ni otros grupos, ni el gobierno, ni siquiera los extranjeros; incluso las disputas internas se encontraban bajo control. El grupo era controlado por siete personas, algo similar al concepto que décadas más adelante se conocería como  _"Junta Directiva"_ , y como en las juntas directivas actuales, éste grupo también tenía un presidente y un vicepresidente, aunque dichos puestos eran simplemente del Jefe y el Subjefe del Feng Long, el Número Uno y el Número Dos. Ellos tenían casi libre albedrío sobre las operaciones importantes de la Organización, y protegían los intereses de todos los líderes. Eran hasta cierto punto, los mafiosos más poderosos de todo el este de China.

Las personas que ostentaban dichos puestos en ese momento, eran los líderes más singulares que había tenido la Organización en sus treintaicuatro años de existencia, pues no sólo eran los más jóvenes sentados ese día en la mesa, eran los jefes más jóvenes de su historia. Ambos llegaron juntos al liderazgo, hace sólo dos años atrás, dos años en los que habían hecho un trabajo más que excelente en la opinión de los otros líderes.

El subjefe actual era Wu Hei-shin, el tercer hijo de la familia Wu, uno de los tres grandes grupos originales que fundaron el grupo, un hombre inteligente, hábil, con facilidad de habla y planeación. Y el jefe, la cabeza actual del Feng Long, era Yukishiro Enishi, de origen japonés, un chico que surgió prácticamente de la nada en Shanghái, pero que en sólo unos cuantos años llegó a convertirse en el líder de una de las Organizaciones Criminales más grandes del continente.

Como Hei-shin había dicho, la reunión era con el fin de poner al día a los líderes con los números y algunas novedades. Los siete estaban sentados en esa mesa circular, la cual se encontraba llena de diferentes platillos: arroz cantones, pollo, camarones, verduras, fideos, carne, uno de cada plato del menú para los importantes clientes que estaban atendiendo. Además de los siete hombres, se encontraban también sus jefes de seguridad o guardaespaldas más cercanos: los cuatro hombres de gran tamaño se encontraban parados justo detrás de Hei-shin, y el joven de cabello claro y con dos Dao en su espalda, se encontraba detrás de Enishi; y así cada líder tenía cerca a uno, dos o tres hombres, cuidándolo con cautela. Pero esa no era su única protección pues como Enishi había visto en cuanto llegó, el lugar se encontraba realmente repleto de hombres del Feng Long; el restaurante podría sólo compararse con un fuerte militar en esos momentos.

\- Antes de continuar, quisiera tocar el tema de nuestro exceso de seguridad, caballeros. – Mencionó de pronto Yukishiro Enishi, al tiempo que una de las mujeres que los atendían le servía su segundo plato; ya llevaban para ese momento aproximadamente media hora conversando y comiendo al mismo tiempo. Su comentario confundió un poco a alguno de los presentes, aunque su tono era más el de una broma que de un comentario serio. – ¿Es necesario que vaciemos todo el restaurante y llenarlo con nuestros hombres en cada reunión? No creo que al dueño le agrade mucho eso.

\- Con lo que gana con tan sólo una hora que comemos aquí, no creo que le moleste tanto. – Comentó Chang-zen, sentado justo al lado contrario de la mesa, y acto seguido se empinó de golpe su copa.

Chang-zen era un hombre mayor, de cabello canoso, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, suelto, con una barba corta del mismo tono. Vestía un Hanfu de color rojo en la parte de encima, con grabados dorados de aves, y gris oscuro en la parte de abajo. Su mirada era algo cansada, su tono de voz bajo, y su piel pálida y arrugada; se veía que ya los años comenzaban a caer sobre él, pero ni siquiera así permitía que alguno de sus hijos tomara su lugar.

\- A pesar de tu juventud y de que sólo llevas siete años con nosotros, ya debes de estar muy consciente de cómo es este negocio, Enishi. – Agregó Zhuo, sentado justo a la izquierda de Enishi, justo antes de que uno de sus hombres encendiera su cigarrillo. Acto seguido, dio un largo respiro y luego exhaló una humeada por su boca. – Puede que a alguien con tus impresionables dotes de peleador, este tipo de seguridad te parezca excesiva. Pero para el resto de nosotros, es más que necesaria.

Después de Enishi y Hei-shin, Zhuo era el más joven de los sentados en esa mesa. Tenía un poco más de treinta años, cabello castaño oscuro, corto, y un bigote apenas notable en su rostro del mismo tono. Tenía ojos grises, piel ligeramente morena, y traía puesto un traje formar estilo occidental, de saco y pantalones rojos, camisa blanca y corbata negra. Sobre sus hombros, traía puesto un abrigo largo color negro.

\- No niego eso, maestro Zhuo. – Contestó el albino. – Aunque no sé quien pueda intentar algo contra nosotros. Excepto por los negocios occidentales, toda la ciudad nos pertenece.

\- Por experiencia, te puedo decir que nunca falta algún aventurado. – Señaló Ang desde su asiento, a lado de Hei-shin. Había parecido más concentrado en su plato de comida que en la conversación hasta entonces.

\- Bueno, pero Enishi tiene un punto. – Agregó Hong-lian rápidamente, con su boca casi llena de arroz. Estaba sentado luego de Ang. – El pueblo no sólo nos teme, nos respeta y admira, pues desde que los occidentales llegaron hemos representado su mayor protección. Incluso la policía y el gobierno local son nuestros aliados. Y además de todo, según he oído, estos últimos ciclos han sido los más largos sin que perdamos a ninguno de los miembros de esta mesa. – Al decir esto, volvió a reír con su característica risa, aunque en esta ocasión algunos de los presentes resultaron atacados por los granos de arroz que salían disparados de su boca. Estos sin embargo, se limitaron a limpiarse en silencio. – Además de ser los más prolíficos, ¿no es así He-shin?

\- Eso es verdad. – Agregó el número dos de la organización, sentado justo a la derecha del actual jefe. – Las ganancias de este año parecen estar encaminadas a ser las mejores de la última década. Claro, considerando siempre nuestra la pequeña cuota a Beijing.

Ese era un tema que tenía que tocarse con mucho cuidado. Desde que el Feng Long se encontraba bajo la protección del Emperador, había estado obligado a pasarle cierto porcentaje de sus ganancias al gobierno. Esto algunos en la organización lo apoyaban, y otros no tanto, y mencionar siquiera a Beijing, al Emperador o al gobierno en sí en ese tipo de reuniones, siempre podría desembocar en algunas discusiones no muy agradables, y esa no iba a ser la excepción.

\- Bueno, después de todo no podríamos haber tenido tanto éxito en todo este tiempo sin la gran ayuda de nuestro Gobierno Imperial. – Comentó Zhuo con su cigarrillo entre los labios.

\- ¿El Gobierno Imperial de quién? – Le preguntó con un tono molesto Ang, volteándolo a ver de golpe. – ¿De nuestro muerto y desolado Emperador Tongzhi o del mocoso Guangxu?

Zhuo comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no debió de haber abierto la boca, cuando alguien más salió en su defensa.

\- Deberías de hablar con más respeto de tu Emperador, Ang. – Dijo rápidamente Ming-hu, sentado a la surda de Zhuo.

Ming-hu era tal vez el más antiguo de los líderes actuales, por no decir que era el más viejo en esa mesa. Aún así, era mucho más lucido, firme e incluso peligroso de Chang-zen, a quien le llevaba mínimo una década. Era un hombre mayor, delgado, calvo de la parte superior de su cabeza, pero con pelo totalmente blanco y despeinado a los lados y atrás. Tenía sus ojos escondidos detrás de unos lentes oscuros redondos, y portaba un Hanfu verdoso, y un abrigo dorado sobre éste. Se encontraba fumando una pipa alargada y tenía su atención puesta en Ang.

\- No será  _"Emperador"_  hasta que tenga la mayoría de edad y deje de mojar sus pañales de seda. – Fue la respuesta cortante de Ang, e inmediatamente después se empino por completo su copa de alcohol, para luego hacerla a un lado y dejar que una de las mujeres le sirviera más. – De cualquier forma, da igual que asqueroso Manchu gobierne en Beijing.

\- Olvidaba que era un Anti Machu, Ang-sama. – Comentó Enishi desde su lugar de manera divertida. A pesar de hablar chino fluidamente, de vez en cuando se le escapaban algunas expresiones japonesas, como le sufijo  _"sama"_. – Pero creo que no se ha quejado mucho por su colaboración en todos estos años, ¿o sí?

\- No lo sé, ¿su Emperatriz Viuda se ha quejado de la colaboración que hemos hecho a todas las revueltas recientes en contra de la Dinastía Qing?

\- Eso es algo que no necesita saber. – Mencionó Hei-shin, un poco nervioso.

Al igual que el asunto del apoyo del gobierno, ese era otro tema que no a todos en el Feng Long agradaba mucho. A pesar de encontrarse bajo el cuidado del gobierno Imperial, en secreto, habían llegado a venderles armas a algunos enemigos del Emperador, desde occidentales, hasta incluso rebeldes que se les habían opuesto en estos últimos años. Eso podría parecer deshonesto a simple vista, pero muchos de ellos se justifican diciendo que no le estaban vendiendo armas a un enemigo del gobierno, le estaban vendiendo armas a un  _"cliente"_  más, y un cliente es un cliente. Fuera como fuera, esas acciones podrían provocar el fin de la Organización, si no actuaban con cuidado.

\- Da igual si el último Emperador tuvo una trágica muerte o que el nuevo sea aún un niño. – Comentó Ming-hu alzando la voz, aparentemente algo agitado. – El verdadero poder del Gobierno Imperial está bajo el control de las Emperatriz Tz'u-Hsi y de la Emperatriz Ci'an. Manchu o no, debemos nuestra supervivencia al Gobierno Imperial, y eso ninguno de ustedes debe jamás de pasar por alto.

\- Sabes tan bien como yo que a la Dinastía Qing le queda muy poco en el Poder Imperial. – Respondió Ang, en un estado muy similar al de él. – Shanghái es nuestro territorio, y aquí gobiernan más los occidentales que las autoridades del Emperador desde que perdimos las dos Guerras del Opio. Si a alguien tendríamos que pagarle tributo, ¿no sería a ellos?

\- ¡¿Qué blasfemia estás diciendo, Ang? – Gritó con fuerza el anciano Ming-hu, parándose de su lugar de golpe.

Su voz resonó en todo el cuarto, y un aire tenso se sumió por largos segundos. Los tres hombres que lo acompañaban intentaron calmarlo, pero éste los hizo a un lado. No era la primera vez que las opiniones políticas tan contrarias de Ang y Ming-hu provocaban situaciones como esa, pero por fortuna, ninguna había llegado a un desenlace trágico.

\- Por favor señores, no hay motivo para que nos peleemos por los asuntos de Beijing. – Dijo rápidamente Hong-lian, intentando calmar un poco las cosas. – Como Ang acaba de decir, Shanghái es nuestro territorio, y nuestro tributo como le llaman, no es más que una manera de mantenernos como amigos del gobierno.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un rato más y luego Ming-hu aceptó sentarse de nuevo, pero su humor seguiría algo sensible por el resto de la reunión.

\- No de todo el gobierno. – Comentó Enishi de pronto, comiendo con tranquilidad, casi como no dándole importancia a lo sucedido. – A la Emperatriz Viuda Ci'an no le interesan nuestros negocios, no como a Tzu'u-Hsi que parece más renuente a aceptar la intromisión de los occidentales en el País.

\- Sí bueno, nuestra Emperatriz es algo especial. – Comentó Hong-lian, intentando calmarse así mismo también. – Dicen que fue su culpa que ocurriera la Segunda Guerra del Opio. Eso fue malo para el negocio.

\- Dicen también que ella mató a su propio hijo. – Comentó Ang en voz baja con fastidio, aparentemente renuente a terminar la discusión así como así. Y resultó, pues de inmediato Ming-hu le contestó.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- A mí no me parece tan difícil de creer. – Agregó de pronto Chang-zen, luego de un largo rato de silencio. – Después de todo, modificó las leyes Imperiales para que su infante sobrino fuera el sucesor y ella continuara controlando al gobierno. Hasta donde sabemos, pudo todo estar planeado.

\- El Emperador Tongzhi murió de viruela. – Señaló de manera firme el más anciano de la mesa, mirando a cada uno de los presentes. – Dudo mucho que la Emperatriz haya provocado eso.

\- Maestro Ming-hu, esa es la versión que le contaron al pueblo. – Interrumpió el actual jefe, sonriendo ampliamente de manera astuta, y acomodándose sus anteojos con dos dedos. – El Emperador sí cayó enfermo, pero no de viruela. Lamentablemente nuestro querido Emperador murió de sífilis.

\- ¿Sífilis? – Exclamó sorprendido Chang-zen, aunque no fuera el único con ese sentimiento. Enishi rió ligeramente y siguió hablando.

\- ¿No lo sabía? Parece que el Emperador se estuvo divirtiendo sus últimos años en los distritos rojos de Beijing. El hecho de que un Emperador, que se supone es la Representación de los Dioses en la Tierra, haya obtenido una enfermedad como esa, obviamente provocaría un verdadero escándalo. Por eso, su Emperatriz Viuda Tzu'u-Hsi arregló todo para que se dijera que la enfermedad del Emperador era viruela.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de eso, Enishi? – Cuestionó Ming-hu, algo incrédulo.

\- ¿Cómo cree usted? Los doctores del Emperador son discretos en teoría, pero la mayoría tiene su precio. Uno de ellos es un espía a mis órdenes que constantemente me manda información de los movimientos de sus ilustrísimas emperatrices. En cuanto alguna de las dos caiga enferma de alguna enfermedad extraña, sea herida en alguna revuelta, o muera y quieran ocultarlo al pueblo, nosotros seremos los primeros en saberlo.

Esto dejó atónitos a todos, incluso al propio Ming-hu. Ninguno tenía idea de eso, ni siquiera Hei-shin. Durante treintaicuatro años, el gobierno imperial había sido quien espiaba al Feng Long, nunca nadie había dado el arriesgado paso de hacerlo a la inversa.

\- ¿En verdad tienes espías vigilando a las Emperatrices? – Preguntó Ang mirándolo con sospecha. – Si es verdad lo que dices, realmente me impresionas, Enishi.

\- Gracias, Maestro Ang, y le aseguro que lo que les digo, es la pura verdad. Sólo me encargo de estar al tanto de todo lo importante para la Organización. Pero el doctor no es el único espía que tengo en Beijing. – Guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras se limpiaba con su servilleta, y entonces alzó su mirada hacia sus compañeros. – Tengo más gente que me pasa con frecuencia información, como por ejemplo, el hecho de que la Emperatriz Viuda del Oeste nos ha estado investigando. Supone que hemos estado vendiendo armas a los hombres que se oponen a la Dinastía.

\- Cosa que es verdad. – Agregó Ang con indiferencia ante el hecho, muy por el contrario de Ming-hu, que esa sola noticia hacía realidad su más temido miedo.

\- Sin el apoyo del Imperio, nuestro grupo no sobrevivirá por mucho tiempo. – Agregó casi nervioso el hombre de la pipa.

\- Al contrario, ya poseemos el poder y presencia suficiente como para trabajar sin que ellos metan sus manos, y creo que sobreviviremos mejor sin pasarle su contribución a las Emperatrices.

\- Las Emperatrices Viudas no son de cuidado. – Interrumpió el albino. – Como dijeron hace un rato, a la Dinastía Qing no le queda mucho en el Poder. – Una sonrisa astuta surgió en su rostro de manera casi disimulada, mientras comía. Por dentro, parecía reírse ligeramente de la gente sentada en su mesa. –  _"Además, para cuando logren averiguar algo importante, ese ya no será mi problema..."_

Pese a ser no sólo uno de los siete líderes del grupo Feng Long, sino la cabeza misma de la Organización, había una diferencia entre él y el resto de la gente en ese cuarto: a él no le importaba el Gobierno Imperial ni lo que podría hacerles; de hecho, con gusto vendería el Feng Long a los Ingleses, al gobierno, o a quien fuese, si eso le ayudara a obtener lo que más deseaba. Por suerte para sus compañeros mafiosos, por lo pronto no era así.

\- Propongo un brindis por una jugada tan bien hecha como esa. – Escuchó que Zhuo pronunciaba de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El hombre de traje rojo tomó en sus manos una botella blanca, opaca y alargada, algo pequeña. Enishi pareció reconocer ese tipo de botellas de inmediato. – Por algo eres el Jefe, Enishi. ¿Te ofrezco un sake frío? Es originario por completo de tu natal Japón. – Dicho esto, extendió la botella hacia él, vertiendo con cuidado el líquido transparente en su copa. – Espero te guste.

Sake frío originario de Japón, ¿era eso cierto? La expresión del Jefe se puso seria, mientras veía fijamente como ese líquido se vertía en la copa aplanada, especial para ese tipo de bebidas. Volvió a sonreír con tranquilidad y acercó la copa a su rostro.

\- Es usted muy amable, maestro Zhuo.

\- El sabor del sake debe de ponerte nostálgico, ¿no es así? – Escuchó que Hong-lian preguntaba justo antes de que pudiera dar el primer trago.

\- No tanto en realidad. Dejé Japón cuando era demasiado joven, así que no me tocó propiamente el probarlo. Pero... - Enishi guardó silencio, mirando fijamente el contenido de su copa. La sostenía muy cerca de él, lo suficiente como para poder percibir... su olor. – Su olor sí me trae algunos recuerdos.

En efecto, no le había tocado probarlo, pero el sake no le era desconocido. Le había tocado olerlo, sobre todo con  _"esa"_  persona. Aún recordaba el día en que le dijo:  _"Cuando tengas la suficiente edad, yo seré la primera persona con la que bebas, ¿de acuerdo?"_  Pero eso jamás ocurrió...

Pareció reaccionar de manera abrupta luego de un rato. No quería alzar la mirada, pues posiblemente todos lo estaban viendo con curiosidad, como esperando que dijera algo, o preguntándose qué le ocurría. De inmediato volvió a sonreír, y alzó su copa hacia el frente a modo de brindis.

\- A su salud, caballeros. – Pronunció con entusiasmo y de inmediato se empinó todo el contenido de un sólo trago. El resto de ellos lo acompañaron.

Una vez terminado ese brindis, Hei-shin consideró que ya se habían desviado demasiado del tema, he intentó regresarlos a la reunión.

\- Bueno, retomando los asuntos de negocios que estábamos tratando... - Comentó de pronto el subjefe del Feng Long, revisando algunos papeles que tenía sobre la mesa justo a su lado.

\- Siempre tan serio, Hei-shin. – Mencionó Hong-lian divertido, como siempre acompañado de su distintiva risa. Hei-shin intentó no tomarle mucha importancia al comentario y continuar.

\- Como saben, desde el año pasado hemos estado trabajando en la expansión de nuestras operaciones más allá del territorio de China, algo que el Feng Long ha buscado desde su inicio. Con respecto a este tema, tenemos algunos nuevos clientes potenciales en el extranjero, muy interesados en hacer negocios.

\- ¿De qué se trata ahora? – Cuestionó Ang. – ¿Más rebeldes de la India que se levantan contra los Ingleses?

\- No, no se trata de eso. Hay dos casos particulares que quisiera comentarles, sobre dos grupos diferentes que han establecido contacto con nosotros, y los dos provenientes... de Japón.

Un silencio profundo se creó de la nada, y las miradas se giraron de Hei-shin, hacia Enishi, el cual no permaneció ignorante a este hecho.

\- Ah, ¿ahora sí sientes nostalgia, muchacho?– Le preguntó en un tono de broma el hombre robusto de barba.

\- No, claro que no. – Le contestó él a su vez, agitando su mano derecha. – Recuerden que fue mi iniciativa personal el procurar ampliar nuestros negocios hacia... Mi querida tierra natal. Pero no tenía idea de que ya teníamos clientes interesados. ¿De qué se trata, Hei-shin?

\- Bueno, el primero es un hombre... - Comenzó a explicar, mientras revisaba la información que tenía. – Un empresario japonés, muy rico al parecer. Lo investigamos, y parece que hizo su fortuna en diferentes negociosos, sobre todo con terrenos, propiedades y comercio de petróleo con el exterior.

\- ¿Petróleo? – Interrumpió el anciano Ming-hu, al no parecerle familiar el término  _"petróleo"_  que acababa de usar.

\- Es un líquido negro que sale de la tierra, maestro. – Le contestó Enishi. – De seguro han oído el término  _"agua putrefacta"_ , bueno, es una manera en algunos le llaman. En los países orientales sigue siendo solamente eso, y por ello el gobierno Meiji no tiene expropiadas las tierras con esta sustancia, pero a varios países de occidente ya les están haciendo estudios para su uso como combustible. Según he oído, es muchísimo más efectivo que el carbón. Por eso, actualmente en Japón cualquier hombre de dinero que sea propietario de tierras con pozos petroleros, puede hacerse muy rico comerciándolo. Deberíamos de considerar el hacerlo aquí en China también, ¿saben?

La información pareció serles de mucho interés a los presentes. No tenían ni idea de ello; en verdad sus dos jefes actuales sí que estaban al día con ese tipo de información. Como fuera, ya habría tiempo de abrir una nueva línea de negocio; en ese momento estaban hablando de sus posibles clientes.

\- ¿Y qué desea nuestro rico amigo japonés? – Preguntó Ang, ahora aparentemente más interesado en la conversación que antes. – ¿Armas para sus guardaespaldas o ejército privado, mejores a las del propio ejército Japonés?

\- ¿Mejor que arcos y piedras? – Agregó Chang-zen en voz baja desde su asiento.

\- No los subestimaría tanto. – Comentó Hong-lian, no muy de acuerdo. –  Japón ha progresado bastante en los últimos años después de la Revolución Meiji. No me extrañaría que dentro de poco fuera una nación muy poderosa.

\- Una nación poderosa tiene hombres poderosos. – Señaló Zhuo a su vez. – Y por eso es importante comenzar a negociar con ellos. Y bien, ¿qué es lo que desea, Hei-shin?

\- Bien, lo habitual según parece. Metralletas, rifles, fusiles, cañones... - Guardó silencio de pronto por unos segundos, repasando el contenido del documento que estaba leyendo. – Ah, sí, lo olvidaba; sí hubo una petición fuera del lo habitual. Nuestro contacto nos comentó que tiene cierto interés en adquirir un barco de guerra.

Este dato pareció sorprenderlos. ¿Un barco de guerra?, ¿para qué querría un empresario rico un barco de guerra? Pedir armas era común; normalmente ese tipo de hombres quería que sus guardaespaldas tuvieran las mejores armas, y algunos incluso tenían a pequeños ejércitos a su mando, sobre todo si se trataba de mafiosos, como ellos por ejemplo. Pero, ¿un barco de guerra? ¿Qué tipo de uso podría aplicarle a algo como eso?

\- ¿De qué tipo? – Preguntó curioso el hombre de lentes oscuros.

\- Las palabras exactas del comunicado que nos enviaron son:  _"Algo que la armada Japonesa nunca en su vida haya visto"._

El silencio reinó en el cuarto en ese momento. No había lugar a dudas; eso era algo más que sólo un hombre rico pidiendo armas para sus hombres.

\- ¿En otras palabras algo como para que el gobierno Meiji se haga en los pantalones? – Comentó Hong-lian, ahora extrañamente más serio que antes.

\- No se tiene que ser un genio para saber lo que eso significa. – Agregó Chang-zen, alzando su mirada con cuidado. – ¿Quiere iniciar un movimiento contra el gobierno acaso?

\- Es probable,  pero no dice nada de eso en el comunicado. Pero si se tratara de eso, de seguro procurarían que el menor número de personas se entera de ello.

Eso cambiaba un poco las cosas. Como en cualquier negocio, existían estrategias y modos de actuar diferentes, dependiendo del cliente con el que tratas. Las guerras, los levantamientos y las rebeliones, eran clientes muy diferentes a los empresarios y hombres de dinero, y los primeros siempre eran excelentes fuentes de ingresos para su negocio. Su nuevo cliente japonés ganó el interés de todos de un momento a otro.

\- ¿Quién es ese comprador? – Preguntó Enishi, rompiendo el silencio. Hei-shin de inmediato buscó el dato en sus documentos.

\- Su nombre es... Shishio Makoto...

Shishio Makoto, un nombre con fuerza, o ese fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza del único japonés en la mesa. Un hombre rico que deseaba armas, y hace referencia específicamente al gobierno Meiji. Durante los últimos once años, las revueltas contra el gobierno que siguió a la Revolución no habían sido pocas, pero había algo en ésta que le llamaba la atención, en especial por encontrarse tan cerca de ese día tan esperado para él. Mientras los demás de seguro pensaban en precios, ganancias, beneficios y posibilidades, Enishi sólo pensaba en una cosa: cómo podría usar ello en su beneficio.

\- Su hombre de confianza de nombre Hoji vendrá a Shanghái en algunas semanas a discutir directamente el trato y ver qué le ofrecemos. – Prosiguió Hei-shin con su explicación. Inmediatamente después, Enishi tomó la palabra antes que nadie.

\- Propongo uno de nuestros barcos revestidos en acero. – Señaló, indicándole al Número Dos, quien comenzó a anotar lo que decía en una hoja. – Uno de esos modelos pequeños, pero capaces de cruzar largas distancias en corto tiempo y de ocultarse debajo una fachada de madera, y con el casco que resiste impactos de mediano impacto.

\- ¿Un Rengoku? – Interrumpió el hombre de negro, a lo que él asintió como afirmación.

\- Ese mismo. Definitivamente es algo que los Japoneses no han visto. Como fuerza de ataque extra... - Guardó silencio un par de segundo, para intentar pensar en que sería lo mejor para ofrecer. – ¿Qué te parece montarle un Cañón Armstrong de 400 libras?

\- ¿No es un poco exagerado? No sé si estén dispuestos a gastar tanto.

\- Se lo ofreceremos, y si lo quiere, se lo daremos. Necesitara mucho poder si es que es verdad que piensa enfrentar al gobierno Meiji. Prepara todo para recibir al enviado, Hei-shin.

\- Sí, señor.

Hei-shin no estaba seguro de hacer esa oferta. Ese tipo de fuerza normalmente era adquirida por gobiernos; sólo comprar un Rengoku representaría un gasto significativo para un hombre de negocios, por más rico que fuese. Aunque, si realmente estaba planeando una rebelión, no dudaba que el costo valdría la pena. Habría que esperar a ver qué pasaba.

\- ¿Los atenderás tú directamente, Enishi? – Preguntó Hong-lian con curiosidad al escuchar sus palabras. Rara vez Enishi trataba directamente con los clientes.

\- Son japoneses, así que tal vez se sientan en más confianza negociando conmigo.

Hong-lian asintió y sonrió con satisfacción ante esa respuesta. Era una buena jugada, se notaba que realmente era un hombre inteligente.

Una vez apuntado todo, Hei-shin continuó con la información que estaba transmitiendo. Como había dicho, había un posible cliente más.

\- Pasando a lo siguiente, hay otros compradores que también son japoneses y que también buscan adquirir armas con nosotros.

-  ¿Más empresarios? – Preguntó con fastidio Ming-hu, quien se había mantenido algo apartado desde hace un rato. De seguro seguía molesto por la discusión que había surgido con respecto al gobierno Imperial.

\- No lo creo en realidad. Se contactaron por nosotros por medio de nuestros contactos en Hong Kong. Parece que buscan armas como para armar a un ejército, aunque no estoy seguro para qué. Según indica nuestra investigación, parece ser algo así como un grupo o secta religiosa de Japón del Sur, tal vez buscan armas para protegerse del gobierno o de la gente. – Rápidamente buscó entre la información que traía el nombre del grupo, pero el único dato que poseía era un nombre de persona. – Bueno, parece que el comprador es alguien de nombre... Amakusa Shougo...

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1

_Un nombre resuena en la mesa del Feng Long, y de inmediato llama la atención de Yukishiro Enishi ¿Quiénes son esos dos nuevos clientes que aparecen en su camino?_

_Capitulo 2: Amakusa_

——————

NOTAS DEL AUTOR:

_\- La_ _Emperatriz Viuda Tz'u-Hsi_ _y de la_ _Emperatriz Viuda Ci'an_ _fueron dos personajes históricos reales, ambas miembros de la Dinastía Qing. Entre las dos tuvieron el control de China durante el final del Siglo XIX. Los Emperadores_ _Xianfeng_ _,_ _Tongzhi_ _y_ _Guangxu_ _también fueron emperadores reales de la Dinastía Qing; los rumores con respecto a la muerte de Tongzhi y la situación de Guangxu sobre su edad, también lo son._

_\- La_ _Guerra del Opio_ _fue un conflicto histórico real, sucedido entre 1839 y 1842, entre China e Inglaterra, culminando con la firma del_ _Tratado de Nankin_ _, por el cual se le cedió Hong Kong a los ingleses, y se le obligó a China a abrir cinco puertos al comercio internacional, entre ellos Shanghái._

_\- Los personajes de_ _Enishi_ _,_ _Hei-shin_ _y sus_ _cuatro guardaespaldas_ _que aparecieron en este capítulo, son personajes ficticios exclusivos del manga de_ _"Rurouni Kenshin"_ _. Enishi aparece del capítulo 152 al 251. Hei-shin y sus cuatro guardaespaldas del 214 al 250. Ninguno apareció nunca en el anime._

_\- El Personaje de_ _Shishio Makoto_ _que se menciona en este capítulo es un personaje ficticio perteneciente a la serie de_ _"Rurouni Kenshin_ _", antagonista principal de La Saga de Kyoto, del capítulo 28 al 62 del Anime y del 48 al 151 del Manga._

_-_ _Xung-Liang_ _,_ _Hong-lian,Ang_ _,_ _Zhuo_ _,_ _Chang-zen_ _y_ _Ming-hu_ _son personajes originales de mi creación, hechos especialmente para esta historia. Ninguno de ellos apareció ni se mencionó en ninguna versión de la historia original._

_\- El nombre de_ _Feng Long_ _también es de mi creación. En el manga nunca se le dice a la Organización de Enishi con algún nombre en especial, solamente se refieren a ella como la_ _"Mafia de Shanghái"_ _._

——————


	2. Capitulo 02. Amakusa

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**El Tigre y El Dragón**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capitulo 2_ **

**_Amakusa_ **

**Shanghái, China  
** **14 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

Era justamente la mitad de aquel templado día de octubre, cuando la ventana de aquella habitación se abrió de par en par, dejando la vista libre hacia el iluminado y poblado puerto, y hacia las aguas azules y agitadas del Mar Oriental. Cuatro nuevos huéspedes habían llegado hace dos noches a la posada, que era una de las tantas de apariencia occidental que había por el puerto. Era mediana, no muy lujosa, pero lo suficiente como para que comerciantes extranjeros aceptaran pasar la noche ahí. Estos cuatro nuevos huéspedes habían llegado con un tiempo de estadía indefinido, pero algunos de ellos no deseaban que ese tiempo fuera muy extenso. En su lugar de origen, esas cuatro personas de seguro llamarían mucho la atención, pero en Shanghái eso era totalmente diferente.

Quien se asomaba por esa ventana era un hombre que casi nadie llamaría una _“persona atractiva”_. Era un hombre de piel blanca, cabeza calva o rapada, sin cejas, con ojos profundos y negros acompañados de una mirada dura y hasta cierto punto _“aterradora”_. Tenía algunas marcas en la cara que no agraciaban su rostro, al igual que aquella mueca astuta y despreocupada. Pocas personas creerían que ese hombre era un devoto cristiano, y no sólo eso, pues además se podría decir era el clérigo de su propia iglesia. Vestía un traje formal estilo occidental, de pantalón y saco azul oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, y sobre éste un abrigo de color negro de tela, largo. Una vez abierta la ventana, se quedó de pie en ese sitio, mirando a lo lejos, con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, como intentando buscar en el paisaje las palabras para proseguir con lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Este lugar ha cambiado bastante desde que los occidentales se asentaron aquí. – Comenzó a decir el hombre de cabeza rapada, mientras admiraba fijamente el puerto, el agua salada del mar, los barcos anclados y las gaviotas volando sobre ellos. –Recuerdo cuando lo único que podías ver en todo este sitio eran viejos y gastados barcos de madera, de la misma apariencia que las casas. Ahora me siento como si estuviera viendo la costa desde alguna posada en cualquier parte de Europa. Pero el Feng Long sigue vigente y aún más poderoso que el día en que se creo, no sólo aquí, sino en toda China. Son ciertamente el mejor aliado que cualquier podría tener,  El propio gobierno Imperial los apoya…

El hombre se giró lentamente hacia el interior del cuarto mientras hablaba, dirigiendo ahora su vista hacía su supuesto oyente. La persona a la que iban dirigidas todas esas palabras, se encontraba sentado en una silla casi en el centro de la habitación. Se le veía algo aburrido, o al menos no muy interesado en lo que le estaba diciendo. Tenía sus ojos cerrados de forma pensativa, y su cabeza estaba apoyada en su mano, cuyo brazo a la vez estaba apoyado en el respaldo de la silla.

\- ¿Se supone que debe de impresionarme lo que me cuentas? – Preguntó de pronto el hombre en la silla, rompiendo el largo silencio que había estado guardando desde hace ya algunos minutos.

Era un hombre joven, de unos veinticuatro años aproximadamente, de cabellera castaña oscura y larga, ojos verde oscuro y piel blanca. Su atuendo era de una túnica verdosa, de cuello alto estilo mao, muy común en ese país, larga y sin mangas, con algunos adornos dorados. Además, traía unos pantalones blancos amplios, con zapatos negros. Su apariencia era delicada y elegante, pero con cierto aire de fortaleza en la expresión de su rostro. Hablando de su rostro, éste poseía algunos rasgos occidentales, pero igual se notaban algunas señas distintivas de oriente, sobre todo en los ojos, casi como una mezcla de ambos mundos, al igual que Shanghái.

\- El Grupo Feng Long controla el mayor comercio de armas del continente, incluyendo las armas más avanzadas de occidente. – Le explicó. – Si deseamos tener éxito en nuestros planes, necesitamos tener todos los recursos a nuestra disposición; no sólo con fe lograremos vencer a los hombres del nuevo gobierno Meiji.

El hombre joven volteó a verlo con cierta desaprobación en su mirada ante las palabras que le acababa de pronunciar. Ambos aparentemente tenían ideas muy diferentes con respecto al tema que trataban. Después de todo, estaban hablando de algo muy delicado, tanto que ambos habían arreglado estar solos en ese momento. El hombre joven tenía una hermana, una hermosa jovencita unos años menor que él, a quien no le gustaba meter en ese tipo de discusiones, y por eso la había mandado a pasear por el puerto con uno de sus hombres de más confianza.

Mientras ellos estaban fuera, decidieron discutir abiertamente ese asunto, que era una de las razones, más no la única, que los había llevado a Shanghái: hacer negocios con la mafia más peligrosa de toda China. ¿Sus motivos? Sólo ellos los conocían, y sólo ellos los entenderían. Era una idea que había surgido en la mente del hombre castaño desde el momento mismo en el que tuvo que dejar su hogar por la fuerza, desde el momento mismo en el que fue condenado a vivir lejos de su país, su pueblo, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Ahora, después de más de diez años de espera, era momento de hacer ese sueño una realidad, y el destino lo traía de nuevo a China.

\- Déjame ver si entiendo lo que me dices, Kaioh. – Comenzó a decir el hombre castaño cerrando de nuevo sus ojos. – Para tener éxito en nuestro sueño de crear la Tierra Sagrada de Dios, ¿tenemos que involucrarnos con la peste más desagradable del continente?

\- Supuse que dirías algo como eso. – Le contestó el otro de manera divertida, indirectamente contestando _“sí”_ a su pregunta. – Pero a veces se tienen que hacer cosas que no nos gustan para lograr lo que nos proponemos.

¿Cosas que no nos gustan? Era obvio que ese hombre de cabeza rapada, mirada maliciosa y expresión dura, no tenía ni el menor problema de hacerlo. Comenzaba a dudar de la confianza depositada en esa persona, pero en realidad no le quedaban muchas opciones para esos momentos. Sabía muy bien que si deseaba cumplir su sueño, necesitaría de ese hombre, y el sentimiento de seguro era reciproco de su lado.

Se levantó de su silla, caminando hacia un lado del cuarto, en donde había una larga mesa llena de mapas, papeles, libros, un globo terráqueo, y, apoyado contra la mesa a un lado, una espada, estilo japonés, con una empuñadora de color rojo, con un pomo y protector de color dorado, guardada en una vaina de color azul oscuro; todo eso lo habían traído consigo.

\- Dudo mucho que a ese tipo de gente le importe nuestra causa, mucho menos apoyarla. – Susurró con seriedad, mientras hacía girar lentamente el globo terráqueo con sus dedos. – Y si en determinado caso aceptaran algo como eso, no sería por nada a cambio.

\- Nada en esta vida es gratis. – Comentó el hombre al que había llamado Kaioh. – Tendremos que aprender a negociar con estos sujetos, pero para eso estoy yo aquí, así que no debe de preocuparse. Sin embargo, tal vez no sea muy fácil. – Al decir eso, volteó de nuevo hacía el puerto, mirando como toda la gente, occidentales y chinos, se movían de un lado a otro por la calle. – Sólo han pasado alrededor de quince años desde que terminó la Rebelión Taiping. A pesar de que Shanghái se ha convertido prácticamente en una ciudad controlada por los extranjeros, es muy probable que muchos chinos miren con desconfianza a los cristianos, en especial a un grupo que propone un plan tan similar, y con un líder que igual afirma ser el _“Hijo de Dios”._

La expresión de aquel hombre de cabello largo se endureció de golpe, justo desde el momento en que escuchó las palabras _“Rebelión de Taiping”_. El evento que mencionaba había sido un conflicto… No, más que un conflicto, había sido una verdadera Guerra Civil sucedida en China, y que había durado más de diez años. Fue un levantamiento armado creado por creyentes Cristianos de ese país, guiados por un hombre de nombre Hong Xiuquan, que proclamaba ser el mesías del pueblo cristiano chino, y deseaba crear con su movimiento el Reino Celestial de la Gran Paz, la nación sagrada de Dios en la Tierra. Sin embargo, pese a las bases en la que se sostenía, o el fin que deseaba lograr, la Rebelión de Taiping terminó siendo uno de los acontecimientos más violentos y sangrientos sucedidos durante la época de la Dinastía Qing.

Hong Xiuquan y sus hombres no sólo querían lograr una Nación independiente, no sólo deseaban liberar de la opresión a su pueblo Cristiano, no sólo querían independizarse del gobierno imperial… Deseaban asesinar, exterminar, eliminar a todo aquel que encontraran a su paso, inocente o no, civil o no, niño, niña, hombre, mujer, ancianos, no importaba. Sólo importaba un único pecado: adorar a los falsos Dioses, no profesar la fe Cristo… Adorar al culto del demonio. El Reino Celestial de la Gran Paz sería construido como termino: con sangre. El ejército Imperial, ayudado en parte por los occidentales, fueron capaces de aplacar la rebelión, acabar con ellos, y borrar cualquier rastro del Reino Celestial, y eso, sólo había terminado hace trece años.

Era evidente que ese hecho aún no desaparecía de la mente del pueblo chino, pero no sólo los había afectado a ellos. La Rebelión de Taiping había afectado a más personas, había afectado incluso a él mismo… Sí, su vida también había sido afectada, por las acciones realizadas por Hong Xiuquan y sus seguidores. Pese a que había tal vez algunas similitudes superficiales entre ellos, en el fondo no había nada que los uniera. Y es más, le molestaba el hecho que lo estuviera comparando con él.

\- Si te refieres a que ese hombre, Hong Xiuquan, deseaba casi lo mismo yo: crear un Tierra Sagrada para los cristianos de estas tierras, puede que tengas razón. – En ese momento, rápidamente se giró hacia él con un notorio enojo en su mirada. –  Sin embargo, él y yo no nos parecemos. Tenemos motivos y fines muy diferentes, y aunque no me importe eliminar a cuanto enemigo se me interponga, ¡me niego a hacer un derramamiento de sangre innecesario como el suyo! Mi Tierra Sagrada no será cimentada en la sangre de inocentes, sólo en la sangre de aquellos que nos han estado oprimiendo. Así que no vuelvas a compararme.

El enojo en su mirada y en su tono de voz eran de más claros. Con la presencia tan penetrante de ese hombre, y esa energía tan fuerte que siempre lo rodeaba, cualquiera que lo viera en ese estado de seguro se intimidaría y asustaría tanto que incluso rozaría en el terror. Sin embargo, Kaioh sabía muy bien como mantenerse tranquilo ante ese tipo de situaciones; en parte, ya sabía cómo actuar frente a él.

\- Esa no fue mi intención, señor. – Le contestó, inclinando su cuerpo al frente y bajando su mirada a forma de reverencia. – Sólo deseaba señal que posiblemente pudieran ver nuestros deseos de una Tierra Sagrada con malos ojos, debido a ese precedente que se suscitó aquí. Claro que considerando la clase de gente con la que vamos a tratar, la verdad no lo creo mucho.

El hombre castaño pareció tranquilizarse. Frecuentemente ese tipo de ambientes siempre se sucedían cuando ellos dos hablaban de esos asuntos no muy agradables. Se habían conocido dos años atrás, y desde su primera conversación fue muy claro que poseían pensamientos y deseos muy similares. Un tiempo después, Kaioh era uno más de sus fieles seguidores, y tal vez el más importantes de todo, pues gracias a él su tan añorado sueño, aquel que decidió el día mismo en que dejó su país, estaba poco a poco transformándose de una simple idea, a una realidad.

\- Pero tenemos una carta a nuestro favor para lograr un acuerdo. – Comentó de pronto Kaioh, prosiguiendo. – Me enteré de una información que nos podría ser útil. El cabecilla actual del grupo Feng Long, es japonés.

\- ¿Japonés? – Exclamó un poco extrañado al oírlo. El líder de la Mafia que controlaba Shanghái, de la que tal vez era la mafia más poderosa de China, ¿era japonés? Eso si era un dato curioso, ¿pero una carta a su favor? – No creo que sea una gran ventaja. Japonés o no, es un delincuente como todos los demás, y es muy poco probable que sea cristiano.

\- Lo más seguro es que no lo sea. Pero no sólo es japonés como nosotros. Según dicen, él llegó al continente hace diez años, siendo sólo un niño… casi igual que tú, ¿No te parece? – El castaño guardó silencio. Ese dato pareció sorprenderlo. – Si te pones a pensarlo, seguramente llegó a China por motivos diferentes a los tuyos. Pero, tal vez también vino huyendo o escondiéndose de algo. Tal vez, es más parecido a ti, a mí, a nosotros, de lo que creemos, sea o no Cristiano.

Eso le parecía mucha especulación. Pero, tampoco era tan descabellado. Cuando Japón se encontraba en plena Revolución Meiji, varios japoneses huyeron del país al continente por diferentes motivos… Él y su hermana habían sido sólo unos de tantos que pasaron por esa suerte, y ese hombre del que hablaban, si es que lo que decían era cierto, tal vez había pasado por algo similar. Sin embargo, todo ese tema era algo que a él no le importaba realmente.

Se giró de nuevo a la mesa, y se acercó ahora a la espada apoyada contra la pared. La tomó de la funda con su mano izquierda y la acercó hacia sí.

\- Kaioh, si tú viniste de regreso al Continente con la intención de negociar con esos tipos, adelante. – Comentó con algo de cansancio al tiempo que tomaba su espada de la empuñadora y de un movimiento lento sacó la hoja brillante y reluciente de su vaina; era imposible adivinar la antigüedad que esa espada tenía. – Encárgate de eso como mejor lo decidas. Pero tú sabes muy bien que Sayo y yo venimos a este lugar con otras intenciones.

\- Sí, estoy consciente de eso. – Contestó con serenidad. – Hong Kong y los puertos chinos abiertos al comercio, están llenos de cristianos de Asia que huyeron de lugares en donde su religión era perseguida, varios de ellos, sino es que la mayoría, son Japoneses, así como nosotros lo hicimos en su momento. Es muy noble de su parte el que haya decidido regresar aquí, a darles la esperanza de la Tierra Sagrada de Dios, e invitarlos a unírsenos.

Esa era la razón principal por lo que estaban en Shanghái, por la que habían regresado a China una vez más a pesar de haber vuelto a Japón. Hong Kong, Shanghái, Amoy, Hankou, Canton, Foochow, Ningpo, Niuzhuang, Danshui, Nanjing… Todos esos lugares y varios más estaban repletos de cristianos que buscaban refugio en esas ciudades del continente, ahora prácticamente controladas por los occidentales, y eso les daba la vía libre de profesar su religión. Para personas que provenían de lugares en donde debían esconderse para no ser arrestados o asesinados, el estar en esos sitios eran casi como un sueño, aunque no todo era tan fácil. En el fondo, esas ciudades no eran verdaderos paraísos. Las ciudades Chinas, controladas por extranjeros y chinos que se disputaban entre las sombras el control, eran sitios peligrosos, incontrolables, y ellos no eran más que simples invasores a los ojos de algunos.

Pero eso debía cambiar, los Cristianos de Japón, de China, de todas las naciones de Asia, debían de tener su lugar, su nación, su Tierra Sagrada donde no fueran paganos, donde no fueran invasores, donde fueran verdaderamente libres, y él estaba ahí para decirles que ese no sería sólo un sueño, sería algo real.

Mientras pensaba en todo ello, sus ojos verdes se encontraban puestos en la hoja brillante de su espalda, y en su reflejo propio en ella.

\- En los trece años que pase en Hong Kong, me di cuenta de la situación de los otros refugiados Cristianos, cuáles eran sus deseos y necesidades. La Tierra Sagrada que construiré con esta espada será un paraíso Terrenal para todo cristiano, sin importar su nacionalidad o idioma. Sólo importara su fe, y hemos venido a extender nuestro mensaje a ellos. – Tras decir eso, movió con fuerza la espada hacia abajo, cortando el aire con ese movimiento rápido. – Encárgate de tus asuntos, y yo me encargaré de los míos, Kaioh. Mientras menos me molestes con ese tema, será mejor.

\- Como usted desee, Shougo-sama. – Respondió a manera de reverencia de nuevo, pronunciado su nombre con solemne respeto. Sin embargo, esa petición no podría ser del todo cumplida.

\- - - -

Enishi se sobresaltó un poco al oír el nombre que Hei-shin acaba de pronunciar, tanto que dejó inmóvil si bocado a medio camino de su boca. ¿Amakusa?, ¿había dicho Amakusa?, ¿Una secta religiosa de Japón de Sur?, ¿un comprador de nombre Amakusa? ¿Era todo eso una coincidencia?, ¿o había algo más…?

\- ¿Dijiste Amakusa, Hei-shin?,  ¿cómo Shiro Amakusa? – Preguntó extrañado, bajando sus palillos.

\- ¿Quién es Shiro Amakusa? – Preguntó a su vez Hong-lian, curioso por la cara que Enishi había puesto en ese momento.

\- Era un cristiano japonés de la época en la que el Shogun prohibió todo lo extranjero, y eso incluía la religión cristiana. Lideró una rebelión de cristianos, creo que se llamaba _“Rebelión de Shimabara”_ por el lugar en el que fue. El gobierno la apagó por completo y cazó a todos los cristianos como perros después de eso. Pero eso fue hace más de dos siglos.

\- ¿Cómo la Rebelión Taiping? – Señaló Zhuo en cuanto terminó. – Ese loco de Hong Xiuquan también era cristiano, ¿no? ¿Pasó lo mismo en Japón?

\- Creo que la Rebelión de Shimabara no fue tan grande como la Taiping, pero sí, algo parecido, y creo que buscaban lo mismo, un Reino Terrenal de Dios o algo similar.

\- Dijo Shimabara, ¿no es así? – Hei-shin rápidamente revisó la información; le parecía haber leído ese nombre, y en efecto, tenía razón. – Aquí está, en efecto, estos hombres son de Shimabara.

Enishi guardó silencio. Un grupo cristiano, Amakusa, Shimabara, y además todo, interesados en obtener armas. De nuevo, no se tenía que ser un genio para adivinar a que iba esto.

\- Parece que Japón verá una Segunda Rebelión de Shimabara muy pronto. – Comentó Ang, diciendo lo que de hecho todos estaban pensando en ese momento.

\- Esos cristianos, contaminando la mente del pueblo, e incitándolos a la rebeldía y al desorden. – Agregó casi con enojo Ming-hu, chocando algunas veces su pipa contra la mesa. Además de ser devoto al Emperador, era también un fuerte opositor de los occidentales y de todo lo que les pertenecía, y eso incluía principalmente su religión cristina. – Dónde quiera que esa religión va, sólo deja desgracias, igual que los propios occidentales.

\- Y eso que ellos creen en eso de _“Pone la otra mejilla”_ , ¿o no? – Comentó Chang-zen entre bocado y bocado que daba de su plato.

\- ¿Poner la otra mejilla? – Preguntó Hong-lian sin entender el comentario. – ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Es una ideología de su religión. – Explicó rápidamente el chico albino. – Se supone que cuando alguien les da una bofetada, en lugar de contestar de la misma manera, le ponen la otra mejilla.

Algunos de los presentes que no conocían ese refrán, entre ellos Hong-lian, se miraron entre ellos como esperando encontrar una mejor explicación en el rostro de sus socios, pero obviamente no iban a correr con esa suerte.

 - No lo entiendo. – Dijo después de un rato al hombre robusto, sonriendo de manera tímida y rascándose la nariz – Pero el caso es que muy probablemente estamos hablando de dos grupos diferentes que desean oponerse al gobierno Meiji del Japón, y ambos vienen a pedirnos armas al mismo tiempo. Esto es una extraña coincidencia, ¿No creen? ¿Les venderemos armas a estos cristianos?

\- No veo porque no. – Respondió Ang. – Un cliente es un cliente.

\- ¿Venderle armas a unos cristianos locos para que empiecen otra locura como la que pasó aquí solamente quince años atrás? – Cuestionó Ming-hu en desacuerdo.

\- Ni siquiera va a ser aquí en China, así que no te estreses, por favor. – Comentó con fastidio el hombre calvo. – Además, una rebelión como esa de religiosos, ¿Qué tantas armas podría adquirir? No creo que dispongan de mucho capital.

Ese era un buen punto, rara vez una secta religiosa cuenta con mucho dinero a su disposición, al menos de que posea miembros ricos que la mantengan. Pero el Cristianismo seguía siendo una religión no muy abundante o popular en Japón, así que era poco probable que ese fuera el caso.

\- Pues bueno, me tome la libertad de citarlos a venir para negociar, y según me informaron, los líderes, entre ellos el tal Amakusa, ya están aquí en Shanghái para discutir el asunto. – Agregó Hei-shin con seriedad.

\- Bueno, entonces invítalos a la fiesta de mañana en la noche. – Apuntó rápidamente Hong-lian con una amplia sonrisa. Enishi alzó su mirada en ese momento, teniendo la mitad de un camarón asomándose por su boca.

\- ¿Qué fiesta? – Preguntó aún con la comida entre sus labios, aunque de inmediato lo devoró de una sola mordida.

\- ¿Qué?, ¿no te informaron muchacho? Tendré una pequeña reunión en mi casa este, para gente importante, y claro todos están invitados. Podemos invitar a los cristianos a que nos acompañen y ahí veremos qué es lo que quieren, y afinaremos los detalles.

\- ¿Los cristianos van a fiestas? – Comentó Chang-zen con un curioso tono de burla en él.

\- Pues si no, mal por ellos. – Indicó Hong-lian con decisión. – Sólo les daremos esa oportunidad, y si se niegan, mal por ellos. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Enishi?

\- Me parece bien. – El chico de lentes oscuros asintió con su cabeza y sonrió conforme con la decisión. – Una rebelión cristiana suena… Interesante. Creo que entraremos al mercado japonés con el pie derecho, caballeros. – Todos rieron y asintieron ante su comentario, a excepción de Ming-hu, pero eso era de esperarse. Enishi tomó otro bocado de arroz, pero al parecer era el último, no sólo de su plato, sino de todo el banquete que habían pedido. – Parece que la comida se acabó, ¿Hay algún otro tema a tratar, Hei-shin?

El subjefe hizo su plato y palillos a un lado, y rápidamente una de las mujeres se lo llevó; comenzaron a hacer lo mismo con los platos del resto. Hei-shin Revisó un poco los documentos y notas que traía, verificando que no se le hubiera pasado nada importante.

\- No por ahora, al menos no uno de urgencia inmediata. Si surge algo, se los comunicaré mañana en la noche.

\- Perfecto, entonces gracias a todos por venir, y espero su presencia mañana. – Hong-lian se puso de pie, y rápidamente sus hombres se pusieron a su lado, listos para escoltarlo.

\- Nunca me he podido negar a una fiesta de Shanghái. – Agregó Zhuo divertido, parándose también al colocarse otro cigarrillo entre sus labios.

\- Tendré que declinar está vez, Hong. – Fue la respuesta de Ming-hu. – No quiero tener que tratar con cristianos.

\- Tú y tus ideas, viejo loco. – Comentó Ang con fastidio, intercambiando el último comentario agresivo de la tarde.

Todos se dispusieron a salir del cuarto, seguidos por sus hombres de confianza, y luego por las mujeres que cargaban los platos sucios y residuos que habían quedado. Mientras todos salían, Enishi se quedó un rato más sentado. Se limpio con cuidado sus labios con su servilleta, y luego tomó su maletín, colocándolo sobre la mesa y abriéndolo. Tomó unos de los fajos de dinero chino que traía consigo, dinero de la organización claro está, contándolo para tomar la cantidad adecuada para pagar la cuenta, dejando una propina muy _“amistosa”_ como siempre. Xung-lang lo esperaba parado justo detrás de él.

Hei-shin también se disponía a salir. Se había quedado un rato más para organizar sus papeles y guardarlos en su maletín. Luego, se levantó, y rápidamente fue rodeado por sus cuatro guardaespaldas.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Enishi. – Se despidió el Número Dos del Feng Long al disponerse a retirarse, pero no pudo acercarse siquiera a la puerta antes de que Enishi lo detuviera.

 _-_ Hei-shin, espera un poco. – Dijo el joven albino mientras seguía contando el dinero. Éste se detuvo y lo volteó a ver extrañado. – Antes de que te vayas, quiero hablar contigo… A solas si se puede.

Una vez dicho eso, tomó unos billetes, los colocó juntos con una cinta y lo arrojó hacia el centro de la mesa; con tan sólo verlo era evidente que era mucho más del costo de la comida. Evidentemente su comentario iba dirigido a sus guardias. Xung dudó un poco, pero de inmediato, y sin necesidad de recibir una orden directa, inclinó un poco el cuerpo en manera de reverencia hacia él, y de inmediato pasó a retirarse de la habitación.

Hei-shin se quedó en silencio por largo rato, mirando fijamente la cabellera blanca y picuda del jefe. Luego, con tan sólo un gesto de su cabeza, indicó a sus hombres que también salieran. Estos imitaron el mismo gesto de Xung, y lo siguieron hacia afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Los dos líderes más altos de la Organización se quedaron solos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Muy buena información Hei-shin, siempre tan eficiente, lo que se esperaría del segundo al mando del grupo Feng Long. – Comentó divertido el chico de lentes oscuros, contando el resto del dinero, colocándolo en tres hileras para luego guardarlo de nuevo en su maletín. – Pero ya que estamos poniéndonos al día con los asuntos… ¿cómo va el mío?

De pronto, cerró con fuerza su maletín, casi azotándolo. El cabecilla actual de la Mafia más poderosa de Shanghái, giró su mirada con cuidado hacia su segundo al mando, mirándolo a través de sus lentes oscuros con una expresión seria, fría, dura, una expresión que pocas personas en el grupo conocían. Pero Hei-shin estaba acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de miradas en Enishi; de hecho, desde que lo conocía, lo había visto con ella, y sabía que ese se acercaba más a su verdadero rostro, no a esa apariencia despreocupada y jovial que ponía a la vista de todos, la mayoría del tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y en su misma posición, sin pronunciar palabra o mover un musculo, como si fuera una competencia de miradas. Hei-shin se había apartado de sus cuatro guardaespaldas, los hermanos Su Hsing, a petición de Enishi, algo que casi nunca hacía. Pero no tenía que temer, sabía muy bien que Enishi no intentaría nada contra él, al menos no por ahora; aún lo necesitaba. Por ello, no le importaba hablar a _“solas”_ con él de vez en cuando.

Sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando, y era de esperarse, debido a los temas tratados en la reunión, que quisiera preguntar sobre eso. Una sonrisa despreocupada surgió en sus labios, y con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo tomó asiento de nuevo a su diestra.

\- Me temo que no tengo muchas novedades al respecto. – Le contestó. – Nuestra red de información en Japón aún no está del todo bien formada, por lo tanto no me es tan fácil buscar a personas que cumplan con el perfil que buscas. Pero ya tengo hombres encargados de ello, no te impacientes. Sin embargo… Sí tengo algo de información sobre ese individuo que tanto te interesa rastrear.

Los ojos del japonés se abrieron de par en par en ese momento. Su expresión se mutó de golpe, de fría a reflejar una profunda y notoria sorpresa.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó con algo de incredulidad. Hei-shin rió un poco al notar ese cambio tan abrupto.

\- Hasta los ojos se te iluminan. – Comentó divertido. – ¿Qué es lo que te obsesiona tanto de este hombre?

Enishi pareció molestarse algo por el comentario, e intentó recobrar la compostura, aunque no le era del todo fácil. Con tan sólo haber oído esas palabras, sentía como su mano derecha temblaba ligeramente. ¿Era eso emoción?

\- Es asunto privado, Hei-shin, ¿recuerdas? – Le contestó con algo de enojo. – La curiosidad mató al perro, no lo olvides.

\- Claro, asunto privado. Sólo espero que luego de que concluyamos este… _“asunto privado”_ , no olvides tu promesa. – El hombre de negro inclinó un poco su cuerpo hacia él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con decisión. – Los jefes podrán amarte tanto como para hacer lo que tú les digas y mandes, pero ni siquiera a ellos les agradara del todo saber lo que realmente buscas. Ambos nos estamos arriesgando mucho, y no quisiera ser el único que perdiera al final de cuentas.

\- Cada vez que tocamos el tema me haces el mismo comentario, Hei-shin; deberías de variar un poco. – Una risa solazada surgió de sus labios, al tiempo que se acomodaba sus anteojos, escondiendo por completo sus ojos detrás de estos. – ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te preocupes por eso? Cumpliré mi palabra sin importar qué suceda. Una vez que terminé esto, y a cambio de tu valiosa ayuda… te cederé todo el control de la organización a ti, un puesto bien merecido si me permites decírtelo.

Una amplia sonrisa surgió en el rostro del mafioso chino. Ese era el momento que había estado esperando por siete años, el momento en el que se convertiría en el Número Uno, la cabeza del Grupo Feng Long. Pero para lograrlo, tenía que cumplir su promesa, aquella promesa que había unido sus caminos hasta llegar a ese punto. No podía quejarse, todo había salido muy bien, justo como él se lo prometió. Pero, una parte de él aún permanecía algo escéptica.

\- Gracias, jefe. Pero no puedes culparme, aún me es muy difícil creer que vayas a abandonar el liderazgo del Feng Long, el dinero, el poder, sólo para vengarte de un hombre insignificante.

La sonrisa del rostro de Enishi volvió a esfumarse en un parpadeo. Venganza… En efecto, ese era el corazón de todo ese asunto, el motor que movía su vida, su único fin, su único deseo, lo único que quería, y el último comentario de Hei-shin no le pareció para nada divertido.

\- Ese sujeto… No es ningún hombre insignificante, Hei-shin… - De pronto, y sin que el hombre de negro fuera capaz de preverlo, Enishi lo tomó de golpe de su traje, jalándolo hacía él, clavándole su mirada enfurecida. Éste, simplemente se quedó helado sin poder hacer nada al respecto. – Si es que he llegado hasta aquí, si es que dedique los últimos diez años de mi vida en escalar desde ser de la escoria más baja de Shanghái, hasta ser el líder de la mafia más poderosa de China, ha sido únicamente para lograr esto. Nada más me interesa, no me interesa este grupo, no me interesa esta gente, no me interesa este mugroso país, y no me interesas tú, ¿entiendes? Sólo me interesa una cosa: Justicia.

Rápidamente lo soltó, pero al mismo tiempo lo empujó hacia atrás con algo de fuerza. Hei-shin se tambaleó, y casi cayó al suelo, pero pudo evitarlo, enderezarse, y arreglarse su traje como si nada hubiera pasado. Cualquier otro se hubiera molestado demasiado ante una reacción así, y de seguro hubiera intentado meterle un par de balas en la cabeza. Pero Hei-shin estaba relativamente acostumbrado a ese tipo de desplantes; había temas que tenían que tratarse con cuidado ante el jefe.

\- No tengo ningún otro propósito, así que ya déjate de dudas con nuestro acuerdo. – Exclamó con molestia el japonés, respirando lentamente e intentando recuperar la compostura. – Una vez que ese asunto esté terminado, no tengo ningún motivo para seguir aquí en Shanghái. Así que todo será todo tuyo, Hei-shin. Deja de preguntarme lo mismo.

\- ¿Y exactamente qué harás una vez que te _“retires”_? – Comentó con seriedad el hombre de negro. – No es que me interese mucho, es sólo mera curiosidad. Luego de haber probado las delicias de un puesto como éste, ¿qué podrías hacer ahora?

¿Después? ¿Qué haría después de hacer realidad eso que tanto deseaba lograr? Era una buena pregunta, considerando que se suponía dejaría atrás el liderazgo del Feng Long. Pero, ¿tendría alguna respuesta? Enishi solamente rió, pues la pregunta parecía hacerle algo de gracia.

\- No lo sé, la verdad no tengo ningún plan para luego de eso. Creo que ni siquiera puedo concebir mi vida luego de eso. Pero como dices, eso en realidad no te interesa. Por lo pronto, como sabes, durante los diez años que llevo en Shanghái, y en especial desde que estoy en este grupo, me he hecho de mi fortuna personal. Cuando todo esto termine, ya pensaré qué hacer. Ahora vayamos al grano que de seguro tienes prisa. – Alzó su rostro de nuevo, mirando una vez más a su mano derecha con la misma seriedad de hace unos momentos. – ¿Cuál es la información que me tienes?

\- Lamentablemente no la traigo conmigo. – Explicó de inmediato Hei-shin con una expresión burlesca, lo que sorprendió al albino. – De haber sabido que querrías hablar de esto, habría venido preparado. Pero con mucho gusto te la entregaré mañana en la fiesta del maestro Hong-lian.

\- Podrías haber empezado por ahí. – Reclamó con irritación el joven de blanco.

\- No me diste tiempo de decirlo. Así que, si no se te ofrece nada más, como dijiste hace rato, tengo prisa y asuntos que atender. – Rápidamente se puso de pie, y sin esperar alguna otra palabra de parte de su compañero, se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta con sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda. – Debo de contactar a nuestros nuevos clientes. Nos vemos mañana, maestro Enishi…

Hei-shin salió del cuarto, dejando la puerta un poco abierta, previendo que de todas maneras de seguro Enishi también pasaría a retirarse. Sin embargo, él se quedó un rato más sentado, pensando. Junto sus dedos frente a su rostro, mirando con cuidado su maletín sobre la mesa. Recordó rápidamente lo que habían platicado en la reunión, y en especial sobre esos dos posibles nuevos clientes, dos grupos japoneses, dos grupos con el aparente deseo de oponerse al gobierno, dos grupos que estaban por acercarse demasiado a él. Esa oportunidad era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar.

\- _“Dos grupos diferentes, ambos provenientes de Japón, y ambos al parecer harán un levantamiento en contra del gobierno Meiji… en contra de tu gobierno, que tanto protegiste y quisiste hacer realidad, Realista de Meij.”_ – Apretó sus manos entre sí con fuerza al momento en que todos esos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente. A simple vista, casi parecía que se estuviera lastimando así mismo. – “ _Entonces, al ver a tu querido gobierno en problemas, ¿acudirás en su ayuda? ¿Acudirás al campo de batalla de nuevo… Battousai Himura, el Destajador…?”_

Batttousai Himaru, ese el nombre de esa persona, aquella persona que durante los últimos diez años había rondando en su cabeza, y que era el protagonista de su tan adorada venganza… su tan adorada justicia, misma que se encontraba cada día, cada hora, cada segundo más cerca.

Una expresión cínica, una sonrisa llena de maldad, y una mirada que rozaba en la enajenación, se formaron de golpe en el rostro del chico japonés. Volteó al frente, mirando fijamente algo… Pero no había nada delante de él, el cuarto estaba vacío. ¿No miraba nada en especial, sólo a la nada? ¿O acaso… miraba algo que sólo él podía ver?

 _-_ ¿Qué dices Onee-san? – Pronunció de pronto con un tono de voz suave, sin cambiar su expresión ni un sólo segundo. No parecía que estuviera pensando en voz alta, pareciera que realmente estaba hablando con una segunda persona. – ¿Podría usar a alguna de esas dos personas para mi fin? Sí, eso mismo estaba pensando… - Una risa burlona se le salió de pronto. – El motivo por el que empecé este proyecto para expandirnos hacia Japón es sólo para de una vez por todas llevar acabo mi venganza, Onees-san, tu venganza… Y ahora alguno de estos dos me ayudara, ¿pero quién? ¿El cristiano Shougo Amakusa?, ¿O el hombre de dinero Makoto Shishio? No lo sé. Tendré que tratarlos a ambos para decidir, ¿no lo crees?

Su sonrisa se fue alargando de oreja a oreja, pero más que reflejar felicidad, sólo incrementaba el aire tenebroso que ya poseía. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Con quién hablaba este joven mafioso? ¿Quién era Himura Battousai…?

\- ¿Maestro Enishi? – Escuchó de pronto que alguien pronunciaba desde la puerta, lo que lo hizo sobresaltarse y al parecer volver a la realidad.

Xung-lang, su jefe de guardia, se encontraba de pie en la puerta, mirándolo fijamente con algo de confusión en sus ojos. Había creído que estaba acompañado de alguien al oírlo hablar… pero no había nadie ahí. Enishi permaneció sentado dándole la espalda por casi un minuto, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Luego, acercó su dedo índice derecho a sus lentes, subiéndoselos por completo y recobrando la compostura.

\- ¿Ya se fueron todos? – Preguntó en voz baja el albino.

\- Sí, señor. El maestro Hei-shin va hacia la salida, y todos los demás ya se fueron.

Se notaba algo de nerviosismo en el tono frío de Xung-lang. Lo que acababa pasar, no era algo del todo común.

\- Entonces, nosotros también debemos de retirarlos, ¿no crees? – Enishi se puso de pie de un sólo movimiento, y volteó a ver a su guardia con una sonrisa despreocupada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Sí, señor. – Xung se hizo a un lado, agachando la cabeza, mientras su señor pasaba frente a él, saliendo del privado. Al mismo tiempo, lo miraba de reojo con desconfianza.

\- - - -

El Mercado del puerto de Shanghái es uno de los más variados del continente. En sus casi cien puestos y tiendas, puedes encontrar realmente de todo. Comida desde la más típica, hasta la más exótica. Objetos antiguos, modernos, lo más novedoso de Occidente, ropa, accesorios, objetos curiosos, libros… Y claro está, también drogas y armas; realmente de todo.

Ese día, como muchos otros, se encontraba realmente concurrido, con compradores y comerciantes yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro. Se escuchaba un gran ajetreo y un millar de voces al mismo tiempo. Por petición de su hermano mayor, una joven recorría ese mercado, mirando con curiosidad cada puesto por el que pasaba. No iba sola; su hermano casi nunca la dejaba andar sola, en especial en tierras desconocidas. Caminando detrás de ella, a unos cuantos pasos y sin perderla de vista ni un sólo segundo, se encontraba su leal protector, un joven de unos veinte años de edad con rasgos orientales, cabello negro y corto, ojos oscuros, piel blanca, vestido con una camisa negra de tela gruesa, sin mangas, y unos pantalones verdosos. Su expresión era seria, pero también algo nerviosa. Entre tanta gente, sentía que en cualquier momento algo malo podría ocurrir, y era su responsabilidad y de nadie más el de cuidar de que ella volviera sana y salva de regreso a la posada.

El hermano de ella les había pedido que lo dejaran solo con su hombre de confianza para discutir asuntos importantes, pero él nunca pensó que ella deseara ir a conocer el mercado del puerto. Ella apreciaba cada puesto con detalle, mientras él sólo era capaz de ver su larga cabellera castaña oscura para no perderla.

\- Era verdad lo que decían. – Comentó la joven, parándose de pronto frente a un puesto que al parecer vendía accesorios occidentales, como aretes, anillos y collares. – Aquí en el mercado de Shanghái puedes encontrar cualquier cosa.

Era una mujer joven, de no más de veintiún años, con un rostro hermoso y delicado, casi como el de una princesa de cuentos de hadas. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, largo y lacio, aunque algo ondulado en las puntas. Tenía unos ojos grandes y verdes, y una hermosa sonrisa. Traía puesto un vestido informal, largo hasta los tobillos e igualmente de mangas largas. Era de color rosa claro, con algunos detalles rojos. Traía también sobre los hombros un chal de color azul claro que la rodeaba como un abrazo. Colgando de su cuello, saliendo de debajo de su chal, se asomaba un collar de perlas moradas con un medallón de color plateado, con un signo grabado en él. Eran dos curvas verticales, opuestas entre sí, con una línea horizontal cruzándolas. A primera vista, alguien podría confundirla con el carácter _“H”_ de la escritura occidental.

\- ¿Ves algo que te guste, Shouzo? – Preguntó animada, volteando a ver a su guardián.

\- No, gracias… Pero de todas formas, debe de tener cuidado con estos hombres, Santa Magdalia. – Comentó el chico de cabello corto, mirándola con seriedad. – La mayoría de su mercancía es robada.

Al decir esas palabras, una mueca de disgusto pareció surgir en los rostros de la mayoría de la gente que los rodeaba, al tiempo que lo volteaban a ver de reojo de manera disimulada.

\- Shouzo, recuerda que no debes de esperar siempre lo peor de la gente. – Comentó la joven de ojos esmeralda, sonriéndole con gentileza. El chico pareció apenarse por ese _“regaño”_.

\- Lo lamento, Santa Magdalia. – Le contestó al tiempo que se inclinaba al frente, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia respetuosa.

Ella simplemente volvió a sonreír de manera gentil, y se giró hacia el puesto que estaba observando.

\- Además, sólo estamos mirando para darle tiempo a mi hermano.

\- Pero este sitio no es el adecuado para… - Guardó silencio de golpe, pensando cómo expresar sus ideas mejor. – Bueno, para una persona como… usted, Santa Magdalia.

\- ¿Una persona como yo? – Exclamó confundida, volteándolo a ver sin entender su comentario. – ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Shouzo?

Él no supo qué contestar. Lo que trataba de decir era que ese sitio estaba lleno de hombres peligrosos, y ella era una persona delicada que no debería de relacionarse con ese tipo de gente, ni siquiera cruzar palabra con ellos, pero no encontraba la forma de decirlo sin que eso pareciera un insulto.

Ya había pasado alrededor de nueve años desde aquel día en que conoció a esa mujer y a su hermano mayor. Ambos habían huido de su país natal para salvar sus vidas, y sus caminos se cruzaron con los de él, un niño de Hong Kong sin familia ni futuro, un niño al que tomaron y le dieron un motivo para vivir. Desde entonces, no se había separado de ellos ni un sólo día. Haría lo que fuera que cualquiera de ellos le mandara… lo que fuera.

Continuaron caminando entre los puestos por un rato más. Su corta salida a pasear por el puerto, se había convertido en una larga salida a pasear por el puerto para ese entonces. Magdalia, la joven de cabellos castaños y largos, seguía husmeando toda la mercancía que veía con la mayor calma. No había comprado nada hasta entonces, y tampoco parecía interesada en hacerlo; simplemente veía. Tenía principal interés en un tipo particular de cosas: artículos religiosos, principalmente artículos religiosos occidentales.

\- Qué hermosos. – Exclamó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras admiraba uno puesto en donde se encontraban varios artículos, entre ellos crucifijos de oro y plata. – No había visto crucifijos tan bonitos, ¿qué opinas Shouzo?

\- Se ven muy bien, Santa Magdalia. – Mencionó su acompañante, quedándose de pie a su lado

\- Ese queda bien con su color de ojos, señorita. – Comentó la señora que atendía el puesto, una mujer mayor de apariencia oriental, en el momento en que la joven tomó uno de los crucifijos en su mano para verlo de cerca. El comentario no pareció agradarle del todo.

\- Un crucifijo no es un accesorio, señora. – Contestó ella con seriedad a su vez, regresando el crucifico a su lugar.

Un crucifijo era un artículo de fe, y ahora se daba cuenta de que en ese puesto los exponían como si fueran collares, adornos, o artículos curiosos. En verdad para algún coleccionista chino, serían objetos occidentales extraños en su país, y sólo por eso los compraría. Eso era en parte, estar ciego. Dirigió su mano inconscientemente a su pecho, tocando su medallón con sus dedos con suma delicadeza.

\- _“Aunque no es un accesorio, siempre he traído éste conmigo…”_ – Pensaba mientras miraba los crucifijos, con esos colgantes con la forma  de la santa cruz. – _“Me es difícil ver uno diferente a éste de la misma manera…”_

\- Santa Magdalia, debemos de darnos prisa, antes de que el señor Shougo se preocupe. – Escuchó que Shouzo le comentaba.

\- No te preocupes Shouzo, mi hermano no se enojara con nosotros. – Señaló la ojos verdes con una amplia sonrisa. –  Sólo sigamos viendo un poco más.

La joven castaña avanzó un par de pasos, admirando el resto del puesto. Después de los crucifijos, había algunas figuras de madera de personajes religiosos, cruces, rosarios, y luego había una serie de libros gruesos, de pastas oscuras y algo viejas. Magdalia se detuvo de golpe frente a estos, mirándolos sorprendida. Tomó entre sus manos uno de ellos, acercando la portada a ella; le parecía saber qué era.

\- ¿Esto es una Biblia? – Preguntó en voz baja, mientras pasaba la yema de sus dedos por toda la pasta.

\- Sí señorita, traducida al inglés. – Le explicó la señora.

\- ¿La Sagrada Escritura en una puesto de la calle como otro accesorio más? – Murmuró para sí misma, pensando en voz baja. – ¿Cómo es esto posible?

La Biblia, el libro de libros, los escritos más sagrados de la religión cristiana. Rara vez había visto una con sus propios ojos. Ese libro se veía tan dañado, con pasta rota, hojas amarillentas, y sin embargo, resaltaba más que cualquier otra cosa en ese puesto.

En ese momento alguien pareció tropezar con ella; estaba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que prácticamente no se dio cuenta, sólo sintió como alguien chocaba contra su cuerpo, empujándola al frente. Esto provocó que casi cayera al suelo, sino fuera porque se sostuvo del estante con sus manos. La persona ni siquiera se disculpó. De hecho, siguió caminando con pasos rápidos, para luego acelerar y alejarse corriendo entre la multitud.

\- ¡Oiga!, ¡espere! – Escuchó que Shouzo gritaba, aún cuando ella no se recuperaba del empujón. En cuanto volvió a verlo, éste se encontraba abriéndose paso.

\- ¡Shouzo!, ¡¿qué ocurre?! – Le gritó ella confundida al ver como se alejaba de esa forma.

\- ¡Ese hombre tomó su dinero, Santa Magdalia! – Le contestó él con rapidez sin detenerse. – ¡Venga acá!

Magdalia se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso. Palpó rápidamente su costado derecho, donde traía su bolsa de dinero. Era cierto, su bolsa ya no estaba. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, ¿cómo pudo haberlo hecho tan rápido? Pero por suerte, Shouzo si lo notó; él sabía reconocer bien cuando alguien realizaba ese tipo de movimientos, aunque se lamentaba no haberlo notado antes.

\- ¡Espera Shouzo! – Exclamó con fuerza la joven, pero su acompañante pareció no escucharla.

Tomando su falda con sus dedos y alzándola para no pisarla, pasó a correr como pudo detrás de él con pasos apresurados.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

_Yukishiro Enishi, ¿qué secretos esconde detrás de sus lentes oscuros? ¿Qué es el asunto que ocultan él y Hei-shin? Sin saberlo, el mafioso más poderoso de Shanghái está por encontrarse con alguien que podría cambiar su vida._

**_Capitulo 3: Miradas Cruzadas_ **

_\- La **Rebelión de Taiping** fue un hecho histórico real de la historia de China, sucedido entre 1850 y 1864. **Hong Xiuquan** fue un personaje histórico real, líder de la rebelión, quien fallecido en 1864, al parecer suicidándose._

_\- Los personajes de **Shougo Amakusa** , **Kaioh** , **Shouzo** y **Magdalia** que aparecieron en este capítulo, son personajes exclusivos del anime de **“Rurouni Kenshin”** , que aparecen del capítulo 67 al 76. Nunca aparecieron ni fueron mencionados en el manga._


	3. Capitulo 03. Miradas Cruzadas

**Rurouni Kenshin**

El Tigre y El Dragón

Wingzemon X

**_Capitulo 3_ **

**_Miradas Cruzadas_ **

****

**Shanghái, China**

**14 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

El carruaje de Yukishiro Enishi, jefe del Grupo Feng Long, se situó frente al restaurante justo cuando éste iba saliendo. Los dos guardias armados con armas de fuego que lo habían acompañado al llegar, se adelantaron rápidamente, uno abriendo la puerta con la cabeza baja, y el otro poniéndose en su lugar detrás del coche, mientras su jefe de seguridad, Xung-lang, marchaba a sus espaldas.

Los demás líderes del Feng Long ya se habían retirado del restaurante desde ya un tiempo, acompañados de sus respectivos guardianes, dejando el restaurante prácticamente vacío en comparación a cómo se encontraba hace sólo unos minutos atrás, con sus pasillos y patios repletos de hombres armados. Acababan de tener una pequeña cena de negocios, y él y Hei-shin se habían quedado un poco más, por petición del jefe, pero no había logrado sacarle lo quería saber. Eso lo hacía rabiar ligeramente, pero lo compensaba en parte la información que había recibido durante la comida, y aún seguía muy interesado en ella. ¿Cuál debía de ser el siguiente paso?, no podría decidirlo hasta que no conociera por completo el panorama al que se enfrentaría. El día siguiente prometía ser realmente interesante…

\- Mañana en la noche asistiré a la fiesta del maestro Hong-lian. ¿Vienes, Xung? – Preguntó el mafioso mientras caminaba hacia el coche.

\- Es mi responsabilidad acompañarlo a todas partes y protegerlo, señor. – Le contestó su guardia de inmediato, de cierta forma diciéndole que sí. Enishi rió.

\- No te pongas tan serio, intenta divertirte al menos un poco. Hablamos de una fiesta, después de todo.

El joven albino reflejaba una actitud calmada y despreocupada, típica en él, o al menos típica para quienes lo conocían. Sin embargo, por dentro, su cabeza seguía siendo un revoltijo de ideas y emociones, y tal vez eso pudo influir un poco en lo que siguió.

Justo cuando se encontraba a un par de pasos de su carruaje, un individuo se le aproximó corriendo a toda velocidad por su lado izquierdo. Él no lo notó, ni siquiera sus guardias lo notaron. En otra situación, si ese individuo hubiera sido un asesino, ese incidente podría haber culminado en tragedia. Por suerte, no fue así. La persona en cuestión no atacó a Enishi, simplemente lo hizo a un lado con su brazo.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino! – Exclamó con fuerza el hombre de piel morena y ropas maltratadas, mientras empujaba al chico albino hacia un lado; parecía estar huyendo.

Lo  siguiente sucedió casi en cámara lenta para todos. Aquel hombre empujó a Enishi hacia atrás, y de inmediato Xung-lang y los demás reaccionaron. Xung dirigió su mano derecha a una de sus Dao, listo para desenvainar y cortar el cuello del sujeto por mero reflejo. Al mismo tiempo, los otros dos guardias tomaron sus armas de fuego, intentando ponerse en posición de ataque lo antes posible. Sin embargo, ninguno necesito desenfundar o disparar una sola bala. Ante sus ojos, Enishi, cuyo cuerpo se había inclinando algo hacia atrás por el empujón y retrocedido un par de pasos, había extendido su mano izquierda hasta el hombre, prácticamente al mismo tiempo, tomándolo con fuerza del cuello de su camisa. En un sólo movimiento, el albino lo jaló con fuerza hacia atrás, al tiempo que esto lo ayudaba a enderezarse de nuevo, haciendo que el sujeto fuera impulsado hacía atrás, hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared del restaurante. El hombre pareció haber soltado algo mientras esto ocurría, un objeto que salió volando hacia arriba.

Otro hombre, de cabellos negros y cortos, se aproximó corriendo en aquel momento; al parecer venía detrás de aquel hombre, pero se detuvo en seco en cuanto vio tal escena. No logró ver lo ocurrido con totalidad. Sólo pudo ver como el hombre de cabello blanco estaba parado en su lugar como si nada, y el ladrón estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda contra la pared, y la bolsa de dinero que había soltado descendía de nuevo. Pero antes de que ésta cayera al suelo, el hombre de atuendo blanco lo atrapó con su mano derecha, mirándola con curiosidad.

El ladrón, algo aturdido, intentaba entender qué había pasado. Alzó su mirada confundido, encontrándose con la imagen de aquel hombre frente a él. Su rostro palideció, su mirada se llenó de miedo, e inconscientemente se pegó contra la pared, como si quisiera huir, pero no podía. Para él, esa imagen era como ver a la muerte en persona.

\- ¡T… Tú! – Exclamó con un hilo de voz, sin apartar sus ojos de él ni un sólo segundo. – ¡Tú eres…!

Enishi volteó a verlo de reojo. Evidentemente, lo había reconocido. Era normal que eso pasara, pues su apariencia era muy conocida en Shanghái.

El chico que lo perseguía, por su parte, permanecía alejado, aunque mirando todo eso con extrañes; ellos parecían ni siquiera haber notado su presencia. No estaba seguro si intervenir o irse, pues tenía el presentimiento de que eso iba a terminar mal, y sus presentimientos se hicieron reales cuando Xung desenfundó sus dos espadas al mismo tiempo, las giró un poco hacia los lados, y luego se aproximó de un salto al ladrón, colocando las Dao cruzadas a modo de tijera, con los filos de ambas a un escaso milímetro del cuello del hombre, aún perplejo. Sólo necesitaba hacer un movimiento rápido y certero con sus dos brazos, y la cabeza del hombre saldría volando. Éste, se quedó petrificado, mirando horrorizado los ojos fríos del guardia.

\- Tranquilo Xung. – Exclamó Enishi algo indiferente, mientras lanzaba repetidamente la bolsa de dinero al aire, para luego volverla a atrapar. – Es obvio que es sólo un roba bolsos.

\- Yo diría sólo un tonto, por no saber a quién estaba atacando. – Comentó con frialdad el guardia, sólo esperando que le dieran la orden para acabar con eso.

El mafioso guardó silencio. Miraba la bolsa elevarse y caer de nuevo en su mano, y luego miraba de reojo a aquel pobre individuo. Era evidentemente un hombre sucio, desalineado, de seguro pobre, uno más de los indigentes, ladrones y drogadictos que llenaban las calles de Shanghái, en especial en los barrios bajos. Él conocía muy bien ese tipo de lugar, y a ese tipo de gente… de hecho, más de lo que algunos pensaban.

\- No… por favor… - Escuchó como comenzó a balbucear el _“atacante”_ , evidentemente comenzando a suplicar por su vida. – Yo… no… yo no quise… No me mate… no…

El escucharlo decir eso pareció provocar un reflejo de ira en la mirada de Ensihi. Una cosa era ser un ladrón, ser una escoria de las calles, hacer todo lo que se necesitara para sobrevivir, fuera como fuera… pero otra cosa era rebajarse de esa forma a suplicar, paralizado del miedo de forma tan patética. Un ser así debería de al menos mantenerse firme, con la mirada alta, luchar hasta al final, o al menos aceptar la muerte con fortaleza y estar feliz de ser liberado de su triste vida. Si no era capaz de quitarse a Xung de encima e intentar por lo menos escapar corriendo, no valía la pena perdonarle la vida. Igual, no duraría mucho más en Shanghái de todas formas.

Se giró hacia su carruaje, dando un par de pasos hacia éste con la clara disposición de subirse e irse. Estaba a punto de pronunciar las palabras _“Acábalo rápido y vámonos”_ , e inmediatamente después, Xung jalaría sus brazos, cada uno hacia un lado. Las hojas de las Dao entrarían atravesaría el cuello de aquel hombre por lados contrarios, y de un segundo a otro su cabeza saldría volando a un lado, un chorro de sangre brotaría de su cuerpo manchando el rostro de su guardia, y podrían irse de ahí tranquilamente; ni siquiera tendrían que preocuparse por retirar el cuerpo de ahí, esa era la vida que se vivía en el Shanghái del Feng Long. Sin embargo, ninguna de estas cosas sucedió. Alguien más se le adelantó a su orden…

\- ¡¡Déjenlo en paz!!, ¡¡Deténganse!! – Escucharon todos que una voz pronunciaba con fuerza, casi como un estruendo, y todos, incluyendo a Xung, incluyendo a Enishi, se detuvieron de golpe, siendo llamados por esa voz.

El hombre albino y sus hombres desviaron sus miradas al mismo tiempo hacia la misma dirección, la misma dirección de donde provenía ese grito tan fiero y autoritario. Tan sólo a unos diez metros de ellos, había dos personas paradas: el joven de cabello negro y corto que había llegado persiguiendo al ladrón, y una mujer joven de cabellos castaños y largos, ojos verdes y vestido color rosado. Esa orden no había surgido de los labios de él, sino de los de ella, de esa mujer que tenía su mirada dura y decidida en ellos, con su puño izquierdo cerrado sobre su pecho, y su pie hacia delante de manera amenazante. Enishi volteó a verla confundido, y ella, a su vez, volteó a verlo también, casi al mismo tiempo. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, esa era la mejor forma de describirlo; a pesar de que estaban separados uno del otro, sus ojos turquesa se enfocaron en sus ojos esmeraldas, y viceversa.

Pasaron algunos segundos de profundo silencio, en los cuales, nadie dijo nada, ni hizo siquiera algún movimiento, esperando a que alguien más diera el siguiente paso.

\- ¡Santa Magdalia! – Exclamó sorprendido Shouzo al verla parada a su lado de pronto; ni siquiera notó que se le acercaba. – Espere, por favor…

Magdalia hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de su acompañante, y de inmediato avanzó con rapidez hacia aquellos hombres sin el menor rastro de miedo. Los guardias se dispusieron a apuntar sus armas hacia ella, pero Enishi los detuvo, alzando una mano hacia ellos en señal de orden, sin despegar sus ojos de esa extraña.

\- ¡¡No le hagan daño!, ¡¡Déjenlo en este momento!! – Exigió Magdalia, parándose a lado de Xung, mirándolo con dureza y luego volviendo a ver a Enishi; era obvio que él era el jefe de esos sujetos, era fácil distinguirlo. – ¡¿Qué piensan qué están haciendo?!, es una persona inocente que pide por su vida, ¿qué les hace creer que tienen el derecho de tomarla?, ¡nadie en este mundo tiene ese derecho! ¡Libérenlo ahora!

El silencio volvió en ese momento. Enishi miraba con seriedad a la joven, mientras ésta esperaba algún tipo de respuesta de su parte. Los guardia, incluido Xung, observaban también al hombre de traje blanco, esperando algún tipo de instrucción a su vez. Shouzo parecía no saber qué hacer. Sabía muy bien que tenía que sacar a Magdalia de ese sitio. Esos hombres decapitarían sin piedad a un hombre sólo porque empujó a uno de ellos… ¿Qué le harían a una mujer que se atreviera a hablarles de esa forma?

De pronto, algo sorprendió a todos los presentes: Enishi comenzó a reír, rompiendo el tétrico silencio que los había rodeado.

\- Háganle caso. – Ordenó el albino con un tono divertido. – Déjalo y vámonos, Xung.

No muy convencido, pero siempre dispuesto a seguir las ordenes que le indicaran, el hombre de las dos Dao se apartó rápidamente, retirando las hojas del cuello de aquel ladrón, y guardándolas de nuevo en su lugar en el mismo movimiento; el ladrón soltó un fuerte suspiro, y se dejó caer al suelo; las fuerzas de su cuerpo se le habían escapado en un sólo segundo.

Magdalia también suspiró aliviada al ver como Xung lo dejaba. Se disponía a acercarse al hombre en el suelo, pero fue detenida al oír la voz de otra persona llamándola.

-  Oye tú. – Escuchó que uno de ellos le decía. En cuanto se volteó, lo primero que vio fue su propia bolsa de dinero volar hacia ella. Apenas y le fue posible reaccionar para atraparla entre sus manos. La miró confundida, y luego volteó a ver a la persona que le había hablado y quien le había arrojado su bolsa: el hombre de cabellos blancos. – Eso debe de ser tuyo, ¿o no? Ten más cuidado, linda. Shanghái es un lugar peligroso.

La ojos verdes lo miró confundida al oírlo decir eso. El albino no esperó respuesta, pues de inmediato se giró hacia al carruaje, seguido por sus hombres, ahora sí dispuesto a irse de una vez por todas.

Magdalia siguió viendo su espalda por un par de segundo más, pero luego se volvió rápidamente al ladrón, acercándosele con pasos rápidos y agachándose delante de él.

\- ¡Espere, Santa Magdalia! – Exclamó apresurado el joven de cabellos negros, acercándosele también apresuradamente y agachándose a su lado.

La castaña miraba con detenimiento a aquel hombre. Estaba delgado, sucio, se le veía cansado, incluso algo pálido, y tal vez no sólo por el susto de muerte que acababa de tener. Shouzo lo tomó con cuidado, ayudándolo a sentarse y recargándolo contra la pared.

Mientras ellos hacían esto, Enishi ya se había subido a su coche, sentándose seguido por Xung que se sentó enfrente de él. Uno de los guardias armados cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y de inmediato se colocó atrás junto al otro. Todos estaban listos para partir, sólo esperaban la indicación de su amo. Sin embargo, éste, en lugar de ordenar que avanzaran, parecía estar mirando con curiosidad a esos dos tipos por la ventanilla. No se tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que ese hombre le había robado su dinero a la dama, y el caballero salió en persecución del delincuente. Y sin embargo, ahí estaban, aparentemente buscando ayudarlo. ¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó con un susurro la joven de cabellos largos, tomando una de sus manos entre las de ella con delicadeza.

\- Gracias… Gracias… - Pronunció el ladrón entre suspiros, con un escaso brillo en los ojos. – Lo siento…. Lo siento mucho… No quería robar su dinero, señorita. Pero tengo… mucha hambre…

\- No te preocupes. – Le contestó ella, dibujando una amplia sonrisa en sus labios que hacía que su rostro prácticamente brillara. El rostro de un ángel, sólo así podía describirse. Con cuidado, volteó la mano que sostenía del hombre y colocó su bolsa de dinero sobre ésta. – Toma, es tuya.

\- ¡Santa Magdalia! – Exclamó sorprendido el joven a su lado al ver su acción. – Pero, espere… no…

Shouzo no era el único confundido por su acción. El propio hombre al que le entregaba la bolsa no entendía qué ocurría. Incluso Enishi, desde el carruaje, también se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, y pareció compartir la reacción de los otros. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo?

\- ¿Señor? – Escuchó que Xung le decía luego de un rato.

\- Espera un segundo. – Le contestó el albino sin voltear a verlo siquiera. – Quiero ver a dónde quiere llegar.

\- Pero… señorita… - Murmuró en voz baja el ladrón, alzando su expresión atónita hacia Magdalia. Ésta, a su vez, seguía viéndolo con gentileza, con la misma sonrisa cándida de hace unos momentos.

\- Te daré este dinero para que puedas comer. – Le contestó la ojos verdes, mientras guiaba la mano del hombre hacia él, haciendo que colocara la bolsa de dinero sobre su corazón. – Pero a cambio, sólo te pido que no sigas robando a las personas, nunca más. Si en algún momento tienes hambre, ven conmigo y yo te alimentaré.

Los ojos de aquel hombre se abrieron tanto, que casi parecía que se iban a salir de sus orbitas. Éstos a su vez comenzaron a temblar de pronto, justo antes de que lagrimas abundantes comenzaran a surgir de ellos, resbalándose por sus mejillas y su cuello. El hombre pegó la bolsa a su rostro, humedeciéndola y ahogando algunos suspiros en ella. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan conmovido como en ese momento. Su pecho y cabeza estaban tan revueltos de emociones, que le era imposible incluso el hablar. ¿Qué era ese calor?, ¿qué era eso que sentía?

\- Gracias señorita. Gracias… - Murmuraba el hombre con pesar, mientras Shouzo lo ayudaba a pararse

El ladrón volvió a agradecer una vez más, e incluso llegó a besar la mano de Magdalia casi con adoración, para luego comenzar a alejarse con pasos lentos y pausados. Magdalia lo miraba con satisfacción en el rostro, y un calor agradable en el pecho. Estaba segura que luego de sobrevivir a una experiencia tan cercana a la muerte como esa, y de recibir, tal vez por primera vez en su vida, un acto de bondad hacia su persona, lo harían cambiar por completo su senda; tenía fe en ello.

\- Eso fue muy noble de su parte, Santa Magdalia. – Escuchó como comentaba Shouzo con un tono jovial.

\- Nada de eso, Shouzo. Era lo mínimo que cualquiera debería de hacer por una persona en su condición. – Le contestó ella, volteándolo a ver con la misma expresión. – No te preocupes, yo le diré a mi hermano lo que pasó con el dinero.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Escucharon en ese momento que alguien pronunciaba a sus espaldas.

Magdalia se giró con cuidado hacia atrás, dándose cuenta que al coche de aquel hombre aún seguía aplacado a media calle, y aquel hombre de lentes oscuros los volteaba a ver desde la ventanilla de éste. Una mueca burlona se dibujaba en sus labios; aparentemente se divertía con la ingenuidad de esa chica.

\- ¿Qué no sabes que es muy probable que utilice tu dinero para conseguir opio y saciar su vicio antes que su hambre?

\- Es probable. – Respondió ella con tranquilidad. – Pero confió en que su conciencia lo haga elegir el camino adecuado y no el incorrecto.

Enishi soltó de golpe una carcajada divertida ante su respuesta. Shouzo frunció su ceño con molestia al escuchar las palabras de ese tipo, pero de inmediato Magdalia colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro, indicándole que se calmara, cosa que hizo de inmediato.

\- ¿Crees acaso que con un acto caritativo mediocre como ese cambiará su forma de vida, dejará de robar y será una persona correcta? – Exclamó con fuerza el albino, y luego volvió a reír un poco más. – Se gastara tu dinero en lo que sea, y cuando se le acabé le robara a otro, o esperara a que otra alma inocente como tú lo mantenga. Al fin y al cabo no lograste nada.

Enishi se acomodó en su asiento, cruzó sus piernas, y se dispuso en ese mismo momento a dar la orden de retirarse. No esperaba realmente que le diera algún tipo de respuesta. ¿Qué podría decirle?, era obvio que tenía la razón. De seguro se quedaría ahí parada, pensando en silencio todo lo que había ocurrido, y al final de cuentas llegaría a la conclusión obvia: había cometido una estupidez.

Sin embargo, de nuevo no fue capaz de dar la orden que deseaba, pues una vez más, en contra de todas sus predicciones, la voz de aquella mujer se le adelantó.

\- Tal vez para alguien como usted, que viaja en un carruaje elegante como ese, y que no siente el menor pudor ante la idea de quitarle la vida a un pobre hombre sólo porque tropezó con usted, lo que hice es un _“acto caritativo mediocre”_. – Refutó con firmeza y dureza la castaña, parada recta en su lugar. Enishi simplemente la miraba de reojo. – Pero el haberle quitado mi dinero tampoco hubiera logrado nada; sólo habría provocado que ese hombre pasara otro día sin comer, o lo forzaría a robar a otro. Si no se hace nada para remediar la situación de las personas, entonces con más razón no se logra nada. – De nuevo, Magdalia volvió a sonreír con gentileza, al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre su pecho. – Pero yo prefiero pensar que una acción caritativa, por más pequeña que sea, siempre llega al corazón de las personas, y nos acerca a todos a Dios. Desde el hombre más rico hasta al más pobre.

\- ¿A Dios dijiste? – Murmuró en voz baja el mafioso. Guardó silencio un par de segundo, y entonces, volvió a sonreír como antes. – Ya veo, ¿de eso se trata? _“Caridad”_ y _“Ayudar al Prójimo”_ , ¿no es así? En otras palabras, la doctrina de Cristo.

Enishi había dado justo en el clavo. Sólo había un tipo de persona que podía ponerse a decir ese tipo de cosas tan fácil, y su manera de vestir y ese colgante que traía reafirmaba la teoría: era una cristiana, y al parecer, una muy devota. Magdalia no lo negó. Al contrario, asintió con su cabeza, y alzó su mirada con orgullo.

\- Así es. Nuestro señor Jesucristo nos enseñó que hay que ayudar al enfermo, al pobre, al invidente, e incluso al pecador.

\- Y así te ganas tu lugarcito en el Paraíso, ¿no es así? – Comentó divertido el albino.

\- ¡No se trata de eso! – Exclamó con fuerza ella a su vez. – ¡Es la manera en que todos los seres humanos podemos vivir en harmonía y en paz! No es sólo nuestra paz celestial, sino también nuestra paz terrenal…

\- Cómo sea, no tengo tiempo para esto. – Interrumpió rápidamente, acomodándose de nuevo y sacando su reloj de bolsillo para consultarlo. – Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que acabas de hacer. Vámonos ya, que tengo una cita en una hora.

De inmediato el cochero puso en marcha a los caballos, y estos comenzaron a jalar del  carruaje con velocidad. El vehículo de cuatro ruedas se alejó a paso veloz por las calles de Shanghái, dejando detrás a dos personas con emociones cruzadas. Magdalia aparentemente se encontraba algo molesta por ese último comentario, pero intentó recuperar la compostura; no podía dejar que alguien como ese tipo la molestara. Shouzo, por su parte, se sentía relativamente aliviado de que todo hubiera salido bien, sin peleas, sin sangre, y sin muertes. Era obvio que en otras circunstancias, en otro momento, eso podría haber terminado muy mal.

\- Siempre se debe de procurar mantenerse firme ante esas personas, Shouzo. – Comentó Magdalia luego de un rato, mientras seguía viendo en dirección a donde se había ido el carruaje. – Hombres como él siempre buscan encontrar tu debilidad y hacerte tambalear. Los he conocido toda mi vida. Se divierten haciéndose los más inteligentes que tú, y creen que te pueden hacer dudar de lo que crees. Si eres firme en tu fe, no necesitas que nadie te la reafirme. Nunca lo olvides, Shouzo.

\- Sí, Santa Magdalia. – Contestó él, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. – Lo que hizo fue realmente impresionante, y no sólo lo que hizo por ese hombre, sino también el mantenerse firme y decida ante esas personas. Pero también fue muy peligroso. Como usted misma dijo, ese hombre no sentía pudor de matar a alguien sólo porque tropezó con él. Podría haber…

\- Shouzo. – Magdalia se giró con cuidado hacia él, colocando de nuevo una mano sobre su hombro, y sonriéndole con gentileza. – No te preocupes, todo salió bien. Dios está con nosotros, ¿lo recuerdas?

El joven miró fijamente a la joven con seriedad, pero de inmediato le correspondió su sonrisa, asintiendo con su cabeza de manera afirmativa. Magdalia le dio unas palmaditas en su hombro, se giró, y entonces comenzó a caminar.

\- Será mejor que volvamos a la posada. Ya fueron demasiadas emociones por una tarde.

\- Sí. – Shouzo asintió con la cabeza, y entonces comenzó a seguirla, siempre unos pasos detrás de ella.

\- - - -

El carruaje en el que iba el líder actual del Feng Long y su jefe de guardia, se movía a toda velocidad hacia una de sus residencias. Como todos los otros líderes del grupo, Enishi tenía varias casas a su disposición. Para ser exactos, poseía tres residencias diferentes en Shanghái, una grande que era la que más frecuentaba y en donde vivía, y otras dos de menor tamaño a las afueras, a las que iba esporádicamente para relajarse o entrenar, y que normalmente eran habitadas por varios de sus hombres de confianza y sirvientes, y donde guardaba celosamente algunos artículos personales y armas. Tenía otras dos más, una en Hong Kong y otra en Hangzhou, mismas que sólo visitaba cuando iba a viajes de negocios. Sin embargo, en los dos años que llevaba como cabecilla del Feng Long, sólo las había usado en una sola ocasión; de seguro deberían de estar en muy mal estado para ese momento.

Ahora se dirigía a su casa principal, donde atendería a dos hombres de Beijing. No le gustaba atender ese tipo de asuntos, normalmente los hacía en compañía de Hei-shin, o simplemente dejaba que él solo se encargara. Pero esporádicamente, algunos clientes, emisarios o mensajeros, pedían hablar directamente con el jefe, y ese era él; era parte de las cosas que se tenía que hacer por estar en dicho puesto.

Mientras avanzaban, se encontraba mirando pensativo por la ventana; no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que comenzaron la marcha. Era común no verlo muy animado cuando tenía que atender ese tipo de asuntos de negocios pero, en esa ocasión, se le veía más serio que de costumbre.

\- ¿Todo bien, señor? – Le preguntó Xung-Lang con cuidado. Éste no contestó de inmediato.

\- Claro que sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – Le contestó a su vez sin apartar su vista del paisaje moviéndose mientras avanzaban.

Xung no volvió a preguntar; era evidente que algo le perturbaba, posiblemente algo visto en la reunión, posiblemente algo de lo que habló con el maestro Hei-shin a solas, incluso ese fugaz encuentro con esas dos personas y aquel ladrón. Claro, que también podrían ser las tres cosas.

En realidad, la respuesta correcta era la última. Pensaba en los dos posibles clientes de origen japonés, de su país, que tendrían. Pensaba en la información que supuestamente Hei-shin poseía, y se preguntaba que contendría. También pensaba en esa chica, y en su acto tan curioso del que había sido testigo. Al mismo tiempo, le parecía curioso que se hubiera cruzado con una joven cristiana justo cuando unos minutos antes estaban hablando precisamente de cristianos en la reunión. No era del todo raro pues, era común encontrar en Shanghái cristianos tanto occidentales como asiáticos. Pero había un detalle más en ella que no lo dejaba tranquilo, una idea que no podía sacarse de su cabeza, y no tenía que ver con su apariencia, ni con lo que hizo, ni lo que dijo… Más bien, tenía que ver con su voz, con su forma de hablar.

\- _“Esa chica…”_ – Pensaba el mafioso para sí mismo. – _“A pesar de su apariencia y su vestimenta, había algo singular en su manera de pronunciar el chino. Me pregunto si… ¿Acaso era japonesa?”_

Le pareció detectar algunas variaciones en su tono de voz, que sólo había notado en gente que había aprendido el japonés antes que el chino. Evidentemente, él también debería de tenerlas, pero poca gente podía detectarlas. Pero no estaba seguro de ello pues, por su color de ojos, su cabello, su piel, sus facciones y vestimenta, tenía toda la apariencia de una mujer occidental. ¿Sería acaso realmente una cristiana japonesa? No lo parecía a simple vista. Si era así, entonces si era muy curioso cruzarse con una joven cristiana japonesa, cuando precisamente hablaban de cristianos japoneses en la reunión. Muy curioso…

Enishi siguió pensando en ello todo el camino hacia su casa. Una vez ahí, atendió sus asuntos y prácticamente se olvido del tema rápidamente.

\- - - -

**15 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

Los viajeros de la posada ya habían pasado su tercera noche en Shanghái, y aún no tenían mucho progreso en su misión, pero ya habían logrado algo. Preguntando e investigando, se habían enterado del sitio en dónde podían encontrar a la comunidad cristiana de esa ciudad, o al menos a una porción considerable de ella. Varias de estas personas a las que buscaban vivían en los barrios bajos, habitados por vagabundos, desempleados, drogadictos y delincuentes… Era algo horrible para ellos pensar que su gente viviera de esa forma, ¿pero qué podían esperar de un Shanghái controlado por un grupo como el Feng Long? La libertad de creencia no era mejor ahí de lo que era actualmente en su país. Pese a esto, mucha gente aún no aceptaría volver al Japón Meiji, pues las cicatrices de su pasado creadas por el Japón Tokugawa no habían desaparecido. Pero tenían la esperanza de que el escucharlos los haría cambiar de opinión, los haría pensar que un futuro en paz, estable y libre era posible, si se encontraban a lado de su salvador, Shougo Amakusa.

Shougo Amakusa era el elegido para seguir la lucha iniciada hace doscientos cincuenta años por Amakusa Shiro, el líder cristiano más importante del Japón, y que, sin embargo, murió trágicamente en el Castillo de Hara, cuando no había cumplido siquiera los veinte años, ni hecho realidad el sueño de la Tierra Sagrada de los Cristianos. La Rebelión de Shimabara fue apagada por el gobierno Tokugawa, pero el fuego que inició aún seguiría latiente en los corazones de aquellos cristianos que años, décadas y siglos después, seguían siendo atacados, agredidos y oprimidos en su propio país. Pero todo estaba por cambiar; Shougo Amakusa, la reencarnación de Shiro Amakusa, el cuarto hijo de Dios, había vuelto a Shimabara, trayendo consigo sólo una cosa: la esperanza.

Amakusa se encontraba a solas en su cuarto esa mañana, sentado frente a la ventana mirando al puerto, más específicamente mirando hacia el mar. No había nada en especial ahí, sólo agua, unos cuantos barcos, unas aves que apenas se veían, y el horizonte perdiéndose a lo lejos. Pese a eso, aquel hombre de cabellera café larga y ojos verdes, miraba en esa dirección totalmente sumido; era imposible adivinar que era lo que cruzaba por su mente en esos momentos.

De pronto, alguien llamó a su puerta, y sin esperar siquiera el permiso para entrar, ésta se abrió con cuidado; el hombre ni se viró a ella.

\- Buenos días, hermano. – Escuchó como una voz dulce y delicada pronunciaba desde la puerta. Quien le hablaba era su hermana menor, una hermosa joven unos años menor que él, de ojos verdes como los suyos, cabello castaño más claro, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, piel blanca y delicada. Usaba un vestido largo color verde olivo de mangas cortas.

Amakusa no respondió a sus saludos de buenos días, pero eso no le preocupó; de hecho, eso no era algo tan raro en él. La ojos verdes cerró la puerta detrás de ella, y recorrió con tranquilidad todo el camino desde la entrada hasta la silla en donde se encontraba su hermano, parándose detrás de ésta y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del hombre castaño.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó con un tono dulce, casi maternal en su voz.

\- Buenos días, Sayo. – Respondió luego de un rato sin voltear a verla siquiera. Sayo era el nombre japonés de su hermana, el nombre que sus padres le habían puesto al nacer, pero su nombre de cristiana es aquel que había usado para no llamar tanto la atención durante su niñez fuera de su país: Magdalia. – Sí, no te preocupes. Yo sólo…

\- Sólo mirabas el mar, ¿cierto? – Interrumpió Magdalia con una sonrisa burlona, alzando su mirada hacia el mismo punto que él. – Se ve que no has cambiado, hermano. Recuerdo que desde niño te gustaba sentarte en la colina de la capilla, allá en Shimabara, solamente para ver el mar. Eso siempre te relajó. Aunque la vista de esta ventana no es tan bonita.

Magdalia pasó por un lado de la silla y se paró a lado de su hermano mayor, para admirar mejor a través de la ventana. La naturaleza de su comentario se debía al hecho de que por ahí, no sólo se veía el mar, sino también el puerto, el mercado, y toda esa multitud de gente y barcos. Además, incluso el mar no se veía tan hermoso como el de Shimabara.

\- De cierta forma es el mismo mar y las mismas aguas que se ven desde Shimabara. – Señaló Shougo con seriedad.

\- Tal vez sean las mismas aguas, pero en verdad no es la misma vista. – Agregó ella a su vez, riendo un poco. Shougo de nuevo no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, simplemente sonrió ligeramente.

Shougo Amakusa se distinguía por ser una persona seria; pocas cosas en ese mundo podían hacer que surgiera una sonrisa en su rostro, y su hermana era una de esas pocas, y tal vez la principal de ellas.

\- Es una lástima que no tengamos un piano aquí. – Prosiguió. – ¿Recuerdas cuando vivíamos en Hong Kong? Te gustaba sentarte así como estás, viendo por la ventana, mientras yo tocaba el piano para ti.

\- ¿Lo tocabas para mí? – Contestó Amakusa con un leve sarcasmo. – Siempre pensé que lo hacías para molestarme con esa música.

\- ¡Qué malvado eres, hermano!

Su personalidad le impedía en ocasiones transmitirle por completo a su hermana todo lo que sentía por ella. Muchos que vieran su relación, podrían pensar que él era demasiado cortante y distante con ella. Sin embargo, Magdalia más que nadie sabía que no era así. Shougo amaba a su hermana, era su tesoro más importante, en especial desde aquel día, en que lo habían perdido todo, y sólo le había quedado ella. Daría lo que fuera por su bienestar, lo que fuera. Tal vez no le expresaba sus sentimientos con palabras con la suficiente frecuencia, pero ellos dos no necesitaban de palabras para saber lo importantes que eran el uno para el otro.

Ambos habían ido a China de nuevo para hablar y transmitir su esperanza a los pueblos cristianos que se ocultaban en los puertos controlados por los occidentales, entre ellos Shanghái. Una vez que ya tenían identificados donde encontrarlos, era momento de ponerse a trabajar en ello.

Alguien más llamó a la puerta en ese momento; parecía que era una mañana movida. Magdalia pensó que sería Shouzo, por lo que se permitió darle el permiso de pasar.

\- Adelante. – Exclamó la castaña mientras se giraba hacia la puerta, pero el visitante no era Shouzo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, surgió el rostro no muy agraciado de Kaioh, con su típica mirada astuta que a ella ponía nerviosa siempre que veía.

\- Buenos días, Shougo-sama. – Saludó el hombre de cabeza rapada al entrar al cuarto. Traía su abrigo sobre su brazo izquierdo, y en la derecha sostenía un objeto plano y blanco, como un papel.

Magdalia nunca había tenido una buena impresión de aquel hombre. No era sólo por su apariencia, aunque de hecho, ella siempre había tenido una facilidad casi innata de juzgar a las personas por sus rostros, y rara vez uno la había puesto tan inquieta como el de aquel hombre. Eran también las cosas que decía, que hacía, o no hacía. Pese a eso, su hermano sí confiaba en él, y había demostrado ser un hombre muy astuto y fiel en esos últimos años, así que simplemente podía limitarse en esos momentos a dar los buenos días de manera cortes que le era posible y tragarse esos pensamientos por ahora.

\- Buenos días, Kaioh-san. – Saludo la castaña, inclinando el cuerpo un poco hacia el frente.

\- Buenos días Santa Magdalia. – Contestó él al mismo tiempo, colocando una mano en su corazón y haciendo una ligera reverencia. Desde hace un año, cuando ella y su hermano volvieron a Shimabara, la gente de ahí comenzó a llamarla _“Santa Magdalia”_ , por motivos que ella aún no entendía del todo, pero procuraba no darle mucha importancia. – Siempre tan hermosa, si me permite decirlo.

Magdalia endureció su mirada un poco al oír eso. Ese era el tipo de comentarios que no le agradaba escuchar de su parte. Si un hombre le dice un cumplido como ese a una mujer, normalmente uno esperaría que fuese con buenas intenciones, o al menos que realmente pensara lo que dice. Pero en ese hombre, sentía que todo era falso; ni siquiera pensaba que fuera con malas intenciones, simplemente le parecía _“falso”_.

\- ¿Qué deseas ahora, Kaioh? – Interrumpió de inmediato Shougo mientras se paraba de su silla; a él tampoco le había agradado de todo el comentario.

Kaioh sonrió optimista, posiblemente ignorante de lo que pasaba por la mente de sus dos oyentes sobre su persona en esos momentos, y prosiguió a contestar la pregunta que le acababan de hacer.

\- Tengo buenas noticias sobre el asunto del Feng Long. – Informó y de inmediato extendió lo que traía consigo hacia el hombre de cabello largo; era una invitación en papel blanco. – Los líderes nos invitan a una fiesta esta noche para discutir los términos de nuestro negocio.

\- ¿Una fiesta? – Exclamó Magdalia con curiosidad al oírlo, pero tan sólo un vistazo rápido de la mirada fría y dura de su hermano la hizo darse cuenta de que era mejor guardar silencio.

\- ¿Esto es una buena noticia para quién? – Contestó Shougo con fastidio arrebatándole la invitación a Kaioh de las manos, para luego caminar hacia la ventana de nuevo.

Una vez ahí, con la luz de la mañana que entraba, la miró con más detenimiento. Era un papel fino, con letras occidentales escritas con perfecta caligrafía cursiva; posiblemente estaba en inglés.

\- ¿Qué tipo de fiesta es ésta? Una fiesta llena de mafiosos y delincuentes no puede ser nada bueno. ¿Acaso siempre discuten sus asuntos en ese tipo de lugares?

\- No lo sé. Pero como sea, no podemos despreciarlos. – Agregó Kaioh, dando unos pasos hacia él. – Además, es una oportunidad perfecta, quien sabe cuando nos den otra.

\- ¿Ellos nos deben de dar una oportunidad a nosotros? ¿Qué no son hombres de negocios y nosotros sus clientes potenciales? – En ese momento, Shougo se giró de nuevo hacia el hombre de cabeza rapada, y prácticamente le arrojó la invitación de regreso. – Kaioh, te dije que no nos molestaras con ese asunto. Si tanto te interesa, entonces ve tú a arreglar eso. No me quiero entrometer. Además, Sayo y yo iremos hoy a los barrios bajos de Shanghái, y no tenemos tiempo que perder en ese tipo de cosas.

Kaioh apenas y pudo atrapar la invitación de regreso. La decisión en la voz de Shougo era definitiva, y con razón. Él había ido a Shanghái para otros asuntos, no para sentarse a discutir con ese tipo de gente, besarles los pies y bajar la cabeza, ¿y a cambio de qué? ¿Armas?, ¿armas traficadas y limpiadas con la sangre de gente inocente, y tal vez entre ellos su propio pueblo cristiano? De ninguna manera sería parte de eso.

Magdalia se limitaba a simplemente verlos en silencio. Su hermano le había comunicado el día anterior un poco sobre la plática que había tenido con Kaioh en privado; claro, ella también le había contado un poco sobre el casual encuentro que había tenido con un ladrón, y con un odioso hombre que casi lo mataba sólo por haber tropezado con él. La opinión de ella sobre el tema era similar a la de su hermano, mas no del todo. En efecto, ella pensaba que tratar con ese tipo de gente, ladrones y  asesinos de la peor clase, no era algo muy recomendable, e incluso era peligroso. Sin embargo, Magdalia poseía un sentimiento un tanto diferente con el tema de los _“pecadores”_ con respecto a lo que opinaba Shougo. Para él, uno solamente nacía cristiano, no se hacía, pero su hermana opinaba que era posible que la gente cambiara su camino, y poder convertirse. Para Shougo, la gente era malvada o buena, pero para Magdalia, existía bondad en cada ser humano, sólo era necesario encontrar la forma adecuada de sacarla a la luz. En parte se podría decir que eran dos pensamientos contrarios con respecto a la gente, uno desconfiado y pesimista, y otro esperanzador. Así que, para ella, aunque estas personas fueran delincuentes, existía la forma de hacerles ver lo importante, noble y sagrada de su misión, de llegar a sus corazones e iluminarlos. De esa manera, su apoyo no sería sucio, sino un apoyo enviado por el mismo Dios. Era un razonamiento que tal vez sólo la propia Magdalia era capaz de entender por completo.

\- Sé lo que me dijo, pero también le recuerdo que nuestro presupuesto es algo reducido. – Señaló Kaioh con seriedad. – Si queremos obtener el mejor trato posible, debemos de plantearles claramente nuestras intenciones y deseos, y la mejor forma de hacerlo es que usted se presente, que lo conozcan y lo vean al exponer nuestras intenciones, sus intenciones. De esa manera, podremos convencerlos más fácil para que nos den su apoyo. Yo me encargaría de todo luego de eso, pero lo único que necesitaría sería su presencia esta noche. Los cristianos de los barrios bajos seguirán ahí mañana, se lo aseguro; pero otra oportunidad como ésta tal vez no se nos vuelva a presentar.

Shougo guardó silencio, mirándolo fijamente mientras le decía todo eso. Miró con cuidado hacia la ventana una vez más, de nuevo hacia ese mar azul y amplio, cruzándose de brazos de manera pensativa.

\- ¿Enserio crees que eso nos ayude en algo?

\- Debemos de contar con eso, es lo que lo único que tenemos en estos momentos.

\- Un grupo delincuente que trafica con armas verán esto como un negocio, y plantearles nuestra situación no lo cambiará. – Agregó Shougo sin apartar su vista del mar. – Si nos venden las armas, será a su precio, y si no, es porque desean algo más. Así que no veo como mi presencia pueda cambiar eso.

\- No tiene porque ser así, hermano. – Interrumpió Magdalia de pronto. Shougo se sobresaltó, volteándola a ver extrañado; parecía como si hubiera olvidado siquiera que ella seguía ahí.  La joven de hermosos ojos verdes se le acercó rápidamente, parándose entre él y la ventana. En su mirada se notaba mucha decisión, y eso se reflejó más claramente en las palabras que surgieron de su boca inmediatamente después. – Tal vez si les decimos nuestra situación y lo que deseamos, ellos nos entiendan, y también nuestros sueños de crear una tierra libre para todos los Cristianos de oriente, no sólo para los japoneses, sino también para los del continente que huyen de un gobierno que oprime sus creencias. Sólo han pasado unos años desde la Rebelión Taiping, y debe de haber muchos cristianos que sean agredidos y atacados por ello, y aún deseen lo mismo, y es nuestro deber llevarlos por un camino correcto, no como el pasado que sólo derramó sangre. ¿No es por eso que volvimos a China?

\- Sayo, no sabes realmente con qué tipo de gente está tratando Kaioh. – Amakusa colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermana menor, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con seriedad. – Eso que dices no les importaría en lo más mínimo, a ellos solo les importa el dinero y el poder. No hay manera de que hombres corruptos y malvados como esos entiendan nuestra causa.

Magdalia sonrió con cuidado, mirando fijamente los ojos de Shougo con tranquilidad; era tal vez la única persona en el mundo que podía sostenerle la mirada.

\- ¿No dijo nuestro señor Jesucristo que debemos de acercar a los pecadores a Dios?

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto!

El Hijo de Dios se apartó rápidamente de su hermana, dando unos pasos hacia un lado. De nuevo, sus diferentes puntos de vista con respecto a la gente se encontraban. Magdalia se le acercó con cuidado una vez más sin miedo, colocando sus manos sobre su espalda.

\- Hermano, no tienes nada que perder con intentarlo. Si quieres puedo ir contigo.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendido, volteándose hacia ella rápidamente. – Claro que no, de ninguna manera te llevaré con todos esos delincuentes.

\- Tal vez su presencia nos ayude, Shougo-sama. – Señaló Kaioh, metiéndose en la conversación. Shougo volteó a verlo de golpe con una expresión casi terrorífica en el rostro, diciéndole directamente con los ojos _“ni siquiera lo pienses”_. – Santa Magdalia es un símbolo importante de nuestro movimiento, tanto como lo es usted. Su presencia y palabras podrían ayudarnos a convencerlos.

\- Por favor hermano. – Repitió Magdalia, juntando sus manos frente a su pecho a modo de suplica. – Si te puedo ser de utilidad para algo, deseo hacerlo. Recuerda que éste no es sólo tu sueño… Es nuestro.

Eran dos contra uno, algo no muy justo, en especial si uno de esos dos era su hermana menor. Shougo permaneció callado por varios segundos, y luego pasó a sentarse de nuevo en su silla, cruzando las piernas y apoyando su cabeza contra el respaldo.

\- Está bien. – Murmuró luego de un rato. – Pero Shouzo te acompañará, y no te separarás de él ni un segundo.

\- Sí, está bien. – Asintió la ojos verdes con una amplia sonrisa. –  Te lo prometo, hermano.

Magdalia parecía optimista, e incluso emocionada por su nueva misión. Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba ver esa misma noche. Ni ella, ni tampoco aquel extraño mafioso que había conocido el día anterior, tenían idea de lo que pasaría como consecuencia de ese fugaz encuentro, y de ese cruce de miradas…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 3**

_Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron en un encuentro fugaz. ¿Será sólo eso? Pronto se darán cuenta que sus destinos se volverán a entrecruzar más pronto de lo que esperaban. ¿Es esto sólo una coincidencia más?_

**_Capitulo 4: Agua y Limón_ **


	4. Capitulo 04. Agua y Limón

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**El Tigre y El Dragón**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capitulo 4_ **

**_Agua y Limón_ **

****

**Shanghái, China  
** **15 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

La Residencia Este de Pai Hong-lian, uno de los Siete grandes Líderes del Feng Long, era una casa realmente enorme, estilo europeo de dos pisos, prácticamente una réplica más pequeña del Castillo Versalles de Francia. Tenía amplios jardines frontales y posteriores, con árboles y arbustos cubiertos de adornos y luces. Faros alimentados con gas alumbraban el camino desde el portón principal, hasta la puerta de la residencia. La casa tenía alrededor de veinte habitaciones, un amplio cuarto de baño, una casa auxiliar para la servidumbre, y dos salones de fiestas, y en uno de ellos, en el más grande, se estaba llevando a cabo la _“pequeña reunión”_ que Hong-lian había prometido el día anterior. Pese al tamaño, elegancia y gala de la mansión, era sólo una de las tres casas auxiliares de Hong-lian, y no tenía comparación con su casa principal.

El salón de fiestas era extenso, de forma redonda, adornado con candelabros de oro, una amplia pista de baile, y varias mesas con manteles blancos alrededor de ésta. Había varias mesas con bocadillos, al igual que meseros que andaban de un lado a otro atendiendo a los invitados. Hablando de invitados, el salón estaba repleto de ellos, entre los que se podía reconocer a seis de los siete líderes del Feng Long; el maestro Fei Ming-hu había desistido de ir, tal y como había indicado en la comidar. Cada líder iba acompañado de algunas personas, entre ellas sus guardaespaldas, hijos, hijas, y acompañantes. Había también algunos líderes intermedios y bajos, soldados, capos y asesinos del Feng Long, junto con empresarios chinos e ingleses, y incluso gente del gobierno chino. Se podría decir sin temor a equivocarse que la gente más poderosa del este de China se encontraba reunida en ese lugar y momento, y por lo mismo, era el sitio más resguardado y seguro; sólo un loco intentaría infiltrarse a escondidas a ese sitio, al menos que quisiera el cuerpo lleno de balas… o algo peor.

Pero de toda esa gente importante, había uno que se distinguía. Este invitado, el más esperado de la noche por todos, hizo su aparición un par de horas luego de que la fiesta empezara, llamando la atención de conocidos y extraños por igual en cuanto puso el primer pie en el salón. Rara vez Yukishiro Enishi, el cabecilla actual del Feng Long, hacia acto de presencia en una reunión de ese tipo, pero ahí se encontraba esa noche. Como siempre, el joven japonés portaba esas gafas oscuras que lo distinguían muy bien, aunque fuera de noche, y un atuendo de color negro y blanco, de cuello alto, botones dorados y mangas largas, y una capa blanca sobre los hombros que caía elegantemente por su espalda. A sus espaldas, era seguido por Xung-Lang, su leal guardia, igualmente portando sus dos Daos y su sombrero de paja que escondía sus ojos.

Varios hombres y mujeres se le acercaron con respeto en cuanto lo vieron llegar, saludándolo, alagándolo, tomando sus manos y admirándolo… _“como viles lame botas”_ , pensaba Enishi mientras les sonreía a todos de manera despreocupada y aceptaba sus gestos amables. Era obvio que ninguno de esos tipos lo voltearía a ver siquiera si no fuera el líder de la mafia más poderosa y temida de Shanghái, y si no temieran perder sus prestigios, o sus cabezas en su defecto, si acaso llegaban a ser descorteses con él. Prácticamente toda persona en este mundo sueña y ambiciona con llegar a poseer ese grado de poder, poder que hiciera que la gente le temiera, lo respetara, y estuvieran dispuestos a complacerlo en todo. Pero, para Enishi, todas esas cosas no eran más que vacías ilusiones creadas por esa escoria de gente, que nada tenía que ver con él. Por ello procuraba no ir a ese tipo de lugares al menos que fuera necesario. Y, lamentablemente, en esa ocasión lo era, y se veía obligado a sonreír y asentir, tal y como su posición le obligaba.

Luego de lograr pasar entre toda esa oleada de gente, miró a lo lejos justamente a la persona que buscaba. No era difícil de encontrar, pues sus cuatro guardaespaldas siempre resaltaban entre la multitud. Se encontraba de pie a lado de uno de los pilares, mirando a la pista de baile de manera pensativa. Enishi se adelantó rápidamente en su dirección, y a medio camino llamó su atención pronunciando su nombre.

\- Oh, Hei-shin, justo a quien buscaba. – Pronunció con energía.

Hei-shin se sobresaltó un poco al oír su voz y luego volteó a verlo con cuidado. Hei-shin no se complicaba mucho con su apariencia; traía el mismo atuendo negro estilo chino, muy similar al del día anterior, e igualmente iba acompañado por aquellos cuatro hombres de enorme tamaño que lo rodeaban de manera protectora. Enishi se le acercó, parándose a su lado; una ligera risa surgió de sus labios.

\- ¿Ni siquiera para una fiesta te separas de tus cuatro montañas con pies? – Comentó con algo de sarcasmo el japonés, señalando a los cuatro guardaespaldas; estos ni siquiera pestañearon, como si fueran estatuas.

\- Sabe que no tengo sus mismas habilidades físicas, jefe. – Le contestó con seriedad. – Además, podría decir lo mismo del muchacho que le acompaña.

Enishi volteó por encima de su hombro derecho. Evidentemente el comentario iba dirigido hacia Xung-lang que, como el mismo lo decía, siempre estaba siguiendo a Enishi, listo para protegerlo de lo que sea, aunque en realidad él casi nunca lo necesitara.

\- ¿Xung-lang? Él no es mi guardaespaldas realmente, es sólo la niñera que Hong-Lian me puso el día en que me convertí en el líder de la organización. No te ofendas Xung, nada personal.

\- Pierda cuidado, señor. – Le contestó el muchacho, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia el frente.

\- Pero es muy simpático, igual de callado que tus chicos, pero sólo debes de conocerlo mejor.

\- No lo dudo. – Comentó con ligero fastidio el Número Dos del Feng Long, girándose de nuevo al frente.

Parecía malhumorado esa noche, más que de costumbre. ¿Qué será? ¿No le gustaban las fiestas como a Enishi? No, ese no era el caso. ¿Era que tendrían que trabajar esa noche? No, él amaba el trabajo. Fuera lo que fuera, Hei-shin no parecía muy dispuesto a entablar una conversación con él, al menos que fuera necesario. Sin embargo, para éste, era más que necesario el hablar con él en ese mismo momento. Por buena o mala suerte, alguien se les acercó en ese momento, sin dejar que el albino pudiera siquiera decir lo que deseaba.

\- ¡Oh!, Enishi, Hei-shin, al fin llegan muchachos. – Escucharon como la voz socarrona de su anfitrión, Hong-lian, pronunciaba con fuerza no muy lejos de ellos.

El mafioso de complexión robusta se les acercó con cuidado, sosteniendo su puro con su mano izquierda, y trayendo consigo a una mujer sujeta de su brazo derecho, que era alrededor de quince centímetros más alta que él. Ambos líderes, y a su vez también sus guardias, se giraron hacia él, haciéndole una reverencia respetuosa al frente.

\- Gracias por la invitación, maestro Hong-lian. – Comentó Enishi con elocuencia.  – Es una hermosa velada, si me permite decirlo.

\- Más concurrida de lo que esperaba. – Señaló Hei-shin, volviendo a ver a su alrededor. Hong-lian se soltó riendo con fuerza y colocó su habano en su boca.

\- Ya sabes lo que digo, Hei-shin, si vas a hacer una fiesta, que sea una en grande, ¿no? Así no te darán ganas de hacer otra en un buen rato. – Contestó el hombre con su puro en los labios. – Oh, Enishi, recuerdas a mi esposa, ¿cierto?

Hong-lian giró su mano hacia la mujer que lo acompañaba. Era una mujer de cabello negro y lacio, con un peinado hacia arriba y un adorno dorado muy voluptuoso. Tenía ojos orientales, pero de un no muy común color azul, con una expresión seductora en ellos. Tenía la piel blanca, cuerpo delgado cubierto con un hanfu rojo y dorado, y algunos anillos en los dedos. Hong-lian traía uno de sus puros, y su mujer al mismo tiempo, traía una pipa alargada estilo oriental. Evidentemente ella debería de tener unos pocos más de treinta años, alrededor de veinte años menor que Hong-lian, y tristemente posiblemente unos dos, tres, máximo cinco años mayor que la mayor de sus hijastras, pero eso no importa mucho cuando se trata de un hombre poderoso y rico como él.

\- Por supuesto, señora Jun Lee. – Exclamó el albino, tomando con cuidado la mano de la dama, y dándole beso en ella de manera elegante. – Un gusto volver a vela.

\- El gusto es mío, Enishi. – Agradeció la mujer con notoria elegancia en su voz, mientras jugaba con su pipa en su otra mano. – Oh, chicos, ¿no me digan que vinieron acompañados únicamente de sus guardaespaldas? Qué desperdicio de juventud y belleza.

Una risita burlona, más discreta y educada en comparación con la de su esposo, brotó de los labios de la mujer. Enishi y Hei-shin simplemente guardaron silencio.

\- No les insistías, mujer. – Comentó el hombre robusto de inmediato. – Ya tuvimos una plática al respecto, y ninguno está interesado en las chicas por ahora. Parece que están demasiado ocupados.

\- Oh, eso es muy terrible de escuchar. – Agregó Jun Lee. – Reciban un consejo de sabios, caballeros. Nunca dejen que lo urgente del trabajo opaque a lo importante de la vida.

\- Sabías palabras, siempre se los he dicho pero no parecen hacerme mucho caso.

\- Muy por el contrario, maestro Hong-lian. – Interrumpió Enishi de pronto. El joven japonés cerró sus ojos, sonriendo levemente más para sí mismo, y colocó sus manos atrás de su espalda. – Yo siempre tengo primero lo importante de la vida, se lo aseguro. Y Hei-shin es un testigo de ello, ¿no es así?

El número uno del Feng Long volteó a ver a su mano derecha, y, al mismo tiempo, Hong-lian y Jun Lee le siguieron, como si realmente esperaran que Hei-shin dijera algo. Éste miró de reojo a Enishi, con ligera molestia en su mirada; su mal humor evidentemente no ayudaba mucho. Ignorando su comentario, optó por mejor volverse hacia el maestro Hong-lian y cambiar el tema.

\- ¿Hay noticias de nuestros invitados? – Preguntó el hombre de negro con seriedad.

\- ¿Los Cristianos? Ni idea. – Contestó el anfitrión, mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor. Como habían acordado el día anterior, habían invitado a la fiesta a unos compradores japoneses interesados en hacer negocios con ellos. – Tal vez están por ahí, pero con tanta gente es difícil saberlo. ¿Seguro que vendrán?

\- Me confirmaron su asistencia esta tarde. No deben de tardar.

\- Más les vale. Ya tengo preparada una sala apartada para la reunión.

\- Oh, no me digan que se pondrán a trabajar está noche. – Interrumpió Jun Lee en ese momento, metiéndose en la conversación.

\- Será algo rápido cariño, no te preocupes. – Contestó sonriente Hong-lian. – ¿Escuchaste Hei-shin? Procuremos que no se prolongue de más, recuerda que es una fiesta.

\- No depende sólo de mí, maestro. Pero haré lo posible.

Uno de los hombres de Hong-lian se le acercó en ese momento por un costado, y le susurró algo al oído. Asintió, tomó el puro de su boca y aquel hombre se alejó de nuevo.

\- Bien, bien, están en su casa chicos. Con su permiso, diviértanse.

Hong-lian se dispuso a retirarse junto con su esposa, de nuevo tomada de su brazo. Enishi y Hei-shin contestaron su comentario con una reverencia.

\- Oh, casi lo olvido. – Exclamó de pronto el mafioso luego de haberse alejado un par de pasos. – Adelántate mujer, tengo algo que hablar con Enishi.

Jun Lee parpadeó confundida al oírlo; había algo extraño en la manera en que lo había dicho. Viró su atención hacia el muchacho albino, quien al parecer tampoco tenía idea de qué quería hablar con él. Jun Lee asintió con cuidado a la petición de su esposo, y pasó a obedecer.

\- Con su permiso, caballeros. – Murmuró la mujer de cabellos negros, y se alejó caminando de manera tranquila y pausada.

Una sonrisa astuta surgió en los labios de Hong-lian, una muy visible para Enishi y Hei-shin cuando éste se giró hacia ellos. El mafioso caminó hacia Enishi y colocó su brazo derecho alrededor de su cuello de manera _“amistosa”_ ; el japonés permaneció tranquilo.

\- Sé que este tipo de fiestas no son todo de tu agrado, Enishi. – Comentó el hombre en voz baja, casi como si le estuviera contando algún secreto de vida o muerte. – Pero tú eres mi invitado de honor, eres el jefe, y estoy muy feliz del trabajo que has hecho, y como buen anfitrión, quiero que te sientas a gusto. Pensando en ello, te tengo un… regalo sorpresa guardado para que te la pases bien.

\- ¿Regalo? – Contestó confundido el albino.

\- No te preocupes, sé que te gustará. – Rió divertido al tiempo que le daba unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda con fuerza, de nuevo, casi tumbándolo. – Diviértete.

Dicho lo que tenía que decir, se retiró siguiendo la misma ruta que siguió su actual esposa, perdiéndose entre la gente. Enishi se enderezó con cuidado, acomodándose sus anteojos y capa luego de recibir de nuevo esas palmadas casi mortales en su contra. Se sentía algo confundido por su comentario. ¿Qué tipo de regalo tendría en mente?

\- ¿Qué piensas que quiso decir con eso? – Preguntó con curiosidad, girándose hacia Hei-shin.

\- Lo ignoro. – Contestó cortante el hombre de negro. Enishi parpadeó.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves más malhumorado que de costumbre.

\- ¿Acaso te importa? – Una risa forzada brotó de sus labios. – No eres el único con cuestiones personales privadas, ¿sabes? Pero ya que hablamos de eso…

Hei-shin introdujo su mano en su atuendo de pronto, y sacó de dicho _“escondite”_ una carpeta de cuero, de aquellas que se usan para transportar papeles importantes. Hei-shin sonrió de nuevo, ahora de una manera casi maligna, extendiéndole la carpeta a Enishi, quién la miró un poco incrédulo.

\- Lo prometido es deuda. – Comentó el Número Dos, con un tono casi burlón. – Aquí está la información.

Enishi clavó sus ojos en dicha carpeta sin moverse siquiera por aproximadamente un minuto. En su expresión se reflejaban varios sentimientos, que rara vez alguien hubiera visto en él: se veía ansioso, deseoso de tomarla, pero al mismo tiempo parecía temeroso. ¿Qué es lo que eso contendría? Se la arrebató de golpe luego de un rato, sujetándola contra su rostro.

\- Déjenos solos. – Pronunció con fuerza el albino sin apartar sus ojos de la carpeta.

Xun-Lang obedeció de inmediato, haciendo una reverencia y alejándose con la cabeza baja. Hei-shin, a su vez, hizo un ademán con su mano y asintió con su cabeza, indicándoles a sus cuatro guardaespaldas que siguieran dicha orden. Los cuatro, casi en formación militar, se apartaron a la par de ambos líderes.

Enishi abrió rápidamente la carpeta, deseoso de ver qué es lo que decían dichos papeles. Pocas cosas animaban y emocionaban al joven líder del Feng Long como lo relacionado con ese tema. Hei-shin rió un poco en voz baja al ver lo que hacía.

\- Son básicamente varios testimonios que nuestros hombres en Japón han reunido, de personas de diferentes pueblos que durante estos últimos diez años han tenido encuentros con un hombre que encaja con la descripción que me proporcionaste: un espadachín pelirrojo y de ojos violetas… y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda.

Los ojos turquesa de Enishi se abrieron por completo, y sus dedos se detuvieron a la mitad de su camino. Sintió que sus piernas le temblaban un poco, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba quieto como piedra. Podía ver lucidamente en su cabeza la imagen que Hei-shin acababa de describir, podía ver su cabello pelirrojo y largo, sus ojos claros y fríos, su cicatriz, esa cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda… Todo era bastante vivido, y era de esperarse, pues esa imagen lo había acompañado por diez largos años. Lentamente terminó de abrir la carpeta y sacó los papeles, todos manuscritos de diferentes testimonios, tal y como había dicho Hei-shin, que repetían consecutivamente las mismas palabras: espadachín, samurái, cabello rojo, ojos violetas, increíblemente hábil, muy agradable, muy bueno… cicatriz en forma de cruz.

_“¿Esa cicatriz aún continúa en su mejilla? Aún continúa…”_

\- A como lo describen, pareciera que se tratase de una especie de vagabundo o nómada. – Comentó Hei-shin, sin notar como el japonés estaba anonadado ante lo que leía. – No entendí muy bien todo, pero parece que la gente dice se dedica a ayudar a las personas con problemas o algo parecido. No sé si se trate del mismo hombre que buscas.

\- Es él. – Murmuró el mafioso de golpe sin apartar sus ojos de los papeles. – En Japón no es muy común la gente de cabello pelirrojo y ojos claros, menos lo son la gente de cabello pelirrojo y ojos violetas con cicatrices en su mejilla. Es él, tiene que ser él.

Enishi apretó un poco los papeles entre sus dedos inconscientemente, arrugándolo; era un notorio signo de su ansiedad. Hei-shin pareció extrañarse al escuchar esas palabras, pues de verdad parecía muy seguro de que se trataba de él, y sus motivos eran muy validos.

\- Eso no tiene mucho sentido. – Señaló. – ¿No me dijiste en alguna ocasión que era un hombre importante de la Revolución? ¿No debería de ser un funcionario del gobierno, un gobernador de alguna provincia, un oficial, general o algo así?

\- Evidentemente no le importaban ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Pero entonces…? – Una amplia sonrisa divertida surgió en los labios del hombre de negro, seguido de una fuerte y aguda carcajada. – ¿Entonces tu gran venganza es contra un pobre diablo?, ¿contra un mero vagabundo? ¿Estás obsesionado con un tipo así? ¿Pero qué demonios te hizo ese…?

Las palabras de Hei-shin fueron cortadas de tajo en cuanto sintió los ojos turquesa de Enishi, clavándose en él con una expresión llena de enojo, ira y rabia; evidentemente sus palabras no le habían provocado nada de gracia. El aura oscura que emanaba de aquellos ojos era tan densa e intimidante, que cualquiera hubiera caído de rodillas ante el miedo. Hei-shin no tuvo una reacción muy diferente realmente. Retrocedió rápidamente, pegando su espalda contra el pilar detrás de él, aferrándose a él inconscientemente, mientras gotas de sudor frío resbalaban por su rostro.

Enishi no dijo nada. Luego de eso, se volvió de nuevo al reporte, guardándolo de regreso a la carpeta; Hei-shin pareció calmarse un poco en ese momento.

\- Me disculpo. – Balbuceó mientras se arreglaba su traje. –  Se ve que realmente es un tema que te afecta demasiado. Como sea, esta información aún tiene que ser verificada. Será más fácil obtener datos cuando terminemos de formar nuestra red de información. Tengo pensado ir a Japón en un par de semanas más para supervisar esto, una vez que se tome una decisión en cuanto a nuestros nuevos clientes. ¿Quieres ir?

\- No gracias. – Contestó el Albino con seriedad al tiempo que guardaba la carpeta en el interior de su saco. – Confío en que te encargarás como es debido sobre eso.

\- De eso no debes de tener dudas. Pero eso me recuerda que debo de buscar a nuestros invitados. – Murmuró mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj de bolsillo, aunque realmente lo que deseaba era alejarse de él lo más pronto posible

\- Adelante.

El Subjefe del Feng Long se alejó caminando con falsa tranquilidad, con sus manos atrás de su espalda y su mirada firme al frente. Enishi ni siquiera lo volteó a ver mientras se alejaba; de nuevo, se encontraba totalmente inmerso en esa maraña de ideas y sentimientos que lo inundaban, hasta casi ahogarlo. Intentó caminar, pero pareció tambalearse un poco y casi caer. Por suerte, el mismo pilar al que Hei-shin se había aferrado con miedo, le sirvió le soporte para no caer. Se veía aturdido, desorientado; tenía ganas de sentarse y descansar, pero simplemente no podía ni moverse. No podía concebir las cosas que acababa de leer y escuchar, el sólo recordarlo le provocaba nauseas….

\- _“¿Viajas como un vil vagabundo de pueblo en pueblo?”_ – Pensaba para sí mismo totalmente abstraído. – _“¿Viajas ayudando a la gente con tu maldita espada asesina? ¿Ayudas a esos incrédulos con tu sonrisita de ángel? ¡¿Eso es lo que has hecho en los últimos diez años?! ¿Para qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con eso? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso es arrepentimiento?”_ – Los ojos de Enishi se le saltaron, sus puños se apretaron tan fuerte que casi parecía que sangrarían, sus dientes se apretaron entre sí, rechinando como si se fueran a romper. Todo su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso. – “ _Maldito desgraciado… Maldito bastardo… ¡¡Maldito Asesino!! ¡¿Sientes arrepentimiento?!, ¡¿Quieres redención?! ¡¿Crees que haciendo esto todos tus pecados desaparecerán?! No, nada de eso. Maldito Hipócrita. Vas a pagar, vas a pagar, vas a pagar, ¡vas a pagar…! ”_

La rabia llenaba por completo su cuerpo. A pesar de que Hei-shin había dicho que esa información tenía que confirmarse, él no necesitaba ninguna confirmación. Sabía que era él, el hombre al que tanto odiaba, esa persona en la que había pensado cada segundo de los últimos diez años. No le importaba los motivos por los que estuviera viviendo esa vida: iba a pagar por sus crímenes, y eso nada ni nadie lo evitaría.

\- Buenas noches, maestro Enishi. – Escuchó de la nada que una voz pronunciaba a sus espaldas, y casi al mismo tiempo sintió unas manos subir por su espalda hacia sus hombros.

El albino fue jalado de golpe a la realidad, y esto casi lo dejaba en estado de shock. Se sobresaltó de golpe al sentir repentino contacto, casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Se giró con agilidad casi felina, pegando su espalda contra el pilar y volteando a ver a quien quiera que se hubiera atrevido a no sólo hablarle, sino incluso tocarlo cuando se encontraba en ese estado. Su cuerpo le pedía voltearse y lanzar un golpe certero sin siquiera preguntar, pero pudo tener la suficiente lucidez para evitar hacer algo como eso. Además, se hubiera visto muy mal a los ojos de los presentes que golpeara a esa persona sin motivo alguno… Aunque, si estamos hablando el jefe de la mafia más poderosa de Shanghái, tal vez no tanto, pero igual no lo hizo.

Esta persona ni siquiera se mutó al ver esa reacción tan singular por parte del japonés. Era una mujer, una hermosa mujer, de menos de treinta años, pero aún así de seguro mayor que Enishi. Tenía cabello entre negro y azul oscuro, largo y lacio, totalmente suelto que le llegaba por debajo de su cintura. Tenía los ojos color avellana, con sombra azul en los parpados, y los labios pintados de un rojo intenso que sonreían de una forma coqueta y seductora. Su piel era blanca como nieve, su cuello un poco alargado, su cuerpo delgado, de busto considerablemente proporcionado y caderas anchas, cubiertos debajo de la seda color roja de su hanfu, con estampados de flores doradas. Era una mujer realmente atractiva y sensual, y en una fiesta como esa, vestida con esa ropa tan provocativa que dejaba ver demasiado bien sus atributos… Bastaba con decir que Enishi ya llevaba suficiente tiempo en esa organización como para saber quién o qué era.

\- Discúlpeme, ¿lo asusté, maestro? – Susurró en voz baja la mujer, dando un paso hacia él; traía un perfume de ciruelos, si no se equivocaba. – ¿Le puedo ofrecer una copa para disculparme, maestro Enishi?

\- No gracias, estoy bien. – Contestó cortante el mafioso, recuperando la compostura y arreglándose su traje con cuidado. La miró de nuevo de reojo, pero procurando no verla directamente; la parecía extrañamente familiar. – ¿Te conozco?

La mujer sonrió, cubriendo su boca un poco con la manga de su traje y se encogió de hombros.

\- Tal vez nos cruzamos en alguna reunión, u otra fiesta aburrida como ésta. Pero maestro, se ve realmente tenso esta noche. – La mujer se le acercó sin el menor pudor de pronto, dando un par de pasos hacia él, y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, acariciándoselos con movimientos lentos y pausados. – Sí, mire estos hombros. Debe de ser muy estresante ser el líder de una Organización tan poderosa, tan grande, y tan peligrosa… – Le susurró con un tono coqueto, y entonces pegó su cuerpo por completo contra él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. – Y siendo tan joven y… varonil.

Sus últimas palabras las susurró sobre el mentón de Enishi, pegándosele más y acercando su rostro con mucho cuidado al del mafioso, casi de manera cautelosa, respirando sobre sus labios. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarse de más, sintió como el japonés la tomaba de las muñecas con fuerza y la apartaba de él. A través de sus lentes oscuros, ella podía notar una mirada seria, dura y fría en sus ojos; era como si su _“magia”_ no tuviera el menor efecto en ese hombre.

\- Déjame adivinar. – Murmuró con dureza sin soltarla. – Tú eres el _“regalo sorpresa”_ de Hong-lian, ¿no es así?

La mujer volvió a reír de manera moderada; no ejercía nada de resistencia ante su agarre.

\- Me atrapó, maestro Enishi. Se ve a simplemente vista porque es el… jefe. El Maestro Hong se preocupa mucho por su diversión, maestro Enishi. Este tipo de fiestas y reuniones siempre pueden ser muy aburridas, y él desea que su invitado de honor se sienta lo más cómodo posible.

\- Estoy muy cómodo, gracias. – Contestó un segundo antes de soltarla al fin y apartarla de él. La mujer se tambaleó un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero sin perder el porte.

\- No se ponga así, maestro. – Comentó divertida, cubriéndose de nuevo su boca y barbilla. – ¿No me diga que lo pongo nervioso?

Enishi guardó silencio, intentando sobre todo mantener la compostura, cosa que no era muy fácil considerando el estado en que se encontraba sólo un minuto atrás, y también considerando el tipo de _“aproximaciones”_ que esa mujer hacía con insistencia. Se acomodó sus anteojos de nuevo con su dedo índice y medio, ocultando su mirada detrás de estos.

\- ¿Me veo nervioso? – Pronunció en voz baja, sonriendo con aparente tranquilidad.

\- No, para nada. – Negó divertida. – Pero si lo estuviera, tampoco estaría mal. Yo me puedo encargar de hacer que se relajé.

Al decir esto, colocó una mano sobre el pecho del muchacho, pasándola lentamente hacia un lado y hacia el otro, acariciándolo por encima de sus ropas. De nuevo, Enishi no la dejó seguir por mucho, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, la volvió a tomar de la muñeca, apartándola de él.

\- Dile al maestro Hong-lian que le agradezco todas sus atenciones. – Exclamó serio el japonés, dándose media vuelta y disponiéndose a caminar hacia la multitud de gente; prefería soportar las hipocresías de los invitados que a esa mujer. – Pero no se debe de tomar tantas molestias por mí.

\- ¿Qué le pasa maestro Enishi? – Le dijo con algo de fuerza, con notorio tono de burla en su voz. – No me diga que nunca ha estado con una mujer antes.

El albino se detuvo en seco al oír como esa mujer pronunciaba esas palabras. Su comentario no había sido muy discreto, y era evidente como varios de los invitados voltearon en su dirección al oírla; obviamente esa había sido su intención. ¿Sería verdad lo que aquella mujer acababa de decir?

\- ¿Y qué si fuera así? – Murmuró en voz baja, dándole la espalda.

\- Sería algo divertido. – Contestó ella, riendo un poco. – El gran cabecilla del Grupo Feng Long, el hombre más poderoso de  todo Shanghái, ¿nunca ha estado con una mujer?

Una risa discreta, pero notoriamente de burla, surgió de sus labios al tiempo que se ocultaba un poco detrás de su manga. Realmente sería algo insólito. Enishi era joven, pero no tanto. A los veinticuatro años, uno no esperaría que un hombre no tuviera ese tipo de experiencias, y especialmente si se trataba de un hombre tan poderoso e imponente como era el Número Uno de un grupo tan poderoso y grande como el Feng Long. ¿Sería realmente cierto?

De pronto, la risa burlona de aquella mujer fue cortada de golpe. Sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta siquiera, Enishi se dio rápidamente la vuelta y prácticamente se le lanzó encima, tomándola del cuello con su izquierda, y de su muñeca con la derecha y pegándola contra el pilar por completo. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par, y estos comenzaron a reflejar un notorio espanto, en especial al ver esa expresión tan aterradora, tan intimidante, tan profunda que cubría la mirada del japonés. Normalmente Enishi era capaz de mantenerse sereno y dejar pasar ese tipo cosas sin importancia. Pero esa mujer había jugado con fuego, en un momento en el cuál la paciencia de Enishi sólo necesitaba la menor provocación para desaparecer.

\- Aprende cuál es tu lugar y recuerda con quien estás hablando. – Los dedos del mafioso se presionaban ligeramente contra su cuello, pero estaba totalmente segura de que en cualquier momento podría aplicar la fuerza suficiente para destrozarle la tráquea sin piedad. Varias de las personas cercanas los miraban de reojo, pero ninguno tenía la intención siquiera de intervenir. – Podré ser un líder muy paciente y accesible, pero ni siquiera yo tolero que la gente se burle de mí, y en especial una mujer. Así que antes de hacerte la graciosa, piensa bien en las consecuencias.

Dicho esto, la soltó y empujó hacia un lado, todo en el mismo movimiento, haciendo que la mujer se tambaleara y cayera de costado al piso. Enishi la miró con indiferencia y de inmediato se arregló su capa, su traje, y comenzó a alejarse caminando como si nada hubiera pasado. Toda la demás gente, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. Eso era no sólo lo mejor que podían hacer, era lo único. Era un verdadero idiota el que se atreviera a molestar, aunque sea bromear, con uno de los siete líderes del Feng Long, especialmente a su líder.

Al menos para Enishi, algo había salido de bien de esa desagradable experiencia; el resto de la gente que había visto la escena ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra mientras se alejaba.

\- - - -

Amakusa Shougo seguía sin estar muy convencido de asistir a esa _“fiesta”_ , o como fuera que quisieran llamarla, en especial junto con su hermana menor. Mientras se encontraban en el carruaje, camino a aquel sitio, e incluso ya avanzando del portón principal hacia la casa, seguía preguntándose a sí mismo cómo fue que permitió que eso pasara. Ahí venían los cuatro: Kaioh, Magdalia, Shouzo y él, y era el único que no veía con asombro y casi _“admiración”_ la enorme y hermosa residencia a la que se iban acercando.

\- Este lugar es increíble. – Comentó Shouzo, casi sacando su cabeza por la ventanilla del coche. Iba vestido con el mismo atuendo del día anterior, una camisa negra de tela gruesa, sin mangas de cuello alto, y unos pantalones verdoso. – Es la casa más grande que he visto.

\- Veinte familias podrían vivir sin problema en un lugar así. – Escuchó como Magdalia decía con seriedad, sentada delante de él. Ella usaba un vestido formal largo hasta los tobillos, color verde claro, sin mangas, con olánes blancos en el área de los hombros, el cabello suelto y su medallón colgando de su cuello sin esconderse. – Sin embargo, es probable que ésta sea una casa que un hombre rico sólo utiliza para sus fiestas cuando hay miles de persona viviendo en las calles. No me parece que eso sea algo justo.

\- Ese tipo de comentarios no nos ayudaran mucho. – Interrumpió Kaioh rápidamente. Él traía el mismo atuendo formal estilo occidental del día anterior. – Sólo procuremos dar una buena impresión, Santa Magdalia.

\- No deben de preocuparse. – Le contestó ella con una sonrisa. – No haré nada que perjudique a mi hermano.

La joven de ojos verdes se viró hacia su hermano, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado, con sus brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Traía puesta una túnica verde larga, de mangas largas y anchas, con bordes amarillos, y unos pantalones amarillos también. Además de todo, ubicado en el asiento a su lado y recargado en la pared del coche, se encontraba su espada envainada; no iría a un lugar como ese, sin estar preparado por sí algo ocurría.

\- Los hombres que estarán aquí son personas muy peligrosas, Sayo. – Comentó el hombre de cabello largo sin mutarse. – Te repito lo que ya te dije: no te separes de Shouzo por nada.

\- No debe de preocuparse, Shougo-sama. – Agregó con decisión el joven de cabellos negros, asintiendo con su cabeza. – Puede confiar en mí.

Antes de que Shougo pudiera decir algo más, el carruaje se situó frente a la casa, y un siervo de atuendo negro les abrió la puerta para que bajaran. Shouzo bajó primero, ayudando a bajar después a Magdalia, seguida por Kaioh y por último Shougo, quien se colocó su espada en la cinta de su cintura en cuando puso los pies en tierra. 

Luego de subir las escaleras y pasar por el arco de la puerta principal, ingresaron a un recibidor, que más bien era una pequeña sala, con sillones, estantes y plantas decorativas. Antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando hacia el salón, dos hombres alto y fornidos se colocaron en su camino. Ambos tenían la piel morena, con cabello negro, uno corto y el otro con una trenza larga que caía sobre su hombro. Un tercer hombre, algo mayor, de estatura baja, cabello corto con peinado de hongo y un pequeño bigote, se paró frente a los otros dos, mirando fijamente a los recién entrados con ojos cansados. 

\- Su espada, por favor. – Murmuró en voz baja, señalando el arma que Shougo portaba en su costado. Éste la miró de reojo y luego volvió a ver a aquel individuo

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Sólo los miembros del Feng Long pueden entrar con armas la fiesta. Los invitados externos deben de dejarlas aquí. – Con el mismo dedo, señaló ahora a uno de los estantes de la sala, en donde se podían ver varias armas, incluyendo espadas, cuchillos, pistolas, e incluso rifles. – No se preocupe, se la regresaremos al salir.

\- Si es qué sale. – Comentó uno de los otros hombres, riendo un poco de manera burlona.

Amakusa frunció el ceño con molestia. Por cuestiones de seguridad, considerando el tipo de gente que de seguro habría adentro, era de esperarse que no se permitiera entrar con armas. Sin embargo, había dicho claramente _“sólo los miembros del Feng Long pueden entrar con armas”_. Eso significaba, sin lugar a duda, que ahí adentro había mucha gente armada, y si el salón era tan grande como se veía desde afuera, podría tratarse de realmente mucha gente, tal vez cientos. Definitivamente no tenía deseos de entrar a un sitio como ese sin su espada.

Sintió en ese momento como la mano de Sayo se colocaba delicadamente sobre la de él, y lo miraba fijamente. Era evidente para ella, con tan sólo ver su rostro, que si no hacía algo para tranquilizarlo eso podría terminar mal. Shougo no hizo movimiento o seña alguna por un rato, hasta que, para sorpresa de todos, Magdalia logró convencerlo sin pronunciara palabra alguna. El japonés tomó su espada, la retiró de su cinta y se la extendió al hombre frente a ellos, siempre con la notoria desaprobación en sus ojos. El hombre de bigote la tomó entre sus manos, y entonces él y los otros dos se hicieron a un lado, dejándoles el paso libre.

\- Disfruten su velada.

Magdalia sonrió con tranquilidad, y les hizo una reverencia tomando su falda con sus dedos y jalándola hacia los lados. Acto seguido, los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del salón con pasos lentos.

\- ¿Cuándo comienzo a divertirme? – Murmuró con seriedad al Hijo de Dios, a lo que su hermana sólo respondió con una pequeña risita.

La impresión de Shouzo al ver el edificio por afuera, no se comparó a su impresión al ingresar al interior de aquel salón de fiestas, repleto de personas, con música de violines y flautas, comidas exóticas y luces. Realmente era como ingresar al interior de algún castillo europeo. Dos meseros los recibieron en la puerta y los guiaron hacia una de las mesas, aparentemente reservada especialmente para ellos. Era difícil adivinar si era porque eran unos invitados _“Importantes”_ , o porque nadie querría sentarse con ellos por ser personas no tan importantes, japonesas o cristianas.

\- Hay más gente de lo que pensé. – Mencionó el guardián de Magdalia, sentándose en una de las sillas. – ¿Todas esas personas son mafiosas?

\- Muchos no lo parecen. – Agregó Magdalia también sentándose, y viendo a un grupo de personas en otra mesa. Parecían jóvenes de no más de veinte años, todos vestidos con ropas elegantes, casi ostentosas, pero de miradas y risas inocentes.

\- Enseguida vuelvo, iré a buscar al hombre que nos citó. – Informó Kaioh y entonces se alejó caminando entre la multitud.

En la mesa se quedaron los dos hermanos Amakusa, y Shouzo. Shougo seguía con la misma actitud que había tenido toda esa noche. Estaba sentado en su silla, con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, recargado en su respaldo y con las piernas cruzadas. Inútilmente, uno de los meseros que los había guiado se le acercó con amabilidad.

\- ¿Les ofrezco algo de tomar, señor? – Le preguntó con un tono gentil, pero el cristiano no sólo ni siquiera lo volteó a ver, ni siquiera se mutó al oírlo.

\- Hermano. – Murmuró Sayo en voz baja, con un tono de regaño.

\- No quiero nada. – Contestó al final de manera cortante.

El mesero pareció ponerse un poco incomodo por esto, pero parte de su trabajo era actuar normal ante cualquier situación, incluyendo esa. Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta y luego se giró hacia Magdalia, quien de inmediato supo que le estaba haciendo la misma pregunta.

\- Yo quisiera, bueno… - La jóvenes ojos verdes sonrió de manera apenada. – ¿Tiene algo que… no tenga alcohol?

\- ¿Disculpe? – Respondió confundido al oír esa petición. ¿Una bebida sin alcohol?, esa no era una petición común en ese tipo de fiestas. – Bueno, tenemos… agua, o una bebida francesa de agua y limón dulce.

\- Eso último suena bien, gracias.

El mesero se despidió con una reverencia, y entonces se alejó.

\- Hermano, debes de animarte un poco. – Mencionó Magdalia en voz baja, inclinando su cuerpo hacia él.

\- Me es difícil estar feliz en un sitio así.

Al decir esto, volteó a ver a su alrededor, viendo a todas esas personas, bebiendo, riendo, platicando en voz alta, bailando y fumando, como si fueran personas comunes, en una fiesta social o evento de caridad. Eran un puñado de sinvergüenzas, asesinos, ladrones, traficantes, delincuentes sin escrúpulos. ¿Cómo podían estar tan tranquilos divirtiéndose y riendo, sin tener al menos un poco de culpa o remordimiento por las cosas que hacían? Y encima de todo, también habría de haber gente externa a la que no le importaba el tipo de gente a la que iban a besarle los pies sólo para quedar bien con esa basura de gente. Ese sitio no era una fiesta, era sólo una madeja de mentiras, hipocresías, perversiones… El olor a tabaco y alcohol lo tenía enfermo desde que entró a ese lugar.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, se puso de pie y se dispuso de salir aunque fuera un segundo.

\- Díganle a Kaioh que salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco. – Les indicó mientras caminaba a la salida. – No hablen con nadie.

\- Sí, hermano. – Asintió Magdalia mientras lo ve alejarse entre la multitud hacia las puertas que llevaban al jardín. – Mi hermano es demasiado sobre protector, ¿no crees?

\- Él sólo quiere cuidarla, Santa Magdalia. – Señaló Shouzo. – En especial si está en un sitio como éste.

\- Shouzo, ¿acaso crees que me da miedo estar aquí? – Respondió con firmeza la ojos verdes, sentándose de manera recta y juntando sus manos sobre la mesa.

El joven de cabellos negros se extrañó un poco al oírla hablar así, sobre todo por ese singular tono serio en su voz. Magdalia echó un vistazo de nuevo a su alrededor, viendo el mismo escenario que su hermano acababa de ver, y por ello había decidido salir. Pero, igual como ambos miraban a las personas de maneras distintas, también tenían una apreciación distinta de ese lugar, ese momento, y esa fiesta.

\- Una vez que dejamos Japón, mi hermano y yo vivimos en lugares rodeados de gente peor que ésta. Estos hombres matan o agreden a otros por dinero y conveniencia. – La joven guardó silencio unos segundos, y luego prosiguió. – Pero hay quienes lo hacen por el simple placer de hacerlo, por miedo, por odio, o por intolerancia. No justifico lo que estos hombres hacen; de hecho lo repruebo totalmente. Pero una vez que conoces la maldad de afuera, te hace sentir algo mejor estar rodeado de gente malvada que al menos tiene un código de honor, y que no te mataría si no obtuviera algo de provecho con ello. Suena muy extraño ahora que lo digo en voz alta, ¿verdad? No me hagas caso.

\- No es extraño. – Contestó Shouzo, negando con su cabeza. – Creo entender a lo que se refiere. Usted es increíble porque siempre intenta ver el lado bueno de las personas. Incluso ahora, ve en ellos algo que ni Shougo-sama ni yo podemos ver.

\- No era precisamente eso a lo que me refería, pero casi. – Agregó Magdalia mientras reía ligeramente; en ese momento, el mesero había vuelto con su bebida.

\- Pero aún así, no deja de ser un lugar muy peligroso, en especial para una mujer... – Shouzo pausó de golpe sus palabras en ese momento, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

Magdalia, quien acababa de dar un sorbo de su bebida, la cual para su sorpresa era una bebida dulce pese a ser agua y limón, lo volteó a ver confundida al notar esto. El chico se giró hacia otro lado apenado, rascándose su mejilla derecha.

\- Lo que quise decir, para una mujer… bueno…

\- ¿Para una mujer bonita como yo? – Interrumpió Magdalia con un tono divertido, adivinando lo que Shouzo pensaba. – ¿Eso quieres decir?

Shouzo asintió con su rostro notoriamente ruborizado.

\- Lo siento. – Murmuró en voz baja sin voltear a verla de nuevo.

Magdalia sonrió levemente y siguió bebiendo de su vaso. Desde niña, siempre hubo personas que señalaban lo bonita que era, incluso en su natal Japón, considerando su aspecto occidental. Ella no acostumbraba preocuparse mucho por ello, pues no le importaba la apariencia física, ni la propia ni la de los demás. Claro que esto no impedía que a otros si les importara, y eso había sido causa de algunos problemas. Por suerte, su hermano nunca dejó que le pasara algo en todo ese tiempo.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, pero no me preocupa eso teniéndote a ti y a mi hermano cuidándome…

Las palabras de la ojos verdes fueron cortadas de golpe al desviar su mirada hacia un lado, y divisar a una persona en particular entre la multitud, un joven de cabello entre azul y blanco, largo sujeto con una cola de caballo, armado visiblemente con dos sables en su espalda. Magdalia pareció reconocerlo, y su mayor pista fueron las dos armas que portaba detrás de él…

A su mente vino de manera clara la escena del día anterior. Ese individuo, desenvainando sus dos armas justo cuando logró alcanzar a Shouzo, y para luego saltar hacía el ladrón de su bolso, y colocar el filo de sus armas contra el cuello de éste. Era él; de eso no tenía duda.

\- _“¡Ese joven!”_ – Pensó sorprendida al verlo, sólo por un instante antes de perderse de nuevo entre la gente. – _“Él que estaba con aquel hombre… ¿Acaso…?”_

La joven comenzó a mirar a todas direcciones con insistencia, y aparentemente algo nerviosa. Esa persona era uno de los sujetos que había visto el día anterior, uno de los guardias de aquel hombre…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4**

_Yukishiro Enishi y Magdalia están a un paso de volverse a encontrar. Pero el destino llevará al Mafioso Japonés a encontrarse con el curioso personaje Amakusa Shougo. ¿Qué será capaz de ver él en los dos hermanos Amakusa?_

**_Capitulo 5: Sólo un Baile_ **

\------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_-_ **_Jun Lee_ ** _, esposa de Hong-lian, es un personaje secundaria original de mi creación, hecho especialmente para esta historia, nunca apareció ni se mencionó en ninguna versión de la historia original._


	5. Capitulo 05. Sólo un Baile

**Rurouni Kenshin**

El Tigre y El Dragón

Wingzemon X

**_Capitulo 5  
_ ** **_Sólo un Baile_ **

****

**Shanghái, China  
** **15 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

Magdalia acababa de dar un sorbo de su bebida, la cual para su sorpresa era una bebida dulce, a pesar de estar hecha de agua y limón. Shouzo, sentado a su lado, intentaba expresarle de la mejor forma lo que le preocupaba de estar en ese sitio, en ese salón de fiestas, en esa enorme mansión, rodeada de todas esas personas. Habían ido hasta ese lugar para cumplir el deseo de  Kaioh, el hombre de confianza de su hermano, de hablar con los líderes del Feng Long, y ahora estaban ahí, sentados en una mesa posiblemente rodeados de puro hombres pertenecientes a esa Mafia, o al menso leales a ella. Su preocupación era justificada, pero ella no le tenía miedo a la situación. Era ciertamente una mujer fuerte; su historia la había hecho así.

Estaba por intentar decirle algo a Shouzo para calmar sus preocupaciones, pero calló de golpe al desviar su mirada hacia un lado, y divisar a una persona en particular entre la multitud: un joven de cabello entre azul y blanco, largo sujeto con una cola de caballo, armado visiblemente con dos sables en su espalda. Magdalia pareció reconocerlo, y su mayor pista fueron las dos armas que portaba detrás de él…

Rápidamente comenzó a mirar a todas direcciones con insistencia, y aparentemente algo nerviosa. Esa persona era uno de los sujetos que había visto el día anterior, uno de los guardias de aquel hombre… ese desagradable hombre… No se tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que aquel individuo de atuendo blanco y gafas oscuras debía de ser alguien de dinero, y evidente un delincuente al mismo tiempo. Y ahora estaban en una fiesta, donde prácticamente todos sus invitados encajaban en esa descripción. Si uno de sus guardias estaba en esa fiesta, ¿eso significaba que él también lo estaba? La idea pareció incomodarla demasiado. Ciertamente el conocerlo no fue una experiencia agradable, y lo que menos deseaba era repetirla, en especial con su hermano ahí.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Santa Magdalia? – Escuchó como Shouzo le preguntaba al notar como miraba a todos lados con insistencia.

\- ¿Eh? No, nada. – Contestó rápidamente, sonriendo y agitando sus manos, justo antes de pararse de su silla prácticamente de un salto. – Creo que Kaioh-san y mi hermano ya se tardaron. ¿Qué tal si les pasó algo?

\- No ha pasado tanto tiempo. – Agregó el chico de cabello negro, parándose también; Magdalia se veía más ansiosa. – Además, Shougo-sama dijo que no nos fuéramos de aquí.

\- No, él dijo que no hablarnos con nadie, y no necesitamos hablar con alguien para ir a buscarlos. Anda, vamos. – Insistió jalándolo de brazo, y sin poder oponer mucha resistencia, el joven tuvo que obedecer y seguirla. Después de todo parecía renuente a irse, y no podía dejarla sola.

Magdalia caminó sin rumbo fijo por el salón por casi un minuto antes de darse cuenta de que no estaba pensando bien en lo que hacía. Su hermano claramente les había dicho que iba a salir, y sin embargo ella había avanzado por el salón como si esperara verlo ahí. Tampoco había señales de Kaioh por ningún lado. Era de esperarse, considerando que ese salón estaba a reventar, y no sería fácil encontrar a alguien.

Shouzo sólo se limitaba a seguirla sin protestar ni decir nada. Era evidente que algo la había perturbado, ¿pero qué era? ¿Habrá visto u oído algo? De pronto, por estar atento únicamente de Magdalia, y por estar caminando entre el tumulto de personas con pasos apresurados, no pudo evitar chocar con alguien que caminaba en su dirección contraria. Pero no fue un choque ligero, ya que del impacto, la otra persona terminó en el suelo, mientras que Shouzo apenas y pudo evitar tener su misma suerte.

La ojos verdes se detuvo al escuchar a sus espaldas el golpe. Al girarse, lo primero que vio fue aquel molesto hombre que se sentaba y volteaba a ver a Shouzo con notorio enojo.

\- Oye, ¡¿qué te pasa idiota?! – Le gritó molestó aún en el suelo.

Era un hombre de un poco menos de treinta años, cuerpo delgado, muy delgado; casi parecía un muñeco de trapo. Tenía el cabello negro, corto con peinado de hongo, nariz puntiaguda y rostro alargado. Su ceño fruncido no le ayudaba mucho a su no muy agraciado rostro. A Shouzo no pareció gustarle la forma en que ese tipo le hablaba, y se notaba en cómo le regresaba las mismas miradas.

\- Shouzo. – Escuchó que Magdalia le pronunciaba en ese momento, amortiguando su molestia.

Al voltear a verla por encima de su hombro izquierdo, la joven lo miraba fijamente con seriedad, y negaba con su cabeza, indicándole con ese sólo gesto que no valía la pena causar problemas. Ese hombre vestía ropas elegantes, muy ostentosas y decoradas; obviamente era alguno de los personajes _“importantes”_ invitados a esa fiesta. Además, iba acompañado de dos hombres corpulentos y con trajes abultados, mismos que lo estaban ayudando a pararse. Por dónde lo veía, no era recomendable empezar una pelea. Desconocía que tan armados podrían estar esos dos sujetos, o si cualquier otro hombre a su alrededor podría saltar interviniendo en la pelea. Nuevamente, Magdalia parecía tener razón.

\- Discúlpeme, no me fije por donde iba. – Se disculpó el joven de cabello negro, agachando un poco la cabeza.

\- Oh, eso se nota. – Mencionó con fuerza uno de los hombres que acompañaban al caído, un sujeto de cara redonda, rapado, que escupía al hablar. Se le acercó a Shouzo de manera amenazante, picándole en el pecho con su dedo índice. – ¿Crees que con sólo decir eso todo se soluciona?

El chico frunció el ceño con molestia. Ese sujeto le gritaba, picaba, empujaba y escupía en cara al mismo tiempo; cualquiera necesitaría menos que eso para ser provocado. Por suerte, de nuevo Magdalia intercedió de inmediato para evitar que eso pasara a mayores. Dio varios pasos apresurados hasta pararse frente al hombre ofendido, y hacerle una educada y gentil reverencia como disculpa.

\- Discúlpenos por favor, señor. – Pronunció la ojos verdes; el hombre de cabello de hongo posó sus ojos sobre ella y los clavó en su hermoso rostro como dagas. – No queremos causar problemas. Mi acompañante no quiso ofenderlo, y se disculpa de cualquier malentendido que pudo haber sucedido. Seguimos con nuestro camino si no les molesta…

Dichas esas palabras, recuperó la compostura, se giró y se disponía a tomar a Shouzo de su brazo y alejarse rápido de esas personas. Sin embargo, no le fue posible culminar su movimiento; tal y cómo había dicho, o querido decir Shouzo anteriormente: _“ese no era lugar para una mujer tan bonita como ella”_. Al girarse, de inmediato sintió como aquel hombre la tomaba del brazo con algo de fuerza.

\- Oye, espera. – Pronunció con algo de exaltación, mientras hacía que se virara de nuevo a él. Una vez más, aquel sujeto de apariencia no muy agradable, pareció analizarla de arriba abajo; una amplia mueca de oreja a oreja se dibujó en sus labios. – Que linda eres, muñeca. ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos hermosos ojos?

Shouzo se sobresaltó de golpe al ver esto, en especial al ver como ese sujeto se atrevía a tomarla de esa forma tan vulgar; era obvio que no sabía a qué persona tenía agarrada del brazo con tan poco cuidado. El joven se le hubiera lanzado encima y le hubiera roto los dientes de una patada a ese atrevido en ese mismo momento, pero una vez más Magdalia volteó a verlo, indicándole con la mirada que se controlara. Shouzo, de nuevo, tuvo que permanecer calmado y aguantarse. Sin embargo, si Shougo estuviera ahí y viera esa escena, ni siquiera ella podría haber sido capaz de evitar lo inevitable.

\- Gracias por el cumplido. – Agradeció con un tono serio y cortante, mientras se retiraba su mano del brazo.

Los dos acompañantes parecieron sobresaltarse al ver la actitud de la joven.

\- Oye, ¿sabes quién es él? – Escuchó como comentaba uno de ellos, un hombre alto, delgado pero de hombros anchos, cabello negro sujeto con una cola hacia atrás. – Él es el maestro Xiao, el hijo mayor del maestro Ang. De seguro has oído hablar de él.

Magdalia mantuvo su expresión serena, dura y seria, sin mutarse en lo más mínimo por lo que le decían. Miró de nuevo a aquel hombre, aparentemente llamado Xiao; se había puesto en una postura confiada, con su cabeza alzada y pecho afuera, así como una sonrisa cínica en los labios. La verdad no tenía ni idea de quién era, y mucho menos de quien era el _“maestro Ang”_ del que hablaban, y tampoco parecía muy interesada en averiguarlo.

\- No, me temo que no tengo el gusto. – Fue su respuesta corta y directa.

\- Pues remediemos eso, que con gusto te lo doy. – Fue la respuesta de Xiao, pronunciada con un tono pícaro, y sin la menor intensión de esconder su malicia.

Lentamente el hombre acercó su mano derecha al rostro de Magdalia, con la clara disposición de tomarla de la barbilla. La joven castaña permaneció tranquila, como había permanecido todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, justo antes de que pudiera concluir su acto, Shouzo no pudo aguantar más y de inmediato se les aproximó, tomando al tipo de su muñeca con fuerza y alejándola de Magdalia.

Xiao volteó a verlo confundido. Shouzo seguía tomándolo de su muñeca con fuerza, y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con dureza; cualquiera adivinaría que estaba por golpearlo, y no se habría equivocado del todo. De pronto, Shouzo sintió como uno de los dos tipos que acompañaban a Xiao lo tomaba del hombro y le acercaba un objeto metálico y frío, pegándolo contra su cabeza. No necesitaba verlo para saber que era: el cañón de un revólver.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! – Le gritó con fuerza mientras seguía sujetando la pistola contra su cabeza. – ¡¿Quieres una bala en el cerebro?!

Shouzo volteó a verlo de reojo con molestia, soltó a Xiao en ese momento, lo que ellos interpretaron como un  acto de sumisión, pero era todo lo contrario: en su mente ya tenía claro que necesitaba las dos manos libres para poder girarse hacia él, quitarle el revólver y hacer que se lo tragara, al tiempo que arrojaba una patada al otro tipo para evitar que se le acercara, y estaba a un instante de de hacerlo realidad.

\- ¡Shouzo!, ¡Espera! – Le gritó Magdalia con fuerza, adivinando lo que estaba pensando.

¿Qué hubiera pasado luego de eso? ¿Shouzo hubiera seguido con lo que tenía planeado o hubiera obedecido de nuevo las palabras de la castaña y se hubiera detenido? Nunca se sabrá, pues en ese momento una nueva persona intervino para evitar que cualquiera de las dos acciones fuera ejecutada.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, caballeros? – Pronunció una voz extraña no muy lejos de ellos, llamando la atención de Magdalia y los otros.

Todos voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo, y sus reacciones fueron muy diversas entre sí, incluyendo la expresión de estupefacción que surgió en el rostro de Magdalia al ver a esa persona, parada con notorio porte y presencia delante de ellos.

\- ¡¿Tú?! – Exclamó atónita la ojos verdes, dando un paso hacia atrás; lo había reconocido de inmediato.

Ese hombre joven, de atuendo negro, y capa blanca, lentes oscuros y cabello blanco con peinado de puntas, sonrió divertido inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y cruzándose de brazos. Él también la había reconocido sin problemas. Después de todo, su cruce de miradas acababa apenas de ocurrir el día anterior. Shouzo también lo reconoció, y no reaccionó muy diferente a Magdalia. Estaba totalmente seguro de que era esa persona, el hombre del día anterior, el del incidente de la bolsa de dinero. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Qué significaba eso?

\- ¡Maestro Enishi! – Exclamó Xiao de pronto con una amplia sonrisa, aparentemente olvidándose de Shouzo y Magdalia en un sólo segundo.

Xiao, junto con los otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban, avanzaron hacia el japonés, chocando su puño izquierdo contra su palma derecha y haciéndole una reverencia inclinando sus cuerpos al frente al mismo tiempo. Magdalia y Shouzo se vieron el uno al otro confundidos al ver esto.

\- ¡Qué bueno es verlo maestro! – Agregó Xiao sin alzar su mirada. – Se ve muy bien esta noche si me permite decírselo.

\- _“¿Maestro?”_ – Pensaba Magdalia en ese momento sin entender qué era lo que ocurría. – _“Estos hombres son mayores que él, ¿porqué lo tratan con tanto respeto?”_

\- Gracias Xiao, muy amable de tu parte. – Le contestó el albino acercándosele, colocando sus manos en sus hombros y aparentemente arreglándole su traje, el cual se había desalineado con todo el ajetreo de su caída. – Tú también te ves bien, muy elegante.

\- Muchas gracias, maestro. – Agradeció el hombre de peinado de hongo, haciendo una reverencia más profunda; se le veía un poco nervioso.

Enishi sonrió divertido al ver las reacciones y gestos de aquel individuo. Xiao era hijo de Aang, y un verdadero cobarde que gustaba de actuar de brabucón para luego esconderse bajo las faldas de su padre. A pesar de ya ser todo un adulto, seguía siendo nada más que un niño mimado al que se le tenía que cumplir sus caprichos por más absurdos que fueran. Además, de todos los lame botas presentes en esa habitación, él definitivamente era el mayor de todos, claro, haciendo a un lado a aquellos que le lamían las botas a él por el sólo hecho de ser hijo de uno de los siete jefes del Feng Long, lo que los volvía lo patético de lo patético. Está de más decir que Enishi no lo tragaba, y con gusto lo hubiera hecho tragar tierra desde el primer día en que lo conoció. Más que nada le molestaba esa actitud cobarde y sumisa que siempre tenía frente a él desde que adquirió ese puesto. Xiao sabía que lo único que Enishi, como líder actual del Feng Long, necesitaba para pedir que le cortaran la cabeza a cualquier persona ahí en Shanghái, era sólo encontrar una buena excusa y pedirlo, y eso se aplicaba a él también pese a ser hijo de Aang. Claro que el mafioso japonés no lo haría, al menos no por algo tan mundano como solamente sentir repulsión por él; no se iba a arriesgar a enemistarse con Aang sólo por tomar una vida tan insignificante como la suya.

Como fuera, era más que obvio para el chico de anteojos oscuros las intenciones que tenía con aquella jovencita. Era típico de ese tipo de gente: pensaban que lo merecían todo, desde dinero, armas, lujos, sirvientes, hasta mujeres, y había que aceptar que la joven cristiana no era nada fea. Enishi se sintió tentado a irse y dejar que Xiao siguiera con lo suyo, pues en realidad no era un asunto que le afectara. De seguro eso le enseñaría a no meterse en ese tipo de lugares. Después de todo, ¿qué hacía una chica como ella ahí? Por otro lado, eso también significaría irse y dejar que Xiao se saliera con la suya y de nuevo obtuviera lo que quería aunque fuera por la fuerza, idea que no le satisfacía del todo.

-  Bien, con tu permiso. – Comentó el albino al tiempo que comenzaba a avanzar hacia el frente; Xiao y los otros dos se hicieron a un lado para abrirle camino.

Magdalia notó de inmediato que aquel individuo se acercaba a donde ella estaba parada. No, de hecho, se encontraba caminando directamente hacia ella. Shouzo, que se encontraba alejado de ella en ese momento, apenas y pudo reaccionar al notar esto. Pero justo antes de pudiera siquiera dar un paso para ponerse entre Magdalia y Enishi, este último giró, se paró justo a la diestra de la cristiana, la rodeó con su brazo por detrás hasta colocar su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo, y como acto final la atrajo hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, dejando tanto a la ojos verdes como a su acompañante totalmente estupefactos.

\- La señorita viene conmigo esta noche. – Exclamó con un tono jovial el mafioso, al tiempo que se acomodaba sus lentes oscuros con su mano derecha.

Los dos jóvenes cristianos abrieron sus ojos de par en par como platos al oírlo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó atónito Shouzo de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué…? – Repitió ella a su vez, volteando a ver a Enishi totalmente confundida.

Xiao también pareció sorprenderse por tal afirmación, tanto que se vio como su rostro perdió todo el brillo de golpe, hasta ponerse blanco como un fantasma. ¿Esa chica venía con él? ¿Había estado molestando a la acompañante del mafioso más poderoso de Shanghái? La sola idea hizo que sus piernas le temblaran. Si lo que decía era verdad, esa chica sólo tenía que decir lo groseros que habían sido con ella y sus cabezas tendrían que rodar por ese piso por la sola osadía, y aunque no lo fuera el sólo hecho de que él lo dijera ya debía ser tomado como ley.

\- Les pediré que no la molesten más. – Prosiguió el joven japonés sin apartar a Magdalia de él. – Este tipo de fiestas siempre la ponen muy nerviosa. Y es que no está acostumbrada a las grandes multitudes.

\- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Exclamó con un marcado enojo la castaña, volteando a verlo no muy contenta con sus palabras.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir esa sarta de mentiras y hacerla pasar como su dama de compañía? Nunca había sido tan humillada en su vida. Sin dudarlo le hubiera dado una fuerte bofetada en ese mismo momento, si no fuera porque al mismo tiempo se estaba preguntando porque lo hacía, y en ese mismo momento. ¿Sería posible que ese individuo estuviera intentando _“ayudarla”_ de alguna forma?

\- Oh, ¿es su acompañante? – Comentó nervioso el hombre de peinado de hongos, moviéndose el cuello de su atuendo con nerviosismo. – No lo sabía maestro, mil perdones. Pero permítame el atrevimiento de decirle que es una mujer muy hermosa, digna de usted.

De nuevo parloteando y lamiendo botas para disculparse y quedar bien. Que diferente era Xiao a su padre. Aang era una persona que merecía al menos un poco de respeto por parte de Enishi, sobre todo por lo recio que era a defender sus puntos de vista y opiniones, claro que en ocasiones eso rozaba en la terquedad. ¿Qué opinaría un hombre así de ver a su hijo rebajándose de esa forma? Enishi sólo sonrió divertido.

\- Muy amable de tu parte, Xiao. – Agradeció el albino asintiendo con su cabeza, y luego volteando a ver a Magdalia de reojo. – Tienes toda la razón, es una verdadera belleza.

La joven se sobresaltó al sentir sus ojos turquesa posarse aunque fuera ligeramente sobre ella, y en especial al escuchar tales palabras que, aunque intentaba disimularlo, le habían provocado cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Claro que más que alagarse, el comentario le había parecido de lo más incómodo y molesto. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca y regresarle algunas palabras a ese chico, cuando éste se le adelantó rápidamente.

\- Bien, ¿qué tal si vamos a bailar? – Le preguntó con un tono gentil, al tiempo que dejaba de abrazarla, pero en su lugar le ofrecía su brazo de manera galante, por llamarlo de alguna forma.

\- ¡¿Bailar?! – Exclamó sorprendido Shouzo en ese momento, y luego miró al albino con enojo, dando un paso hacia él. – Oye, ¿qué te estás creyendo?

Enishi prácticamente ignoró el reclamo del joven, aunque tal vez ni siquiera lo había escuchado. Simplemente estaba mirando fijamente a Magdalia, esperando a oír una respuesta. Sin embargo, la ojos verdes sólo se dignaba a verlo de la misma forma, con total desaprobación en sus ojos. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que le seguiría el juego de esa forma? Pasado un par de segundo, Xiao y los otros dos comenzaron a notar de inmediato que algo no estaba bien con la chica, pues ese aire de desafío no era muy común en las mujeres del Feng Long, y de hecho menos que eso hubiera sido suficiente para mandarla castigar, en especial si era hacia el Jefe del grupo. ¿Realmente era su acompañante?

El japonés notó que Xiao comenzaba a dudar de su palabra, lo cual lo ponía en una situación ligeramente incomoda, e incluso algo humillante. Su expresión cínica y despreocupada se agravó un poco en ese momento.

\- Hazme caso, lo creas o no te estoy salvando la vida. – Murmuró el chico en un tono de voz bajo. Magdalia se sobresaltó sorprendida al oírlo.

No era exactamente lo que había dicho lo que la sorprendió, si no cómo lo dijo. No había pronunciado esas palabras ni en chino ni en inglés, sino en un perfecto japonés. Pese a ser países cercanos, muy pocas personas hablaban japonés en China, ¿cómo es que ese chico lo hablaba? O, aún más importante aún, ¿cómo supo que si le hablaba en japonés ella lo iba a entender? Su apariencia podía pasar sin problema por la de una chica occidental, y ella lo sabía desde hace mucho; ni siquiera conocía su nombre real como para adivinarlo por ese medio. ¿Cómo lo supo?

\- ¿Entonces? – Repitió el chico de anteojos, un poco más calmado al ver que su experimento había surtido efecto; era claro que lo había comprendido, lo que probaba su teoría de que era japonesa.

\- Ah, sí… De acuerdo… - Contestó la castaña asintiendo lentamente con su cabeza, y entonces tomó con delicadeza el brazo que el joven le ofrecía; aún era evidente que no salía de la sorpresa.

Al ver lo que la joven a su cuidado hacía, Shouzo no pudo reaccionar de otra manera que sobresaltarse y ponerse pálido de la impresión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué tomaba su brazo?

\- Ah, Santa… Magdalia… - Balbuceó el chico de cabellos negros, pero sus palabras fueron completamente ignoradas.

Enishi comenzó a avanzar con cuidado hacia la pista, con Magdalia tomada de su brazo con cierto porte de elegancia.

\- Con su permiso, caballeros. – Exclamó el albino mientras Xiao y sus acompañantes se hacían a un lado para dejarlo pasar, y también al mismo tiempo eran seguidos con la vista por un incrédulo Shouzo.

¿En qué estaba pensando Magdalia al hacer eso? Si su hermano los viera… Shouzo no podía ni imaginarse lo terrible que eso sería.

\- ¿Eres japonés? – Le preguntó en voz baja la joven castaña mientras avanzaban. La pregunta la había hecho en japonés, en un japonés bastante limpio y fluido que reafirmaba lo que Ensihi ya sabía.

\- ¿No lo había notado? – Contestó divertido el mafioso, igualmente en japonés. – Yo me di cuenta de que tú lo eras en cuanto pronunciaste la primera palabra. Pero qué curioso es el destino, pues estaba seguro que no te volvería a ver cómo para reafirmar si era cierta o falsa mi sospecha. Con ésta te he salvado dos veces ya, así que creo que me debes mucho.

\- ¿Discúlpame? – Exclamó con algo de fuerza la cristiana, deteniéndose de golpe, y haciendo por lo tanto que Enishi también se detuviera; se encontraban prácticamente a un paso de la pista de baile. Magdalia lo volteó a ver con notoria molestia en los ojos. – ¿Salvarme? ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando? Bueno, la primera salve tu dinero, pero tú lo perdiste de nuevo, así que esa fue tu culpa.

\- Oh, no se hubiera molestado, mi caballero. – Pronunció ella como respuesta con un marcado sarcasmo, mientras soltaba su brazo de inmediato. – Te lo agradezco, pero no necesitaba de tu ayuda, ni ayer ni tampoco ahora. Me sé cuidar sola o tengo personas que me saben cuidar y en las que confío como Shouzo.

Enishi parpadeó confundido al escuchar esas palabras. Tal vez era la primera vez en cinco años que una persona le hablaba así, de frente, con firmeza, con carácter, reproche; en otras palabras, la primera vez que alguien le hablaba abiertamente sin temer que lo matara desde que tomó su puesto. Y, posiblemente, era la primera vez en su vida que lo hacía una mujer. Tenía que aceptar que no esperaba que una chica que a simple vista se veía tan delicada y bondadosa, tuviera un carácter tan firme y _“explosivo”_.

\- Qué carácter, ¿Todas las chicas cristianas son así? – Comentó divertido el japonés, mientras de nuevo su sonrisa cínica y despreocupada regresaba a la normalidad.

De pronto, antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar con otra astuta respuesta, Enishi se le acercó rápidamente de un paso, rodeó su cintura con su brazo izquierdo, y sin decir ni media palabra, gira varias veces haciendo que él y una estupefacta Magdalia se adentraran a la pista de baile, comenzando a moverse al ritmo de los violines y el chelo.

\- ¡¿Qué hace?! – Exclamó la ojos verdes con fuerza; su rostro se sonrojó de golpe, mientras ese sujeto prácticamente la estaba arrastrando por la pista.

De inmediato intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero Enishi no la dejaría ir tan rápido. Al contrario, además de abrazarla con su brazo izquierdo, tomó su mano con cuidado, extendiéndola hacia un lado y hacia arriba, completando de esa forma la posición adecuada para al vals.

\- Cómo te dije, me debes mucho. – Comentó el albino sin detenerse. – Pero con gusto aceptaré un baile como pago.

\- ¡Suéltame! – Fue la única respuesta de la castaña, mientras seguía resistiéndose, y casi lo lograba.

\- Oye, eres más fuerte de lo que pareces, ¿te lo han dicho? Relájate, es sólo un baile; esto es nada comparado con lo que Xiao tenía pensado hacerte.

Luego de un rato, Magdalia pasó a dejar de resistirse y simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejar que la llevará con notoria resignación, más no gusto en su rostro. Enishi sonrió triunfante y su baile continuó.

La pieza era un vals lento en su mayoría, con algunos puntos en el que la música se elevaba y normalmente en baile eso era interpretado por un giro rápido o un paso largo hacia un lado, mismos que en un par de ocasiones tomaron por sorpresa a la cristiana. Enishi sólo reía divertido, acto que sólo lograba aumentar el mal humor de la joven. Magdalia procuraba mantener los ojos cerrados como clara señal de desaprobación, aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar voltear a ver de reojo a su casi secuestrador. Había dos cosas que le llamaban la atención, y que con esos fugaces vistazos fue capaz de percibir. La primera era el hecho de que usara esos lentes oscuros, considerando que estaban en el interior de la casa, y más importante, era de noche; de seguro era un excéntrico. La segunda era que, pese a que su cabello era blanco, el color de sus cejas no concordaba: tenía las cejas totalmente negras. Eso si era curioso, ¿a que se debería esa diferencia?

\- Sabes, viniste a predicar al lugar incorrecto. – Comentó luego de un rato el albino, sin detenerse. – ¿Puedo saber qué haces en este sitio? ¿Me estás siguiendo acaso?

\- ¡Claro que no! – Respondió rápidamente. – No creí volver a encontrármelo, ni tampoco lo deseaba realmente. Yo vine a acompañar a mi hermano, y no creo que le parezca correcto verme bailar con… usted.

La última frase fue percibida casi como una amenaza por Enishi, además del marcado énfasis que había hecho en la palabra _“Usted”_.

\- ¿Ahora usas el _keigo_ conmigo? – Preguntó divertido el mafioso. – Así que vienes con tu hermano, interesante. ¿Y por qué no le parecería correcto vernos? ¿Es celoso?

\- No exactamente, pero sí me cuida mucho. Y además, estamos aquí para algo importante, no para divertirnos.

\- ¿Algo importante? – La mirada de Enishi pareció ponerse más y más seria en el par de segundo que siguieron.

El mafioso de origen japonés guardó silencio por largo rato. Sus pies seguían moviéndose solos al compás de la música, pero su mente no estaba en la pista en ese momento, sino totalmente enfocada en procesar toda la información que acaba de reunir. Con una agudeza y habilidad que sólo alguien como él sería capaz de poseer, comenzó a atar cabos en su cabeza. Una chica cristina de origen japonés, que acompaña a su hermano para _“algo importante”_ justamente en esa fiesta, en esa noche. Una risa burlona surgió de sus labios; más que divertido se sentía un tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

\- Claro, ahora lo entiendo. – Murmuró en voz baja, dejando un poco extrañada a Magdalia. – Al parecer el destino es más extraño de lo que…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas de golpe cuando sintió como alguien sujetaba con gran fuerza la mano con que abrazaba a la joven, y la apartaba de un sólo movimiento rápido hacia un lado; casi parecía que quien fuera tuviera los deseos de arrancarle el brazo. Desconcertado, y con su mano aún presa de ese agarre, Enishi volteó a ver rápidamente de quién se trataba, sólo para encontrarse de golpe con los ojos irascibles y profundos de un hombre de tez blanca, unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él, con cabellera café oscura larga y suelta hasta la mitad de la espalda. El hombre tenía una expresión llena de furia en su rostro, tanto como para llegar a intimidar incluso un poco al propio Enishi.

Pero era algo más que la expresión de su rostro, algo más que la fuerza con la que tomaba su muñeca, como para asegurarse de que no se atreviera a intentar colocarla en su compañera de baile de nuevo. Había algo diferente en ese completo extraño, algo que ninguno de los presentes en esa fiesta tenía, algo que Enishi no había visto en años. Ese hombre radiaba una extraña esencia, un extraño aire que Enishi no sabía bien cómo interpretar. Era como estar viendo de frente directo al sol, fascinado por su forma y brillo aunque le estuviera quemando los ojos al mismo tiempo. ¿Quién era ese individuo?

Los violines callaron de pronto y todas las personas a su alrededor se detuvieron también. Magdalia dio unos pasos hacia atrás rápidamente, volteando a ver al hombre que los había detenido con cierta sorpresa. Éste, por su parte, no apartaba ni un sólo segundo su fiera mirada del joven albino.

\- Hermano. – Murmuró en voz baja al reconocer de inmediato a su hermano mayor. Enishi, por ese instante, pareció ponerle más atención a esa palabra que acababa de surgir de los labios de la joven, que la situación directa en la que se encontraba.

Shougo Amakusa había vuelto a su mesa luego de respirar algo de aire fresco en el exterior de la casa, pero se horrorizó al no encontrar en ella ni a Magdalia ni a Shouzo. La ansiedad y el coraje le recorrieron el cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza en esos momentos; ¿no les había dicho que no se movieran? Desesperado, comenzó a buscarlos con insistencia entre la multitud, intentando adivinar qué podría haberlos hecho pararse de la mesa. Duró un considerable rato haciendo eso, hasta que divisó la cabellera castaña y el vestido verde de su hermana en la pista. Y aún peor, acompañada de alguien, bailando.

No sabía quién era, y no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia ese lugar como un animal salvaje, empujando a un lado a cuanta persona estuviera en su camino, con el sólo deseo de apartar a su querida hermana de ese sujeto, y así lo había hecho.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! – Exclamó Shougo con fuerza, llamando de nuevo su atención.

No hubo mucho tiempo de esperar a que le contestara, pues en ese momento justo aquel hombre pudo sentir claramente como alguien colocaba un objeto contra su sien, pegándolo por completo contra su cabeza; era un objeto frío y metálico.

Magdalia giró rápidamente su atención de su hermano a un hombre alto, incluso más que Shougo, y fornido, que sostenía con su mano derecha un revolver negro de cañón largo, cuya punta estaba totalmente pegada a la cabeza de Shougo, y su dedo listo para disparar en cualquier momento. Pero inmediatamente después, ambos cristianos se dieron cuenta de que aquel no era el único. Un hombre más tenía su arma de fuego apuntando directo a su espalda, y un tercero señalaba desde atrás de Enishi, por encima del hombro de éste, directo a la frente del _“agresor”_.

Pero eran sólo los primeros, pues en los segundos que siguieron ambos pudieron notar como varias personas más entre la multitud de gente que los rodeaba en la pista, comenzaban a desenfundar sus armas de fuego, e incluso espadas y cuchillos, todos ellos con su atención totalmente puesta en aquel individuo. Incluso Xung había surgido prácticamente de la nada, colocándose a un costado, con sus dos armas empuñadas en cada mano. Definitivamente lo que Shougo había hecho nadie lo consideraría inteligente, pues aunque no lo supiera en ese momento, había _“agredido”_ , por así decirlo, a una persona al mismo tiempo que estaba rodeado por cientos de personas que trabajaban para él, mismas que sólo esperaban una indicación de Enishi para llenarle el cuerpo de agujeros.

El cristiano, sin embargo, se veía incomprensivamente tranquilo. De tener su espada en su poder en esos momentos, fácilmente podría acabar con toda esa parvada de matones en un parpadeo, sin siquiera mancharse; claro, lamentablemente, no era el caso. Con algo de rapidez también podría desarmar a los dos sujetos que tenía cerca, arrebatarle su espada a uno de los sujetos que miraban de lejos a su flanco derecho, y con ella intentar hacer el trabajo. Por otro lado, no era la clase de espadachín que disfrutara de hacer ese tipo de espectáculos, y menos  frente a su hermana menor. Por suerte para todos, nadie tuvo que derramar su sangre en esa ocasión, gracias de nuevo a intervención de Enishi.

\- Tranquilos todos, bajen sus armas. – Escucharon como el jefe del Feng Long ordenaba con la mayor naturalidad, mientras al mismo tiempo se liberaba del agarre de Shougo. Todos los hombres armados voltearon a verlo confundido, pero sin perder su posición. – El señor es nuestro invitado, y es de muy mala educación amenazar de esa forma a un invitado, ¿no les parece?

Los hombres se vieron entre ellos por un par de segundos, como preguntándose con sus miradas qué era lo que deberían de hacer. Luego de un rato, el hombre gigante que tenía su revólver contra la sien de Shougo, obedeció la orden de Enishi y bajó su arma con cuidado; el resto le siguió.

Los hermanos Amakusa miraron éste acto igual de confundidos, pero con ideas diferentes en su mente. Para Magdalia, ese acto sólo reafirmaba lo que había deducido luego del incidente con Xiao: fuera quien fuera ese joven, parecía tener una posición de suficiente poder como para que todas esas personas, no sólo hubieran saltado de inmediato a defenderlo a la menor señal de peligro, sino también como para obedecerlo sin protestar. Por otro lado, a Shougo poco le importaba si ese sujeto tenía una posición de poder o no, aunque esto le era más que obvio. Lo qué le llamaba la atención eran dos cosas, o en realidad eran tres.

Lo primero era el hecho de ese hombre, era muy posiblemente más joven que la mayoría de los individuos que habían sacado sus armas en cuanto lo vieron en algún tipo de _“peligro”_. Segundo, al igual que Enishi había reconocido de inmediato un cierto sonido familiar en la voz de Magdalia en cuanto la escuchó hablar, lo mismo le había ocurrido a Shougo. En cuanto escuchó a ese individuo pronunciar esas palabras, todas en chino, pudo detectar ese rasgo distintivo del acento japonés, que se filtraba ligeramente entre sus palabras. Ambos datos lo hicieron recordar de inmediato la plática del día anterior con Kaioh, más específicamente a una información que le compartió… Su _“carta a favor”_.

Joven, con poder, y además japonés; tenía que ser sin duda ese individuo del que Kaioh le había hablado: el actual líder del Feng Long. Lo que lo llevaba de inmediato al tercer asunto que lo inquietaba: ¿qué hacía un tipo como ese bailando con su hermana menor? Lo que Shougo no había adivinado aún, era que él también lo había reconocido.

\- Usted debe de ser el hermano, ¿no? – Escuchó como mencionaba éste con algo de sarcasmo, al tiempo que se arreglaba su atuendo. Luego, alzó su mirada hacia el cristiano, sonriéndole con notoria malicia, mientras lo observaba con detenimiento por encima de sus lentes oscuros. – O, ¿tal vez prefiera que lo llame… Señor Amakusa?

La reacción de sorpresa inicial por parte de Shougo, seguida de inmediato por una notoria indiferencia, hizo notar a Enishi que tenía la razón en la identidad de aquel individuo. Magdalia también reaccionó un poco sorprendida al oír como pronunciaba con total naturalidad el apellido que su hermano y ella habían tomado desde que dejaron Japón. ¿Conocía a Shougo de algún lado? No, no era así, pero en efecto sí sabía quién era.

 - ¡Señor Shougo! – Escucharon como la voz de Shouzo gritaba y se abría paso entre la multitud hasta ponerse delante de Magdalia de manera protectora, mirando a Enishi con dureza.

Varios de los hombres, que hace un momento amenazaban a Shougo, estaban por hacer lo mismo hacia el joven de cabellos cortos y negros, pero de inmediato Enishi alzó una mano, indicándoles que se contuvieran. Shougo permanecía calmado ante todo ello, aunque parecía más molesto con Shouzo por haber, aparentemente, dejado sola a Magdalia y que pasara lo que pasó, que la seguridad del propio chico.

Entonces, el cristiano pudo notar en ese momento a lo lejos, como Kaioh se acercaba entre la gente, acompañado de otro hombre de atuendo negro, y de otros cuatro gigantes que se encargaban de hacer que la gente se hiciera a un lado para que avanzaran. Si que era una escena curiosa.

\- Shougo-sama. – Pronunció el hombre de cabeza rapada, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al frente. Kaioh estaba por agregar algo, pero la mirada dura y fría de Shougo lo hizo callar.

Los hombres que acompañaban a Kaioh, eran justamente Heis-shin y sus cuatro guardaespaldas. El número dos del Feng Long había visto el incidente desde lejos, al menos desde la parte en que aquel hombre de apariencia occidental tenía a Enishi sujeto del brazo y luego todo se mutaba a una escena que fácilmente podría haber terminado en un desagradable baño de sangre. Eso daría muy mala impresión frente a invitados tan importantes como los que había en ese momento. Aunque claro, estaban en una fiesta cuyos anfitriones eran los Líderes del Feng Long, ¿qué podrían esperar?

\- ¿Todo está bien? – Cuestionó Hei-shin, volteándose hacia Enishi.

\- Por completo, no te preocupes, Heis-shin. – Respondió éste con tranquilidad.

\- Me disculpo en verdad, señor Yukishiro. – Exclamó de inmediato Kaioh, girándose hacia el líder del Feng Long y proporcionándole una respetuosa reverencia.

Este acto molestó demasiado a Shougo, y éste sentimiento no fue para nada escondido por su expresión. ¿Cómo podía agachar la cabeza ante esa escoria de persona? Y además, ¿de qué se disculpaba? Ni siquiera él mismo necesitaba disculparse con ese sujeto.

\- ¿Yukishiro? – Susurró en voz baja Magdalia, que observaba todo como mera espectadora.

Le parecía que Xiao había mencionado su nombre, pero realmente no le había dado importancia por lo que ni siquiera se había molestado en recordarlo. Ese debía de ser su apellido; _“un lindo apellido”_ fue lo que pensó, pese a ser el nombre de un obvio delincuente. Y en efecto, era un apellido japonés, lo que retiraba cualquier duda que le quedara de que aquel muchacho era de su misma tierra natal.

\- Tranquilos todos. – Contestó el albino, agitando una mano; en realidad no tenía idea de quién era ese hombre que se disculpaba o si debía o no aceptar su disculpa. En lugar de esto, prefirió concentrarse en el verdadero protagonista del incidente. – Hei-shin, Hei-shin. Creo que no estamos siendo muy buenos anfitriones. El señor Amakusa se ve un poco estresado. ¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber? Relájese… fue sólo un baile.

Enishi volteó a ver al castaño con una amplia sonrisa, a simple vista amistosa, pero que no hizo más que incrementar su enojo, pues fácilmente era capaz de ver a través de su máscara. Claro, que en cierta forma, era una máscara bastante transparente, pues en realidad Enishi, no tenía intenciones de esconder nada…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 5**  

_Desde que ve por primera vez al automarcado Hijo de Dios, Enishi ve algo fascinante en él. ¿Qué esconde este extraño personaje? Para bien o para mal, el primer encuentro entre Yukishiro Ensihi y Amakusa Shougo podría ser el último…._

**_Capitulo 6: Venganza tal vez_ **

\------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_-_ **_Xiao_ ** _es un personaje secundaria original de mi creación, hecho especialmente para esta historia, nunca apareció ni se mencionó en ninguna versión de la historia original._


	6. Capitulo 06. Venganza tal vez

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**El Tigre y El Dragón**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capitulo 6  
_ _Venganza tal vez_ **

****

**Shanghái, China  
** **15 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

\- Tranquilos todos. – Contestó el albino, agitando una mano; en realidad no tenía idea de quién era ese hombre que se disculpaba o si debía o no aceptar su disculpa. En lugar de esto, prefirió concentrarse en el verdadero protagonista del incidente. – Hei-shin, Hei-shin. Creo que no estamos siendo muy buenos anfitriones. El señor Amakusa se ve un poco estresado. ¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber? Relájese… fue sólo un baile.

Enishi volteó a ver al castaño con una amplia sonrisa, a simple vista amistosa, pero que no hizo más que incrementar su enojo, pues fácilmente era capaz de ver a través de su máscara. Claro, que en cierta forma, era una máscara bastante transparente, pues en realidad Enishi, no tenía intenciones de esconder nada.

Sin decir más, el líder del Feng Long comenzó a caminar hacia un lado, y todos le dejaron el paso libre; era casi como ver a un grupo de vasallos abriéndole camino a alguien de la realeza.

\- ¿Les parece bien si salimos de la pista? – Comentó mientras caminaba. – Creo que estorbamos.

Xung-Lang se apresuró rápidamente, parándose a medio metro de la espalda de Enishi, y siguiéndolo, mirando frecuentemente con desconfianza hacia los extraños, aunque dos de ellos no eran tan extraños; él también los había reconocido del incidente del día anterior.

Hei-shin también comenzó a seguirlo, siendo escoltado a su vez por sus cuatro guardaespaldas. Sin embargo, antes de dar el tercer paso, volteó a ver hacia la orquesta, la cual se había detenido tras lo ocurrido, y de inmediato el segundo del Feng Long les hizo el ademán con la mano de que continuaran, orden que obedecieron de inmediato y la música continuó.

Un minuto después, el jefe y subjefe ya estaban afuera de la pista del baile; sólo unas cuantas parejas continuaron bailando, el resto prefirió volver a su mesa. Esperándolos hacia donde se dirigían, se encontraba Hong-lian, con su puro en la boca. Ya no se encontraba acompañado de su esposa.

\- ¿Todo está bien aquí? – Preguntó el anfitrión de la fiesta, tomando su habano entre los dedos.

\- Sí, claro maestro Hong-lian. – Contestó de inmediato Enishi, manteniendo la misma naturalidad de siempre. Seguido, se giró hacia atrás, notando como sus _“invitados”_ también los seguían, aunque no todos de buena gana. – Ellos son…

\- Ellos son el señor Amakusa, y el señor Kaioh, nuestros invitados. – Interrumpió rápidamente Hei-shin, dejando a Enishi con la palabra en la boca.

Enishi parpadeó confundido un par de veces. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Se le ocurrían dos posibles razones. La primera era que suponía que él no sabía quiénes eran aquellas personas, y por lo tanto consideraba su responsabilidad realizar las debidas presentaciones, antes de que fuera a decir algo que no era. La segunda, era que intentaba de alguna manera mantener el _“control”_ del asunto, pues sentía que era su asunto; él era quien había tenido contacto previo con ellos, y prácticamente quien los había invitado después de todo. Claro, había una tercera opción, que era el hecho de que estaba molesto por lo de hace un rato atrás.  Cualquiera que fuera, Enishi no le dio mucha importancia; al final de cuentas, daba igual quien presentaba a quien.

\- Oh, claro, claro. – Contestó Hong-lian con cierta indiferencia, como si se tratara de un tema que no tuviera que ver con él. – Los cristianos, ¿no?

Shougo y Magdalia parecieron sobresaltarse ligeramente ante esa forma tan despectiva de pronunciar _“los cristianos”_ ; lo hacía sonar casi como si hubiera dicho _“los perros”_ , y de cierta forma estaban casi seguros de que esa era su intención oculta.

\- Sí, los cristianos. – Agregó Hei-shin, y luego se aclaró un poco la garganta. – Dado este _“incidente”_ que acaba de suscitarse, creo que será mejor posponer nuestra reunión para otro día. Sería lo más prudente, espero nos comprendan.

Kaioh se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso, y viró de golpe su mirada hacía el subjefe del Feng Long. Una sonrisa forzada surgió en sus labios, aunque ésta era apenas visible.

\- Ah, por supuesto, lo entendemos. – Contestó el hombre rapado, sabiendo que ese _“posponer la reunión”_ , podría ser lo mismo que cancelarla para siempre.

\- Tonterías, Hei-shin. – Intervino Enishi de pronto. – No fue nada importante, y ya todos estamos aquí. No veo ningún motivo para postergar esto, ¿qué opina usted, maestro Hong-lian?

\- Me agrada tu optimismo, Enishi. – Asintió el mafioso, sonriendo ampliamente. –Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Les parece bien si pasamos de una vez a la sala reservada para la reunión?

\- Muchísimas gracias, a todos. – Murmuró aliviado Kaioh, volviéndoles a hacer una reverencia discreta al frente, y de nuevo esto no le pareció divertido a Shougo.

Los tres líderes comenzaron a avanzar, pero _“los cristianos”_ se quedaron quietos. Si Shougo Amakusa tenía aunque sea un poco de ánimos de asistir a esa tediosa reunión, habían desaparecido luego de esa experiencia. Lo único que quería en ese momento era largarse de ese sitio, y mientras más pronto mejor. Pasó su brazo derecho alrededor de los hombros de Magdalia de forma protectora y se dispuso a caminar a la salida.

\- Kaioh, ve tú solo. – Exclamó con seriedad el castaño, Kaioh estaba por girársele e intentar persuadirlo, pero de inmediato él puso las cartas sobre la mesa. – Ya tuve suficiente de esta gente. Te dije desde un principio que no quería meter ni a Sayo ni a mí en este asunto, y ahora mira esto. Te esperamos afuera.

Shouzo y Magdalia no dijeron ni una palabra. Shouzo estaba más que convencido de que eso era lo correcto, y compartía por completo la opinión de Shougo. Magdalia no estaba del todo de acuerdo, ya que, aunque eso significara estar de acuerdo con aquel individuo. Lo ocurrido no había sido nada grave, o malo como para que su hermano reaccionara de esa forma. Sin embargo, rara vez contradecía alguna de las decisiones que él tomaba, así que decidió seguirlo sin protestar.

\- Hey, señor Amakusa. – Escucharon como la voz de Enishi los llamaba. Él y el resto se detuvieron al ver que sus invitados no los seguían. – ¿No nos acompañará acaso? ¿Le preocupa dejar sola a su hermana? No se preocupe, yo me encargo.

A ninguno de los presentes le agradó mucho la forma que había dicho _“yo me encargo”_. De inmediato el albino se les volvió a acercar; Shougo simplemente reaccionó ante esto, endureciendo más su mirada y pegando a su hermana más contra él. Pero Enishi no se dirigía específicamente hacia ellos, sino más bien hacia la multitud que bailaba

\- Oigan, atención todos, escúchenme, ¡Paren la música un segundo! – Exclamó con fuerza alzando una mano, y de inmediato la orquesta volvió a callar.

Como era de esperarse si se trataba del jefe del Feng Long, todos obedecieron sus palabras y desviaron su atención hacia él. Incluso los que no habían oído, notaron como otros lo hacían y los imitaron, o fueron informados de oído. Un minuto después, casi todos los ojos de la sala estaban en dirección a donde Enishi estaba parado.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Escuchó el albino que Hei-shin le murmuraba en su oído izquierdo, con notoria molestia ante lo que hacía.

Sin embargo, Enishi lo ignoró y continuó con lo suyo. Comenzó entonces a hablar con un tono fuerte y claro, digno de cualquier discurso.

\- Seré breve señores. Tenemos una reunión corta pero importante a la cual atender en estos momentos. La señorita, ésta que ven aquí, es mi invitada de honor. – Dijo mientras con su mano señalaba hacia Magdalia; en un segundo, todos los ojos se desviaron de Enishi hacia ella y su hermano, los cuales lo sintieron de inmediato, pero no pudieron decir nada pues se habían quedado sin palabras en un sólo segundo. – No está acostumbrada a este tipo de reuniones tan concurridas, así que les pido de favor, a todos los asistentes, que no la molesten; de preferencia ni siquiera le hablen, ¿de acuerdo? Y si alguien ve a una persona, quien sea, molestándola – En ese momento, alzó su mano derecha, colocando su dedo índice y medio contra su sien, simulando que estuviera sosteniendo una pistola. – le doy permiso a todo miembro del Feng Long presente, de volarle la cabeza a dicha persona, ¿está bien?

Magdalia y sus acompañantes se sobresaltaron al escuchar tal declaración, y su reacción no fue del todo diferente al resto de los invitados que lo escucharon. Hei-shin simplemente se tapó la cara con la mano, mirando a otro lado prácticamente lleno de vergüenza ajena. ¿Cómo podía ponerse a dar ese tipo de espectáculos? Hong-lian, por su lado, simplemente soltó una de sus distintivas carcajadas, pues todo eso le parecía realmente divertido.

\- Bueno, a excepción del chico éste. – Agregó apuntando en ese momento a Shouzo con su dedo, el cual parpadeó confundido ante su supuesta mención. – Al menos que alguien lo considere necesario, claro. Sólo no le ensucien su vestido a la señorita, ¿de acuerdo? – De nuevo todo fue silencio, y todos lo interpretaron como una afirmación positiva. – Entonces, continúen con la fiesta.

Un poco dudosos al principio, la orquesta continuó la música. A partir de esos momentos, varios de los ojos se centraron en Magdalia por el resto de la noche, lo cual la tenía al borde de un desmayo por la pena, y eso se notaba en su rostro que se había puesto totalmente rojo, aunque intentaba ocultarlo tras sus manos. Pero por encima de todas las cosas sentía un tremendo enojo por dentro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso? ¿Quién se creía que era? Magdalia tenía demasiadas ganas de abofetearlo, por lo menos unas tres veces, pero decidió aguantárselas.

\- ¿Lo ve?, ahora no tiene de que preocuparse. – Agregó divertido el albino y entonces comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección a la que se dirigía originalmente.

Shougo tenía demasiados deseos de partirle la cara en ese mismo momento; hacia mucho que no conocía a una persona que lo irritara tan rápido y tan fácil. Era obvio que se quería hacer el chistoso y simplemente hacerlo enojar por mera diversión. Si asistía a la reunión luego de eso, ¿le estaría siguiendo el juego no? ¿Lo había hecho para molestarlo y esperando que no lo hiciera o que sí lo hiciera? Kaioh ya se estaba adelantando a alcanzarlos, por lo que casi por mero reflejo Shougo lo imitó.

\- Esperen afuera. – Murmuró mientras se alejaba. – No hablen con nadie, y ahora no la dejes sola.

Ese comentario fue acompañado de una rápida y penetrante mirada hacia Shouzo el cual se sobresaltó sorprendido, era evidente que de alguna forma lo estaba regañando. Lo peor del caso, es que Shouzo sentía que tenía razón.

\- - - -

La habitación elegida para la reunión era circular, con suelo alfombrado y paredes cubiertas con un tapiz rojizo y grabados dorados de figuras y signos chinos en él, entre las que se distinguían dragones, tigres, garzas, y monos, todos brincando alrededor como si interpretaran una danza; ese decorado definitivamente no concordaba con el resto de la casa que era meramente de estilo occidental. El cuarto no tenía ningún tipo de ventana, y la única entrada era la puerta de roble por la que habían entrado. Había varias telas y cortinas colgando de las paredes, como si decoraran ventanas que no existían, y la única iluminación era un candelabro que colgaba del techo, justo en el centro de la habitación, pero éste no alumbraba del todo bien, pues en general el cuarto se mantenía a luz tenue. Era difícil para Shougo el imaginarse cuál era la función específica de ese espacio. De hecho, su forma circular era lo que más lo desconcertaba, pues le era difícil saber cómo en la arquitectura propia de la casa, meramente cuadrada o rectangular, encajaría un círculo como ese. Eso sólo le ayudaba a verificar que no era más que una casa de locos.

Otro dato curioso era que, pese a que no se encontraban muy lejos del salón de baile, no se escuchaba ni una sola voz, ni tonada… de hecho, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, como si no existiera ningún mundo detrás de esa puerta. Eso lo hacía sentir aún más incomodo.

Los líderes se encontraban sentados en una mesa rectangular y larga que era el único mueble del cuarto. En el centro estaba Enishi, a su derecha se encontraban Hei-shin, Chang-zen, y una silla vacía que pertenecería a Ming-hu, en ese orden. A su izquierda, podía verse a Hong-lian, Zhuo, y por último a Aang. Al igual que en la reunión que acababan de tener el día anterior, cada uno tenía a sus espaldas a alguien que lo protegía: Xung estaba de pie detrás de la silla de Enishi, uno de los cuatro enormes guardaespaldas de Hei-shin estaba detrás de éste, mientras los otros se encontraban a su vez atrás del primero en fila, y otros más se encontraban resguardando las espaldas del resto de los líderes. Además, en cuanto entraron, la puerta había sido al parecer cerrada con llave, y tres hombres armados se habían quedado afuera en el pasillo como guardias. Una vez más el exceso se seguridad del Feng Long se hacía presente.

Enishi y los otros estaban sentados los seis al mismo lado de la mesa, mientras Shougo y Kaioh estaban de pie frente a ellos. La escena era casi similar a la de un acusado parado frente a un jurado, y esa era de seguro la impresión que querían dar. La verdad eran muy astutos, una estrategia de negociación muy efectiva, pues no sólo estaban ellos seis, tenían a todos esos hombres detrás de ellos, lo cual de seguro sería intimidante para cualquiera. Para Kaioh, sin embargo, esto no parecía un problema, o al menos no en un principio. El hombre de cabeza rapada estaba parado en el centro, justo frente a la mesa, recitando un discurso, que obviamente ya tenía preparado, mismo que le parecía algo aburrido incluso al propio Shougo, con más razón a sus verdaderos oyentes. Aún así nadie lo interrumpía, ya fuera por simple cortesía, o tal vez por la mera curiosidad de saber a donde quería llegar.

\- Y es así como el Gobierno Tokugawa no sólo nos arrebato nuestra libertad de profesar nuestra religión – Pronunciaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como hacían frecuentemente los oradores de su clase. – Nos quitó nuestro país, nuestra identidad, nuestros futuros, y nos obligó a vivir una vida de marginados, proscritos. No me mal entiendan. – Se detuvo un segundo, alzando una mano hacia los hombres que lo escuchaban. – Nosotros, al igual que otros, logramos encontrar un hogar en estas tierras de China, en sus ciudades en donde fuimos libres. Sin embargo, muchos aún no podemos olvidar aquel fuerte deseo que surgía en nuestros corazones, al ver hacia el mar, en dirección a donde se encuentra nuestro querido Japón, deseo de tener una tierra, un reino, una nación libre de las leyes del hombre, y donde los Cristianos de Oriente pudiéramos ser realmente libres; una verdadera tierra prometida. Y es entonces cuando una luz de esperanza surgió para nosotros, el pueblo del Señor.

En ese momento, se giró hacia atrás, apuntando con sus ojos y con su mano derecha hacia Shougo, quien todo ese rato había estado parado prácticamente frente a la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados prefiriendo ver todo de lejos. Sin embargo, intencionalmente Kaioh había hecho que la atención de la reunión se centrara en él; eso explicaba porque tanta insistencia en que asistiera, era parte de su discurso.

\- Amakusa Shougo aquí presente, que porta consigo la espada de Dios, el sucesor del camino de nuestro primer gran líder, Shiro Amakusa, él es nuestra luz de esperanza. Esta esperanza es una semilla, que dará frutos en nuestra tierra de Shimabara, en donde Shiro Amakusa realizó su rebelión hace doscientos cincuenta años. Ahí, en esa península, es donde al fin, luego de tantos años de opresión, de escondernos, de ocultarnos, nacerá la Tierra Sagrada, un lugar libre para todos los Cristianos de Oriente. Pero para lograrlo, necesitamos de su apoyo y colaboración. – Al decir las últimas palabras, se giró rápidamente hacia la mesa. – Hemos venido aquí a infundir nuestro mensaje entre el pueblo Cristiano que habita en las calles de Shanghái y poder reunir fuerzas para poder hacer realidad nuestro sueño, fuerza que sólo ustedes, el gran grupo Feng Long, puede otorgarnos.

La última palabra de Kaioh resonó un poco como eco por las paredes del cuarto, y luego, todo se sumió en silencio por algunos segundos. Los líderes se voltearon a ver entre ellos, e incluso pudieron notar como algunos intercambiaban palabras al oído en voz baja. Eso siguió igual hasta que de repente Hong-lian rompió el silencio, aplaudiendo de manera pausada con sus manos.

\- Buen discurso, muy impresionante. – Agregó el mafioso robusto mientras aplaudía. – Aunque un poco ensayado, señor Kaioh.

Ese último comentario hizo que la sonrisa desapareciera del rostro de Kaioh.

\- Para futuros usos, dos consejos. – Agregó Zhuo, con un aparente tono sarcástico en su voz. – En primer lugar, que bueno que hayan encontrado un hogar en los puertos de China, pero le recuerdo que eso es gracias a los ingleses, no gracias a nosotros, así que no sé que quería lograr con eso.

El comentario de Kaioh había sido demasiado imprudente en ese punto. Si habían podido refugiarse en los puertos de China, era gracias a que los ingleses los habían convertido prácticamente en colonias, algo que obviamente a la mayoría de los chinos no les agradaba. Zhuo prosiguió.

\- Y en segunda, ¿No han pasado ya once años desde que terminó el gobierno Tokugawa en Japón? Y, hasta donde tengo entendido, el actual gobierno no prohíbe el cristianismo. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

Kaioh guardó silencio; algo de sudor frío se hacía presente en su frente, pero gracias la luz tenue del cuarto nadie lo notó. Luego de un rato iba a intentar explicarse, pero Chang-zen se le adelantó.

\- Obviamente sólo quieren causar desastre, ¿o no? – Comentó el líder con notorio enojo; Chang-zen se veía más lucido cuando estaba enojado. – ¿No tuvieron suficiente con todo el alboroto que hicieron en los países Árabes hace siglos y lo que hicieron aquí en China?

\- Chang-zen, contrólate. – Intervino Aang de inmediato; parecía que Chang-zen quería tomar el lugar de Ming-hu para causar problemas.

\- Evidentemente el gobierno Meiji no prohíbe más el Cristianismo de manera oficial. – Escucharon todos como Enishi explicaba, tomando las riendas del asunto antes de que eso empeorara. – Sin embargo, el gobierno no es todo el país, en especial cuando éste lleva sólo una década de haberse formado. Si no me equivoco, debe de haber aún mucha gente, sobre todo los nacidos en la era pasada, que no ven con buenos ojos las cosas e ideas occidentales, y principalmente al cristianismo. Hombres, mujeres, niños, incluso oficiales, policías, soldados. Así que, realmente no es una gran libertad.

Mientras Enishi hablaba, Shougo pudo notar como éste colocaba sus ojos sobre él, casi como si sus palabras fueran dirigidas directo a su persona.

\- Además, años de opresión, agresiones, daños y… muertes, no se curan con un cambio de administración. ¿No está de acuerdo conmigo, señor Amakusa?

Había pronunciado su nombre con fuerza para que todos lo escucharan. Enishi parecía estarlo invitando a participar en la plática, pero éste no iba a aceptarlo. Sin embargo, le confundía un poco su comentario. ¿Por qué le decía eso específicamente a él?

\- Intentemos no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, por favor. – Comentó con fuerza el Número Dos del Feng Long, intentando llamar la atención de todos. – Pese a que no dudamos de sus buenas intenciones, y de su noble causa, por más palabras bonitas que usen para decirlo, ustedes vienen aquí a comprarnos armas. Ustedes son clientes, nosotros somos vendedores, y como han de adivinar, nadie sentado en esta mesa es cristiano, y sólo nuestro Jefe es japonés. Así que, es mejor poner las cosas claras, ¿no les parece?

\- Lo qué Hei-shin trata de decir es, ¿qué es lo qué buscan y cuanto están dispuestos a gastar en ello? – Agregó Aang de manera directa.

\- Esa no es la manera correcta de hacer negocios, Aang. – Comentó Hong-lian, no del todo de acuerdo con la manera de expresarse de Hei-shin y él.

\- Tú eras el interesado en terminar esto rápido, ¿o no? Seamos honestos y directos, ¿disponen del capital como para realizar una compra de la magnitud de algo como lo que buscan? – De pronto, Aang alzó su mano hacia el frente, señalando directo hacia Shougo. – Porque aquel hombre, puede tener la Espada de Dios y lo que sea, y ser la reencarnación de no sé quién. Pero no lograran la independencia de nada sólo con eso.

Kaioh intentaba mantener la calma, pero para cualquier persona eso no sería fácil de lograr. Kaioh era un experto orador. Casi siempre sabía qué decir y cómo decirlo para convencer a las personas, como todo un predicador. Claro que tal vez estaba olvidando que en ese momento no trataba ni con cristianos, ni con simples campesinos, y por lo tanto las cosas se ponían más difíciles. Se aclaró su garganta y se paró con firmeza para contestar la pregunta.

\- En efecto, no les mentiré. Todo lo que nos han dicho, lo tenemos muy claro. Y es verdad lo que usted piensa. Sí contamos con un capital considerable a nuestro favor, mas no poseemos el suficiente como para comprar todo lo que necesitamos para hacer realidad nuestro deseo. Pero por eso…

\- Por eso vinieron hasta aquí a decir toda esa sarta de cosas y terminar pidiendo limosna. – Interrumpió abruptamente Chang-zen con fuerza. – No nos hagan perder nuestro tiempo con tonterías.

\- Chang-zen, ¡cálmate! – Agregó Aang de nuevo.

\- Tú mismo acabas de decir que no nos andemos con rodeos… - Las palabras de Chang-zen fueron interrumpidas en ese momento por una aguda tos.

\- Yo lo hago como negociante, tú sólo estás dejando que tus viejos prejuicios nublen tu mente. Para eso, te hubiera privado de venir como hizo Ming-hu.

La atmosfera se había puesto muy tensa de golpe. No era que realmente le importara, pero era evidente para Shougo que sería prácticamente imposible convencerlos cuando ni ellos mismos parecían estar de acuerdo en algunos temas. Eso seguía siendo una completa pérdida de tiempo, como siempre lo había previsto. Lo más sensato sería salir de ese cuarto e irse de esa casa antes de las cosas empeoraran.

\- Yo quisiera hacer una pregunta. – Interrumpió de pronto el jefe del Feng Long, alzando su mano y haciendo que todos los demás se callaran. – Una pregunta al señor Amakusa.

Enishi de nuevo dirigía sus ojos directo al hombre que se había quedado de oyente al fondo durante todo ese tiempo, pero ahora señalándolo con su dedo. Todos los presentes se volvieron de nuevo hacia él, lo cual era raro pues quien estaba hablando era Enishi. El albino sonrió divertido al ver como Shougo pareció sobresaltarse un poco por su acción. Se recargó por completo contra el respaldo de su silla y cruzó sus piernas, poniéndose aparentemente en una posición cómoda para hacer su _“pregunta”_.

\- Dígame, hablando ya enserio. ¿Es realmente la reencarnación de Shiro Amakura? – Pronunció con un tono profundo y penetrante. – O mejor, cambió la pregunta… ¿Es usted el Hijo de Dios? Y me refiero al Hijo verdadero de Dios, ¿o es algún hermano perdido de Hong Xiuquan?

Zhuo y Hong-lian reaccionaron a ese comentario con una risa divertida, aunque la de éste último, como siempre, fue más aguda y fuerte. Aang también pareció divertido, pero se limitó a sólo sonreír. Mientras tanto, Hei-shin y Chang-zen no parecieron compartir su mismo sentido del humor, pero era de esperarse de ellos dos. Shougo, sin embargo, mucho lejos de sentirse divertido, se le notó especialmente molesto; esa había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- ¿Le parece divertido? – Comentó con fuerza el cristiano.

\- Oh no, no, no. – Contestó rápidamente el mafioso de lentes oscuros, agitando un poco sus manos delante de él. – Hablo enserio. Realmente quisiera saberlo.

El tono de burla en la voz de Enishi era de más notable; ni siquiera se estaba esforzando por disfrazarlo. Sólo lo estaba haciendo enojar, lo había estado haciendo desde la primera vez que lo oyó abrir la boca, e incluso desde antes al atreverse a llevar a su hermana a la pista de baile. Era obvio que estaba acostumbrado a bromear con todo el mundo, insultarlo y humillarlo, y que la gente solamente agachara la cabeza sin decir nada por el mero miedo a hacerlo enojar. Se sentía el rey del mundo, el que podía hacer lo que quisiera con quién quisiera. Pero no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo: Shougo Amakusa no sería uno más de sus bufones.

Antes de que Kaioh pudiera intervenir para aligerar las cosas, Shougo comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del cuarto, logrando que la luz del candelabro lo tocara. Sus ojos parecían casi arder y en su andar se hacía notar la furia que lo inundaba.

\- Poco importa realmente en esta sala si soy o no la reencarnación de Shiro Amakusa. – Pronunció mientras se acercaba, hasta quedar de pie frente a Kaioh, y por lo tanto frente a esa mesa. – Poco importa también si soy o no el Hijo de Dios. No tengo porque convencerlos a ustedes o a alguien más; yo sé bien quién soy y lo que seré. Pero si tengo que afirmar algo aquí mismo, afirmaré esto: La Tierra Sagrada de Dios que soñé el día mismo en que salí de Shimabara, será una realidad, con o sin su ayuda, de eso no tengan la menor duda. – Las expresiones de todos, incluido Kaioh, se volvieron incrédulas ante sus palabras; el único que permanecía tranquilo era el autor de la pregunta. La voz de Shougo subió de tono de golpe, y ésta resonaba por toda la habitación con fuerza. – Aunque tenga que hacerlo con estas manos y con mi espada, ¡con eso me basta! ¡¡Por qué yo me convertiré en algo más allá de cualquier Dios!! Así que yo no he venido a pedirle limosna a nadie, ¡y menos a escorias como ustedes!

\- ¡Shougo-sama! – Exclamó Kaioh atónito, y no era el único.

El eco de las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Shougo resonó por un rato más, y luego todo se sumió en silencio. Los líderes no sabían bien que decir; en efecto, no estaban acostumbrados a que alguien les hablara así, o más bien que se atreviera a hacerlo. De inmediato, todos los guardias a las espaldas de ellos se pusieron en posición, listos para echárseles encima a ambos; sólo necesitaban una orden para hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! – Exclamó furioso Hei-shin, poniéndose de pie y azotando sus manos contra la mesa – ¿Es qué no sabe dónde está parado…?

Hei-shin sintió en ese momento que Enishi lo tomaba del brazo, al parecer indicándole que se detuviera. El albino se encontraba sentado en la misma posición, con sus ojos totalmente puestos en Shougo. De hecho, ambos se estaban viendo mutuamente, casi como si estuvieran peleando con sus miradas.

\- Entiendo. – Murmuró el japonés, sonriendo con tranquilidad. – Tengo una última pregunta.

El albino se inclinó hacia el frente, pegando sus manos sobre la mesa, sin perder de vista al cristiano ni un segundo.

\- Dígame una cosa más. ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo que mueve sus intenciones, señor Amakusa? – Shougo se extrañó al escucharlo sin saber a qué se refería, reacción, que como todo lo anterior, le producía mucha gracia al mafioso. – Por qué ahí hay algo más además de querer crear una Tierra de Paz y Amor para su gente. Hay otros motivos, ¿cierto? ¿Será justicia? ¿Ira? ¿Odio? Oh, ¿venganza tal vez?

Los ojos de Amakusa se fueron abriendo más y más conforme ese sujeto continuaba con sus afirmaciones. ¿A qué quería llegar? ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? ¿Lo estaba leyendo? ¿Todo eso que había hecho y dicho era para eso? ¿Quién demonios se creía? Su mirada se llenó de furia, su mandíbula se cerró, sus dientes rechinaban y sus puños se apretaban. Lo que no sabía es que todo eso sólo demostraba que Enishi estaba en lo correcto.

\- ¿Quiere vengarse no es así?, ¿No es ese uno de sus motivos ocultos? No puede pelear contra un gobierno que ya no existe, pero de alguna manera quiere que alguien pague por lo que le hicieron… ¿No es así? ¿Qué le hicieron, Señor Amakusa?

\- ¡Se equivoca! – Contestó rápidamente el castaño, intentando mantener la calma. – No hay nada más que mueva mis actos, nada…

Ambos volvieron a verse mutuamente en silencio, librando una vez más una pelea con sus solas miradas. Era claro para cualquiera que Enishi había tocado una herida, y Amakusa había reaccionada de muy mala forma ante ello. Ahora, ambos se encontraban en un punto de máxima tensión, en donde un paso en falso podría desencadenar una pelea, y eso incluía alguna palabra inapropiada por parte de los otros líderes. De pronto, ese agudo y tenso silencio fue roto por una risa ligera que surgió de los labios del albino, seguida de una risa más fuerte y armoniosa que dejó a todos confundidos. No era una risa burlona, ni cínica, era más bien… ¿divertida?

\- Me agrada señor Amakusa, enserio que sí. – Comentó entre risas mientras se volvía recargar contra su silla; luego de un par de segundos pareció calmarse. – Como deben de comprender, y como mis socios ya han expresado muy claro, no somos el gobierno ni ninguna asociación y no estamos en la libertad de estar haciendo _“caridad”_. Somos empresarios, invertimos y ganamos, eso es lo que hacemos, ¿entienden? Me temo que no podríamos ofrecer a su causa más que…

Enishi calló de nuevo, ahora alzando su mirada hacia el techo, más específicamente al candelabro sobre ellos. No estaba viendo el candelabro realmente, de hecho, no miraba nada, simplemente intentaba aclarar sus ideas antes de proseguir con lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Doscientos cincuenta mosquetes modernos estilo europeo, cinco barcos de madera armados con cañones laterales, y unas treinta ametralladoras al estilo norteamericano; es poco, pero es un comienzo. – Todos se sobresaltaron sorprendidos al oír lo que, lógicamente, se trataba de una oferta. Los más impresionados eran los otros cinco Líderes. – Veinticinco por ciento del pago por adelantado y se pueden llevar las armas. El otro setenta y cinco por ciento puede ser negociable. ¿Qué les parece?

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al oír eso, sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra. ¿Qué demonios era lo que acababa de hacer? Un segundo atrás estaban hablando de que no tenían suficiente dinero, y que de seguro no podían hacer negocio, ¿y al siguiente les estaba haciendo una oferta de tal magnitud sin siquiera consultarlo con las personas que tenía a su lado? ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? ¿Qué había visto en esas palabras dichas por aquel individuo que lo llevó a hacer algo como eso?

Kaioh y Shougo también estaban sorprendidos, tal vez incluso más que los líderes del Feng Long. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué había dado esa oferta de la nada? ¿Le había convencido la respuesta de Shougo? Pero si no había respondido nada, ¿a qué estaba jugando? Fuera el líder o no, ¿cómo podía atreverse a hacer eso cuando era obvio que sus socios no estaban para nada de acuerdo? A Kaioh, sin embargo, no le importaba mucho hacer preguntas; era mejor aprovechar las cosas mientras aún tenía la oportunidad.

\- Muchísimas gracias, señores. – Exclamó con fuerza Kaioh, dando varios pasos al frente y haciendo una profunda reverencia que sólo podría haber sido superada si se ponía de rodillas y besara el suelo. – No sé qué decir; estamos muy agradecidos con su generosidad.

Kaioh se estaba rebajando a un nivel de lambisconería que para Shougo rozaba en el asco. La manera en que se humillaba ante esos tipos era inaceptable. Pero igual, eso no era lo principal en la mente de Shougo. Ese sujeto de cabellos blancos tenía algo entre manos, esa era la única explicación de su acto. Pero, ¿qué era lo que quería?

\- Pero bueno, esto es una fiesta, así que continuemos con la noche y ya veremos luego los detalles finales. – Indicó el albino y le hizo un ademan con la mano a dos de los guardias a sus espaldas, los cuales se dirigieron hacia los cristianos. – Si nos disculpan, necesitamos conversar en privado. Estos amables caballeros los escoltaran de nuevo al salón de baile.

\- Por supuesto. – Contestó Kaioh de la misma forma que antes, y comenzó a caminar con su mirada agachada. – Con su permiso…

Shougo no avanzó al mismo tiempo que Kaioh y aquellos dos hombres que se dirigían a la puerta. En lugar de eso, se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio, mirando fijamente a Enishi con desconfianza, mientras éste le regresaba al mismo tiempo una expresión calmada y serena. Se quedaron así por un par de segundos más, hasta que el cristiano se dignó a darse media vuelta y caminar de mala gana hacia la salida.

\- Esto no me huele bien, Kaioh. – Susurró en voz baja, mientras uno de los hombres que los escoltaban abría la puerta.

\- No se preocupe, yo me encargaré del resto de ahora en adelante. – Respondió el hombre calvo, sonriendo ampliamente con ligera malicia.

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Kaioh no era ningún tonto, también se había dado cuenta de que había una doble intención en los actos de aquel individuo. ¿Cuáles? Tampoco lo sabía, pero fuera lo que fuera lo usaría en su beneficio hasta donde le fuera posible.

Una vez que los invitados salieron, las puertas fueron cerradas de nuevo; ese era el momento de las aclaraciones, y todos estaban muy ansiosos de escucharlas. Las miradas de los hombres sentados en esa mesa se centraron en Enishi. Había tantas cosas por preguntar que no sabían ni por donde debían iniciar; por suerte, fue Hei-shin quien tomó la iniciativa.

\- ¿Exactamente qué estás pensando hacer, Ensihi? – Cuestionó Hei-shin molestó. – ¿Esa cantidad de armas con tan sólo un pago del veinticinco por ciento? Dijiste que no hacemos caridad, pero en efecto no sé qué rayos es esto.

\- Tranquilo Hei-shin. – Intervino Hong-lian, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del albino. – No son tantas armas, lo único costoso que ofreció fueron los barcos. Pero de seguro Enishi tiene algo entre manos, ¿no es así chico?

Enishi cerró los ojos un momento y sonrió ampliamente mientras se recargaba de nuevo contra el respaldo de su silla. Se quedó callado por casi medio minuto, al parecer intentando encontrar la mejor manera de expresar lo que estaba pensando. Como casi todo en ese negocio, un paso en falso puede ser el último, y en esa ocasión, una palabra o idea mal expresada podría ser su ruina. Claro que ese nunca había sido un problema para Enishi; él siempre sabía exactamente qué decir, y como decirlo.

\- Es sólo una idea que se me vino a la mente, señores. – Pronunció de pronto con profunda tranquilidad. – Estaba pensando en la conversación que tuvimos el día de ayer, con respecto a comenzar a expandir nuestros negocios en el gran Imperio de Japón. Para lograr eso, sin embargo, es importante disponer de ciertos puntos de apoyo. Nagasaki es el puerto principal del sur que comunica al Japón con occidente y el continente. En el pasado, cualquier mercader occidental clandestino podía llegar al puerto y hacer de las suyas, y el gobierno del Shogun ni siquiera se lograba enterar. Pero ahora el nuevo gobierno Meiji está comenzando a unificar cada vez más y más las regiones del país, y presentan un control constante de su territorio. De tal manera que no podemos jugar en Nagasaki como lo hacían en el pasado.

Los cinco líderes lo escuchaban atentamente. Todos recordaban claramente la conversación en la reunión de ayer, pero no estaban muy seguros a que quería llegar con todo eso, y más importante, qué tenía que ver eso con el tema de los cristianos y las armas que le había ofrecido. Enishi sintió las ansias de sus oyentes, por lo que decidió ir al grano, aunque a su modo muy particular.

\- Entonces, ¿no sería espectacular tener un sitio personal donde realizar nuestras operaciones?, ¿un lugar tan cerca de Japón y a la vez un lugar donde el gobierno Meiji no pueda entrometerse? – Los cinco parecieron sorprenderse al escucharlo decir eso; al menos dos de ellos adivinaron en ese momento a donde iba. – Al hacerme esta pregunta, no puedo evitar pensar en la _“República Independiente de Shimabara”_.

Los cinco líderes, incluso Hei-shin, guardaron silencio intentando digerir la información. No lo habían pensado de esa forma, por lo que intentaban procesar esa opción lo más rápido que les era posible. La idea que Enishi expresaba era muy sencilla: si querían extenderse a Japón, necesitaban contar con puntos de operación cerca, o de preferencia dentro del territorio japonés. Ninguno poseía conocimientos específicos de dónde se encontraba geográficamente Shimabara, pero según las palabras de Enishi, de seguro se encontraba en la parte sur, tal vez no muy lejos de Nagasaki. Por lo tanto, si era así, era una buena opción si es que había una posibilidad de usarlo. Pero había más detalles que considerar al respecto.

\- En otras palabras, estás proponiendo tener nuestro propio centro de operaciones general justo en medio de un territorio independiente, ¿no es así? – Comentó Zhuo, resumiendo lo dicho por el jefe.

\- Y también en perfecta posición como el propio puerto de Nagasaki. – Agregó Enishi a la explicación.

\- No es mala idea. – Escucharon como Chang-zen decía, aunque no parecía del todo feliz de aceptarlo. – Es algo inteligente, y ha funcionado antes.

\- Pero es un juego muy arriesgado, y hay muchas cosas que considerar para hacerlo. – Interrumpió Hei-shin abruptamente. – El primero, y más importante, nada nos asegura que un movimiento como el que estos cristianos proponen logré la independencia de ese sitio.

\- A grandes riesgos, grandes ganancias, ¿o no? – Fue la respuesta despreocupada de Enishi.

Hei-shin pareció molestarse. La idea no era mala, pero tenía demasiados fallos. El problema era que Enishi siempre hacía ver todo lo que decía como una grandiosa idea para todos, aunque no fuera ni cerca de eso.

\- Esa no es una respuesta. – Agregó con fuerza el número dos del Feng Long. – Supongamos por un momento que les financiamos su campaña, y supongamos que tienen éxito. ¿Qué nos asegura que estos cristianos aceptarían que usáramos sus tierras como punto de operaciones?

\- ¿Acaso podrían negarse? – Comentó Zhuo, encendiendo un cigarrillo. – Si les damos sus armas a tan buen precio, y los ayudamos, y encima podemos crearles empleos y fuentes de ingresos, ¿Por qué se negarían?

\- No, Hei-shin tiene razón. – Respondió Enishi en voz baja, mirando al frente de forma pensativa. – Los notorios principios moralistas cristianos del señor Amakusa o de su hermanita pueden impedir que acepten que su _“Tierra Santa”_ sea escenario de nuestros trabajos no muy puros a sus ojos. – Enishi guardó silencio, pensando detenidamente, y luego volvió a sonreír. – Por otro lado, ese sujeto Kaioh parece ser diferente, ¿lo notaron? No creo que a él le molesten tanto nuestros métodos si se los planteamos de la manera adecuada.

Era cierto, aquel hombre de nombre Kaioh era diferente al tal Amakusa. Todos los sentados ahí poseían la suficiente experiencia y _“colmillo”_ como para identificar el tipo de persona que se paraba ante ellos, y ese hombre era totalmente transparente. Habían visto esa mirada en muchas ocasiones, esas facciones, ese modo de hablar, de moverse… Los habían visto en centenas de clientes, comerciantes, proveedores, incluso en sus ladrones y asesinos. Si no lo hubiera expresado tan eufóricamente, ninguno creería que era realmente un devoto cristiano. ¿Podría ser que había algún tipo de intención oculta detrás de todas esas palabras elegantes y bonitas?

\- Puede ser. – Comentó Aang. – Pero al parecer quien tiene la influencia es el sujeto con apariencia occidental.

\- Sí, pero el cerebro es el otro, eso es evidente. – Contestó Hei-shin, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y cruzando sus dedos frente a los ojos; la idea pareció agradarle ligeramente después de todo. – Y también parece mucho más interesado en hacer negocios con nosotros. No es tan mala idea, Enishi, pero igual me parece muy arriesgada. Podría intentar negociar con él todos estos aspectos en _“privado”_. ¿Pero qué pasará si el tal Amakusa se entera?

\- Y no olviden que tenemos otro cliente japonés. – Señaló Zhuo. – Si ponemos nuestros intereses con los cristianos, deberíamos de cuidar que no se contrapongan con los de este otro individuo. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

De momento nadie recordaba su nombre con claridad, pero hablaban de aquel empresario japonés que también estaba interesado en comprarles armas, especialmente un barco de guerra revestido en acero, una petición muy peculiar. Desde el día anterior ya habían supuesto que ambos estaban planeando hacer algún tipo de movimiento; ya confirmaron que Amakusa sí, ahora faltaba ver las intenciones del otro.

\- Lo del otro comprador lo analizaremos en su momento. – Comentó el albino. –Por lo pronto, Hei-shin, tú encárgate de negociar con el tipo de cabeza rapada; yo me puedo encargar de negociar con el señor Amakusa.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Exclamó confundido el subjefe. – ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer para _“negociar”_ con él? A simple vista no te traga, y apenas te acaba de conocer.

Eso fue igualmente claro para todos los demás. Cada vez que Enishi le dirigía la palabra, o lo mencionaba siquiera, parecía que el tal Amakusa se le iba a lanzar encima a golpearlo. Enishi tenía un don especial para hacer eso, pero ese pareció ser un caso muy espacial. Definitivamente aquel individuo preferiría negociar con cualquiera, menos con él.

\- Tengo mis métodos, Hei-shin, no te preocupes. – Fue su respuesta sencilla.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con su linda hermana? – Escuchó como Aang comentaba ligeramente burlón. – Xiao me dijo que es por ella que ese tipo te atacó en la pista.

 _“Xiao boca floja”_ , fue lo único que pasó por la cabeza de Enishi en esos momentos. Debió de haber sabido que iría de soplón a decir que andaba con la cristiana. No era que le molestara, o que a la gente le molestara realmente; simplemente no era algo que quisiera que tanta gente supiera. Y como era obvio para él, lo siguiente sería algún comentario hiriente por parte de Hong-lian.

\- ¡Enishi picaron! – Exclamó el mafioso, dándole un par de esas fuertes palmadas en la espalda, haciendo que prácticamente quedara contra la mesa. – ¿Así que te gustan las chicas buenas y vírgenes?

\- No se trata de eso. – Comentó casi sin aire, intentando sentarse derecho, arreglándose sus anteojos. – Pero sí, tiene algo que ver con la princesita cristiana.

\- Ten cuidado, Enishi. – Agregó Chang-zen con la mirada algo dormida. – Los líos de faldas son muy peligrosos, en especial si los mezclas con los negocios.

\- Grandes riesgos, grandes recompensas, maestro Chang-zen. – Fue de nuevo su sencilla respuesta, y entonces se puso de pie rápidamente. – Andando caballeros, que la noche aún es larga.

Esa frase les quitó los ánimos a todos de seguir discutiendo. Después de todo eso era una fiesta, y ya no tenían muchos deseos de seguir hablando de asuntos tan complicados; ya habría otras oportunidades. Los demás líderes de pararon también de sus sillas y, seguidos por su guardia, comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de manera relajada y tranquila. Todos hablaban de temas distintos a los que habían tratado hace sólo un minuto atrás, como si todo el asunto hubiera pasado. Pero claro, todos tendrían mucho tiempo de meditarlo mientras conciliaban el sueño.

Algunos de seguro no se encontraban del todo conformes con la reunión, pero ese no era para nada el caso de Enishi, y eso se notaba en la amplia sonrisa llena de astucia que dibujaban sus labios; todo había salido muchísimo mejor de lo que había previsto.

\- _“Bueno, eso los mantendrá tranquilos y ocupados mientras me encargo de lo mío.”_ – Pensaba mientras salía al pasillo. – “ _Señor Amakusa, creo que éste es el comienzo de una gran amistad…”_

Por dentro, el líder de Feng Long reía a carcajadas. Mientras caminaban por aquel pasillo de regreso a la pista, lo único en lo que Enishi podía pensar, era en aquella sonrisa, esa sonrisa dedicada exclusivamente a él.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 6**

_Enishi comienza a moverse para llevar a cabo su venganza, pero su sombra se sigue ciñendo sobre los hermanos Amakusa. Los problemas pueden comenzar con un inocente regalo._

**_Capitulo 7: Claveles_ **

\------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_\- El personaje de **Shiro Amakusa** que se menciona en este capítulo, fue un personaje histórico real, líder del movimiento cristiano conocido como “Rebelión de Shimabara” a principios de la Era Tokugawa, y murió luchando y liderando dicha rebelión. Se le conocía como el “Cuarto Hijo de Dios”._


	7. Capitulo 07. Claveles

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**El Tigre y El Dragón**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capitulo 7  
_ _Claveles_ **

**Shanghái, China  
** **17 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

Esa mañana había sido demasiado tranquila, considerando que estábamos hablando de alguien con una _“posición”_ tan delicada como era ser el cabecilla del Feng Long. Pero en realidad así era ese negocio para todos, desde el más alto hasta el más bajo elemento. Unos días eran realmente ocupados, movidos y estresantes, especialmente cuando sucedía una compra o una disputa, y otros eran de lo más relajados y tranquilos. El día anterior había sido así en su mayoría, y al parecer éste también lo sería, tanto así que Yukishiro Enishi pasaba su mañana entrenando en el jardín trasero de su mansión principal, justo después de haber comido su desayuno.

La expresión que mejor definía la residencia del líder era _“un hibrido entre occidental y oriental”_ , como el propio puerto de Shanghái lo era en sí. En general tenía toda la apariencia de una mansión estilo europeo de tres pisos, o al menos su fachada frontal así lo indicaba. Sin embargo, el jardín trasero tenía toda la apariencia de un clásico jardín japonés, con algunos árboles de Sakura, para esos momentos comenzando a perder todo su follaje por estar a la mitad del otoño; un estanque de carpas que era cruzado por un pequeño puente de madera, algunas piedras decorativas, y otros detalles diferentes que no se esperaría ver en el jardín de una casa con ese frente. Algunas habitaciones del interior también eran imitaciones de la clásica arquitectura de su país natal, con puertas corredizas de madera y papel, muebles bajos, y pasillos externos. De hecho, Enishi tenía dos habitaciones: la occidental, ubicada en el tercer piso, con su cama de enorme tamaño, con sillas y un escritorio estilo Luis XIV, y una amplia terraza con una mesa y sillas para té que tenía una hermosa vista del puerto, o al menos de la parte _“bella”_ de éste. Y además tenía la oriental, o más bien la japonesa, con muebles bajos, puertas corredizas para entrar, y otras más que se abrían hacia al jardín Este, con algunos pergaminos colgados en las paredes… y algo muy singular que prácticamente tenía escondido de los ojos de cualquiera, visitante o trabajador de la casa: un altar mortuorio de color negro.

Nadie sabía a quién pertenecía, y de hecho siempre permanecía con sus dos pequeñas puertas cerradas, y nadie que no fuera Enishi tenía permitido abrirlas. Se rumoraba en ocasiones entre la servidumbre que el japonés había tenido unos padres adoptivos ahí en Shanghái, y que habían muerto asesinados; pero muy pocos pensaban que el altar fuera en su honor.

Ese cuarto era uno de los grandes misterios que rodeaban al Líder actual del Feng Long. Pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar, más que en cualquier otro lado de la casa, incluyendo su habitación del tercer piso, e incluso algunos afirmaban que en ocasiones lo oían _“hablar solo”_ al estar encerrado en su interior. Ciertamente, era un verdadero misterio…

Pero en general la casa era muy hermosa, no muy grande, ni tampoco muy ostentosa, sólo excéntrica por su curiosa arquitectura. No tenía ningún tipo de salón de fiestas ni tampoco una sala para reuniones muy grandes. Enishi no acostumbraba ni hacer fiestas, ni recibir a mucha gente al mismo tiempo en su casa. Recibía de vez en cuando a clientes, comerciantes y gente del gobierno, pero normalmente eran uno o dos individuos, y los atendía ya fuera en alguna de las salas de estar, o en la terraza de su habitación. Estaba de más decir que no era precisamente un hombre muy social, y estaba mejor así.

Esa mañana, como se dijo anteriormente, Enishi se encontraba entrenando un poco, a mano limpia específicamente. Era más un hombre de espada, pero estirar un poco los músculos con ataques desarmados nunca estaba de más. Claro que, eran pocos los que se atrevían a servirle de sujeto de entrenamiento, y no sólo por el hecho de que era casi invencible, sino también porque nadie se arriesgaba a lastimar al líder del Feng Long. Xung-Lang de vez en cuando se animaba, pero tampoco era muy fanático de hacerlo. Por lo tanto, sin un valiente compañero, el japonés pasaba esas horas solo, parado en medio de su patio, vestido con unos pantalones anaranjados sueltos, ideales para el ejercicio que estaba haciendo, y una camiseta sin mangas color negro, tirando golpes, patadas, codazos, rodillazos y hasta cabezazos al aire, enfrentándose a un ejército de enemigo imaginarios.

Cuando una de las sirvientas de la casa salió a buscarlo, el amo se encontraba lanzando varias patadas consecutivas al aire con una fuerza tan grande que de seguro, de haber sido recibidas por cualquier persona, ésta hubiera caído inconsciente al suelo… o algo peor. Enishi era realmente aterrador cuando entrenaba; siempre que lo hacía solo, parecía realmente odiar a su enemigo imaginario. Su mirada, más que ponerse seria y dura, parecía molesta y llena de coraje. Apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, y parecía que cada musculo del cuerpo se le tensaba por completo. Era por eso que a todas siempre les daba miedo acercársele en esos momentos, pero en ocasiones no les quedaba otra opción.

La sirvienta que fue a buscarlo era una joven, muy joven, de no más de quince años, de lindo rostro, aunque con algunas pecas, de piel blanca, ojos de cachorro asustado grandes, y cabello castaño ligeramente largo, que llevaba sujeto con dos trenzas a los lados. Las sirvientas de la mansión eran cuatro en total, y todas usaban el mismo uniforme estilo occidental, de color negro y blanco, con una cofia también blanca. La joven se acercó con pasos lentos y atemorizados hacia donde Enishi se encontraba. Cada paso que daba, provocaba que los gritos de combate de su amo se oyeran más y más fuertes, y eso casi la paralizaba de miedo.

Enishi nunca le había hecho algo, ni a ella ni a alguna de sus compañeras. Nunca las había golpeado ni agredido, ni siquiera gritado; era estricto y sí las regañaba, pero no de una manera que hiciera a alguna llorar. De hecho, por extraño que pareciera, ni siquiera se había intentado _“sobrepasar”_ con ninguna, ni con ella que era la más joven, ni con alguna de las dos que le seguían que eran más grandes y hermosas. Era una costumbre a voces que los grandes señores se tomaran sus derechos sobre sus empleadas, fueran casados o no casados, fueran mafiosos o no lo fueran; algunos los llamaban _“deberes nocturnos”_. Ella había oído historias al respecto muchas veces, y se había preparado psicológicamente para hacerlo desde antes de entrar a trabajar a ese sitio. Pero Enishi jamás había intentando algo parecido hasta entonces, ni siquiera una leve insinuación. De hecho, las cuatro le eran casi indiferentes al chico de cabellos blancos, casi como si fueran muebles más de la casa. Aún así, era difícil no tenerle miedo cuando se ponía en ese estado…

\- Maestro… Enishi… - Tartamudeó un poco la chica, parándose cerca de él, con sus piernas temblando ligeramente. – Lo bus…

Antes de que pudiera terminar alguna otra palabra, Enishi se giró con fuerza y rapidez a ella, tirando una patada giratoria en el aire, y su pie pasó volando por encima de su cabeza, rozándole sus cabellos por escasos centímetros.

\- ¡¡Ah!! – Exclamó asustada la joven, cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos y cayendo de sentón al suelo como reflejo del susto.

Enishi prácticamente ni había notado su presencia, y de haber tirado la patada un poco más abajo, tal vez le hubiera volado la cabeza; esas eran justo tipo de cosas a lo que ellas le temían. Luego de tirar la patada, giró su cuerpo por completo y quedó de nuevo de pie sobre el pasto. Respiraba con un poco de agitación por todo el ejercicio, y sin poner mayor importancia a lo que acababa de pasar, se dirigió a un árbol cercano, en donde había dejado en una de sus ramas, un manto para secarse el sudor.

\- Lissie. – Pronunció con algo de fuerza, llamando a la chica por su nombre.

Ésta se sobresaltó un poco, alzando su mirada como pudo hacia su amo, quien se limpiaba el rostro con el manto sin voltear a verla.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho de hacerte esas feas trenzas? No me gustan.

La muchacha se sobresaltó sorprendida al oírlo, y rápidamente se tomó sus trenzas, una con cada mano. Había olvidado que ya le había dicho eso antes, como un pequeño capricho, y la mayor parte del tiempo la cumplía… Pero en ocasiones como esa, simplemente se le pasaba.

\- Lo… lo siento maestro, se me olvido. – Murmuró con timidez mientras se paraba lentamente y se limpiaba su uniforme.

Lissie era una niña huérfana, o más bien abandonada, o perdida; bien podría haber crecido espontáneamente de la tierra, realmente daba lo mismo. El caso era que no tenía padres desde que tenía memoria. Por su apariencia, era claro que no era de origen chino, sino occidental, tal vez inglesa. El nombre Lissie se lo había puesto su amiga Charlotte, de origen francés, tres años mayor que ella que también era sirvienta en esa casa; de hecho, fue gracias a ella que entró a trabajar ahí. Era algo torpe, sumisa y miedosa, pero daba su mejor esfuerzo. Cualquier otro señor la hubiera despedido o matado hace mucho por sus metidas de pata, pero por lo mismo que le era casi indiferente al chico japonés, le eran también sus equivocaciones.

\- No importa. – Comentó el joven y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. – ¿Llegó lo que pedí?

\- No maestro, aún no. – Dijo rápidamente, siguiéndolo con los ojos y luego comenzando a caminar detrás de él con la mirada baja. – Pero… tiene un invitado esperándolo…

Enishi se detuvo en seco, y de no haber reaccionado a tiempo, Lissie se hubiera estrellado directo con su espalda. Rápidamente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él y bajando la mirada aún con ligero miedo.

\- ¿Invitado? – Pronunció en voz baja mientras pensaba. No recordaba que tuviera alguna cita para ese día, menos a esa hora. Volteó a ver de reojo a la chica, y por primera vez notó el nerviosismo en su rostro. – ¿Qué ocurre, Lissie? ¿Pasa algo malo con nuestro invitado? Te noto algo nerviosa… más que de costumbre.

 _“Estar a unos centímetros de perder la cabeza, literalmente, por una patada, suele tener ese efecto en algunos, maestro”_ , fue lo que pensó para sí misma, sonriendo levemente, pero por supuesto nunca se permitiría decirle algo como eso. Pero la verdad era que, sí había algo con el invitado, algo que la había puesto nerviosa desde antes que pusiera un pie en el patio, y que aún parecía perturbarla un poco… además de la patada, claro.

\- Bueno, el invitado… Es un poco… - Pareció estar a punto de decir algo, pero luego se arrepintió. – Ah, no habla chino, sí… ni tampoco inglés. Lo trajo el señor Jiang, y me dijo que usted lo había invitado, y que su nombre era… - La chica calló un poco, comenzando a intentar recordar el nombre. – Jain, o… Jeain…

Desde que pronunció _“lo trajo el señor Jiang”_ , la cara de Enishi se había llenado de sorpresa, pero en cuanto comenzó a escuchar como intentaba decir el nombre, sus ojos se abrieron por completo ante el asombro.

\- ¿Gein? – Dijo en voz baja, adivinando en ese momento el nombre que Lissie intentaba recordar.

\- Sí, creo que era ese.

Una amplia sonrisa con ligera malicia surgió en el rostro del chico. Hasta hace unos minutos atrás, había pensado que sería un día aburrido, pero las cosas estaban por cambiar.

\- Entiendo. ¿Dónde está ahora?

\- Lo pasé a la sala de estar en el ala sur. – Indicó. – El señor Jiang está haya también.

\- Lo atenderé ahora mismo. – Dijo el mafioso antes de comenzar a caminar con pasos rápidos hacia la casa. – Si llega lo que encargué avísame de inmediato, Lissie. Y no olvides las trenzas.

La chica simplemente hizo una profunda reverencia hacia el frente y también se dirigió a la casa. No le entusiasmaba mucho quitarse sus trenzas; de hecho le gustaban como se veían. Pero las órdenes del amo eran indiscutibles.

Una regla básica en ese negocio era nunca recibir a nadie desalineado. El porte, la limpieza, el lujo… Todo era parte del juego de mostrar quien tenía el poder, y quién no, y éste siempre tenía que estar de su lado. Pero en esa ocasión no había tiempo de lavarse al menos no a conciencia, así que tendría que romper esa regla por única ocasión. Solamente fue a su cuarto rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa, claro, primeo limpiarse un poco la cara y el cuerpo con el agua del tazón de su recamara, y luego colocarse su atuendo blanco predilecto. Se roció un poco de una de las colonias francesas que tenía por ahí para disfrazar el olor, y entonces se dirigió a la sala de estar sur.

Esa sí que era una verdadera sorpresa. Hace un par de semanas, tres cuando mucho, había enviado a uno de sus hombres de confianza, aunque no tanto como Xun-Lang, a la búsqueda de un hombre del que había oído increíbles rumores sobre sus habilidades, y que se suponía vivía en Kyushu, o en los archipiélagos cercanos a ésta, la tercera isla más grande de su país natal. Su interés en dicha persona no tenía que ver directamente con su puesto de líder del Feng Long, sino más bien con ese otro _“asunto”_ que tanto le obsesionaba, ese asunto que se mantenía en secreto sólo entre él y Hei-shin.

Normalmente no habría dejado algo como eso en manos de alguien más, y con gusto hubiera ido personalmente a encargarse de ello, si no fuera por dos detalles. El primero, era que la ausencia prolongada del líder causaría demasiadas sospechas entre los demás cabecillas, de igual forma si enviaba a Xung-Lang, y él deseaba que ese asunto se mantuviera en el mayor secreto posible. El segundo, era que se había hecho así mismo el juramento de no volver a poner un pie en Japón, hasta que el momento que tanto había esperado llegara, y Kyushu seguía siendo Japón. Era un juramento un poco tonto para tomarlo tan literal, pero Enishi se lo tomaba muy enserio. Era por eso que dejaba la mayor parte de los asuntos referentes a crear su red de información en Japón, en manos de su Segundo al mando.

Ahora, en contra de todos sus pronósticos, Jiang, el hombre que había enviado con esa misión, había vuelto, y al parecer con un gran éxito. No esperaba que fuera tan rápido; en verdad la suerte le sonreía últimamente. Un poco entusiasmado, se dirigió caminando apresurado por el pasillo hacia la sala de estar en donde Lissie le indicó que lo había pasado. Ahí, parado frente a la puerta cerrada, fumando un cigarrillo blanco, se encontraba su hombre.

Jiang era alto, delegado, de cabeza rapada en la parte superior, con cabello a los lados y una larga trenza negra que le caía por la espalda. Era algunos años mayor que Enishi, pero su rostro daba la impresión de ser casi un anciano, de lo dura que tenía la mirada, y su nariz puntiaguda. Tenía dos largos bigotes que le llegaban por debajo de los hombros, y una barbilla también larga. Tenía toda la apariencia de un matón, y en verdad lo era. Debajo de su túnica de seda, larga hasta los tobillos, debía de tener ocultas al menos doce armas de fuego, y cada una lista para ser sacada en tan sólo un parpadeo. El propio Enishi lo había visto llenar de agujeros a un atacante en menos de un chasquido, y luego volver a guardar sus armas, todo en el mismo movimiento. En verdad era de cuidado.

En cuanto lo vio acercarse, Jiang se paró con firmeza, tomó su cigarrillo entre sus dedos e hizo una profunda reverencia hacía él, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios; parecía feliz por haber vuelto triunfante.

\- Maestro Enishi – Murmuró el hombre sin alzar la cabeza.

\- Vaya, vaya Jiang, me sorprendiste. – Comentó el mafioso, mirándolo con una sonrisa astuta. – Esta vez si que te luciste; fuiste más rápido de lo que pensé.

Jiang asintió con su cabeza y entonces se enderezó de nuevo, colocando su tabaco entre los labios.

\- Al principio fue difícil dar con él, pero no así el convencerlo de venir. – Comenzó a explicarle. – En cuanto se enteró que el jefe del Feng Long quería verlo, se paró de un salto y prácticamente ya estaba arriba del barco luego de eso.

Enishi rió un poco por sus palabras; además de todo, era también un tipo divertido a su modo.

\- Me complace oír eso. – Murmuró y entonces se dirigió caminando a la puerta. – Muy buen trabajo, Jiang. Lo veré a solas si no te molesta…

\- No sé si eso sea buena idea, maestro. – Indicó el matón, colocando una mano en su hombro para detenerlo de entrar a la habitación. Para que se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima de esa forma, era que realmente pasaba algo grave. – Este sujeto no me da muy buena espina… de hecho, yo diría que es un poco… extraño.

Enishi parpadeó confundido al ver el semblante de Jiang; se le veía algo incomodo al pronunciar esa advertencia, lo que le hizo recordar de inmediato como acababa de ver a Lissie, quien también parecía algo aturdida, aunque obviamente el semblante de Jiang no tenía comparación con el de ella.

\- ¿Extraño como Hei-shin o como Hong-lian? – Preguntó un poco confundido, aunque con humor.

\- Más como Hong-lian creo, pero mucho más excéntrico.

¿Más excéntrico que Hong-lian? No sonaba tan mal. Él conocía a muchas personas excéntricas, más que el mafioso robusto y risueño; él era ejemplo perfecto de ello. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que la advertencia de Jiang tenía otro tipo de naturaleza. ¿Qué habría de malo con su invitado? ¿Sería su apariencia?, ¿su personalidad tal vez? Posiblemente sus habilidades. Si es que eran tal y como había escuchado, y si le tocó ver algo de ello en su estadía en Kyushu, pudo haber desconcertado un poco a Jiang, pero eso no explicaría porque Lissie también había reaccionado así.

Luego de un par de segundos decidió que no tenía sentido estar adivinando, cuando la respuesta a tanto misterio se encontraba cruzando la puerta que tenía enfrente.

\- Me agradan las personas excéntricas. – Le contestó tomando su mano y apartándola de él. – Correré el riesgo, así que déjanos solos.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, le hizo al ademán con su cabeza de que se fuera. No muy convencido, Jiang se despidió en silencio, solamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia más, y entonces se alejó caminando por el pasillo. Sin espera, Enishi abrió la puerta de cedro, y entró al interior de la sala de estar, en dónde su invitado ya lo estaba esperando, sentado en una de las sillas.

\- Oh, señor Gein. – Pronunció en un claro japonés al ingresar en el cuarto con una amplia sonrisa y se aproximó al asiento de su invitado. – Un placer tenerlo en mi casa y que haya aceptado mi invitación.

El único ocupante del cuarto antes de él, se levantó de su asiento y alzó de inmediato su mano, enguantada de negro, hacia su anfitrión, de manera educada, misma que Enishi aceptó con gusto.

\- Por el contrario, señor Yukishiro. – Contestó el hombre con un tono profundo en su voz, también hablándole en japonés fluido. – Es un honor conocer al actual líder de una Organización tan prolífica y grande como el Feng Long, en especial si es un hermano Japonés.

Enishi había permanecido tranquilo, sonriente, y aparentemente indiferente a la apariencia de la persona frente a él. Sin embargo, por dentro, le era difícil no preguntarse así mismo: _“¿Qué es lo que este sujeto trae puesto y porqué?”_ Este hombre llamado Gein, era de origen japonés y como tal vestía un atuendo japonés, de Hakama negro, Keikogi de un curioso color púrpura oscuro y sobre éste un Haori también negro. Evidentemente era común ver en Shanghái gente vestida con atuendos occidentales o chinos, no tanto específicamente atuendos japoneses. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba tanto la atención del mafioso. Además de ese atuendo, aquel hombre traía unos guantes largos y negros que se perdían hasta por debajo de las mangas de de su Keikogi; posiblemente cada uno le cubría todo el brazo. Y además de ello, traía una extraña capucha negra que le cubría toda la cabeza, y al frente una máscara blanca similar a la de una calavera con un círculo en la frente, que escondía por completo su rostro. En otras palabras, se podría decir que aquel hombre se encontraba curiosamente disfrazado, con su cara, y de hecho todo su cuerpo escondido detrás de un manto negro.

Ahora entendía la reacción de Lissie; de seguro se había llevado un fuerte susto la primera vez que lo vio parado en la puerta, pensando que tal vez era algún tipo de espectro, y el sólo imaginarse la escena le producía algo de gracia al mafioso. ¿Sería ese también el origen de la desconfianza de Jiang? Era difícil de adivinar, pero él bien había dicho que era excéntrico, y ese disfraz en verdad que lo era. ¿Sería descortés preguntarle porqué vestía así o señalárselo? La primera impresión era la más importante y, por su parte, no estaba muy seguro de cómo interpretar la que acababa de tener.

\- Lindo atuendo. – Comentó tranquilo el chico de Anteojos, mirando de arriba abajo sus ropas, aunque era obvio que lo que más llamaba su atención era esa curiosa máscara.

\- Gracias, lo hice yo mismo. – Comentó Gein con cierto orgullo en su voz, colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda. – Mi negocio, como usted sabrá muy bien, requiere de mucha discreción.

\- Definitivamente es un traje discreto. – Agregó el albino, evitando reír; al parecer tenían conceptos diferentes de _“discreto”_. – Pero siéntese por favor. ¿Le ofrezco algo de beber?

\- Estoy bien, gracias.

Que decepción; el albino tenía curiosidad de ver como bebería con eso puesto.

Gein tomó asiento una vez más mientras Enishi se servía una copa de coñac, un brandy de origen francés muy popular entre la aristocracia. Estar en un puerto controlado por occidentales tenía sus ventajas, principalmente en la importación de artículos variados, y eso incluía bebidas alcohólicas. Extrañamente, éstas eran de las más populares, casi tanto como las armas. Con su copa en mano, el líder del Feng Long marchó hacia otra silla situada justo enfrente de la de Gein y del mismo diseño, aunque por las posiciones era fácil adivinar quién era el invitado y quien el dueño de la casa.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? – Preguntó al dar un sorbo de su bebida. – ¿Agradable?

\- Mucho, si me permite decírselo. – Señaló el hombre de máscara, asintiendo con su cabeza. – Agradezco mucho esta invitación. Debo decir que siempre supe que tarde o temprano una organización de gran tamaño, como un gobierno, o una mafia tan poderosa como el Feng Long, pondría sus ojos en mis grandiosas armas. Porque sabe, no son sólo armas, son verdaderas obras de arte.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Un tono enérgico surgió en la voz del hombre de negro. De cierta forma era posible describirlo como _“emocionado”_. Rápidamente tomó un libro de forro de piel que había dejado sobre la mesita a lado de su silla y se lo extendió a Enishi. – Me tomé la libertad de preparar un muestrario para ustedes.

\- ¿Muestrario?

\- Son sólo varias fotos, bocetos, diagramas y dibujos que he hecho de mis creaciones para que las revise. Son verdaderas maravillas, y estoy seguro que serán el futuro de las armas de guerra.

A su curiosa vestimenta había que sumarle otro dato interesante a este hombre. Cuando le contaron los rumores sobre esa persona y lo que hacía, se había llegado a imaginar a un ermitaño que vivía en una choza en medio de la nada, en alguna isla casi inhabitada, con algunos tornillos flojos y que apenas y podía hablar bien. Pero no era así. Gein hablaba con total claridad, de manera correcta, pausada, podría decirse prácticamente _“educada”_. Como se paró en cuanto él entró, como le ofreció su mano, y su manera de hablar, le hacían darse cuenta de que tenía cierto refinamiento, por así decirlo. Posiblemente provenía de alguna familia de rango alto, que tal vez empobreció con el cambio de gobierno, o tal vez era algún tipo de doctor o algo parecido de renombre, antes de estar obligado a esconderse, tal vez como fruto de su curioso _“trabajo”_.

Enishi tomó la libreta que le extendía y le desenredó el cordón para poder abrirla. Desde que vio la primera página, su ceja derecha se alzó un poco como señal de desconcierto. Las hojas eran de un tono ligeramente amarillento, y tal como Gein acababa de decir, tenían diferentes dibujos y bocetos de su trabajo. Era difícil describir lo que veía. Era como ver un libro antiguo de medicina, con diagramas de cuerpos abiertos, descripción de sus partes, esqueletos, músculos, ojos… Pero no eran personas propiamente, sino lo que Gein hacía, o más bien construía: sus armas. Eran a simple vista objetos de apariencia casi humana, aunque la mayoría eran enormes, de gran tamaño, brazos gruesos, caras terroríficas… Monstruos, definitivamente la mejor forma de describirlos era _“monstruos espeluznantes”_ , y esas hojas describían sus partes y cómo funcionaban.

Era una visión que de seguro atormentaría a muchos si la vieran, pero no a Enishi. Principalmente por dos motivos: el primero, ya había escuchado sobre el trabajo del señor Gein, y de hecho fue por eso que lo había llamado, así que ya estaba preparado para lo que se le presentara. Según había oído, era capaz de hacer máquinas de gran fuerza y resistencia, de forma casi humana que eran capaces de derrotar a un ejército ellas solas, controladas desde su interior por un hombre, y al parecer eso era lo que le estaba presentando. El segundo motivo era el más importante: nada atormenta a Yukishiro Enishi, ni siquiera la visión más horrible.

\- Definitivamente serían un producto un tanto difícil de vender al principio. – Comentó mientras hojeaba el muestrario. Entre algunas páginas había también fotos de productor terminados; era difícil creer que realmente esas cosas existan, incluso viéndolas en fotos.

\- Puede ser, pero una vez que sus clientes prueben su efectividad en el campo de batalla, se venderán como pan caliente. – Le explicó el hombre enmascarado con seguridad. – Puedo darle una demostración cuando quiera.

\- Dejémoslo para otro momento.

Enishi cerró la libreta con cuidado y la posó sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Tomó otro trago de su coñac y entonces se recargó en su silla, mirando fijamente a su invitado.

\- Seré sincero con usted, señor Gein. La verdad es que no lo llamé aquí como líder del Feng Long, sino como… yo personalmente. Claro que una cosa puede llevar a la otra.

\- Oh, eso suena interesante. – Pronunció con entusiasmo, inclinándose un poco hacia él; parecía curioso de saber más. – ¿Qué petición personal tiene?

\- Primero quería hacerle dos preguntas. La primera, escuché el rumor de que sus creaciones pueden asemejarse tanto al cuerpo humano, que incluso pueden engañar a un doctor.

Ese dato era el que más impresión le había dado. Desde la primera vez que lo escuchó, pensó que era imposible. No conocía el procedimiento exacto que utilizaba para hacer sus armas, ¿pero qué tipo de materiales o técnicas podrían hacer que una cosa como las de su muestrario, asemejara tanto al cuerpo de un ser humano? Y encima de todo, ¿para engañar a un doctor? Si eso era cierto, tenía que saberlo; las posibilidades eran ilimitadas si pudiera lograr eso.

Gein pareció meditar un poco en la pregunta, alzando su mirada al techo, como intentando recordar algo que hace mucho no pensaba, o encontrar la forma correcta de explicar la respuesta que estaba por dar. Pensar antes de hablar, esa era otra muestra de que no era un campesino cualquiera.

\- Bien, las marionetas…

\- ¿Marionetas? – Interrumpió Enishi abruptamente la explicación. Gein rió un poco con cierta gracia.

\- Oh, disculpe, así acostumbro llamarlas. – Indicó. – Las marionetas son realizadas con un procedimiento secreto, desarrollado por mi familia por generación, y que yo me he dedicado a perfeccionar durante toda mi vida, y es capaz de utilizar de manera adecuada ciertos materiales y texturas que, hecho como se debe, te da gran flexibilidad para crear un sin número de formas. Las marionetas que se acercan más al cuerpo humano, hasta el punto de intentar _“engañar a un doctor”_ como dijo, son obviamente mucho más complicadas de hacer y, por lo tanto, mucho más costosas.

\- No lo dudo.

\- Pero las marionetas del muestrario son armas de combate, obviamente son diseñadas para aguantar y ser más fuertes que el cuerpo humano.

\- Si, eso se ve a simple vista. – Agregó el mafioso con una sonrisa ligera. La explicación de Gein lo había emocionado un poco. – La verdad es que todo esto es muy interesante. Le seré sincero, tengo algunas ideas rondándome la cabeza, pero que aún no logro aterrizar. Pero cuando lo logré, estoy seguro que sus habilidades serán más que agradecidas.

Muchas ideas y posibilidades que había estando diseñando en su cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que efectivamente, no lograba aterrizar a la perfección. ¿Por qué? Le faltaba información, básicamente era eso. No sabía bien como poder usar algo como eso, si no tenía todos los datos necesarios. Pero los tendría, muy pronto los tendría, y entonces todo comenzaría a tomar forma.

\- Mi segunda pregunta es: escuche que estas _“marionetas”_ son también increíbles disfraces para el espionaje, ¿o me equivocó?

\- En efecto, es el uso más común que me solicitan. – Explicó riendo de nuevo; parecía encantarle hablar de sus creaciones. ¿Egocentrismo tal vez?, ¿o algún orgullo de padre proyectado? – Por ejemplo…

Gein extendió su mano hacia el muestrario y lo abrió, hojeándolo un poco hasta llegar a una hoja en partícular y enseñársela a su anfitrión. La página en cuestión sólo tenía un dibujo, de seguro de alguna otra marioneta, pero ésta era un poco diferente. En comparación con las otras que había visto, ésta se veía un poco más… ¿normal? Tal vez esa no era la palabra adecuada, pero el dibujo en cuestión parecía el de un hombre robusto, muy robusto, de enorme tamaño, brazos gigantes, parado en una posición similar a la de un gorila, con sus piernas flexionadas y sus puños en el suelo, de orejas puntiagudas, ojos pequeños y una enorme sonrisa que casi le abarcaba todo el rostro.

\- Éste es un modelo en el que he estado trabajando: Iwanbo. – Comenzó a decirle mientras Enishi examinaba el boceto. – Casi está terminado. Con los detalles adecuados, alguien, como yo por ejemplo, puede ocultarse en su interior y controlarlo, y para los ojos de todos sería simplemente un hombre robusto.

\- Y con cara de tonto. – Agregó el mafioso, haciendo alusión a esa mirada y esa enorme sonrisa.

\- Perfecto para esconderse, y lo mejor de todo, además de ser un disfraz, es una gran arma, más fuerte que un humano común.

¿Sería eso posible? Bien, en definitiva un hombre con esa apariencia llamaría la atención, pero lo importante era que si creería que se trata de un hombre, y no de una máquina. Igual esperaba que ese no fuera su mejor trabajo en lo que respectaba a asemejar el cuerpo humano.

\- Muy interesante, muy interesante. – Murmuró varias veces, mientras cerraba de nuevo la libreta y luego se la extendía de regreso. – La verdad, estoy más que interesado en obtener sus servicios, señor Gein. Pero… El trabajo que le deseo encomendar es algo totalmente secreto, incluso para los otros miembros del Feng Long.

\- Lo escucho.

Enishi estaba por explicarse al fin, cuando inoportunamente fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de Lissie del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Maestro Enishi. – Pronunció. – Llegaron los arreglos de flores que encargó.

\- Oh, muchas gracias, Lissie. – Contestó algo emocionado el chico, poniéndose de pie. – Que pasen.

Lissie abrió la puerta con cuidado y entonces tres hombres entraron al cuarto, cada uno cargando un arreglo florar diferente, parándose uno al lado del otro en línea casi militar, sin soltar los arreglos. Los tres eran hermosos y de gran tamaño, tanto así que escondían los rostros de las personas que los sostenían. El primero era un arreglo lleno de rosas rojas como sangre, perfectamente acomodadas, asemejando casi la forma de un pavo real: varias juntas al frente, y luego un arco abierto detrás de rosas que asemejaban a la cola. El segundo era de lirios blancos, algo sencillo pero igual muy llamativo y elegante. El tercero se componía de varios claveles blancos y rosas, con el perfecto balance y distribución entre unos y otros.

\- Sí, muy bonitos. – Murmuró en voz baja el mafioso, parándose frente a los arreglos y caminando hacia un lado y hacia el otro, analizándolos centímetro a centímetro, tocando un poco las flores, e incluso oliéndolas. – ¿Qué opina, señor Gein? ¿Cuáles son las mejores flores para agradar a una mujer?

Gein ya se había puesto de pie y parado detrás de él, mirando con curiosidad los arreglos y especialmente las acciones de Enishi. Lissie, que permanecía en la puerta, miraba nerviosa al hombre de máscara; su apariencia no terminaba de convencerle.

\- Creo que las rosas son las típicas en occidente. – Comentó acercándose un poco al primer arreglo, mirándolo y alzando una de las rosas, y entonces caminando ahora directo al tercer arreglo. – Pero siempre me ha agradado lo tradicional. Yo me iría por los claveles.

\- Claveles. – Repitió para sí mismo, mientras inspeccionaba con cuidado el tercer arreglo; quedaba bien con la persona que lo iba a recibir. – Buena elección. Que lo envíen a la posada que te dije, Lissie.

\- De inmediato, maestro. – Pronunció la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia, mientras los tres hombres salían.

\- Las trenzas, Lissie. – Pronunció en voz baja mientras se dirigía de regreso a su asiento, lo que provocó que la chica se sobresaltara asustada.

Lissie se tocó con cuidado su trenza derecha, dándose cuenta entonces que aún no se las había deshecho como le habían ordenado.

\- ¡Lo siento Maestro! – Se disculpo con fuerza y entonces salió de la habitación sin alzar la cabeza, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

\- ¿Está en pleno cortejo de alguna damisela? – Preguntó Gein mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su silla.

\- Yo no lo llamaría cortejo, pero sí, podría decirse que algo así. – Le contestó Enishi a su vez, imitándolo y poniéndose cómodo en su lugar. – Continuando con nuestra conversación…

\- - - -

Una de las casas Secundarias de Wu Hei-Shin se encontraba justo en el puerto, en un área de residencias occidentales. No era muy ostentosa, pero pocas cosas del Subjefe del Feng Long lo eran. Era un hombre práctico con las cosas elegantes o frívolas. Sólo tenía lo que necesitaba, no más y no menos. Algunos decían que tenía madera de contador, pues sabía muy bien en que gastar y en que no el dinero; era por eso que incluso desde antes de ocupar el puesto que ocupaba, se encargaba de los gastos de la Organización. Pero si había algo en lo que no escatimaba era en hombres y armas. Tenía un pensamiento un poco al estilo de la vieja escuela, en donde el poder de un país se dirigía por el número de soldados y armas que poseyera, y que se podía aplicar la misma lógica a un grupo como el suyo. Podría ser que realmente pensara eso, pero no era suficiente explicación como para contestar la pregunta de por qué siempre iba acompañado de sus cuatros guardaespaldas a dónde quiera que fuera, y ni siquiera dejaban que alguien se le acercara, o porque la casa en la que estuviera presente siempre estaba hasta reventar de hombres armados. ¿Sufría Hei-Shin de cierto grado de paranoia? Todos lo susurraban entre ellos, pero nadie lo decía en voz alta.

Ese día, Hei-shin había acudido a su residencia en el puerto para tener una reunión privada como había acordado hace dos noches; la había elegido como su sitio de reuniones porque era pequeña y discreta, y en esa ocasión se sumaba que no estaba muy lejos de dónde su invitado residía. El despacho donde se llevaba a cabo la reunión era chico, con una sola puerta y una sola ventana, con un escritorio algo viejo, lleno de papeles y libros, y otra mesa larga del lado izquierdo del cuarto que se encontraba de igual forma. Había un par de libreros, y en la pared derecha se encontraba un enorme mapa del continente asiático, que prácticamente ocupada toda la pared, y en dónde se veía varios puntos marcados con tinta.

Para esas horas de la tarde, más que una reunión de negocios, parecía una visita social. Ambos habían estado hablando, riendo y tomando vino, ya algunas copas para esos momentos. Hei-shin parecía sentirse cómodo con su invitado, algo que nunca hubiera predicho hasta ese momento. Incluso sus eternos guardaespaldas no lo rodeaban como de costumbre; dos aguardaban afuera en la puerta, y otros dos más estaban dentro del cuarto, aunque se mantenían inmóviles y alejados de la conversación, como si fueran estatuas.

\- Ya enserio, tengo que ser honesto con usted. – Comentó divertido el Número Dos del Feng Long, entre risas y sorbos de su copa. – Lo subestimé demasiado al principio, señor Kaioh; de haber sabido que podíamos sentarnos y hablar el mismo idioma, nos hubiéramos evitado bastantes problemas previos.

\- Opino lo mismo, Wu-sama. – Agradeció el hombre de cabeza calva, alzando su copa hacia él.

\- Puede llamarme Hei-shin. – Contestó éste mientras tomaba la botella de vino, que ya estaba a medias, y se la extendía. – ¿Más vino?

\- Si el señor bebió vino en su última noche, ¿por qué no habría yo de tomar otra copa más? – Le contestó con un tono burlón, extendiendo su copa para que pudiera servirle.

Kaioh había mostrado su verdadera personalidad estando a solas con Hei-shin. Éste había intentado ser lo más prudente posible al momento de tocar el tema del _“negocio”_ que deseaban hacer, esperando una reacción negativa desde el comienzo; pero había sido todo lo contrario. En cuanto le dijo que al Feng Long le interesaba su causa para introducir sus armas a Japón por Shimabara, casi le pareció ver que los ojos le brillaban, y la conversación tomó un rumbo totalmente diferente. Las apariencias engañaban, pero en ese caso no habían estado del todo erradas: este hombre Kaioh era igual o más ambicioso que cualquier miembro de su grupo.

\- Me sorprende conocer a un hombre cristiano tan… - Comentó de pronto el hombre de cabello negro, y luego se detuvo a pensar unos segundos. – ¿Cuál es la palabra adecuada? ¿Abierto de mente?

Kaioh rió divertido y dio un sorbo de su copa. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pues conocía la imagen que muchos tendrían de él simplemente por ser cristiano: un mojigato loco que se ofende por cualquier comentario en contra de su religión, o incluso a favor si alguien no apto lo decía… Cómo los hermanitos Amakusa con los que tanto había estado lidiando.

\- A diferencia de Shougo y Magdalia, yo pienso que Dios es algo más… flexible de lo que todos piensan. – Se explicó. – Si él me dio la capacidad y me guió en el camino para hacer un negocio tan bueno y prolífico como éste, ¿quién soy yo para oponerme a su voluntad?

\- Brindo por eso.

Ambos rieron por sus palabras, que sonaban más una burla que otra cosa, y chocaron sus copas la una contra la otra, para luego dar cada uno sorbo del líquido oscuro.

\- Entonces, volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando…

\- Primero, quisiera asegurarme que la información que recibí es la correcta. – Comentó Hei-shin, y entonces se puso de pie y caminó hacia el enorme mapa en la pared derecha, enfocando su atención principalmente en el conjunto de islas que se suponían eran Japón. – ¿Dónde se encuentra Shimabara exactamente?

Kaioh se paró frente al mapa y buscó con la vista la posición aproximada de sus tierras. Cómo el mapa era de casi toda Asia, Japón era prácticamente un conjunto de manchas de tinta sobre el lienzo, pero igual pudo señalar la ubicación aproximada al sur de Kyushu.

\- Justo aquí. – Contestó colocando un dedo sobre el mapa. – Es esta pequeña península cerca de Nagasaki. Tiene libre acceso desde el Mar de China, pasando por esta separación.

Era un poco difícil distinguirla por lo pequeño del mapa, pero Hei-shin pudo ver a qué se refería. En efecto se encontraba muy cerca de Nagasaki, y en posición perfecta para ser puerto de llegada de sus barcos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba maquinando planes en su cabeza. Si cruzaban de noche, nadie podría verlos. Desembarcarían en Shimabara, y luego moverìan las armas por tierra hasta el otro extremo de la isla, y de ahí en barco directo hacia Osaka o Kobe. Las posibilidades eran ilimitadas, y en definitiva sería un buen inicio, al menos para penetrar en la Isla del sur.

\- Enishi tenía razón, su posición es perfecta, Incluso mejor que Nagasaki. – Murmuró en voz baja, sin quitar sus ojos del mapa.

\- Y es prácticamente una fortaleza natural. Sin lugar a duda es justo el sitio que necesitan.

¿Ahora él era el vendedor intentando convencerlo? La idea le dio gracia, en definitiva este hombre era diferente al otro, y eso aún le preocupaba.

\- En efecto se encuentra en lo cierto. – Comentó el mafioso, caminando de regreso a su silla. – Pero, me pareció a simple vista que el señor Amakusa no es del tipo de persona que estaría del todo de acuerdo. Al parecer él no es tan… flexible como usted.

\- Shougo se cree muy inteligente, pero en el fondo es como un niño. No debe de preocuparse, él no será un problema.

Hei-shin se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo decir eso, principalmente por dos razones: la primera, que dijera tan tranquilamente y seguro que Amakusa no sería un problema cuando él estaba convencido que sería el mayor de todos. Y en segunda, que se expresara de esa forma del supuesto _“Hijo de Dios”_ , afirmando que en el fondo era como un niño. ¿Sería posible que ni siquiera creyera en él? ¿Entonces porqué estaba con ese sujeto? ¿Conveniencia? Era lo más probable, pero si era así entonces debía de ser realmente astuto como para haberse ganado la confianza de alguien que, aparentemente, no confiaba ni en su sombra.

\- Me alegra escucharle decir eso. Igual nuestro líder afirmó saber cómo convencerlo, así que esperemos que no lo arruine.

\- ¿El señor Yukishiro? No me pareció que se llevaran muy bien.

Eso había sido obvio para todos; prácticamente parecía que el tal Amakusa lo odiaba, y apenas lo acababa de conocer. Aún así, Enishi insistió en encargarse de él, y Hei-shin no podía hacer nada más que esperar que no metiera la pata, en especial ahora que el negocio le parecía más benéfico que antes.

\- No crítico a Enishi; él siempre sabe cómo hacer cosas que me sorprenden. Esperemos a ver qué logra.

\- Esperemos que en esta ocasión sea igual. – Comentó divertido el cristiano, tomando asiento de nuevo. Una sonrisa ladina surgió en sus labios. – Sin embargo, dado que el beneficio que obtendría el Feng Long de nuestra revolución es mucho mayor del que teníamos previsto, creo que el trato merece ser reconsiderado, ¿no le parece?

La reacción inmediata de Hei-shin fue de sorpresa, pero luego comenzó a reír; debía de haber previsto que eso pasaría.

\- Mezquino, directo y al grano. – Comentó al tiempo que también se sentaba de nuevo. – Me gustaría tener a dos como usted en mi organización.

Hei-shin se sirvió más vino en su copa y luego pasó a servirle a su invitado; la botella prácticamente se quedó vacía luego de eso. Alzó después su copa hacia él con la intención clara de hacer un brindis.

\- Por la República Independientes de Shimabara. – Exclamó con marcada elocuencia.

\- Por el Feng Long. – Agregó Kaioh de la misma forma, alzando su copa y chocándola con la de Hei-shin.

Ambos volvieron a beber y siguieron hablando del tema por casi una hora más…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 7**

_Magdalia cree saber qué oculta Enishi, Enishi cree saber qué oculta Magdalia. Al no tener cuidado, ambos podrían caer en un juego, donde ambos pueden salir gravemente heridos. ¿Aceptará la cristiana esa invitación?_

**_Capitulo 8: Cenar Conmigo_ **

\------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_\- El personaje_ _de **Gein** que aparece en este capítulo, es un personajes ficticios exclusivo del manga de **“Rurouni Kenshin”**. Aparece del capítulo 152 (Oficialmente, aunque en teoría aparece desde antes) al 217. No apareció nunca en el anime (oficialmente). _

_- **Lissie** y **Jiang** son personajes secundarios de mi creación, hechos especialmente para esta historia, nunca aparecieron ni se mencionaron en ninguna versión de la historia original._


	8. Capitulo 08. Cenar Conmigo

**Rurouni Kenshin**

El Tigre y El Dragón

Wingzemon X

**_Capitulo 8  
_ ** **_Cenar Conmigo_ **

**Shanghái, China  
** **17 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

Algunos lo llamaban el Barrio Cristiano. Era un extraño nombre, considerando que no era propiamente un barrio de cristianos, sino más bien un barrio de refugiados e inmigrantes, pero ciertamente varios de ellos, sino era que la mayoría, eran cristianos, provenientes de varios países de Asia, que arribaron a Shanghái escapando de un gobierno o una sociedad que los perseguía por sus creencias. Ese era un sitio seguro para ellos, pues era un puerto controlado por los occidentales, donde estos eran los que de alguna manera mandaban, y por lo mismo no iban a permitir la masacre de sus hermanos de creencia.

Claro, eran hermanos de creencia hasta cierto punto o hasta donde les convenía, porque una cosa era que creyeran en el mismo Dios, y otra que fueran _“iguales”_. Las personas que vivían en este sitio eran prácticamente marginados, proscritos. Era un barrio pobre, de chozas de madera humildes, sólo algunos edificios algo viejos, y unos cuantos comercios pequeños. Y en el centro de ese sitio, se encontraba una pequeña capilla. La llamaban capilla, pero más que nada era un viejo edificio de piedra, sin techo ni puerta, con unas bancas de madera, un altar improvisado y una cruz metálica algo oxidada que de seguro habían rescatado de algún barco hundido, o algo similar. No era mucho, pero no importaba; los creyentes necesitaban menos que eso para reunirse y rezar desde sus corazones. Y así lo hacían, cada Día del Señor, y cada que lo necesitaran, o simplemente cada vez lo sintieran imperioso, ahí estaban, sentados en alguna de la bancas, o de rodillas en el suelo entierrado, rezando y orando, como lo estaba casi toda la comunidad en esa ocasión especial.

Magdalia y Shougo habían ido a Shanghái con un sólo propósito: llevar su mensaje a los cristianos de ese lugar, no sólo a los que eran japoneses, sino a todos ellos. Y ahí estaban, con su gente, con su pueblo, reunidos en su modesta pero confortable capilla, orando todos juntos en un sólo canto. Magdalia se ofreció a auspiciar la oración, y ahí se encontraba de rodillas frente a todas las personas, con un vestido hermoso de color rosado que no le importaba ensuciar al arrodillarse con tal de ofrecer su corazón a la oración que recitaban. Para una comunidad marginada como la de ellos, recibir la visita de personas no sólo tan hermosas, sino además de tan buen corazón, era casi como toda una bendición.

Magdalia, de rodillas, con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas frente a ella, pronunciaba en voz alta para todos, una oración que todos los presentes ya habían escuchado, pero que muchos nunca en el idioma que lo recitaba. Era la quinta y última repetición, y cada palabra pronunciada por ella parecía llegar totalmente a los corazones de sus oyentes. Era algo casi… mágico.

\- Pater Noster qui es in caelis, sanctificétur nomen Tuum. – Pronunciaba con fuerza de manera fluida. – Adveniat Regnum Tuum, fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum cotidiánum da nobis hódie, et dimitte nobis débita nostra, sicut et nos dimittímus debitóribus nostris; et ne nos indúcas in tentationem, sed libera nos a malo.

Una vez que ella terminaba, los asistentes repetían la misma oración, pero ellos lo hacían en el idioma que conocieran. Se podía oír en ese lugar desde japonés, y chino, hasta incluso inglés.

\- Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos, santifíquese tu nombre. Venga a nosotros tu reino, que se haga tu voluntad como en el cielo también sobre la tierra. Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día, y perdona nuestras ofensas como también nosotros perdonamos a nuestros ofensores. No nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos de todo mal.

\- Quia tuum est regnum, et potéstas, et glória in sécula. – Pronunció con ímpetu la ojos verdes, mientras se ponía lentamente de pie. – Tuyo es el Reino, tuyo el poder y la Gloria Eternamente.

\- Amén. – Pronunciaron todos en unisón, todos compartiendo la misma palabra en el mismo idioma.

Magdalia se giró con cuidado hacia la cruz detrás de ella, la enorme cruz metálica y oxidada, y se persignó con su mano derecha, dirigiendo su mano a su frente, luego a su vientre, a su hombro izquierdo, y por último al derecho. Por extraño que pareciera, ese acto no le era del todo natural, pues desde niña le enseñaron a persignarse de otra forma. ¿Los motivos? Ocultarse, al igual que el signo que escudaba su medallón. Pese a todo, estar en un sitio donde podías tener a la vista la forma de la cruz y persignarte como era debido, eso era una gran tranquilidad para el alma.

Shougo también estaba ahí. De hecho, había estado de rodillas con el resto de las personas, como un miembro más de la comunidad. Desde que se bajo del carruaje que los llevó a ese lugar, su notorio carisma pareció surtir efecto en la mayoría de las personas. Todos lo volteaban a ver, lo escuchaban, y lo seguían con expectación. ¿Qué era ese efecto que Shougo Amakusa tenía en las personas? ¿Realmente tenía algo especial en él?

Además de todo, también habían llevado algunas cosas para las personas de la comunidad. Ya habían escuchado de las situaciones tan precarias en las vivían, por lo que decidieron llevarles algo de comida, ropas, tendidos y agua. La comida y el agua ya habían sido acomodadas por Shouzo en canastas sobre una mesa a su lado.

\- Ésta comida es para ustedes, hermanos míos. – Comentó la castaña, dirigiendo la atención de todos hacia la mesa. – Recíbanlo como una muestra de nuestro amor hacia ustedes.

Los niños, los más inocentes y confiados, fueron los primeros en acercarse rápidamente a las mesas, aunque luego fueron seguidos por sus padres. Algunas mujeres se ofrecieron a ayudar, y entre ellas, Magdalia y Shouzo, comenzaron a repartir la comida por igual a cada persona. Mientras comían, Shougo caminaba entre las personas, mirándolas, preguntándoles cómo estaban, colocando una mano sobre sus hombros, o sobre las cabezas de los niños, sonriéndoles. Sí, aunque fuera difícil de creer, Shougo sonreía, con una notoria gentileza y amabilidad. La capilla estaba llena de gozo, alegría, felicidad. Se veía lo unido y humilde que era ese barrio, su gente. Era como ver a una enorme familia conviviendo y comiendo juntos; esa era una imagen que Shougo siempre quería ver: hermanos cristianos conviviendo en paz, sin miedo. Prefería pasar mil días en ese sitio con esas personas, que una hora en alguna mansión rica y lujosa como en la que había estado la otra noche. Esa era su gente, no los criminales y cerdos que se posaban en lo alto.

\- Sé que piensan que ahora están seguros aquí, pudiendo rezar en paz en esta capilla, sin ocultar quienes son, sin ser perseguidos por su religión. – Comenzó a decir con algo de fuerza, caminando entre la multitud, mirando a cada uno, hasta colocarse de pie en el altar improvisado; los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron en él.

Shougo Hablaba con un tono profundo pero suave, muy claro y de cierta forma _“hermoso”_. Hablaba ahí, posiblemente frente a más de cincuenta personas, y sin embargo cada uno de ellos sentía que sus palabras iban dirigidas únicamente a él, casi igual a que le estuviera hablando mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Era realmente una persona que impresionaba a todos, como un príncipe entre plebeyos.

\- El pueblo cristiano del Japón y el Continente, hemos sufrido muchos daños. Pero aunque los que no nos comprenden hayan querido quebrantar nuestro espíritu, no nos dejamos vencer. – Alzó en ese momento sus brazos hacia la multitud. – Y la prueba está aquí, que pese a todo lo que hemos pasado, estamos aquí y ahora, reunidos, rezando la oración que nuestro señor Jesucristo nos enseñó, agradeciendo todas sus bendiciones, sin el menor miedo ni vergüenza. No dejamos que estas personas destruyeran nuestra fe. Sin embargo, éstas no son nuestras tierras, éste no es nuestro verdadero hogar.

Las personas escuchaban atentamente cada una de sus palabras, pero no podían evitar comenzar a susurrarse entre ellas con un poco de confusión ante lo que decía. Lo niños que habían nacido en ese lugar tal vez no lo entendían, pero los adultos sí. Cómo muchos de ellos huyeron de sus diferentes países, dejando atrás casa, amigos, incluso familia, todo para salvar sus vidas, sólo por profesar una fe que la gente consideraba una perversión de los occidentales. Muchas veces pensaron que sería más fácil simplemente dejar de ser cristiano, simplemente olvidarse de eso, dejar de profesar una religión que tantos problemas les causaba. Pero no era tan fácil como eso. Uno no decidía simplemente ser cristiano o no ser; era algo arraigado en sus almas que era imposible olvidar, y eso los había movido a nunca quebrantarse, y siempre mantenerse firme en sus creencias, incluso hasta ese día.

Shougo bajó del altar, y entonces comenzó a caminar entre las personas de nuevo.

\- Como el Pueblo de Israel al salir de Egipto, nosotros también hemos vagado por el desierto, sufriendo en busca de un hogar, en busca de un lugar para nuestro pueblo. Esperábamos que Dios algún día nos lo diera, pero la verdad es que Dios nos dio algo más valioso e importante. – Pausó unos momentos, y se paró justo en el centro de la multitud, girando lentamente, mirando a cada uno de sus oyentes. – La determinación, la fuerza, y el poder para nosotros mismos construirlo, un sitio seguro para nosotros, un sitio donde cualquier Cristiano de oriente será bienvenido, un hogar, un verdadero hogar.

Una Tierra Prometida, tal y cómo la historia de la biblia a la que acababa de hacer referencia. Un hogar, un sitio donde todos ellos pudieran ser felices, libres, un lugar seguro y cálido; eso era lo que estaba hablando. Shougo no hacía más que dar una explicación más amplia de lo que había dicho al expresar sus intenciones en ese lugar. Muchos de ellos ya habían escuchado acerca de Shougo Amakusa, en rumores que llegaban al puerto, provenientes sobre todo del sur de Japón y de Hong Kong. Un hombre, con un gran poder, el Poder de Dios en su espada, el sucesor del camino de Shiro Amakusa, el gran líder Cristiano de Shimabara. Y muchos también habían oído lo que pensaba hacer, pero muy pocos lo comprendían. Uno de ellos era un hombre, japonés, de aproximadamente sesenta años, un hombre al que todos llaman Chi, y al que respetaban casi como el líder de la comunidad.

En cuanto Shougo terminó su discurso y el silencio llenó la capilla, Chi dio un paso al frente. Era un hombre un poco bajo y robusto, calvo, de una larga barba blanca, piel ligeramente morena y ojos pequeños.

\- ¿Usted lo construirá, Amakusa-sama? – Murmuró con un tono grave y directo. Shougo se giró de inmediato hacia él, al igual que el resto. Chi escondió sus manos en el interior de sus mangas y caminó hacia él, mirándolo con dureza. – Yo sé muy bien quién es usted, Amakusa-sama; llegué a conocer a su familia.

Shougo, y también Magdalia que escuchaba a lo lejos, se sorprendieron al escucharlo. ¿Había conocido a su familia? ¿A sus padres tal vez? ¿Era acaso de Shimabara? Magdalia pareció emocionarse un poco por la noticia, pero Shougo no, pues la mirada en ese hombre no le inspiraba mucha confianza; de seguro no estaba por decir algo a su favor.

\- La situación de los cristianos en estas tierras siempre ha sido muy difícil. – Continuó diciendo el anciano. – Los extranjeros nos cuidan, sí, pero no a todos les importamos, ni siquiera por ser hermanos cristianos. Y más desde la Rebelión Taiping, todos nos ven con malos ojos. Piensan que en cualquier momento empezaremos otra guerra como esa.

\- Con más motivos no tienen por qué quedarse en un sitio como éste. – Contestó Shougo a su vez. – Nosotros les ofrecemos un verdadero hogar, uno donde puedan vivir decentemente, no como marginados, no en estas condiciones.

\- Los jóvenes de ahora no escuchan. – Comentó Chi, negando con su cabeza. – Le acabo de decir que las personas nos ven con malos ojos pues piensan que en cualquier momento nos levantaremos como pasó hace veinte años. ¿Qué le hace pensar que querríamos hacer justamente eso?

Shougo se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo, mientras algunas personas comenzaban a hablar entre ellas en voz baja; parecía que las palabras de Chi habían causado algo de conmoción entre la multitud. El hombre de barba continuó hablando, y las personas callaron entonces para escuchar.

\- Porque no importa con qué palabras bonitas lo diga, Amakusa-sama. Usted nos propone una rebelión contra el gobierno Meiji, ¿o me equivocó? – De nuevo la gente pareció sobresaltarse. – La única forma de obtener esa Tierra Prometida que nos ofrece, es arrebatándosela al nuevo gobierno. Mire a su alrededor, por favor. ¿Ve algún guerrero o soldado aquí? En ese sitio sólo vivimos hombres trabajadores, mujeres, niño y ancianos. Personas que sólo buscamos paz, y aunque no lo crea, la hemos encontrado aquí, en este barrio, en esta capilla vieja y maltratada. Pero para nosotros, éstas es nuestra tierra prometida.

De nuevo, toda la capilla se sumió en un completo silencio. Shougo viró su atención hacia un lado y hacia el otro; las miradas expectantes de la gente le decían a gritos que no sabían en cuál de los dos creer. Sin lugar a duda esta gente respetaba mucho a ese hombre, y a la vez tampoco pensaban que Shougo Amakusa les estuviera mintiendo, pero no podían decidir a cual escuchar. La mayoría de esas personas estaban acostumbradas a simplemente hacer o creer lo que le dijeran, ya fuera Chi o él. Pero cuando recibían dos afirmaciones contrarias entre sí, no lograban tomar una decisión. Tomar decisiones, una cualidad tan sencilla del ser humano, y que no cualquiera sabía hacer.

\- Éste no es nuestro hogar, no es nuestra Tierra Prometida. – Replicó el castaño, volteándose hacia la multitud. – Yo también huí de mi hogar, huí de mi querida Shimabara por el mismo miedo que ustedes cuando aún era muy pequeño. Pero ya no más; ya no tengo miedo. Me he preparado toda mi vida para este momento, el momento de regresarle a mi gente lo que le pertenece. Les estoy dando la oportunidad de volver a casa, volver a donde nunca debimos de haber salido, o más bien de donde nunca nos debieron de haber sacado. Una tierra de paz, de abundancia, de amor y de prosperidad para todos. Una tierra que nos pertenecerá, y donde nadie nos volverá a perseguir, en especial todos aquellos que nos han lastimado por tanto tiempo.

Un ligero coraje surgió en las palabras de Shougo, en especial en las últimas frases. ¿Eran a causa de Chi? No, no era eso. Era algo que surgía directamente de lo que decía, de los sentimientos que surgían en su pecho al pronunciar esas palabras. Para Chi, fue muy claro, e incluso para otros más también.

\- Hijo. – Pronunció el hombre de barba, acercándosele y colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – ¿Lo que propones no suena más a una venganza?

Los ojos de Shougo se abrieron por completo, y su rostro casi palideció al escucharlo decir _“Venganza”_ ; esa palabra rebotaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, al igual que las palabras que había oído aquella noche, en aquella habitación circular, frente a esas desagradables personas, surgidas de los labios de aquel individuo…

Venganza, es lo que todos creían que era el motor de su causa, la venganza contra aquellos que lo lastimaron, contra aquellos que lo hicieron huir, contra aquellos que no lo habían dejado tener una vida normal por más de diez años. Venganza, ¿era esa realmente su verdadera motivación?, eso sólo Dios lo sabía. No contestó nada, pero en sus ojos se reflejó un marcado enojo, mismo que asustó un poco a Chi, y algunas de las personas que llegaron a notarlo.

Sin más, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió sin espera a la salida de la capilla, alejándose con pasos fuertes y rápidos.

\- ¡Hermano! – Exclamó con fuerza Magdalia, apresurándose hacia él, intentando detenerlo pero fue inútil; el Hijo de Dios dejó el sitio sin siquiera voltear a verla.

La ojos verdes se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio en donde su hermano segundos antes había estado parado, antes de realizar esa salida tan abrupta… No se tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que las palabras de aquel hombre lo habían molestado, pero no tenía porque reaccionar de esa forma. Rápidamente se giró hacia Chi, mirándolo con seguridad y convicción en su rostro.

\- Las intensiones de mi hermano son sinceras. – Comenzó a decirle, y a todos los presentes por igual. – Él lo único que busca es lo mejor para los cristianos de Japón y el Continente. Él sólo desea usar esa gran fuerza que tiene para darnos a todos lo que hemos perdido: la esperanza…

De nuevo la gente parecía desconcertada; no sabían en quien creerle o a quien escuchar; simplemente parecían un rebaño perdido. Algunos pensaban que la propuesta de Shougo era muy buena, pero otros concordaban con lo que decía Chi, y otros tantos no se decidían por ninguna de las dos opciones.

\- Tal vez sea cierto. – Contestó Chi, cerrando sus ojos. – Pero sus medios no son los correctos, hija. He vivido lo suficiente, y sé bien cuando alguien tiene su corazón contaminado por el deseo de venganza, y eso siempre lleva a la destrucción. Tu hermano y tú siempre serán bienvenidos aquí, y siempre les agradeceremos lo que han hecho por nosotros. Pero no esperen reclutar soldados en este lugar.

Magdalia pareció entristecerse un poco al escucharlo, y al ver que el resto parecía apoyarlo. La cristiana bajó su mirada con algo de pesar, y al igual que su hermano tenía que aceptar y retirarse derrotada. Era una forma de decirlo, pues fuera como fuera, su primera expedición al barrio cristiano de Shanghái, había sido un fracaso. Shouzo la siguió desde atrás, y entonces ambos se dirigieron al carruaje dónde muy seguramente Shougo ya los esperaba.

El camino de regreso a la posada fue demasiado silencioso. Shougo y Magdalia viajaban en el interior del coche, mientras Shouzo tenía las riendas desde afuera. Shougo no había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que salieron del barrio cristiano. Sólo se limitaba a mirar por la ventana con expresión perdida, teniendo a su preocupada hermana a su derecha, y sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra. Magdalia no sabía qué decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor, o reconfortarlo, o apoyarlo, y el silencio era realmente incómodo.

Cuando iban a medio camino, la ojos verdes sacó valor, y se le acercó con cuidado, colocando una mano con delicadeza sobre la de él, mirándolo fijamente con gentileza, mas éste no la volteó a ver.

\- Hermano, no te desanimes. – Le dijo con una ligera sonrisa. – Sabíamos que no tendríamos tan buenos resultados al primer intento. Estas personas han sufrido mucho. Además, creen que los queremos hacer nuestros soldados…

\- ¿Y no es así? – Interrumpió abruptamente sin desviar su mirada de la ventana. Magdalia parpadeó confundida.

\- No, no es así. Nosotros estamos aquí para decirles que no están solos, que no deben de conformarse con la vida que tienen aquí, que los espera algo mejor. Que una tierra libre para ellos es posible…

Shougo no respondió nada más después de eso, y ella tampoco volvió a insistir; su hermano se encontraba realmente afectado, y no era el mejor conversador en esos momentos. Ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones en ese estado, pero aún así no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

Cuando llegaron a la posada, Shougo se bajó de golpe sin esperar siquiera que Shouzo abriera la puerta, y se dirigió de inmediato al interior del edificio. De seguro se encerraría toda la tarde en su cuarto. En parte a Sayo le parecía una actitud un poco infantil, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo; ya se le pasaría.

Shougo pasó por delante, seguido por detrás por su hermana menor y su guardaespaldas. Inmediatamente después de la puerta principal, se encontraba el pequeño restaurante de la posada, donde había varias mesas y sillas, aunque en esos momentos se encontraba vacío, a excepción del posadero que estaba limpiando la barra. Sin embargo, en cuanto los vio entrar, alzó su mirada hacia ellos.

\- Ah, señorita Magdalia. – Escuchó la ojos verdes como el posadero le hablaba en cuanto entraron, lo cual la sorprendió mucho, ya que no recordaba haberle dado su nombre a aquella persona. – Es usted Magdalia, ¿cierto?

Magdalia, al igual que sus acompañantes, se detuvieron a medio camino a las escaleras y voltearon a ver al hombre; Shougo y Shouzo también parecieron extrañarse de que la llamara por ese nombre.

\- Sí, soy yo. – Contestó la ojos verdes y entonces dio unos pasos hacia él.

\- Acaba de llegar esto para usted. – Le indicó mientras se acercaba hacia la barra.

Los tres cristianos dirigieron sus vistas hacia ese sitio, en donde un objeto llamó de inmediato su atención: un enorme arreglo de claveles blancos y rosas. Viéndolo de reojo lo habían hecho pasar por un simple adorno, pero ahora que lo veían fijamente, se daban cuenta de que era un arreglo de regalo, del tipo que los occidentales acostumbraban enviar a alguien que cumpliera años, a una dama que les gustaba, o como un pésame a un funeral…

El posadero había dicho _“acaba de llegar esto par usted”_. ¿Se refería a ese arreglo? ¿Para ella? La castaña parpadeó confundida, y entonces se dirigió con algo de duda a la barra, mirando de arriba abajo el extraño detalle; era muy hermoso, ¿pero quién podría habérselo enviado? Y especialmente a su nombre. Aunque Magdalia no lo sabía, o en parte fingía no saberlo, Shougo sabía muy bien de quién era.

Antes de que su hermana pudiera tomar la nota que acompañaba al arreglo, Shougo prácticamente se la arrebató, tomándola y leyéndola rápidamente con notoria molestia. Sin siquiera dar una explicación, una vez leída la apretó en su puño, haciéndolo bola y entonces la tiró al suelo como si fuera basura.

\- Tirelas a la basura. – Ordenó con fuerza mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. El posadero se quedó confundido por esta instrucción.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ya me escuchó! – Exclamó con fuerza, y entonces subió escalón por escalón, yéndose directo a su cuarto.

Magdalia y Shouzo permanecieron en absoluto silencio mientras lo miraban irse. Era obvio para todos los presentes que Shoguo Amakusa se encontraba de mal humor, y por lo tanto era mejor ni siquiera cruzarse delante de él. ¿Estaba así por lo ocurrido en la capilla? ¿O era el contenido de esa tarjeta lo que había provocado que todo ese estrés acumulado saliera de golpe con ese arranque?

Un largo suspiro surgió de sus labios y entonces se giró hacia el posadero, haciendo una ligera reverencia al frente con respeto.

\- Discúlpelo, tuvo un mal día. – Se disculpó con cortesía por la actitud de su hermano.

El posadero asintió aceptando su disculpa y entonces se dispuso a cumplir la orden que le habían gritado. Estaba por tomar el arreglo y llevarlo al callejón de atrás, cuando Magdalia lo detuvo.

 - Espere un momento, por favor. – Le pidió la mujer, acercándosele.

La joven admiró los claveles una vez más, su forma, su color, y llegó a percibir su olor. Eran flores muy hermosas. Volteó a ver la tarjeta hecha bola en el suelo, y entonces la recogió para ver de qué se trataba. La abrió estando aún de cuclillas, y la leyó con cuidado. Una parte de ella sabía de quién era, pero por alguna razón intentaba hacerse la tonta. La tarjeta decía en japonés simplemente: _“Para Magdalia Amakusa. Gracias por nuestro corto baile.”_ , y era firmada por  _“Yukishiro Enishi”_.

\- Yukishiro Enishi. – Pronunció en voz baja, releyendo el nombre en la tarjeta.

El nombre le era totalmente familiar; lo recordaba claramente porque le había parecido curioso, y le confirmó que era realmente de su mismo país natal. Además, el apellido Yukishiro le había parecido _“lindo”_ , aunque intentaba no pensar en eso. Esas flores eran de parte del mismo chico de la fiesta, ese mafioso que prácticamente la arrastró a la pista de baile. ¿Qué quería lograr al hacer algo así? ¿Cómo supo su nombre o más bien su nombre de cristiana?

\- ¿Santa Magdalia? – Escuchó como Shouzo pronunciaba, acercándose a su costado derecho; pareció confundido pues se había quedado viendo la tarjeta en silencio por casi un minuto.

Casi como si le hubiera estado leyendo la mente, Shouzo acababa de contestarle su pregunta; de seguro había escuchado a Shozuo llamándola _“Santa Magdalia”_. Ahora la última duda era, ¿para qué le había enviado esas flores? La conclusión lógica sería que estaba interesado en ella, aunque la segunda conclusión lógica a la que cualquier llegaría sabiendo de quién provenían, era que el _“estar interesado en ella”_ era sinónimo “ _sólo querer acostarse con ella”_ , lo cual no era muy descabellado. Pero ella no era cualquiera, y no pensaba que se tratara de una u otra. Había algo más detrás de eso. ¿Pero qué? La referencia al baile parecía casi una provocación, para su hermano, para ella, o para ambos. ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Molestar?

\- _“Como un niño travieso.”_ – Pensó con seriedad la cristiana.

\- Señorita, ¿qué hago con las flores? – Escuchó entonces como el posadero le preguntaba, esperando algún tipo de instrucción.

Magdalia se incorporó de nuevo y miró fijamente la tarjeta por un rato más. Luego miró por unos segundos el arreglo, y entonces se dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose en la misma dirección a la que se había ido su hermano.

\- Tirelas, por favor. – Indicó repitiendo la misma orden que Shougo había dado.

El posadero obedeció y llevó el arreglo de claveles al callejón. Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, Magdalia se había llevado la nota en su mano…

\- - - -

**18 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

Tal y como habían predicho, Shougo se quedó encerrado en su cuarto toda la tarde y noche, sin abrirle la puerta a nadie, aunque en realidad nadie fue a buscarlo pues sabían que no estaba de humor para nada. Sus acompañantes prácticamente hicieron lo mismos: quedarse en la posada todo el resto del día, a excepción de Kaioh, que se había desaparecido toda la tarde y al parecer llegó muy entrada la noche. ¿Dónde se había metido? Magdalia no pensó mucho en eso, pues no le era muy trascendental qué hacía o no hacía ese individuo; posiblemente andaba negociando el asunto de las armas.

La mañana siguiente Shougo parecía de mejor humor, si a eso se le podía decir mejor, pues no era exactamente el tipo de persona que se levantaba una mañana dándole los buenos días a todos y sonriendo. Magdalia quería reanimarlo, y deseaba prepararle algo de comer cómo a él le gustaba. Ya había pedido permiso al posadero para usar su cocina y no había problema, pero tenía que comprar sus propios ingredientes. Para cumplir el requisito, Shouzo y ella salieron de nuevo al mercado del puerto, pero ahora a los puestos de comida, no sólo a curiosear.

El mercado estaba igual de concurrido que la vez pasada. Paseando un poco, la cristiana se dio cuenta que ese lugar tenía la misma variedad en comida de la que tenía de ropas, adornos y artículos curiosos. En varios de los puestos, Magdalia miraba con curiosidad algunos productos que ni siquiera identificaba qué eran; algunos incluso se movían.

\- Creo que no será tan fácil encontrar lo que buscamos, ¿cierto, Shouzo? – Comentó con un tono burlón, pero no recibió respuesta. Al girarse a ver a su acompañante, éste se encontraba mirando al suelo, en silencio.

El joven de cabellos negros y cortos, parecía desconcertado, o incluso triste por algo. Evidentemente no había escuchado sus palabras, o tal vez no quería contestarle.

\- ¿Shouzo? – Repitió su nombre una vez más, y se le acercó, parándose justo frente a él.

Este acto hizo reaccionar al guardaespaldas, quien rápidamente alzó su mirada hacia la joven, sorprendiéndose un poco, y dando un paso hacia atrás apenado.

\- Ah, lo siento, Santa Magdalia. – Se disculpó, colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza, clavando su mirada en el suelo de nuevo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Estás muy distante.

Shouzo no contestó de inmediato; ni siquiera volteó a verla. Si tuviera que adivinar, Magdalia diría que algo le apenaba o avergonzaba, tanto así que no era capaz de verla a los ojos. ¿Pero qué podía ser?

\- Yo… - Comenzó a balbucear el muchacho luego de un rato de silencio. – Creo que Shougo-sama sigue molesto conmigo…

\- ¿Sigue? – Murmuró confundida la ojos verdes, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. – ¿Por qué habría de estarlo en primer lugar?

\- Por lo de la fiesta. Él me dijo que no la dejara sola ni un segundo, y… Bueno, ya sabe lo que pasó.

Todo fue muy claro para Magdalia en ese momento. ¿Eso era lo que le molestaba? No era para tanto, pues no había pasado nada. Solamente su hermano los había dejado solos, y de un momento a otro chocaron con aquel sujeto extraño, que la abordó antes de ser _“rescatados”_ por el tal Yukishiro, quien luego la jaló hacia la pista en contra de su voluntad, y por último Shougo había visto todo y casi empezó una pelea en media pista… Bueno, tal vez sí era un poco más que nada, pero no pasó a mayores y todo quedó bien al final. Shouzo no tenía porque sentirse mal por ello.

\- No te preocupes Shouzo, eso fue mi culpa, no tuya. – Le contestó con mucha gentileza mientras se giraba hacia uno de los puestos, eligiendo algunas verduras y clocándolas en su canasta: papas, zanahorias, rábanos. – Era imposible predecir lo que pasaría, ¿no crees? ¿Quién iba a decir que ese sujeto era uno de los mafiosos con los que Kaioh quería hacer negocios? Y no sólo eso, incluso es japonés, como mi hermano y yo.

\- ¿Japonés? – Comentó extrañado el muchacho, mientras veía lo que hacía. – ¿De verdad?

\- Sí. Es algo extraño…

Magdalia se quedó callada de pronto sin aviso, continuando en silencio eligiendo ingrediente, verificando su frescura y su calidad. Sin embargo, parecía casi estarlo haciendo en automático, pues su mente divagaba en otras cosas. En aquel incidente del ladrón de su dinero, en la fiesta, en los claveles del día anterior, y más importante en ese hombre de cabellos blancos.

\- Cómo sea, no lo tomes personal. – Prosiguió. – Mi hermano ha estado un poco malhumorado por diferentes temas. La fiesta, lo que pasó en el Barrio Cristiano y demás. No creo que tenga nada personal contra ti.

\- ¿De verdad, Santa Magdalia? – Le preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

La castaña simplemente asintió, aunque por dentro reía un poco. Shouzo normalmente era un hombre rudo y serio, pero en ocasiones reflejaba cierta inocencia infantil que le parecía divertida.

Una vez que terminó de elegir lo que compraría, buscó su bolsa con dinero para sacar algunas monedas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, sintió como alguien se colocaba justo detrás de ella, y extendía su brazo hacia al frente por encima de su hombro derecho.

\- Permíteme, yo invitó. – Escuchó cómo esta persona pronunciaba a sus espaldas.

Magdalia alzó su vista rápidamente al frente, sólo para ver como la mano del extraño le pagaba a la dueña del puesto todo lo que había escogido, e incluso un poco más. Rápidamente reaccionó, girándose y retrocediendo con pasos apresurados, quedando a lado de Shouzo, quién, al igual que ella, miraba sorprendido al sujeto que prácticamente había salido de la nada entre la multitud del mercado.

\- ¡¿Tú otra vez?! – Exclamó exaltada, y algo molesta al reconocerlo.

El hombre cabellos blancos se giró lentamente hacia ambos, se acomodó sus lentes oscuros con dos dedos, y les sonrió de manera astuta y divertida.

\- Buenos días. – Saludó dirigiéndose directamente a Magdalia. – ¿Recibiste mis claveles?

La ojos verdes había perdido el aliento. ¿Cómo es que había aparecido así como así, y justo cuán se encontraba pensando en él? Eso había sido realmente aterrador. Pero no tenía tiempo de temer. Lo que debía hacer era respirar lentamente, recuperar la compostura, y mantenerse serena ante ese individuo; de no hacerlo, sería un blanco fácil para el que fuera el juego que jugaba, y definitivamente no quería eso.

\- ¿Claveles? Me temó que no tengo ni la menor idea de qué está hablando, señor. – Le contestó Magdalia con un muy notorio enojo, poniendo principal énfasis al decir “señor”. Una vez que le dijo eso de manera firme y rotunda, avanzó hacia el puesto, clavando sus ojos como cuchillos en la dueña de éste. – Y no necesito que pague nada por mí; yo tengo suficiente dinero. – Agregó mientras sacaba su propio monedero. – Regrésele su dinero al señor, por favor.

\- No creo que eso sea buena idea. – Comentó de inmediato el albino, volteando a ver de reojo a la vendedora. – Esta amable señora sabe muy bien a quien hacerle caso, ¿cierto?

Magdalia notó en ese momento que la mujer tenía la mirada baja y parecía temblar un poco, como si tuviera miedo de voltear a ver siquiera a ese hombre. Era obvio que ella sabía quién era, y él se aprovechaba de eso. No podía desobedecer a un miembro del Feng Long sin pagar un precio por ello, y debía dar gracias a Dios que se trataba únicamente de aceptar su dinero y no el de la señorita, pues un hombre como él fácilmente podría tomar lo que le viniera en gana de su puesto y hasta destruirlo si se le antojaba, y ella no podría ni alzarle la voz.

\- Lo siento, señorita. – Se disculpó la mujer con algo de pesar.

La joven castaña endureció su mirada, volteando a ver de nuevo al mafioso. En otras circunstancias hubiera seguido negándose, pero no quería causarle problemas innecesarios a esa pobre mujer. Sin decir ni una palabra más, tomó su canasta y se dio media vuelta, caminando tranquilamente por entre los puestos, prácticamente ignorando al hombre; Shouzo de inmediato la siguió a su costado derecho.

\- Y sobre los claveles, no mientas. – Pronunció con fuerza mientras se acercaba rápidamente a ella, parándose a su lado izquierdo y caminando junto con ella. Shouzo estaba por hacerlo a un lado por simple impuso, pero la joven lo detuvo, indicándole con la mirada que no le diera la satisfacción. – Me confirmaron que los entregaron en tu posada ayer. Debiste de haberlos recibido.

\- Ah, de seguro se refiere a ese horrible arreglo que mi hermano ordenó tirar a la basura. – Comentó con cierta indiferencia, deteniéndose y viendo los artículos de otro puesto más, aparentemente restándole importancia a su presencia. – Espero que no le haya costado mucho, Yukishiro-sama.

Shouzo notó que todas las personas que pasaban cerca de ellos, volteaban a ver al hombre de blanco de manera discreta y murmuraban entre ellos. ¿Todos lo reconocían a simple vista? Después de ver como se comportó en la fiesta, dando órdenes y comportándose como un verdadero fanfarrón con todo el mundo, y ahora ver que al parecer todos en ese puerto lo conocían, todo esto hacía que Shouzo llegará a una conclusión lógica: este hombre no era sólo un hombre de dinero, o un matón, o un mafioso siquiera. Es sujeto era alguien con mucho, mucho poder…

\- ¿Por qué ese tono tan maleducado? – Contestó Enishi, con un marcado enojo fingido en su tono de voz. – ¿Sabes?, el algunas partes del mundo se acostumbra enviar un agradecimiento al recibir un regalo.

\- Creo que no he estado en esas partes aún. – Agregó Magdalia a su vez, agregando a la conversación un marcado tono sarcástico.

\- Y en todo el mundo se agradece cuando alguien te ayuda.

\- Lo tendré muy en mente cuando alguien realmente me ayudé; gracias por la información.

Enishi mantenía la calma por fuera, pero por dentro no estaba muy seguro si se encontraba molesto o divertido por la actitud de la chica. En verdad era una persona muy difícil de doblegar, pero le gustaba sentir que alguien le daba la contra y jugaba con él para variar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conocía a alguien que se atreviera a hacer eso, y ahora esa plática le traía un poco de nostalgia…

 ¿Nostalgia? ¿Por qué nostalgia? Pensándolo más detenidamente, el albino comenzó a pensar que esa manera de actuar y de responder le parecía ligeramente familiar, era cómo…

Sus ojos turquesa se abrieron por completo, ligeramente horrorizados por la idea que había cruzado por su cabeza sólo por una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente para dejarlo atónito por un buen rato. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pensar algo como eso? Una locura, sólo eso podía ser. Agitó su cabeza y respiró lentamente, intentando mantener el control de sí mismo, que por un momento había estado a punto de escapársele de las manos.

Para cuando reaccionó, Magdalia ya había pagado otros ingredientes más y se alejaba caminando junto con Shouzo, pero él de nuevo la alcanzó.

\- Me distraje por un segundo, ¿de qué estábamos hablando?

\- De nada importante, me imagino.

\- Ah sí, ya recordé, de las veces que te ayudado. Veamos, enumeremos: recuperó tu dinero de un ladrón, le perdoné la vida como tú pediste, te salve de Xiao en la fiesta, evite que tu hermano fuera protagonista de una masacre en media pista, me aseguré que nadie te volviera a molestar mientras teníamos nuestra reunión, ayudé a que los demás aceptaran hacer negocios con tu hermano, te envíe unas lindas flores, y ahora te invitó la comida. Y no he recibido ni un sólo gracias. ¿Ese es el tipo de doctrina que es el cristianismo?

Si bien normalmente el mal humor de Magdalia no se comparaba al de su hermano mayor, cuando alguien sobrepasaba su límite podían llegar a igualarse, y éste individuo lo había hecho hace ya buen tiempo. La ojos verdes se detuvo de golpe, volteándolo a ver de manera fulminante. Enishi también se detuvo y se quedó quieto, esperando a ver qué respuesta inteligente le soltaba en esa ocasión, pero no fue ninguna.

La castaña cerró sus ojos, se paró derecha, se arregló su vestido con una mano, y con notoria elegancia se volteó de nuevo al frente.

\- No me rebajaré a su juego. – Respondió y reanudó su marcha, ahora en dirección a su posada. – Soy mucho más madura que eso. Vamos, Shouzo.

\- Se nota. – Comentó con cierto sarcasmo, volteándola a ver de reojo. – Antes de que te vayas, quiero preguntarte algo. ¿No te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?

La Cristiana se detuvo de golpe, aparentemente muy sorprendida por esa pregunta tan repentina. ¿Qué acababa de decir? ¿Cenar con él? Lentamente se comenzó a girar, pero no por completo, sólo lo suficiente para poder mirar al mafioso con el rabillo del ojo; éste se había quedado parado y aparentemente ya no tenía la intención de seguirla.

\- ¿Cenar?, ¿de qué está hablando? – Le preguntó aún ligeramente confundida.

\- Cenar, sentarse en una mesa de noche y comer. – Le contestó él con un tono divertido, que por supuesto no le pareció gracioso a su oyente.

\- Sé lo que significa, pero no qué motivo podríamos tener para hacerlo. El hombre de confianza de mi hermano se encargará de los negocios con ustedes, y dudo que mi hermano quiera cenar con usted. En su opinión, usted es nefasto.

\- ¿Sólo en la opinión de él?

Magdalia dejó que su silencio le contestara. Enishi sonrió con naturalidad y se le acercó un par de pasos.

\- Bien, entonces no habrá problema, porque mi invitación era sólo para ti, no iba incluida para el Señor Amakusa. – Magdalia y Shouzo se sobresaltaron al oírlo decir eso. – Aunque te puedes llevar a tu mascota si te hace sentir mejor.

Al hacer al último comentario, había señalado a Shouzo con su dedo pulgar. ¿No podía abrir la boca y decir algo sin que fuera algún tipo de provocación o burla? Era realmente un sujeto de lo más desesperante. ¿Y tenía el descaro de querer _“cenar”_ a solas con ella sin la presencia de su hermano o un chaperón? ¿Qué tipo de caballero hacía una proposición como esa? Pero obvio, ese individuo no era un caballero, era un vil delincuente.

\- No sé con qué tipo de mujeres esté acostumbrado a tratar. – Le contestó de modo duro y firme. – Pero yo soy una mujer decente, y no voy a ir a ningún lugar sin mi hermano, y menos con usted. Así que hágame el favor de dejarnos en paz.

Magdalia se giró de lleno y volvió a caminar ahora con más rapidez sin voltear a atrás en ningún momento.

\- Hey, no te estoy pidiendo la gran cosa. – Oía que Enishi le decía a sus espaldas; al parecer de nuevo la seguía. – Y estás malinterpretando las cosas, no quiero nada más que una simple cena como gratitud por todo lo que he hecho por ti; comer, platicar, beber algo, y así estamos a mano, y no me vuelves a ver molestándote.

Sin que Magdalia pudiera preverlo, el albino se adelantó rápidamente como rayo, rebasándola y parándose frente a ella; de no haber frenado, se hubiera estrellado contra él sin remedio. El chico dio un paso hacia ella e inclinó su rostro hacia el suyo, acercándoselo y obligándola a hacerse un poco hacia atrás. Desde esa distancia, Enishi le clavó por completo su penetrante mirada, haciendo que ella pudiera ver con claridad la profundidad de sus ojos turquesa que se asomaban sobre el borde de sus anteojos oscuros.

\- Y te lo advierto, nunca acepto un _“No”_ por respuesta… nunca… - Le murmuró con un tono profundo, y al parecer cargado de cierta amenaza en sus palabras.

Magdalia no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidada por esa violación tan directa a su espacio personal, pero de inmediato su protector saltó a ayudarla. Rápidamente tomó a Enishi del brazo y lo alejó de ella lo suficiente para poder colocarse frente a Magdalia de manera protectora. El albino posiblemente podría haberlo repelido, pero no opuso resistencia alguna, casi como si esperara que lo hiciera.

\- Tranquilo, Shouzo. – Murmuró la ojos verdes atrás de él.

\- Sí, tranquilo, Shouzo. – Repitió de Enishi sin cambiar su tono, y por supuesto agravando el estado de ánimo del joven.

Magdalia, por su parte, parecía ligeramente consternada por lo ocurrido, aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué. No era la primera vez que un hombre intentaba abordarla de esa forma, y la mayoría de las veces se había podido mantenerse tranquila y serena. De seguro la había tomado por sorpresa, o tal vez… Sí, definitivamente había algo diferente en él. Todo lo que hacía parecía no sólo tener un doble propósito, sino incluso uno triple: el que afirmaba qué era, el que todo el mundo creía o sabía qué era… Y el qué realmente era y sólo él conocía.

Era extraño, muy extraño, pero pese a todo, ella no sentía en sus acciones algo enteramente peligroso como lo había visto en otros casos. Era como si… La idea que pasó por la mente de la cristiana le pareció algo graciosa: era como si hiciera cosas buenas, que intentara hacer pasar por cosas malas, pero la realidad era que quería que siguieran siendo buenas. Era difícil de entender, pero para Magdalia, sus acciones hablaban por sí solas. Fue en ese momento en el que le pareció entender qué estaba pasando. ¿Tendría él conocimiento de lo mismo?

Su rostro se relajó y pareció recuperar la tranquilidad. Se paró derecha y comenzó a caminar, sacándole la vuelta a Shouzo y parándose justo al costado izquierdo de Enishi, pero sin voltear a verlo.

\- Tendré que preguntarle su opinión a mi hermano. – Pronunció con un tono tranquilo que sorprendió a Enishi y Shouzo por igual. – Con su permiso. Andado, Shouzo.

Dicho eso, siguió con su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Enishi la seguía con la mirada, ligeramente consternado. Shouzo tardó un rato en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo se adelantó rápidamente hacia ella para alcanzarla. Al pasar a lado del mafioso, no pudo evitar voltearlo a ver con desconfianza, aunque éste no notó este acto; parecía demasiado ocupado intentando adivinar porqué había, de alguna forma, aceptado su invitación tan repentinamente. Su mente perspicaz no podía evitar suponer que tenía algo entre manos… Pero claro, él también lo tenía.

\- Enviaré un carruaje a tu posada esta noche a recogerte si decides que sí. – Le dijo en voz alta mientras se alejaban, pero ninguno lo volteó a ver de regreso.

Enishi se quedó de pie, mirando en la misma dirección hasta que los dos cristianos se perdieron entre la multitud de personas del mercado. Una sonrisa divertida le surgió en los labios; algo le decía que era prácticamente seguro que aceptaría. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe, eso era lo divertido del asunto.

\- ¿No te dije que esperaras en el carruaje, Xung-Lang? – Pronunció en voz baja como si fuera para sí mismo, pero en realidad iba dirigido a su guardaespaldas, que en esos momentos se encontraba oculto entre dos puestos un poco más atrás.

Xung los había estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo, sin que Magdalia o Shouzo lo notaran, pero por supuesto Enishi lo había hecho desde el inicio; conocía demasiado bien a ese chico como para no hacerlo. El joven de cabellos claros surgió de su escondite lentamente, colocándose detrás de él.

\- Sabe bien que no puedo dejarlo solo, maestro, y menos en un lugar así. – Le contestó con simpleza.

\- Claro, va en contra de ti. Bien, ya terminamos aquí. Vayamos a casa.

Enishi comenzó a caminar y su guardaespaldas caminó en silencio detrás de él. Había mucho que hacer y pendientes que arreglar, antes de esa noche.

Por su lado, Magdalia y Shouzo se dirigían a la posada. Shouzo se había estado aguantando las ganas de hablar hasta que estuvieran lejos de ese individuo, pero en cuanto pudo soltó su pregunta de golpe; en su voz se notaba una curiosa combinación de preocupación y enojo.

\- ¿Preguntarle al señor Shougo? No estará considerando el realmente ir, ¿o sí?

Magdalia siguió caminando, mirando al frente sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- ¡Santa Magdalia! El que la haya pagado estas cosas y le haya dado unas flores, no quiere decir que tenga un interés sincero en usted. Ese hombre es un criminal y un…

\- Eso ya lo sé muy bien, Shouzo. – Interrumpió de golpe la castaña sin apartar su atención del camino. – En efecto no creo que tanga un _“interés sincero”_ en mí como lo acabas de decir, y menos por actos como los que ha hecho hasta ahora. Pero… - La joven guardó silencio unos segundos y entonces continuó. – Tampoco pienso que sea lo que tú estás pensando en estos momentos.

Shouzo se sobresaltó y de la nada un ligero rubor surgió en sus mejillas al oírle decir eso. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Sabía acaso lo que se estaba imaginando y su intención con esas palabras era reprenderlo? No podía culparlo, para él era obvio que tipos cómo ese sólo pueden querer una cosa de mujeres como Santa Magdalia, aunque sí se sentía avergonzado de pensar siquiera en eso. Pero, ¿por qué decía que tampoco pensaba que era eso? ¿Entonces qué era lo que ella creía?

\- Yo creo que ya sé de qué se trata todo esto. – Comentó de pronto, casi como leyéndole la mente a su acompañante. – Y no se trata de una cosa o de la otra…

No dio mayor explicación luego de eso, y de hecho se mantuvo callada todo el camino de regreso a la posada.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 8**

_Magdalia cree haber descifrado en parte al misterioso Yukishiro Enishi. ¿Pero sabrá realmente qué es lo que el mafioso se tiene entre manos? Shougo podría no estar para nada de acuerdo con ella._

****

**_Capitulo 9: Un Niño Travieso_ **

\------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_- **Chi** es un personaje secundario de mi creación, hecho especialmente para esta historia. Nunca apareció ni se mencionó en ninguna versión de la historia original._

 


	9. Capitulo 9. Un Niño Travieso

**Rurouni Kenshin**

El Tigre y El Dragón

Wingzemon X

**_Capitulo 9  
_ ** **_Un Niño Travieso_ **

 

**Shanghái, China  
** **18 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

Luego de su esporádica y rápida visita al mercado del puerto, el Número Uno del Feng Long iba de regreso a su mansión principal. De seguro muchos hablarían de su presencia en ese lugar, y los rumores se esparcirían rápidamente; ciertamente era extraño que un hombre de su posición fuera visto en persona por el mercado, pero su distintivo cabello blanco y lentes oscuros delataban siempre su identidad. En el interior del carruaje sólo iban Enishi y Xung-Liang, mientras otro de sus guardias guiaba a los caballos. Enishi había estado particularmente callado, mirando por la ventana con seriedad, viendo las casas y personas pasar, aunque se le notaba la indiferencia ante ambas cosas. Xung lo miraba fijamente, estando sentado delante de él. Mientras lo estuvo siguiendo por el puerto, pudo escuchar claramente la conversación que sostenía con la chica cristiana; tenía mejor oído del que muchos suponían. Todo el asunto de su amo y esa chica le había parecido muy extraño, incluso desde el primer encuentro, en el que Enishi aceptó tan fácilmente el perdonarle la vida a aquel hombre, únicamente porque ella se lo pidió. Luego el incidente ocurrido en la fiesta, ¿por qué la había sacado a bailar de repente? Él no era ese tipo de persona. A Enishi no le gustaba mucho socializar, y mucho menos sacar a bailar a las mujeres. Luego estaban los claveles que le había enviado, unos muy costosos y elegantes. ¿Por qué? Y ahora estaba esa extraña invitación a cenar.

¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Por qué hacía tantas cosas que no iban para nada con su personalidad? ¿Sería posible que la respuesta más obvia fuera la correcta? ¿Sería posible que Yukishiro Enishi estuviera…? No, no era posible que fuera algo cómo eso, ¿o sí? Tenía que haber alguna otra explicación.

\- Maestro Enishi. – Pronunció de pronto el guardaespaldas con un tono serio. – ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

\- No lo sé, ¿puedes? – Fue la respuesta burlona del mafioso, pero Xung-Lang no hizo mucho caso de su tono y continuó de manera normal.

\- No es mi costumbre involucrarme en asuntos personales de otras personas…

\- Y creo que ni siquiera en asuntos personales tuyos, lo cual es ligeramente preocupante, Xung. – Interrumpió abruptamente el albino sin despegar sus ojos de la ventana.

¿Acaso sabía qué era lo que le iba a preguntar y por eso contestaba a todo como un juego? En definitiva esa actitud volvería loco a cualquiera, pero Xung tenía una gran paciencia, tanto que no tenía nada que envidiarle a cualquier ninja. Respiró lentamente y entonces soltó su pregunta de golpe sin más.

\- ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones con esa mujer, maestro? – Pronunció con voz baja pero firme. Enishi despegó su vista de la ventana, y se giró hacia él levemente; su semblante radiaba una aguda dureza. – Ese baile, los claveles, una invitación a cenar. Hay más en todo esto que sólo hacer negocios con esos cristianos, ¿verdad?

No hubo respuesta, al menos no de inmediato. Enishi permaneció en silencio por largo rato, mirando fijamente a su guardaespaldas, totalmente inexpresivo. Xung-Lang sabía que había preguntado algo indebido, pero la reacción de Enishi lo hacía pensar que posiblemente había sido mucho más que eso. El muchacho se sintió un poco incómodo, y hasta algo nervioso de sentir su mirada fría sobre él. Estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando de pronto, prácticamente de la nada, una media sonrisa surgió en los labios del japonés, y su mirada pareció relajarse un poco.

Enishi miró al suelo del coche, casi con cierta melancolía en su rostro, algo que Xung nunca había visto en su amo.

\- ¿No es extraño? – Comenzó a decir con un tono tranquilo sin alzar la cabeza. – No podrían existir dos mundos más diferentes. Por una parte, ella una devota cristiana, altruista, y con un corazón de oro. Y por el otro lado estoy yo, un criminal, un asesino, un mafioso, jefe del grupo más temido de toda China. Somos tan diferentes, y vemos la vida desde perspectivas tan contrarias. Y sin embargo, aún así…

El albino calló en ese momento y entonces volteó de nuevo hacia la ventana a su lado; su sonrisa se había acrecentado levemente.

\- Siento que por primera vez en mi vida… Me estoy enamorando…

Xung-Lang se sobresaltó totalmente sorprendido al oírlo decir eso, prácticamente quedándose boquiabierto en su lugar. ¿Enamorándose? ¿Podría ser cierto eso? Claro, esa era la respuesta más lógica, por eso tantas atenciones. Cualquier otro interés, como querer llevársela a la cama, para un hombre de su posición no requeriría de tantas molestias, ni siquiera por ser hermana de un cliente. Entonces tenía que ser verdad: Yukishiro Enishi estaba enamorado…

\- ¿De verdad, maestro? – Le preguntó en voz baja sin poder salir aún de su asombro.

Enishi permaneció callado, viendo aún por la ventana con la misma expresión pensativa. De pronto, pareció comenzar a temblar un poco y a apretar los dientes. Estuvo así por varios segundos, antes de no poder aguantar más y soltar de golpe una carcajada tan fuerte, que el albino tuvo que sostenerse de la pared del coche para no caerse de su asiento; Xung-Lang estaba totalmente confundido.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡No seas ingenuo, Xung-Lang! – Le dijo con fuerza entre risa y risa. – El sólo ver tu cara hizo que valiera la pena. ¿Qué no es más que obvio que sólo me estoy burlando de ti?

\- ¿Burlando? – Repitió el chico sin entender aún qué pasaba.

Enishi se enderezó, recuperando la compostura y tranquilizándose luego de esa relajante risa.

\- Por supuesto que no estoy _“enamorado”_ de la chiquilla esa. – Comenzó a explicarse. – Ni quiero seducirla para meterla a mi cama como de seguro fue tu primera teoría, y ni siquiera me interesa hacer negocios con estos sujetos realmente. La República Independiente de Shimabara… eso es pura basura. Pero la verdad, es que los hermanitos Amakusa son las personas más interesantes que he visto en Shanghái en los últimos años, y eso es decir mucho ya que en este puerto se para cada loco…

Xung-Lang tenía problemas para seguirle el ritmo. Apenas estaba digiriendo y entendiendo que lo de hace un rato había sido sólo una extraña broma de su parte, y ahora intentaba entender lo que le decía, pero realmente las respuestas de Enishi lo dejaban atontado.

\- Pero estos dos son diferentes. – Agregó el albino, cruzando sus piernas y colocando sus manos sobre su rodilla. – El hombre ese disque cristiano que se cree hijo de Dios y quiere ser el líder del pueblo oprimido, y su hermana la _“Santa Magdalia”_ , que piensa que todos son buenos. No puedo evitarlo, son tan…

Se detuvo un momento a buscar las palabras adecuadas para describirlo, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna forma que lo convenciera. Intentó entonces explicarse con un ejemplo.

\- Es como cuando ves a un sapo por primera vez cuando eres niño; no puedes evitar verlo, y picarlo con una vara una y otra vez, sólo para ver qué hace, ¿entiendes?

\- Yo nunca hice eso…

Enishi puso cara de resignación ante esa respuesta; esperaba que al menos hubiera podido captar la idea de lo que quería decirle.

\- El punto es que los Amakusa son mis sapos, y han llamado mi interés. Por lo mismo, deseo picarlos un poco para ver qué es lo que hacen. Quiero ver que tan real es su fe, si realmente creen que el tipo ese es el Hijo de Dios, si no hay doble intención en ellos, y lo más importante, cual es el motor real que los mueve. Porque yo sé que hay algo oculto detrás de esa fachada, y lo voy averiguar. Y una vez que se acabe mi interés, puedo prescindir de ellos.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con las negociaciones?

\- Por favor, nadie quiere realizar tal negocio, ni siquiera Hei-shin. En cuanto Amakusa se entere de los planes que tenemos, o teníamos para su Tierra Santa, mandara a todos al diablo y saldrá de Shanghái en el primer barco, y nadie lamentará su partida, te lo aseguro.

\- Pero, creí que había dicho que se encargaría de convencerlo.

Enishi suspiró con algo de frustración y se talló los ojos subiéndose un poco sus lentes oscuros. Su jefe de seguridad era muy inteligente, pero a veces se esforzaba de más para disimularlo.

\- Sé bien lo que dije, Xung-Liang. ¿Qué tengo que deletreártelo todo? Era una mentira, para justificarme frente a los ancianos y no los dejaran ir tan rápido. Te repito: ninguno quiere realmente hacer ese negocio. Así que no te preocupes por eso ahora.

En todo el tiempo que le había servido como su guardaespaldas, desde que ocupó la silla de líder del Feng Long, había sido testigo de muchas cosas extrañas, decisiones y acciones que Enishi realizaba. En definitiva no era el mafioso promedio; no tenía las actitudes de uno. No malgastaba el dinero, no consumía opio, ni siquiera mucho alcohol, no disfrutaba de las mujeres, ni siquiera abusaba tampoco del poder que tenía sobre las personas. Y lo más significativo era la postura tan relajada que tomaba ante asuntos serios, incluso aquellos que eran de vida o muerte. Pero en esa ocasión Xung-Lang no podía entender lo que ocurría. Ese baile, la promesa de que se encargaría de convencerlos de aceptar su trato, las flores, esa invitación a cenar… ¿cómo podía jugar así con los líderes del Feng Long, con unos clientes, mentir y hacer ese tipo de cosas solamente porque le era divertido? ¿Cómo podía arriesgarse así simplemente porqué los Amakusa le parecían _“interesantes”_? Para Xung-Liang esto era algo inverosímil. Pero claro, él no conocía toda la historia.

Enishi sonrió por dentro mientras le decía todo eso. En efecto el interés en averiguar todo eso iba más que sólo divertirse, pero eso no se lo diría a él. Así como estaba seguro que había un motor oculto detrás de Shougo Amakusa, también lo había detrás de Enishi Yukishiro: la venganza. Y si ambos motores podían congeniar, la presencia de los Amakusa en su vida podría ser más beneficiosa que hacer negocios con ellos. Pero de no ser así, su interés en ellos se volvería nulo.

\- Aunque te parezca difícil de comprender en estos momentos, así son las cosas. – Agregó por último virándose de nuevo a la ventanilla. – Sólo procura no abrir la boca con Hong-lian, al menos hasta que esto acabé, ¿sí?

Xung sintió que le arrojaban en balde de agua fría en esos momentos. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo como platos, y se volvió evidente para cualquiera que lo viera que se había puesto nervioso súbitamente.

\- Pero, Maestro… ¿a qué se…? – Intentó decir casi tartamudeado, pero Enishi lo interrumpió antes de que prosiguiera.

\- Por favor Xung-Liang, ¿a qué crees que me refería cuando le dije a Hei-shin que eras la niñera que Hong-lian me puso? No soy un idiota, y Hong-lian tampoco lo es, aunque todos lo piensen. – El semblante de Enishi se puso relativamente más serio en cuanto se volvió de nuevo hacia él. Sus ojos, asomándose por encima del marco de sus lentes, reflejaban una profunda gravedad. – Todos se preguntan, _“¿Cómo ese hombre gordo y bobo es uno de los jefes del Feng Long?”_ , _“¿cómo ese payaso es uno de los hombres más poderosos de China?”_ Pero yo sé muy bien que Hong-lian es gordo, pero no es ni bobo, ni tampoco un payaso. Él es un hombre muy inteligente, y desde el principio ha querido estar seguro de quién soy y qué quiero, y ahí entras tú.

Xung parecía ponerse más nervioso conforme proseguía, en especial al momento en que empezó a referirse directamente a él. Sintió en ese momento como un par de gotas de sudor le recorrían la frente. Enishi prosiguió.

\- Desde el inicio Hong-lian me dijo que te asignaría ti como mi guardaespaldas personal y el jefe de mi seguridad, como un _“gesto noble”_ de su parte. Yo era el joven que acababa de ser ascendido a jefe, ¿cómo rehusarme a tal obsequio de su parte? Pero desde el principio supe a dónde iba todo esto. Tú no sólo eres mi guardaespaldas, oh no: también eres los oídos de Hong-lian, cuidando lo que hago o lo que digo, ¿no es así? Lo curioso es que, de todos los líderes, es el que más me hace caso y me aprecia, ¿Por qué será? ¿Será porque es el único de ellos que tiene a alguien cuidando lo que hago y así tiene la certeza de que realmente no estoy haciendo nada indebido?

\- Las cosas… No son así… - Intentó explicarse el chico, pero de nuevo el albino no le dio oportunidad.

\- Porque, al parecer, no le has contado nada malo sobre mí, pues no hay nada malo que decirle… ¿O sí lo hay, Xung-Liang?

El japonés inclinó un poco su cuerpo al frente, y clavó sus ojos directos en él. El muchacho se sentía tan intimidado por su presencia, que prácticamente era incapaz de moverse. Ese era el verdadero Yukishiro Enishi, el que se ocultaba debajo de su tono sarcástico, bromista y relajado, el que te hacía sentir con su sola mirada que podría matarte en cualquier momento si se le antojaba.

\- Dime Xung, ¿cuántas veces le has comentado de las sospechosas conversaciones que hemos tenido a solas Hei-shin y yo? ¿O de cuando mando a algunos hombres a extraños viajes o trabajos que a ti no te reveló? ¿O del nicho que tengo escondido en mi cuarto privado en la mansión? ¿Le has dicho todo eso?

\- Maestro Enishi… No… ¡Claro que no! – Exclamó con fuerza, intentando recuperar la compostura. – ¡Yo nunca he hecho nada de eso! Yo le soy totalmente leal, sólo a usted…

Un ligero cambio se reflejó en la expresión dura de Enishi ante su respuesta: había alzado su ceja derecha como señal de desconcierto por lo que acababa de decir, pero Xung no podía leer para nada si le estaba creyendo o no. Enishi se mantuvo en silencio, y Xung no hacía más que morirse de la impaciencia porque le contestara; ¿era eso algún tipo de tortura psicológica?

\- ¿Enserio?  – Comentó el albino con cierta indiferencia luego de un rato. – Entonces, contéstame una pregunta.

De la nada, y sin que pudiera reaccionar a tiempo, Enishi lo tomó de su traje con una mano y lo jaló hacia él, haciendo que se le acercara y haciendo que ambos se encararan el uno al otro. Su mirada estaba clavada en la de él como navaja.

\- Si te ordenara en este mismo momento que te bajaras del carruaje y fueras directamente a la mansión de Hong-lian, pidas verlo a solas porque tienes algo muy delicado sobre mí que debes decirle… Y entonces, le cortaras el cuello en ese mismo momento, y me trajeras su cabeza como prueba, ¿qué harías, Xung-Liang?

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron por completo como señal de terror ante las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. ¿Estaba hablando enserio? ¿Sería capaz de ordenarle que matara a Hong-lian, no sólo un líder del Feng Long, sino el que más lo apoyaba y el que al parecer más lo respetaba, sólo para probar su lealtad? ¿Sería tan malvado como para ordenarle hacer eso? Había oído de pruebas de lealtad demasiado crueles en ese mundo, como matar a tu propia familia… Pero esto carecía de sentido para Xung.

De pronto, antes de que fuera capaz de articular palabra alguna, Enishi sonrió y su rostro se relajó considerablemente, volviendo a ese estado normal que todos conocían. Soltó a su guardaespaldas de inmediato y se sentó de nuevo con normalidad en su asiento, cruzando sus piernas una sobre la otra, y mirándolo con expresión divertida.

\- Relájate Xung. – Le dijo con un tono más tranquilo, y de nuevo se viró hacia la ventanilla. – Debes de dejar de tomarte tan enserio todo… 

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso todo había sido una broma? Xung no sabía qué creer. ¿Debía de sentirse feliz o preocupado? Fuera como fuera, era obvio ahora que Enishi no confiaba tanto él como creía…

\- - - -

Amakusa Shougo estaba de nuevo sentado en su silla, y de nuevo miraba hacia el mar con expresión seria y pensativa, intentando aclarar un poco su mente. Desde que volvieron a la posada había estado repasando una y otra vez lo ocurrido; las palabras de aquel hombre no lo dejaban tranquilo, y lo hacían dudar un poco. ¿Qué era lo que realmente buscaba?, ¿justicia o venganza? ¿Peleaba por cumplir los ideales con los que fue criado o era por simples motivos egoístas? ¿Era éste realmente su destino o se había convertido sólo en una obsesión? ¿Cómo podía convencer a la gente que lo siguiera si en esos momentos ni él mismo se sentía seguro de lo que decía?

Shanghái le había mostrado su peor cara desde que llegó, y en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era tomar el primer barco y largarse de esa ciudad de una vez por todas. La tentación por hacerlo era inmensa…

Alguien llamó a la puerta en esos momentos, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. El sonido de los inconfundibles nudillos de su hermana menor golpeando la puerta, hicieron que se diera cuenta que ya prácticamente había pasado un día encerrado ahí sin que nadie lo fuera a ver. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

\- Adelante. – Murmuró en voz baja y entonces se puso de pie para recibirla, pues justo como suponía se trataba de Magdalia.

La castaña abrió la puerta con cuidado con una mano, mientras con la otra maniobraba una charola de forma circular en dónde traía un plato de humeante caldo y unos cubiertos.

\- Buenas tardes, hermano. – Saludó la ojos verdes luego de entrar y cerrar la puerta – Te traigo tu comida, hermano. La preparé yo misma.

\- ¿De verdad?

Shougo pareció un poco sorprendido por el gesto, pero de hecho era algo común en ella. Sayo, su pequeña hermanita, siempre cuidado de todos, en especial de él que se suponía era el mayor. Tan delicada y débil, y a la vez siempre tan fuerte y decidida. Era cierto, ahora recordaba por qué hacía todo lo que hacía, su motivo principal era ella. Claro que jamás se lo diría abiertamente, pero ella los sabía de una u otra forma. Eran la única familia que el otro tenía, y eso los hacía muy unidos. Una Tierra libre para los cristianos no era sólo su sueño, no era sólo el sueño de su padre: era también el de Sayo.

Ni siquiera Kaioh entendía por completo sus deseos; él se movía por los suyos propios. Pero Sayo era diferente, era quién mejor lo entendía y quién mejor conocía el porqué de sus acciones. De haber estado solo en el mundo, sin que nadie lo apoyara o entendiera por completo, de seguro hace mucho que hubiera renunciado. Pero su hermana siempre había estado ahí para recordarle quién era y lo que tenía que hacer. No sabía qué sería de él sin ella… La sola idea lo estremecía un poco.

Magdalia colocó el plato sobre el escritorio del cuarto, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su hermano la miraba fijamente con una ligera expresión seria en el rostro. La joven parpadeó confundida un par de veces y luego se le acercó.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Le preguntó con algo de duda, pero Shougo de inmediato negó con su cabeza.

\- No, nada…

El Hijo de Dios caminó hacia el escritorio y echó un vistazo al plato de comida. Era un caldo de verduras. Se veía delicioso, y en retrospectiva se daba cuenta de que llevaba buen rato sin comer, incluso desde el día anterior si no se equivocaba.

\- Anda, siéntate y come. – Escuchó como Sayo le decía, tomándolo de los hombros y dirigiéndolo hacia la silla del escritorio, prácticamente obligándolo a sentarse como si fuera un niño pequeño. – Le hará bien a tu humor, ya verás.

\- ¿Qué tiene mi humor? – Preguntó él a su vez, volteándola a ver por encima de su hombro; Magdalia sólo rió divertida y no contestó.

Shougo comenzó a comer de manera tranquila su caldo, mientras Magdalia lo veía fijamente de pie a su lado, como si estuviera cuidando que se lo terminara todo. ¿Acaso tenía algún complejo de madre con él? De hecho se suponía que era al revés, ¿o no? Pero la verdad era que había otro motivo por el cual la ojos verdes permanecía ahí.

Durante unos minutos no hablaron de nada, sólo se quedaron así en silencio, Shougo comiendo y Magdalia viéndolo, pero se veía a simplemente que ella no estaba del todo cómoda. Estaba pensativa, dudosa, ¿pero de qué? En realidad quería decirle o contarle algo a su hermano, pero no sabía si hacerlo o no. Shougo era un poco impredecible en esos momentos. Con el estado de humor que tenía el día anterior, de seguro hubiera reaccionado como una fiera, y no se quería ni imaginar lo que hubiera pasado. Ahora se veía más tranquilo, pero igual por su propia naturaleza, podría sacar las cosas de contexto y tomar decisiones apresuradas.

\- Hermano. – Murmuró de pronto, casi escapándosele de los labios sin querer. Shougo bajó su cuchara y se volteó hacia ella lentamente.

\- ¿Si?

Ya no había vueltas atrás. Si se echaba para atrás, él sabría que algo malo pasaba y le sacaría lo que quería decirle de alguna u otra forma. Si inventaba una excusa, de seguro no le creería y el resultado sería el mismo. Sólo había una opción.

\- Quiero contarte algo que pasó, cuando salí al mercado. – Comenzó a explicarse, jugando un poco con sus dedos como señal de nerviosismo.

\- ¿Algo? ¿Qué pasó? – El rostro de Shougo endureció un poco en ese momento.

\- No es nada, de hecho, es algo sin importancia realmente. – Balbuceó la castaña, moviéndose hacia un lado del cuarto, dándole la espalda a su hermano quien la seguía con la vista. – Bueno, solamente alguien me invitó… Me invitó a cenar.

Shougo arqueó una ceja confundido al oírla decir eso.

\- ¿Qué significa _“alguien me invitó a cenar”_?

\- Bueno, eso exactamente. – Contestó ella con un tono nervioso, volteándose hacia él de nuevo. – Una persona, invitar, ir a cenar…

Extraño, pero no tanto. Su hermana era una chica muy hermosa después de todo, y ese era un sitio lleno de personas no del todo educadas; era de esperarse que algunos se atrevieran a abordarla de esa forma, y de hecho ya había pasado antes. Pero siempre estaba acompañada ya fuera por él o por Shouzo, y por eso no se preocupaba.

\- Debes de cuidar quien se te acerca en esta ciudad, Sayo. – Comentó el cristiano, girándose de nuevo a su plato. – Recuerda que hay demasiadas personas con malas intenciones por estas calles.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Guardó silencio unos segundos y entonces prosiguió abruptamente. – Bueno, pero no fue alguien totalmente desconocido. Fue… El señor Yukishiro, el joven japonés de la fiesta de la otra noche, ¿lo recuerdas?

Shougo acababa de tomar una porción de caldo en su cuchara y se la estaba acercando a la boca cuando de pronto escuchó cómo le decía eso, dejándolo petrificado por unos instantes.

¿El señor Yukishiro? No podía estarse refiriendo a… Sí, si se refería a él, ese sujeto de cabellos albinos, de gafas oscuras, ese sujeto que… Los ojos de Shougo se llenaron de rabia de golpe, soltó la cuchara en el tazón y se puso de pie de un salto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó con fuerza, girándose hacia ella rápidamente. – ¡¿Ese sujeto se te acercó otra vez?! ¿El de la pista de baile? Sayo, te dije que…

\- No es lo que piensas. – Intentó explicarse ella, ligeramente intimidada por el tono de voz de su hermano. – Sólo nos encontramos por casualidad en la calle.

Por supuesto ella no creía eso en lo más mínimo, pero esperaba que eso lo tranquilizara un poco; no fue así.

\- ¿Por casualidad? No seas tan inocente, Sayo. – Le contestó con molestia mientras se le acercaba rápidamente y la tomaba de los hombros, viéndola fijamente a los ojos. – ¿Sabes quién es ese tipo?

\- ¿Quién es? Bueno… por estar en aquella fiesta y por lo que vi cuando lo conocí, supongo que es alguno de esos criminales con los que Kaioh vino a hacer negocios, ¿no? Lo sé, pero…

\- No es un criminal corriente. – Interrumpió abruptamente con fuerza. – Él es el líder de esa mafia, es el cabecilla de esa Organización; Yukishiro Enishi es el jefe del Feng Long.

Magdalia se quedó sin habla al oír eso, totalmente sorprendida. Había pensado que en efecto era un mafioso, y que era alguien con poder por como todo el mundo saltó a defenderlo sin duda en la fiesta, o por como ese otro hombre mayor que él lo trató casi con miedo. Había supuesto que era de hecho hijo de algún hombre importante, pero nunca hubiera podido imaginar eso.

\- ¿El líder? – Susurró en voz baja, bajando su mirada. – Pero es demasiado joven, tal vez tenga tu misma edad, o la mía. Y es japonés…

\- Aún así es el jefe de esa manada de ladrones y asesinos. – Agregó el castaño, apartando sus manos de ella. – No hay buenas intenciones en sus acciones, ni en su baile, ni en sus claveles, ni en su invitación; no debes de acercarte a él, por ningún motivo. Si se te vuelve a acercar ven y dímelo de inmediato, y nunca salgas a la calle sin Shouzo.

Shougo se apartó de ella y se dirigió a la ventana; en su rostro se veía una gran preocupación. Desde que vio a ese sujeto bailando con Sayo en la pista de baile, le fue claro que era una persona de cuidado, y lo fue aún más al verlo de frente, y luego de hablar con él directamente en esa “reunión”. Era un criminal sin escrúpulos, como todos los que estaban sentados en esa mesa. ¿Y ahora se le acercaba a su hermana? ¿Qué estaba pensando? No había sido sólo en una ocasión, ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar que no era con buenas intenciones.

\- Esto no me agrada para nada. Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de Shanghái de inmediato.

\- Pero hermano, no hemos terminado nuestra labor aquí. – Expresó la ojos verdes, acercándosele por detrás. – Aún hay mucha gente a la cual llevar nuestro mensaje, mucha gente a la cual decirle que hay una esperanza…

\- ¿Crees que eso me importa más que tu seguridad, Sayo? – Fue la respuesta rotunda de Shougo, girándose de nuevo hacia ella con rapidez.

Magdalia guardó silencio y centró sus ojos en el suelo. Entendía lo que su hermano decía y sentía; era lo mismo que Shouzo sentía, pero por lo mismo de que era su hermano, su preocupación obviamente era mucho mayor. Se sentía feliz y halagada de tener a dos personas para las que era tan importante, pero no compartía su opinión sobre eso; ese mismo día su opinión sobre ese chico había cambiado relativamente.

\- No creo que mi seguridad esté en peligro, hermano. – Explicó de pronto la cristiana. – No creo que él sea tan malvado como la gente, tú o él mismo creen.

\- ¿Qué?

Shougo se quedó muy confundido al oírla, en especial con el tono en que lo dijo: serio, decidido, firme, como si fuera una afirmación tan seria y profunda como la existencia misma de Dios. Magdalia prosiguió, volteándolo a ver a los ojos con una media sonrisa.

\- Todos ven maldad, odio y peligro en su mirada y acciones. Pero yo sólo puedo ver una cosa: a un niño travieso que quiere llamar la atención. – Shougo se sobresaltó un poco, aparentemente confundido por una afirmación como esa. Magdalia rió divertida por esa reacción, pues había predicho que efectivamente haría esa misma cara. – No me hagas caso. Simplemente notó su manera de hablar, y este tipo de cosas que hace. Siento que es una persona que le faltó mucho amor en su niñez, y busca de alguna manera inconsciente el llamar la atención y obtenerlo de alguien, aunque ni siquiera él lo sepa. Sé lo que piensas que quiere hacer conmigo, pero no creo que ese sea el caso. Sabes que sé juzgar muy bien a las personas a simple vista, y hasta ahora no me he equivocado, ¿o sí?

La ojos verdes le sonrió con cierta inocencia en su rostro, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. En efecto, Sayo era buena para leer a la gente por su rostro, pero le era totalmente inverosímil lo que acababa de decir. ¿Un niño hambriento de atención? Eso carecía de cualquier sentido. Era obvio lo que estaba pasando: era de nuevo esa tendencia tan desesperante que su hermana tenía de ver bondad en todo el mundo que a él tanto hacía enojar en ocasiones. Sayo siempre insistía en que nadie podía ser enteramente malo, que siempre había algo de bondad en cada hijo del Señor, y que ella era capaz de encontrarla. Shougo, obviamente estaba en total desacuerdo con su afirmación. Por más que ella quisiera creer eso, en ese mundo existía gente malvada que simplemente era malvada, ni más ni menos, y nunca cambiaría.

¿Ahora había tomado a ese sujeto como su próximo proyecto de conversión? Había sido muy paciente con ese tipo de cosas en el pasado, pero en esos momentos no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Él también había visto los ojos de Yukishiro Enishi y sólo había visto en ellos una completa locura, indecencia y maldad.

\- Sé a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, Sayo. Pero no sabes de qué estás…

\- Veo mucho de ti en él también. – Interrumpió la ojos verdes de golpe, evitando que prosiguiera.

Shougo alzó su mirada hacia ella desconcertado; ¿qué acababa de decir?

\- Veo en él el mismo rostro de una persona que fue llenada de odio a corta edad, que tuvo que convertirse en adulto antes de tiempo, y que incluso años después, aún tiene cicatrices muy profundas que tal vez nunca sanarán. Creo que en el fondo tiene mucho en común contigo, hermano. Encima de todo también es japonés como nosotros. Si lo piensas, tal vez nuestros caminos están más conectados de lo que creemos.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Él y ese individuo parecidos? Eso no era posible, ¿cómo podían tener ellos dos algo de parecido? Todo lo que su hermana decía carecía de sentido. ¿Había visto todo eso sólo con verle el rostro? Tonterías. Sayo estaba queriendo ver lo que quería; no había forma en que pudiera tener algo en común con un criminal como ese. La sola idea lo hizo rabiar hasta casi explotar. Su rostro se tensó, sus ojos se llenaron de cólera, y sus puños se apretaron de golpe.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! – Le gritó alzando la voz de golpe, pero Magdalia no se mutó. – No pudiste haber visto nada de eso con sólo verlo, ¡Yo no puedo tener nada en común con ese sujeto! ¡Es un criminal y un asesino!

\- Tal vez tengas razón y la mayoría sean más que nada especulaciones. – Explicó la joven, desviando su mirada hacia un lado. – Pero tal vez si fuera a cenar con él y lo tratara más…

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – El gritó de Shougo fue tan fuerte y violento que casi fue oído en toda la posada. – Olvídate de eso, Sayo; ni siquiera lo pienses. No puedes ir con ese sujeto, no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver siquiera. Es más, mientras sigamos en Shanghái, ¡no puedes salir de esta posada si yo no te lo permito!

\- ¿Qué cosa? Hermano, ¡estás siendo muy injusto! – Renegó la cristiana, aparentemente también enojándose. – No me puedes prohibir salir así como así; yo sé lo que estoy haciendo, ¡ya no soy una niña!

\- ¡Entonces deja de actuar como una!

El Hijo de Dios se giró rápidamente hacia la ventana, mirando por ella mientras en sus hombros se notaba la creciente tensión acumulándose.

\- ¡No diré ni una palabra más de este tema! Ahora vete, quiero estar solo.

\- Pero, hermano…

\- ¡Vete he dicho!

Magdalia se quedó parada unos segundos, mirando con cierta preocupación a su hermano, pero también con un notorio enojo por la actitud que había tomado de pronto. Lo conocía y sabía que iba a ser imposible hablar con él en ese estado; el único niño ahí era él, un niño berrinchudo y consentido acostumbrado a que todo el mundo hiciera su voluntad. Se giró de golpe a la puerta y caminó hacia ella dando zancadas contra el piso, y entonces salió azotando la puerta detrás de ella; el mal humor parecía ser algo de familia.

Shougo se quedó mientras tanto mirando hacia el mar, pero en esa ocasión no sería capaz de calmar para nada sus pensamientos. Ahora más que nunca estaba convencido de que debían largarse de esa ciudad de perdición lo antes posible…

\- - - -

Las horas pasaron volando luego de eso, y los hermanos Amakusa siguieron sin cruzar palabra en todo ese tiempo. Shougo de seguro seguía de malas y seguiría así por un buen tiempo. Magdalia estaba más calmada, pero aún le molestaba lo cabeza dura que su hermano podía ser en ocasiones.

Cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, Magdalia se encontraba sentada en la mesa de su habitación escribiendo algunas cosas. En ocasiones le gustaba escribir. No era precisamente una poetiza, pero le agradaba escribir como se sentía, o decir algo en el papel que no era capaz de decir con palabras. Tenía la idea de que todas esas palabras que escribía podrían de alguna forma continuar sin ella, cuando ella ya no…

\- Santa Magdalia. – Escuchó como la voz de Shouzo le decía, sacándola un poco de sus pensamientos.

Shouzo había estado muy callado por un buen rato; simplemente había estado de pie a lado de la puerta observándola como un guardián. No se lo había dicho, pero era seguro que estaba ahí por órdenes directas de Shougo. ¿Tenía miedo de que escapase? Enserio su hermano era increíblemente obstinado.

Shouzo prosiguió con lo que quería decir, aunque Sayo no apartó sus ojos del papel.

\- Sé que mi opinión no es relevante en este asunto, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con el señor Shougo. Ese hombre no es una buena persona, y mientras menos contacto tenga con usted, será mejor.

\- Todas las opiniones son relevantes, Shouzo. – Fue la respuesta un poco seca de la chica, mientras introducía su pluma en el tintero.

Shouzo de seguro pensaba que se encontraba molesta con él en esos momentos y por eso lo trataba así. ¿Y no lo estaba? Era difícil de decirlo, en esos momentos podría estar hasta molesta con el posadero si encontraba alguna excusa convincente para estarlo. Pero entendía que Shouzo sólo quería protegerla; él había sido testigo de sus tres encuentros con Yukishiro Enishi, y era obvio que no se había hecho una buena opinión de él. Pero le molestaba que la trataran como una niña.

Claro, se suponía que era Santa Magdalia, la madre santa, pero aún así siempre la habían tratado igual;  siempre la trataban como si fuera una tonta que no podía andar sola sin meterse en problemas. Una doncella que necesitaba siempre ser protegida y rescatada, y que no podía tomar decisiones. Era realmente frustrante sentirse así.

Por las ventanas abierta entró el sonido de ruedas y cascos de cabellos contra el empedrado de la calle, muy cerca, hasta detenerse justo frente a la posada; esto llamó de inmediato la atención de la ojos verdes. Dejó la pluma en la mesa y se puso de pie con cuidado para acercarse a la ventana y echar un vistazo hacia afuera. En efecto, un carruaje jalado por dos caballos cafés se había aparcado justo frente a la posada, y el chofer se bajaba de un salto justo cuando Magdalia se asomó.

\- Debe de ser el carruaje que dijo que enviaría. – Shouzo comentó, parándose a lado de ella frente a la ventana.

Magdalia alzó su mirada; el sol todavía no se ponía del todo.

\- No lo creo, dijo que lo haría hasta la noche. – Murmuró en voz baja más para ella misma que para su acompañante.

\- Tal vez vienen a ver a otro huésped.

Ambos vieron en ese momento como el posadero salía a hablar con el chofer, intercambiaban algunas palabras y luego ambos entraban. Había algo muy misterioso en esa visita tan repentina.

Unos minutos después, alguien llamaba a la puerta de Shougo Amakusa. En efecto, seguía molesto, tal vez incluso más que antes; ni siquiera se había terminado el caldo que Sayo le preparó.

\- Déjenme solo. – Exclamó con fuerza, estando recostado en su cama, simplemente viendo al techo.

\- Lo siento señor Amakusa, pero un hombre viene a buscarlo. – Pronunció una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La voz no le pareció del todo reconocible en un inicio, pero luego de un rato la identificó como la voz del posadero. ¿Alguien venía a buscarlo a él? ¿Quién podría ser? Si se trataba de algo relacionado con esa maldita mafia, tenían que dar por seguro que quien fuera lo arrojaría por la ventana.

\- Adelante. – Murmuró con pereza, sentándose en la cama y luego poniéndose de pie.

La puerta se abrió y del otro lado aparecieron el posadero y otro hombre más. Era un chico, joven, tal vez de dieciocho años, o incluso menos, de piel oscura, cabello castaño claro corto, ojos negros, vestido con un atuendo de sirviente elegante de color negro y adornos blancos y dorados, con guantes blancos en sus manos. Evidentemente era el mozo de algún hombre de dinero.

\- ¿Es usted Amakusa Shougo? – Pronunció el chico con un tono serio y frío como su expresión.

\- ¿Quién quiere saberlo? – Contestó el cristiano con algo de indiferencia, analizando a su visitante de arriba abajo.

Magdalia y Shouzo habían salido al pasillo al escuchar movimiento en la habitación de Shougo. Al ver que en efecto, el posadero y la persona del carruaje estaban en su puerta, de inmediato ambos se dirigieron a ese lugar. ¿Sería posible que ese individuo de cabello blanco hubiera enviado a alguien a hablar con su hermano? De seguro eso empeoraría su enojo. Pero al llegar al cuarto se encontraron con un escenario un poco diferente al que esperaban.

\- Soy sólo un mensajero. – Explicó el extraño. – Vengo de parte del señor Christopher Ribbons. El señor se enteró de que usted estaba en Shanghái y desea que se reúnan esta misma noche, pues mañana parte rumbo a Rusia.

\- ¿Y quién se supone que es el señor Christopher Ribbons? – Preguntó Shougo, arqueando su ceja derecha como señal de confusión.

¿Se suponía que tenía que identificarlo por ese nombre? Pues en definitivamente no le sonaba para nada, pero por el sólo nombre no era difícil adivinar que era algún inglés, y por el _“mensajero”_ que había enviado, alguno rico. ¿Qué podría querer un hombre así con él?, ¿y cómo lo conocería a él como para querer hablarle?

\- Él prefiere presentarse a sí mismo. – Aclaró el sirviente. – Hay un carruaje justo afuera listo para llevarlo a su residencia, y traerlo de regreso en cuanto lo desee. El señor sólo pide un par de horas de su tiempo.

\- ¿Y porqué querría yo hablar con él?

\- Dijo que lo considerara una cortesía de un hermano cristiano a otro.

¿Hermano cristiano? Que convenientes eran los occidentales. Cuando les convenía, entonces si eran hermanos cristianos, pero cuando no, eran sólo _“simios come arroz”_. No tenía idea de quién era ese sujeto, pero definitivamente en esos momentos no tenía deseos de averiguarlo. Se giró a la ventana, dándole la espalda a la puerta, preparándose para rechazar esa _“amigable invitación”_. Pero de pronto el chico dijo algo más.

\- Lo que el señor Ribbons quiere hablar con usted tiene que ver con su visita el día de ayer al barrio cristiano. – Dijo de pronto, tomando por sorpresa tanto a Shougo como a Magdalia. – Y es muy importante para él que lo vea…

Shougo se giró lentamente de nuevo hacia las personas en la puerta. ¿Cómo sabía de su visita al Barrio Cristiano? ¿Quién era ese tal Ribbons y por qué habría de interesarle ese tema? Había algo muy extraño en eso.

El cuarto permaneció en absoluto silencio por casi medio minuto; nadie se movía siquiera, esperando a ver a qué tipo de conclusión llegaba el Hijo de Dios luego de su larga meditación. De pronto, para asombro de sus acompañantes, el castaño se dirigió hacia un lado del cuarto, tomando su espada, que estaba recargada contra la pared, con una mano y luego se dirigió a la puerta, caminando con tranquilidad. Todos se hicieron a un lado abriéndole paso.

\- Hermano, ¿acaso vas a ir? – Le preguntó Magdalia mientras salía del cuarto pasando a su lado. – ¿No quieres que te acompañemos? No sabemos qué… 

\- Quédate en la posada y no salgas para nada, Sayo. – Ordenó de golpe el cristiano mientras caminaba por el pasillo, seguido por detrás por el mensajero y detrás de éste por el posadero. – Y hablo enserio.

Sayo frunció el ceño con disgusto, mirando fijamente como su hermano se alejaba. _“Gracias por recordarme que estoy enojada contigo”_ , pensó con molestia. ¿Él podía ir y subirse a un carruaje e ir a ver a un completo desconocido así como así? ¿Sólo porque tenía esa espada y sabía usarla se sentía con el derecho de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y darle órdenes? Que persona tan desesperante podía llegar a ser su hermano, y en esos momentos se lo parecía mucho más.

\- ¿Quién es Christopher Ribbons? – Preguntó Shouzo dudoso.

Magdalia no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. Nunca había oído ese nombre, y no tenía idea de quién pudiera ser, pero algo le decía que no era nadie bueno…

\- - - -

Menos de una hora después de que Shougo se fuera, el sol ya casi terminaba de ocultarse. Magdalia había vuelto a su cuarto luego de la partida de su hermano, y le había pedido a Shouzo que la dejara sola para poder escribir en tranquilidad; él, sin opción a negarse, aceptó. Aún así debía de cuidar de ella, y parte de ese deber era cuidar que cenara, en especial que cenara como era debido; después de todo, la nutrición en su dieta era muy importante para ella, considerando…

Pidió un plato de pollo con curry y arroz en la cocina de la posada, y un vaso de té caliente. Una vez que tuvo la comida preparada, subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Santa Magdalia, con la comida en una bandeja rectangular. Esperaba que una buena cena mejorara su humor… y que tuviera mejor suerte que la que tuvo ella al intentar mejorar el humor de su hermano, curiosamente también con comida.

\- Santa Magdalia, le traigo su cena. – Indicó con gentileza estando parado justo afuera de su puerta. Luego de ello, aguardó unos segundos a recibir una respuesta, pero no recibió ninguna. – ¿Santa Magdalia?

No escuchaba ningún ruido procedente del interior de la habitación, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, eso lo preocupaba más. ¿Y si le había pasado algo?; tal vez había perdido el conocimiento. Debía de actuar rápido.

\- Santa Magdalia, ¡voy a pasar!

De inmediato balanceó la bandeja de comida con una mano y con la otra abrió rápidamente la puerta de la habitación. Pero no había rastro de la joven ojos verdes por ningún lado; la habitación estaba vacía. Esto pareció desconcentrarlo. No la había visto salir, al menos que lo hubiera hecho mientras estaba en la cocina. ¿A dónde había ido?

De pronto, por la ventana del cuarto, entró un sonido reconocible para el joven chino: el relincho de caballos. La idea que le cruzó por la cabeza fue tan impactante en ese momento, que inconscientemente soltó la bandeja de comida, sin importarle si ésta caía al piso o los platos se rompían. Corrió apresurado a la ventana y se asomó hacia la calle. Su peor temor se hizo realidad ante sus ojos: un carruaje negro aparcado frente a la posada, y la reconocible cabellera castaña de Magdalia saliendo y caminando hacia éste.

\- Buenas noches, señorita. – Saludó Xung-Liang, al tiempo que abría la puerta del coche para que pudiera subir.

\- Buenas noches. – Respondió de forma cortante, subiéndose al vehículo sin voltear a ver al chico de las espadas.

Su rostro estaba tranquilo, y hasta con algo de dureza en su expresión, aunque era difícil decir si acaso lo que sentía por dentro se parecía en algo a ello.

\- ¡Santa Magdalia!, ¡¿qué hace?! – Exclamó con fuerza Shouzo al verla subir. Ella pareció no escucharlo, o incluso tal vez ignorarlo.

El carruaje empezó a avanzar, justo cuando por mero impulso, Shouzo se paraba en la orilla de la ventana y saltaba al frente, sin importarle que estuviera en el segundo piso. Para cuando sus pies tocaron el piso, el carruaje ya se estaba alejando por la calle. Corrió con fuerza por largo rato intentando alcanzarlo, pero el carruaje aceleró y se perdió entre el tráfico de personas y vehículos, volviéndose imposible seguirlo, al menos a pie.

Shouzo se quedó de pie a mitad de la calle, mirando incrédulo al suelo mientras se tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando; no podía creer que Magdalia enserio hubiera decidido aceptar. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Enojo? ¿Intentaba demostrar algo? No lo sabía. Por extraño que pareciera, a pesar de que se había convertido al cristianismo desde que Magdalia y Shougo lo tomaron a su cuidado, rara vez se hincaba rezar y pedir algo. Pero en ese momento pedía con todas sus fuerzas que Magdalia tuviera razón sobre ese sujeto, y no le pasara nada; nunca se lo perdonaría si no fuera así…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 9**

_Dos almas se encuentran frente a frente, jugando un juego que ninguno comprende. Magdalia acepta la invitación de Enishi y asiste a la cena. ¿Obtendrá lo que busca? ¿O será Enishi quién lo obtenga? Al final, todo juego de dos tiene un sólo ganador._

****

**_Capitulo 10: Hambriento de Amor_ **


	10. Capitulo 10. Hambriento de Amor

**Rurouni Kenshin**

El Tigre y El Dragón

Wingzemon X

**_Capitulo 10  
_ ** **_Hambriento de Amor_ **

 

**Shanghái, China  
** **18 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

El restaurante Golden Swan era un lujoso establecimiento ubicado en la parte alta de Shanghái, en donde se servían los platillos más costosos y deliciosos de occidente, normalmente usando el estilo inglés o francés en ellos. Era frecuentado todas las noches por las personas más ricas de la ciudad, y claro, entre éstas no podían faltar los miembros del Feng Long. Aunque no todos. Algunos como Chang-zen y Ming-hu, que eran más puristas de lo tradicional, repudiaban mucho todo lo occidental, y eso incluía su comida. Por otro lado, hombres como Zhuo y Hong-lian, no tenían problema en disfrutar de las ventajas que tenía el estar tan cerca de Europa, y a la vez tan lejos, y de vez en cuando se les veía cenando o cerrando negocios importantes en las mesas del lugar. Y a la mitad de eso, se encontraba Yukishiro Enishi.

No se consideraba un ferviente fan de lo occidental, pero tampoco repudiaba de ello. Si podía vender sus armas, alcohol y artículos varios, exponiéndolos a sus compradores como una verdadera maravilla, ¿por qué no podría disfrutar de vez en cuando de su comida? Ya tenía una mesa que le tenían preparada cada noche sin necesidad de reservarla con anterioridad, pese a que la mayoría del tiempo no la usaba. Las únicas ocasiones en las que disgustaba a los comensales con su pintoresca presencia, era cuando atendía a un cliente o invitado importante en dicho lugar, o cuando simplemente le entraba el capricho de salir y comer un filete, pero eso era demasiado esporádico; tal vez máximo una vez al mes, y a veces ni eso. Pero la cena de esa noche no se debía a ninguno de esos dos motivos.

Enishi estaba sentado solo en su mesa, una mesa de forma circular para cuatro personas, ubicada en el centro del restaurante, cubierta con un mantel blanco impecablemente limpio, y adornado con un hermoso, aunque modesto, adorno floral en el centro. Había cuatro platos, cada uno frente a una de las sillas, y cada uno estaba acompañado de su respectivo juego de cubiertos. Enishi simplemente aguardaba paciente, y bebía media copa de vino tinto para despertar el apetito. De vez en cuando sacaba su reloj de bolsillo y revisaba la hora. ¿Era eso algún tipo de señal de impaciencia? Tal vez, pero no precisamente porque estuviera nervioso de que su acompañante de esa noche llegara; lo que lo impacientaba era justamente, saber si decidiría aceptar su invitación, o, como era lo más lógico, la rechazaría rotundamente. En efecto lo lógico era que no iría, ya fuera por decisión propia, o porque su hermano hiciera algo para evitarlo. Todas las cartas sobre la mesa parecían indicar que ese sería el resultado. Pero el resultado obvio no era el que le interesaba, sino el otro, el improbable, el que iría contra toda lógica. Y si ocurría ese otro escenario, si ella terminaba entrando por esa enorme puerta y caminaba hacia su mesa, entonces las cosas se pondrían mucho más interesantes. Esperaba con ansias saber qué pasaría.

Luego de casi tres cuartos de hora esperando, ante sus ojos se presentó la visión que deseaba ver, pero que en el fondo no creía que ocurriría; y de hecho, fue incluso más impresionante de lo que había previsto. Su invitada iba entrando justo por la puerta principal del salón, acompañada a su diestra por Xung-Liang, quien había ido especialmente a recogerla a su posada. Pero excepto por su guardaespaldas, no iba nadie más con ella. Dentro de todos los escenarios posibles en los que Magdalia se aparecía, la había visto acompañada de ese chico que siempre la seguía, o incluso, aunque menos probable, por el propio señor Amakusa. ¿En lugar de eso había decidido ir sola?, ¿qué había pasado, o qué motivos podría haber tenido para hacer tal osado movimiento? Enishi sonrió por dentro y por fuera; la noche prometía ser mucho más interesante de lo que había previsto en un inicio.

Cuando llegaron hasta su mesa, Enishi se puso de pie para recibirla.

\- Bienvenida, Santa Magdalia. – Comentó con un tono juguetón, inclinando un poco el cuerpo hacia el frente, aunque no tanto como para llegar a considerarse una reverencia. – Me alegro que hayas aceptado mi invitación después de todo...

La joven no contestó absolutamente nada. Simplemente le compartió una mirada fría y seria que le helaría la piel a cualquier otro. Esa noche vestía un atuendo que, si bien no era feo ni fachoso, no era precisamente del todo apropiado para el lugar en el que comerían. Era un vestido sencillo de color morado, largo, con olanes en el extremo inferior. Alrededor de la cintura usaba un cinturón grueso color negro y rojo, y sobre los hombros lo que parecía ser una capa corta de color verde con detalles blancos en las puntas. Usaba unos sencillos aretes verdes, y ningún otro accesorio encima ni maquillaje en el rostro. No era que lo necesitara. Entre sus facciones orientales y occidentales entremezcladas, la joven Amakusa poseía una envidiable belleza natural; claro, que la expresión de dureza y enojo que tenía en esos momentos no ayudaba mucho a que dicha belleza sobresaltara.

Xung-Liang tomó la silla que estaba justo delante de la Enishi, y la hizo para atrás para que pudiera sentarse. Ella aceptó en silencio. Una vez que había acomodado a la invitada de su amo en su lugar, el guardia se dio media vuelta y se dirigió de regreso a la puerta. Sin necesidad de qué se lo ordenaran, él sabía muy bien que Enishi querría que cenaran a solas. El albino sonrió complacido por esa iniciativa, y volvió a sentarse.

\- ¿Tuviste un viaje agradable? – Cuestionó volcando su atención de nuevo a la joven castaña.

\- Estuvo bien.

\- Me alegra. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu hermano?

La mención de su hermano mayor pareció tocar una fibra delicada en Magdalia. Tardó unos segundos en responder, y durante todo ese tiempo sus dedos juguetearon con la tela del mantel.

\- Al parecer tenía sus propios planes para esta noche. – Murmuró con cuidado, y lentamente alzó su mirada hacia él de forma acusadora. – No tuvo algo que ver con eso, ¿o sí?

\- Me temo que no sé a qué se refiere. – Le respondió él a su vez, pero la expresión de Magdalia indicaba que no le creía. – Estoy diciendo la verdad, lo juro.

Y era cierto. No tenía idea de qué había pasado con el Señor Amakusa, y nunca se le hubiera ocurrido hacer algo para distraerlo; eso hubiera arruinado parte de la diversión.

\- Me tomé la libertad de pedir por ti, un delicioso filete fino que te encantará. – Empezó a exponerle, aunque luego pareció dudar un poco. – Ah, ¿los cristianos comen carne? Tal vez debí haberlo preguntado primero.

La sonrisa burlona en los labios del mafioso la indicaba sin temor a equivocarse de que él sabía muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, y que muy seguramente lo decía con el único fin de molestarla. ¿Así sería ese juego? Bien, ella sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a ese tipo de cosas, y aún así aceptó arriesgarse. Permaneció tranquila, y le respondió sin mutarse, al tiempo que tomaba una de las servillas blancas y la desteñía sobre sus piernas.

\- Sí, como carne. De hecho, tengo una dieta estricta que incluye varios platos a la semana de carne, pollo y pescado, por si le interesa.

\- ¿Dieta estricta? – Cuestionó el albino, algo confundido. – ¿Acaso estás enferma de algo?

Enishi pudo notar cómo se sobresaltaba un poco; posiblemente al darse cuenta de que había dicho algo que no quería, pero de inmediato intentó disimularlo.

\- Es por salud, en efecto. Pero un hombre de mundo como usted de seguro sabrá que actualmente las dietas no son sólo para los enfermos.

Una pequeña risilla surgió de los labios del mafioso. Esa respuesta no lo complacía del todo, y aunque lo negara era obvio que había algo más detrás de ello.  Sin embargo, no le era del todo interesante hablar sobre qué comía y que no, así que decidió pasar ese desliz por la paz; igual sería una carta que usar si así lo necesitaba.

Uno de los meseros, un hombre alto y delgado con traje negro y guantes blancos, se les acercó de pronto, parándose a lado de él.

\- ¿Desean algo de beber, señor?

\- Sí. – Respondió rápidamente la ojos verdes, incluso antes de que Enishi formulara algún tipo de respuesta. – ¿Tiene esa bebida dulce francesa de agua y limón?

El mesero la miró un poco confundido; al parecer no era una petición que le hicieran muy a menudo. Se giró entonces hacia Enishi, y ese acto la molestó un poco. ¿Necesitaban de su autorización para traerle lo que había pedido? ¿Por qué?, ¿por ser el cliente rico y poderoso?, ¿o tal vez porque era el hombre sentado en la mesa? Cualquiera de las dos posibilidades la molestaba. Aunque claro, tal vez estaba pensando demasiado las cosas.

\- Supongo que no tomas alcohol, ¿no? – Le preguntó divertido el mafioso, pero ella simplemente se viró a otro lado sin responder. – Tráigale su agua y limón, y a mí una botella de champagne.

\- Enseguida, señor.

El mesero le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y entonces se alejó, apresurado en cumplir la orden. Aparentemente si ese hombre pedía algo, no era nada extraño ni difícil de cumplir.

\- Tengo curiosidad. Ya que tuvo el atrevimiento de pedir la comida por mí, ¿Qué hubiera hecho de no haber aceptado venir?

\- Hubiera invitado a Xung a comer, o la hubiera mandando a tirar.

Magdalia pareció horrorizarse de esa respuesta, casi como si hubiera dicho que mataría a un cachorro o algo peor.

\- ¿Tirarla?, ¿con tanta gente que muere de hambre allá afuera?

\- Con más razón la hubiera tirado; así algún hambriento de la calle podría haber tomado la comida del basurero. – Señaló él con simpleza, y el horror del rostro de Magdalia no hizo más que acrecentarse. – No me mires así, que no estoy diciendo nada malo. Hubo una época en la que yo hubiera agradecido mucho un gesto como ese.

\- ¿Cómo dice?

Ahora la situación se había volteado; era él quien acababa de decir algo que no quería. Enishi se sentó derecho en su silla y se acomodó sus anteojos oscuros frente a sus ojos. Antes de hacer ese acto, Magdalia prácticamente había ignorado sus anteojos. ¿Eran los mismos que usaba siempre?, ¿de qué clase excentricismo se derivaba esa extraña costumbre?

\- Nada, ignora lo que dije. – Comentó despreocupado, volviendo a sonreírle como siempre. – Por cierto, desde la fiesta empezaste a hablarme de usted sin motivo. Puedes dejarlo, si lo deseas; prácticamente somos de la misma edad, creo yo.

\- Prefiero dejarlo así. Y no crea ni por un segundo que lo hago por _“respeto”_.

\- No lo pensaba, tranquila. – Señaló divertido, apoyando su rostro contra su mano. – ¿Sabes?, a la mayoría de los hombres no les gustan las chicas que son tan agresivas. Con esa actitud no encontraras un buen esposo.

\- Claro, prefieren a chicas tontas, sumisas, y que no hablen, que sirvan como diversión en la cama, y fábricas de bebés, ¿cierto?

\- En general sí, aunque yo no me quejo de una mujer con carácter… Son más interesantes.

La forma en que había hecho ese último comentario la había tomado por sorpresa, y no supo bien cómo disimularlo. Un ligero rubor se asomó en sus mejillas, y ella lo pudo sentir con demasiada claridad, por lo que se volteó hacia su diestra para ocultarlo.

\- ¿Me invitó a cenar para hablar de eso?

\- ¿Para qué piensas que te invite?

\- ¿La verdad? Acepté esta absurda cena sólo para descubrirlo.

Enishi parpadeó un par de veces, aparentemente confundido. En verdad no se esperaba esa respuesta. Luego de un rato empezó a reír, sólo por unos segundos.

\- Rayos, entonces tenemos un problema. – Señaló una vez que dejó de reír. – Tú aceptaste para saber porque te invité, yo te invité para descubrir porque aceptarías…

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó confundida la ojos vedes.

No estaba muy segura si lo que decía era cierto, pero no le parecía tan descabellado viniendo de él. Pero ella seguía apostando a que había algo más detrás de sus acciones, más de lo que se atrevía a decir con palabras.

Su extraña conversación fue interrumpida cuando dos meseros se les acercaron, cada uno cargando una charola de metal, cubierta con una tapa de media esfera, también metálica. Uno más los seguía por detrás, pero éste cargando una charola de madera en una mano con el vaso de limonada de Magdalia, y con la otra empujando un recipiente con hielos sobre una base con ruedas, en la que se encontraba la champagne de Enishi.

\- Aquí tienen.

Cada uno colocó su charola frente a uno de ellos, para luego destaparlas. Magdalia sintió de frente el golpe de calor contra su rostro cuando el platillo fue revelado, lo cual no fue una sensación desagradable. El plato era redondo, y se componía de un jugoso filete de carne, de al menos tres centímetros de grueso. Lo acompañaban unas verduras al vapor y un puré de papas. En proporción, el plato se veía algo pequeño, pero cada uno de sus componentes resaltaba por sí solo.

Enishi notó en el rostro de su invitada que le gustaba el plato que le había elegido, y eso lo complació. Su plato era exactamente igual al suyo, e igualmente se veía apetitoso. El otro mesero colocó la champagne a su lado y le sirvió un poco en una copa alargada. Una vez que tuvieron todo, los meseros se retiraron para permitirles comer en paz. Enishi de inmediato tomó una servilleta blanca y se la colocó en el cuello para empezar a comer de inmediato. Sin embargo, justo cuando tomó el tenedor y el cuchillo para carne, se dio cuenta de que Magdalia, en lugar de empezar a comer, había colocado sus codos sobre la mesa, juntado sus manos por completo entrelazando sus dedos frente a su rostro, y pegado su frente a éstos con los ojos cerrados. El acto confundió un poco al albino, hasta que comenzó a hablar.

\- Señor, bendice estos alimentos que recibimos de tu generosidad. Da pan a los que tienen hambre, y hambre de Dios a los que tienen pan. Te lo pedimos por Cristo Nuestro Señor, Amén.

Y sin dar mayor explicación, subió la mirada, bajó las manos y tomó sus cubiertos. Lo había hecho de forma tan natural y automática, que ni siquiera le había cruzado por la cabeza que ese acto le podría parecer extraño a su acompañante.

\- ¿Así que… haces eso siempre antes de comer? Una frase un poco larga, para que al final en realidad todo sea un simplemente _“gracias”_. Un simple _“Itadakimasu”_ me parece más práctico.

\- No se trata de ser prácticos. – Murmuró con seriedad, mientras cortaba su carne con cuidado; se le notaba un gran cuidado en sus movimientos, dignas de haber recibido un refinamiento adecuado de pequeña. – Se trata de agradecer a Dios por lo que tienes, y pedir que no olvide a los que no.

\- ¿Y el _Itadakimasu_ para qué sirve entonces?

Magdalia suspiró resignada, e ignoró por completo la pregunta. En su lugar, introdujo el primer bocado de carne en su boca, disgustándolo por completo. No estaba tan delicioso como su apariencia lo podría hacer creer, pero igual no estaba mal. Enishi también empezó a comer, y por un par de minutos se quedaron en silencio, oyéndose entre ellos sólo el sonido del choque de los cubiertos contra el plato. La atención de Enishi se posó entonces en el collar de perlas moradas que colgaba del cuello de ella, en especial ese medallón metálico con ese singular signo.

\- La marca que portas en tu collar. – Mencionó abruptamente, rompiendo el silencio entre ellos. – Es un signo utilizado por los cristianos clandestinos durante la época del Shogunato, ¿no es así? Era una forma de esconder la forma de la cruz cristiana a las autoridades.

Magdalia pareció sorprenderse un poco de ello, e inconscientemente dirigió su mano derecha a su medallón, tomándolo y ocultándolo en el interior de su puño.

\- Así es. – Respondió con algo de duda. – Me he dado cuenta de que conoce mucho del cristianismo.

\- ¿Sabes en dónde estás parada? Desde que Shanghái fue abierto al comercio con los occidentales, se podría decir que se convirtió en un pedazo de Europa, justo aquí en la China. Y desde entonces puedes ver en las calles como ambas culturas se mezclan. Por lo tanto, el número de creyentes cristianos en este lugar no es escaso, pero eso ya debes de saberlo.

Por supuesto que ya lo sabía; era justo por eso que ellos habían ido a Shanghái en primer lugar, y porque habían ido a Hong Kong… hace ya más de diez años. Ellos conocían en carne propia la situación de los puertos controlados por los ingleses, en especial de sus hermanos cristianos en ellos. Pero eso aún no explicaba porque este hombre conocía tanto de su religión. Notando su inquietud, Enishi continuó explicándose.

\- El punto es que hay mucho material en este lugar sobre tu religión, más accesible de lo que era en la antigüedad. Y he tenido algo de tiempo para aprender. He leído varios escritos y su historia. Interesante lectura. Sobre todo ese libro tan extenso… ¿Cómo le llaman? Creo que en Ingles es _“Bible”_.

\- ¿La Biblia? – Cuestionó asombrada, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el frente. – ¿Ha leído la Biblia?

\- La traducción al inglés de Joseph Smith, claro está. En un lugar tan conectado a Inglaterra es más fácil de encontrar una versión en su idioma. Encontrar alguna en chino o japonés debe de ser toda una travesía. Pero honestamente no he leído ni la mitad de ese libro, y no creo que exista en realidad alguien que lo haya leído completo, especialmente en Japón donde se suponía que la literatura occidental estaba prohibida hasta hace unos quince o veinte años atrás. Y de lo que he alcanzado a leer... honestamente no he comprendido mucho.

\- Eso es de esperarse de alguien no cree.

\- Al contrario. Creo que es mejor leer ese tipo de cosas cuando no crees en ellas. Así tus opiniones personales no influyen en tu juicio.

Enishi pudo notar como Magdalia arqueaba su ceja derecha como clara seña de confusión a su comentario.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

\- Nada. Solamente que a mi modo de ver, ustedes los que profesan este tipo de religiones, tienden a ser demasiado apasionados con sus creencias, y eso llega a nublar su mente...

La confusión de la ojos verdes se fue convirtiendo gradualmente en un marcado enojo. El comentario de Enishi parecía haber sido más significativo para ella de lo que había predicho. Estaba esperando oír algún grito, un golpe contra la mea, alguna reclamación, o algo parecido; pero en lugar de eso, simplemente guardó silencio, un profundo silencio, al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos con furia sobre él. Luego de un rato pareció tranquilizarse y bajar su mirada de nuevo a su plato, volviendo a cortar un pedazo de carne, para luego introducirlo en su boca.

\- Interesante punto de vista. – Comentó justo después de terminar de masticar su bocado, y luego tragarlo. – ¿Y usted que religión profesa, señor Yukishiro?

\- Ninguna. – Respondió rápidamente sin siquiera pensarlo. Magdalia se viró de nuevo a él, teniendo su tenedor a unos escasos milímetros de su boca. – Jamás me han interesado los asuntos celestiales. Si existe un Dios, dioses, Budas, o lo que sea manejando nuestras vidas desde los cielos, la verdad no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Siempre me han importado más los asuntos terrenales.

\- ¿No profesa ninguna religión? – Susurró la castaña con un escaso hilo de voz; lo que acababa de decirle parecía ser algo insólito para ella. – Supongo que muchos dirían que no adorar nada es mejor que adorar a falsos dioses... Pero entonces, ¿qué cree que será de su alma cuando dejé este mundo?

Su conversación acababa de tomar un rumbo bastante filosófico, más del que Enishi deseaba. ¿Qué pensaba que sería de él luego de morir? No era una pregunta que le hicieran muy a menudo... Y tal vez él nunca se la había hecho a sí mismo, al menos no en los últimos años. No concebía ni imaginaba qué sería de él cuando terminara ese asunto que tanto lo obsesionaba, mucho menos había reparado a pensar cómo o cuándo moriría, o si habría algo luego de eso.

\- No lo sé. – Murmuró con una seriedad singular en él, virando su atención hacia un lado, aunque no viendo nada en especial. –  Pero por experiencia propia sé que si dejó algo atrás, podría quedar vagando en este mundo para siempre.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Acaso cree en fantasmas, señor Yukishiro?

\- Yo no lo diría así…

Para Enishi no era cuestión de creer o no creer; él sabía el efecto que la muerte podía tener en algunas personas. Desde aquel fatídico día, no dejaba de ver esa figura ante él, siguiéndolo, hablándole. Pero sabía muy bien que no se trataba de nada parecido a fantasmas. No, por supuesto que no. Eso significaría que aún había un rastro de vida, de presencia, de continuidad con él. Pero sabía que no era así; el único fantasma vivía en su cabeza, en sus recuerdos, y en su obsesivo deseo de venganza.

Pareció sumirse en ese pensamiento más de lo que deseaba; un instante más y podría haber llegado a un área a la que no quería llegar. Respiró lentamente un par de veces, volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado, y se viró de nuevo a su invitada.

\- Pero estoy divagando demasiado. El punto al que quería llegar señalando lo de tu medallón, era preguntarte si habías nacido y crecido en Japón, pese a que visiblemente tienes un aire occidental en tus facciones muy marcado. Tu cabello y ojos claros, y también el color de tu piel. Mirando más de cerca se pueden notar los rasgos japoneses, y tu forma tan fluida de hablar japonés, pero podría jurar que alguno de tus antepasados era occidental… Tal vez alguno de tus abuelos.

Magdalia siguió comiendo en silencio mientras él exponía su larga pregunta, que básicamente se resumía a preguntarle si realmente era japonesa o no. Por extraño que pareciera, muy poca gente se lo había llegado a cuestionar directamente. La mayoría de la gente daba por hecho que era occidental, justamente por su apariencia, y quienes llevaban ya largo tiempo de tratarla no ponían en duda su origen japonés. Este hombre era prácticamente el primero el distinguir que era de origen japonés desde el primer instante que la conoció. Y si lo que decía era cierto, no sólo lo había adivinado por su forma de hablar, sino que incluso fue capaz de distinguir su ascendencia en su rostro, en el que la mayoría sólo veía los ojos claros, el rostro afilado, la piel clara, y el cabello ligeramente ondulado. Parecía que realmente era observador.

\- Si quiere saber si nací en Japón, si, nací y viví los primeros años de mi vida en Shimabara. Sobre la apariencia occidental de mi hermano y la mía, la heredamos de nuestra madre, supongo. No conozco su historia familiar, pero ella creció no muy lejos de Nagasaki... Así que no es imposible que alguno de sus antepasados fuera Europeo…

Esa última frase pareció desconcertarla un poco, tanto que la había dicho como si se lo dijera a sí misma, más que a su oyente. ¿Acaso nunca se había puesto a pensar detalladamente en ello? Es probable. Lo cierto es que desde niña, simplemente lo veía como que se parecían a su madre, lo cual no era nada extraño. Fue hasta que salieron de Japón y el resto de la gente empezó a señalar frecuentemente sus diferencias físicas en que reparó que en efecto estas existían. Pero en realidad no le importaba si era japonesa, europea, o una mezcla de los dos; ella sabía muy bien quién era, se viera como se viera.

\- Pero en todo caso, eso no es de su incumbencia. – Señaló por último con marcado tono que indicaba que deseaba terminar con ese tema. – ¿Qué importancia tienen mis antepasados en todo esto?

\- Ninguna en particular; simplemente quiero saber con más detalle con qué gente estoy tratando.

\- ¿Así que se trata de sólo negocios? Ya veo. – Comentó la ojos verdes con sarcasmo. –  ¿Y el tener un antepasado europeo cómo afecta a sus negociaciones con nosotros? ¿Nos trataran mejor o peor por eso?

Enishi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla divertida por ese comentario; ciertamente le había parecido muy divertido.

\- Tranquila, no tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva, ¿sabes? Sólo es una conversación amistosa mientras cenamos. La gente normal lo hace todo el tiempo, sin ser todo un ataque. Así que relaja ese ceño, que se te quedará así para siempre.

\- Me es difícil relajarme considerando la compañía. ¿Qué tal si terminamos con esto? – Mencionó con firmeza, colocando los cubiertos sobre la mesa y sentándose derecha en la silla. – Dígame la verdad de una vez. ¿Por qué me envió esos claveles? ¿Por qué me invitó esta noche? ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

\- Debes de ser la primera chica en el mundo que se molesta de que le regalen flores y la inviten a cenar a un bello restaurante.

\- ¿Así que es eso? ¿Me está cortejando acaso, señor Yukishiro?

Eso tomó ligeramente por sorpresa a Enishi; no esperaba que mencionara algo así tan abruptamente, y aparentemente tan calmada.

\- ¿Tú crees que eso es lo que hago?

\- Por supuesto que no; sé que no.

\- Pero crees que tengo algún otro tipo de motivo súper secreto, ¿verdad? – Rió divertido el mafioso. – Lo que te dije hace un momento es la verdad: sólo tengo interés en conocer más de ti y de tu hermano; ciertamente me parecen muy interesantes.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y porque él no iba incluido en esta invitación, entonces?

\- Oh, ya tuve oportunidad de conocerlo a profundidad la otra noche. El tal Kaioh lo expuso muy bien, como un pintor hablando de su obra más reciente o algo así. Fue muy divertido.

Lo que pasó a continuación tomó totalmente desprevenido al albino. Magdalia lo miró durante todo ese último rato con una profunda serenidad, fijando sus ojos en él sin desviarlos ni un segundo; incluso parecía no parpadear. Sin embargo, justo cuando terminó de soltar su último comentario hiriente… una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, mismas que intentó disimular cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Luego se viró hacia un lado, y le pareció notar que estaba intentando no reír, aunque sus hombros se agitaban ligeramente.

\- ¿Estás riendo? – Le preguntó un tanto desconcertado.

\- No… claro que no. – Contestó rápidamente, tardando luego de eso un par de segundo en poder recuperarse y virarse de nuevo a él. – En verdad es una persona bastante extraña. ¿Todos los mafiosos de Shanghái son así… o sólo su líder?

La expresión segura y ladina de Enishi se desvaneció por unos momentos al oírla decir eso. ¿Así que ya sabía que era un mafioso y el líder del Feng Long? No sabía porque lo sorprendía tanto; sería natural que su hermano o el otro hombre se lo hubiera dicho, o ella misma lo hubiera adivinado después de cómo se comportó en la fiesta.

\- Veo que ya te han contado sobre mí, ¿no es así?

\- Algunas cosas. Pero si le interesa saberlo, no necesitaba que me contaran sobre usted, quién era o qué era, para saber qué clase de persona es; desde la primera vez que lo vi lo supe. Lo crea o no, tengo facilidad para leer el rostro y los ojos de las personas, y saber justamente qué tipo de individuos son.

\- ¿Enserio? Eso es interesante. – Sonrió ampliamente al mafioso, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el frente, y entrecruzando sus dedos frente a su nariz, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y ella hacía lo mismo. –  ¿Y qué te dicen mi rostro y mis ojos?

En ese momento parecía que ambos habían caído en una competencia de miradas, en la que el primero que desviara la vista sería el perdedor. Pero ninguno daría su brazo a torcer tan fácil.

Sin la menor duda, Magdalia empezó a expresarse sin que le temblara la mano en lo más mínimo.

\- Me dicen que no es una buena persona. Sus ojos reflejan una gran maldad, y una sed de sangre que nunca había visto antes. Aunque los oculte tras esos anteojos, lo pude ver con facilidad a primera vista. Su sonrisa siempre es maliciosa. Piensa que está por encima de todos y de todo. No le interesan las personas, ni su bienestar ni su vida. Sé que se mueve por lo más oscuro y profundo de esta ciudad. Es un delincuente, un asesino, como muchos que abundan en este sitio.

Enishi sonreía complacido al escucharla hablar de esa forma tan apasionada al describirlo. Ciertamente esperaba que dijera algo más original, pero había descrito lo más obvio. No se necesitaba tener ningún tipo de don especial para adivinar eso; cualquiera en ese salón podría afirmar lo mismo de él. ¿Creía que lo iba a impresionar con esas observaciones? Al parecer Santa Magdalia no era tan lista como creía. Igual decidió seguirle la corriente.

\- Muy impresionante, se ve que realmente eres buena para esto. – Murmuró divertido, aplaudiendo un par de veces; se le notaba algo de sarcasmo en su voz. – Pero todo esto me deja con una duda. Si sabes todo eso de mí con tan sólo verme, si estas tan segura que soy un asesino y un criminal… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué viniste?, especialmente sola. ¿Por qué me estás hablando tan tranquila?, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te haré algo luego de salir por esa puerta o aquí mismo si me da la gana?, posiblemente intente aprovecharme de ti o te maté… Quien sabe… ¿Por qué estás tan tranquila diciéndome todo esto…?

\- Aún no he terminado de hablar. – Soltó abruptamente la castaña, casi obligándolo a cortar sus palabras.

Enishi parpadeó confundido ante ese giro, y su sonrisa se aplacó ligeramente. ¿Aún no había terminado?, ¿qué más iba a decir? Ya había dicho todo. La maldad de los ojos, la sed de sangre, lo peligroso y mortal… Eso era todo; no había nada más que decir de Yukishiro Enishi… ¿o sí?

Magdalia hizo su plato a un lado, al igual que su vaso de limonada. Juntó sus manos sobre la mesa delante de ella, se inclinó lo más posible hacia el frente, y en todo ese movimiento no apartó sus ojos de los de él ni un sólo instante. No dijo nada por varios segundos, y, por primera vez en esa noche… no, por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso. Los ojos de esa chica penetraban en los suyos, en lugar de ser al revés. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, ¿por qué no decía nada?, ¿qué tramaba con ese molesto silencio? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué de repente toda esa situación parecía estarlo afectando?

\- Sí, sus ojos reflejan una gran maldad. – Empezó a decir de pronto, rompiendo el silencio. Su mirada se tornó entonces algo más tranquila, ya no tan dura, ya no tan seria; incluso podría decirse… que empezaba a mirarlo con cierta dulzura. – Pero… Veo también en ellos dos cosas más. Puedo ver en ellos un gran sufrimiento. Parecen los ojos de alguien que sufrió mucho en el pasado, y ahora lo oculta destruyendo todo lo que lo rodea. Los ojos de alguien que perdió algo muy importante, que está desorientado y desea de alguna manera vengarse con el mundo por ello. Y lo segundo, el sentimiento de un niño, un niño dolido y hambriento de amor, que hace cosas malas como las que usted hace para llamar la atención de alguien, que alguien lo voltee a ver y le dé todo ese amor y cariño que tanto desea.

Los ojos de Enishi se fueron abriendo más y más mientras hablaba. Su rostro, aunque se mantenía calmado, palideció gradualmente. Ya no sonreía, y una gota de sudor frío resbaló por su costado izquierdo, desde su frente, pasando por su mejilla.  Estas reacciones fueron pequeñas, casi inapreciables; pero no para Magdalia. Ella pudo ver claramente que lo acababa de decir le había llegado de alguna forma, incluso más de lo que esperaba. Sus labios dibujaron lentamente una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Usted en realidad no es una persona mala, señor Yukishiro; simplemente es lo que intenta hacer que todos, incluso usted mismo, crean. De hecho, creo que tiene un corazón bastante puro, pero muy roto.

\- ¿Qué? – Soltó de pronto de sus labios por mero reflejo, y de inmediato pareció haberse arrepentido de ello.

Llevó su mano directo a su boca, apretándola con fuerza, casi como si deseara obligarse a no decir nada más. Magdalia pudo notar como su mano temblaba un poco, y sus ojos, casi desorbitados, se posaban en el arreglo floral de la mesa, en el plato, en su copa, en la pareja sentada en la mesa a su diestra... en todo excepto en ella.

Respiró lentamente, apretó su puño con fuerza, intentando recobrar la compostura, pero parecía que le era difícil.

\- No... No seas, ridícula. – Exclamó con su voz casi temblando. Luego empezó a reír, aunque parecía más una risa nerviosa que divertida. – ¿Hambriento de amor?, ¿corazón roto...? No pudiste haber visto nada de eso en mi rostro... ¡No digas disparates!

Eso decía, pero su apariencia, sus acciones, incluso su voz, todo indicaba lo contrario. Era curioso. Cuando dio la primera descripción, en el que dijo exactamente todo lo que cualquiera hubiera dicho de él, ni siquiera se mutó. Se mantuvo tranquilo, y totalmente indiferente a sus palabras. Pero ahora, era absolutamente lo contrario. No era difícil saber que las personas reaccionaban peor con la verdad, que con una mentira.

\- No son disparates. Ese tipo de emociones son las más fáciles de percibir para mí, porque he visto esos mis ojos muchas veces en mi hermano… Incluso yo tengo esos mismos sentimientos, y es por eso que puedo verlos en usted, incluso ahora mismo.

 _“Cállate, cállate… ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!”_ , repetía con insistencia en el interior de su cabeza. Ya no era capaz de disimular el enojo, un marcado enojo acompañado de una gran furia. Sentía el inminente impulso de lanzársele encima como un animal asesino por encima de la mesa, tomarla del cuello y alzarla. Pero era sólo un pensamiento, sólo una idea… ¿o no?

Lo cierto era que sus palabras lo molestaban, lo molestaban demasiado…

\- No sabes de lo que estás hablando... ¡¿Tú qué sabes?!

Le había gritado de golpe con tanta fuerza que de inmediato llamó la atención de todos los demás comensales. Varios voltearon a verlo por completo, mientras otros lo hacían de forma más disimulada. Pero a Ensihi no le importó; de hecho ni siquiera notaba que los estaban viendo. Toda su atención estaba centrada en la chica delante de él.

\- ¡¿Tú que sabes de mí o de lo que es el sufrimiento, el bien o el mal?! Tú sólo sabes lo que tu inútil religión te dice. ¡No me vengas con tu cursilería barata, niñita!

Magdalia se había sobresaltado ligeramente cuando el mafioso aumentó el tono de su voz, y obviamente el enojo de éste. Pero en general logró mantener la calma. Estaba empezando a atacarla y a insultarla; era la reacción natural de alguien que se sentía acorralado. Debía de no caer en sus provocaciones y mantenerse firme en su posición.

\- Sí sé de lo que estoy hablando, y no es por mi _"inútil"_ religión como usted la llama. Yo he vivido mucho tiempo rodeada de gente abatida por conflictos, enfermedades, vicios, pobrezas... He visto a mucha gente sufrir y morir, incluso cuando aún era una niña, y siempre he deseado tener a mi disposición la manera de ayudarlos a todos ellos. Sé lo que es el sufrimiento porque lo he vivido, más de lo que usted se imagina. Es posible que yo no sea la persona adecuada para juzgarlo, pero sé muy bien que dentro de usted hay algo de bondad, como en todo ser humano.

¿Sufrimiento?, ¿qué clase de sufrimiento pudo haber vivido ella? No, eran puras tonterías, puras habladurías de una niña que no sabía de qué estaba hablando... Su mente le daba vueltas. ¿Por qué se ponía así?, ¿por qué eso lo afectaba tanto?, ¿por qué se ponía tan mal con ese tema? No lo entendía, no lo entendía en lo más mínimo. La única explicación era que... supiera que estaba diciendo la verdad. Habían pasado diez años en lo que la gente sólo veía en él lo primero que había dicho: el criminal, el asesino, el hombre malvado. Erala primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, que alguien decía algo diferente, que alguien, de alguna forma, penetraba esa capa exterior, y llegaba a ver lo que realmente era por dentro... Y eso lo enfurecía.

Había algo más en la forma en la que lo describía que no ayudaba a mejorar sus reacciones. Una imagen se le vino a la mente de golpe, una imagen de sólo unos días atrás. Lo que veía era la escena justa cuando conoció por primera vez a Santa Magdalia. Las palabras que había dicho en aquel momento, rebotaban en su cabeza y se entremezclaban con las que acababa de pronunciar. Y entonces todo se volvió claro como el cristal para él en esos momentos. Todo tenía sentido: su presencia en la cena, sus palabras... Todo se volvió tan obvio que se sentía estúpido de no haberlo visto antes.

\- Ahora lo entiendo... – Murmuró en voz baja entre dientes. – ¿Entonces así es como me ves?, ¿crees que soy una pobre alma perdida que necesita de tu caridad cristiana y tu iluminación para encontrar el camino al bien?

Enishi alzó su mirada de nuevo hacia ella. De nuevo sonreía, pero no era nada parecido a esa sonrisa despreocupada y tranquila que siempre tenía. Sus ojos no radiaban esa inteligencia y astucia que habían proyectado desde la primera vez que lo vio. No, no era nada parecido. El rostro que veía en esos momento prácticamente era el de otra persona, otro ser. Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, su sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja, mostrando todos sus dientes, los cuales se apretaban y estrujaban entre sí. Las líneas de su cara se remarcaban más y más, y su respiración era entrecortada. No era el rostro de una persona normal; esa era la expresión de alguien realmente afectado, alguien realmente... enloquecido.

\- ¿Piensas que estirarás tu amable mano hacia mí y yo la tomaré como lo hizo aquel ladrón?, ¿qué lloraré a tus pies como un niño arrepentido? – Murmuró el mafioso, seguido inmediatamente después por una aguda y sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el salón.

Magdalia se sintió algo intimidada por ese cambio tan repentino en su personalidad. ¿Ese era acaso el verdadero Yukishiro Enishi?, ¿o uno más de sus personajes? En ese momento, ya no le era posible verlo con claridad.

\- ¡No se trata de eso! – Le contestó rápidamente mientras él seguía riendo, pero no la escuchó en lo más mínimo.

\- Pobre tonta... te has metido con la persona menos adecuada para atreverte a tener esos pensamientos. – Murmuraba en voz baja, sin parecer que esas palabras fueran para ella, sino para una tercera persona, o incluso para sí mismo. Con su mano derecha, empezó a recorrer los botones de su abrigo, desde el cuello hasta abajo, abriéndolo hasta el pecho. – Porque yo no sólo soy una persona mala... ¡En este lugar yo soy el mismísimo diablo!

Sin previo aviso, Enishi introdujo su mano en el interior de su abrigo blanco, y luego se puso tan abruptamente de pie que su silla fue prácticamente empujada hacia atrás, cayendo y deslizándose por el piso lejos de él. El albino sacó su mano de su abrigo ya la extendió al frente. Magdalia se sobresaltó atónita al ver lo que la estaba apuntando directo al rostro, y que Enishi sostenía en su mano: un revolver, metálico, con un cañón largo y delgado. Tenía algunos relieves en la superficie, que la hacían ver más como un accesorio de belleza que un arma, pero no por eso dejaba de serlo.

Magdalia enmudeció, al menos los primeros segundos. Una vez que pudo procesar la situación en la que se encontraba, todo pareció normalizarse en ella; de hecho, parecía que le había afectado más lo espontáneo que había sido ese exabrupto, más que el acto en sí. Ignoró entonces el arma y viró su atención hacia el rostro de Enishi. Él la miraba fijamente, sin cambiar su expresión: aún sonriendo de esa forma tan siniestra y con sus ojos abiertos como platos. No hacía nada más; sólo la miraba. Magdalia suponía que él esperaba ansioso a que algún tipo de reacción surgiera en ella al verse apuntada por su arma, pero no fue así.

\- ¿Va a matarme, señor Yukishiro? – Le cuestionó con calma, haciendo que la sonrisa de Enishi se esfumara poco a poco; era obvio que no era lo que él esperaba. – Supongo que podría hacerlo. Fácilmente podría jalar ese gatillo y dispararme, y nadie en este lugar movería un solo dedo para evitarlo por el miedo que le tienen. Supongo que eso lo hace sentir poderoso, ¿o no? Así que adelante, hágalo; demuestre que es el mismísimo diablo como acaba de afirmar.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – Exclamó incrédulo el albino. Su mano, inconscientemente, empezaban a temblar. – ¿Acaso no te importaría que lo hiciera?, ¡¿acaso no tienes miedo a morir?!

\- Yo no le temo a la muerte, señor Yukishiro. Hace mucho tiempo he aprendido a aceptarla y abrazarla como parte de mi destino. Si muero por esa bala, no será por usted, sino porque Dios así lo decidió.

 _"No tendrías ningún poder sobre mí si no te lo hubieran dado desde lo alto."_ , esa frase llegó de golpe a la mente de Enishi, una de las pocas frases de la Biblia que se quedaron en él luego de haber intentando leerla. ¿A eso se refería?, ¿si estaba en ese momento apuntándola con su arma era porque su Dios así lo había querido?, ¿el si decía dispararle o no era también por voluntad de él? Eso era una tontería; se negaba a pensar en algo como eso. ¿Estaba dispuesta a apostar todo por su fe?, ¿estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a que no le dispararía?, ¿a qué su Dios la salvaría? ¿O... había algo más?

¿Realmente no le temía a la muerte?, ¿realmente le daba igual? ¿Por qué? ¿Era por su religión?, ¿por sus ideales?, ¿probaría algo si lo hacía? Enishi no podía pensar en nada. Siempre había podido leer y descifrar por completo a cuanta persona se le cruzaba enfrente. Sólo con mirarlo, con cruzar palabra, era capaz de obtener todo de esa persona. Podía ver sus intenciones, sus deseos, sus pensamientos... Pero esa chica no. La veía, y no era capaz de comprender nada de ella. ¿Quién era?, ¿qué era?, ¿y por qué era capaz de verlo tan transparentemente y él no a ella?

Todo le daba vueltas. Su mano temblaba... No, era todo su cuerpo el que lo hacía. El sudor se resbalaba por su rostro, por sus manos. Las luces del lugar lo mareaban, y no era capaz siquiera de ver con claridad. ¿Lo haría?, ¿estaba dispuesto a dispararle en ese mismo momento? Por algo había sacado esa arma, y gran parte de su ser le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera. ¿Y por qué no lo hacía? Ella misma lo había dicho. Podría jalar ese gatillo, matarla, y no habría ninguna consecuencia. La callaría de una vez por todas. No oiría más sus comentarios hirientes, no oiría de nuevo como intentaba adivinar lo que pensaba. No vería de nuevo esa molesta mirada que parecía siempre indiferente ante él. Sí, lo haría, ¡por supuesto que lo haría!

Su dedo se presionó contra el gatillo prácticamente por sí sólo. Sintió en el tacto de su palma como los mecanismos internos del arma se movían, e inmediatamente después... el estruendo ensordecedor de una explosión cubrió el salón.

\- - - -

Xung-Liang reconoció ese sonido de inmediato; era un disparo, de eso estaba seguro, y venía del interior del restaurante. Sin pensarlo, corrió de nuevo hacia adentro del establecimiento, haciendo a un lado a quien quiera que se le pusiera en medio. Mientras corría, mil cosas le pasaron por la cabeza. ¿Traía esa chica un arma oculta?, ¿habría sido todo una trampa?, ¿por qué no la había revisado antes? ¿O tal vez se trataba de otro asesino oculto entre el resto de la multitud? O tal vez, en un caso más remoto, ¿el disparo no tendría nada que ver con su amo?

Sin embargo, la imagen con la que se encontró no fue ninguna de las que había imaginado. En cuanto estuvo adentro, y lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir qué pasaba, vio claramente a Enishi, parado, con su brazo totalmente estirado hacia el frente, y en su mano su brillante revolver. Todos en el lugar lo volteaban a ver, absolutamente todos; clientes y empleados por igual. Algunos habían saltado de sus asientos por el disparo, mientras que otros se habían quedado postrados en éste como si tuvieran miedo de hacer cualquier movimiento. Pero lo que más impresionó al guardaespaldas, fue hacia qué dirección estaba apuntando el albino… ¿Qué demonios acababa de ocurrir?

La cristiana seguía sentada en su silla, completamente quieta, petrificada como estatua. Tenía sus ojos totalmente cerrados, y sus dedos apretaban la tela de su vestido con fuerza. Parecía que el estruendo había causado esa reacción refleja en ella sin que se lo propusiera siquiera. Una vez que el eco del disparo se disipó, comenzó abrir de nuevo los ojos con cuidado. Lo que había delante de ella no era muy distinto a lo que estaba un segundo antes de cerrar los ojos: igual estaba Enishi, parado, alzando su pistola hacia el frente, pero había dos diferencias. Primeramente, la expresión de su cara había cambiado. Parecía estar asombrado, o incluso incrédulo, o pasmado, casi como si realmente acabara de ver un fantasma, o algo peor. Y lo segundo, su brazo estaba ligeramente desviado hacia un lado.

Magdalia se tocó su frente y el resto de su rostro con sus dedos; nada, ni una gota de sangre a la vista. Luego bajó a mirar su vestido, encontrándose con el mismo resultado. ¿Qué había pasado?

Xung también parecía confundido. Siguió avanzando un poco más hasta la mesa, y entonces distinguió la ligera presencia de humo surgiendo del piso. A unos metros de del asiento de la chica, había un agujero de bala, y era justo en esa dirección a la que aún apuntaba la punta del revólver. Xung dibujó la trayectoria que debió haber tomado el disparo para dar justo en ese punto; había pasado relativamente cerca del hombro izquierdo de la castaña, pero no lo suficiente como para pensar que simplemente había errado el tiro. ¿No era su intención dispararle?, ¿entonces qué fue lo qué hizo?

No entendía nada, ni tampoco sabía qué debía hacer. La expresión de su amo era extraña; nunca lo había visto así. Parecía ido, confundido, como si lo acabaran de despertar de un sueño profundo y no supiera en dónde se encontraba. Tenía el presentimiento de que no era buena idea dejarlo con esa arma en sus manos, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera correcto quitársela; era realmente una situación sin precedentes.

De pronto, Enishi pareció reaccionar. Su mano volvió a temblar ligeramente, e intentó calmarla con la otra. Lentamente bajó el arma y la colocó sobre la mesa. Se volteó entonces a su derecha, se acomodó sus lentes oscuros hasta que le cubrieran por completo sus ojos, y, casi tambaleándose, empezó a rodear la mesa. Magdalia pensó que iba hacia ella, por lo que rápidamente se puso de pie e interpuso sus brazos al frente. Sin embargo, Enishi siguió de largo sin voltearla a ver siquiera, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- Maestro… - Exclamó Xung con algo de preocupación, dudoso de seguirlo o no.

\- Lleva a la señorita de regreso a su posada. – Pronunció el albino de golpe, mientras seguía avanzando con pasos lentos hacia la puerta.

\- Pero…

\- ¡¿Qué no me oíste?! – Gritó de golpe deteniéndose a medio camino de la salida, pero ni aún así se viró; no era claro si no quería verlo a él, o a ella. – Lleva… a la señorita… ¡De regreso a su posada!

Dicho eso, siguió avanzando, y nadie le impidió el paso; algunos de hecho se veían aliviados de que se fuera. Pero las dos personas que venían con él al parecer no.

Magdalia se le quedó viendo todo el rato hasta desapareció del otro lado de la puerta. Viró entonces su atención hacia el arma de fuego que había dejado en la mesa, y luego hacia el agujero de bala en el piso. Definitivamente el disparo no le hubiera dado de ninguna forma. Pero igualmente había disparado. ¿Por qué no le había apuntado entonces? De algo estaba segura: ambos se habían sentado esa noche a jugar un juego muy peligroso en uno con el otro… Y posiblemente ninguno fue el ganador.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10**

_Shougo decidió aceptar la misteriosa invitación, lo que lo llevará a conoce al extraño hombre llamado Christopher Ribbons. ¿Qué tiene este hombre que decirle?, ¿y podrá eso tener un efecto sobre el Hijo de Dios?_

**_Capitulo 11: Mirar Atrás_ **


	11. Capitulo 11. Mirar Atrás

**Rurouni Kenshin**

El Tigre y El Dragón

Wingzemon X

**_Capitulo 11  
_ ** **_Mirar Atrás_ **

 

**Shanghái, China  
** **18 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

El carruaje avanzó por las calles de Shanghái sin pausa por casi media hora. Shougo Amakusa viajaba solo en el interior de coche, mientras el mismo sirviente que lo había ido a buscar a la posada conducía en el exterior. Todo ese tiempo en silencio, en aburrido silencio, le había ayudado a pensar un poco en muchas cosas. Y, por extraño que pareciera, la que menos le inquietaba era la identidad del misterioso hombre que lo había invitado. Una de ellas era lo mal que había resultado su ida al Barrio Cristiano. Definitivamente no había sido nada agradable que alguien le hablara de esa forma, pero sería pasable si fuera su único problema. El Feng Long, esa mafia y su gente, seguían siempre metiéndose en su cabeza y no lo dejaban pensar con claridad en sus otros problemas. Todo el tema de esa mafia jamás lo había convencido. Desde que Kaioh se lo comentó, se había puesto renuente a involucrarse. A regañadientes, ahora no sólo él estaba involucrado, sino también su hermana, y eso lo incomodaba demasiado.

También le preocupaba la actitud que Magdalia había tomado. ¿Por qué se ponía tan terca en querer involucrarse con ese sujeto? Al principio pensó que era él acosándola, con su baile, sus flores… Era normal; los hombres que molestaban a su hermana no eran escasos. Pero esto era diferente, Sayo se comportaba diferente. ¿Sería cierto que realmente veía algo en ese individuo? Siempre había sido buena para juzgar a las personas… Pero éste no era un hombre ordinario. Después de todo, estaban hablando del mafioso más poderoso de Shanghái, y tal vez de China. Y lo que más le molestaba era que dijera que eran iguales. No le importaba por qué había pasado ese sujeto, o qué excusa tuviera para ser como es. La diferencia entre ambos estaba más que clara. Él era un delincuente, él un guerrero de Dios. Cualquier rastro de bondad que su hermana intentara ver en él, estaba sólo en su cabeza; de eso no tenía duda.

El carruaje al fin se detuvo. Un tanto indiferente, Shougo se asomó hacia afuera cuando se detuvieron. La casa frente a la que se encontraban, era un edificio occidental de dos pisos de color verdoso. No era precisamente una mansión, más bien simplemente una casa grande, ubicada entre otras dos casas grandes. Pero el barrio parecía elegante, y las casas, la iluminación, el empedrado de la calle… incluso el olor, todo tenía un marcado y reconocible aire occidental. Se podía intuir que se trataba de un barrio de Europeos; ¿un barrio inglés tal vez?

El sirviente pasó a abrirle rápidamente la puerta. Shougo bajó apresurado y de la misma forma se dirigió con pasos rápidos hacia la entrada de la casa. Ni siquiera se colocó su espada en la cinturón; en su lugar la sostenía aún enfundada en su mano izquierda.

El interior de la casa podía ser descrita de la misma forma que el exterior: de apariencia occidental, grande pero no tanto, y elegante. El recibidor era pequeño, e inmediatamente después se conectaba con una escalera de madera que luego se dividía en dos. El sirviente lo guió hacia unas puertas corredizas ubicadas del lado derecho de las escaleras. Del otro lado se encontraba una sala de estar pequeña, de forma cuadrada, con sillones, una chimenea, un par de ventanas y algunos libreros.

\- Los señores vendrán en un momento. – Le indicó el joven. – Por favor, espérelos aquí.

¿Tenía otra opción?, de seguro no. Entró a la habitación de la misma forma en la que había entrado a la casa: de mala gana, con sus brazos cruzados y expresión seria. El sirviente se retiró una vez que estuvo dentro y volvió a correr las puertas, cerrándolas.

Fue hasta ese momento, en el que estuvo sólo entre las cuatros paredes de ese cuarto, en el que se hizo explícitamente la pregunta que debió haberse hecho antes de subir siquiera al carruaje: ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, ¿qué lo había llevado a aceptar una invitación tan extraña como esa? No sabía quién era el supuesto dueño de esa casa, excepto por el nombre que aquel sirviente le había dado: Christopher Ribbons, que bien ni siquiera le constaba que era su nombre realmente. Tampoco sabía con exactitud de qué quería hablarle. Había mencionado el incidente del Barrio Cristiano, y ese había sido el verdadero detonante que lo había empujado a aceptar. ¿Pero por qué le importaba tanto lo que un occidental desconocido le dijera de eso?, ¿curiosidad tal vez?

Mientras meditaba en todo eso, y en lo que haría o diría cuando su misterioso anfitrión entrara por esas puertas, caminó un poco alrededor, revisando con la vista todo el lugar. La habitación era algo pequeña. El mobiliario se componía de dos sillones pequeños para una persona, con una mesa alta redonda entre ellos. También había un sillón largo para tres, y una mesa rectangular en el centro de todos los sillones. Había un pequeño escritorio hacia un lado con una silla, y detrás de éste dos ventanas altas rectangulares, con las cortinas abiertas, lo que daba la vista completa de la calle. En otra pared había dos libreros, y en la última una chimenea apagada.

Al posar su atención en la chimenea, se detuvo y centró su mirada en un objeto singular, ubicado justo arriba de ésta. Posada de manera horizontal sobre una base de madera, se encontraba un singular adorno: una espada, más específicamente una _katana_ , las espadas representativas de su país; él podía reconocerlas muy bien, después de todo, él mismo traía una en su mano izquierda. La vaina del arma sobre la chimenea era de madera café, curveada, de un largo ligeramente más prolongado que la suya, aunque no tanto para ser una _tachi_. El protector de la empuñadura era de color dorado, igual que el pomo de la punta. Pero éste tenía algo más que le llamó la atención: tenía un adorno grabado en el metal dorado, sencillo, simplemente dos líneas, una horizontal y otra vertical, cruzándose entre sí. ¿Era eso… una cruz?

Shougo se sorprendió por completo. ¿Qué hacia un arma japonesa adornando la chimenea de una casa occidental?, ¿y con ese símbolo grabado en ella? No pudo pensar mucho en alguna respuesta, pues en ese momento escuchó que las puertas se abrían.

\- Disculpe la tardanza, señor Amakusa. – Escuchó como una voz le hablaba desde la entrada, obligándolo a voltearse hacia ésta y a olvidarse de la curiosa arma.

Había dos personas paradas en la entrada de la sala. Uno de ellos era un hombre, de estatura media, complexión delgada, cabellos rubios, muy claros, ojos serenos y azules, visibles a través del cristal transparente de un par de gafas redondas. Su piel era de un tono muy blanco, anormalmente blanco, incluso para un occidental. Usaba traje gris, un chaleco rojo oscuro y una camisa blanca, así como zapatos negros y guantes blancos en las manos, que bien podrían confundirse con su verdadera piel. En su mano derecha sostenía un bastón negro que presionaba contra el piso, mientras la segunda persona se sostenía de su brazo izquierdo. Ésta era una mujer, de la misma estatura que él, de cabellos anaranjado oscuro, sujeto con una cebolla en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Usaba un vestido rojizo con los hombros descubiertos, no muy ostentoso.

Shougo analizó a los dos rápidamente desde sus cabezas hasta la punta de los pies. Calculaba la edad del hombre alrededor de los cuarenta años, y la de la mujer mínimo diez años menor que la de él. Obviamente el hombre era occidental, de eso no tenía duda. La mujer, por otro lado, le pareció algo más extraña en este punto. Sus cabellos claros podrían indicar también una procedencia europea... Pero su rostro contaba otra historia. Sus ojos fueron lo más singular que notó en ella. Era de un tono violeta muy singular, similar a azul, y parecían calmados e inexpresivos, como el resto de su rostro. Pero eran ojos orientales... De hecho, ojos japoneses, o eso le pareció. ¿Una mujer mitad japonés y mitad europea tal vez?

El hombre empezó a avanzar hacia él, aún con la mujer tomada de su brazo. Shougo notó como se apoyaba profundamente en el bastón con cada paso. Por su forma de caminar, era claro que su pierna izquierda le daba problemas. Shougo conocía de eso; había tratado heridas similares antes mientras estudiaba remedios y medicina. Estaba sólo adivinando, pero le parecía que podría ser una herida de bala, justo por encima de la rodilla. La bala podría aún estar ahí, incrustada en su fémur. ¿Su ubicación estaba tan comprometida que ningún doctor se había atrevido a extraerla? Podría intuir que era algún ex soldado herido en combate, pero con tanta facilidad para obtener un arma de fuego en Shanghái gracias al Feng Long, bien podría haber sido herido en un asalto en la calle.

\- Es más alto de lo que me lo imaginaba, señor Amakusa. – Comentó con un tono burlón el hombre rubio mientras seguían avanzando hasta pararse a lado de los sillones. – Yo soy Christopher Ribbons, y ella es mi esposa, Sarah.

\- Un gusto conocerlo, señor Amakusa. – Saludó la mujer asintiendo con su cabeza.

Shougo se sorprendió un poco, pero su exterior no lo demostró. Ambos acababan de hablarle en un japonés fluido y claro, incluso él que claramente era un europeo.

Mientras el Hijo de Dios procesaba ese último dato, el hombre presentado como Christopher, se soltó con delicadeza del agarre de su esposa y empezó a avanzar por su cuenta hacia la chimenea. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios al reconocer lo que el hombre castaño miraba tan fijamente justo antes de que ellos entraran.

\- Veo que admiraba mi vieja espada.

\- ¿Es suya?

\- Sí, es una vieja amiga.

Christopher se paró a su lado y por unos segundos se quedó en silencio, simplemente admirando el arma sobre la chimenea desde la punta de la vaina, hasta el extremo contrario, mientras sonreía. ¿Por qué lo hacía?, ¿estaba recordando tal vez? Pocos guerreros verían su arma con una sonrisa así, pues normalmente el mirarla no sería sinónimo de buenos recuerdos. Extendió entonces su mano izquierda hacia ella y la retiró de su base. Apoyó su bastón contra la chimenea, así como todo su peso sobre su pierna derecha, para así tener las manos libres para poder sacar el arma de su funda, con tal delicadeza que parecía que temiera romperla.

\- Pero ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la usé. – Comentó tranquilo, una vez que el arma estuvo afuera.

Su hoja era tan brillante y reluciente que parecía nunca haberse usado, lo que lo hacía dudar un poco que realmente fuera su arma. Sin embargo, la forma en que la sostenía, y al ver como después comenzó a moverla hacia un lado y hacia el otro, revelaban que conocía muy bien su peso y su forma. Shougo se sentía algo intrigado.

\- ¿Cómo es que...?

\- ¿Cómo es que sabría usar una espada de éstas siendo occidental? – Interrumpió él de pronto, completando la pregunta que Shougo estaba por formular. Una vez más guardó el arma en su vaina, para después recolocarla en su base. – Soy de padres Europeos, pero crecí en China y siempre me he considerado más de oriente que de occidente. También viví en Japón unos catorce años. Así que está de más decir que he aprendido muchas cosas en mis años de vida.

Una vez con su arma en su lugar, se viró por unos momentos hacia Shougo, echando un vistazo rápido al arma que éste cargaba en su mano izquierda.

\- Me han dicho que usted también es un espadachín, y un muy talentoso según tengo entendido. – Comentó de pronto, y entonces tomó de nuevo su bastón para comenzar a andar a los sillones. – Pero a estas alturas no me atrevería a retarlo, por obvias razones.

Shougo lo siguió con la vista. Christopher caminó hacia uno de los sillones para una persona, y la mujer de cabellos anaranjados lo ayudó a sentarse, para luego ella misma hacerlo en la otra silla. Interpretó eso como una invitación a sentarse con ellos, pero no tenía muchos deseos de sentarse, así que permaneció de pie frente a la chimenea.

\- No quiero ser descortés, pero quisiera saber quién es usted y por qué me hizo venir hasta aquí.

\- Un hombre directo. – Rió divertido el hombre rubio, juntando sus manos sobre su bastón. – Bien, iré al grano si así lo desea. Según tengo entendido usted y Chin ya se conocieron. De seguro lo recuerda, un hombre mayor, barba blanca, muy malhumorado.

No era descripción muy específica, pero Shougo intuía a quién se refería: el anciano que lo había provocado en el Barrio Cristiano, diciendo que lo único que buscaba era venganza. Era difícil olvidarlo; después de todo, sus palabras lo habían molestado bastante.

\- Chin me habló de usted, y de lo que fue a hacer el día de ayer al barrio cristiano. Él y yo somos viejos amigo, como lo soy de todos en el barrio cristiano.

\- Claro, usted es uno de los bondadosos occidentales que le tienden una mano amistosa a sus hermanos cristianos, ¿cierto?

\- Duras palabras. Intuyó que entró a este sitio teniendo ya una idea preconcebida de qué tipo de persona estaba por conocer. No lo culpo, pero permítame decirle que las cosas no son cómo usted cree. – Guardó silencio unos momentos. Se recargó por completo contra su asiento, y cerró los ojos unos instantes. – Cómo le dije, yo crecí en China. Viví aquí desde los siete años, así que no soy como los otros estirados europeos que vienen aquí y miran con mala cara a cuanta persona humilde se les cruza.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, la sola expresión de Shougo le indicó de inmediato que no le creía ni una palabra.

\- Parece escéptico, pero puede que a lo largo de nuestra plática lo haga cambiar esa postura.

No veía forma de que eso fuera posible. ¿Qué podría decirle ese hombre que lo hiciera verlo como algo más de lo que veían sus ojos en ese momento? Tal vez había crecido en China y sabía usar una katana, ¿y eso qué? ¿Esperaba impresionarlo con eso?; tendría que hacerlo mucho mejor.

\- Sigo sin entender qué hago aquí. – Comentó de manera cortante sin mutarse.

Sarah, la mujer que Christopher había presentado como su esposa, endureció aún más su mirada al oírlo. Era obvio que su tono y actitud no le eran para nada agradables. A él en verdad no le importaba si les molestaba o no su actitud; no estaba dispuesto a fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando no era así.

Christopher extendió su mano hacia la de su esposa, tomándola con delicadeza, aparentemente en un intento de calmarla.

\- La verdad es que lo cité para que platiquemos de sus intensiones con Shimabara, y más específicamente con las personas del barrio cristiano.

\- Eso no le incumbe.

\- ¿Por qué no? Soy un cristiano, criado aquí en oriente. ¿Su Tierra Prometida no es para mí?

Shougo guardó silencio. ¿A qué venía todo esto?, ¿por qué a este hombre le interesaba tanto ese tema? ¿Sería cierto lo que decía sobre sentirse más de oriente que de occidente? Por obvias razones, le era difícil de creer, en especial que su interés en el barrio cristiano y en su gente fuera genuino.

\- No tengo malas intenciones si eso le preocupa. – Contestó. – Yo soy directo y claro con lo que quiero: quiero crear una Tierra Sagrada, libre para el pueblo cristiano de oriente, dónde pueda profesar su religión con completo orgullo y libertad, algo que no tienen en ninguno otro sitio en estos momentos.

\- El gobierno Meiji ya no prohíbe el cristianismo, hasta donde sé. Lo que sí prohíbe son los levantamientos armados.

\- El gobierno Meiji no es diferente al Tokugawa. Mismas personas, diferentes nombres. Tan es así que muchos miembros del Shogunato que se encargaron de cazar cristianos en su tiempo, son ahora funcionarios Meiji.

\- ¿Eso le consta?

\- Más de lo que usted cree.

Christopher parpadeó, aparentemente un poco confundido por sus palabras. Entendía que no creyera sus palabras, pero eso era algo que él ya sabía muy bien, y el sólo hecho de haberse enterado de que asesinos de su gente se pavoneaban aún por su país con poder, dinero, y total comodidad, lo hacía rabiar, enloquecía de la rabia. El Gobierno Meiji hablaba de cambio, de revolución, de innovación y apertura; pero en el fondo, era lo mismo que había sido doscientos cincuenta años atrás. Nada había cambiado. Pero él se encargaría de eso, muy pronto…

Christopher se retiró sus anteojos con una mano, y con la otra se talló un poco sus ojos.

\- Seamos claros, señor Amakusa. – Comentó una vez que se colocó de nuevo sus lentes. – Usted propone un levantamiento contra el gobierno para luchar por la independencia de Shimabara. ¿Me equivoco?

Su reacción no fue muy diferente a la que había tenido el día anterior, cuando justamente lo abordaron con la misma pregunta. Se esperaría que para ese entonces ya hubiera pensado en una mejor respuesta, pero no era así.

\- No, no se equivoca. – Susurró. – Si hubiera otra forma de hacerlo, sería el primero en optar por ella.

\- ¿Está seguro de eso? – Cuestionó de golpe el hombre rubio, mirándolo fijamente. Shougo sintió que lo miraba casi de forma acusadora, y eso no le agradó, mucho menos con lo que dijo a continuación. – Tal vez en el fondo esto es lo que usted desea. Su guerra, su batalla, ser el glorioso salvador que destruirá a los enemigos del cristianismo en Japón y obtenga su merecido lugar como Hijo de Dios. Por qué sólo usted tiene el derecho a ocupar tal puesto, ¿o no?

¿Lo estaba provocando?, ¿o lo estaba probando? ¿Qué esperaba que contestara? Ciertamente todo su comentario lo irritaba.  ¿Quién era ese sujeto para juzgarlo como si supiera siquiera quién era él o qué era él? ¿Por haber vivido en China o en Japón y por ser cristiano creía que con eso podía estar a su nivel y que podía sermonearlo? No tenía porque aguantar los comentarios de ese sujeto. Él era Shougo Amakusa, el Hijo de Dios, quién guiaría al Pueblo Cristiano a nueva era de paz.

\- ¡Cállese! – Le gritó con fuerza, evidentemente perdiendo la paciencia. Sarah pareció tensarse y ponerse a la defensiva, pero Christopher se mantuvo calmado. – Estoy harto de la gente que se cree tan inteligente como para entender lo que pienso. Usted jamás entendería lo que yo deseo, lo que yo quiero y lo que busco. No tengo porque escuchar sermones de un hombre que ni siquiera conozco, de un riquillo que se cree mejor que yo sólo porque ayuda de vez en cuando a unos pobres cristianos. El que me hable de esa forma, revela que no tiene ni la menor idea de con quién está hablando.

Sin más, se dirigió sin espera a la puerta, sacándole la vuelta a los sillones. No le importaba pedir permiso para retirarse, ni siquiera tener que irse caminando hasta su posada; no tenía ninguna necesidad de seguir ni un segundo más en ese lugar.

\- Señor Amakusa. – Pronunció Christopher con fuerza, pero a él no le importó. Siguió avanzando a las puertas, y estaba por abrirlas y salir cuando Christopher de nuevo le hablo; pero esta vez sí llamó lo suficiente su atención. – Chin me contó lo que pasó con sus padres y también con las demás personas de su aldea.

El sólo hecho de mencionar a sus padres, paralizó al Hijo de Dios. Recordó en ese momento que aquel anciano dijo que había conocido a sus padres. No había pensado muy a fondo sobre ello, incluso llegó a decirse a sí mismo que había sido mentira. Pero… ¿y sí era cierto? Había pocos temas delicados que al tocarse, afectaban por dentro a Shougo Amkusa, y el tema de sus padres, el tema de lo que ocurrió aquel horrible día, era tal vez el principal de todos.

Incluso antes de que pudiera reaccionar de nuevo, Christopher volvió a hablar. Él no pudo evitar virarse de nuevo hacia el europeo por encima de su hombro.

\- Lo que le ocurrió fue horrible, señor Amakusa. Yo lo entiendo, mucho más de lo que usted cree. – Guardó silencio unos instantes para tomar fuerzas y entonces continuó. Estaba por tocar su propio tema delicado. – Mis padres eran comerciantes ingleses que vinieron a instalarse a China justo después de la firma del tratado de Nankin… para probar suerte. Eran devotos cristianos; mi madre me educó desde niño para que algún día me hiciera sacerdote. Los amaba, y ellos a mí… Pero fueron asesinados por unos radicales anti occidentales en una revuelta.

Al aire de la habitación se tensó de pronto. No había nada en su tono o en sus palabras que le pudiera indicar a Amakusa que ese hombre mentía. Había una marcada sinceridad en lo que decía, al igual que un profundo sentimiento que incluso Shougo fue capaz de percibir.

\- Yo tenía nueve, o casi diez años entonces, la misma edad en la que usted perdió a sus padres. Pero, a diferencia de usted… Yo me quedé totalmente solo, en una tierra desconocida, de gente que ni siquiera hablaba mi idioma, y que odiaba mi religión a la que yo tanto adoraba. Pero aprendí a sobrevivir, a volverme fuerte, a valerme por mí mismos con mi religión como guía…

Se sentía que necesitaba mucho esfuerzo para pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta; eso Amakusa lo podía reconocer muy bien. Pero si era así, ¿por qué lo hacía?, ¿Por qué era tan importante decirle eso?

Christopher se puso de pie de pronto, apoyándose en su bastón. Sarah rápidamente intentó ayudarlo a pararse, pero él le indicó con su mano que no lo hiciera. Se paró él solo y comenzó a caminar hacia el escritorio de roble hasta sentarse en la silla detrás de éste.

\- Conocí a un grupo de misioneros que cuidaron de mí. – Decía mientras parecía estar buscando algo en los cajones del escritorio. – Aprendí de ellos, y gracias a eso conocí a dos personas que me cambiaron la vida. Al señor Issachar Jacox Roberts, un misionero Bautista, y a su alumno, Hong Renkun… Quien se cambiaría el nombre más adelante por Hong Xiuquan…

Shougo se quedó atónito al escucharlo decir eso. Hong Xiuquan… Ese nombre emanaba tantos pensamientos en Shougo, la mayoría nada agradables. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo?, ¿ese hombre conoció a Hong Xiuquan? ¿Era eso posible…? Su sorpresa ante esa revelación fue tal que no notó hasta casi un minuto después que Christopher había sacado una hoja de papel y la había colocado sobre el escritorio.

Sus piernas empezaron a moverse casi por sí solas, acercándose con duda al escritorio. Miró con detenimiento el papel sobre el mueble sin tocarlo. Era una imagen trazada con tinta, algo vieja, en la que se veía alrededor de siete personas posando, sentadas, como una fotografía pero dibujada. Los rostros eran algo exagerados, por lo que sería difícil reconocer realmente a una persona entre ellos. Pero sí se podía diferenciar a alguien que no era como lo demás. Entre la multitud de rostros redondos y ojos rasgados, sobresalía el de una persona, de pie al extremo izquierdo del dibujo. Era un chico, de menor estatura que el resto, con los ojos grandes y el cabello despeinado. Shougo alzó su mirada un poco para echarle un vistazo rápido al hombre sentado en la silla, y luego volvió de nuevo su vista hacia el dibujo. Le fecha y el lugar estaban trazados con caracteres chinos en el extremo inferior derecho: “ _Canton, Septiembre de 1846”_. Recorrió con su mirada al resto de los integrantes de la foto. Aparte del chico, había otro hombre que llamó de inmediato su atención. Estaba de pie en el centro de la imagen. Shougo endureció su mirada. ¿Sería posible que ese hombre delante de él fuera el mismo chico del dibujo, pero treinta años después?, ¿sería posible que ese otro individuo en el centro de la imagen fuera...?

\- Entiendo que no es un nombre que le sea desconocido, ¿o sí? – Comentó Christopher. – Tenía once años en ese momento, y ya era para entonces parte de Los Adoradores de Dios, y con una espada en mi mano, me convertí en un Cazador de Demonios...

Al decir eso, se viró levemente hacia la chimenea, o más bien hacia la espada sobre ésta. Sarah se paró de su asiento en ese momento y se le acercó discretamente mientras él seguía contemplando su arma. Se paró a sus espaldas y colocó sus manos en sus hombros, acariciándoselos lentamente. ¿Lo estaba reconfortándolo?, parecía intuir que lo necesitaba... o lo necesitaría.

\- Xiuquan me decía que yo era un niño bendecido, que tenía en mis manos el poder de Dios, y que con él estaba destinado a limpiar ese país; que era un soldado de Dios, un poderoso soldado de Dios... y yo le creí. Los siguientes ocho años de mi vida le dedique mi cuerpo y alma a Xiuquan, porque realmente creía en él, creía que era el Hijo de Dios, que era el elegido, y pelear a su lado sería pelear a lado de Dios. Aprendí a pelear, a matar, a castigar a los demonios, a asesinar o ser asesinado. Lo seguí en la Rebelión Taiping como un soldado real. Maté por él. No me importaba quién era el que estaba frente a mí, si tenía familia o no; yo simplemente me lanzaba al campo de batalla para luchar y derramar la sangre de los infieles. Sentía que la Luz de Dios nos había bendecido a todos nosotros, en especial a mí.

Sonrió de pronto, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, ni de burla. Era la clase de expresión que alguien haría para indicarle a su oyente que lo que acababa de decir le producía gracia... Por lo estúpido que sonaba en voz alta.

\- Pero claro, todo era una vil mentira... Y lo peor fue que tardé mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de ello. No fue hasta que un día, bajé mi espada, miré atrás, y frente a mí se posó todo el baño de sangre que habíamos causado. No fue hasta que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, de todas las vidas que había tomado indiscriminadamente, de todas las familias que habíamos destrozado, de todos los pueblos que habíamos acabado, en el que me di cuenta de que todo había sido un horroroso error. ¿Cómo podría el Dios lleno de amor al que mi madre quería que me consagrara permitir o desear eso? El hacerme esa pregunta, fue como quitarme una venda de los ojos, una venda que había tenido por casi diez años. – Llevó en ese momento su mano, cubriéndose sus ojos, nariz y boca con ella. Su respiración se agitó; ¿acaso estaba intentando no llorar? – Xiuquan no era el Hijo de Dios. Nosotros no peleábamos por Dios, peleábamos por la ambición de unos descontentos con la Dinastía Quin, y lo único que habíamos logrado era crear una enorme montaña de cadáveres detrás de nosotros. Casi caí en la locura cuando eso se me reveló... O... Tal vez realmente sí me volví loco en ese momento...

Parecía alterarse y quebrarse gravemente al hablar. Retiró su mano su rostro. Tenía aún el rostro volteado hacia la chimenea, pero ya no parecía estar viendo la espada, sino a la nada, algún punto en la pared que sólo él era capaz de ver. Shougo no sabía qué pensar. No había nada, ni un solo rastro en su voz, que le hiciera pensar que lo que le decía no era cierto. Él había dicho que a lo largo de su conversación lo iba a convencer de que no era un occidental cualquiera, y lo cierto era que lo había logrado más rápido de lo que se esperaba…

Sarah ejerció un poco de presión con sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposo, y eso pareció hacerlo reaccionar de nuevo.

\- Estoy bien, tranquila. – Contestó Christopher volviendo a sonreír, ahora de manera más tranquila. Tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza, acariciándosela.

\- ¿Qué hizo entonces? – Escuchó como Shougo le preguntaba, volviendo a hablar luego de un largo silencio.

\- Lo que en esos momentos me parecía que era lo correcto. Intenté asesinar a Xiuquan.

Shougo se sobresaltó sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Intentar asesinarlo? Christopher volteó a verlo, y la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro le agradó; así que sí podía expresar emociones después de todo.

\- ¿Le parece extraño lo que digo? Él me había enseñado que todo aquel que profanaba el nombre de Dios debía morir. Que todos los demonios debían de ser exterminados… Y él era ambas cosas, y por lo tanto era mi misión matarlo y acabar con esa locura. Pero está de más decir que el resto de sus hombres le seguían siendo tan leales que no pude ni acercármele... Y esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Me fui del Reino Celestial y de China, y huí a Japón. Me hice pasar por Fraile y me escondí. Sin embargo, luego de pasar por todas esas experiencias, luego de vivir todo lo que yo viví… - Rió de pronto, pero con una risa casi aterradora. – Bueno, le deja a uno algunas secuelas. Viví casi diez años de mi vida creyendo que era mi misión matar a los demonios, a los que violentaban las leyes de Dios, a los que eran impuros, a los que eran unos verdaderos demonios. Y a pesar de haberme separado de Xiuquan, aún me sentía en el derecho de hacerlo. Después de todo, era un guerrero con la Luz de Dios en mi espada. Y seguí matando a la gente mala, a los asesinos, a los corruptos… a quien yo considerara que era indigno de vivir pues pensaba que tenía el derecho de hacerlo…

Dejó de sonreír abruptamente. Bajó su mirada hacia el dibujo que había colocado en el escritorio y extendió sus dedos para tomarlo. Lo sostuvo frente a su rostro en silencio por algunos segundos.

\- Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que me estaba convirtiendo en Xiuquan. – Murmuró. – Me di cuenta de que no tenía el derecho de hacer nada de eso. Que no era Dios, que no era nada. Era sólo un humano, un humano como cualquier otro, y que el único que tiene el derecho de juzgar quién es digno y quién no, era Dios, no yo. Fue entonces, que colgué mi espada y cambié mi vida. Pensaba que ya era muy tarde para eso, pero… - Guardó silencio unos instantes, y entonces volvió a tomar una de las manos de su esposa, aún en su hombro. – Alguien me demostró que no era así, y me cambió la vida por segunda vez…

Sarah pareció sorprenderse un poco por su comentario, e inmediatamente después se viró hacia otro lado, aparentemente apenada.

Por su lado, Shougo permanecía de pie frente al escritorio, con su mirada baja, y en profundo silencio. Intuía que la historia terminaba ahí, y daba gracias por eso. Luego de haberlo escuchado y de verlo con más detenimiento, se daba cuenta de que ese individuo no era un ser ordinario; realmente había pasado por muchas cosas, experiencias que incluso lo superaban. ¿Qué debía de decir?, ¿qué debía de hacer? No esperaba para nada que le saliera con una historia así; lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa…

\- ¿Por qué me cuenta todo esto? ¿Qué me está tratando de decir?

\- Creo que usted sabe muy bien lo que estoy tratando de decirle, Señor Amakusa. – Le respondió al tiempo que volvía a pararse, ayudado por su esposa. – Yo quería que escuchara mi historia, para que así pudiera aprender de mis errores y de los de Xiuquan.

Christopher avanzó cojeando hacia él, hasta poder pararse a su frente, y así verlo a los ojos. Aunque Shougo era de seguro casi veinte años menor que él, su estatura era superior por varios centímetros. Pero eso no importaba; igual lo miraba como un padre dando la lección final a su hijo.

\- Usted cree que tiene el derecho de hacer lo que quiere hacer por lo que sufrió, por como lo trataron, y por la gran fuerza que tiene. Piensa que no necesita a nadie, y que puede ser su propio Dios… Pero si no se da cuenta a tiempo de lo que está haciendo, perderá más de lo que usted cree. Puede incluso perder lo más querido para usted en este mundo. Y un día, igual como me pasó a mí, se detendrá en el campo de batalla, bajará su espada, mirará atrás, y se horrorizará ante lo que verá. – Extendió entonces su brazo izquierdo al frente, tomando ligeramente el brazo derecho de Shougo. A éste no le importó; permaneció quieto, observándolo. – Mi consejo, es que recapacité antes de que llegue ese momento, pues no será nada agradable... Créame…

¿Así que de eso se trataba todo? Claro, ya lo había previsto. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que alguien usaba a Xiuquan como ejemplo para intentar convencerlo de no realizar su plan. Pero era la primera vez que esas palabras venían de alguien que conocía directamente de lo que hablaba… O eso afirmaba él.

Christopher lo soltó y empezó a caminar hacia una de las ventanas Sarah rodeó el escritorio y lo siguió en silencio.

\- Mañana temprano partiré a Rusia. Deseo ampliamente que nuestros caminos se crucen de nuevo.

Calló unos segundos, hasta que ya estuvo frente a la ventana, echando un vistazo hacia la calle. El carruaje en el que Shougo había llegado, aguardaba aún afuera para llevarlo de regreso. Colocó sus manos atrás de su espalda y no le ofreció a su invitado ninguna otra mirada.

\- Pero, de no ser así, sólo le quiero desear suerte y felicidad en su futuro, señor Amakusa, y que tome la decisión correcta…

Y entonces todo se sumió en silencio. Ellos no dijeron nada, y Shougo tampoco. De esa forma, todos daban por terminada la velada. Sin decir nada como despedida, Shougo avanzó hacia las puertas y salió del cuarto, cómo él pensó que haría hace unos minutos atrás. Al llegar a la puerta principal, el mismo sirviente lo esperaba, y lo guió hacia afuera, y luego al carruaje. El hombre de piel morena tomó las riendas e hizo que los caballos avanzaran.

Christopher y Sarah miraron juntos por la ventana como su invitado subía al coche y luego se alejaba por la calle. Un aire casi melancólico se quedó en la sala aún después de la partida de Shougo. Ciertamente la historia de Christopher tenía ese efecto. No era un tema del que disfrutara hablar tan abiertamente, pero en esa ocasión tenía hacerlo. Desde que Chin le contó de ese hombre, su historia, de lo que había ido a hacer al Barrio Cristiano y de sus planes, sabía que no podía quedarse ignorando la situación. Tenía que intervenir. Pero, ¿realmente había logrado algo con todo eso? Le era difícil de decir. Ciertamente sus palabras habían tenido un efecto en Shougo Amakusa, pero no sabía si había sido el indicado o no.

\- ¿Crees que servirá de algo? – Preguntó de pronto, intentando que su esposa aclara un poco su confusión. Sin embargo, Sarah tampoco estaba muy segura de ello.

\- No lo sé. Se ve que es un hombre difícil y obstinado. Pero creo que al menos le diste algo en qué pensar.

\- Me recuerda a Xiuquan más de lo que pensaba, y creo que eso es lo que más me preocupa.

\- Es curioso; a mí me recordó más a ti.

Christopher rió ligeramente, aparentemente divertido por su comentario. Acababa de llamar a ese hombre difícil y obstinado, y ahora decía que le recordaba a él. ¿Qué estaba tratando de insinuar con eso? Aunque no estaba tan errada. Ambos habían perdido cosas preciadas, y teniendo sólo su religión como guía, y la influencia de otras personas, habían terminado en caminos similares, que de seguro desembocarían en destinos también similares. Eso era lo que trataba de transmitirle con su historia después de todo, y enserio esperaba que sirviera de algo.

Alzó sus lentes un poco y se talló los ojos con sus dedos. Recordar aquellos días le había provocado algo de migraña.

\- Creo que estás cansado. – Comentó Sarah, al tiempo que lo tomaba de su brazo y lo guiaba a la puerta sin preguntarle siquiera. – Vayamos a recostarnos; mañana tenemos que partir al medio día y aún tenemos que dejar listo todo.

\- Sí, será lo mejor.

Apoyado por su bastón de un lado y por su esposa del otro, Christopher avanzó hacia la salida de la sala, y luego hacia sus viejas amigas, las escaleras. A pesar de la ayuda de su esposa, cada escalón le provocaba un ligero dolor en la pierna, que él había aprendido a disimular a la perfección... Excepto de ella, que parecía siempre leerle la mente con ese tipo de cosas.

\- Lo que dijiste hace un momento. – Escuchó cómo su esposa comentaba de pronto. – Sobre la persona que te cambió la vida por segunda vez...

\- Claro que estaba hablado de ti. – Le respondió abruptamente, incluso antes de que formulara bien su pregunta. – ¿De quién más podría estar hablando, Satomi? De no habernos conocido, ya estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo.

Sarah se viró hacia otro lado, tal vez en un intento de esconder el leve rubor de sus mejillas. Era un acto que no había cambiado en ella en todos esos años.

\- Igual yo. – Murmuró casi como un susurró como respuesta a su comentario.

Ambos siguieron subiendo la escalera hacia su habitación, dejando esa rápida pero agotadora reunión en el pasado. Mañana tendrían un nuevo viaje que recorrer.

\- - - -

Shouzo permaneció de pie afuera de la posada desde que el carruaje de Magdalia se alejó, dejándole imposible el seguirla. Había pasado tal vez una hora o dos, y empezaba a hacer frío. Pero no le importaba; no tenía pensado moverse de ese lugar hasta que Magdalia volviera sana y salva, y rogaba por que así fuera. Aún no se explicaba qué podría haberla llevado a hacer tal locura. ¿Simplemente era un acto de rebeldía contra su hermano? Le era difícil de creer, ella no era así. ¿Podría tener realmente algún motivo para querer acercarse a ese hombre? Normalmente admiraba esa cualidad en ella de poder ver la bondad en la gente, y como expresaba su buena voluntad a cuanta persona se le cruzara, buena o mala. Pero eso ya se había pasado del límite. Se estaba acercando demasiado al peligro, y sin ninguna consideración. Tanta fe en las personas podría ser su fin algún día...

 Escuchó el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y de las ruedas de un carruaje acercándose. Se sobresaltó ansioso, y de inmediato se volteó en su dirección. En efecto, un carruaje se acercaba. Esperaba y rezaba porque fuera el carruaje de Magdalia, pero conforme se fue acercando, se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo. El coche se detuvo frente a la posada, y se quedó congelado al ver a la persona que bajaba de él.

 - Señor… Shougo. – Susurró con un mero hilo de voz.

Shougo abrió la puerta del carruaje y bajó sin apuro de él. El hombre en las riendas se despidió con la cabeza, y entonces hizo que los caballos avanzaran para irse. El Hijo de Dios miró como se iba, y pensó si acaso esa sería la primera y última vez que vería a Christopher Ribbons. Aunque no lo diría abiertamente, esa era una de las pocas veces en las que deseaba que no.

Una vez que miró hacia la posada, con lo primero que se encontró fue con Shouzo, que lo miraba casi con miedo. Le pareció extraño verlo ahí afuera, aunque de inmediato su mente empezó a sacar conjeturas, sobre todo por la expresión que tenía en su cara.

\- ¿Dónde está Sayo? – Le preguntó directamente, y el chico enmudeció por completo. Shougo suspiró y se volteó por mero instinto hacia la calle. – No me lo digas; puedo adivinarlo.

Al salir de la posada de esa forma tan inesperada, se le había cruzado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que su hermana se atreviera a salirse a escondidas y asistir a la cena con ese sujeto; pero en verdad, nunca pensó que realmente lo haría.

\- _“¿Qué intentas probar, Sayo? ¿Realmente vale la pena arriesgarse tanto por algo como eso?”_

\- Señor Shougo, lo siento mucho. – Escuchó como Shouzo se disculpaba, pero él no le ponía mucha atención. – La estaba cuidado, enserio. Pero bajé a buscarle algo de cenar, y cuando subí de nuevo…

\- Tranquilo, Shouzo. – Pronunció el castaño, sorprendiéndolo. – No es tu culpa. Es evidente que el estar en este lugar no le ha hecho ningún bien a mi hermana. Pero lo solucionaré, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Shouzo estaba algo confundido. En parte porque, a diferencia de él, Shougo parecía tomar de forma más tranquila toda la situación. ¿Por qué?, ¿no estaba preocupado por Magdalia? No, él sabía que su hermana era lo más importante para él. ¿Entonces qué era? Realmente había algo extraño en él en esos momentos. ¿A dónde había ido exactamente?

De nuevo el sonido de un coche acercándose por el empedrado de la calle. De nuevo Shouzo se sobresaltó ansioso. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro; ese sí era el carruaje en el que Magdalia se había ido, de eso estaba seguro. Los mismos caballos, el mismo color… Y el mismo sujeto de cabellos claros y dos espadas manejando las riendas. Cuando se aparcó delante de ellos, ese sujeto los volteó a ver de reojo con seriedad. Shouzo estaba tan molesto, que se le hubiera lanzado encima a golpearlo en ese mismo momento. Sin embargo, estaba más preocupado por otras cosas.

\- ¡Santa Magdalia! – Gritó con fuerza y corrió con rapidez a la puerta del carruaje, abriéndola con tanta rapidez que casi le arrancaba la manija de la mano a la chica en el interior.

Magdalia miró un poco extrañada al joven de cabellos negros, y con algo de duda empezó a bajar del carruaje. Shouzo estaba tan pasmado que ni siquiera se le ocurrió ayudarla a bajar, algo que hubiera hecho de forma automática y cualquier otro momento.

\- Santa Magdalia, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿No le pasó nada mal? ¿Cómo está?

\- Estoy bien Shouzo, tranquilo. – Le respondió con gentileza, sonriéndole levemente.

Shouzo la miró de arriba abajo. A simple vista estaba bien, tal y como se había ido hace un par de horas, así había vuelto; ni un cabello fuera de su lugar siquiera. ¿Realmente no le había ocurrido nada malo?

Magdalia dejó de sonreír y entonces se volteó de lleno a su hermano, quien estaba de pie a un par de metros de ella, mirándola fijamente con completa seriedad. Magdalia intentó también mantener la calma y no doblegarse por esa mirada acusadora. Imaginarse qué haría y diría cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a su hermano era más sencillo que realmente hacerlo.

\- Hermano, antes de que digas algo, quiero que sepas que yo…

Shougo alzó su mano de pronto al frente, indicándole con ese acto que guardara silencio. Ella, casi por mero reflejo, obedeció.

\- No estoy de humor para hablar de tu rebeldía en estos momentos, Sayo. – Le dijo de manera tranquila, y entonces empezó a caminar hacia la posada sin más. – Hablaremos mañana.

Shouzo y Magdalia se le quedaron viendo atónitos sin poder creerlo. ¿Se había ido así como así sin reprenderla?, ¿sin decirle nada? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó la castaña volteándose hacia su acompañante, pero él estaba igual de intrigado que ella.

\- No lo sé. Pero más importante, ¿está usted realmente bien? ¿Ese hombre no le hizo nada malo?

Magdalia bajó su mirada de forma pensativa. Shouzo lo interpretó cómo que sí había pasado algo, pero su actitud no parecía indicar que había sido algo grave. Antes de responder, la joven empezó a caminar también hacia la posada.

\- Mi hermano tiene razón, Shouzo. Ésta ha sido una noche larga. Hablemos de esto por la mañana.

Sin más, los dos hermanos Amakusa entraron en su posada, y luego a sus respectivos cuartos. Ambos tendrían mucho que pensar esa noche.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 11**

_Shougo Amakusa está en un momento determinante de su vida. ¿Qué decisión tomará? ¿Dará un paso atrás?, ¿o seguirá adelante con sus planes? ¿Qué le depara el futuro al Hijo de Dios?_

**_Capitulo 12: Demonio o Dios_ **

\------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_- **Christopher** y **Sarah (Satomi) Ribbons** son personajes originales de mi creación, hechos especialmente para esta historia. Ninguno de ellos apareció ni se mencionó en ninguna versión de la historia original._

_\- La **Rebelión de Taiping** fue un hecho histórico real de la historia de China, sucedido entre 1850 y 1864. **Hong Xiuquan** e _ **Issachar Jacox Roberts** _fueron personajes históricos reales involucrados con este hecho._


	12. Capitulo 12. Demonio o Dios

**Rurouni Kenshin**

El Tigre y El Dragón

Wingzemon X

**_Capitulo 12  
_ ** **_Demonio o Dios_ **

 

**Shanghái, China  
** **19 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

No pudo dormir más de dos horas, pero aún así no se sentía cansado. Estando sentado en su silla frente a la ventana de su cuarto, el amanecer se le presentó inesperadamente. Pensó por unos instantes que, pese a todo, era un espectáculo hermoso el que veía. ¿Cuál había sido la última vez que se había quedado despierto, simplemente para ver el sol nacer y disfrutar de esa hermosa mezcla de colores fríos y cálidos? Hacía años quizás. Pero la verdad era que no se había quedado despierto para ver el amanecer; ese sólo fue un apaciguador que había surgido luego de una larga y tormentosa noche entre él y sus pensamientos.

Tantas cosas le recorrieron la mente de Shougo Amakusa en esos momentos, y no podía concentrarse bien en ninguna. Ya tenía de por sí muchas preocupaciones, como para que Christopher Ribbons le hubiera metido éstas nuevas, y su hermana decidiera de pronto ser osada. Mucho que pensar, mucho que considerar, mucho que decidir. Había dedicado toda la noche en meditar sobre esa situación, y pensaba haber llegado a una resolución final sobre todo: sobre el Feng Long, su hermana, el Barrio Cristiano y la historia de Ribbons. Todo al final de cuentas parecía estar conectado por un pequeño hilo, e iba a arreglar todo de tajo; la visión del sol naciendo frente a él lo hizo consolidar aún más su decisión.

Un par de horas después, Kaioh llamó a su puerta. Le había hecho llegar un recado de que fuera a verlo en cuanto despertara, y al parecer había sido más pronto de lo que esperaba; mejor para él. Kaioh abrió la puerta y entró con cautela al cuarto. Podría notársele algo de duda, y sobre todo confusión. El hecho de que Shougo lo hubiera citado tan temprano, no podía ser nada bueno.

\- ¿Quería verme, Shougo-sama? – Preguntó justo después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Shougo permaneció sentado en su silla, volteado hacia la ventana. El sol ya estaba más separado del horizonte, y el puerto empezaba a moverse. Algunos barcos empezaban a ir y venir. ¿Christopher Ribbons iría en alguno de ellos? Anoche habían mencionado que hoy viajarían a Rusia. Una pequeña risilla se le escapó de los labios. ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en un sujeto que acababa de conocer, y sólo por unos minutos?

\- Tú nuevo amigo, el señor Yukishiro, cenó anoche, a solas, con Sayo. – Le soltó de golpe sin volverse hacia él.

Kaioh se quedó pasmado. Al principio no había entendido bien, y luego pensó incluso que había escuchado mal.

\- ¿Qué dice? – Exclamó sin poder salir de su asombro.

\- ¿Tengo que repetirlo?

Detectó algo de molestia en sus palabras, lo cual era casi normal en él. Pero había algo diferente en esa ocasión; realmente parecía enojado. Parecía que no había lugar para dudar si lo que había dicho era cierto o no, así que debía de abordar con cuidado ese tema.

\- No, no, claro que no, señor. – Empezó a explicarse, caminando hacia un lado de la habitación. – ¿Pero porqué?, ¿qué pasó?

Shougo suspiró y entonces se paró al fin de su silla, volteándose levemente hacia él, pero sin darle la cara por completo.

\- Ese sujeto la abordó en el mercado, la invitó a cenar, y por alguna razón que todavía no acabó de entender, ella, no sólo aceptó, sino que se escapó y fue a la cena aún a pesar de que yo se lo prohibí.

Todo lo que acababa de decir estaba lleno de cosas casi imposibles de creer. ¿El jefe del Feng Long se había simplemente acercado a la joven y la había invitado a cenar?, ¿y ella había aceptado? ¿En qué momento había ocurrido todo eso?, ¿por qué no sabía nada? Por mero reflejo se dejó caer de sentón en la cama.

\- Pero, ¿en verdad sólo fue una cena?, ¿no pasó nada… más…?

Shougo lo volteó a ver con una mirada, que de haber sido una espada, lo hubiera matado de un solo tajo. El sólo hecho que insinuara lo que insinuaba, no le era nada agradable, y eso se lo dejó muy claro sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

\- ¿Crees que te estaría hablando tan tranquilo de haber sido así?

¿A eso le llamaba hablar tranquilo? Como fuera, Kaioh empezaba a sentirse fascinado por el nuevo dato. Tosió un par de veces para aclararse la garganta, y entonces soltó su siguiente pregunta.

\- Pero, ¿cuál fue el propósito de la invitación? ¿Acaso él está… interesado en ella de algún modo?

Shougo rodó sus ojos con molestia y se dirigió de nuevo a la ventana.

\- ¿Y yo cómo voy a saberlo? No tengo ni la más remota idea de qué intenciones tenga este sujeto, pero no me gusta para nada tenerlo cerca, mucho menos de Sayo.

\- Entiendo su preocupación, Shougo-sama. – Exclamó el hombre rapado intentando calmarlo. – Pero hay que ver todas las posibilidades de esta situación, antes de tomar alguna medida. Si el líder actual del Feng Long parece haber… obtenido un interés particular por Santa Magdalia, nosotros podríamos…

\- ¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensarlo! – Le exclamó con fuerza, girándose con rapidez hacia él; Kaioh se quedó rígido.

Shougo tenía el presentimiento de que saldría con algo así. Algunos dicen: _“piensa mal y acertarás”_ , y a veces le preocupaba la gran cantidad de ocasiones que eso se había aplicado a la perfección en Kaioh. Su mente calculadora ya estaba haciendo planes de cómo podrían usar a su favor este supuesto _“interés”_ de ese hombre en Sayo; todo su rostro se lo decía. Pero era obvio que él no aceptaría nada ni remotamente similar a eso. Magdalia era su hermana, y no estaba a la venta, por ningún precio.

Respiró profundamente de forma discreta un par de veces para tranquilizarse. No debía de perder el enfoque lo que quería.

\- No te llame aquí para preguntarte qué hacer, Kaioh. – Le respondió acercándosele, hasta colocarse de pie frente a él. – Yo ya sé qué es lo que debemos de hacer. Lo único que quiero de ti… es saber en dónde vive ese sujeto.

Los ojos de Kaioh se abrieron por completo. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que le parecía que estaba insinuando? La mirada decidida de Shougo se lo dejaba claro.

\- - - -

Era una hermosa mañana, enserio que sí; ese tipo de mañanas en las que se antojaba levantarse, y comer el desayuno en la terraza, mientras se respiraba el aire fresco y se sentía la agradable caricia del sol; y, sobre todo, no preocuparse por absolutamente nada relacionado con el trabajo. Sólo relajarse, admirar el cielo, disfrutar el olor del café humeante, de algunos huevos preparados al estilo inglés, el pan francés… Tal vez retomar un poco ese libro que había dejado abandonado hace ya algunas semanas. Sí, ciertamente todo se antojaba posible esa mañana.

Sin embargo, parecía que los Dioses no favorecían a Yukishiro Enishi en ningún sentido; le regalaban una hermosa mañana, y no podía disfrutar absolutamente nada de ella. En efecto, se había sentado en la mesa de la terraza de su casa a disgustar el desayuno que sus sirvientas le habían preparado con tanto cuidado. Tenía un plato de huevos, pan, salchichas, y un delicioso café. Pero de su fantasía soñada, eso era lo único que había sobrevivido.

Lo de olvidarse del trabajo había sido sólo una esperanza vacía. Apenas unos minutos después de levantarse, Hei-shin se apareció en su puerta, como siempre acompañado de sus cuatro gorilas gigantes. Se supone habían acordado reunirse temprano ese día para discutir algunos asuntos; él no recordaba haber hecho ningún tipo de cita similar, pero igual no tenía tampoco como negarlo. Así que en lugar de estar desayunando solo en su terraza, se vio obligado a desayunar junto con el Número Dos del Feng Long. Claro, y también en la compañía de sus guardaespaldas, que se colocaron de pie detrás de él de manera protectora y vigilante. Y en lugar de comer tranquilamente y disfrutar del clima, la mesa estaba llena de papeles y documentos que el mafioso había traído consigo, y de los que insistía en hablar y discutir entre bocado y bocado que daba.

Pero no podía culpar por completo a Hei-shin de su mala mañana. Lo cierto era que, aunque él no se hubiera aparecido, igualmente no hubiera tenido un desayuno feliz y tranquilo.

Su noche había sido una verdadera pesadilla. Luego de salirse casi tambaleándose del restaurante, y no por haber bebido mucho pues ni siquiera fue capaz de acabarse su primera copa, estuvo deambulando por las calles. No recordaba muy bien qué había pasado, pues su mente estaba tan metida en sí misma que su cuerpo actuaba en automático. ¿Había tenido una pelea?, ¿tal vez dos? Era posible, pues tenía adoloridos los nudillos. Pero no recordaba con quién había sido; bien podría haber sido unos pobres ingenuos que quisieron asaltarlo en el peor momento, o incluso simplemente una pared que le pareció adecuada para desahogarse. Como fuera, no funcionó, pues su cabeza seguía dando vuelta en su horrible cena.

¿Había sido tan horrible? No al principio. Se estaba divirtiendo, y creía tener el control de la situación. Pero de pronto todo se volteó. Y lo peor del caso es que había perdido el control por completo, como no le había pasado en mucho, mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué había actuado así?, ¿por qué permitió que todo eso se le saliera de las manos? Sentía un dolor de cabeza, como si se hubiera emborrachado toda la noche, y, como bien se dijo, ni siquiera se había terminado su primera copa.

\- Hey, Enishi. – Escuchaba como Hei-shin le hablaba. Había estado hablando sin parar por unos minutos, y él, aparentemente, había optado inconsciente por ignorarlo. En lugar de eso, parecía más interesado en jugar con sus huevos ingleses con su tenedor. – Enishi, ¿me estás escuchando?

Hei-shin alzó la voz en un intento de al fin llamar la atención del Jefe. Enishi suspiró resignado y alzó su mirada levemente hacia el hombre sentado frente a él.

\- Evidentemente no. – Le respondió con simpleza, colocando su tenedor sobre el plato. – Creo que me perdí, ¿me estabas diciendo algo?

\- Por casi una hora. – Hei-shin tomó su servilleta y se limpió los labios. Había pedido el mismo plato de Enishi, pero él casi no había tomado bocado de éste – ¿En qué tanto piensas?

\- En nada importante.

\- ¿Enserio? – Hei-shin sonrió ampliamente. Se recargó por completo contra su silla y cruzó sus piernas, mientras lo miraba con interés. – Supongo que debe de ser _"ese tema"_ , ¿o no? Es lo único que te logra distraer tanto.

En esa ocasión estaba equivocado. No era precisamente _“ese tema”_ lo que lo molestaba tanto, aunque sí estaba relacionado… indirectamente. Pero no tenía deseos de hablar de eso con nadie, y menos Hei-shin; él era la persona menos adecuada para ser el receptor de sus inquietudes. Hei-shin ya sabía demasiado de él, y no tenía intenciones de decirle más, al menos que fuera necesario.

\- Volvamos al tema que sí te incumbe. – Exclamó el albino con seriedad. – ¿Qué me estabas diciendo hace uno momento?

\- Te hablaba sobre la isla.

Enishi arqueó una ceja como señal de confusión.

\- ¿Cuál isla?

\- ¿Ni siquiera oíste eso?

Buscó en ese momento una de sus carpetas y se la deslizó por la mesa para que la viera. Enishi tomó la carpeta y la abrió, analizando su contenido. Adentro había diferentes cosas. Algunos mapas, la mayoría reconociblemente de Japón, o de aguas cercanas a éste. También algunas fotos, y un documento extenso con una descripción detallada. Todo era, en efecto, con respecto a una isla. Mientras veía el contenido de la carpeta, Hei-shin le explicaba por su cuenta la situación.

\- Es una isla privada que se encuentra a unos cien kilómetros de las costas de Tokio. Pertenece a un holandés de mucho dinero que la está vendiendo. En el segundo mapa puedes ver la ubicación exacta de la isla. También vienen algunas fotos reales, y dibujos de su forma y geografía.

Era mucha información, tanta que ya casi sentía conocer la isla aunque nunca la había visto. Tomó un par de fotos, aparentemente tomadas desde un barco. En las fotos sólo se veían altas paredes de piedra.

\- ¿Está rodeada de riscos?

\- Sí, excepto por esta pequeña playa. – Respondió el hombre de negro, poniéndose de pie y tomando un dibujo en el que se veía la forma de la isla, similar a una luna, y en el de estaba señalada un área, que parecía ser una pequeña palaya. – Lo que la convierte en el único acceso posible. En otras palabras, te hablo de una verdadera fortaleza natural. La mayor parte de la isla está cubierta de bosque. Hay una casa pequeña a unos metros de la playa, y otra más grande en lo más alto de la colina. Están algo descuidadas, pero pueden remodelarse sin problema según afirman los documentos.

También había fotos de ambas casas: una relativamente pequeña, de dos pisos, calculaba que de unas cinco o seis habitaciones, y otra mucho más grande. En efecto se veían descuidadas, pero tampoco algo que no se pudiera arreglar. Toda la isla en general era interesante. Su forma parecía casi haber sido esculpida apropósito.

\- Es bonita, pero supongo que no la quieres para vacacionar. – Comentó el albino, dejando la carpeta de nuevo en la mesa. – ¿Qué planes tienes para ella exactamente?

\- Usarla como base secundaria e intermediaria para nuestras operaciones en Japón, claro está. Desde ella podemos transportar nuestro contrabando a Tokio o Yokohama sin problema. Claro, una vez que formemos nuestra red en la capital y alrededores.

Hei-shin, siempre tan meticuloso y planificador con esas cosas. Volvió a tomar el mapa para revisar su ubicación con más detalle. Sus barcos podrían atracar ahí, y luego moverse hacia Japón. Y, en caso de estar bajo ataque, la isla presentaba una defensa casi perfecta. Hei-shin tenía buen ojo, pero él no estaba seguro si comprarse toda una isla valía la pena en esos momentos. Después de todo, sólo tenían dos clientes potenciales en Japón, y estaba seguro de que uno de ellos no duraría mucho más... Por otro lado, la ubicación de la isla como refugio podría serle útil a futuro, cuando llevara a cabo sus propias operaciones…

\- ¿Y cuánto quiere por ella?

\- Unas... Diez mil libras.

\- Es un poco excesivo. ¿Podemos negociar un precio menor?

\- Tal vez, aunque parece renuente con los diez mil.

Europeo tenía que ser. Siempre querían regatear los precios que les daban, pero la historia era otra cuando ellos eran los que tenían que dar su brazo a torcer. No era que no tuvieran el dinero para gastarlo; eso les sobraba y por mucho. Simplemente se cuestionaba los beneficios que obtendrían de esa compra. Hei-shin notó esto, y de inmediato saltó a intentar calamar sus dudas.

\- Tal vez la isla no te convenza, pero aunque se logre el acuerdo con los cristianos, Shimabara se encuentra demasiado al sur. Creo que sería favorable tener además un punto más cercano a la capital, ¿no te parece?

\- Los cristianos. – Comentó con cierta ironía y luego rió un poco, recargándose en su silla. Este acto extrañó a Hei-shin.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Nada. – Refunfuño el japonés, teniendo su mirada alzada hacia el cielo sobre él. – Simplemente que yo no haría planes aún para comprar una casa en Shimabara, ¿sabes?

Ahora Hei-shin era el que sentía haberse perdido parte de la plática. ¿A qué se refería con eso? De pronto su intuición empezó a decirle que algo no estaba bien, y que ese comentario no era normal. Su mirada se endureció de golpe. Inclinó su rostro hacia él, pero el albino seguía mirando al cielo, indiferente ante la reacción que sus palabras habían provocado en su acompañante, lo que provocó que empezara a desconfiar incluso más.

\- ¿Enishi, hay algo que no me hayas dicho sobre este negocio con los Cristianos? – Le preguntó directamente y de forma clara. – Por qué no debo recordarte que todo este asunto fue tu idea, ¿o sí?

Enishi desvió su mirada lentamente del cielo azul hacia el mafioso de negro, haciendo que los ojos de ambos se encontraran. ¿Si había algo que no le había dicho? Enishi rió a carcajadas por dentro; no tenía ni la menor idea. Consideraba el decirle o no lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, cuando en ese momento las puertas de cristal que daban a la terraza se abrieron, y del otro lado surgió la pequeña y temblorosa figura de Lissie.

\- Disculpe, maestro Enishi. – Susurró la joven, agachando por completo la cabeza con marcada sumisión, mientras con sus dedos apretaba la tela blanca de su delantal. – Alguien... lo busca.

\- Lissie, te dije que no nos molestarás por nada. – La reprendió con severidad, mirándola de reojo.

Eso decía, pero en realidad le alegraba un poco su oportuna interrupción. De otra forma, habría dicho algo que posiblemente no quería decir. Igual sólo retrasaba lo inevitable; tarde o temprano Hei-shin se enteraría, pero prefería que no fuera en ese momento, y no por él.

\- Lo sé, maestro. – Se disculpó la jovencita, casi temblando. – Pero es que el señor que lo busca... él...

Antes de que terminara de explicar sus motivos para desobedecerlo, las puertas de cristal detrás de ella se abrieron por completo, y la persona, que al parecer había esperado pacientemente... unos cuantos segundos, a ser anunciado, caminó apresurado hacia la terraza, casi haciendo a un lado a la sirvienta. El inesperado invitado se paró firmeza frente a ella, clavando sus ojos verdes y fríos directo en Enishi.

El jefe del Feng Long se quedó pasmado por unos cuantos instantes. Normalmente le agradaban las sorpresas, las cosas que se salían de la monótona rutina. Pero esa había sido mucho más que una sorpresa. Luego de un rato, sin embargo, se empezó a preguntar por qué no había previsto que eso ocurriría tarde o temprano; viendo en retrospectiva, sería algo lógico que Shougo Amakusa se presentaría ante él luego de anoche, y no precisamente para que tomaran el té. Y ahí estaba él, con sus cabellos castaños y lacios totalmente libres y sueltos, vistiendo una túnica verde y una cuidosa capa azul oscuro, larga hasta sus tobillos. Pero más allá de sus ropas, lo que portaba en su costado izquierdo era lo más significativo: su espada, sostenida con la cinta blanca que usaba en su cintura. ¿No tenía seguridad o algo parecido que le prohibiera la entrada a un hombre armado a su casa? Evidentemente no. Ni siquiera Xung-Liang se encontraba cerca; que oportuno que su leal perro guardián, que lo seguía a todas partes, no estuviera ahí en ese momento. Entrar a la casa de una persona con tu arma en posición a costado, era una clara falta de respeto; indicaba que estabas listo para cualquier momento desenfundar. En Japón, un señor Feudal podía decapitarte por una osadía así. Él también podría, pero ya en esa época sería de pésimo gusto. El caso era que, ese sólo acto por parte de Amakusa le indicó a Enishi más de lo que requería.

Hei-shin también pareció extrañarse de la presencia de Shougo en esa terraza. Un vistazo a su expresión le indicaba que no venía de buen humor, pero la última vez que lo vio tampoco lo estaba, así que no había mucho contraste para comparar. Otro vistazo a la expresión de Enishi, le dijo que no esperaba esa visita. ¿Se había presentado en la casa del Jefe del Feng Long sin siquiera avisar?; en verdad estos cristianos eran osados. Decidió intervenir, ya que ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna. Se arregló su traje, se viró hacia el caballero recién llegado, y le sonrió ampliamente con gentileza.

\- Oh que... inesperada sorpresa. – Saludó el mafioso, dando un par de pasos hacia él. Sus guardaespaldas, sin que se les ordenara, se dirigieron rápidamente a su lado. – Hola de nuevo, Señor Amakusa. ¿Viene solo o el Señor Kaioh lo acompaña?

Shougo permaneció callado y con su atención puesta en Enishi; parecía ni siquiera notar la presencia de Hei-shin, y eso lo irritó ligeramente.

\- Me temo que nos toma a la mitad de un desayuno de negocios. Si tiene algún tema importante que quiera tratar, tendrá que aguardar un poco para que podamos atenderlo...

\- Hei-shin. – Pronunció con fuerza Enishi, haciendo que callara, y luego prosiguió, aunque con más calma. – Déjanos solos un momento, por favor. Me parece que el Señor Amakusa no viene a hablar de negocios.

Hei-shin volteó a ver de nuevo al albino. Éste continuaba con su atención totalmente fija en el cristiano, aunque ya parecía haber salido de su asombro original. Eso, sumado a lo que acababa de decir, le indicaba que él ya sabía el motivo de su presencia. ¿Serviría de algo que lo preguntara?, seguramente no, al menos no en ese momento. Pero se sentía un aire muy denso entre esos dos individuos, incluso mayor al que se sentía durante la noche de la fiesta. ¿Había ocurrido algo entre esos dos? En realidad no le incumbía, al menos que fuera un asunto que afectara directamente sus negociaciones. Resignado, se dispuso a obedecer.

\- Muy bien. – Indicó con sencillez, colocando sus manos atrás de su espalda y empezando a caminar al interior de la casa. – Con su permiso entonces.

Lissie agachó la cabeza, haciéndose a un lado para que Hei-shin y sus cuatro hombres pasara hacia adentro, para inmediatamente después seguirlos y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Luego de eso, Shougo Amakusa y Enishi Yukishiro se quedaron solos.

\- - - -

Hei-shin bajó por las escaleras de la casa, con la intención de sentarse en alguna de las salas de estar, y tal vez fumar un puro en lo que esperaba que Enishi terminara con lo que sea que haría. No estaba muy seguro si sentirse molesto o feliz por haber sido despachado de esa forma. No sabía qué había pasado, o pasaría, pero se sentía como a la mitad de fuego cruzado al estar entre ellos dos. ¿De qué querrían hablar?

Justo cuando iba a la mitad de las escaleras escuchó como llamaban a la puerta con fuerza, que se encontraba justo al frente. Una de las sirvientas de Enishi, una jovencita alta, de largos cabellos negros, se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Hei-shin no aguantó la tentación se seguir a la camarera con su vista. Enishi tenía sólo cuatro sirvientas en su casa, y todas eran muy guapas; la más joven era algo atolondrada y sosa, pero tampoco era fea.

La sirvienta abrió la puerta, y el hombre del otro lado se dio a sí mismo el permiso de entrar, seguido por dos hombres armados. Hei-shin lo reconoció de inmediato. No era ni más ni menos que Ang, y dos de sus guardias personales.

\- ¿Dónde está Enishi? – Preguntó el hombre de cabeza calva, en cuanto entró, casi exigiendo respuestas.

\- Se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos, Maestro Ang. – Le informó la sirvienta que le había abierto, sin levantar la mirada.

\- Necesito hablar con él ahora…

En ese momento volteó a ver a la escalera, y reconoció de inmediato al Número Dos del Feng Long; claro, sus cuatro enormes guardaespaldas eran algo difíciles de no ver.

\- ¿Hei-shin?

\- Maestro Ang, qué sorpresa verlo por aquí. – Comentó con marcada simpatía el mafioso de negro, terminando de bajar las escaleras, seguido por sus hombres, para luego pararse justo frente a él.

\- Lo mismo digo. ¿Dónde está Enishi?

\- Él está ocupado atendiendo a un invitado. – Hei-shin notó algo de ansiedad en la actitud de Ang. No era raro verlo alterado y estresado, pero rara vez parecía tener la urgencia de verlo a él o a Enishi como en ese momento. – ¿Sucede algo?

Ang suspiró, y pasó su mano derecha por toda su calva de enfrente hacia atrás, como si se la masajeara.

\- Me llegó un rumor muy extraño esta mañana, Hei-shin. Se dice en la calle que vieron a Enishi cenando anoche en el Golden Swan... Y que le disparó a una mujer en medio del lugar y a la vista de absolutamente todos los presentes.

Hei-shin parpadeó un par de veces. Todo tenía sentido hasta Enishi cenando en el Golden Swan; eso no era tan raro, después de todo frecuentaba ese restaurante de vez en cuando. Pero la parte de dispararle a una mujer enfrente de todos, eso sí sonaba algo absurdo. El mafioso rió ligeramente, como si lo que acabara de oír fuera un chiste, y bien sonaba casi como eso.

\- ¿Dispararle a una mujer?, ese definitivamente no suena al estilo de Enishi. Debe de haber algún malentendido.

\- Eso mismo pensé, pero al escuchar la descripción de la mujer me hizo dudar.  – Ang guardó silencio, y entonces dio un paso más, inclinando su cuerpo hacia él, susurrándole casi como si le estuviera diciendo un secreto. – Me parece que se trataba de la hermana de Amakusa, la de la fiesta de Hong-lian.

La reacción de Hei-shin fue totalmente diferente a la que había tenido hace unos momentos. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas, y todo su rostro se quedó pasmado. ¿La hermana de Amakusa? Intentó hacer memoria a una velocidad extraordinaria, intentando recordar a la chica de la que hablaba. Sólo la había visto fugazmente, pero le parecía recordarla; joven, linda, algo pequeña, de cabellos castaños, y hermoso ojos verdes. La chica con la que Enishi se había puesto a bailar de forma tan espontanea, la misma de la que justo después de su reunión con los cristianos Ang y Hong-lian habían hecho algunos curiosos comentarios.

Normalmente seguiría pensando que tal información era absurda; ¿Enishi disparándole a una mujer? Y encima de todo, ¿a la hermana de un cliente? Enishi a veces se comportaba extraño, pero eso no parecía ser algo que ni él haría. Sin embargo, lo que había ocurrido hace sólo unos minutos, lo hizo dudar. Se viró a las escaleras y las contempló en silencio por algunos segundos. En su mente recordaba la forma en la que Amakusa había llegado a la terraza, con esa expresión de pocos amigos, y como Enishi le pidió que los dejara solos, y parecía estar consciente de qué quería hablar con él. ¿Sería posible que se tratara de eso?

 _“¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora, Enishi?”_ Pensó con un marcado enojo en su mente, apretando sus puños con algo de fuerza. Se volteó hacia dos de sus guardias, y les dio rápidamente una extraña orden que confundió a Ang. – Genbu, Seiryu. Suban de nuevo y permanezcan cerca de la puerta del balcón. Si ven o escuchan algo sospechoso, intervengan.

Los dos hombres pegaron su puño contra el lado izquierdo del pecho, para después hacer una profunda reverencia el frente. Luego, en perfecta sincronía, como había sido su reverencia, se giraron a las escaleras y empezaron a subir uno al lado del otro.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le cuestionó Ang sin entender.

\- Creo que olvidé mencionar que el invitado que Enishi está atendiendo… es el Señor Amakusa.

Ang se sobresaltó ante esta revelación y rápidamente se giró hacia otro lado, tallándose los ojos.

\- No puede ser. ¿Entonces sí lo hizo?

\- No tengo idea, maestro. Pero no me parecía que el Señor Amakusa viniera simplemente a hablar. ¿Acaso… mató a la chica?

\- No, al parecer la bala no le dio, pero para todos parecía muy claro que estaba más que dispuesto a que fuera así. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Hei-shin?, ¿esa es la forma en la que Enishi piensa negociar con estos sujetos?

Ang estaba molesto, y tenía motivo para estarlo. Cuando alguien hablaba de los líderes del Feng Long, la mayoría los veía como hombres todos poderosos, que podían hacer lo que quisieran, tomar lo que fuera, y matar a quien sea con tan sólo desearlo. Normalmente así era, pero todo tenía sus límites, y sus formas. Si se quería matar a alguien, había formas discretas y efectivas de lograrlo. Hacerlo en un lugar público así como así, enfrente de decenas de testigos, y sin ningún motivo aparente… Eso no era una demostración de poder, sino de puro salvajismo, lo cual eran dos cosas muy diferentes en ese negocio. Y peor aún, ¿dispararle a una mujer? Y aún muchísimo peor, ¿a la hermana de un cliente? Eso era totalmente estúpido; ¿qué podría haber orillado a Enishi a hacer algo así? Aún una parte de él se negaba a creer que había hecho algo como eso.

Ang seguía esperando una respuesta, que él no tenía. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿defender a Enishi?, ¿cubrirle y esconderle sus trapos sucios? Ciertamente eso era parte de sus deberes, y ya lo había hecho en ocasiones pasadas. Pero no significaba que le gustara. Para bien o para mal, le gustara o disgustara, aún necesitaba a Enishi de su lado.

\- Ignoro por completo que pudo haber pasado, maestro. – Le indicó. – El Jefe es algo... Impredecible a veces. Pero esto que me dice se sale de la escala. Yo, aún creo que todo esto podría ser un error.

\- Eso espero. Pero si negociar con estos tipos nos va a traer tantos problemas, tal vez debamos considerar cancelar todo esto cuando aún podemos.

De haber propuesto eso cuatro días antes, lo hubiera aceptado con gusto y le hubiera dado la razón. Pero esos días los había aplicado en hablar y negociar con el Señor Kaioh, y ahora estaba convencido de que podrían obtener muchos beneficios de ese negocio, si movían sus piezas de la forma adecuada. Aunque, si Enishi había hecho lo que decían, entonces las cosas podrían dificultarse bastante.

\- No estoy muy seguro de qué sea tan buena idea tomar una decisión como esa. He estado revisando con el Señor Kaioh los datos de nuestro acuerdo, y creo que podría ser aún más beneficioso de lo que Enishi señaló.

\- Si, bien, si alguien le disparara a mi hermana en un restaurante, te aseguro que lo que menos querría es estrecharle la mano y darle dinero.

\- Nosotros somos el Feng Long, maestro Ang, y estos sujetos no son más que una secta corriente. Les guste o no, el poder de esta negociación está de nuestro lado. Yo me encargaré de averiguar qué fue exactamente lo que pasó entre Enishi y esa chica. Usted no se preocupe.

\- Ya es algo tarde para eso. – Refunfuño con molestia.

Hei-shin estaba convencido de que sus palabras no lo habían calmado por completo, pero no tenía mucho más para decirle, hasta que averiguara todos los datos.

Ang sacó un reloj de bolsillo y revisó la hora.

\- Tengo una cita que atender en una hora. Pero mantenme a tanto de esto, Hei-shin.

\- Sí, maestro.

Ang se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta de entrada seguido por sus hombres. La sirvienta les abrió la puerta y los despidió con una reverencia, al igual que Hei-shin. El número dos del Feng Long parecía tranquilo, pero lo cierto era que no lo estaba. En verdad deseaba que todo eso no fuera más que una equivocación.

\- - - -

Shougo Amakusa permaneció serio y sin decir nada, aún incluso luego de quedarse solos. ¿Qué cruzaba por su cabeza? Intentaba ponerse en sus zapatos, algo que normalmente no le era muy sencillo. Pero claro, cuando se trataba de hermanas, y muy seguramente se trataba de eso, las cosas eran algo más comprensibles para él, lo que le hacía preguntarse porque no había desenfundado su espada y lanzado encima aún.

\- Qué bueno verlo de nuevo, Señor Amakusa. – Comentó sonriente el mafioso, cruzándose de piernas; aún seguía sentado. Con su mano derecha, señalo hacia la otra silla que había estado ocupado Hei-shin. – ¿Quiere tomar asiento? ¿Ya desayunó acaso? Puedo pedir que le traigan algo.

La única reacción visible en el rostro de Shougo fue un endurecimiento aún mayor de su mirada. Sin decir nada, caminó hacia un lado, hasta pararse cerca de a la barda que rodeaba la terraza.

\- Supongo que eso es un no. – Comentó Enishi, siguiendo con sus ojos su movimiento.

Shougo se cruzó de brazos y se quedó contemplando en silencio al frente. El puerto era visible a lo lejos; intentó unos momentos ubicar su posada desde esa ubicación, pero luego de un rato de no lograrlo se rindió. La casa de Yukishiro Enishi no era precisamente lo que se esperaba. Era en efecto una mansión elegante, pero era posiblemente un tercio de la enorme mansión en la que había sucedido la fiesta de la otra noche. ¿Sería esa realmente su casa principal?

\- Usted sabe muy bien por qué estoy aquí, ¿o no? – Soltó de golpe sin voltear a verlo; al fin se dignaba a hablar. – Entiendo que ayer tuvo el atrevimiento de _“invitar”_ a cenar a mi hermana. Y ella, pese a que se lo prohibí rotundamente, asistió. ¿Puedo saber cuál fue el propósito de esa invitación?

\- Sólo conversar.

\- ¿Sólo conversar? – Pronunció con fuerza el cristiano, girándose por completo hacia él. – ¿Sólo conversar? ¿La arrastró a la pista de baile, la humilló enfrente de todas esas personas, le envió flores, y le pidió _“cenar”_ con usted… Sólo para conversar?

Enishi se quedó quieto en su asiento. Había dos cosas que le llamaron la atención en la forma en la que Amakusa le hablaba. La primera, que había mencionado todo lo que había hecho con su hermanita hasta ese momento, excepto una, y tal vez la más importante: haberle disparado en pleno restaurante. Eso era extraño. Y la segunda, que en efecto parecía molesto… Pero no tanto. ¿Podrían ser eso sólo el enojo de un hermano sobre protector? ¿Acaso estaba ahí sólo para reclamarle lo de la cena, sin saber cómo ésta terminó?

Empezó a preguntarse si acaso Magdalia había omitido comentarle ese punto. ¿Por qué lo habría hecho? La respuesta más lógica que se le ocurría, considerando que Amakusa acababa de decir que le había prohibido ir, era evitarse más problemas. Haberse escapado e ido a la cena ya era por sí un problema, omitir que su acompañante de mesa le había disparado era evitarse un tremendo _“te lo dije”_.

Si Amakusa no sabía del disparo, él nos ería quien se lo diría, así que armó todas sus fuerzas para seguir sonriendo y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Ya que lo dice de esa forma, aparentemente apreció mucho una buena conversación, ¿no le parece?

A Shougo no pareció gustarle su comentario burlón.

\- ¿Le parece divertido? – Le preguntó de forma cortante empezando a caminar hacia él; Enishi intentó no mutarse. – ¿Todo esto le parece divertido? ¿Acaso todo esto no ha sido más que bromas pesadas de su parte?

\- La vida está tan llena de seriedad, señor Amakusa… Que tomarla siempre tan enserio no es muy saludable. Y en efecto, sólo converse con su querida hermana. ¿O es que no me cree?

De la nada, Amakusa ya estaba de pie justo frente a él, parado con firmeza y con la luz del sol tocándolo directamente en la cara. Su presencia era algo intimidante, lo aceptaba; no le sorprendía que tanta gente le creyera si decía que era el Hijo de Dios, o el propio Dios si acaso él quería decirlo.

\- Escúcheme muy bien. – Pronunció despacio, y luego inclinó un poco el cuerpo, para agachar su rostro a la misma altura que el suyo. – No tengo ni la menor idea de qué propósito tenga en su retorcida cabeza para intentar acercarse tanto a mi hermana, pero sé muy bien que no es nada correcto. He visto a cientos de hombres como usted, que creen que pueden tomar lo que sea y a quién sea sólo por su supuesto poder. Pero nosotros, en especial mi hermana, estamos totalmente más allá de eso, y mi paciencia hacia usted ya ha llegado a lo máximo.

Enishi permaneció quieto y en silencio, mirándolo con seriedad a los ojos por encima del marco de sus lentes oscuros. Sus palabras eran claras y fuertes; su voz era grave y profunda. Sí, definitivamente un líder nato. Se imaginaba que si daba un discurso emotivo con esa voz, todos lo seguirían sin dudarlo.

El mafioso continuó tranquilo, pese a que el acercar su rostro de esa forma al suyo y hablarle tan directamente eran un claro acto de intimidación; pero se necesitaba más que un hombre alto y armado hablándole con dureza en la cara para intimidarlo.

\- Cualquier trato o acuerdo que ya hayan hecho con Kaioh, cualquier plan que hayan maquilado usted y sus socios para nosotros o para Shimabara, lo canceló en este mismo momento. Así que por lo que resta de nuestra estancia en esta ciudad, aléjese de nosotros. Si lo vuelvo a ver aunque sea en la misma habitación que mi hermana... Lo mataré… ¿Le quedó eso claro?

Los parpados de Enishi reaccionaron ligeramente al oírlo. Esa no era una amenaza vacía; eso sería evidente para cualquiera. En su mente pensaba _“me gustaría ver que lo intentaras”_ , pero todo su exterior reflejaba serenidad.

\- Cómo el cristal. – Le respondió con sencillez y algo de indiferencia.

La cancelación del acuerdo era algo inevitable, y definitivamente Hei-shin estaría furioso cuando se enterara; al parecer ya se había entusiasmado con la idea. Estaba seguro, tal y como le había mencionado a Xung-Liang el día anterior, que al resto de los jefes no le interesaría tanto esa perdida. ¿Y a él? Esperaba tarde o temprano hacer a un lado a estos hermanos, cuando ya su interés por ellos disminuyera… Pero eso aún no pasaba del todo…

Una vez dicho lo que tenía que decir, Shougo se enderezó de nuevo, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la puerta; era obvio que ya se disponía a irse.

\- Señor Amakusa. – Pronunció con fuerza para que se detuviera. – Su hermana me dijo algo muy curioso anoche, durante nuestra conversación.

Shougo se detuvo a medio camino, y se quedó quieto dándole la espalda. Enishi sonrió complacido.

\- Me dijo que le parecía que tenía unos ojos llenos de sufrimiento, y también de deseos de venganza. Curioso, ¿no? Pero… también me dijo de hecho, que estos eran iguales a los suyos.

Aunque no viera su rostro, Enishi sabía que lo que había dicho había provocado una reacción en él; lo percibía por completo en el aire a su alrededor. Él mismo había señalado que detrás de las acciones de Amakusa, se escondía algo parecido, y las palabras de Magdalia no hacían más que confirmárselo.

\- ¿Qué opina de eso, señor Amakusa? – Le preguntó luego de un rato en el cual Shougo se había quedado como estatua.

Pero su voz pareció ser lo que necesitaba para despertar de cualquier tipo de pensamientos en los que hubiera caído, pues de inmediato reanudó su marcha, entró en el interior de la casa y se perdió de su vista.

Shougo dejó de sonreír en el momento justo en el que Amakusa se fue. Con algo de desgano se giró hacia su plato de comida, e intentó terminarlo; pero la verdad, ya había perdido por completo el apetito.

\- - - -

Christopher y Sarah Ribbons ya estaban prácticamente listos para su viaje. Una diligencia especial había ido temprano por la mañana a su casa a recoger todo su equipaje, que no era para nada poco, y llevarlo a su barco. Christopher había estado sumido en otro mundo desde la noche anterior, así que Sarah había sido la encargada de dejar todo completamente listo. La casa de Shanghái permanecería cerrada por una larga temporada. Habían colocado sabanas sobre todos los muebles, así como sellado las ventanas. Cualquier objeto de valor que no pudieran, o no quisieran, llevarse consigo, fue cerrado bajo llave en el desván.

Christopher ya la esperaba afuera, arriba del carruaje que los llevaría al puerto. Ella sólo se encargaba de dar un último vistazo por la casa y asegurarse de que todo hubiera quedado listo. Una vez que estaba segura, caminó apresurada hacia afuera, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y empezó a ponerle llave a las tres cerraduras que tenía.

\- La diligencia ya se llevó todas las maletas, señora. – Escuchó como el joven de piel oscura en su traje de sirviente le indicaba a sus espaldas.

\- Gracias, Ranjiv. – Pronunció como un serio agradecimiento la mujer de cabellos anaranjados.

Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada, caminó hacia el carruaje, al cual el mismo sirviente la ayudó a subir. Adentro, Christopher estaba sentado, mirando de forma pensativa por la ventanilla, pero no hacia la casa, sino en la otra dirección. Sarah se subió y se sentó a su lado.

\- Ya todo quedó bien guardado y sellado. – Le indicó a su esposo mientras se acomodaba la voluptuosa falda de su vestido para sentarse bien. – ¿Crees que volvamos a Shanghái pronto?

\- No lo creo. – Pronunció el hombre rubio con algo de desgano.

Sarah volteó a verlo y parpadeó un par de veces. La actitud de su esposo parecía intrigarla, y a la vez también molestarla.

El sirviente cerró la puerta del coche y luego subió al frente, tomando las riendas y esperando la orden de avanzar. Pasaron unos segundos y Christopher no decía nada, así que Sarah se tomó la libertad de hacerlo.

\- Andado, Ranjiv. – Indicó la mujer. – Y no te detengas por nada.

\- Sí, señora.

Ranjiv agitó las riendas y los caballos empezaron a andar con velocidad.

Por un largo rato el viaje al puerto estuvo callado. Sarah intentaba encontrar una forma de romper el silencio, pero no se le ocurría nada. Sabía que la seriedad de Christopher no se debía a ella, sino a lo ocurrido la noche anterior, que lo había dejado mucho más pensativo de lo esperado. Esperaba que alejarse de todo ese asunto lo ayudara a despejarse.

De pronto, de manera repentina, Christopher pareció sobresaltarse y se inclinó hacia el frente, tocando con sus nudillos la pared de madera del coche, aparentemente para llamar la atención del sirviente.

\- Ranjiv, da vuelta a la derecha, ahora. – Le indicó  con fuerza y algo alterado.

El sirviente se sobresalto confundido, y por mero reflejo obedeció, jalando las riendas y haciendo que los caballos hicieran una pronunciada y repentina vuelta que hizo que Sarah casi se cayera de su asiento, y a la vez chocaran contra otro carruaje que venía en otra dirección; por suerte ninguna de las dos cosas ocurrió.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Chris? – Le preguntó casi como una reprimenda. Luego se asomó hacia afuera intentando adivinar en dónde estaban y a dónde se dirigían con esa vuelta, y lo adivinó casi de inmediato. – Chris, no hay tiempo para esto. Perderemos el barco, ¿para qué quieres ir allá?

Christopher se sentó derecho en su asiento, y apretó con sus dedos enguantados su bastón. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el piso del coche, perdidos en la nada.

\- Simplemente tengo un presentimiento…

Sarah parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Cómo discutir contra eso? Como fuera, parecía que ese presentimiento era importante para él, y si no hacía lo que fuera que quería hacer, estaría intranquilo todo el viaje. Sería mejor que fueran a dónde quería y terminarán con eso. ¿Para qué querría exactamente ir al Barrio Cristiano justo en ese momento?

\- - - -

Chin, junto con otros hombres y mujeres, e incluso niños, se habían reunido esa mañana en su iglesia, para limpiar ésta, al igual que el terreno a su alrededor, que normalmente era usado para festividades, reuniones, y clases de lectura y escritura a los pequeños, así como catecismo. El día había amanecido hermoso, así que Chin había movilizado a casi todos para que lo ayudaran, y estaban haciendo un gran trabajo. La iglesia posiblemente no se había visto más bonita en mucho tiempo.

Chin se encontraba justo afuera de la puerta principal, barriendo el polvo en la entrada, cuando notó algo extraño a lo lejos; una multitud de personas que venían directo a la iglesia, de forma inesperada. ¿Qué ocurría? El resto de las personas que lo ayudaban parecieron notarlo también, y empezaron a salir; estaban tan desconcertados como él, hasta que vieron que todos parecían de hecho estar siguiendo a alguien…

\- Oh no. – Pronunció en voz baja el anciano al reconocer a la persona que caminaba al frente de todos ellos.

\- Es el Señor Shougo. – Pronunció un hombre a su lado, confirmando lo que sus cansados ojos miraban. Shougo Amakusa había vuelto.

Shougo caminó hasta colocarse justo frente a la puerta de la iglesia. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Chin, y ambos se dijeron con ese único cruce de miradas que no estaban del todo contentos de verse. Chin bloqueaba la entrada de la iglesia, y Shougo parecía más que dispuesto a entrar. Aún así, tal vez prefería no hacerlo por encima del anciano. Luego de unos segundos, con algo de resignación, Chin suspiró y se hizo a un lado. Shougo entonces penetró en la iglesia, y todas las personas lo siguieron por detrás

Amakusa avanzó hasta pararse en el altar. Alzó sus ojos hacia la enorme cruz que estaba colocada sobre éste, y permaneció en silencio por un rato, mientras todos entraban y se acomodaban a sus espaldas. No había pronunciado palabra alguna desde que llegó. Todos simplemente lo vieron llegar, y de inmediato lo siguieron, sin necesidad de que se los pidiese; ese era el tipo de atracción que ejercía en las personas.

Chin se quedó parado en la puerta, viendo con algo de gravedad todo eso. En ese momento, sintió como una persona más se acercaba y se paraba a su lado, pero no entraba a la iglesia. Chin lo miró de reojo. Pareció extrañarse un poco por su presencia, pero de inmediato se tranquilizó. ¿Acaso había sentido que debía ir? Ciertamente, así era.

Christopher Ribbons, apoyado casi por completo en su lado derecho con la ayuda de su bastón, permanecía de pie en la entrada, mirando la multitud de gente. Sus cabellos rubios y piel blanca fácilmente podrían resaltar entre todos, pero sabía que Shougo no lo vería. Y, aunque así fuera, no haría ninguna diferencia.

\- No les mentiré. – Pronunció Shougo con fuerza, llamando de inmediato la atención de todos. – Lo que les han dicho de mí es la verdad. – Lentamente se fue girando de vuelta a la multitud, sin dejar de hablar. – Mi padre, mi madre, y todos mis amigos y conocidos... Fueron asesinados, por hombres del Shogunato Tokugawa, que temían que se desatara una revuelta como la Rebelión Taiping. Tuve que ver como una lanza atravesaba el pecho de mi padre, como un hombre le disparaba en la cabeza a mi madre, y como todas las personas de mi aldea eran colocadas en cruces en la playa como una advertencia, ¡o una burla hacia nosotros! Y sólo tenía diez años entonces…

Todos los presentes parecieron asombrarse por sus palabras. Algunos habían oído cosas por parte de Chin, pero tal vez ninguno conocía tan a detalle lo que había ocurrido. A su vez, la mayoría de ellos tenía su propia historia, su propio pasado doloroso que no podía evitar que se sintieran identificados con el hombre ante ellos, que escucharan su historia y de inmediato la sintieran como propia. Ese hombre era como ellos, pero a la vez… era algo superior.

Shougo guardó silencio unos segundos, dándoles tiempo de digerir lo que había dicho. Luego, siguió hablando con la misma fuerza y presencia, fijando su mirada en cada uno de ellos.

\- ¿Qué si quiero venganza?, ¿qué si me gustaría vengarme por lo que nos hicieron? Por supuesto que sí. – De nuevo calló, tomó aire, y empezó a hablar con un tono más calmado. – Pero mis acciones actuales no están guiadas por mis sentimientos sobre lo ocurrido en el pasado. Lo que realmente deseo, lo que realmente quiero en el fondo de mi corazón, es que eso nunca le vuelva a ocurrir a nadie más. Quiero que todo cristiano pueda vivir tranquilo, en paz, y que pueda decir orgulloso que es un cristiano, sin temor a represaría alguna.

Bajó en ese momento del altar, y empezó a caminar entre las personas, que le abrían paso, casi de forma inconsciente.

\- ¿Si será difícil?, ¿si será duro?, ¿si nos encontraremos muchos obstáculos en el camino? Sí, así será. ¿Si se requerirá de sacrificio y de hacer cosas que posiblemente vayan en contra de nuestras enseñanzas? Es lo más seguro. Pero para eso estoy yo aquí. – Shougo se detuvo, de pie justo en el centro de la multitud, que lo rodeaba y admiraba. Tomó en ese momento su espada, y la alzó al aire con una mano para que todos pudieran verla. – Yo, y esta espada, la legendaria espada de Shiro Amakusa, estamos dispuestos a hacer lo sea necesario. Yo he sido elegido para llevar esta tarea acabo; ese es mi destino. Y si para lograrlo, si para hacer que este sueño se cumpla tengo que convertirme yo mismo en Dios o en un Demonio... ¡Lo haré! No me importará si la historia me juzga como un monstruo si a cambio puedo lograr una Tierra Prometida para ustedes, y para cualquier otro cristiano en el futuro. Lo único que me interesa es que todos ustedes crean en mí, que sepan que los puedo guiar a una verdadera nueva Era de Paz. Aquellos que tengan miedo, aquellos que sientan duda, yo los comprendo; yo sé lo que es eso, y no guardo ni guardaré ningún rencor ni mal sentimiento en mi corazón hacia ellos. Pero aquellos que me crean, aquellos que sientan en sus corazones que mis palabras son la verdad, vengan conmigo, a Shimabara, ¡vengan conmigo a formar juntos esta Tierra de Dios!

Su voz resonó con fuerza por todo el eco de la iglesia, y continuó escuchándose incluso unos segundos después de que ya había callado. Las reacciones de todos fueron generalizadas. Al principio todos enmudecieron, y miraron alrededor, notando las expresiones de admiración en los demás. Poco a poco una sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en sus rostros. Luego siguieron los murmullos, que fueron convirtiéndose en palabras más claras. Shougo notó como las personas más cercanas a él se le acercaban y alzaban sus manos. El sólo rozar sus dedos contra la tela de su túnica o su capa parecía ser suficiente para ellos. Las palabras se volvieron gritos, gritos que resonaron con fuerza por toda la iglesia uno tras otro.

-  ¡Sí Señor Shougo!

\- ¡Constrúyanos un verdadero Reino de Dios, Señor Shougo!

\- ¡Usted es nuestro salvador!

\- ¡Usted es realmente el Hijo de Dios!

\- ¡Señor Shougo!

Y todos empezaron a gritar en unisón su nombre. Shougo giraba lentamente, mirándolos a todos y ofreciéndoles una sincera sonrisa. Extendió sus manos, empezando a tocarles sus cabezas y sus rostros. Su decisión estaba tomada. Si tenía que ser un Dios o un Demonio, lo sería, por ellos… Ya no había ningún tipo de vuelta atrás.

Los únicos que no festejaban eran Chin y Christopher, que seguían de pie en la puerta. Ellos miraban en profundo silencio todo el júbilo de las personas. Las palabras de Shougo les habían llegado profundamente. Ellos querían a alguien que entendiera su dolor, que supiera lo que habían pasado y lo que deseaban. Alguien que les prometiera que haría todo lo posible por cumplirles sus sueños, y ese alguien era Shougo Amakusa. La decisión, estaba tomada.

Christopher bajó su mirada derrotado y empezó a andar, cojeando con su bastón, dispuesto a alejarse de la iglesia.

\- ¿Ya te vas, Christopher? – Escuchó como Chin le preguntaba, mirando aún hacia el interior  de la iglesia.  El europeo se detuvo, y apoyo ambas manos en su bastón, aún mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Crees que haya algo más por lo que deba quedarme? ¿Quieres que lo maté quizás? – Rió ligeramente y paso su mano izquierda por su muslo. – Me temo que esos días ya terminaron. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos; ahora me temo que pasará lo que tenga que pasar.

Chin no pudo decir nada para afirmar o negar sus palabras. Simplemente cerró los ojos, y se quedó de pie en su lugar, mientras mil cosas le recorrían la cabeza.

\- Que Dios te acompañe, viejo amigo.

\- A ti también, Chinai.

Y entonces siguió caminando de regreso a su carruaje. Luego de eso irían directo al puerto, y alcanzarían su barco en el último momento. Y de ahí navegarían directo a Moscú. Shanghái prometía tener un invierno cálido, y esperaba que Moscú también lo tuviera. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviera a tener noticias de Shougo Amakusa.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

_Su trabajo parece estar terminado, y el trato con el Feng Long ha sido roto. Shougo y Magdalia están por irse de Shanghái, pero Yukishiro Enishi quiere enfrentar a Magdalia una vez más. ¿Qué es lo que realmente desea decirle?_

**_Capitulo 13: Tuviste Razón_ **


	13. Capitulo 13. Tuviste Razón

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**El Tigre y El Dragón**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capitulo 13  
_ _Tuviste Razón_ **

**Shanghái, China  
** **21 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

Esa mañana, o mínimo la noche anterior, los siete líderes del Feng Long recibieron un telegrama, que les extendía una cordial invitación a asistir a una pequeña reunión en casa de Hong-lian. ¿Los motivos?, comer y conversar sobre diversos asuntos; después de todo, siempre era bueno estar enterado de las novedades, aunque sólo había pasado una semana exactamente de su última reunión. Sin embargo, aunque el telegrama mencionaba _“diversos asuntos”_ , todos sabían de antemano cuál sería el principal, y el que saltaría de inmediato en la mesa, y que de seguro era el motivo real de esa repentina y misteriosa reunión: la cancelación de sus recién empezadas negociaciones con aquel grupo cristiano de Japón. Para ese entonces el rumor de lo sucedido en el Golden Swan, no sólo había llegado a oídos de los demás líderes, sino que prácticamente ya se había esparcido de arriba hacia abajo por toda la organización.

Era la noticia más insólita y extraña que habían oído en mucho tiempo. ¿Enishi?, ¿invitando a una chica a cenar para luego dispararle? La historia se fue distorsionando conforme se pasaba de una persona a otra, cambiando el lugar, la fecha, e incluso algunos comenzaron a esparcir el rumor de que había matado a la chica, cuando la versión oficial era que la bala ni siquiera la tocó. Todos parecían estar más de acuerdo con respecto a la identidad de la joven involucrada, aunque la mayoría la nombraban como _“la chica con la que estaba bailando en la fiesta del maestro Hong-lian”_ al no conocer mayor detalle. Posteriormente se empezó a decir que los cristianos habían cancelado el trato que habían estado negociando con el Feng Long, y los motivos eran más que obvios para todos.

Los líderes querían una explicación de los labios de Enishi, así que ese día prácticamente la reunión sería para ponerlo en tela de juicio. No es que a la mayoría le molestara la cancelación del trato, sino que les perturbaba las acciones de Enishi, y les producía gran curiosidad saber cuáles fueron sus motivos para hacerlo.

Una hora antes del mediodía, Hei-shin, Ang y Zhuo ya habían arribado a la casa de Hong-lian; aún esperaban a que Ming-hu y Chang-zen aparecieran, y claro está, el invitado estrella en persona. En lo que esperaban, los cuatro líderes estaban sentados afuera, en el patio de la casa, tomando cada uno algo diferente: Hei-shin sólo una taza de té, Zhuo algo de vino tinto, Hong-lian whisky escocés, y Ang se quedó simplemente con un vaso de agua. Zhuo fumaba uno de sus cigarrillos occidentales, y Hong-lian lo acompañaba con un buen habano. Los cuatro estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda y blanca del patio. El sol estaba brillante y el cielo despejado. Varios de los árboles del jardín ya habían perdido sus hojas por el golpe del otoño, pero no por eso el paisaje perdía su hermosura. Claro que, ninguno de ellos lo admiraba del todo.

\- ¿Y cancelaron el trato así cómo así?, ¿sin más? – Cuestionó Zhuo con interés. No pudieron esperar a que los demás llegaran antes de empezar a hablar del tema; simplemente tenían que preguntar, aunque nadie en la mesa sabía mucho, ni siquiera Hei-shin.

\- Enishi le disparó a su hermana en un lugar lleno de gente. – Contestó Ang, casi afirmando inconscientemente que de no haber sido en un lugar lleno de gente, hubiera sido menor la reacción. – ¿Realmente qué esperaban que hiciera?

\- Oh vamos, la bala ni siquiera la tocó. – Comentó con tranquilidad Hong-lian, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No se trata de eso, Hong-lian. Me preocupa qué clase de imagen nos dejará este incidente. Vengan y cómprenle armas al Feng Long, pero no traigan a sus hermanas bonitas o nuestro jefe las apuntara con su arma.

Zhuo rió con algo de fuerza de golpe. El comentario de Ang no era nada parecido a un chiste, pero pareció no importarle; igual le había producido gracia, pues al parecer era el único en la mesa que había captado el posible doble sentido de _“apuntar con tu arma”_ a una linda chica.

\- He oído que algunos son algo agresivos con sus cortejos, pero eso fue excesivo. – Comentó divertido una vez que dejó de reír. Extendió su mano al frente y apagó lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesa. – ¿Qué llevó a Enishi a hacer algo como eso? Él nunca había hecho algo así.

Los ojos de todos se posaron en Hei-shin, como si esperaran que él diera algún tipo de respuesta. Lo primero que cruzó por la cabeza del mafioso al verse en esa situación fue: _“¿acaso soy su niñera?”_ , y ese sentimiento ciertamente no era nada nuevo para él.

\- Francamente aún ignoro qué ocurrió esa noche. – Comentó en voz baja, mirando fijamente su taza de té. – Enishi no ha querido decir nada. De hecho, ha estado bastante escondido…

\- ¿Pero sí va a venir hoy? – Cuestionó el hombre de cabeza calva, casi de forma acusadora.

\- No creo que le quedé de otra…

Por dentro, Hei-shin estaba considerablemente molesto, pero intentaba ser lo más educado posible, considerando las personas con las que estaba sentado. En verdad le molestaba que lo estuvieran interrogando como si él hubiera jalado el gatillo. Estaba ansioso porque Enishi al fin llegara y fuera él el sentado en el banquillo de los acusados, para variar.

\- Oh vamos, Enishi es paciente, pero hasta él tiene sus límites. – Comentó Hong-lian, y se empinó por completo su vaso, hasta que sólo quedaron unas cuantas gotas en el fondo. – Y todos sabemos cómo son los cristianos. De seguro la jovencita dijo algo que lo molestó, algún sermón, o no quiso cumplir su parte del trato a cambio de todas sus atenciones. ¿Quién no ha sentido ganas de meterle una bala en la cabeza a alguien por cualquier maldita razón de vez en cuando? Que agradezcan que no la matara.

Ang suspiró profundamente y pareció repetir algún tipo de mantra dentro de su cabeza para no perder la compostura. Después de Hei-shin, él parecía el más molesto con la situación, aunque por diferentes motivos.

\- A mi me preocupa saber si todo esto fue sólo un acto aislado o si en algún momento veremos alguna otra explosión cómo ésta en él.

Ang acababa de señalar algo que a menor o mayor medida, a todos los líderes les llamaba la atención. No importaba qué justificación le pusieran a lo acontecido, desde que conocían a Enishi, nunca hubieran adivinado que algún día haría algo así; había sido prácticamente un hombre muy calmado y sin escándalos, y había brincado de eso… a esto. El único al que no le sorprendía tanto era a Hei-shin. En efecto lo tomaba por sorpresa lo extraño que había sido todo eso, pero él había visto con sus propios ojos que en ocasiones Enishi podía perder la compostura, y su comportamiento en esos momentos se volvía irracional. Sin embargo, siempre ocurría con algo derivado de “ese tema”, que tanto lo afectaba y obsesionaba a la vez. ¿Todo eso habría tenido algo que ver con lo mismo?

Zhuo se terminó su copa de vino. Tenía apetito para otra, pero prefería mejor comer algo primero; sería peligroso estar sentado y borracho con los criminales más poderosos de China, hablando de negocios. Se aclaró su garganta e intervino de nuevo en la conversación.

\- Pues bueno, supongo que quedamos a mano, ¿no creen? Enishi le dispara a la chica, ellos cancelan el trato, y nosotros no nos enojamos por eso ni por hacernos perder el tiempo y todos seguimos con nuestras vidas.

\- No estoy de acuerdo en que dejemos todo esto así. – Escucharon como Hei-shin pronunciaba con fuerza, haciendo que los tres lo voltearan a ver con algo de confusión. Él los miraba con su mirada endurecida y su rostro tenso. – Los beneficios que podríamos obtener de apoyar este movimiento podrían ser considerables…

\- Enishi fue el de esa idea, Hei-shin. – Lo interrumpió Hong-lian de forma abrupta. – Y luego de lo ocurrido dudo que él mismo tenga deseos de seguir adelante con ello.

\- Tal vez él planteó la idea, pero yo he estado trabajando, negociando y discutiendo este asunto desde el primer día, para que fuera lo más provechoso posible para nosotros. Y casi llegaba a un acuerdo que nos beneficiaría... Enishi lo único que hizo fue… ¡arruinarlo todo!

Ang y los otros dos se miraron entre sí, algo extrañados por la reacción de Hei-shin. En un inicio, cuando Enishi planteó la idea durante la reunión de la fiesta, Hei-shin no parecía muy de acuerdo en ello. Pero al parecer había visto algo en esos días que lo había convencido. Aún así, no había mucho que hacer, y la decisión unánime de los tres parecía ser que no valía la pena tantas molestias para hacer negociosos con los cristianos. Faltaba que los demás dieran su opinión, pero era casi seguro que ni Ming-hu ni Chang-zen se opondrían; después de todo, cualquier excusa para no tratar con cristianos sería bien recibida por ellos.

\- Relájate Hei-shin, todos sabemos que te esfuerzas mucho. – Le comentó Zhuo, sonriendo ampliamente de forma despreocupada. – Pero hay maneras más sencillas de entrar a Japón, sin necesidad de empezar una revolución.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – Agregó Ang. – Lo mejor será dejar el tema de los cristianos por la paz.

Hong-lian simplemente asintió, mostrando estar de acuerdo con lo que los demás decían. Hei-shin no podía decir nada más; después de todo eran tres líderes del Feng Long contra uno. Se viró hacia otro lado y siguió bebiendo su té en silencio, mientras ellos continuaban conversando de otras cosas.

\- - - -

El telegrama de Hei-shin le había llegado justo la noche anterior. Después de leerlo, lo quemó y se fue a dormir. Él sabía muy bien para qué era esa dichosa reunión a la que lo invocaban tan renuentemente, y preferiría tragar clavos que ir a ese sitio a explicar algo que no tenía explicación. Pero claro, comer clavos era una elección, ir o no ir a una reunión del Feng Long no lo era. Así que, prácticamente obligado y arrastrado, ahí se encontraba, en su carruaje, en dirección a la casa de Hong-lian, aunque no con mucha prisa, y tomando el camino largo.

Aún no sabía qué diría al llegar ahí, y el paisaje por su ventanilla no le ayudaba, y mucho menos la mirada de preocupación de Xung-Liang sentado frente a él, la misma que había tenido desde aquella noche.

\- Te ves como si hubieran matado a tu perrito, Xung. – Comentó con desgano el albino sin quitar sus ojos de la ventana.

\- Yo… No tengo un perro, maestro.

Enishi suspiró con cierto fastidio. La inocencia o torpeza de Xung le era por más que molesta en esos momentos.

\- Deja de preocuparte tanto, no me va a pasar nada. Sólo le disparé a una mujer sin siquiera herirla, y arruiné un negocio que a casi nadie le importaba. Sólo quieren saber por qué lo hice, tal vez me miren feo unos momentos, y para mañana seguiremos adelante. Hei-shin seguirá molesto algo más de tiempo, pero es lo que menos me interesa.

\- Y… ¿Por qué lo hizo, señor?

Enishi volteó a verlo de reojo, y se quedó callado, sin mostrar la menor intención de querer contestarle. ¿Él también tenía curiosidad de saber qué había ocurrido? Parecía que era lo que todo el mundo quería saber, y era de lo que menos quería hablar. Viró su atención de nuevo hacia afuera. No tenía deseos de volver a tocar siquiera el tema, al menos en lo que restara del viaje.

De pronto, la calle por la que iban le llamó la atención. Miró con cuidado los edificios por los que pasaban, intentando asegurarse de que realmente estaban por donde creía, y parecía que sí.

\- El Barrio Cristiano está por allá, ¿cierto? – Preguntó curioso, señalando por la ventana.

\- ¿El qué...? – Preguntó confundido el guardia, y entonces se asomó hacia afuera. – Me parece que sí.

Enishi entrecerró los ojos. Los dedos de su mano derecha comenzaron a tamborilear sobre su rodilla. Parecía dudoso. Miró hacia un lado, luego hacia afuera de nuevo, apretó su puño y entonces reaccionó.

\- Detén el coche, ¡ahora! – Pronunció con la fuerza suficiente para que el cochero lo escuchara.

El carruaje frenó abruptamente, quedando a la mitad de la calle, y casi provocando que un rickshaw que iba detrás de ellos se estrellara contra la parte trasera del carruaje, pero el hombre que lo jalaba logró detenerse a tiempo. Xung miró a su amo sin entender en lo más mínimo por qué se había detenido. Sin dar explicación, Enishi abrió la puerta y bajó de un salto.

\- Adelántate, seguiré a pie desde aquí. – Le indicó mientras se acomodaba su chal azul alrededor de sus hombros y cuello.

\- ¿Cómo?, Pero maestro...

\- Es una orden. – Agregó antes de que Xung pudiera decir algo. – Y no me sigas; hablo enserio...

Cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de él, y le indicó al cochero que siguiera, y éste no dudo en obedecerlo. El coche se alejó, pero él no caminó en la dirección en la que éste se fue, sino en una totalmente distinta.

\- - - -

El Barrio Cristiano parecía estar de fiesta ese domingo. Todos, o al menos casi todos, estaban reunidos en la plaza de la iglesia. Había comida, y un poco de música. Algunos niños  corrían de un lado a otro por entre las personas, jugando y riendo. Casi nunca se veía tanto brillo en ese lugar, y todo parecía provocado por esos notorios visitantes, que en tan sólo unos días se habían ganado el corazón de sus residentes.

Magdalia en esos momentos se había ofrecido a darles una clase de escritura a los niños del barrio; varios acudieron a ella, aunque muchos otros prefirieron quedarse jugando. Shouzo se encontraba adentro, ayudando a cubrir de flores la capilla de arriba abajo, a petición de Magdalia; querían que la misa de ese día fuera realmente hermosa. Shougo, por su parte, caminaba por la plaza, hablando con las personas, saludándolas, y escuchando lo que quisieran decirle. Esto parecía agradarle bastante a la gente, y los hacía sentirlo más cercano a ellos. ¿Todas esas personas habrían ya adoptado tan rápido la idea de aquel hombre japonés era realmente el _“Hijo de Dios”_? Tal vez sí, tal no, pero definitivamente el ambiente en barrio estaba muy cambiado desde aquella última declaración que había dado ante todos, y que realmente les había convencido y llegado.

Mientras caminaba, Kaioh lo seguía unos pasos atrás. Entre charla y charla que Shougo tenía con las personas, Kaioh lo hostigaba con sus palabras, preguntas y opiniones sobre las últimas decisiones que había tomado, pero no dejaba que eso lo detuviera o distrajera, y no dejaba de avanzar por nada.

\- ¿Irnos de Shanghái? – Cuestionó sorprendido el hombre calvo. – ¿Tan pronto?

\- ¿Tan pronto dices? – Le respondió el castaño, mientras miraba a todas las personas a su alrededor. – Llevamos una semana aquí, y en mi opinión ya fue demasiado. Ya hemos terminado con nuestra misión aquí, y aún tenemos que ir a los otros puertos. Así que búscanos lo antes posible un barco a Cantón.

\- Señor Shougo, creo que aún podemos hacer más cosas aquí. He estado hablando con el Señor Hei-shin del Feng Long y cualquier tipo de malentendido que haya surgido con el Señor Yukishiro...

Shougo se detuvo abruptamente, y de forma tan sorpresiva que Kaioh casi chocó contra su espalda. El Hijo de Dios se giró levemente hacia él, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Malentendido dices? No hay ningún malentendido en esto, Kaioh.

\- Entiendo que todo este asunto lo molestara. Pero el señor Yukishiro no le hizo nada a Santa Magdalia; realmente sólo cenaron. No creo que debamos tomar una decisión tan importante a la ligera y por algo así. Tal vez las intenciones que tiene con ella no sean las que... Pensamos.

Ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar lo que _“pensaban”_ en voz alta, ya que la sola idea lo asqueaba. Sólo habían pasado dos días desde que Shougo había ido personalmente a cancelar cualquier tipo de trato al que Kaioh y los hombres del Feng Long hubieran llegado, y su hombre de confianza seguía terco en que reconsiderara su decisión. Pero para Shougo, no había nada que reconsiderar.

\- Tú y yo sabemos qué tipo de persona en ese sujeto, Kaioh. Además, no es sólo por lo que ocurrió con Magdalia que decidí terminar con ese asunto. – Calló en ese momento y volvió a ver a todas las personas a su alrededor. La imagen de todas esas personas, felices y despreocupadas, conviviendo entre sí, lo llenaba de alegría. Quería que justo así fuera su Tierra Sagrada… No, tendría que ser mucho mejor aún. – Si quiero dejar claro que mis intenciones son sinceras, y que realmente busco la paz y la tranquilidad de mi pueblo, no puedo verme involucrado con escoria como esa. El fin no siempre justica todos los medios, Kaioh.

 _“El fin no siempre justifica todos los medios”_ ; Kaioh repitió esas palabras en su cabeza, y el hacerlo lo enfureció aún más de lo que ya estaba. Claro, pero él era muy fácil decirlo, pues quien en verdad tenía que buscar los medios era él, mientras el gran _“Hijo de Dios”_ sólo se ocupaba en los fines y de soltar palabrerías sin sentido que la gente se tragaba como si nada. Intentaba mantener la calma, pero en verdad la actitud de Shougo Amakusa y su mojigatería lo tenían casi harto para ese punto.

\- Bien, ¿entonces cómo piensa crear la Tierra que les ha estado prometiendo a estas personas sin apoyo alguno? ¿Me lo puede decir?

Shougo lo volteó a ver con severidad en su mirada. No le gustaba la actitud que estaba tomando en esos momentos. Lo perdonaba porque sabía que estaba molesto, pero en otras circunstancias no le toleraría ese tono tan irrespetuoso. Estaba por responderle, cuando Shouzo se le acercó

\- Señor Shougo, lo están esperando adentro. – Le indicó el joven, y se dio cuenta de que varias personas estaban entrando a la iglesia.

Shougo asintió y le indicó con su mano que se adelantara.

\- Eso te incumbe a ti, Kaioh. – Pronunció con seriedad, empezando a caminar hacia la iglesia. – Tendrás que buscar el apoyo que necesitamos en otro lado. Y esta vez, aléjate de los criminales.

Y entonces se alejó caminando. Algunas personas lo interceptaron y se detuvo unos segundos a hablar con ellos. Kaioh lo miró en silencio, y una vez que estuvo lejos de él, le dio permiso a su rostro de reflejar lo que realmente sentía: enojo, mucho enojo. Su rostro se llenó de arrugas y protuberancias, y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza, magullando sus dedos. No tenía la menor intención de asistir a su _“misa”_ , así que se dio media vuelta y se alejó apresuradamente. Su paciencia con el supuesto Hijo de Dios ya se estaba agotando para ese entonces.

\- - - -

Magdalia había improvisado algunos pupitres en la parte trasera de la iglesia, y se había conseguido un pizarrón, un poco de tiza, papel, tinta y pinceles. La intención era enseñarles escritura, y como su grupo era variado, abarcaría escritura china, japonesa y occidental. A lo largo de su vida, haber aprendido a leer y escribir los diferentes lenguajes a su alrededor le había servido enormemente, y sabía que le sería de utilidad a cualquier nueva mente en crecimiento. Sin embargo, el grupo de alrededor de diez niño y niñas, parecía no poder concentrarse en las lecciones de escritura, y de intentar trazar un sencillo Kanji, terminaron queriendo dibujar. Al principio intentó detenerlos y hacer que se enfocaran en la lección, pero a la larga se rindió. No sólo dejó que dibujaran lo que quisieran, sino que incluso los ayudó un poco a mejorar la forma de sus trazos. Le era muy gratificante estar rodeada de la inocencia y alegría de los pequeños. Muchos habían nacido y crecido ahí en Shanghái. No estaban envenenados con el odio, el enojo o la ambición. Eran seres puros y felices; desearía que siempre se quedaran así, pero sabía muy bien que eso era imposible.

Magdalia se movía por entre los pupitres, revisando lo que cada uno hacía, y ayudando al que considerara que necesitaba ayuda. Uno de los pequeños parecía tener problemas con la forma de sostener el pincel; lo hacía de una forma bastante tosca.

\- No se toma así. – Le indicó la castaña parándose detrás de él, y luego agachándose para tomar su mano. – Se toma de esta forma, y se traza así, delicado, sin presionarlo mucho contra el papel, ¿ves?

Magdalia movió la mano de niño como si fuera la suya, haciendo que hiciera un trazo delicado de lado a lado. El niño sonrió ampliamente al verlo. Soltó entonces su mano y dejó que él continuara solo. Se veía que aún le era nuevo, pero ya lo hacía mucho mejor.

\- Muy bien, lo haces muy bien.

\- Santa Magdalia, miré el mío por favor. – Escuchó como una niña que había aparecido de la nada a su lado le decía, extendiéndole su hoja de papel.

Se giró hacia ella y le sonrió dulcemente. Tomó el papel y lo revisó con cuidado. Era algo difícil adivinar qué era el dibujo exactamente. Parecía un paisaje con un árbol, un sol, y un hombre de cabellos muy puntiagudos parado en el centro... ¿Un hombre de cabellos puntiagudos? ¿En qué… o en quién se había basado para hacer tal dibujo? Parpadeó un par de veces, algo confundida. Alzó su mirada al frente, casi por mero reflejo, y entonces ahí lo vio. La primera reacción de la joven fue sobresaltarse, levantar un poco los hombros y abrir sus ojos por completo. No sabía si lo que la afectaba más era la sorpresa o el miedo. Tuvo el impulso de gritar, pero se lo contuvo ya que no quería alterar a los niños. Respiró lentamente unas tres veces, y entonces se calmó... Al menos un poco.

Enishi había estado de pie a algunos metros de ella y los niños por unos minutos, los suficientes para que la pequeña lo viera y decidiera dibujarlo, pero no para que Magdalia notara su presencia hasta ese momento. Había llegado hasta ese lugar casi a escondidas. No se había cruzado con tanta gente en su camino, y los que lo miraban, le parecía que no sabían quién era, aunque si les llamaba la atención el color de su cabello y sus ropas. Había andado alrededor de la iglesia esperando encontrarse específicamente con la ojos verdes, y para su sorpresa lo logró más rápido de lo esperado. Aún así, no se le acercó de golpe por miedo a cómo reaccionaría, y por la cara que había puesto al verlo, parecía que había hecho lo correcto. Una vez descubierto, empezó a caminar hacia ellos de manera tranquila; Magdalia por reflejo alzó sus brazos al frente de forma defensiva. El mafioso avanzó entre los pupitres hasta pararse a un par de metros frente a ella.

\- Hola. – Saludó con sencillez. Su rostro se encontraba serio y apagado. No sonreía como siempre, ni reflejaba esa seguridad que siempre le había visto. Era como si después de lo ocurrido aquella anoche, algo se hubiera roto en su máscara.

Magdalia no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionar. Una parte de ella presentía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar de nuevo a ese individuo, pero no que fuera a ser tan pronto, y menos en ese sitio. ¿Qué hacía ahí?, ¿cómo la había encontrado?

A diferencia de ella, los niños miraban al extraño con cierta fascinación, y algunos sentían la tentación de saltar y agarrar su cabello, aunque ninguno lo hizo. La niña que había hecho el dibujo parecido a él, se paró al frente, entre el albino y la castaña, y le extendió el dibujo para que lo viera. Enishi bajó su mirada al papel y arqueó una ceja confundido.

\- ¿Se supone que ese soy yo?

\- ¡Sí! – Le contestó la niña con una amplia sonrisa que revelaba que le faltaban un par de dientes. – ¿Quieres dibujar conmigo?

Antes de que Enishi respondiera algo, Magdalia intervino aplaudiendo un par de veces para llamar la atención de los pequeños.

\- Niños, ¿por qué no van adentro? – Les indicó con una sonrisa tranquila, aunque tranquilidad era lo que menos sentía. – La misa ya va empezar; yo los seguiré en un segundo.

Todos los niños le contestaron en unisón con un grito, y empezaron a correr hacia la iglesia, mientras Magdalia los miraba, y al mismo tiempo le daba la espalda a Enishi; al parecer esa era su doble intención. Una vez que los niños se fueron, la sonrisa en los labios de la joven se esfumó y empezó a recoger las hojas de papel que habían dejado en los pupitres, sin voltear a ver aquel hombre de regreso.

\- Veo que eres buena con los niños. – Escuchó que Ensihi decía a sus espaldas. – Apuesto a que serás una gran madre.

Magdalia se detuvo unos momentos al oír ese comentario. Era difícil determinar por su reacción si le había gustado o disgustado. Continuó recogiendo los dibujos, intentando aparentar la mayor calma posible, como si la presencia de ese hombre no le importara, aunque ella sabía muy bien que no era así. Debía aceptar, sin embargo, que había algo diferente en él. Unos días atrás, estaba segura de que esas palabras hubieran estado cargadas de un marcado sarcasmo y un tono de provocación. Pero en esos momentos sonaban algo más sinceras, o como la clase de comentario que alguien haría para intentar romper el hielo. Sí, en verdad no parecía la misma persona, pero eso no la hacía sentir más tranquila.

\- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – Le preguntó mientras continuaba con lo suyo. – Mi hermano también está aquí, y si lo ve, lo lamentará muchísimo.

\- Lo sé. Hace un par de días fue hasta mi casa a amenazarme con eso.

\- Evidentemente no fue lo suficiente.

Magdalia estaba a la defensiva; eso no le extrañaba, prácticamente lo había estado desde la primera vez que se cruzaron, con más razón lo estaría luego de lo ocurrido. Una vez que tomó todos los dibujos, los juntó en una pequeña pila sobre uno de los pupitres y luego los abrazo contra su pecho. Sólo hasta entonces se dignó a voltearse de nuevo hacia él, aunque con una profunda severidad en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

\- Yo... – Enishi titubeó un poco. ¿Qué quería?, esa era una muy buena pregunta, que no estaba seguro que tuviera una respuesta. – Sólo quería ver si de casualidad estabas por aquí. No sé si fuiste tú o el señor Kaioh en su discurso, quien dijo que habían venido a Shanghái para encontrarse con los cristianos de este puerto... Y bueno, éste es el Barrio Cristiano.

\- Qué buena deducción; se nota que es todo un detective, señor Yukishiro.

La actitud de Magdalia no le ayudaba mucho a su situación, pero igual intentaba tomar las cosas con calma. ¿Qué hacía ahí?, ¿para qué había ido?, ¿realmente esperaba encontrarse con ella?, o aún mejor, ¿realmente quería encontrarse con ella? Su vida se había formado a base de impulsos, y el bajarse de su carruaje e ir caminando hasta ese sitio había sido uno de ellos. Había caminado buscándola, pero el encontrarse con ella de frente había sido realmente una sorpresa. ¿Qué quería decirle o hacer una vez que la encontrara? El albino se subió por completo sus anteojos con sus dedos, y ocultó sus ojos detrás de esto. El hecho de que ella no pudiera verlos directamente, le inspiraba algo de confianza...

\- Supongo que sólo quería ver si te encontrabas bien. – Murmuró con seriedad, volteándose hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Considerando que hace dos noches una bala me pasó a centímetros de la cabeza? Estoy muy bien; gracias por preocuparse.

El oírla mencionar el disparo le pareció algo liberador. Cuando Shougo Amakusa fue a su casa a reclamarle la cena y no había mencionado el disparo, se había cuestionado siquiera si lo había hecho, o tal vez simplemente lo había alucinado. Aunque incluso Xung, Hei-shin y los demás hablaran de un disparo, sólo el escucharlo de los labios de Magdalia lo hacía sonar real. Pero eso lo llevaba a otra interrogante que lo había estado incomodando desde entonces.

\- Cuando tu hermano fue a verme no mencionó nada del disparo. – Comentó el mafioso, notándosele muy curioso con el tema. –  ¿No se lo dijiste acaso?

\- Por supuesto que no. – Contestó ella de inmediato, casi como si hubiera dicho algo horrendo. – De haberlo hecho en verdad lo hubiera ido a matar, en lugar de sólo amenazarlo. Así que no se preocupe; esto será nuestro pequeño secreto. Suyo, mío, y de las decenas de personas en el restaurante que lo vieron hacerlo.

Enishi parpadeó en silencio. ¿No se lo había dicho porque de haberlo hecho lo hubiera ido a matar? Definitivamente no la hubiera tenido fácil, pero eso ella no lo sabía. Sonrió ligeramente de una forma casi maliciosa, que tomó por sorpresa a Magdalia.

\- ¿Así que no se lo dijiste porque te preocupaba mi seguridad? – Le preguntó divertido, cruzándose de brazos.

La castaña lo miró con molestia, y apretó aún más los dibujos contra ella como señal de frustración; ese parecía más el Yukishiro Enishi que había conocido.

\- No quería una muerte en mi conciencia, y menos por algo tan insignificante; eso es todo.

¿Tan insignificante? ¿Qué era lo insignificante exactamente?, ¿sólo el disparo o toda la cena en general? Por alguna razón eso lo irritaba ligeramente; cualquier noción a que uno es insignificante, o lo que se hace, nunca es agradable.

\- Escucha, en verdad no tenía intención de dispararte, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Enserio? Porque ese disparo me sonó muy real.

\- No... Era yo mismo en ese momento. Me hiciste enojar y perdí el control.

\- Por el contrario. Me parece que ese fue el único momento de la noche, o desde que lo conozco, dónde realmente mostró su verdadero ser.

Enishi enmudeció. Tenía mil cosas que podría responder a ese argumento, pero todas le sonaban absurdas, porque de hecho tal vez lo eran. ¿Podría negarlo en realidad? No era que fuera una persona que iba por ahí apuntando y disparando a las mujeres. Pero era una persona de impulsos, y algunos de sus impulsos eran los incorrectos. Normalmente había aprendido a controlarse, a llevar una máscara despreocupada y tranquila frente a todo el mundo, de mantener el control de cualquier situación. Pero la sola noción, aunque fuera indirecta, de _"ese tema"_ siempre lo afectaba. Sin embargo, nunca le había ocurrido algo como lo de aquella noche.

Magdalia notó que Enishi parecía dudoso sobre qué decir o qué hacer a continuación. Suspiró levemente con resignación y entonces se le acercó un par de pasos, tomándolo por sorpresa. Cuando menos lo pensó, la chica estaba a un metro de distancia de él, y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con seriedad, aunque no una seriedad dura o severa, sino más calmada y comprensiva. Pese a que tenía sus ojos cubiertos con sus lentes oscuros, sentía que era capaz de atravesar el cristal oscuro con su mirada y llegar hasta sus pupilas turquesa.

\- Escuche, si vino a disculparse, no se apure. – Le empezó a decir sin apartar su mirada. – Yo lo perdono. Entiendo que toque fibras muy delicadas, y sabía que podría ocurrir algo como eso, pero igual lo hice.

\- Yo no me vine a disculpar.

\- ¿Entonces a qué vino?

\- Yo…

Guardó silencio de nuevo. Miró hacia un lado, pero la respuesta no estaba sobre ese pupitre vacío con manchas de tinta que miraba con tanto interés con tal de no verla de frente.

\- Escucha. – Murmuró en voz baja sin voltearse hacia ella de nuevo. – Tuviste razón en algunas cosas que dijiste, ¿de acuerdo? Ésta persona, con estos lentes oscuros y este traje fino, e incluso este cabello blanco… No es el verdadero yo. Y sí, me pasaron cosas en mi pasado que me hacen ahora estar en dónde estoy. Pero no hago lo que hago para llamar la atención ni por un grito de ayuda, ni tampoco estoy hambriento de amor ni ninguna de esas tonterías. Cada acción de mi parte es con un único propósito, que me reservo para mí mismo. ¿Entiendes?

En ese momento la volteó a ver de reojo. Esperaba ver algún tipo de reacción, algún tipo de cambio en su expresión, algo, cualquier cosa. Pero Magdalia permaneció igual. Estaba parada, abrazando esas hojas contra su cuerpo, y con su mirada tranquila fija en él. No hubo sorpresa, ni asombro; casi parecía como si hubiera esperado que le dijera eso, y le resultaba indiferente.

Magdalia parpadeó un par de veces, y por varios segundos más no dijo nada. Enishi empezó a sentirse nervioso. ¿Esperaba que dijera algo más?, ¿o por qué no decía nada? Sintió como una gota de sudor le recorría el costado de su rostro. ¿Por qué se sentía así?, no era como si hubiera dicho una mentira, y aunque así fuera, no es como si le importara que lo descubriera o no. ¿Por qué se comportaba tan extraño en compañía de esa chica? Se sentía cómo si volviera a tener diez años… diez años…

\- Entiendo. – Pronunció de pronto la castaña luego de un rato en el que ninguno dijo nada. Se giró un momento hacia la iglesia y una vez más hacia él. – Debo entrar, la misa va a comenzar. Lo invitaría a quedarse, pero no creo que lo haga, y dadas las circunstancias debería de irse lo antes posible.

Sin más, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia adentro.

Y eso era todo. ¿A qué había ido ahí realmente? ¿Sólo a decirle que tenía razón en algunas cosas que había dicho?, ¿a ver si estaba bien?, ¿o realmente deseaba disculparse? No lo sabía. Y para ese entonces, ya no le importaba. Se acomodó su capa azul en los hombros y también se disponía a irse. Pero entonces…

\- Pero hágase esta pregunta, señor Yukishiro. – Escuchó como Magdalia le decía con fuerza. Al girarse de nuevo hacia ella, estaba a un metro de la puerta, y le sonreía levemente. – Si lo que dice es la pura verdad… ¿Por qué me sigue buscando, entonces?

Enishi se sorprendió mucho de oírla decir eso. ¿Por qué la seguía buscando? Sus labios se abrieron como queriendo decir algo, pero no salió nada de ellos. Magdalia tampoco espero a que dijera algo. Siguió su camino, abrió la puerta y se perdió de su vista en el interior del edificio.

El mafioso se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar por un rato, simplemente viendo en silencio la puerta por la que había entrado. De pronto, pasó algo inexplicable: sonrió. Fue una sonrisa leve, que él no podía ver, pero sí sentir, y no podía evitarlo. ¿A qué se debía esa sonrisa?, ¿diversión o felicidad?, ¿había diferencia? No pensó mucho en eso, y para cuando reaccionó de nuevo, ya se encontraba caminando por sí solo por dónde había venido. Tenía que caminar un largo tramo antes de llegar a la casa de Hong-lian, pero no le importaba. Su visita al Barrio Cristiano parecía haber sido inútil, pero… tal vez no del todo.

De pronto, algo que percibió por el rabillo del ojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se detuvo y se giró en esa dirección con curiosidad. A lo lejos, Un grupo de hombres, alrededor de siete u ocho de ellos, se dirigían hacia la iglesia por el frente. Sin embargo, no le parecía que fueran a ir a la misa. Eran hombres grandes, algo aterradores, y armados con palos, e incluso cuchillos. Enishi arqueó ligeramente su ceja derecha. Eso no le daba buena espina…

\- - - -

Para cuando Magdalia ingresó a la iglesia, las personas aún no se terminaban de acomodar en las bancas. El lugar estaba considerablemente lleno, incluso más que la primera vez que habían ido. Aunque sí había algunos rostros ausentes, entre ellos el de aquel hombre mayor que le había hablado tan duramente a su hermano. Le hubiera gustado volver a verlo, hablar con él y preguntarle cómo había conocido a sus padres, y tal vez convencerlo de que las intenciones de su hermano eran sinceras. Pero al parecer, había preferido mantenerse alejado. Entendía sus motivos y no lo juzgaba por eso.

El interior había sido limpiado, ordenado, y llenado de flores. Las bancas habían sido arregladas, al igual que las ventanas. Ahora realmente parecía una digna iglesia cristiana. Pero para un verdadero creyente, no importaba como fuera el lugar; bien podría hincarse o sentarse en la tierra, con el sol sobre él, y aún así sería feliz. Colocó los dibujos de los niños sobre una de las bancas, y entonces caminó hacia su hermano, que hablaba con un hombre y una mujer al pie del altar. Cuando la vio acercarse, terminó su plática con las personas y se giró hacia ella.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – Le preguntó de forma cortante. Magdalia pensó por un segundo que tal vez había visto u oído algo, pero intentó disimular su temor.

\- Estaba recogiendo los dibujos de los niños. – Comentó algo apresurada, señalando hacia la banca en la que había dejado los dibujos.

Shougo permaneció callado, mirándola fijamente. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, y no sabía por qué. No era como si hubiera hecho algo malo, y no era como si él pudiera saber lo que había ocurrido. Y aún así parecía estar intentando leerle la mente, o esperando a que ella misma confesara algo. Lo hacía en ocasiones, y lo odiaba.

\- ¿Dibujos? – Exclamó de pronto, y volteó a ver las hojas de papel que había traído consigo. – Creí que les enseñarías escritura.

\- Ah, sí. – Rió de forma nerviosa. – Al parecer no tengo mucha mano dura con los niños.

Shougo sonrió en ese momento, y luego rió ligeramente, tal vez burlándose de ella, o simplemente divirtiéndose con su comentario. Como fuera, era agradable verlo al parecer de mejor humor, en comparación a cómo había estado los últimos días. El castaño escondió sus brazos en las amplias mangas de su túnica verde, y se giró hacia la enorme cruz colgada en la pared.

\- Hable con Kaioh para que nos consiga un barco a Cantón lo antes posible.

\- ¿Nos vamos de Shanghái? – Preguntó ella a su vez, al parecer algo sorprendida.

\- Aún tenemos otros sitios a los cuales ir antes de volver a Shimabara, Sayo. Y creo que nos hará bien a todos irnos de aquí. ¿O crees que debamos quedarnos aquí más tiempo por algo?

Magdalia suspiró, mirando a otra dirección, y luego negó lentamente con su cabeza. Era obvio que el humor mejorado de su hermano, no significaba que había olvidado todo ese asunto. No le extrañaba que él quisiera irse lo antes posible de ese lugar. Pero, ¿y ella? ¿Tenía tanto apuro de irse como él?

Una conmoción entre las personas de la capilla les llamó la atención en ese momento, y los hizo desviar su atención de la conversación. Varias personas se encontraban viendo en dirección a la entrada principal de la iglesia, y algunos incluso retrocedían, intentando alejarse de ésta. Magdalia notó como de inmediato su hermano comenzó a caminar en esa dirección sin dudarlo, y cómo la gente lo dejaba pasar, o incluso parecían ansiosos de que lo hiciera.

Parados en la entrada, había un grupo de alrededor de siete hombres, la mayoría altos y de apariencia fuerte. Algunos con cabeza rapada, tatuajes en sus brazos, pero todos armados ya fuera con palos de madera, cuchillos, o incluso espadas. Todos ellos miraban alrededor y a las personas frente a ellos con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa que a ninguno de los presentes le inspiraba la menor confianza. Y no era para menos. Nadie sabía quiénes eran esas personas, ni qué hacían ahí.

\- ¿Ésta es la iglesia del Barrio Cristiano? – Comentó divertido el hombre que se encontraba hasta al frente, adentrándose unos pasos más al interior del lugar. Era alto, fornido, y tenía su torso descubierto en el que se veían algunas cicatrices de peleas pasadas. Iba armado con un ancho sable que apoyaba en su hombro por la parte reversa. – Es aún más fea de lo que me esperaba.

Todos los hombres rieron en unisón. Uno de ellos movía libremente el palo que traía en las manos, sin importarle acercarlo peligrosamente a quienes los miraban. Shougo apareció de pronto entre la multitud, y todos los miraron con una amplia sonrisa que les iluminó el rostro, y algunos se ocultaron a sus espaldas, buscando protección. El cristiano se paró firme ante los extraños, y miró a cada uno de ellos con profunda seriedad.

\- ¿Qué desean aquí? – Les preguntó sin más rodeos. Los hombros rieron y fijaron su atención en él.

\- ¿Tú eres Amakusa al que todo mundo llama el Hijo de Dios? – Comentó divertido el mismo hombre fornido.

\- Se ve más delicado de lo que pensé, casi parece una señorita. – Comentó otro de ellos, un hombre alto y delgado de piel oscura.

El hombre hasta el frente del grupo escupió en el piso a unos cuantos centímetros del pie de Shougo. Ese acto pareció horrorizarle, pero no perdió la compostura. Entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos, y dirigió su mano izquierda a su arma en su cintura, tomándola con cuidado por sí le era necesario usarla, y le parecía que así sería dentro de poco.

\- Vinimos a entregarles un saludo muy especial, cristianos. – Le contestó el mismo hombre, alanzando su sable hacia Shougo, hasta colocar la punta de la hoja justo frente a su rostro. – ¿Creen que ustedes, cristianos de pacotilla, pueden venir a Shanghái, hacer lo que les plazca, burlarse del Feng Long y quedarse muy tranquilos? Las cosas no son así.

Los siete hombres rieron con fuerza, como burlándose de ellos. Shougo se quedó tranquilo. Había supuesto que esa intrusión tenía algo que ver con esa desagradable mafia, pero esos hombres se lo habían confirmado. Qué osados al atreverse a hacer algo como eso. Pero no lo asustaban en lo más mínimo.

\- Si el Señor Yukishiro tiene algún problema con la cancelación de nuestro supuesto trato, que venga a decírmelo personalmente si es tan valiente.

\- No vinimos de parte del Maestro Enishi, Cristianito estúpido, sino del Maestro Ming-hu. – Le informó otro de ellos con fuerza.

\- Y él es mucho menos paciente con escoria como la suya, contaminada con las herejías occidentales. – Agregó uno más.

\- ¿Ming-hu?

Shougo arqueó una ceja confundido. No sabía de quién estaban hablando, pero de seguro era alguno de los otros líderes del Feng Long, alguno de los sentados en la mesa aquella noche, o alguno que no había conocido, ni le importaba conocer. Era obvio que habían ido ahí con la sola orden de dar problemas, y él no se las iba a dejar fácil. Se disponía a acercar su mano derecha a su empuñadura y obligar a todos esos sujetos a irse de su iglesia en ese mismo momento, cuando sintió como las manos blancas y delicadas de Magdalia se posaban en la suya.

El Hijo de Dios volteó a verla confundido. Magdalia lo miró fijamente con expresión severa, y luego negó lentamente con su cabeza, pidiéndole que se detuviera. Después lo soltó y se paró recta entre él y los extraños visitantes.

\- Si lo que vinieron a buscar es pelea, les pido de favor que se retiren. – les dijo con firmeza la ojos verdes. – Estamos por empezar nuestra misa de domingo. Claro que si desean quedarse y orar con nosotros, son bienvenidos. Si no, será mejor que se vayan.

Los hombres se le quedaron viendo algo sorprendidos y luego empezaron a murmurar entre ellos mientras la señalaban y miraban de reojo. Tanto a Shougo como a ella le parecieron extrañas esas reacciones, y ambos supusieron que no se debían directamente a lo que había dicho. Todos volvieron a reír divertidos luego de un rato.

\- Oye muñeca, ¿tú eres a la que le disparó el Maestro Enishi? – Preguntó uno de ellos con curiosidad, externando lo que todos los demás querían saber.

Magdalia se sobresaltó sorprendida al oírlos decir eso, pero eso no fue nada en comparación con la reacción de Shougo. Toda la tranquilidad que había mantenido hasta ese momento, se hizo pedazos.

\- ¡¿Disparó?! – Exclamó con fuerza, y entonces se volvió hacia su hermana, que no lo volteaba a ver a los ojos ni de broma. – Sayo, ¿de qué están hablando?

Ella no dijo nada. Intentaba mirar a cualquier lugar, menos a su hermano mayor. Eso era justo lo que quería evitar; ahora las cosas se pondrían peores. El hombre fornido dio un paso al frente, hasta casi pegarse contra ella, obligándola a retroceder.

\- Sí eres tú, ¿o no? – Comentó seguido de otra risilla. – Eres muy hermosa, y al parecer tienes agallas.

\- ¿Qué hiciste para que el Maestro Enishi decidiera dispararte? – Comentó otro de ellos, parándose a lado del primero. Y los demás parecieron empezar a hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Me aceptarías una cena a mí también?

\- No creo que lo haga. Sus expectativas deben de estar ya demasiado altas luego de haber estado en la cama del Maestro Enishi.

\- Yo creo que de hecho no quiso entrar a su cama y por eso le disparó.

\- ¿Será? – Comentó divertido el hombre del sable y con su mano libre se atrevió a tomarla del rostro para alzarla un poco hacia él, provocando que de sus labios surgiera un pequeño gemido de dolor. – Tal vez yo deba dispararle también, pero esta vez que la bala si le dé para que aprenda modales…

Shougo ya había visto y oído demasiado. No sabía qué era ese disparo del que hablaban, pero ya lo descubriría. Esos hombres estaban humillando, e incluso se atrevieron a ponerle una mano encima a su hermana; habían firmado su sentencia de muerte. Estaba a punto de desenvainar y de lanzarse al frente sin el menor temor. Sin embargo, alguien se le adelantó…

\- ¡Déjenla en paz! – Escucharon todos como la voz de Shouzo gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, y ésta resonaba en todo el eco de la capilla.

La figura del joven se elevó de un largo salto por encima de las personas, y luego se lanzó como fiera en dirección al hombre que sujetaba el rostro de Magdalia. Su expresión estaba llena de furia.

Lo siguiente que el hombre del sable supo fue que el pie de Shouzo se plantaba contra su frente, empujándolo con fuerza hacia atrás, chocando contra dos de sus compañeros y haciendo que los tres cayeran al piso. Shouzo aterrizó justo frente a Magdalia, y alzó su brazo frente a ella de forma protectora.

\- ¡Shouzo!, ¡no! – Le gritó la ojos verdes con fuerza, pero ya era tarde.

Los cuatro hombres que seguían de pie se lanzaron contra ellos, tomando ese sólo acto cómo excusa suficiente para comenzar con lo que habían ido a hacer de todas formas. Shouzo no se quedó parado esperándolos unos momentos, y luego también se les abalanzó.

Eso había sido justo lo que quería evitar…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 13**

_¿Qué es lo que obsesiona tanto a Yukishiro Enishi con respecto a los hermanos Amakusa? Una visión se presenta ante Enishi, y una impactante verdad le es revelada. Todo parece haber estado esculpido por la mano de alguien…_

**_Capitulo 14: Tu Voluntad_ **


	14. Capitulo 14. Tu Voluntad

**Rurouni Kenshin**

El Tigre y El Dragón

Wingzemon X

**_Capitulo 14_ **

**_Tu Voluntad_ **

 

**Shanghái, China**

**21 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

Podría haberse ido en el momento en que Magdalia ingreso a la iglesia, sin más. Podría haber salido caminando del Barrio Cristiano hacia la casa de Hong-lian, asistir a esa molesta reunión, ser interrogado, no responder nada realmente, y ya para la noche olvidarse de todo ese asunto. Las cosas hubieran sido mucho más sencillas, y posiblemente ese hubiera sido el final de esa historia. Pero no lo hizo. ¿Fue la decisión adecuada? A futuro, muchas cosas le dirían que sí, pero otras más le dirían que no. Sin saberlo, lo que ocurriría en ese mismo momento desencadenaría una serie de hechos incontrolables para él, y que tendrían repercusiones totalmente inimaginables...

Enishi vio al grupo de hombres acercarse a la iglesia, pero ellos no lo vieron a él. La apariencia de todos ellos era realmente sospechosa, y familiar a la vez. ¿No eran acaso hombres del Feng Long? Tenía la sensación de haber visto antes al menos a dos de ellos, más próximamente, en la comida que habían tenido hace apenas una semana atrás. Claro que podría ser su imaginación. Nunca había puesto mucha atención a los soldados del Feng Long que no fueran los suyos propios, y los hombres de esa apariencia tan dura y agresiva no eran tan raros en Shanghái. Pero fueran o no de su organización, el hecho de que fueran armados y en grupo a la iglesia, era una clara señal de problemas, aunque no para él. Lo que sí tenía era cierta curiosidad de saber qué pasaba, ¿pero eso sería suficiente como para involucrarse y arriesgarse a que el Hijo de Dios entrara en cólera en su contra? Tal vez no, pero igual si lo suficiente para simplemente echar un vistazo.

Disimuladamente se acercó a la parte frontal de la iglesia, pero se quedó afuera, con su espalda recargada contra la pared, justo al lado de la puerta, sólo para escuchar qué ocurría adentro, y luego irse en cuanto lo considerara conveniente. Si el tal Amakusa era tan bueno como todos decían, incluido él mismo, no debería de tener problema de deshacerse de esos tipos si iban a causar desastres. Y aunque no lo fuera, de nuevo no era su problema.

Lo primero que oyó fue a algunos de los hombres hablando.

\- No vinimos de parte del Maestro Enishi, Cristianito estúpido, sino del Maestro Ming-hu. – Comentó uno de ellos con fuerza.

Eso lo explicaba todo; eran hombres de Ming-hu. Enishi rió ligeramente ante la revelación. ¿Ese viejo se hacía el ofendido por la cancelación del trato? En el fondo de seguro era el más feliz con la noticia; ni siquiera había ido a la reunión de la fiesta con tal de no mezclarse con ellos. Pero igual eso no evitaba que la usara como excusa para ir y armar alboroto entre los cristianos que tan poco le simpatizaban. Ese xenofóbico sólo iba a cambiar cuando se muriera.

Luego de un intercambio de palabras, una voz familiar resaltó. No le sorprendía; presentía que tarde o temprano intervendría con alguno de sus habituales discursos.

\- Si lo que vinieron a buscar es pelea, les pido de favor que se retiren. – Escuchó como les decía la voz de Santa Magdalia, acompañada después incluso por una invitación a quedarse a orar con ellos.

De nuevo rió, aunque en esta ocasión se cubrió la boca con una mano para evitar que sus risas resonaran tanto que lo escucharan adentro. Era tan típico de ella; en verdad comenzaba a pensar que estaba un poco loca. Daba igual lo que les dijera, esos hombres de seguro iban con órdenes muy claras por parte de Ming-hu, y no iban dispuestos a negociar algo diferente. De pronto, luego de algunos segundos de silencio, uno de esos hombres dijo algo que le borró la sonrisa de los labios.

\- Oye muñeca, ¿tú eres a la que le disparó el Maestro Enishi?

Los ojos del albino se abrieron por completo al escucharlo. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un claro gritó por parte de Amakusa, que cuestionaba de qué estaban hablando. Bien, tarde o temprano se tenía que enterar; todo Shanghái lo sabía para ese momento, excepto él al parecer. Podía ver a futuro que terminaría por culparlo por ese ataque a su iglesia, más el disparo, y sin duda iría a buscarlo para obtener una explicación, y algo más. No le temía a ese sujeto. Aunque se creyera tan fuerte, a simple vista se veía que era un fanfarrón. Lo único que le preocupaba era qué pensaría...

Enishi se sobresaltó ante el pensamiento que le había cruzado por la mente. ¿Qué palabras se estaban por formular en su cabeza? Intentó repensarlo, intentando encontrar algún tipo de lógica distinta, algo se derivara a un pensamiento distinto al original… pero parecía que no lo había. Resignado, dejó que el pensamiento siguiera su curso, esperando que tal vez éste tuviera de esa forma algo más de sentido: lo único que le preocupaba era qué pensaría Magdalia si hería o mataba a su querido hermano mayor...

No funcionó; seguía sin tener coherencia. Enishi bajó su mirada, contemplando sus pies debajo de él. ¿Por qué eso sería una preocupación para él? No había ningún motivo claro por el que algo como eso le preocupara… Aunque por supuesto, tampoco parecía haber un motivo claro para ir a ese sitio para hablar con ella en primer lugar. Eso se podía justiciar como un mero impulso… ¿Pero esto otro?

 - ¡Déjenla en paz! – Escuchó cómo alguien gritaba con tanta fuerza que las palabras retumbaron en el eco de la iglesia y salían como un disparo por la puerta.

Enishi se asomó rápidamente al interior, sólo para ver como ese chico de cabellos cortos, el que siempre seguía a Magdalia a todos lados, se le lanzaba encima a uno de los hombres de Ming-hu, pateándolo en la frente y derribándolo a él y a otros dos.

\- ¡Shouzo!, ¡no! – Le gritó Magdalia casi como una súplica, pero en ese mismo momento los otros cuatro se les lanzaron encima.

Pese a los intentos de amortiguar las cosas por parte de Magdalia, una pelea se estaba desatando sin poder evitarlo. Para su consuelo, esos sujetos iban con esa disposición y no había nada que pudiera haber hecho para evitarlo.

Los hombres empezaron a atacar a Shouzo con sus armas, y éste los esquivó con rapidez mientras mantenía sus brazos alzados al frente de forma defensiva. No lo hacía mal; se veía que tenía experiencia en combates, a pesar de ser un chiquillo cristiano. Uno de los hombres le lanzó un golpe con su vara de madera. Él se movió con agilidad, hacia un lado, y luego alzó su pierna derecha desde el suelo hasta arriba de forma vertical justo frente al rostro del atacante. A pesar de que su pie ni siquiera tocó al hombre, éste se hizo hacia atrás, como si hubiera recibido un golpe directo en la cara. Eso extrañó al albino. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Enishi dejó de observar al guardaespaldas de Magdalia, y entonces dirigió su atención a Shougo Amakusa. Dos de los hombres lo rodeaban con la clara intención de atacarlo, mientras todas las demás personas ajenas al combate retrocedían, pegando sus espaldas contra las paredes, con caras asustadizas y cobardes. ¿Enserio esperaba usar a esas personas como soldados para su causa?, qué divertido sería ver eso. Uno de los hombres traía un sable consigo, y el otro dos cuchillos. Amakusa tenía su espada en su costado aún enfundada. Enishi parecía algo ansioso de ver de qué era capaz el Hijo de Dios, y si la preocupación hacia su seguridad por parte de Magdalia era tan justificada.

El hombre del sable se le arrojó encima, y lanzó vario ataques contundentes, uno después del otro hacia el hombre castaño. Éste no se mutaba, no titubeaba, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Simplemente se movía con una gracia tal que casi parecía bailar, moviéndose en el lugar justo para que el sable, no sólo no lo tocara, sino que para que el siguiente ataque no lo tuviera en una posición tan fácil. En más de una ocasión estuvo en la posición adecuada de acabar con ese sujeto, pero no lo hizo, y era difícil saber si no lo hacía porque no se daba cuenta de que ello o porque simplemente no deseaba hacerlo. El otro hombre de los cuchillos también se unió a la contienda, pero no representó ningún agravante para él. Igualmente lo esquivaba con una increíble agilidad que casi lo hacía desaparecer ante sus ojos de un parpadeo a otro.

Luego de varios segundos de simplemente esquivar, Amakusa retiró su arma de la cinta en su cintura, pero con todo y su funda sin sacarla de ésta. Con el pomo de la empuñadura golpeó al hombre del sable justo en la muñeca, con la fuerza y precisión adecuada para lastimarlo y hacerlo que soltara su arma. Luego giró sobre su cuerpo para agarrar impulso y hacer que la vaina de su espada lo golpeara justo en el costado derecho de su rostro, a la altura de su oreja. El impacto fue tan grande que el hombre tambaleó un par de pasos en esa dirección tras el empujón, y luego cayó sentado y mareado. El hombre de los cuchillos se sorprendió al ver esto, pero intentó recobrar la compostura y volver a atacar, estando a espaldas de su objetivo. Amakusa ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Se agachó hasta que su barbilla casi tocó el suelo y los cuchillos pasaron muy por encima de su cabeza. Giró su cuerpo en el piso e hizo que su vaina barriera los pies del hombre haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Con el mismo impulso que había logrado con el giro, se elevó unos centímetros en el aire, sólo para caer de pie justo sobre el pecho y abdomen del hombre, provocándole tanto dolor, que éste se quedó tirado revolcándose.

Shougo Amakusa acababa de derrotar a dos hombres armados con total facilidad, sin ser tocado y sin siquiera sacar su espada. Eso había sido realmente impresionante, y todas las personas de la capilla lo miraban con rostros iluminados y asombrados. Enishi también lo miraba, pero su reacción no era como la de ellos... O no mucho.

El mafioso también se encontraba mirando sorprendido los movimientos del Hijo de Dios. Otro de los hombres de Ming-hu se le lanzaba para atacarlo, pero él lo repelía prácticamente de la misma forma y con la misma facilidad. Era rápido, era ágil, era realmente un experto en el combate, y era capaz de acabar con su enemigo sin siquiera necesitar sacar su espada. Su sola presencia incluso parecía estar ya afectando a sus enemigos. Una gran energía lo acompañaba, y aunque ellos no fueran conscientes de eso, esa energía los golpeaba y los dejaba como presas fáciles. Era realmente un habilidoso guerrero. Pero no era eso lo que tenía a Enishi con sus ojos abiertos como dos lunas llenas, sus labios ligeramente separados, e incluso su rostro un poco pálido. No era específicamente que las habilidades de ese hombre le resultaran tan impresionantes que provocaran que inconscientemente se parara en la puerta principal totalmente expuesto y sin importarle ser visto, sólo para poder ver mejor. No, se trataba de algo mucho más extraño que eso.

Enishi admiraba por completo los movimientos de ese hombre, como esquivaba, como saltaba, como mantenía esa expresión fría e indiferente mientras luchaba, como movía su arma aún dentro de su vaina de esa forma tan diestra. Esos movimientos, esa agilidad... Enishi sintió que sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Él conocía esa técnica... Pero era imposible, no podía ser cierto.

El hombre alto y fornido al que Shouzo había pateado, alzó su arma hasta lo más alto para luego dejarla caer con fuerza de forma vertical hacia Shougo. Éste retrocedió y la hoja de la espada impactó contra el suelo de concreto, quedándose incrustada en éste. Shougo entonces tomó su arma envainada de la empuñadura con su mano derecha, y su mano izquierda la posó sobre la reversa de la vaina, cerca de la punta. Acto seguido, se elevó con fuerza con un largo salto

\- ¡Ryu Sho Sen! – Gritó con fuerza y entonces empujó su arma hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que saltaba, haciendo que el lomo de la funda golpeara la mandíbula del hombre desde abajo. Éste fue lanzado hacia atrás por el impacto, y aún antes de caer de espaldas al suelo ya se encontraba inconsciente.

Enishi se tuvo que sujetar del marco de la puerta para no caer de la impresión. No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma escena. Shougo sujetando su arma de esa forma, saltando y golpeando a su enemigo en la parte inferior de la mandíbula. Cada vez que la repasaba, la apariencia de Shougo, de su enemigo, de todo su alrededor, se iba distorsionando. De pronto, quien realizaba el salto ya no era Shougo Amakusa, su espada no estaba aún guardada en su vaina, y el escenario en el que se desarrollaba tan escena no era esa pequeña iglesia. Se volvió tan claro para él que en verdad, sintió que estaba de pie ahí. Podía ver esa cabellera rojiza, meneándose en el aire, el filo de esa espada degollando a su enemigo, la sangre brotando a chorros, llegando a manchar ese rostro inexpresivo... y esa cicatriz.

Sintió la enorme necesidad de gritar, pero llevó de inmediato su mano a su boca, apretando con fuerza su rostro para evitarlo. Se sentía mareado. ¿En dónde estaba realmente? Intentaba repetirse a sí mismo el año, la fecha, el lugar, pero esas palabras empezaban a carecer de sentido para él. ¿Quién era la persona peleando delante de él?, ¿era ese cristiano japonés que había ido a amenazarlo hace apenas unos días atrás?, ¿o acaso era...?

\- ¡Muy bien!, ¡Quietos todos! – Escuchó como la voz grave de uno de los hombres de Ming-hu gritaba, y como una luz al final de un oscuro camino, llamó lo suficiente su atención como para obligarlo a alzar su mirada.

Ese hombre, delgado, de piel oscura, con un chaleco verde y el torso descubierto, y algunas marcas de golpes en el rostro, se había escabullido hacia Magdalia mientras Shouzo peleaba con sus demás compañeros. Estaba de pie, justo detrás de ella, y le sujetaba su brazo izquierdo con fuerza contra su espalda para someterla, mientras en su otra mano empuñaba un revolver negro, cuyo cañón pegaba contra su cabeza. La ojos verdes parecía atónita, y aún no entendía bien qué había pasado. En un parpadeo, en un sólo e insignificante descuido, ya se encontraba en esa situación.

\- ¡Santa Magdalia! – Exclamó Shouzo furioso, y estaba por lanzársele encima hasta que vio como el hombre jalaba el martillo del revolver hasta atrás, frenándolo en seco. El propio Shougo se quedó inmóvil al ver esto, pero no por eso su enojo fue menor, sino lo contrario.

Enishi ya no miraba a Shougo, sino que tenía toda su atención puesta en Magdalia y en su captor. Su mente seguía divagando. Todo lo veía borroso, sin ningún sentido. ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo? Eran dos personas, una tomando a la otra. ¿Quién era la persona a la que tenían cautiva? Era Magdalia; sí, tenía que ser ella... ¿O no lo era? ¿No lo era? La imagen ante él se volvió totalmente nítida, y en efecto a quién miraba… no era a la cristiana. Era otra mujer, diferente, con expresión de asombro y de miedo, de cabellos negros, y un hermoso kimono blanco...

\- ¡Tú tira tu arma, cristiano! – Le ordenó el delincuente a Shougo. – ¡Hazlo ahora!

Shougo analizaba todas las posibilidades que tenía de moverse lo suficientemente rápido hasta ese sitio y dejarlo fuera de combate, y no le eran escasas. Sin embargo... Todo movimiento involucraba arriesgar la vida de su hermana. El dedo de ese hombre temblaba contra el gatillo, y lo único que necesitaba era sufrir una horrible sorpresa para que un disparo se le escapara, y entonces... No podía siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad. ¿Confiaba tanto en sus habilidades como para apostar la vida de su hermana menor a ellas? No, no había forma de que la expusiera de esa forma, de ninguna manera. Lentamente fue bajando hasta dejar su espada en el piso.

El maleante sonrió triunfante al ver este acto de supuesta sumisión por parte de su enemigo. Lo único que tendría que hacer era rápidamente dirigir su arma del rostro de esa linda chica al del tal Hijo de Dios, y entonces todo habría terminado, con un solo disparo; de seguro el Maestro Ming-hu lo premiaría por eliminar a una basura cristiana y provocadora como esa. Sin embargo, justo cuando ya pensaba haber hecho la jugada ganadora, algo lo tomó por sorpresa. Sintió como le tomaban con fuerza de la muñeca que sujetaba la pistola y la alzaba para que el cañón apuntara al techo. Soltó un fuerte grito de dolor al aire, pues al apretón era tan fuerte que pensó que le rompería la muñeca. Tiró del gatillo dos veces por mera intuición, y las balas atravesaron el techo. Las personas gritaron asustadas por el estruendo, y se agacharon hasta quedar contra el piso. Su otra mano también fue tomada con la misma fuerza, obligándolo a soltar a Magdalia. Aún no procesaba por completo qué estaba pasando, y mucho menos quién lo estaba sujetando, cuando sintió como sus pies se separaban del piso, sus ojos se posaban sobre el techo, y luego toda la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas. Su cuerpo fue lanzado con fuerza por los aires, dando un giro para luego caer boca abajo contra el piso. Su barbilla se raspó, y su arma se soltó de su mano, deslizándose por el piso hasta caer a los pies de las personas.

Todos voltearon a ver en su dirección. El hombre caído no había visto lo ocurrido, pero el resto sí, y aún así no estaban muy seguros de comprenderlo. Alguien había aparecido de la nada, se había colocado detrás del captor, lo había tomado y apartado de la chica, pero luego lanzarlo con un movimiento rápido. Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa, y muchos no lo pudieron ver con claridad. En un segundo la chica castaña estaba sujetada y con el cañón de la pistola contra su cabeza, y al siguiente el hombre estaba tirado, y un extraño estaba ahora de pie frente a ella. Para algunos era un completo extraño. Para otros, como Shougo y Shouzo, fue claramente reconocible, pero no por eso menos sorprendente.

Enishi estaba parado justo delante de Magdalia. Sus hombros subían y bajaban mientras jadeaba. Sus ojos desorbitados se encontraban fijos en el hombre que acababa de lanzar, y que apenas intentaba recuperarse. Sus puños se apretaban con tanta fuerza que sus uñas casi atravesaban la carne de sus palmas.

\- ¿Maestro... Enishi? – Escucharon como uno de los hombres de Ming-hu murmuraba con confusión al reconocerlo. Él y el resto se habían quedado congelados y mirándose entre sí ante la presencia repentina del albino.

Magdalia también miró atónita a su extraño salvador. Él le estaba dando la espalda, pero su cabello y atuendo blanco no le eran nada desconocidos; después de todo, hacía apenas unos minutos que se había despedido de él en el patio.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Le preguntó con un murmullo, no muy discreto. – Le dije que se fuera...

Enishi ni siquiera la escuchaba, y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el captor ya estaba levantándose y él se le lanzó encima como fiera antes de que lo hiciera. Lo tomó de sus ropas y lo azotó de espaldas con fuerza contra el piso de concreto. Él apenas y pudo distinguir la mancha blanca de su cabello agitándose frente a sus ojos, antes de que Enishi alzara su puño derecho para luego hacerlo caer con mucha fuerza contra su rostro, golpeándolo en su costado derecho a la altura de la nariz. Quedó prácticamente semiinconsciente en ese momento, pero eso no detuvo a su atacante. Volvió a alzar su puño y volvió a golpearlo, una, dos, tres veces más. No se detenía por nada, parecía estar enloquecido. Algo de sangre surgió del hombre, manchando su puño y sus ropas blancas.

La escena era demasiado impactante. Muchos de los presentes en la iglesia, sobre todo los niños y las mujeres, desviaron su mirada hacia otro lado. El resto de los hombres del Feng Long estaban petrificados. Sentían que tenían que ir y ayudar a su compañero... Pero el hombre que lo golpeaba con tanta furia, no sólo era uno de los siete líderes del Feng Long, era el Número Uno, ¿qué podrían hacer ellos ante eso?

Enishi continuó, totalmente extraído, sumido en su propia cabeza. En su mente seguía sin estar en ese lugar y sin estar golpeando específicamente a ese hombre. Su mente divagaba, y volaba por otros sitios y épocas. ¿A quién estaba golpeando realmente? No le importaba, no le importaba en lo más mínimo quién fuera. Lo único que le importaba era que se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima... ¿a quién...?

\- ¡Detente! – Le gritó Magdalia con ímpetu, y de inmediato se aferró con ambos brazos a su brazo derecho para intentar detenerlo y que no arrojara un sólo golpe más. – ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!, ¡no sigas!

Al principio esa voz le pareció un eco muy lejano, pero el jalón que intervenía en el libre movimiento de su brazo le resultó más tangible. Se detuvo de golpe y giró su mirada hacia la persona que lo estaba deteniendo. Los primeros segundos, su mirada borrosa aún distinguió la silueta de la misma mujer, de cabellos negros, y kimono blanco y puro. Pero poco a poco esta ilusión se fue disolviendo, hasta que la realidad se volvió totalmente clara para él. El cabello castaño y los ojos verdes de Magdalia, así como su vestido verde y rosa remplazaron la imagen anterior. La cristiana, se abrazaba de su brazo con fuerza, aprisionándolo y mirándolo con enojo. Fue hasta entonces en que empezó a caer en cuenta de dónde estaba y de qué acababa de hacer…

Su mano izquierda aún se aferraba al chaleco del hombre caído, que estaba desmayado, y con la cara totalmente golpeada, hinchada y ensangrentada, pero aparentemente aún convida… por poco. Volteó entonces a su alrededor, mirando a todas las personas que lo miraban confundidos y asustados, incluyendo los hombres de Ming-hu, que parecían los más afectados.

\- Ah, maestro Enishi... – Murmuró con duda uno de ellos, alzando sus manos al frente como si se estuviera rindiendo. – No sabíamos que usted y esa chica aún... El Maestro Ming-hu…

Enishi hacía caso omiso de las disculpas del hombre; estaba más concentrado en intentar dar completa claridad a sus acciones. ¿Había atacado a ese hombre para proteger... a Magdalia? Pero no era ella a quién estaba salvado, no era ella la que estaba cautiva con una pistola contra su cabeza. Pero luego de pensarlo con más cuidado, se dio cuenta de que la alternativa era imposible; la persona a la que creía haber rescatado, no estaba ahí... Soltó el chaleco del individuo y éste se desplomó por completo al piso. Desorientado, se zafó con fuerza del agarre de Magdalia, y luego se dirigió con pasos rápidos pero torpes a la puerta. Nadie lo detuvo, pero todos los siguieron con la mirada hasta que salió de la iglesia y desapareció de sus vistas.

El aire en la iglesia se tornó profundamente incomodo luego de eso. Los hombres del Feng Long se volvieron a mirar entre sí, esperando alguna respuesta a la pregunta que le cruzaba a todos en ese momento: _"¿Y ahora qué?"_

\- Vámonos, será lo mejor. – Comentó uno de ellos secándose el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo.

Sin ofrecer explicación o disculpa alguna, empezaron a levantar a los caídos, en especial al golpeado por Enishi, y luego avanzaron hacia la puerta. Igualmente nadie los detuvo.

\- Santa Magdalia, ¿se encuentra usted bien? – Le preguntó Shouzo, apresurándose a su lado para ayudarla a levantarse de nuevo.

\- Sí, no pasó nada, Shouzo; tranquilo.

Nada que lamentar al menos, o eso creía ella. El Enishi que había entrado de esa forma a golpear a ese hombre, era muy similar al Enishi que le había disparado aquella noche en el restaurante. Confundido, desorientado, furioso. Aún no sabía qué cruzaba por la mente de ese hombre, pero era obvio que era aún peor de lo que había supuesto.

Una vez que los hombres del Feng Long se fueron, incluido Enishi, la atención de la japonesa se centró ahora primero en su hermano, y luego en el resto de la gente. Shougo tenía su mirada dura y fija en la puerta. La aparición tan repentina del jefe del Feng Long en escena, y lo que había hecho, causó mucha confusión en su mente. Por su lado, el resto de las personas estaban aún peor. Tenían miedo y duda en sus rostros. No entendían qué había ocurrido, porqué esos hombres habían ido a molestarlos, y por qué ese otro había intervenido de esa forma tan agresiva. Magdalia notó eso e intentó calmar las cosas.

\- Tranquilos, todo está bien. – Les dijo con una sonrisa, alzando sus manos hacia ellos. – Todo esto no fue más que un malentendido.

\- Pero esos eran hombres del Feng Long. – Señaló un hombre entre la multitud. – Nunca nos habían molestado antes, ¿por qué ahora...?

\- No se preocupen por nada. – Intervino de inmediato Shougo Amakusa, colocando de nuevo su espada en su costado y volteándose hacia ellos. – Yo me encargaré personalmente de que el Feng Long no nos moleste nunca más. Es una promesa.

Magdalia se sobresaltó por esas palabras, pues parecían en verdad una amenaza. ¿Qué era lo que tenía pensado hacer? Las palabras de Shougo parecieron tranquilizar un poco a las personas. Para bien o para mal, se había ganado rápidamente la confianza de las personas del Barrio Cristiano, y luego de ver de frente sus increíbles habilidades de combate, eso había ido en aumento. Pero, por su lado, Magdalia no se sentía calmada. Viró de nuevo su mirada hacia la puerta, recordando lo que acababa de ocurrir e intentando encontrarle un sentido.

\- - - -

El carruaje de Yukishiro Enishi había llegado hasta la casa de Hong-lian y se había estacionado justo frente a las escaleras de la puerta principal de ésta. Pero había un problema: Yukishiro Enishi no iba en él. Hei-shin y el resto de los líderes ya estaban adentro esperando, y el invitado de honor aún no aparecía. Xung-Liang se encontraba afuera de la casa a lado del carruaje, mirando constantemente hacia el portón principal, esperando divisarlo en algún momento. ¿Por qué se había bajado así del carruaje?, ¿y por qué lo había permitido tan fácil? No era que tuviera miedo de que le pasara algo, pero desde aquella noche había estado comportándose muy extraño. No sabía qué le había dicho o hecho esa chica, pero había sido lo necesario para quebrar algo dentro de él. Y por eso, tenía miedo de las cosas que podría llegar a hacer si lo dejaba solo. Ya había pasado casi media hora, y Hei-shin salía cada diez minutos a preguntarle si había aparecido, y cada vez que le decía que no se le veía más molesto. En cualquier momento saldría por tercera vez, y aún no tenía una respuesta diferente que darle.

Y entonces escuchó el portón abrirse y rechinar. Dos sirvientes lo abrían para dejarle el paso libre a Enishi, que caminaba con la mirada baja y casi tambaleándose por el camino de baldosas. Xung corrió apresurado en cuanto lo vio, pero se detuvo en seco al ver que sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre.

\- ¡Maestro Enishi!, ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! – Le preguntó con fuerza, pero Enishi siguió caminando de largo, pasando a su lado sin siquiera verlo.

\- Ésta no es mi sangre, Xung. – Fue lo único que lo escuchó decir al pasar a su lado.

El guardia lo siguió mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada. Eso era justo lo que se temía, que estando solo cometiera alguna locura. Si no era su sangre, ¿de quién era?, ¿qué era lo que había hecho? De nuevo se veía extraño, tal y como había salido del restaurante hace dos noches.

Justo cuando llegó hasta el pie de las escaleras, Hei-shin y dos de sus guardaespaldas se pararon la puerta principal. En cuanto lo vio, su expresión se acaloró y de inmediato bajó las escaleras a pasos rápidos.

\- Enishi, ¿se puede saber en dónde estabas? – Le preguntó molesto, mientras miraba de reojo su saco manchado. – Todo el mundo te está esperando. ¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿A quién le disparaste ahora?

Al igual que con Xung, Enishi no volteó a verlo en lo más mínimo. De hecho, no dejó de caminar, ni empezó a subir las escaleras hacia la casa. En su lugar se giró hacia el carruaje, abrió la puerta y empezó a subirse.

\- No asistiré a la reunión, encárgate de todo Hei-shin. – Le contestó de forma cortante, ya sentado en el interior del coche.

\- ¿Cómo que no asistirás? Toda esta reunión es sólo por ti. – Le empezó a decir con insistencia, acercándose al coche, pero Enishi azotó la puerta antes de que pudiera acercarse más. Aún así, el mafioso metió parte de su cabeza por la ventanilla para seguir hablándole. – ¡Todos esperan oír una explicación sobre lo sucedido!, ¡¿qué esperas que yo les diga?!

Enishi estaba algo ido. Recargado por completo contra su asiento, con su cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos cerrados. No escuchaba lo que Hei-shin le decía, o fingía no escuchar. Del otro lado del coche, Xung también miraba por la ventanilla al interior, sin saber qué hacer. Pero Enishi se lo dejó muy sencillo.

\- ¿Vienes o te quieres quedar a tomar té con Hong-lian, Xung? – Murmuró con fuerza sin abrir los ojos.

Xung-Liang se sobresaltó y rápidamente abrió la otra puerta y se subió de un salto, sentándose delante de él.

\- Vámonos... ¡Ya! – Exclamó con fuerza el albino.

Su chofer tomó de inmediato las riendas e hizo que los caballos arrancaran en ese mismo momento. Ni siquiera espero a que Hei-shin e apartara lo suficiente del vehículo, y su cuerpo fue prácticamente lanzado hacia atrás, y hubiera caído al piso de no haber sido detenido por sus dos hombres. Sin importarle lo sucedido, de inmediato se incorporó y avanzó varios pasos al frente, mirando como el carruaje salía del terreno de la casa.

\- ¡Enishi! – Le gritó furioso. – ¡Vuelve acá maldita sea!

Sus gritos no sirvieron de nada.

\- - - -

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos, y el interior del carruaje se mantuvo en un lúgubre silencio que Xung-Liang no se atrevía a cambiar. Enishi se había quedado sentado en su lugar, con sus codos apoyados contra sus rodillas, su espalda arqueada al frente y su rostro apoyado contra sus dedos entrecruzados. El cabello le cubría la cara, y ni un musculo de su cuerpo se movía. Parecía una estatua, o incluso un cadáver. De hecho, hubo unos momentos en los que le cruzó por la cabeza que estaba muerto, pues ni siquiera parecía respirar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué tanto pensaba?, ¿estaba pensando en algo siquiera?

Xung sabía que a menor o mayor medida, el asunto del restaurante le había traído problemas, y el hecho de haber decidido simplemente faltar a esa reunión podía traerle más. Podría ser el líder del Feng Long, pero aún así había reglas que cumplir, incluso para él.

Algo resonó de pronto. Un sonido pequeño, pero que resaltaba en el silencio. Un sonido que surgió de los labios del albino y luego calló. Era una risilla, una pequeña, o al menos la primera. La que le siguió unos segundos después fue más fuerte y más larga. De la nada, se volvió a recargar por completo contra su asiento, y empezó a reír con gran fuerza, de una forma tan extraña que incluso el guardia frente a él se intimidó.

\- ¿Maestro?, ¿qué le pa…?

\- Hiten Mitsugi Ryu. – Soltó de golpe entre risa y risa sin dejarlo terminar su pregunta. – ¡Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!

Xung lo miró confundido. No entendía lo que acababa de decir. ¿Era un nombre?, ¿o tal vez alguna expresión japonesa?, ¿Y por qué lo pronunciaba de esa forma? Todos lo decían de vez en cuando, e incluso él lo llegaba a pensar en ocasiones, pero esa fue la primera vez que realmente empezó a converse de Yukishiro Enishi no estaba muy bien de su cabeza…

\- ¡Cambia el curso! – Dijo con fuerza, tocando con los nudillos la pared del coche para llamar la atención del chofer. – Vamos directo a la Casa Norte, ¿me oíste? Y sin ninguna escala.

El chofer de inmediato giró en una esquina, y luego en otra para prácticamente dirigirse en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigían originalmente.

Xung estaba aturdido por tantos exabruptos. La Casa Norte era una de las casas secundarias que Enishi tenía. Estaba al norte de la ciudad, cerca de las afueras. Prácticamente nunca iba ahí, y muchas veces se preguntaba para qué la tenía realmente.

\- ¿Por qué quiere ir a la Casa Norte, Maestro?

Enishi, sonrió divertido, y entonces se asomó hacia la ventanilla. Sus labios se movieron ligeramente y un sonido surgió de éste. No pudo oírlo con claridad, pero estaba casi convencido de que era algo similar a lo que había dicho antes: _“Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu”_.

\- Contacta a Jiang lo antes posible. – Soltó de golpe, omitiendo su pregunta. – Tengo una misión muy importante para ustedes dos...

Xung perdió toda esperanza de que Enishi tuviera pensado decirle más que eso, así que simplemente asintió con su cabeza indicándole que haría lo que le pidió.

Enishi sonreía ampliamente de oreja a oreja. ¿Se encontraba feliz? No, emocionado o extasiado era lo más correcto. Había tardado tiempo en procesar todo lo ocurrido. Primero tuvo que sobreponerse a la impresión inicial, y luego al extraño trance en el que había caído. Pero una vez que pudo olvidarse de eso y enfocarse, todo se volvió claro, todas las piezas encajaron de una forma perfecta, increíble. Eso no podía ser una coincidencia, no había forma. Algunos dirían que es el destino, otros que fue obra misma de los cielos; para él, era algo distinto.

Enishi volvió a reír, aunque de manera más disimulada mientras seguía mirando hacia el exterior. Su mente estaba extraída en sí misma. No le importaba lo que pasaba en el interior de ese carruaje o afuera en la calle. Él sólo pensaba en una cosa.

\- _"Lo sabía, sabía que me habías puesto a estos dos en mi camino por una razón."_ – Pronunciaba en su cabeza, como si hablara con alguien más. – _"Había algo en ellos que me atraía y no sabía qué era. Pero ahora todo tiene sentido. Todo esto tiene que ser tu voluntad, y sólo tu voluntad... Oneesan..."_

\- - - -

Shougo y Magdalia calmaron como pudieron a las personas, y continuaron con la misa como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque muchas personas seguían nerviosas. Una vez que la ceremonia terminó, se quedaron junto con un grupo de personas a arreglar la iglesia y guardar todo. Luego de terminar, salieron y cerraron por completo el lugar. Habían colocado puertas y candados nuevos para que nadie entrara y la dañara en la noche, y que sólo la gente del barrio tuviera llave. Esperaban que de esa forma la iglesia se mantuviera bonita e inmaculada, como se merecía estar.

Ya cerca del ocaso, y luego de cerrar la puerta trasera, todos se reunieron en la principal. La cerraron también con llave, y luego Shougo le entregó ésta a uno de los hombres más ancianos. Todos se despidieron de ellos, incluso besándole sus manos al Hijo de Dios como señal de devoción. Al final, Shougo, Magdalia y Shouzo se quedaron solos frente a la iglesia. Ya sin nadie alrededor, sin nadie que escuchara, era momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Shougo había omitido hablar con más detalle de lo que pasó por la misa, pero Magdalia sabía muy bien que ese era el momento del interrogatorio, y no podía salir nada bueno de eso. Cuando las últimas personas se empezaron a alejar, volteó a ver al cielo, pensativa. El sol poco a poco se acercaba a los edificios. Empezaría esconderse en cualquier momento, y el cielo se tornaría anaranjado, para luego volverse negro poco a poco. Los atardeceres en Shanghái eran hermosos, pese a que en general la ciudad no era muy agradable.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Sayo? – Escuchó como su hermano soltaba al fin. Ella seguía con su mirada en el cielo.

\- No pasó nada, hermano.

\- Esos sujetos dijeron que te dispararon. ¿Eso no es nada?

 - No es lo que crees. Escucha… Las cosas se me salieron un poco de control, pero no me pasó nada. Fue sólo un incidente sin importancia.

Era claro que no le creía. No podía negar que él mismo la vio cuando llegó esa noche; no tenía ni un rasguño visible, mucho menos un agujero de bala. Pero tal vez le molestaba más el hecho de que no le hubiera hablado del disparo, más que el disparo en sí.

\- ¿Y qué estaba haciendo ese sujeto aquí? – Le preguntó de golpe, casi acusándola.

\- Sólo vino a ver si estaba bien.

\- ¡¿Entonces sí sabías que estaba aquí y no me lo dijiste?!

\- ¡¿Escuchas lo que te digo?! – El tono de Magdalia también se acrecentó; Shouzo sentía estar en medio de una pelea. – Él sólo vino a hablar conmigo…

\- ¿Y por coincidencia estos sujetos se presentaron en la iglesia al mismo tiempo?

Magdalia calló y respiró lentamente, intentando permanecer calmada. No le gustaba que la estuvieran regañando, pero debía mantener la calma; no ganaría nada con enojarse con todo eso.

\- No sé si fue una coincidencia o no, pero estoy segura de que el señor Yukishiro no tuvo nada que ver con esos individuos. Él no tenía motivos para hacer tal cosa, y además ellos dijeron que venían de parte de alguien más.

\- Da lo mismo de parte de quién venían, Sayo. Él es el jefe de todos ellos. Es como si él mismo lo hubiera hecho. Ha estado jugando con nosotros desde que llegamos a esta ciudad, pero no lo toleraré más.

\- Tú no lo entiendes, hermano. Él no es una mala persona. Yo sé que él no…

\- ¡Basta ya, Sayo!, ¡basta! – Le gritó con mucha fuerza, notándosele realmente exasperado. Magdalia retrocedió un paso, sobresaltada. – Deja de tomar a ese sujeto como tu proyecto personal. No todos tienen una bondad interna como te gustaría creer, y no tienes el poder de cambiarlos a todos.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? – Murmuró con molestia, endureciendo la mirada. – ¿Crees que tú eres el más indicado para hablar sobre qué poder tengo y cuál no?

Y luego sólo hubo silencio, no porque ya no tuvieran nada que decir, sino porque ninguno estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Simplemente permanecieron inmóviles, uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente a los ojos como si pelearan con sus solas miradas, y la convicción y terquedad sí eran campos en las que podían darse competencia el uno al otro.

Shouzo había permanecido en silencio durante todo ese intercambio de palabras. Él sabía muy bien que no era algo en lo que tuviera derecho de meterse. Y aunque lo tuviera, ¿exactamente qué diría? Su lado consciente y razonado le decía que la preocupación de Shougo era más que justificada, y que tenía toda la razón en tomar esas medidas. Pero, pese a que las acciones de Magdalia en los últimos días habían sido algo extrañas, y aunque él no veía nada bueno en ese sujeto de pelos blancos como ella tanto repetía, seguía teniendo una profunda fe en ella, y ponerse en su contra no era una opción para él. Así que, por raro que pareciera, se sentía bien de no ser incluido en la discusión.

\- Dime la vedad, Sayo. – Murmuró de pronto el castaño, rompiendo el silencio. – ¿Este sujeto es sólo otra más de tus acciones caritativas?, ¿o tienes algún otro tipo de interés en él?

\- ¿Qué? – Respondió ella, casi asombrada por su pregunta. – ¿De qué me estás acusando, hermano?

\- No lo sé. Pero el baile, la cena, el cómo lo defiendes y hasta proteges. No quiero pensar que mi única hermana…

\- ¡No digas más, hermano! – Le gritó con fuerza, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que estuviera a punto de decir. – Me estás ofendiendo. Esperaría esa clase de comentarios de cualquier otra persona, menos de ti.

Shougo ya no respondió nada más. Ciertamente la idea era prácticamente imposible, pero no le parecía que el interés de su hermana en ese hombre fuera el mismo que en otras ocasiones. Pero no quería postergar eso por más tiempo. Cerró los ojos, respiró lentamente y se dio media vuelta. Magdalia sabía muy bien que cuando hacia eso, era señal de que no tenía pensado seguir hablando del mismo tema.

\- Ustedes dos vuelvan a la posada y espérenme ahí.

\- ¿Pero tú a dónde irás, hermano?

\- Tú sabes muy bien a dónde voy. No me importa qué más digas, yo me encargaré de terminar con esto ahora mismo.

Magdalia se sorprendió de escucharlo decir eso. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que pensaba? ¿Iría a la casa de ese sujeto a enfrentarlo? ¿Y hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar cuando lo hiciera? Llevó su mano derecha hacia su medallón, y lo tomó con fuerza entre sus dedos. ¿Sentía preocupación? ¿Pero por quién exactamente…?

La presencia repentina de alguien más llamó la atención de los tres. Parado a unos cinco o seis metros de ellos, entre las sombras que los edificios empezaban a formar por el descenso del sol, se encontraba una persona de estatura baja, que los miraba fijamente con frialdad. Tenía una capa café claro, gastada que le cubría prácticamente todo el cuerpo, y sólo dejaba a la vista su larga barba blanca y su cabeza calva.

\- ¿Señor Chi? – Pronunció confundida la ojos verdes al reconocerlo. Shougo también lo reconoció, y se notó de inmediato en su expresión.

El mismo hombre anciano que los había enfrentado en su primera visita al Barrio Cristiano, y quien se había mantenido al margen de todo, sobre todo de ellos, durante esos últimos días. El hecho de que pareciera tan de repente y en ese momento, los tomaba por sorpresa, y los confundía a la vez.

Chi parpadeó un par de veces y miró a cada uno de ellos en silencio. Primero a Magdalia, luego a Shouzo, y por último a Shougo, centrándose principalmente en éste.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con usted, señor Amakusa?

El rostro se Shougo se tensó un poco al escuchar tal petición. No sabía bien cómo reaccionar. En el fondo esperaba tener una oportunidad para volver a hablar con él, y con aquellos que no lo apoyaban, no para convencerlos de lo contrario, sino simplemente para expresarles claramente sus deseos e intenciones de frente. Pero luego de lo ocurrido esa tarde, no pensaba que era lo más oportuno, no en ese momento.

\- Me temo que no puedo ahora. Necesito ocuparme de algo muy…

\- Debo insistir, señor Amakusa. – Recalcó de golpe y con fuerza el hombre mayor. – Tiene que ver con sus padres.

Esto sorprendió a Shougo y a Magdalia por igual. ¿Sus padres? Ambos recordaban que la primera vez que lo conocieron, les había mencionado que conoció a sus padres, pero no había dado mayores detalles al respecto. Shougo, sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que no le podía decir nada sobre sus padres que él no supiera ya, y era más que obvio que lo que realmente buscaba era hablar sobre lo que había dicho el otro día, y de cómo la gente había reaccionado al respecto. Christopher Ribbons le había dicho que ellos dos eran amigos, y de seguro compartían la misma opinión sobre sus planes.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Serviría de algo ir a hablar con ese hombre? ¿Podría decirle algo importante sobre sus padres o él decirle algo para convencerlo de ver con mejores ojos sus deseos de una Tierra Sagrada en Shimabara?

\- Acompáñeme, por favor. – Escuchó como Chi lo volvía a llamar, y se daba media vuelta, comenzando a adentrándose más entre los edificios del barrio.

Aparentemente no le importaba si quería hablar con él o no; él ya había tomado la decisión de que hablarían. Esa actitud no le era nada agradable, pero respetaba el que se sintiera así.

\- Vayan a la posada como se los indique. – Les dijo a sus dos acompañantes, antes de empezar a andar en la misma dirección que Chi. – Hablo enserio, Sayo. No me desobedezcas de nuevo.

No espero a que alguno diera una respuesta, y se alejó caminando. Era parecido a aquella noche, en la que aquel misterioso carruaje lo fue a recoger en la posada, y antes de irse le lanzó una amenaza similar a esa, y se fue. Ella no había obedecido, y de ello se derivaban todos esos problemas realmente. En esa ocasión no tenía pensado repetirlo. Su intención era en efecto ir a la posada, y dejar que su hermano se encargara de lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, aún seguía preocupada por lo que fuera a hacer. ¿Sería capaz de realmente… matar a ese hombre? Y si lo hacía… ¿Qué haría o sentiría ella al respecto?

\- Santa Magdalia. – Escuchó que Shouzo le hablaba. Aparentemente se había quedado sumida en esos pensamientos por más de lo deseado. – ¿Nos vamos?

Magadalia asintió lentamente con su cabeza, y empezó a andar.

\- Vamos, Shouzo.

Ambos se dirigieron uno al lado del otro en dirección al puerto. El barrio cristiano estaba realmente tranquilo, en contraste a cómo se encontraba en la tarde. No había ni vieron un alma en las calles, hasta que llegaron a la avenida principal. Sin embargo, en todo su camino los estuvieron vigilando, sin que se dieran cuenta.

\- ¿Esa es la chica? – Pronunció con curiosidad la voz de una persona, parado en el tejado de un edificio frente al cual la cristiana y su acompañante pasaban.

\- Sí, es ella. – Pronunciaba otra, aunque con más seriedad. – Recuerda que no debemos lastimarla.

\- Descuida. Yo sé lo que hago.

Xung tenía serias dudas sobre esto, pero habían sido órdenes de Enishi. Por más sin sentido que fueran sus decisiones últimamente, seguía siendo el líder del Feng Long. Cómo le había indicado, había ido por Jiang y otros hombres, y ahora que el tal Amakusa no estaba, era momento de hacer lo que les había pedido…

\- - - -

Chi no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que empezó a guiarlo a quien sabe dónde. Luego de un par de minutos de caminata, parecieron llegar a lo que en algún momento fue un parque, pero que ahora estaba en peor estado que el resto del barrio. Los pocos árboles estaban secos y sin hojas, y no parecía ser a causa del otoño. Había bancas rotas, y un monumento en el centro, ya en esos momentos de forma indefinida. No había ninguna persona alrededor. Parecía que ese lugar le agradó a Chi para hablar, pues se detuvo de forma abrupta, haciendo que él también lo hiciera.

El hombre se quedó de pie a unos metros de él, dándole la espalda. Esperó a qué dijera algo, o al menos se volteara a él, pero luego de casi un minuto aún no ocurría nada. ¿Estaba dudando?, ¿o esperaba a qué él le dijera algo primero? Ciertamente mientras más duraba ese silencio, más incomodo se volvía todo. Además, deseaba terminar con ese asunto rápido, para poder encargarse de aquel otro.

\- Haré esto más fácil para ambos. – Le dijo abruptamente para poder llamar su atención. – Sé bien de qué quiere hablar, y agradezco lo que usted y el señor Ribbons compartieron conmigo. Y les aseguro que no olvidaré lo que me quisieron enseñar con ello. Pero ya he tomado mi decisión, y no la cambiaré sin importar que me quiera decir, incluso si tiene que ver con mis padres.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió Chi a su vez con profunda seriedad. – Y por eso tengo que hacer esto...

De la nada, Chi se volteó rápidamente hacia él en apenas un parpadeo con inmensa agilidad. La expresión de su rostro era casi la de un animal salvaje atacando a su presa. Shougo no entendía qué ocurría, hasta que pudo notar que sus manos salían del interior de su capa, y cada una sujetaba una daga de hoja corta brillante, de forma curva. En ese momento las dudas se hicieron a un lado: lo estaban atacando.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 14**

_Las piezas están cayendo en su lugar de forma incontrolable. Esta noche podría cambiar la vida de todos. ¿Qué es lo que el destino les tiene preparados?_

**_Capitulo 15: Invitación_ **


	15. Capitulo 15. Invitación

**Rurouni Kenshin**

El Tigre y El Dragón

Wingzemon X

**_Capitulo 15  
_ ** **_Invitación_ **

 

**Shanghái, China  
** **21 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

Shougo apenas y pudo salir de su impresión, y desenvainar la mitad de su arma en el momento justo para que las hojas de las dos dagas de Chi chocaran contra ésta, y así lo protegiera de dos inminentes y tal vez letales cortes a la altura del abdomen. El hombre mayor ejerció fuerza con ambas manos, como si intentara empujarlo hacia atrás; los filos de las dagas rechinaban contra el lomo de su espada, pero Shougo se mantenía firme en su posición, con ambos pies plantados en tierra.

\- ¡¿Qué está haciendo?! – Le cuestionó con fuerza, sin ceder ni un centímetro.

\- ¡Lo que debo de hacer! – Fue la respuesta que surgió de sus labios, y no ayudó en lo más mínimo en aligerar la confusión del joven Amakusa.

Chi se hizo apenas un paso hacia atrás y luego se elevó de un largo salto, hasta que sus pies, cubiertos con un par de botas cafés gastadas, quedaron a la altura del rostro del castaño. Le lanzó varias patadas consecutivas a la cara y al pecho, mientras casi parecía estar suspendido en el aire. Shougo no tuvo problema en esquivarlo, aunque la suela de su calzado rozó su cuerpo por milímetros de distancia. Acto seguido, Chi dio una maroma hacia atrás, aparentemente para intentar tomar distancia, pero mientras daba esa vuelta, dos objetos cayeron del interior de su capa al suelo, quedando justo a los pies de Shougo. Éste sólo tuvo una fracción de segundo para bajar su mirada y reconocer de qué se trataba: dos bombas, redondas y negras, cada una con una mecha muy corta y encendida. Rápidamente se lanzó hacia atrás para salir de su alcance, ayudado en parte por la onda de aire que provocaron ambas al explotar.

La explosión pareció no ser muy fuerte, pero el sonido fue algo ensordecedor, y levantó una gran cantidad de polvo y humo, que creó una densa nube alrededor de ellos. Los oídos de Shougo zumbaban un poco, y el humo no lo dejaba ver más allá de su nariz, pero no por ello su concentración se veía disminuida. Intentó de inmediato divisar a su atacante, pero era obvio que usaba el humor para ocultarse. Sus sentidos se agudizaron al sentir que algo se le aproximaba a gran velocidad por su costado izquierdo. Terminó de sacar su espada de un rápido movimiento, y con éste mismo logró golpear dos kunais que se dirigían como flechas en su contra, y así desviarlas de su objetivo. Apenas había pasado un segundo luego de eso, cuando presintió lo mismo desde el lado contrario, luego desde su espalda… Alrededor de siete kunais dirigiéndose hacia él desde diferentes direcciones, con menos de un segundo de diferencia entre una y otra. Pero él también era rápido, de hecho bastante rápido, y por ello fue capaz de repeler cada una de ellas con su arma, antes de que cualquiera estuviera cerca de tocarlo.

Todo volvió a quedarse en silencio. El humo empezó a disiparse, y fue capaz de ver al anciano, de pie al frente a él, mirándolo fijamente con dureza. La confusión inicial se había disipado también con el humo, al menos en parte, y Shougo pareció entender un poco más lo que ocurría.

\- Esos movimientos y armas. – Murmuró en voz baja, más como un pensamiento que otra cosa. – Sólo puede tratarse de una cosa: Oniwabanshu...

Oniwabanshu, el grupo ninja protector del Castillo Tokugawa en Edo durante siglos. Por mucho tiempo se consideró sólo un mito, pero su presencia pareció volverse más clara tras el final de la guerra, incluso fuera de Edo. Muchos decían que poseían una red de espionaje tan grande que abarcaba todo el Japón, de Sur a Norte, y con ella cada Shogun siempre estaba informado de todo lo ocurrido en el país. Sin embargo, junto con los samuráis, se suponía que todos ellos habían caído desuso, y desaparecido tras la Restauración Meiji. Aparentemente, no por completo. Ese extraño individuo debía de ser muy probablemente un antiguo miembro de dicho grupo; y, por su edad, posiblemente de los más viejos que quedaban convida.

La expresión de Chi no parecía indicar que pensara siquiera en contradecir sus palabras, por lo que para él era lo mismo que querer afirmarlas. Después de todo, no tuvo pudor en esconder sus habilidades, así que muy seguramente no le importaba que lo supiera. Eso resolvía un poco el misterio de quién era realmente ese hombre, pero lo que realmente preocupaba a Shougo era otra pregunta: “¿Por qué lo estaba atacando de esa forma?”

\- Veo que es más astuto de lo que pensaba. – Comentó Chi con cierto desgano. Obviamente no se trataba de algún halago. – No fui del todo honesto con usted, señor Amakusa. No conocí personalmente a sus padres, o más bien ellos no me conocieron a mí. Los disturbios y conflictos del Bakumatsu ya estaban sucediendo, y el Shogunato Tokugawa nos ordenó vigilar cualquier intento de revuelta en el sur, principalmente en Shimabara luego de lo ocurrido aquí en el Continente. Lo irónico del asunto es que yo ya era un cristiano bautizado en aquel entonces, pero a diferencia de su familia, yo no era capaz de profesar tan abiertamente mis creencias, y los admiraba por ello.

Esas palabras sorprendieron al Hijo de Dios. ¿Un ninja Cristiano entre los Oniwabanshu? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, pero pensándolo bien tampoco era tan extraño. Luego de la Revuelta de Shiro Amakusa en Shimabara, los cristianos se esparcieron por todo Japón, empezando a vivir clandestinamente, ocultos de los ojos del Shogun. Es probable que hayan criado a sus hijos en el cristianismo, y a los hijos de sus hijos. Pero el sólo hecho de que ese hombre, supuestamente cristiano, hubiera terminado sirviendo a los Tokugawa, le hacía hervir la sangre. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que las ideas que le pasaban por la cabeza no fueran ciertas.

 

\- ¿Aun siendo un japonés cristiano le sirvió a los hombres que nos estuvieron cazando por siglos? – Le cuestionó con dureza en su mirada.

Chi soltó una pequeña risilla.

\- Para un jovencito obstinado como usted, es muy sencillo juzgarme ahora. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas.

\- ¡Tonterías! – Exclamó exasperado, dando un paso desafiante hacia el frente; Chi ni siquiera pestañó. – ¡¿Acaso usted tuvo que ver con la muerte de mis padres?!

\- No, nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con eso. – Se apresuró a responder. En el fondo parecía que quería que las cosas quedaran muy claras y sin confusiones entre ellos. – Ustedes fueron traicionados por un informante y denunciados a las autoridades, pero eso usted ya lo sabe. Pero sí estaba apostado en Shimabara, el día en que los hombres del Shogunato decidieron darles muerte a todos.

\- Y no hizo nada para evitarlo.

\- No tenía forma de hacer tal cosa. Quiera creerme o no, el elegir entre mi religión y mi señor, no era una decisión sencilla en aquel entonces.

\- ¡Pero de habérselo ordenado lo hubiera hecho!, ¡¿o no?!

Esa pregunta ya no tuvo una respuesta tan inmediata. Chi parpadeó un par de veces, desvió su mirada hacia un lado por unos segundos, y luego se volvió de nuevo a él con serenidad.

\- Sus padres eran buenos cristianos, pero de pensamientos radicales, como los que le inculcaron a usted y a su hermana desde pequeños. De haber seguido con vida, ¿hubieran sido los causantes de otra revuelta?, ¿hubieran creado otra Rebelión de Shimabara?, ¿Otra Rebelión Taiping? Tal vez. ¿Merecían morir por eso? Me he hecho esa pregunta todos estos años. Pero fue hasta que lo vi, parado en esa iglesia, incitando a la gente a seguirlo, en el que al fin tuve claridad al respecto. Usted es un peligro, señor Amakusa. Oculta sus deseos de venganza en palabras de esperanza, y estos sólo traerán más muertes, muertes que puedo evitar en este mismo momento.

Dicho eso, volvió a empuñar sus dos dagas, alzándolas por encima de su cabeza, disponiéndose a volverlo a atacar.

Shougo tenía una mezcla de emociones. Poco a poco se recuperaba de la furia inicial que le había causado la revelación de la verdadera identidad de Chi, e intentaba pensar con más claridad. Por un lado, era un atacante con la clara intención de, no sólo lastimarlo, sino matarlo si se lo permitía. Además de todo, podría considerarse un verdadero traidor de su pueblo, al agachar la cabeza ante aquellos que los cazaron y dieron muerte por años, como muchos otros que aún seguían viviendo la buena vida en Japón, lo que era motivo suficiente para odiarlo. Sin embargo, a su vez, no le parecía que fueran muy diferentes. Él estaba viviendo ahí, y sus intenciones no eran perversas; parecía estar dispuesto a cualquier cosa para cuidar a la gente de ese barrio, cristianos como él. ¿Tenía tal vez remordimientos que intentaba apaciguar de esa forma?

No sabía cómo sentirse, pero de lo único que estaba seguro era que no deseaba pelear con él, no en esos momentos o en ese lugar.

\- No importa si es un Oniwabanshu, debe de saber de antemano que no tiene forma de derrotarme.

\- Lo sé. – Admitió sin problema. – Muchos de mi clase murieron intentando hacerle frente a Battousai Himura, el Destajador, y a su Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu...

\- ¿Qué?

Shougo no entendió esas últimas palabras, aunque Chi parecía creer que lo entendería sin problema. ¿Battousai Himura, el Destajador? ¿De quién estaba hablando?

\- Y mi cuerpo ya está viejo y cansado en estos momentos. Pero aun así debo intentarlo. ¡Por el bien de este barrio y su gente!

De nuevo se abalanzó en su contra a gran velocidad. Shougo no sabía aún qué hacer con esta situación, pero por lo pronto necesitaba defenderse,  y así lo haría. Tomó su espada con ambas manos, y entonces se lanzó al mismo tiempo contra él, dispuesto a llegar al choque inminente de sus armas.

\- - - -

Estaban ya a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada de la posada, cuando Magdalia se detuvo de golpe sin razón aparente. Había sentido de repente un extraño apretón en su pecho que la dejó sin aliento por unos segundos. ¿Qué fue eso? No era un dolor normal; ella conocía muy bien los dolores de su cuerpo, y ese no era uno que se le presentara con naturalidad. Además, así como había llegado, se esfumó... Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y entonces se giró rápidamente hacia atrás, en la misma dirección de la que venían. ¿Lo que la había golpeado tan súbitamente podría haber sido preocupación? ¿Por su hermano? No, no podía ser por su hermano… Sólo fue a hablar con el señor Chi, ¿qué podría pasarle? Al menos de que ya no estuviera hablando con él, y ya haya ido a la casa de… Agitó su cabeza rápidamente. No podía pensar en eso, no debía pensar en eso. Pasaría lo que tendría que pasar, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo; sólo confiar en la voluntad y en la sabiduría de Dios, y que no permitiría que nadie saliera lastimado de todo ese asunto tan absurdo, ni su hermano… ni él.

De nuevo pensaba en ese individuo. ¿Por qué le causaba tanta incomodidad la idea de que su hermano se enfrentara a él? Y principalmente, ¿Por qué la ponía tan intranquila que llegara a salir herido… o incluso muerto de dicho enfrentamiento? Tal vez lo que más le preocupaba era que todo ese conflicto fuera por su culpa, y por prácticamente nada. No había ocurrido nada entre ellos, ninguno había hecho nada incorrecto, nada que ameritara todos estos problemas. Claro, dispararle no era precisamente algo que llamaría “correcto”, pero estaba segura de que no había tenido intenciones reales de lastimarla; incluso había ido a disculparse en persona… o algo así. Estaba también segura de que él no había tenido nada que ver con esos hombres que los fueron a molestar. No tendría sentido haber hecho algo como eso luego de que acababan de tener esa charla, y menos que hubiera intervenido para ayudarla de esa forma.

Para ayudarla… Eso también era algo que la tenía confundida. Estaba realmente alterado en ese momento, se atrevía a decir que incluso un poco más que como se encontraba aquella noche en el restaurante. Se había puesto realmente violento, y de no haberlo detenido tal vez hubiera matado a ese hombre. ¿Por qué?, ¿por haberla puesto en peligro? Le era difícil creer que se hubiera puesto en ese estado sólo porque un hombre amenazó con un revolver a una persona que le era tan indiferente… ¿o no le era tanto como ella pensaba?

Esa nueva idea provocó que un pequeño respingo le recorriera el cuerpo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tal vez su hermano tenía razón; debían de dejar esa ciudad lo antes posible.

\- ¿Ocurre algo, Santa Magdalia? – Le cuestionó su guardián, llamándola de nuevo al momento actual.

Se había quedado abstraída por algunos segundos sin darse cuenta. Shouzo de seguro se encontraría preocupado por ella; pero siendo honestos, Shouzo no requería mucho para preocuparse. Eso no era para nada algo malo, sino un reflejo de lo puro y bueno que era su corazón. Había sido muy injusta con su amigo esos días, metiéndolo en demasiados problemas al intentar cuidar de ella. Debía de intentar darle menos preocupaciones, o tal vez terminaría por enfermarse.

\- No es nada, Shouzo. – Respondió con gentileza, negando lentamente con su cabeza. – Sólo tuve un mal presentimiento por unos momentos...

 - ¿Sobre el Señor Shougo? No tiene de qué preocuparse.

\- Lo sé. No me hagas caso.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente de una forma que se veía un tanto forzada. Shouzo la miró fijamente en silencio y entonces volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Es acaso ese hombre de cabellos blancos el que le preocupa realmente?

\- Por supuesto que no. – Respondió ella apresurada. – Dejemos ese tema tranquilo y entremos.

Shouzo no dijo nada más, pero pudo notar sin problema que la sola mención la ponía alterada. Recordaba lo que el Shougo le había preguntado, si su interés por ese hombre era algo más de lo normal. ¿Podría ser cierto? Realmente ella parecía estar actuando muy rara desde que lo conoció, ¿pero podría ser posible que se debiera a algo así? Intentó disipar esas ideas y siguió a la cristiana hacia el interior de la posada. Fuera como fuera, el Señor Shougo terminaría con ese tema, y se irían pronto de Shanghái, algo que también Shouzo esperaba con ansias.

Ya para esa hora, la posada se empezaba a llenar poco a poco de personas que asistían a la taberna que había en el primer piso, ya sea para jugar cartas, comer, o mayormente para beber. Sin embargo, en cuanto abrieron la puerta principal, fueron recibidos por un completo… silencio. Y no sólo silencio; las luces no habían sido encendidas aún, y como ya estaba anocheciendo, todo el interior estaba oscuro. Magdalia miró confundida tal escena, y dio un par de pasos dudosos hacia el interior del establecimiento. No había rastro alguno siquiera del encargado, que siempre estaba en la barra para atender a los visitantes. Esto era realmente extraño…

\- ¿Por qué todo está tan oscuro? ¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien aquí?

No hubo respuesta, y eso sólo hizo que la mala impresión inicial se acrecentara.

La preocupación de Magdalia no era nada comparada con la de Shouzo. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, y de inmediato percibió que todo eso no era normal.

\- Santa Magdalia, quédese atrás. – Murmuró con seriedad, parándose rápidamente frente a ella de forma protectora. – Algo no está bien…

Pasó su mirada por toda la habitación para buscar algo sospechoso, además de la profunda soledad. Algo que se moviera, la presencia de alguna persona, algo… Pero no había nada, nada a simple vista…

Un tintineo llamó de inmediato su atención. Justo en el centro de la habitación, tres pequeñas esferas de metal habían caído desde el techo hasta el piso, rebotando un poco. Apenas había volteado en su dirección, cuando de éstas empezaron a escaparse chorros de un humo oscuro, que empezó a cubrir todo el lugar.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?! – Exclamó Sayo confundida, tapándose su nariz y boca con sus manos.

De inmediato ambos se voltearon hacia la puerta con la intención de salir corriendo, pero alguien desde afuera prácticamente les cerró la puerta en sus caras para impedírselos.

\- ¡Es algún tipo de trampa! – Señaló el chico de cabellos negros, y empezó a embestirse contra la puerta, intentando derribarla, pero al parecer alguien la había atascado desde afuera.

A ambos les empezó a dar un fuerte ataque de tos. El humo de seguro era alguna clase de somnífero, pues Shouzo empezó a sentir su cuerpo pesado y adormilado. Tenía que pensar rápido y sacar a Magdalia de ese lugar. La tomó de la mano e intentó guiarla hacia la puerta trasera, pero su visión empezó a distorsionarse con cada paso que daba. A medio camino tuvo que sostenerse de la de la barra para no caer. Sólo se tomó un par de segundos para recuperarse, pero eso fue más que suficiente. Sintió en ese momento que el cuerpo de la joven se desplomaba detrás de él al suelo.

Se giró rápidamente sobre sí mismo, y ese sólo movimiento casi fue suficiente para derribarlo, si no fuera porque su cuerpo de nuevo se apoyó contra la barra para sostenerse. Magdalia había caído inconsciente, boca abajo en el piso de la taberna.

\- Santa Magdalia… No…

Su intención era tomarla en sus brazos y sacarla de ahí, pero su cuerpo ya no quiso cooperar más. Las fuerzas lo abandonaron, y cayó de rodillas a lado de ella. Se desplomó hacia el frente, pero en un último arrebato de resistencia interpuso sus manos para apoyarse en ellas y evitar caer. Por un par de segundos se quedó totalmente quieto, viendo fijamente el piso, intentando concentrarse para no caer dormido. Lo único que le cruzaba por la cabeza en esos momentos, era como había permitido que Magdalia estuviera en esa situación, que una vez más había fallado en protegerla. Se sentía furioso y avergonzado…

Escuchó que la puerta principal volvía a abrirse. Con debilidad, giró su mirada en esa dirección. Todo lo que vio fueron sombras, siluetas abstractas moviéndose, entre el humo que ya empezaba a disiparse. Eran alrededor de diez personas, pero no lograba distinguir a ninguno con claridad.

\- ¿Aún sigue consciente? – Escuchó como una voz profunda y extraña para él pronunciaba. – Es el primero que resiste de esa forma mi gas especial.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Pronunció en voz baja, o al menos él creyó haberlo hecho; tal vez ninguna palabra había salido realmente de su boca.

\- Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras alguien especial. – Escuchó que otra persona comentaba. Esa voz también le era extraña… Pero no tanto como la otra. ¿Quién era?

Apretó sus parpados unos momentos, intentando aclarar su mirada de esa forma. Luego volvió a abrir los ojos y alzó su cabeza en la dirección en la que había venido ese último comentario. Entre tanta oscuridad, un rostro familia se presentó.

\- Tú…

Estaba de pie a su lado, y lo miraba fijamente con notoria indiferencia. Esa mirada, su color de cabello, y esos dos sables en su espalda. Lo había visto sólo dos veces, aquella tarde frente al restaurante, y la noche de la fiesta en la pista de baile, pero lo reconocía. Su mente bien podría estarle jugando una mala jugada, pero en el fondo sabía que no era así; era el guardia… de aquel sujeto.

Ese fue su último pensamiento consciente, antes de perder todas sus fuerzas, y caer rendido, y completamente desmayado.

Xung miró con tranquilidad al chico tirado. Qué personas tan extrañas eran esos cristianos. Desde el tal Hijo de Dios, pasando por esta extraña chica que tanto perturbaba a su maestro, el extraño hombre de apariencia aterradora que parecía tener más en común con los criminales de esa ciudad que con los hombres con los que viajaba, y terminando por ese joven. Eran extraños y singulares, pero seguía sin entender qué era lo que los hacía tan fascinantes para Yukishiro Enishi.

\- ¿Vas a matarlo o qué? – Escuchó que Jiang le preguntaba a sus espaldas.

Al voltearse, dos hombres estaban levantando a Magdalia del suelo con mucho cuidado, para luego empezar a dirigirse con ella a la puerta trasera. La joven parecía una muñeca totalmente inerte.

\- Esas no fueron las órdenes que recibí. – Le contestó con simpleza. – Sólo llevaré a la mujer, es lo único que pidió el maestro Enishi.

\- Entonces vamos ya, cariño, que yo tengo que pasar a recoger el otro encargo. – Murmuró divertido el matón, sacando de su abrigó un cigarrillo y colocándoselo en los labios.

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó un paquete de cerillos. Prendió uno frotándolo contra el guante negro de su mano izquierda, y entonces se dirigió con tranquilidad a la salida junto con el resto de los hombres. Xung se disponía a seguirlos, pero tenía que cumplir una última instrucción primero: dejar la Invitación.

\- - - -

Chi hacía alarde de las habilidades dignas de un antiguo miembro del Oniwabanshu. A pesar de su avanzada edad, sus movimientos eran realmente agiles y rápidos; lo único que necesitaba era un instante de distracción por parte de su oponente, dar un sablazo en el punto preciso, y todo acabaría en un parpadeo. Sin embargo, encontrar dicho instante no sería nada sencillo. Shougo Amakusa también demostraba a detalle sus grandes habilidades. No había forma de tomarlo por sorpresa, o incluso de estar lo suficientemente cerca de él. Se notaba que era un verdadero espadachín experto. La noche empezaba a cubrir por completo su área de combate, y no había nada parecido a faroles que los alumbran. Luego de varios choques de sus armas, ambos se separaron rápidamente. La luz de luna empezó a alumbrarlos ligeramente, pero en general seguían en la oscuridad…

Chi parecía cansado. Respiraba agitadamente, y su rostro estaba húmedo por el sudor. Shougo, por otro lado, parecía inmutado. No estaba agitado, y ni siquiera tenía un cabello fuera del lugar. ¿Era eso fruto de su juventud, su condición física… o de algo más? Pasó su antebrazo por su frente para limpiársela, sin quitarle sus ojos de encima ni soltar sus dagas.

\- Veo que todo lo que había escuchado del Hiten Mitsurugi y la Velocidad de Dios no eran sólo tonterías…

El castaño endureció ligeramente su mirada al escuchar su comentario.

\- Su error es dar por hecho que mis habilidades son sólo por mi estilo. – Soltó de golpe con seriedad, sujetando su espada delante de él con ambas manos. – Pero lo que no ha entendido es que yo ya he superado la velocidad y fortaleza del Hiten Mitsurugi de mi tío, y de cualquier otro. Mi espada ha llegado ya a un nivel divino que ningún otro mortal sería capaz de alcanzar…

\- Ya cállese. – Interrumpió de golpe, algo molesto. – Para ser un supuesto hombre santo, es bastante soberbio, Señor Amakusa.

Por extraño que pareciera, ese comentario le causaba más gracia que enojo en esos momentos. Los trucos de Chi eran inútiles contra él, y era obvio que ya lo sabía. Sólo continuaba por mero orgullo, o tal vez realmente deseaba llegar hasta al final, cualquier que éste fuera. Lo que menos deseaba Shougo era que eso continuara, y terminara en algo desagradable.

\- Detenga esta tontería, señor Chi. – Señaló con firmeza, bajando un poco su arma, casi con actitud pacífica. – No tengo motivo alguno para seguir peleando con usted.

\- Yo sí lo tengo.

Su respuesta mostraba claramente que no estaba en disposición de hablar al respecto. Shougo se encontraba en un dilema, pero en realidad no le quedaban muchas opciones. Se tomó sólo dos segundos para tranquilizarse, cerrar los ojos, respirar lentamente, y entonces reaccionar de nuevo.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, estos tenían una expresión fría y profunda, que impresionó a Chi. Un extraño aire empezó a soplar con fuerza, y parecía provenir desde la espalda de Shougo, y golpearlo directamente. Sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba ligeramente, y que su mente se nublaba. ¿Qué era eso?, sentía que una extraña energía surgía del cuerpo mismo de su oponente, y lo cubría por completo. ¿Eso era sólo su chi interno golpeándolo?, ¿o era acaso algo más…?

De pronto, desapareció… Lo estaba mirando fijamente, ni siquiera había parpadeado, pero Shougo Amakusa había simplemente desaparecido de un instante a otro. Intentó reaccionar lo más rápido posible. Viró su atención en todas las direcciones para buscarlo. Apenas por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo logró divisarlo, a apenas un metro de distancia. Reaccionó lo más rápido posible para interponer sus dos dagas cruzadas a su frente, y así cubrir el impacto de su espada. Aún así, dicho golpe fue tan fuerte, que su cuerpo fue lanzado hacia atrás, casi separando sus pies del suelo.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Hace unos momentos las habilidades de Shougo le habían parecido increíbles, pero había sido capaz de seguirle el ritmo. Pero ahora todo era diferente. En cuanto pudo recobrarse, arrojó rápidamente otras dos bombas al frente. La explosión de nuevo cubrió todo de humo. Chi usaría más que nada esos escasos segundos para alejarse del alcance de su enemigo, pero  no había dado ni un paso en ninguna dirección, cuando sintió ese extraño aire de nuevo, remolineando, disipando el humo en todas dirección, y dejando el camino libre entre ambos. Los ojos de Shougo parecían casi estar brillando…

Volvió a desaparecer, y a reaparecer justo frente a él. El humo los envolvió una vez más, y lo único que pudo notar fue la hoja de la espada dirigiéndose a su contra. Se cubrió como pudo de sus ataques. Se empezaba a notar su desesperación, incluso su miedo. Ahora se encontraban en una situación contraria; su atacante era el que estaba ahora perdido entre el humo, y él quién intentaba defenderse de los sablazos que provenían prácticamente de todas direcciones.

Se alzó de un largo salto por los aires, y arrojó una última bomba mientras se elevaba. Ésta era diferente, ya que la explosión fue mucho más fuerte y sonora. Pareció usar el impulso de ésta para poder alzarse más lejos, cayendo fuera de la cortina de humo, y con la esperanza de estar lejos también del espadachín. Cayó rodando en el suelo a varios metros de distancia, y se quedó tirado boca arriba, respirando con mucha agitación. Estando aún en el suelo, se viró lentamente hacia un lado, esperando que la explosión hubiera atrapado a Shougo, y que hubiera podido realmente acabar con él. No fue así. El humo y el polvo se disipó, y en su lugar quedó sólo un gran cráter en la tierra creado por la bomba… pero ningún rastro de Shougo Amakusa.

Esto lo obligo a levantarse de nuevo, sólo para detectar que la persona que buscaba estaba justo sobre él, Shougo estaba suspendido en el aire, con su espada alzada hacia arriba, y entonces comenzó a descender hacia él, jalando su arma hacia abajo al mismo tiempo. Chi se lanzó hacia atrás, al tiempo que se volvía a cubrir con ambas dagas. El impacto del filo de la sagrada espada de Shiro Amakusa contra sus dagas, cortó como leña sus hojas. El arma no lo tocó directamente, pero el impacto de la espada contra el suelo, provocó un choque de energía que lo empujó con mucha fuerza hacia atrás, casi como si bien lo hubiera golpeado con un puñetazo.

Desarmado, golpeado, y débil, Chi flotó por los aires por unos segundos, para que luego su espalda chocara contra el piso, rebotara una vez, volviera a caer y luego se arrastrara en la tierra unos metros más, para el final quedar tirado e inmóvil en el suelo. No había mucho más que decir: estaba derrotado, y había fallado en su misión. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era cerrar los ojos, y esperar el inminente fin. Pero en lugar de eso, sólo escuchó el sonido de la espada de Shougo guardándose de nuevo en su funda. Chi abrió de nuevo sus ojos y notó como el cristiano colocaba de nuevo su arma en su costado, y se giraba, dispuesto a retirarse.

\- ¿Por qué no me mata de una vez, señor Amakusa? – Le dijo con molestia, viendo como empezaban a alejarse. – Si me deja convida, le aseguró que volveré a intentarlo otra vez en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo...

\- Esta espada no está hecha para derramar sangre cristiana. – Fue su respuesta sencilla, sin detenerse y sin voltear a verlo. – Usted no es mi enemigo, señor Chi; es una de las personas a las que intento proteger.

¿Estaba hablando enserio? Luego de rechazar totalmente sus deseos y sus planes, y de intentar matarlo sin miramientos… ¿le decía algo como eso? Era realmente un ser irreal. De haber ocurrido todo de otra forma, en otras circunstancias… Tal vez él hubiera creído en él, y quién afirmaba ser. Pero le era imposible hacerlo en esos momentos, luego de todo lo que había visto y vivido.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, pero en esta ocasión sólo para descansar. Había forzado bastante su cuerpo.

\- ¿De verdad piensa que lo que va a hacer es lo correcto? – Murmuró en voz baja, aunque para esos momentos de seguro él ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo. – No puedo culparlo por ser quien es y por pensar cómo piensa. Usted no es más que  una víctima más de nuestra horrible historia… Pero en verdad no tiene idea de lo que podría estar desatando, señor Amakusa.

Shougo se detuvo de pronto. ¿Había escuchado sus palabras? Era poco probable, ya se encontraba a una larga distancia como para haberlo hecho. Pero aún así… pareció percibir lo que ese hombre le quería transmitir. Se quedó quieto sólo unos momentos, para luego proseguir con su camino.

¿A dónde se dirigía? Se suponía que iría a casa de aquel sujeto de cabellos blancos, a ajustar cuentas pendientes. Sólo en eso podía pensar antes, y era uno de los motivos por los que quería acabar con ese combate rápido. Sin embargo, parecía haber perdido el interés. El sujeto se había estado burlando de ellos desde que los conoció, lo había estado retando, y como toque final, se había atrevido a agredir a su hermana. Había hecho que muchos hombres se arrepintieran anteriormente por menos que eso. Pero todo ese asunto con Chi pareció afectarlo más de lo que esperaba, y no estaba seguro del porqué.

Era fácil pensar simplemente que habían sufrido mucho, y que todos los que habían compartido su dolor los apoyarían y entenderían. Pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Las personas eran más complejas, y lo que resultaba de ellas luego de lo vivido, siempre era algo diferente. Aunque tal vez el Señor Chi haya recorrido un camino parecido al suyo, el fin de cada uno y sus maneras de pensar, habían diferido por completo. Sin poder evitarlo, todo eso lo hizo pensar de inmediato en lo que Sayo le había dicho…

_“Veo mucho de ti en él también. Veo en él el mismo rostro de una persona que fue llenada de odio a corta edad, que tuvo que convertirse en adulto antes de tiempo, y que incluso años después, aún tiene cicatrices muy profundas que tal vez nunca sanarán. Creo que en el fondo tiene mucho en común contigo, hermano. Encima de todo también es japonés como nosotros. Si lo piensas, tal vez nuestros caminos están más conectados de lo que creemos.”_

Ya antes había señalado lo buena que su hermana era para analizar a las personas… ¿Pero en verdad había tenido razón en esa ocasión?

_“Su hermana me dijo algo muy curioso anoche, durante nuestra conversación. Me dijo que le parecía que tenía unos ojos llenos de sufrimiento, y también de deseos de venganza. Curioso, ¿no? Pero... también me dijo de hecho, que estos eran iguales a los suyos. ¿Qué opina de eso, señor Amakusa?”_

Lo mismo vivido, pero con diferentes resultados. ¿O… tal vez no tan diferentes?

Una brisa fría tocó su rostro de pronto, haciéndolo detenerse. Sintió que algo se agitaba en la parte superior de su pecho: era su medallón, el que colgaba de su cuello, estaba moviéndose de un lado hacia el otro como un péndulo, rozando ligeramente su piel. Dirigió de inmediato su mano a él para detenerlo. Esa brisa no había sido tan fuerte como para provocar eso. No movió ni uno de sus cabellos siquiera, ¿pero hizo que su medallón se moviera de esa forma? ¿O había sido otra cosa…?

Un pensamiento inundo su cabeza de golpe, haciendo a un lado cualquier otro. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué pensaba eso de pronto? No había ningún motivo lógico para eso… Pero tal vez sí algún motivo ilógico.

\- Sayo…

Susurró en voz baja y sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al puerto. La sensación de que tenía que ir a ver su hermana en ese mismo momento le había llegado sin nada más. ¿Por qué?, ¿qué era lo que le causaba eso? Muchos dirían simple intuición, tal vez derivado de sus instintos de espadachín. Otros, una señal que algo superior le daba para indicarle qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Fuera lo que fuera, Shougo no podía ignorarlo. Necesitaba ir de inmediato y saber que su hermana estaba bien. Debía estarlo. Sólo fue con Shouzo a la posada, a ningún otro sitio. No se atrevería a desobedecerlo de nuevo… No debía.

La presión en su pecho se volvió más y más fuerte conforme se acercaba a su destino. Las calles estaban solas y oscuras. La noche empezaba a refrescar, pese a que todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí las noches habían estado cálidas.

La puerta principal de la posada estaba abierta cuando llegó, y no esperó nada para saltar al interior. Todo estaba oscuro, y en completo silencio. Esa era muy mala señal. Antes de que se dirigiera a las escaleras y luego al cuarto de su hermana, divisó algo que le confirmó sus temores: alguien tirado en el piso, cerca de la barra.

 - Shouzo, ¡Shouzo!

Prácticamente hizo las mesas en su camino a un lado para acercársele. Le dio vuelta para recostarlo boca arriba. Aún respiraba, pero parecía haber estado varios minutos inconsciente. Lo agitó con algo de fuerza con ambas manos, y lo llamó por su nombre con insistencia. Sus ojos se empezaron a abrir lentamente con debilidad luego de un rato.

\- Señor Shougo… - Soltó con un hilo de voz. Poco a poco iba reaccionando, y fue capaz de sentarse por sí sólo. Se sujetó su cabeza, la cual le empezaba a doler.

\- ¿Dónde está Sayo? – Le preguntó de inmediato, sin esperar a que el chico se recuperara por completo; no había tiempo que esperar.

La sola mención de Santa Magdalia lo hizo despertar por completo. Miró a todos lados, con la esperanza vacía de verla, pero él bien sabía que no sería así.

\- No, no. – Repitió varias veces, empezando a levantarse, apoyándose en la barra; aún se le notaba algo de debilidad. – Ellos se la llevaron… Eran hombres de ese sujeto…

Shougo se quedó helado al escuchar esto. ¿Se la llevaron? ¿Cómo que se la llevaron? Eso no podía ser. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle quién había sido; sólo había una persona que podría atreverse a ello… Se alzó lentamente, aún sin poder digerir qué era lo que estaba pasando. Y entonces lo vio…

Colocado sobre la barra, totalmente a la vista, se encontraba un trozo de papel. Tenía unas palabras escritas y un dibujo debajo de éstas, pero no podía ver ninguno en la oscuridad. Tomó rápidamente el papel y caminó apresurado hacia atrás de la barra, buscando alguna lámpara de aceite que lo iluminara. Su ansiedad pareció ponerle obstáculos en su camino, pero al final la encontró, la colocó sobre la barra y la encendió. Para cuando pudo alumbrar el papel, Shouzo ya se encontraba parado a su lado, también curioso de qué se trataba. Mientras más lo miraba, los ojos de Shougo se iban llenando más y más de una profunda… ira.

_“Está cordialmente invitado a que discutamos una vez más nuestro trato y hacer las paces, señor Amakusa. Su hermana se le adelantará y lo estará esperando en mi casa al norte de la ciudad._

_Yukishiro Enishi”_

Y debajo de este texto, se encontraba un mapa, dibujado para indicarle como llegar a ese sitio mencionado…

Los ojos de Shougo casi echaban llamas. Inconscientemente apretó con fuerza el papel entre sus dedos. No le importaba si se maltrataba y ya no podía leer el mapa; golpearía a cuanta persona se encontrara en la calle para encontrar ese lugar. Esa era la gota que había derramado el vaso. Ya no toleraría más de esto…

\- - - -

La casa norte de Yukishiro Enishi se encontraba a la afueras de la ciudad, rodeada de árboles que luego se convertían en bosques. El empedrado terminaba, y luego sólo se podía llegar por un casi invisible camino de tierra, que se encontraba con una alta muralla con cuatro torres, que rodeaba toda la propiedad. Dos tercios de ésta eran puro terreno, un amplio patio cubierto de césped que crecía sin que nadie lo cuidara, algunos árboles en iguales condiciones, y algunas piedras que parecían estar ahí más por mero accidente que por fines decorativos.

La casa era algo pequeña, de dos pisos, estilo europeo, de apariencia descuidada y vieja por fuera. Por dentro se veía mejor, aunque los muebles y el piso tenían capas de polvo encima. Normalmente el protocolo del grupo sería mandar por delante a sus sirvientas para que limpiaran todo antes de que el maestro llegara. Pero Enishi ni siquiera avisó que iría para allá; de hecho, de seguro Lissie y las otras se empezarían a preguntar en esos momentos en dónde estaba, pero eso no le quitaría el sueño. Igualmente Hei-shin y el resto de los jefes del Feng Long. ¿Qué sería lo que pasó en esa dichosa reunión luego de que se fueron? ¿Cómo lo habría excusado Hei-shin?, ¿lo habría excusado siquiera? La verdad tampoco le importaba. Su mente estaba concentrada en un sinfín de ideas, y ninguna de ellas involucraba a Hei-shin, Hong-lian o el Feng Long, más allá de los hombres que tenía apostados en ese lugar y en ese momento.

Era curioso. Una semana atrás se quejaba de por qué tenían el restaurante de la reunión repleto de hombres, pero ahora era él quien tenía a hombres armados en los techos, en las torres de la muralla, sobre la misma muralla, y en el patio, patrullando. ¿Cuál era el fin de todo ello?, sus ordenes fueron simplemente ir, estar ahí y esperar; esperaban a un visitante, eso era todo lo que sabían. Lo cierto era que todos esos hombres estaban ahí simplemente como mera imagen. No esperaba que ninguno hiciera algo realmente esa noche, pero todo era parte del escenario que estaba preparando, un escenario del que estaba más que ansioso de abrir el telón.

Enishi no usaba esa casa para nada en especial. Iba pocas veces, no tenía nada de valor guardado ahí, y ni siquiera había alguien de planta cuidándola o limpiándola. ¿Por qué la había comprado?, ¿por qué la mantenía? Sólo había un motivo para ello: soledad. Era un lugar alejado de la ciudad, del ruido y de las molestias. Iba ahí cuando requería estar solo, pensar, y entrenar… Y justamente en esos momentos era algo de soledad lo que buscaba. Claro, no completa soledad, pues estaba rodeado de personas, sino más bien soledad de cualquiera que pudiera molestarlo o obstaculizarlo, incluido el Feng Long.

Xung salió de la casa buscándolo. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo, pues se encontraba de pie en el pórtico, justo afuera de la puerta principal de la casa, mirando al cielo cubierto de estrellas con una amplia sonrisa. Tenía sus manos sujetas atrás de su espalda. Una ligera brisa agitaba la tela azul del chal que lo rodeaba, al igual que sus cabellos. Parecía extrañamente feliz, y extrañamente tranquilo… Sólo él sabía que le pasaba por la mente con exactitud. Aunque, por extraño que pareciera, se veía lo más lucido que lo había visto desde la noche de la cena.

\- Los hombres ya están en posición, maestro. – Le indicó, parándose detrás de él.

\- Sí, ya vi. – Respondió Enishi sin quitar los ojos del cielo. – No eran necesarios tantos hombres, pero hiciste un excelente trabajo Xung. Felicidades.

\- Gracias, maestro.

Las puertas del portón principal se abrieron en ese momento. Los hombres se pusieron en guardia, e incluso Xung acercó sus manos a sus sables. El único que no se mutó fue Enishi, quien simplemente bajó su mirada con normalidad al portón; sabía muy bien que aún era muy pronto para que se tratara de su invitado. En su lugar, quien apareció del otro lado fue Jiang, seguido por otros dos hombres que lo acompañaban. Jiang cargaba en sus manos un objeto alargado, envuelto en una sabana verdosa. La sonrisa de Enishi se acrecentó.

\- Tú también hiciste un buen trabajo, Jiang. – Dice con fuerza para que lo oiga. Jiang se le aproximó, hasta quedarse al pie de las escaleras. – Pero espero que ese gas tuyo no haya puesto demasiado incomoda a mi invitada.

\- No se preocupe, maestro. – Murmuró con algo de malicia. – Ya debe de estar despierta para estos momentos.

\- La colocamos bajo llave en el estudio como pidió, maestro. – Agregó Xung a la conversación.

\- Perfecto. Entonces hablaré con ella a solas. En cuanto el señor Amakusa llegue, no tarden ni un segundo en avisarme. ¿Está claro?

Ambos se inclinaron como reverencia cuando él empezó a caminar al interior de la casa. Las órdenes que ambos habían recibido fueron claras: traer inconsciente a Santa Magdalia, sin lastimarla, y dejarle la invitación a su hermano para que llegara hasta ahí. ¿Los motivos? No eran claros para ninguno, pero no los necesitaban. Era obvio que tenía algo pensado, algo involucrado con estos cristianos que cancelaron su trato. ¿Venganza?, ¿algún ajuste de cuentas? Fuera lo que fuera, lo sabrían en cualquier momento.

\- Ah, Jiang. – Murmuró de pronto el albino, deteniendo su avance, y girándose de nuevo hacia ellos. – Casi lo olvido. Ese es mi encargo… ¿o no?

Señaló entonces lo que Jiang traía consigo.

\- Claro, toda suya.

Se la lanzó entonces con naturalidad, y él la atrapó en el aire con una mano. Ensihi lo admiró. Aunque la sabana cubría dicho objeto, él sabía muy bien qué era. Después de todo, había enviado a Jiang especialmente por él a su casa principal… Y estaba ansioso de usarla al fin.

\- Vayan a sus posiciones, y no me molesten hasta que el señor Amakusa llegue.

Y de nuevo se dirigió a la puerta, en esta ocasión no deteniéndose a medio camino.

Aunque había muchos hombres afuera, en el interior aparentemente no había nadie más que él… claro, y la persona que lo esperaba. Todo estaba oscuro, y muy silencioso. Caminó con tranquilidad por el pasillo, hacia el pequeño, y nada presuntuoso estudio de la casa, en donde se suponía su primera invitada lo esperaba. La puerta era firme, de roble, con una cerradura de acero. Buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón las llaves de la casa, más específicamente la de dicha cerradura. Por debajo de la puerta se asomaba una tenue luz, proveniente de seguro de varias lámparas de aceite que habían puesto para su comodidad. No se oía ningún movimiento o sonido en el interior. Jiang afirmaba que ya debería de estar despierta, pero tal vez no conocía tan bien el efecto de su dichoso gas. Esperaba que no se hubiera propasado con él, ya que de ser así tendría la horrible necesidad de cortarle el cuello; eso sería una lástima, ya que realmente era bueno en lo que hacía.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, y el mecanismo interno hizo un sonido hueco y frío. Una vez liberado el seguro, la abrió acompañado de un rechinido. Sin embargo, apenas la había abierto la mitad del camino, cuando sus agudos sentidos lo obligaron a retroceder de golpe. Un objeto se dirigía por el aire directo a su cabeza, pero terminó por estrellarse y romperse contra la puerta. Por el sonido que hizo al romperse, debió de haber sido un jarrón o tal vez un cenicero. Definitivamente no había salido volando por sí solo; eso comprobaba que Jiang sí conocía bien los efectos de su gas después de todo.

\- ¡Si vuelves a intentar abrir esa puerta, te arrojaré algo más duro! – Escuchó que la reconocible y firme voz de Magdalia le amenazaba desde adentro.

\- Es mi puerta, puedo abrirla cuando yo quiera.

Volvió a abrirla rápidamente, y un segundo después una estatua de estatura mediana de porcelana se dirigía contra él. En esta ocasión estaba mucho más preparado, por lo tanto la atrapó sin problema con su mano izquierda.

Magdalia estaba parada frente a la chimenea, ya completamente despierta y lucida, y por su mirada también furiosa y exaltada. Enishi apenas y dio un paso al interior del cuarto, cuando ella se giró hacia la chimenea, tomando uno de los fierros para remover y lo sostenía frente de ella, como si lo esgrimiera con ambas manos para defenderse.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra acercárteme más!

A Enishi le daba un poco de gracia la escena. Con lo que llevaba de conocerla, sabía de antemano que tendría una reacción fuerte al despertarse, aunque no había predicho algo como eso. Era inteligente, y de seguro habría entendido de inmediato en dónde estaba y quién había sido el responsable. La mayoría de las mujeres se morirían de miedo y se aterrorizarían ante la situación, pero era obvio que Santa Magdalia no era para nada una de la mayoría de las mujeres.

\- Tranquila, toda esto es innecesario, no pienso hacerte daño…

\- ¡Claro que no! – Interrumpió con fuerza. – Si algo me ha enseñado la vida es a defenderme sola. Y primero muerta a dejar que me pongas un dedo encima.

\- ¿Un dedo encima?

Enishi pareció confundido ante ese comentario, aunque de inmediato captó las vibras que surgías de ellas. ¿Acaso pensaba que la había mandado a secuestrar y traer a ese sitio para…? La situación se volvió incluso más divertida de lo que ya le parecía inicialmente.

\- Creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas. Si me dejaras explicarte…

\- ¡Ninguna explicación! – Volvió a interrumpirlo de la misma forma. – ¡Eres un cobarde!, ¡un déspota! Crees que todo lo mereces y ahora quieres tomar a una mujer por la fuerza, ¿o no? ¡No mereces llamarte hombre!

Eso último ya no le pareció tan divertido, y bastó con eso para que se borrara la sonrisa de sus labios. Esto requeriría de un enfoque algo más serio.

\- Escucha, no pienso tomarte nada por la fuerza…

\- ¡Con mi consentimiento tampoco!

Enishi suspiró con algo de fastidio.

\- Con tu consentimiento tampoco.

Caminó hacia el extremo contrario de la habitación, esperando que poner algo de distancia la tranquilizara más. En cada paso, ella lo seguía con su mirada, y con la punta del fierro. Incluso caminó de espaldas hacia la pared, para mantenerse lo más alejada posible de su captor.

\- No te traje aquí para nada de lo que te estás imaginando, ¿de acuerdo? – Le comentó el mafioso, sentándose en una de las sillas, y cruzando las piernas. – Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó confundida. – ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Lo que dije. Todo este asunto no tiene que ver contigo, Santa Magdalia.

Ella no entendía gran parte de lo que decía, y a la vez tampoco le creía lo que lograba entender. Inconscientemente bajó un poco su arma, bajando a su vez su propia guardia.

\- No entiendo. ¿Entonces porque me secuestraste y me trajiste aquí?

\- Usted, mi estimada Santa Magdalia… es sólo la carnada.

\- ¿La carnada? – Eso la dejó incluso más confundida que antes. – ¿Carnada para quién?

Hacía la pregunta, pero en el fondo ya conocía la respuesta.

La sonrisa de Enishi volvió a dibujarse, ahora con una marcada malicia acompañándola. Dirigió sus ojos de Magdalia al reloj de la pared detrás de ella. Alguien se había ocupado de ajustar la hora y darle cuerda. Xung tal vez; era extrañamente quisquilloso con ese tipo de cosas.

\- El Señor Amakusa ya debe de saber que yo estuve detrás de esto y debe de estarse dirigiendo hacia acá en estos momentos.

Los ojos de la cristina se abrieron de par en par. Sus manos parecieron perder fuerza, pues no pudo sostener mucho más el peso del fierro, bajándolo hasta casi tocar el piso.

\- ¿Mi hermano? ¿Esto es sobre mi hermano? ¿Para qué quieres que venga?, ¡¿Qué piensas hacerle?!

Soltó de golpe el fierro, creando un sonoro ruido metálico que cubrió todo el cuarto. Ya no parecía interesada en mantenerse alejarse de él, pues de inmediato se le acercó, parándose delante de él con firmeza. En verdad no tenía nada de miedo.

\- Te advierto que no sabes con quién te estás metiendo. – Continuó diciéndole, casi amenazándolo. – Mi hermano ha sido muy tranquilo contigo en comparación con lo que puede hacer si lo provocas. Él estará muy enojado por lo que hiciste.

Enishi soltó de golpe una fuerte y aguda risa al aire, tan fuerte que incluso hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta casi caerse de su silla.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

\- Quien no sabe o entiende es otra persona, Santa Magdalia. – Le dijo entre risa y risa, volteándola a ver por encima del arco de sus anteojos. – Eso es exactamente lo que quiero…

En ese momento tomó el objeto alargado que traía consigo y lo sostuvo al frente, de tal forma que ella pudiera verlo claramente. Retiró la manta con rapidez, tirándola a un lado para revelarlo. Magdalia se sorprendió ante lo que vio.

Parecía ser una espada, una espada de empuñadura y funda estilo chino, con un protector y un pomo dorado, y un mango rojizo. Atado al pomo tenía dos cordones rojos como adorno. A simplemente vista parecía una Jian, pero… La funda tenía una extraña forma curva.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – Susurró en voz baja, algo impactad. – No me digas que lo que quieres…

\- ¿Ya lo entendiste? – Ahora fue él quien interrumpió. La expresión de su rostro se cubrió aún más de astucia; parecía casi la cara un verdadero… demonio. – Quiero ver en carne propia el poder de la Espada de Dios con mis propios ojos. Quiero ver el poder tan increíble del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 15**

_El duelo entre Shougo Amakusa y Yukishiro Enishi parece inminente. ¿Qué es lo que oculta el mafioso?, ¿qué es lo que intenta obtener de todo esto?, ¿podrá Magdalia descubrirlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde?_

**_Capitulo 16: Pasado Doloroso_ **


	16. Capitulo 16. Pasado Doloroso

**Rurouni Kenshin**

El Tigre y El Dragón

Wingzemon X

**_Capitulo 16  
_ ** **_Pasado Doloroso_ **

 

**Shanghái, China  
** **21 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

\- ¿Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu? – Murmuró muy despacio la cristiana, repitiendo las últimas palabras que el mafioso acababa de pronunciar.

Toda esa situación carecía de sentido para ella; de hecho, todo el día en general pareciera estar lleno de inconsistencias, sorpresas, y de cosaaas que no terminaba de comprender. Primero fue la extraña aparición de Yukishiro Enishi en el barrio cristiano, como se le acercó y empezó a hablarle. El por qué había ido hasta ahí y qué era lo que quería decirle exactamente, ya era de por sí confuso; pero luego aparecieron esos hombres en la iglesia, hombres con malas, aunque no muy claras, intenciones. Pero lo más extraño había sido cómo había terminado dicho suceso, con el mismo Enishi reapareciendo, ahora como un completo loco, y golpeando a uno de los atacantes, que pertenecía a su propia mafia, hasta casi matarlo, para luego irse sin dar menor explicación. Su hermano estaba ya por sí furioso por lo ocurrido en la iglesia, y tras enterarse del  incidente del disparo; pero no podía ni imaginarse cómo se pondría ante el último acto extraño por parte de este sujeto: atacarla en su posada, dormirla, y traerla contra su voluntad a quien sabe dónde… ¿Y para qué exactamente? La respuesta a esa pregunta no haría más que enredar aún más todo ese extraño asunto…

Enishi estaba sentado con tranquilidad frente a ella, sosteniendo esa extraña espada frente a él, luego de haber pronunciado esas extrañas palabras: _“Quiero ver el poder tan increíble del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…”_

\- ¿Cómo es que conoces el estilo de pelea de mi hermano? – Preguntó luego de un rato de silencio, en el que pareció estar asimilando todo.

Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, era un nombre que había estado escuchando constantemente durante su niñez en Hong Kong. El nombre del estilo de la espada de su hermano, el mismo que le había enseñado su propio tío Hyouei, luego de haber escapado de Shimabara. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a otra persona mencionarlo; daba por hecho que era un estilo casi desconocido, especialmente en el continente. Pero Enishi lo conocía, o al menos sabía que era el estilo de su hermano, y por su afirmación podía intuir que también conocía lo letal y peligroso que era. ¿Pero cómo?

Enishi simplemente sonrió divertido por su pregunta. Bajó su arma apoyando la punta de la vaina en el piso, a su costado derecho, y su mano derecha contra el pomo. Cruzó sus piernas, colocando la izquierda sobre la derecha, y se apoyó por completo contra su silla, todo eso sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni un segundo a su _“invitada”_.

\- Pareces sorprendida de que sepa tal dato. ¿Acaso era un secreto? Pues igual lo descubrí. Sólo me bastó verlo pelear con los atacantes en la iglesia para darme cuenta del origen de sus movimientos. Es un practicante del Hiten Mitsurugi, de eso no tengo la menor duda… En especial ahora que tú misma me lo acabas de confirmar.

Magdalia se sobresaltó un poco al oírlo. En efecto, se le había ido la lengua y había confirmado sin darse cuenta que el Hiten Mitsurugi era el estilo de combate de su hermano, y él ni siquiera tuvo que preguntárselo. Aunque poco importaba realmente; Enishi no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias si no hubiera estado casi seguro de sus sospechas.

\- ¿Acaso... lo que buscas es una pelea con mi hermano?

Enishi volvió a sonreír complacido como respuesta.

\- Vaya, hasta que lo entendiste.

\- ¡Estás demente! – Le gritó con fuerza; había oído esa frase muchas veces, pero nunca con tanto ímpetu. – No sé qué tienes pensado hacer o porque quieres tal cosa, pero ya te has pasado de la raya. Si sigues con esto, él no te tendrá misericordia alguna, y el único resultado es que morirás. Así que deja esto de una vez y déjanos ir a los dos.

\- ¿Realmente te quieres ir? ¿Tan desagradable es mi compañía?

Magdalia ya no sabía ni cómo reaccionar; este individuo era tan volátil, e impredecible. Ahora actuaba como si todo fuera una broma, ¿tal vez lo era? Si era así, era de pésimo gusto. Intentó mantener la cabeza fría antes de volver a hablar. Su próximo intento sería hablar de manera racional, esperando que pudiera hacerlo reaccionar como un adulto por primera vez en toda esa horrible semana. Pero Enishi no le dio tal oportunidad, pues al parecer tomó su silencio como una invitación a tomar la iniciativa. Se paró casi de un salto de su silla, tomándola un poco por sorpresa.

\- Ya que estás tan segura de las supuestas grandes habilidades de tu hermanito, supongo que todo este enojo y preocupación no es por él. – Comentó divertido, dando un par de pasos hacia ella.

El cuerpo de la castaña reaccionó por mera autodefensa, alzando sus brazos y dando un paso hacia atrás, como queriendo de nuevo crear distancia entre ellos. Sin embargo, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que eso era un claro reflejo de miedo y sumisión, lo que menos quería reflejar en esos momentos. El fierro que había tomado como arma ahora estaba tirado en el piso, a unos metros detrás de ella; hubiera deseado no haberlo tirado. Recuperó rápidamente la compostura y se quedó parada con firmeza en su  lugar, sin dejar que su cercanía la hiciera retroceder, aunque por dentro lo cierto era que se ponía algo ansiosa.

Enishi se le acercó, hasta ponerse a sólo un par de pasos de distancia de ella. La miró fijamente a los ojos de forma penetrante, y se notaba que ella usaba todas sus fuerzas para mantenerle la mirada lo más posible.

\- ¿Es acaso que lo que te preocupa es mi seguridad...? – Murmuró de pronto con un tono suave, y al mismo tiempo dirigió su mano derecha al rostro de la chica, sujetando su barbilla.

Éste acto dejó helada a la Cristiana; no había visto ese movimiento venir.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo…?! – Dirigió sus manos hacia él, sujetando su brazo.

Se disponía a retirarlo de ella, y lo hubiera hecho sin problema. Él no la estaba sujetando con fuerza ni nada menos. Sin embargo, no lo hizo… Tenía sus dedos aferrados alrededor de su brazo, pero los dejó ahí, sin intentar otro movimiento. Enishi la sujetaba alzando un poco su rostro hacia él, obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos, a esos profundos ojos turquesa. ¿Qué había en esos ojos que la obligaba a no querer apartarlo? ¿No lo quería? No lo entendía, nada de eso tenía sentido. Analizó con su mirada en resto de su rostro, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios… Estos seguían sonriendo, pero se veían más tranquilos y suaves que antes. Ya no era una sonrisa astuta o malvada, sino algo mucho más humano. ¿Cómo hacía para cambiar tan rápido el aire a su alrededor?, ¿cómo podía pasar de hacerla sentir miedo e inseguridad, a rabia y enojo, y luego una gran tranquilidad y paz, como si nada malo estuviera pasando? Sus propias emociones se habían estado moviendo de arriba a abajo desde que lo conoció. ¿Quién era este hombre?, ¿por qué tenía ese efecto en ella?

\- Es eso, ¿o no? – Siguió diciendo con el mismo tono, pero Magdalia estaba tan sumida en su propia cabeza, que apenas y entendía lo que decía. – No quieres que nada malo me pase, porqué te preocupas por mí. Cómo cuando le ocultaste a tu hermano lo del disparo, ¿o no? ¿Es acaso que Santa Magdalia siente algo _“especial”_ por este horrible hombre pecador…?

¿Sentir algo especial? No había forma de fuera así, la sola idea era absurda… Aunque… Su hermano ya lo creía, Shouzo lo creía, y ellos eran las personas que más la conocían en el mundo. ¿Sus acciones acaso no eran prueba de que algo raro estaba pasando?, ¿el cómo reaccionaba justo en ese momento ante su cercanía no era prueba de ello?, ¿no podría todo eso tener  una fácil y sencilla explicación…?

De pronto, notó que la sonrisa de Enishi se había esfumado por completo, y su mirada cándida había cambiado a una indiferente, incluso cansada.

\- Por supuesto que no. – Murmuró con seriedad y entonces apartó su mano de su rostro.

Magdalia se quedó unos segundos más en la misma posición, incluso con sus manos alzadas como si aún sujetara su brazo. Pero luego logró reaccionar, y ahora sí retrocedió rápidamente, varios pasos para alejarse de él. Ensihi no hizo intento de volvérsele acercar; de hecho, se viró de nuevo hacia la silla.

\- Tú misma lo dijiste esta tarde, ¿o no? Dijiste que no querías una muerte en tu conciencia por algo tan insignificante. – Se volteó y se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, cruzándose de piernas. – ¿Es por eso mismo que me pediste que le perdonara la vida a aquel ladrón? ¿Así es como realmente me ves?, ¿cómo alguien insignificante al que tienes que extenderle la mano para salvarlo?

Magdalia parpadeó confundida ante la mención. Era obvio que se refería al ladrón que le robó su monedero, el día después de haber llegado a Shanghái, en su primer encuentro con él. Más que pedirlo, había exigido que no le hicieran nada a aquel hombre, ya que de no haberlo hecho sus asesinos lo hubieran matado ahí mismo sin pudor. ¿Así era como ella lo veía? Ambos casos eran tan diferentes… Pero a la vez no tanto. ¿Sería sólo eso…?

Miró hacia otro lado con algo de pena. Respiró con cuidado, contando en su mente del uno al diez. Colocó con cuidado su mano sobre su pecho; podía sentir su corazón latir a toda velocidad, pero se fue calmando conforme proseguía su cuenta. Una vez recuperada la serenidad, se viró hacia él con firmeza, y se le volvió a acercar sin miedo.

\- Tú, aquel hombre al que te refieres tan despectivamente, y todo ser humano en este mundo merece vivir. Sin embargo, mi hermano se encuentra por encima de todo ello. Él tiene en sus manos el poder de decidir quién vive y quién muere, el poder de castigar a los malvados, y premiar a los justos… un poder que yo no tengo y jamás tendré. Si él decide que mereces la muerte, lo hará, y no hay forma en que yo pueda evitarlo. ¡Así que escúchame! No vale la pena que se derrame sangre esta noche, en especial por un simple capricho.

\- Esto no es un simple capricho...

\- ¿Entonces por qué deseas pelear con mi hermano? ¿Qué deseas obtener o demostrar con eso? ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

Enishi no parecía nada contento. Los comentarios de Magdalia implícitamente le daban la razón a lo que acababa de decirle, y lo ponían al mismo nivel que aquel ladrón. ¿Eso acaso lo molestaba?, ¿esperaba que le dijera algo diferente? Se volvió a recargar por completo en su silla, y cerró los ojos unos momentos. ¿Sentía cansancio? No, nada cercano a eso. De hecho se sentía más emocionado y excitado que nunca. Era tal vez esa situación, ese momento entre esa chica y él lo que lo cansaba. Luego de lo ocurrido en el restaurante y en la iglesia, actuar de esa forma despreocupada frente a ella le parecía tonto, y gastaba sus energías sin motivo. Lo había intentado, fingir que nada había pasado, volver a su estado normal de ánimo. Sin embargo, de nuevo había caído en lo mismo. Si tan sólo ella no hubiera dicho todo eso durante la cena, o si él no hubiera reaccionado así, dejando que su máscara se cayera tan fácil…

\- _“Soy patético…”_

Abrió de nuevo sus ojos y los posó sobre el reloj de la pared. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos de la última vez que lo vio.

\- Tú debes de ser la persona que mejor lo conoce en este mundo, ¿no es así? – Soltó de pronto sin razón aparente. Magdalia no entendió al inicio si el comentario tenía algo que ver con lo que estaban hablando, o si estaba cambiando el tema. – El resto de la gente puede creerle su discurso sin problema… Pero tú eres diferente a cualquier otra persona; eres su hermana, después de todo. ¿Tú realmente crees todo ese circo del Hijo de Dios y que posee tal poder con el que me amenazas? ¿O tal vez estás tan acostumbrada a que la gente se trague esas palabras tan fácil que ya las dices sin siquiera pensarlo?

Era difícil interpretar su intención. Esa pregunta tan directa bien podría ser muestra de verdadera curiosidad, un ataque, un simple comentario sarcástico como siempre… O incluso un pensamiento en voz alta que ni siquiera iba en verdad dirigido hacia ella. Fuera la intención que fuera, no deseaba responderle.

Magdalia miró alrededor; había otra silla similar a la de Enishi, a un lado de la chimenea. Tomó su vestido con ambas manos y lo alzó un poco para poder caminar con más libertad. Se acercó a la silla y se sentó en ella, colocando sus manos sobre sus piernas.

\- Independientemente de que creas o no que mi hermano es el Hijo de Dios… Lo de que morirás si lo retas es la pura verdad.

Interesante comentario, pero no respondía la pregunta que le había hecho. ¿O sí? ¿Acaso lo que realmente quería decir era que aunque ella no creyera en ello, si estaba segura de que igual lo mataría?  Si era así, le parecía más atractiva la idea de que no creyera realmente el cuento del Hijo de Dios, que el hecho que creyera que lo mataría.

Enishi volvió a acomodarse en su silla y a cerrar los ojos. Tomó su espada y la posó sobre sus piernas; ahora sólo les quedaba aguardar.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo gracioso de todo esto? – Dijo de pronto, recuperando la atención de su compañera. – Que ya dejaste de hablarme de usted.

Magdalia se sobresaltó al escucharlo. Hizo una rápida retrospectiva a todo lo que había dicho desde que lo vio abrir la puerta de ese estudio la primera vez. En efecto, su manera de referirse a él había cambiado, incluso de cómo lo hacía hasta esa tarde. ¿Por qué? No había un motivo en especial. ¿Por qué le hablaba de _“usted”_ en primer lugar? ¿Respeto? No, no había forma de que fuera por eso; sería más lógico que fuera para demostrar todo lo contrario. ¿Cómo parte de un juego?, ¿cómo parte de su juego? ¿Y qué cambiaba ahora? Estuvo meditando unos momentos en dicha idea, hasta que llegó a la conclusión que le parecía más lógica… Antes de este incidente, nunca había sentido un verdadero peligro en la cercanía de ese hombre. Pero el juego había terminado esa misma noche, pues todo escaló a otro nivel, y lo que la impulsaba a actuar de esa forma antes ya no existía.

Si era el caso, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer en esos momentos? Era obvio que no podría convencerlo por las buenas de que desistiera de todo ese asunto. ¿Había una forma de hacerlo por las malas? Le era imposible realmente decidir qué nueva estrategia tomar, si no comprendía realmente el problema.

Volteó hacia el reloj. Ya casi se cumplían los primeros diez minutos de esa incomoda escena. ¿Qué era lo que sabía hasta el momento? Que ese hombre era el líder de la Mafia más peligrosa de Shanghái y tal vez de China, que era japonés como ellos, tal vez de su misma edad. Empezó a negociar con su hermano y Kaioh el supuesto apoyo de su grupo a su causa en Shimabara, pero su hermano había roto tal trato hace un par de días atrás. Y ahora, acababa de hacer que sus hombres la trajeran contra su voluntad a ese sitio, aparentemente para obligar a que su hermano fuera hasta ahí y poder pelear con él, y todo derivado por su estilo de pelea hasta dónde lograba entender. Todo ello era a menor o mayor medida claro, pero había un par de cosas que no tenían sentido aún, y que seguían haciendo que todo eso no terminara de ser tan confuso en su cabeza.

Miró de nuevo el reloj. Ambos ya llevaban largo rato en silencio. ¿En qué estaría pensando él en esos momentos? Al mirarlo de nuevo, él seguía exactamente en la misma posición, sentado, con sus ojos cerrados. Tenía algo qué decir, ¿pero sería el momento adecuado para hacerlo? ¿Y realmente qué respuesta deseaba recibir?

\- Dime una cosa. – Soltó de golpe con la fuerza suficiente para que lo escuchara. Enishi abrió sus ojos de nuevo, y la volteó a ver con normalidad. – Entonces todo eso que hiciste… Los regalos, los cumplidos, la cena, el estarme siguiendo… ¿Todo eso fue sólo para provocar a mi hermano e incitarlo a pelear contigo?

\- ¿Eh?

La reacción inicial del albino pareció ser de sorpresa o de confusión. Se le quedó viendo sin decir nada por un rato, y luego se viró lentamente hacia su lado izquierdo, evitando cualquier tipo de contacto visual.

\- Sí… Algo así…

Mentía, al menos en parte. Desde que los conoció, se dio cuenta de que existía algo en ellos que lo atraía y que lo hacía querer saber quiénes eran realmente. No había ningún motivo consciente para tales acciones, no hasta esa misma tarde en la que vio pelear a Shougo con su estilo de pelea y lo reconoció. Por dónde lo viera, era más fácil creer que ese era el origen de todo. Pero aunque hubiera una fuerza superior guiando sus acciones para que descubriera ese dato tan interesante… Su actitud hacia la chica sentada frente a él no estaba del todo explicada. Y no hablaba de los regalos y la cena, eso era fácil de explicar en su cabeza. Lo que aún no entendía del todo eran sus acciones luego de la dichosa cena, desde el disparo, hasta su visita al Barrio Cristiano, y sobre todo cómo había saltado de esa forma tan agresiva a salvarla.

Se talló sus ojos un poco al recordar, lo poco que podía recodar, de lo que paso en esos momentos. No se podía engañar así mismo diciendo que no sabía por qué había hecho eso. Era claro que la revelación de que Shougo Amakusa era un practicante del Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, llevó su mente a otro lugar y momento, al lugar y momento en el que, en vez de ver a Magdalia en peligro… vio a esa otra persona. Y eso era lo que más lo afectaba. ¿Cómo pudo confundir a esa chica con ella? La sola idea… Le revolvía el estómago.

\- ¿También esos hombres que nos molestaron en la iglesia?

Escuchó de forma lejana sus palabras, pero no entendió lo que le decía. De nuevo se estaba dejando jalar por esas ideas, y no podía permitírselo, no en esos momentos; debía de mantenerse lo más lúcido posible.

\- Perdón, ¿qué dijiste? – Le preguntó, volteándose de nuevo hacia ella.

\- Los hombres que entraron y nos atacaron en la iglesia. ¿También fue para esto…?

\- No. – Dijo de golpe de forma apresurada. – No tuve nada que ver con eso… Eran hombres de otro líder del Feng Long, un viejo amargado y xenofóbico que de seguro tomó la cancelación del trato como excusa para molestarlos. Pero yo… no tuve nada que ver con eso…

Parecía muy interesado en dejar claro ese punto, mucho más que con cualquier otro. Magdalia de antemano estaba casi segura de que él no los había enviado, pero todo ese asunto le hacía dudar de todo lo que ya creía; se sentía un poco aliviada de que al menos en eso no hubiera errado.

-  Pero supongo que es justo decir que con todo esto se destruye tu pequeña teoría sobre mí, ¿no?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. Todo eso de que me quería acercar a ti por ayuda, lo del niño pequeño y travieso que está hambriento de amor, y toda esa sarta de tonterías que dijiste en el restaurante. – Soltó una aguda carcajada como si acabara de pronunciar una divertida broma. – Cómo ves, mis intenciones eran totalmente diferentes a las que creías.

Enishi la miró fijamente con una amplia sonrisa de confianza, esperando a ver qué tipo de respuesta daba a eso. Para su sorpresa, la joven no se sobresaltó molesta, parándose de su silla y diciendo algo como _“¡No era una sarta de tonterías!”_ En lugar de eso, permaneció sentada en su silla, mirándolo fijamente en silencio. Pasaron varios segundos, y ella continuaba sin decir nada, ni apartarle los ojos de encima. ¿Qué estaba intentando hacer? Sintió que su sonrisa confiada quería desaparecer, pero no podía permitirse que ella lo notara.

Magdalia parpadeó un par de veces sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Ese acto por alguna razón lo exasperó. Estaba por decir algo, pero ella se le adelantó primero.

\- No lo creo así. – Soltó de golpe como si nada. – Sigo sin creer que haya sido una sarta de tonterías como dice.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?  – Rió de nuevo, aunque su risa ya era menos sincera que antes. – ¿Te cuesta admitir que te equivocaste?

\- No es eso. Tú me lo confesaste hoy mismo, que tuve razón en algunas cosas que dije. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

Ya le era imposible seguir sonriendo. En efecto lo había dicho. Él mismo había ido al Barrio Cristiano, y le había dicho todo eso. ¿Por qué? Ya no tenía sentido preguntarse los porqués. Se volteó hacia otro lado, y alzó su espada un poco para poder descruzar sus piernas, y ahora cruzar la otra. ¿Señal de nervios tal vez?

\- ¿Y eso qué? Pude haberte estado mintiendo.

\- No lo hiciste, de eso estoy segura. Tu reacción en el restaurante fue suficiente para darme cuenta de ello, lo de esta tarde sólo me lo confirmó.

Qué listilla resultó ser Santa Magdalia. ¿Le estaba regresando su juego? Si no fuera en esos momentos él, el blanco de tan desafortunada situación, aplaudiría o incluso se reiría de ello.

\- Y si tuve razón en eso, sólo con eso sé que no eres muy distinto a mi hermano… o a mí. – Magdalia bajó su mirada hacia sus manos mientras hablaba. Enishi pareció volverse a interesar, y la volteó a ver de reojo. – Dijiste que esa persona que reflejas en estos momentos no es el verdadero tú. Tal vez no te interese saberlo, pero esta mujer que has conocido hasta ahora, Santa Magdalia, la cristiana caritativa, la mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma… No es del todo real tampoco.

Enishi se sorprendió al oírla e inevitablemente se volvió por completo hacia ella. El rostro de Magdalia estaba serio, sereno… Incluso un poco melancólico.

\- Lo mismo ocurre con mi hermano. Hace mucho tiempo, él y yo encerramos nuestro verdadero ser muy profundo, para ser las personas que el pueblo cristiano necesitaba, para ser esos seres perfectos y puros que les dieran esperanza… La esperanza que nosotros ya perdimos hace mucho tiempo. Es por eso que puedo entender a la perfección que quién eres ahora no es quién quieres ser, sino quién necesitas ser… Y eso siempre es muy pesado y solitario, ¿verdad?

Alzó su rostro hacia él en esos momentos, sonriéndole con delicadeza.

\- ¿Hablas enserio? – Fue lo primero que surgió de los labios de Enishi luego de un rato.

\- ¿Crees que miento?

\- No lo sé. Tal vez. – Hablaba apresurado, y algo incómodo. – Y aunque no fuera así, no entiendo a qué quieres llegar con todo esto. Cuando estuvimos en el restaurante mencionaste que habías visto muchas desgracias desde que eras niña. ¿Es eso?, ¿algo malo te pasó hace mucho y ahora eres quien eres por ello? ¿Por eso piensas que somos tan parecidos y por eso puedes entenderme? – Soltó una pequeña risilla. – ¿Qué les pasó a los santos hermanos Amakusa cómo para justificar tal idea?

Para su sorpresa, Magdalia mantuvo la calma ante ese casi ataque.

\- ¿Lo preguntas porque te interesa o sólo quieres saciar tu curiosidad?

\- ¿Importa acaso cuál de las dos sea?

La actitud de Enishi se había puesto notoriamente a la defensiva. Posiblemente sentía que la conversación se estaba dirigiendo peligrosamente hacia él, y previa que posiblemente pudiera llegar muy profundo, y por ello intentaba dejarla de su lado lo más posible. Esa sólo actitud le confirmaba lo que venía diciendo desde hace tiempo: tenía toda la razón sobre él.

\- No es algo muy difícil de suponer. Sí, nos ocurrió… algo, y es por eso que estamos aquí, y es por eso que hacemos lo que hacemos. – Guardó silencio unos momentos antes de continuar. – Un pasado doloroso, del cual la verdad no me gusta mucho hablar. Mi hermano suele a veces contar la historia, escucho comentarios al respecto de otros… Pero yo sólo he podido hablarlo abiertamente con Shougo, y nadie más… Pero… - Lo volteó a ver de nuevo con cierta decisión en su mirada. – ¿Si te lo contara… tú me contarías tu historia?

El albino se sorprendió al escucharla. ¿Qué clase de petición era esa?

\- ¿Por qué das por hecho que tengo un _“pasado doloroso”_ que contar?

\- ¿Quién es el obstinado ahora? Sé qué es así.

\- Pues si fuera cierto, mi respuesta sería: por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Alguna vez lo has hablado con alguien anteriormente?

\- ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? – Enishi soltó una risa ligera con incredulidad. – Mi interés por tu supuesta historia triste no es tan grande como para ponerme a negociar para que me lo cuentes. Y esta plática me está provocando jaqueca. Será mejor que nos quedemos callados hasta que llegue tu hermano. Será lo más sano para los dos.

Y parecía que hablaba enserio. Guardó silencio, se volteó hacia otro lado, y colocó una completa barrera alrededor de él, para no dejar entrar ni salir ni una sola palabra. De nuevo esa misma reacción. El sólo hecho que lo que dijera lo afectara tanto y lo hiciera perder tanto el control, no hacía más que confirmarle a Sayo todo lo que ya sabía.

Todo se volvió a poner en silencio por un rato más. ¿Cuánto más tardaría su hermano en llegar hasta ahí? De seguro no mucho. ¿Qué podría hacer en ese corto tiempo? Apretó sus puños con fuerza, mirando un punto en especial en el piso. No estaba dispuesta a quitar el dedo del renglón del tema como a él le gustaría; esa podría ser la única forma de cambiar toda esa situación para mejor, pero… ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo?, ¿tendría la fuerza suficiente para ello? No se podía permitir dudar, no cuando literalmente el tiempo se le estaba acabando. Rápidamente se puso de pie, tomó la silla en la que estaba sentada y empezó a arrástrala en dirección a su captor.

Enishi miró confundido ese acto, viendo como la castaña se le acercaba con pasos rápidos con todo y su silla. Pensaba preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, o qué se proponía… Pero una parte de él prefería ver a dónde quería llegar. Magdalia colocó la silla justo delante de la suya, y se sentó en ella. Ahora ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro, con menos de un metro de distancia entre ambos. La ojos verdes se acomodó su falda, y luego se inclinó ligeramente al frente, mirándolo fijamente como si estuviera a punto de regañarlo. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, exhaló, y entonces empezó a hablar.

\- Mi hermano y yo nacimos en Shimabara. La familia…

\- Alto ahí. – Pronunció con fuerza el albino, alzando una mano hacia ella para indicarle que callara. – ¿No dejé muy claro que no tengo interés alguno en tu historia?

El ceño de Magdalia se arrugó con molestia ante su interrupción.

\- ¿No te enseñaron que es de horrible educación interrumpir a las personas? Y no dijiste que no tenías interés, sólo que no tenías tanto como para negociar por eso. No quiero negociar, sólo te lo contaré, quieras o no. Lo que hagas luego de eso, será tu decisión.

Al parecer no le dejaba muchas opciones. Pudo haber puesto más resistencia, haberla obligado a guardar silencio, o incluso irse de la habitación y volverla a encerrar; no había en realidad ninguna obligación de esperar con ella la llegada de Amakusa. Sin embargo, en el fondo, tenía curiosidad de oír lo que tenía que decir, de saber cuál era ese _“pasado doloroso”_ que presumía. Se volvió a sentar derecho en su silla, y aguardó. Magdalia tomó su silencio como una invitación a que reanudara su historia, y así lo hizo.

\- La familia samurái de mi padre afirmaba descender directamente de Shiro Amakusa, el líder Cristiano de la Rebelión de Shimabara, doscientos cincuenta años atrás. Por ello, siempre gozamos de gran respeto y renombre entre la comunidad cristiana de Japón, sobre todo en el sur. Pero fuera de aquellos que compartían nuestra fe, eso era algo que manteníamos siempre en secreto. Luego del fin de aquella rebelión, el gobierno Tokugawa se volvió mucho más duro con la cacería de cristianos, en especial con aquellos involucrados con el movimiento de Shiro Amakusa. Luego de más de dos siglos, parecieron olvidarlo. Shimabara se volvió de nuevo un lugar de reunión y de armonía para los cristianos japoneses, que consideraban a mi padre como una clase de líder. Todo parecía estar bien… Pero las cosas comenzaron a ponerse de nuevo difíciles desde que los incidentes y rumores de disturbios previos a la Revolución Meiji empezaron. Yo era apenas una niña muy pequeña, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba en esos momentos. El gobierno Tokugawa empezó a ver conspiraciones, enemigos y traidores en todos lados. Cualquier posible fuego de rebelión tenía que ser apagado cuanto antes… Y el punto más grave para nosotros comenzó con lo ocurrido aquí en el continente.

Enishi tardó un par de segundos en entender a qué se refería con ello. La respuesta lo golpeó con fuerza.

\- ¿Te refieres a…?

No fue capaz de pronunciar nada más, pero Magdalia sabía que lo había entendido. Ella asintió lentamente con su cabeza, para decirle que era justo lo que estaba pensando.

\- Hablo de la Rebelión Taiping…

\- - - -

**Shimabara, Japón  
** **29 de Julio de 1864 (Año 1 de la Era Genji)**

Era una calurosa mañana de verano, en aquella pequeña villa al sur del Japón, prácticamente oculta entre montañas, árboles, y el mar. Para los ojos de cualquiera, esa sería la típica villa de pescadores, granjeros y artesanos del Periodo Edo. Todos enfocados en su labor, los niños ayudando, o jugando por las calles de terracería. Mujeres preparando comida en puestos, esperando a que los hambrientos clientes se acercaran para satisfacer su apetito. Aves volando, gallinas cacareando, caballos andando de un lado a otro, jalando mercancías en carretas de madera. Un escenario muy típico… Pero no lo era del todo.

No todo en esa mañana en especial era tan típico como aparentaba. Algunos rostros estaban ausentes en esos momentos. ¿Dónde estaban Toho y su hijo?, ¿por qué no estaban en el molino de trigo como cada mañana? La balsa de Kamata seguía amarrada en el pequeño puerto improvisado que tenía, ¿por qué no había salido a pescar temprano como acostumbraba? Ya había sido hora de que Nito fuera al puesto de panes al vapor a comerse sus dos panes de la mañana, pero no lo había hecho aún. ¿Dónde estaban todas esas personas?

Muchos notaron sus ausencias, pero casi nadie demostraba alarma por ello. Tenían que seguir adelante con su rutina, tenían que seguir como si nada estuviera pasado; no podían permitir que algunos ojos externos notaran que algo no estaba bien… Porque en efecto, algo no estaba bien...

Un hombre alto, de cabellos castaños oscuros, hombros anchos y rostro cuadrado, avanzaba con tranquilidad por la calle principal del pueblo, acompañado de su joven hijo de diez años, un jovencito bien parecido, de cabello oscuro, sujeto con una cola y ojos verdes. Ambos portaban en su cintura una espada, pero la del chico era algo más pequeña, acorde a su tamaño. Mientras pasaban caminando, algunas personas los volteaban a ver de reojo, se escuchaban pequeños murmullos, pero no progresaba mucho más. No podían permitirse poner más atención de la normal en ese padre y su hijo caminando por la calle; tenían que actuar como si sólo fueran dos personas normales andando, no podían dejar que alguien notara que no era así.

Ambos avanzaron hacia una casa relativamente grande, ubicada un poco a las afueras de la villa, al pie de las montañas. No entraron a la propiedad por la parte frontal de la casa, sino que entraron por una puerta que daba al patio trasero. El lugar parecía estar algo descuidado, con maleza creciendo, y un árbol totalmente seco y muerto en el fondo. El niño miró confundido todo ese escenario, y entonces se volteó hacia su padre.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, padre?

El hombre lo vio unos segundos con cierta seriedad, y luego se volteó hacia otro lado.

\- He venido a encargarme de un asunto importante, Shougo. – Le comentó con una tranquilidad en su voz que no se sentía sincera. – Han pasado cosas importantes en otras partes, que terminarán repercutiendo en nuestras vidas, y en toda Shimabara, hijo, y necesitamos actuar antes de que eso ocurra.

\- ¿Cosas importantes?, ¿qué cosas? – El niño parecía no entender la naturaleza de esas palabras. ¿A qué se refería con eso?

El hombre guardó silencio por un rato más, pero entonces se giró de nuevo hacia su hijo con firmeza. Parecía luchar contra sí mismo para abrir sus labios y responder la pregunta, pero justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, algo lo detuvo.

\- Señor Mutou. – Se escuchó que alguien pronunciaba desde el interior de la casa.

El hombre de cabellos largos se giró sobre su hombro al escuchar dicha voz; el niño también volteó en esa dirección, llamado por la repentina señal de vida en ese sitio que se veían tan desolado. Desde la puerta corrediza que daba al patio, un chico joven, pequeño y delgado, con la cabeza rapada de la parte superior, los miraba con seriedad y pesar en su mirada; se le veía algo cansado, pues pequeñas ojeras se marcaban debajo sus ojos.

\- Ya están todos reunidos. Lo están esperando…

La mirada del padre se endureció, y entonces asintió con su cabeza. Esa sola indicación fue suficiente para que el chico volviera al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

\- Shougo, quédate aquí y practica tus repeticiones. – Le indicó el hombre al niño, mientras se disponía a ingresar a la casa. – No tardaré, lo prometo.

\- Sí, papá…

El muchacho lo siguió con la vista, un tanto confundido de que tuviera que irse de esa forma tan repentina y sin explicación, pero no acostumbraba contradecir las acciones de su padre. Vio como deslizó apenas un poco la puerta hacia un lado, entró en la casa y luego la volvió a cerrar con mucha rapidez, casi como si no quisiera que viera lo que ocurría en el interior. Shougo no puso mucha importancia en ello, y obedeció la última indicación de su padre. Sacó su espada con cuidado de su funda, la tomó de la empuñadura con ambas manos y la alzó sobre su cabeza, para luego jalarla con fuerza hacia el frente, acompañado de un paso firme. Se notaba que ya estaba muy acostumbrado a tener esa arma en sus manos pese a su corta edad. Dio un paso hacia atrás, la alzó de nuevo, y repitió el mismo movimiento.

\- - - -

En el interior de la casa, se encontraban alrededor de quince personas reunidas, todas en una habitación relativamente pequeña, apenas lo suficiente grande para que estuvieran al menos un poco cómodos. Todos eran hombres, de edades aparentes que iban desde los veinte, hasta los sesenta años aproximadamente; el padre de Shougo parecía estar a la mitad de ello. Cuatro portaban espadas, incluido él. Otra cosa que tenían en común casi todos, era la gran expresión de preocupación y melancolía que los acompañaba, casi como si se tratara de un funeral; pero no se trataba de eso… No aún.

\- Los rumores que habíamos escuchado se han confirmado. – Pronunció con seriedad un hombre mayor, de cabello canoso y bigote, mientras veía fijamente el suelo. – Las últimas noticias que se han lograron filtrarse desde el continente afirman que en efecto, Nanjing ha caído, y Hong Xiuquan está muerto…

Todos miraron hacia otro lado de forma pensativa. No había reacciones de sorpresa; todo eso era algo ya habían oído antes de ir hasta ese lugar, ya fuera como un simple rumor en palabras de cualquier persona, o como una verdad ya segura.

\- Después de lo que acaba de ocurrir en Kyoto, el Shogun querrá apagar cualquier fuego de rebelión antes de que se dé. – Cuestionó con un tono casi fúnebre otro hombre, que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación. – El Reino Celestial era nuestra única esperanza de poder huir con vida. ¿Ahora qué haremos? Con lo ocurrido en el continente, nosotros seremos su primer blanco sin duda.

\- ¡Deje de decir tonterías! – Se escuchó que otra persona, aparentemente un tanto más joven que el resto, pronunciaba con fuerza, poniéndose de pie. – ¿Olvidan acaso el motivo por el que nuestros padres decidieron volver a este lugar luego de dos siglos de ocultarnos? No fue para esperar que un sujeto en el continente nos viniera a salvar, ni para huir como cobardes.

\- Él tiene razón. – Agregó otro de los hombres, también parándose en el extremo contrario de la habitación. – No interesa lo que ocurra en el continente, ni interesa lo que le haya ocurrido a ese Hong como se llame. Porque para nosotros, sólo existe un Hijo de Dios, y ese es Shougo-sama.

Al pronunciar esas palabras, los ojos de todos se posaron sobre aquel hombre, aquel que había llegado junto con el niño: Tokisada Mutou, o como muchos lo llamaban, Tokisada Amakusa…

\- ¡No importa lo que digas!, ¡ésta era nuestra única oportunidad de tener aliados de gran poder en contra de los Tokugawa! – Exclamó con fuerza uno más de ellos, un hombre mayor de arrugas en el rostro, pero no por ello con menos energía. – De vengarnos al fin de lo que le hicieron a nuestros antepasados, lo que le hicieron a nuestro señor Amakusa. Ahora sin el apoyo del Reino Celestial, los hombres del Shogun no tardarán en venir por nosotros.

\- ¡Pues que vengan! No me ocultaré por más tiempo de esos perros.

Las cosas parecían empezar a calentarse. Existían dos posturas claras en esa habitación, y ambas empezaban a chocar entre sí. Alguien tenía que decir algo para tranquilizarlos antes de que las cosas empeoraran, y la persona que lo hizo fue un hombre alto de complexión media, cabello castaño claro, largo y sujeto con una cola, que usaba un kimono café oscuro y un hakama ancho café claro. Su rostro y su mirada eran firmes y serios.

\- Basta todos, no es momentos de perder el control. – Exclamó con fuerza y con un tono firme que realmente imponía. Luego de un par de segundos, todos volvieron a guardar silencio, y a sentarse en sus lugares. – Estamos sacando todo esto de proporción. El Shogun ni siquiera tiene conocimiento exacto de nuestra existencia. Todo lo que sus espías saben hasta ahora son meros rumores, habladurías...

\- De eso no estamos seguros… - Intentó interrumpir uno de ellos, pero el hombre que tenía la palabra no se lo permitió por mucho.

\- No digo que la situación no sea grave. Es grave. Pero aún estamos a tiempo. Debemos aceptar que no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí y ahora, pero aún podemos escapar con vida antes de que las cosas empeoren. Escuche de un capitán Holandés en Nagasaki, que está dispuesto a sacar cristianos de Japón y llevarlos a salvo a Hong Kong por una suma accesible de dinero. Podríamos…

\- Nada de eso, Shiraishi. – Escucharon todos de pronto que la voz inconfundible de Tokisada Amakusa resonaba en el cuarto.

Todos voltearon entonces a ver a aquel hombre, incluido quien se encontraba hablando. Tokisada estaba sentado en su lugar, con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados. Había estado oyendo todo en absoluto silencio, desde el momento justo en que entró, como si esperara la oportunidad adecuada para intervenir, la cual al parecer había llegado. Sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco, y entonces se puso de pie, apoyándose en su espada. Su sola presencia parecía tener un efecto casi dominante en el resto de los presentes.

\- Seiji y Kamata tienen razón. Llevamos más de dos siglos escondiéndonos, temerosos, acobardados. No podemos seguir así, dejando que el Shogun y quien sea nos pisotee sólo por lo que creemos. ¡No más!

Su voz resonó con fuerza en el cuarto, y luego todo se sumió en silencio. Tokisada miró a cada uno de ellos de manera individual, intentando analizar sus reacciones; la mayoría eran de impresión.

\- No es secreto para ninguno que yo jamás acepté la simpatía que todos sentían hacia Hong Xiuquan y su gente. Aunque proclamaran ser cristianos devotos y benevolentes, en el fondo todos sabemos que sólo eran un grupo de asesinos ambiciosos, que no hicieron más que causar desgracias en el continente. Aferrarnos a ellos como nuestra única esperanza, sólo fue inspirado por el mero miedo. Eso nunca fue una opción real, así como no lo es que ahora quieran huir de nuevo de ésta que es nuestra tierra.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que tú propones, Tokisada? – Intervino de golpe Shiraishi, el hombre de atuendo café que estaba hablando hasta hace unos momentos. Él parecía ligeramente molesto luego de la intervención de Tokisada. – ¿Qué nos quedemos aquí a esperar el día en que los hombred del Shogun vengan y nos maten a todos? Tú sabes tan bien como yo que eso pasará, que podría pasar esta misma noche incluso. Irnos es la única alternativa que tenemos.

\- No, no es así. Huir no es la única alternativa. Queda una más: quedarnos y luchar.

Shiraishi se sobresaltó sorprendido al escuchar tal cosa. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿acaso dijo… Luchar? Diferentes murmullos empezaban a escucharse entre los presentes, cada uno a su forma sorprendido por lo que Tokisada acababa de decir, e intentando interpretarlo. Pero el autor de tal confusión no espero mucho para aclararse, dirigiéndose de nuevo con firmeza hacia todos ellos.

\- Sí, hermanos, quedarnos aquí y luchar como lo hicieron nuestros antepasados, cómo lo hicieron Shiro Amakusa y sus seguidores. Demostrarles al Shogun Tokugawa, y a todo el mundo, que no nos avergonzamos de nuestra fe, ni de nuestro señor. Que de hecho estamos dispuestos a luchar y morir por ello.

\- ¡Estás hablando de un suicidio, Tokisada! – Exclamó Shiraishi, aún incapaz de salir del todo de su impresión.

\- No, les estoy hablando de hacer lo que se debe de hacer por el bien de Shimabara.

Aunque siempre se había hablado de luchar, de alzarse directamente contra el gobierno, nunca se habló claramente de realmente llevar a cabo esa opción, o de lo que ésta implicaría. Pero las palabras de Tokisada parecían indicar que no había duda alguna sobre ello. ¿Tendría algún plan en especial? Las dudas inundaban a los presentes, pero también… La emoción.

\- Satsuma y otras provincias están empezando a levantarse contra el Shogun. – Prosiguió Tokisada sin perder el ritmo de su discurso. – Los años de opresión de los Tokugawa están a punto de terminar. Y nosotros debemos de ser parte de eso. Nos uniremos a los hombres de Satsuma, y pelearemos. Luego de lo que pasó en Kyoto, requerirán la mayor cantidad de espadas. No les importará nuestra religión, sólo que peleemos por su causa.

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó eufórico el hombre joven, el primero que había intervenido con ímpetu. – ¡Yo estoy más que listo para pelear, Tokisada-sama!

\- ¡Es lo que debemos de hacer! – Agregó otro sin la menor duda en su voz.

\- ¡No hay otra forma!, ¡debemos de honrar a nuestros antepasados! Esos miserables del gobierno deben de caer por todo lo que nos han hecho.

Shiraishi escuchaba casi horrorizado las palabras de apoyo que empezaban a surgir a favor del plan de Tokisada. No podían estar hablando enserio. ¿Unirse a Satsuma?, ¿derrocar al gobierno?, ¿es que acaso todos habían perdido por completo el juicio? No… No eran ellos. Sabía muy bien que todo eso, no era más que culpa de ese individuo. Una vez más con tan sólo abrir la boca, todos los obedecían, sin importar si lo que pronunciaba era una completa estupidez. Eso no importaba, porque se trataba de Tokisada Mutou… Porque se trataba de Tokisada Amakusa.

\- ¡Basta!, ¡no sigan! – Exclamó con fuerza para que todos guardaran silencio. – ¡Eso que estás sugiriendo no es más que una locura, Tokisada! El Shogun piensa que somos una amenaza de rebelión latente, ¿y tu plan es darle la razón? La mayoría somos simples campesinos y artesanos, no espadachines como tú y tu familia. Lo que propones no hará más que causar cientos de muertes.

Tokisada se volteó lentamente hacia él, con una expresión totalmente serena, hasta casi fría en su rostro. Los segundos siguientes en los que todo el cuarto estuvo sumergido en una completa quietud, le parecieron casi eternos. Y las palabras que surgieron de la boca de Tokisada luego de eso, lo hicieron estremecerse de asombro.

\- Muertes que nuestros hijos e hijas se encargaran de vengar.

El rostro de Shiraishi se puso pálido, y sus ojos se abrieron por completo, al igual que su boca. ¿Qué acababa de decir…?

\- Las mujeres, ancianos y niños deben de partir, irse a Hong Kong cómo sugeriste. Ahí estarán a salvo, mientras nosotros, pelearemos, unidos hasta el final. Y aunque derramemos nuestra sangre, aquí en Shimabara o en cualquier otro lugar, no será en vano. Porque él volverá, él volverá a estas tierras y se encargará de terminar nuestra labor. Así nosotros fallemos, lo que haremos, será plantar las bases para que él vuelva, y que de una vez por todas libere a todos los cristianos de Shimabara, y de todo Japón. Hablo de mi hijo, del Hijo de Dios, el verdadero descendiente de Shiro Amakusa. Mi hijo, Shougo Amakusa…

La sola mención de ese nombre hizo que el rostro de todos los presentes se iluminara. Amplias sonrisas se dibujaban en sus rostros, y se miraban los unos a los otros maravillados. Todos se fueron poniendo de pie, alzando sus miradas y manos hacia Tokisada, como si fuera una reverencia.

\- Shougo, el Hijo de Dios…

\- Mientras tengamos al Hijo de Dios de nuestro lado, no debemos de temer.

\- Sí morimos iremos al cielo, por pelear por el Hijo de Dios.

\- ¡Shougo es la esperanza de Shimabara!

Cualquier cosa que Shiraishi hubiera dicho en esos momentos, hubiera ido a parar a oídos sordos. Todos parecían hechizados por las palabras de Tokisada. No podía entender cómo ese individuo podía tener ese efecto en ellos, cómo los convencía de estar de acuerdo con él, sin importar nada más. Lo hacía con todos en esa aldea, menos con él.

\- - - -

Unos minutos más tarde, las puertas de la casa se abrieron, y uno a uno los hombres reunidos empezaron a salir. Durante todo ese tiempo, Shougo había estado practicando sus movimientos de espada, tal y como su padre le había indicado. Pese a tener sólo diez años, sus habilidades eran realmente asombrosas. Muchos lo llamaban un prodigio… Otros, nada fuera de lo común para el Hijo de Dios.

Cuando los hombres comenzaron a salir, Shougo se detuvo y entonces guardó rápidamente su espada en su lugar. Varios de ellos se le acercaron, pronunciando palabras de anhelo y respeto, mismas que él se limitaba a aceptar y responder con un ademan de su cabeza. Todo ese asunto del Hijo de Dios y el cómo las personas lo trataban, en un inicio era más un juego para él que otra cosa. Pero conforme pasaban los años, comenzaba a agarrar conciencia de lo significativo e importante del papel que estaba desempeñando en esa aldea y hacia esas personas, aunque aún no le era del todo comprensible.

Tokisada fue uno de los últimos en salir, y se dirigió directo hacia su hijo sin espera. Un par de hombres parados frente a Shougo se hicieron a un lado para abrirle paso; le hicieron una pequeña reverencia que él respondió de la misma forma, y entonces se fueron.

\- Vamos, Shougo. – Pronunció con una ligera sonrisa, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza del niño. – Tu madre debe de estar preocupada.

\- Sí, padre.

Ambos se disponían sin espera a salir de ese patio y seguir al resto de los hombres. Pero alguien los detuvo, alguien que les gritó con fuerza desde el umbral de la casa.

\- ¡Tokisada! – Pronunció con fuerza para llamar su atención.

Shougo y su padre se giraron hacia la persona que los llamaba. Al chico le parecía familiar. Si no se equivocaba, aquel hombre era Mitaki Shiraishi, el padre de Hio, uno de los pocos niños de su misma edad que vivían en ese sitio, aunque pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de cruzarse o jugar con él. La expresión de esa persona era ligeramente atemorizante. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, su frente y ceño arrugados, y sus dientes apretados entre sí. ¿Estaba molesto?, ¿con quién? Estaba mirando fijamente a él y a su padre. ¿Eran ellos los causantes de tal enojo?

Shiraishi bajó rápidamente sus pies al suelo del patio, y se acercó con pasos rápidos hacia Tokisada, quien permanecía en su sitio, tranquilo, sin mutarse por su apariencia.

\- No hagas esto, Tokisada. – Le dijo con firmeza, parándose delante de él. – Lo único que lograrás con esto es que todos terminemos muertos.

“¿Muertos?”

Esas palabras intranquilizaron a Shougo. Volteó a ver a su padre, intentando entender aunque fuera un poco de qué estaban hablando, pero Tokisada seguía igual, casi indiferente ante la situación.

\- Convéncelos de no hacerlo, convéncelos de que todos nos vayamos a Hong Kong. Ellos te escucharán, te seguirán hagas lo que hagas. Usa tu maldita posición de respeto para algo bueno por una vez, que no sea para alimentar tu propio ego.

Shougo no estaba para nada acostumbrado a escuchar a alguien hablarle de esa forma a su padre. Era algo totalmente extraño, pues siempre todas las personas de esa aldea se habían dirigido hacia él, y hacia toda su familia, con un gran y profundo respeto. ¿Qué había ocurrido ahí adentro como para que ese hombre le estuviera hablándole ahora así?

Tokisada no parecía sorprendido ni confundido por lo que Shiraishi hacía, ni por el tono con el que se refería a él; pareciera que ya hubiera previsto su reacción con bastante anticipación. En lugar de perder la compostura, de responderle de la misma forma, él parecía mantenerse calmado, muy calmado.

\- ¿Piensas que todo esto lo hago por mi ego, Shiraishi? – Le murmuró, sereno. – Yo también tengo miedo, así como tú por el futuro. Pero cuando el momento llegue, entenderás que todo lo que he hecho, desde que tuve mi primer respiro en este mundo, ha sido por el bien de Shimabara y de su gente.

\- ¿Por su bien? Por favor, recapacita de una vez, Tokisada. La idea de una Tierra Sagrada en este sitio nunca fue más que un ideal perdido; no vale la pena morir por algo así.

\- Todo lo contrario, Shiraishi. Es por lo único por lo que realmente vale la pena morir…

La frustración se hizo más que clara en la expresión de Shiraishi. No se disponía a seguir intentándolo, pues era obvio que todo lo que dijera sería totalmente ignorado o distorsionado. De mala gana, les sacó la vuelta a los dos, y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera con marcada molestia en cada paso.

Shougo lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió del otro lado de la barda que rodeaba a la casa. Eso había sido realmente extraño. ¿Por qué hablaban de esa forma sobre morir?, ¿qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Para Tokisada fue más que obvio que su hijo deseaba saber, y tenía derecho a ello… Pero no aún.

\- Shougo. – Pronunció con fuerza para que el chico lo mirara. – Cuando lleguemos a casa, no habrá entrenamiento. Quiero que salgas a jugar con Sayo y los otros niños.

\- ¿Qué salga a jugar? – Cuestionó confundido el muchacho. – Pero tú me dijiste que…

\- No importa lo que haya dicho, Shougo. – Colocó de pronto la mano derecha en su hombro, y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. – Todo esto puede ser muy confuso para ti ahora, pero prometo que te lo explicaré todo a su momento. Por ahora, quiero que pases los próximos días con tu hermana, tu madre, y con los otros niños de la aldea… ¿Está claro, Shougo?

Algo dudoso, el niño asintió con su cabeza de manera afirmativa. Y dicho lo que se tenía que decir, ambos comenzaron a emprender el camino de regreso a casa. De alguna u otra forma, la vida tranquila que sus hijos Shougo y Sayo habían vivido hasta entonces, estaba a punto de dar un giro, y lo único que él podía hacer por ellos era asegurarse que disfrutaran lo más posible esos últimos días…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 16**

_El Pasado de Shougo y Magdalia se está revelando. ¿Qué ocurrió aquel día de verano en Shimabara? ¿Qué fue lo que los dos hermanos Amakusa vieron que los hizo cambiar para siempre el rumbo de sus vidas?, ¿Qué hizo que el joven Shougo Amakusa decidiera volverse… Más Fuerte que Dios…?_

**_Capitulo 17: Más Fuerte que Dios_ **

\------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

\- Parte de este capítulo y del siguiente estarán basados en la historia de Shougo y Sayo, que se narra el **Episodio 72** de la Serie de Anime de **“Rurouni Kenshin”**.

\- En este capítulo se hace mención a dos hechos históricos reales: la muerte de **_Hong Xiuquan_** _y el fin de la **Rebelión Taiping** , y el **Incidente de Kinmon** , conflicto ocurrido en Kyoto entre los Realistas y la leales del Shogun, en dónde los Realistas terminaron perdiendo una gran cantidad de sus fuerzas. Ambos incidentes ocurridos entre Junio y Julio de 1864._


	17. Capitulo 17. Más Fuerte que Dios

**Rurouni Kenshin**

El Tigre y El Dragón

Wingzemon X

**_Capitulo 17  
_ ** **_Más Fuerte que Dios_ **

 

**Nagasaki, Japón  
** **01 de Agosto de 1864 (Año 1 de la Era Genji)**

Lo habían hecho pasar a una habitación ubicada al fondo de la casa, y desde la cual no se percibía ni un sonido del exterior, como si la casa estuviera totalmente vacía, o a la mitad de la nada; pero no era ninguno de los dos casos. Pudo percibir en cuanto lo dejaron pasar a al menos veinte guarias armados en los patios y azoteas, y todos con los que llegó a cruzarse lo miraban con desconfianza. La casa tampoco estaba a la mitad de la nada, sino que se trataba de una elegante y amplia mansión, construida en el corazón mismo de la ciudad de Nagasaki. Parecía seguro afirmar que de hecho era la propia habitación la que había sido construida con esa acústica especial, para que no se escuchara nada de afuera hacia adentro… Ni de adentro hacia afuera.

Luego de guiarlo hasta ese lugar, lo dejaron aguardando totalmente solo por casi una hora, o eso le pareció a él. La puerta se abrió un par de veces, y en ambas su cuerpo se sobresaltó asustado, más que nada como síntoma de los propios nervios que empezaba a experimentar. La primera vez fue un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, con dos espadas en su costado. Abrió la puerta, entró, lo miró fijamente con severidad, y luego cerró la puerta, parándose delante de ella con los brazos cruzados; no pronunció palabra alguna. De seguro lo habían enviado para vigilarlo. La segunda vez fue una mujer, posiblemente de las que trabajaban en la casa, que llevaba consigo una pequeña mesa para comida, con un plato de pescado y arroz, y una botella de sake. Tampoco dijo nada, sólo caminó hacia el centro de la habitación y colocó la mesa frente al él, pero a un par de metros de distancia, por lo que era obvio que el plato no era suyo.

 _“Sí que saben cómo hacer que alguien se sienta bienvenido”_ , pensó con algo de molestia que procuró no exteriorizar.

Luego de eso ya no tuvo que esperar mucho más, pues unos minutos después las puertas se abrieron, y del otro lado surgió justamente la persona que esperaba.

\- Disculpe la demora. – Se disculpó, de una forma no del todo sincera, el dueño de la casa al ingresar al cuarto, seguido de otros dos hombres armados que se unieron a aquel que ya había entrado antes.

Su anfitrión era un hombre de estatura baja, robusto, de rostro redondo y nariz ancha. Tenía la parte superior de su cabeza totalmente rapada, y cabello canoso y desalineado a los lados. Portaba dos espadas en su cinturón, mismas que se retiró para colocarlas en el suelo, y poder sentarse frente a su comida. Dos de sus hombres se pararon a cada lado de él, como guardias de un importante tesoro.

\- Un gusto conocerlo al fin, señor Shiraishi. – Comentó con tranquilidad el hombre robusto, mientras tomaba la botella de sake y se servía un poco en su copa. – Me llamó Itou Kasai, representante de los intereses del Shogun Tokugawa Yoshinobu, en el sur. Entiendo que quería hablar conmigo…

En ese momento el hombre robusto desvió su mirada hacia su _“invitado”_ , un hombre de mediana edad, cabello castaño claro, largo y sujeto con una cola hacia atrás. El hombre estaba sentado en el suelo frente a él, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, su rostro serio, y pequeñas gotas de sudor sobre su frente, que no parecían ser causada por el calor de la noche.

\- Parece nervioso, Shiraishi-san. ¿No quiere un poco de sake?

\- No, gracias.

El hombre presentado como Kasai, se encogió de hombros, y entonces tomó su copa, dando un pequeño sorbo de ésta. Con su otra mano, extendió un abanico de madera, y empezó a darse un poco de aire con movimientos lentos.

\- Bueno, vayamos al grano entonces. Me dijeron que tiene información muy importante que me puede interesar. Como entenderá soy un hombre muy ocupado. No sé si esté enterado, pero estamos a un paso de caer en un segundo Sengoku, en el mejor de los casos, o en el peor a convertirnos en una maldita colonia americana, inglesa, holandesa o quién sabe qué. Y me interesa cualquier cosa que pueda evitar cualquiera de las dos cosas. ¿Tiene algo así para mí, Shiraishi-san?

\- Yo… - Abrió su boca, pero vaciló en hablar. Se volteó ansioso hacia otro lado. – Esto es realmente difícil para mí, Kasai-sama…

\- Se lo haré más fácil entonces. Se trata del grupo de Cristianos Radicales en Shimabara, ¿o no?

Shiraishi alzó su mirada sorprendido al escuchar tales palabras, y Kasai sonrió satisfecho por esta reacción. Tomó sus palillos, y con ellos corto un pedazo del pescado que le habían servido, y lo llevó hasta su boca.

\- No me reúno con nadie si no sé primero con quien va a ser. Y usted es uno de esos cristianos, ¿no es así? Pero quédese tranquilo; no me interesa en lo más mínimo a que Buda o animal circo le rece, no esta noche al menos. Sólo me interesa lo que vino a decirme.

Ya lo sabía. ¿Lo sabía todo acaso? No, de ser así no tendría tanto interés en oír lo que le tenía que decir. ¿Sabría sólo rumores como la mayoría sospechaba? Tal vez… Pero si de hecho ya sabían más que eso… El peligro latente era aún peor de lo que pensaba.

Le entró de pronto un grado de duda. ¿Hacía lo correcto? Lo había pensado detenidamente a profundidad antes de ir hasta ese sitio, antes de tomar ese bote, escabullirse a Nagasaki, y pedir audiencia con aquel hombre importante del gobierno. Lo había pensado muy bien… ¿Pero por qué ahora dudaba? Apretó sus puños con fuerza sobre sus rodillas. Miró fijamente al piso y oprimió sus dientes, intentando armarse valor. Recordó en su mente la reunión que habían tenido, y todo lo que se había dicho en ella. La alternativa no era mucho mejor de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sacrificaría unos pocos, por el bien de muchos. Sabía que todos lo odiarían, que se lo reprocharían, que sería odiado, que se convertiría en una paria entre su propia gente… Pero no le importaba; tenía que hacerlo, ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Supongo que ya lo sabe, o al menos en parte. – Comenzó a decirle, y Kasai lo miró fijamente con interés. – Lo cierto es que en Shimabara, ocultos entre las montañas, existe un grupo de cristianos, descendientes de los antiguos seguidores de Shiro Amakusa, o al menos de aquellos que sobrevivieron… Nos hemos reunido en Shimabara luego de estar escondidos por más de dos siglos, con un sólo propósito en común.

\- ¿Qué propósito es ese?

Shiraishi guardó silencios unos segundos, y luego soltó de golpe su respuesta.

\- Crear la Tierra Prometida de Dios, la Tierra prometida para todos los Cristianos Japoneses.

Kasai abrió sus ojos por completo al escuchar tales palabras. Se talló con sus dedos sus labios, para quitarse rastros de arroz y pescado de ellos, luego se recargó un poco hacia atrás. Su muñeca izquierda seguía moviendo su abanico de un lado hacia el otro, pero ya parecía más un tic nervioso que un intento por apaciguar su calor.

\- ¿La Tierra Prometida de Dios, dice? ¿Cómo el loco aquél del continente?

\- No… No cómo él. – Respondió con fuerza de golpe; sabía muy bien de quién hablaba. – La intención nunca fue crear una rebelión, derramamiento de sangre, ni nada parecido. Sólo era unirnos, crear una comunidad… O al menos, eso era en un inicio.

\- ¿Y cuál es su intención ahora?

\- La situación actual en el continente y en el país, ha puesto muy tensos y en movimiento a todos. Tienen planes de unir fuerzas con las facciones rebeldes de Satsuma, demostrar su valor, y morir por la causa si es necesario. – Shiraishi se inclinó al frente, mirando fijamente al hombre de manera casi desafíate. Sin embargo, lo que en realidad deseaba era que le quedara muy claro lo que estaba por decir. – Pero esto no es culpa de ellos. Todo esto es el plan de un sólo hombre, de un sólo individuo demasiado obsesionado con su propia autosatisfacción que no le interesa a cuantos tiene que sacrificar en el camino. Aún así, la gente de Shimabara le tiene gran respeto y lo siguen como siervos por supuestamente ser descendiente directo de Shiro Amakusa.

\- ¿Y lo es?

\- Eso no lo sé. Pero incluso ha convencido a la gente de que su hijo mayor es la mismísima reencarnación de Shiro Amakusa, un Hijo de Dios, un mesías…

Los tres hombres de Kasai, que hasta entonces no habían pronunciado ni pío, soltaron en unisón una aguda risa burlona tras escuchar esas últimas palabras.

\- ¿Un mesías? – Exclamó uno de ellos incrédulo. – ¿En verdad ustedes los cristianos se creen cualquier cosa?

\- Sólo tienen que decir que algo lo hizo o dijo su Dios, y de inmediato van como ovejas arreadas. – Mencionó otro con un marcado tono despectivo.

A Shiraishi, sus comentarios no le eran para nada agradables; el hecho de que tipejos como esos se estuvieran burlando de él y de su gente, no le producía gracia. Aunque, en el fondo, sabía que sus palabras guardaban algo de verdad. Aunque le produjera vergüenza admitirlo, las personas de Shimabara actuaban justo así, como simples ovejas…

Kasai alzó su mano derecha, como señal de indicación para que sus hombres terminaran con sus risas. Los tres hicieron caso, y poco a poco fueron volviendo a su antiguo estado. Luego le indicó a Shiraishi que continuara con lo estaba diciendo.

\- El punto es que con estas ideas controla y alborota a las personas, y por también es por ellas que todos lo seguirán sin importar qué. Le daré la información que necesita. Pero quisiera que me garantizara a cambio la seguridad de la gente de Shimabara. Ninguno es un peligro real para usted. Si lo eliminan a él y a su hijo, apagaran cualquier tipo de peligro que pudiera presentarse.

\- Esa no es ninguna garantía. – Exclamó Kasai con severidad. – ¿Cómo sé que el hecho de matar a su líder no tendrá justo el efecto contrario y los hará querer revelarse y levantarse contra nosotros? Un líder muerto muchas veces es más peligroso que uno vivo.

\- No será así…

\- No correré ese riesgo.

Kasai volvió a tomar pequeños bocados de su plato, seguido de más sorbos de su copa de sake, hasta que ésta quedó vacía. Tomó la botella para servirse un poco más. Mientras hacía todo esto, Shiraishi esperaba, expectante de qué era lo que diría a continuación.

\- Lo único que puedo garantizarle es la seguridad suya, y de su familia, Shiraishi-san. Cualquier acto que hayan hecho o pensado contra el gobierno, será perdonado. Y en lo que respecta al resto… - Terminó en ese momento de servirse su alcohol, por lo que sus palabras cesaron por unos momentos. Tomó la copa y la acercó a sus labios, pero no bebió de ella, sólo la mantuvo a unos centímetros de él. – Quien se resista o levante contra nosotros, morirá sin remedio. Pero aquellos que quieran vivir, sólo tendrán que hacer algo muy simple: renunciar a su hereje religión extranjera. Sólo así podríamos estar seguros de su obediencia.

Shiraishi se sobresaltó estupefacto ante esas palabras. ¿Había entendido bien?, ¿renunciar a su religión?, ¿a su fe?, ¿esa era la única alternativa para sobrevivir? Ni pensarlo. Nadie, absolutamente nadie en su pueblo haría tal cosa. Todos eran cristianos devotos y leales que preferirían morir antes de hacer algo como eso; ya estaban dispuestos a morir de igual forma.

\- No hay forma de eso sea posible, Kasai-sama. Nadie lo hará…

Una sonrisa astuta y casi maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios, y entonces al fin dio un sorbo de su copa. Shiraishi se quedó helado. Él lo sabía, sabía muy bien que nadie, o casi nadie cumpliría esa _“sencilla”_ petición.

\- Bueno, ese no es mi problema, y suyo tampoco. Es el mejor trato que tendrá, Shiraishi-san. La otra alternativa es que entremos a Shimabara y matemos indiscriminadamente a cuanto hombre, mujer o  niño se nos cruce… Usted, su esposa y sus hijos incluidos. ¿Prefiere eso?

Un sudor frío le recorrió el rostro. Sintió que sus manos y sus dientes temblaban ligeramente. ¿Qué clase de trato estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Sacrificaría la vida de quién sabe qué tantos a cambio de la suya, de su familia, y de aquellos que se doblegaran? De nuevo las dudas… Pero las dudas de poco servían en esos momentos. No tenía más opciones, no tenía más alternativas que la que le presentaban. Había tomado una decisión, y tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias… Fuesen las que fuesen…

Kasai se empinó toda su copa de sake de un sólo trago, tan rápido que algo de éste escurrió por sus labios, pero no le importó. Soltó un fuerte suspiró al aire, y entonces volvió a mirarlo.

\- Ahora, dígame de una vez. ¿Cómo se llama ese hombre, y dónde lo encontramos?

Shiraishi calló. Lo que estaba por hacer, cambiaría por completo el rumbo de muchas vidas…

\- - - -

**Shimabara, Japón  
** **04 de Agosto de 1864 (Año 1 de la Era Genji)**

La familia Muto se levantó muy temprano esa mañana. El primero fue el padre, Tokisada. Su esposa aún dormía, por lo que él salió muy despacio del cuarto, todo con tal de darle unos minutos más de sueño. Luego, fue a despertar a su hijo mayor, Shougo, y le indicó que se cambiará rápidamente, y fuera a despertar a su hermana. Shougo obedeció, y luego de vestirse, atarse su cabello, y tomar su espada, se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana menor.

\- Sayo. – Exclamó con algo de fuerza, estando de pie frente al cuarto de su hermana. – Despierta, Sayo. Tenemos que ir a la Colina, ¿recuerdas?

Al no recibir respuesta, Shougo se tomó la libertad de deslizar las puertas y abrirse pase hacia la habitación.

Recostada bocarriba en un futon, plácidamente dormida, se encontraba una niña pequeña, de siete u ocho años, de cabello café lacio y corto. La pequeña tenía sus brazos extendidos hacia los lados, y respiraba lentamente; parecía que ninguno de los gritos insistentes de Shougo la había mutado siquiera. El chico puso una expresión de molestia por esto, y de inmediato se le acercó, tomó el futon debajo de ella con sus dos manos, y lo jaló con fuerza, haciendo que prácticamente saliera volando de él.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó asustada al despertarse justo un segundo antes de chocar con fuerza contra el piso. – ¡Shougo! – Exclamó con lagrimitas en los ojos, volteando a ver su hermano, confundida. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

\- Vine a despertarse, Sayo. Anda, vístete rápido. Tenemos que ir al templo.

\- Pero no tenías que hacerlo de esa forma…

Sus ojos se iban tornando acuosos poco a poco, y se veía que en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar. Esa situación incomodó un poco a Shougo, por lo que de inmediato se dispuso a retirarse.

\- Ya, no exageres. Sólo cámbiate y ve a desayunar, ¿de acuerdo?

No espero respuesta. En su lugar se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Unos minutos más tarde, Shougo y Sayo estaban preparando juntos un desayuno rápido para que pudieran salir de la casa lo antes posible. Shougo estaba casi seguro de que su madre no había podido dormir bien esa noche. No se había sentido bien esos días, y anoche le pareció haberla oído toser constantemente. Esperaba que un desayuno y una salida al templo la animaran; normalmente era así, o eso creía.

Sus padres se reunieron con ellos en el comedor justo cuando estaban sirviendo los platos. Su madre era una mujer muy hermosa de nombre Tsuruyo, de cabellos cafés, claros, largos y lacios, y ojos grandes y verdes. Tenía un perfil afilado, y era de complexión muy delgada. Aunque su semblante, al igual que su voz, reflejaba casi siempre una expresión de dureza, Shougo y Sayo siempre habían conocido un lado mucho más dulce de ella.

\- Gracias, pequeños. – Agradeció Tsuruyo, al tiempo que Tokisada la ayudaba a sentarse. – Todo se ve delicioso.

\- ¿Te sientes mal, madre? – Preguntó Sayo de golpe, algo que a Shougo le pareció un poco imprudente.

\- Nada de eso, Sayo. – Le respondió ella a su vez con una ligera sonrisa. – ¿Por qué no pronuncias la oración por los alimentos, querida?

Sayo asintió repetidamente con su cabeza, y de inmediato cerró los ojos y juntó sus manos frente a ella; los demás la imitaron poco después.

\- Señor, bendice estos alimentos que recibimos de tu generosidad. Da pan a los que tienen hambre, y hambre de Dios a los que tienen pan. Bendice siempre a esta familia, y que el Rey de la Gloria Eterna nos haga partícipes de la mesa celestial. Te lo pedimos por Cristo Nuestro Señor…

\- Amén. – Pronunciaron los cuatro en una sola voz.

Comenzaron entonces a comer en silencio. Shougo pudo notar que sus padres actuaban de un modo extraño. Mientras comían, no decían nada, y sus expresiones eran serias y pensativas. Algo no estaba bien, de alguna forma lo sentía.

Una vez que terminaron su desayuno, la familia se dirigió junta hacia la Colina Seirei, el punto más elevando de la aldea, desde la que se podía ver por completo el pueblo, el bosque, y el mar. Ahí se encontraba erguido un pequeño templo Budista, de posiblemente no más de cincuenta años. Sin embargo, no era por completo lo que parecía a simple vista.

A Shougo le gustaba mucho subir el camino empinado de la colina corriendo. No había ningún motivo en especial, simplemente le gustaba. Tal vez le agradaba la sensación de correr en contrapeso, y llegar al final luego de aplicar tanto esfuerzo; quizás. Cómo fuera, cada vez que iban a ese sitio, era costumbre para él soltarse a correr de pronto. A su vez, era costumbre de Sayo correr detrás de él, intentando alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Shougo!, ¡Espérame! – Le gritaba con fuerza, mientras daba pasitos apresurados, y con cada uno parecía estar a un milímetro de caerse de narices, pero ni así se detenía.

Tokisada y Tsuruyo miraban con una amplia sonrisa a sus hijos correr y reír de esa forma. Ambos eran lo que cualquier padre desearía: un chico responsable, fuerte y disciplinado, y una niña amorosa, inteligente y alegre. Pese a todo, pese a la situación de su pueblo, de su país… de su esposa… Tokisada tenía muchas cosas por las cuáles sentirse bendecido, y veía dos de ellas en ese mismo momento.

Tsuruyo detuvo su avance de golpe. De inmediato llevó ambas manos hacia su boca, y empezó a toser con fuerza. Tokisada se detuvo también al instante, y llevó sus manos a los hombros de su esposa, intentando darle soporte.

Los dos niños notaron entonces que sus padres ya no los seguían.

\- ¿Madre, te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Shougo en voz alta para que lo escucharan, pues ya se encontraban varios metros delante en el camino.

Tsuruyo tardó un par de segundos en calmarse, y recuperar la compostura. Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad, para alzar su mirada hacia los niños, y sonreírles ampliamente, como si lo de hace unos momentos no hubiera ocurrido.

\- Sí, todo está bien. Estén tranquilos.

Shougo no estaba convencido de sus palabras. El rostro de su madre se veía más delgado y pálido que en días anteriores, y sus pasos también eran más lentos. Ella no estaba bien…

Tokisada pareció detectar la confusión en Shougo y Sayo, por lo que de inmediato intervino para aligerar las cosas.

\- No se preocupen chicos, su madre se encuentra bien. – Les dijo con una sonrisa jovial en los labios. – Adelántense al templo; nosotros los alcanzamos en un segundo.

Shougo y Sayo asintieron a la petición de su padre, y de inmediato ambos se voltearon en dirección al templo. Shougo volvió a correr, y su pequeña hermana le gritó de nuevo que la esperara, mientras hacía lo posible por alcanzarlo. Una vez que los niños se alejaron, Tokisada se dio permiso de dejar de sonreír.

\- Shougo siempre ha sido muy perceptivo, ¿verdad? – Escuchó como Tusuruyo comentaba con tono juguetón. – No quiero que sienta que es su responsabilidad intentar hacer algo que está fuera de su alcance. Lo que menos debe de preocuparle en estos momentos es mi salud… Y lo mismo lo digo por ti, Tokisada…

Él la volteó a ver con un marcado pesar en sus ojos. Su esposa había vivido muchos años con una enfermedad, una enfermedad que día a día iba mermando su salud, y que tarde o temprano terminaría por acabar con su vida. Esos últimos días, posiblemente como consecuencia del estrés de la situación que se había presentado, parecía haberse estado agravando considerablemente.

\- Tsuruyo. – Comentó con seriedad, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. – Si te sigues sintiendo débil, podríamos regresar a la casa.

\- No, no te preocupes, Tokisada. – Respondió ella de inmediato con firmeza. – No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad de ir a la colina a rezar con mi familia, mientras mi cuerpo aún se puede mover por sí solo… Y estamos todos juntos.

La tristeza que radiaba su último comentario, era muchísimo mayor que todo el resto. Sí, de seguro eso era lo que más le dolía en esos momentos: que muy pronto su familia ya no estaría junta, y nadie podía decir por cuánto tiempo sería eso.

\- Escucha, sé que ya lo hemos hablado, pero cuando Hyouei venga por los niños… Debes de ir con ellos…

\- ¡De ninguna manera! – Le respondió con fuerza, aún antes de que terminara de hablar. – Ya te lo dije muy claro, Tokisada. Yo me quedaré aquí, en Shimabara. Aquí pelearé a tu lado, y aquí moriré si es necesario.

\- Pero si algo te llegará a pasar por mi culpa…

\- Dios nos protegerá. Nada nos pasará que no sea parte de su gran plan. Ten fe.

Tener fe. En ocasiones se decía con tanta facilidad, pero en la práctica era tan difícil. Por encima de todos los que en esa villa vivían, él era el que más debía de mantener la fe. Pero en esos últimos días, le era una tarea más difícil que de costumbre.

Siguieron su camino en silencio hacia el templo de la Colina Seirei. Aunque tenía toda la apariencia externa de un pequeño templo Budista, escondía grandes secretos en su interior. En el altar principal del templo, justo detrás de la estatua del _Bodhisattva_ _Nikkō Bosatsu_ , había un panel secreto, y un mecanismo giratorio. Al activarlo, la imagen budista era ocultada, y en su lugar el altar era coronado con una estatua color blanco perla, con la figura de una mujer con un largo manto que le cubría todo el cuerpo, a excepción del rostro y las manos, y que tenía un aro detrás de su cabeza, y una corona. Esa estatus se mantenía casi todo el tiempo oculta tras el compartimiento secreto. Era lo mejor, pues si alguien que no era miembro de su aldea la viera, reconocería de inmediato que se trataba de una figura religiosa extranjera, una representación de la Virgen María para ser precisos. Y si esa persona era la persona equivocada, ese descuido podría traer horribles consecuencias.

Pero esa era la vida de los cristianos que vivían en Shimabara, y tal vez en todo Japón. Tenían que esconder su fe, en pasadizos ocultos, objetos falsos, y máscaras. Todo con tal de protegerse de la mano dura del gobierno.

Estando de rodillas ante la figura santa, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas, los cuatro miembro de la familia Muto rezaban en silencio. Cada uno posiblemente tenía una plegaría distinta en su mente. La de Tokisada, era una en especial: _“Por favor Dios, protege a mi familia…”_

Una vez que terminaron, los cuatro salieron del templo, y aparentemente se disponían a volver a casa. Sin embargo, Tokisada parecía tener algo más en mente.

\- Sayo, acompaña a tu madre a la casa. – Le indicó a su pequeña hija. – Necesito hablar con Shougo unos momentos.

\- Sí papá. – Respondió la pequeña, sin darle mayor importancia a la instrucción.

Sayo tomó la mano de su madre, y ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar a paso lento colina abajo.

A diferencia de Sayo, Shougo sí pareció algo confundido por la petición tan repentina de su padre. Toda la mañana, él y su madre habían estado actuando muy extraño, así que sea lo que fuera que su padre le quería decir en esos momentos, no le parecía que fuera hacer algo bueno.

Tokisada empezó a caminar hacia lo más alto de la colina, y Shougo lo siguió sin necesidad de que se lo dijera. Tokisada se paró con firmeza, y miró fijamente hacia el mar en silencio por largo rato. Una ligera brisa salada y fresca tocaba sus rostros, una sensación agradable considerando lo caluroso que había estado el verano.

\- El mar es tan hermoso, ¿no lo crees, Shougo? – Soltó de pronto sin apartar sus ojos del agua azul. – Cuando era niño, siempre soñé con lo que podría haber más allá de estas aguas. Imaginaba vívidamente en mi cabeza los relatos y descripciones de los libros extranjeros, sobre reinos y países enteros, mucho más grandes que el nuestro, y en dónde la gente podía vivir en paz, sin importar quienes eran o de dónde provenían. Tristemente, lo más probable es que el ver el mar desde esta colina sea lo más cerca que esté de ver algo parecido a ello.

Shougo miraba de reojo a su padre mientras hablaba, al tiempo que también intentaba mirar hacia el mar. Era raro, y hasta un poco incomodo, que su padre empezará a contarle esas cosas de repente. Tampoco sabía muy bien si debía responderle algo en especial. La verdad, antes de ese día, nunca se había puesto a pensar mucho en qué había más allá del mar. ¿Importaba realmente acaso?

Tokisada continuó.

\- Shougo, ¿recuerdas cuál es la historia de nuestra gente?, ¿cuál es la historia de Shimabara?

\- Sí.

\- Me alegra escucharte decir eso. Nunca debes olvidarla, ¿de acuerdo? Por qué en ella está plasmado quién eres y cuál es tu hogar. Nunca te olvides de Shimabara y todo lo que has vivido y aprendido en este sitio. ¿Me prometes que lo recordarás siempre?

\- Así lo haré, padre… ¿Pero por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

\- Lo hago Por qué… Por qué puede que ésta sea la última oportunidad que tenga de decírtelo….

Shougo se sobresaltó, casi asustado ante lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Qué significaba eso?, ¿Cómo que puede que sea la última oportunidad de decirlo? Tartamudeó confundido sin saber qué decir, qué preguntar o responder.

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso, padre? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Dímelo!

\- Escucha, Shougo. – Comenzó a responderle sin perder la serenidad. – Tú tío vendrá a Shimabara hoy mismo.

\- ¿El tío Hyouei?

Tokisada asintió. El tío Hyouei era el hermano mayor de su madre, y vivía en Otsu. Iba a visitarlos de vez en cuando, pero era en muy contadas ocasiones. No sabía mucho de él, salvo que era un espadachín excepcional, tal vez el mejor de todos. En algunas visitas él le había pedido que le enseñara alguna de sus técnicas, pero él siempre se había negado. Era inusual que su tío viniera tan repentinamente, y que no que se los hubieran comunicado a él y a Sayo con anterioridad; pero no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con lo que le acababa de decir, pero su padre no tardó mucho en aclarárselo.

\- Estará aquí en la tarde. Viene porque le he pedido que se lleve a Sayo y a ti de Shimabara, y de Japón si es posible, y que cuide de ustedes dos de ahora en adelante.

\- ¡¿Irnos?! – Exclamó atónito el chico. – ¿Pero por qué?, ¿a dónde?

\- Es lo mejor Shougo. Shimabara… No, todo Japón está a punto de entrar a un violento proceso de cambio. De seguro has oído pláticas y comentarios al respecto, pero hasta ahora no has logrado comprender la verdadera magnitud de lo que significa, o de lo que vendrá. Desde la muerte de nuestro ancestro, Amakusa Shiro, y la persecución de nuestro movimiento por las autoridades del Shogun, nuestra gente ha tenido que vagar y esconderse por todo Japón, temerosos de demostrar sus creencias en público por miedo a las consecuencias. Durante los últimos doscientos años, hemos vivido en la clandestinidad, pero hemos podido permanecer fuertes y firmes, gracias a nuestra fe. Desde el momento que nací, dediqué cada día de mi vida a tratar de proteger a toda esta gente, no sólo por ser mi deber al tener en mis venas la sangre de Amakusa, sino porque así nos lo enseñó Dios. Pero esta situación no podrá perdurar de esta forma por siempre. La Era de los Tokugawa está a punto de terminar, y una nueva Era de Paz nos espera en el horizonte. Pero para lograrla, será necesario que salgamos del anonimato. Que dejemos la seguridad de estas montañas, y nos dispongamos a dar todo por la causa. Mi deseo, el deseo de nuestra familia, aquel que ha perdurado por más de dos siglos, el deseo de crear una Tierra Sagrada para los Cristianos del Japón, comienza hoy mismo. Y estoy dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte por ello.

Shougo seguía confundido, pero poco a poco conforme su padre hablaba, empezaba a tener más claro todo. Los rumores, las conversaciones secretas, las miradas silenciosas, el comportamiento extraño de sus padres, y del resto de los adultos; esto era lo que estaban escondiendo. Hasta ahora sólo había alcanzado a escuchar algunas cosas, sobre barcos negros llegando a Edo, personas empezando a levantarse contra el gobierno, e incendios ocurriendo en la Capital del Emperador. Por lo que su padre le decía, parecía que todo eso era cierto: algo estaba pasando en Japón, algo grande…

Shougo apretó sus puños con fuerza, y alzó su mirada con firmeza hacia su padre.

\- ¡Entonces yo también pelearé, padre! – Le respondió casi gritando. – He entrenado arduamente con mi espada día y noche. Pelearé contra el Shogun con todas mis fuerzas; yo también quiero crear la Tierra Sagrada de Dios, contigo…

\- No, Shougo. – Lo interrumpió su padre de forma abrupta. – Ese no es tu destino, no aún.

\- ¿Mi destino?

\- Sin importar qué es lo que pasé, tú algún día serás la esperanza de la gente de Shimabara. Todos ellos creen en ti, y te seguirán sin importar qué. Es por eso que es importante que estés a salvo, que crezcas, y te vuelvas fuerte, fuerte como lo es Dios.

\- ¿Fuerte como Dios…? – Susurró el Shougo en voz baja, algo confundido por qué significaba exactamente esa frase.

\- Llegará el día en que todos los Cristianos de Shimabara, de Japón, y de todo el mundo, te necesiten. Llegará el día en que tú puedas unirlos a todos en una misma causa. Pero ese día no es éste. Por eso, cuento contigo, Shougo. Prométeme que aunque te vayas de Japón, aunque llegues a un lejano país en el que tengas comodidades y en el que no tengas que esconderte, tú regresarás a Shimabara. Y si yo falló en mi misión, prométeme que protegerás a toda esta gente que ha sido maltratada y humillada, y que te convertirás en su guía y en su esperanza. Debes prometérmelo.

Eran tantas las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos. ¿Ser fuerte como Dios?, ¿convertirse en la esperanza de las personas?, ¿ser la esperanza de todos? ¿Podría él realmente hacer todo eso?, ¿podría realmente él cumplir una promesa como esa? Tokisada volvió a repetirle de nuevo que lo prometiera, por lo que Shougo se armó de valor para darle una respuesta.

\- Te lo prometo, padre. Te lo prometo, sin importar qué…

Tokisada sonrió ligeramente con satisfacción en su expresión.

\- Eso me tranquiliza mucho. De esta forma puedo dar mi vida con la consciencia tranquila y aceptar lo que venga.

Para Shougo, esas palabras sonaban mucho más como una despedida que cualquier otra cosa. ¿Pero por qué?, ¿por qué su padre actuaba como si realmente esa fuera a ser la última vez que se vieran? ¿Acaso su padre sabía algo…?

Tokisada volteó a ver una vez más hacia el mar. A lo lejos, tres gaviotas volaban, una siguiendo a la otra, y luego las tres descendieron en picada al agua.

\- Escucha Shougo. – Empezó a hablarle de nuevo, sin dejar de ver al horizonte. – Dios nos dijo que la gracia de vivir no está en la casta, ni en la riqueza terrenal. Esta gracia de la que te hablo, es algo que no puede medirse por estas banalidades. Esto es algo innato, existe en la nobleza de corazón. Tú naciste con ella Shougo; está en tu interior, y es una luz muy brillante, una luz que brilla con la intensidad del sol. Nunca olvides estas palabras…

 - No, padre…

Y entonces se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Tokisada no dijo nada más, y Shougo tampoco El chico parecía intentar procesar y entender todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que le había dicho. Y, sobre todo, intentaba entender el por qué…

Un sonido lejano sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos. Detrás de ellos, se escuchaban los pasos apresurados, varios de ellos, acercándose a rápidamente por el camino de la colina. Ambos se voltearon por reflejo en esa dirección, y ambos pudieron ver a un grupo de hombres, posiblemente cinco o más, que corrían hacia donde ellos estaban.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó Shougo confundido; desde la distancia no le parecían conocidos.

De pronto, Tokisada se puso justo delante de él, y llevó su mano al mango de su espada.

\- Mantente atrás, Shougo…

Su padre miraba con severidad hacia el grupo de hombres que se acercaban. ¿Sabía él acaso quienes eran?

Los extraños se detuvieron frente  a ellos cuando ya estaban a menos de tres metros. Todos se encontraban armados con espadas, y tres de ellos llevaban lanzas. Ninguno era de la aldea, Shougo estaba seguro de ello.

\- Tú debes ser Tokisada Muto, ¿no es así? – Comentó con dureza uno de ellos, que se encontraba hasta el frente. – ¿O prefieres que te llamemos Tokisada Amakusa?

Esa sola pregunta fue suficiente para que la mirada de Tokisada se endureciera aún más, y tomara con fuerza la empuñadura de su arma, preparándose para desenvainar.

\- Y ese de seguro es tu hijo, el supuesto Hijo de Dios, ¿cierto? – Exclamó con cierta molestia el mismo hombre, y rápidamente sacó su espada, siendo seguido por todos los demás. – En nombre del Shogun, Tokugawa Yoshinobu, estás bajo arresto, Cristiano Traidor. ¡Atrápenlo!

De inmediato, todos ellos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo con la clara intención de atacarlos. Shougo no vaciló, y se dispuso a sacar su espada también. Sin embargo, Tokisada lo empujó hacia atrás con su cuerpo para evitarlo.

\- ¡Shougo!, ¡Corre! – Le ordenó al tiempo que él mismo sacaba su arma, justo para cubrir el primer ataque y luego contraatacar.

Todos lo empezaron a atacar al mismo tiempo, y Tokisada intentaba repeler a cada uno como mejor le era posible. Pero entonces, uno de ellos, que estaba armado con una larga lanza, no intentó ir tras él, sino que se fue directo contra Shougo desde su costado izquierdo. El chico, cuya atención parecía estar puesta en su padre peleando, ni siquiera notó al atacante que se le aproximaba; pero su padre sí.

\- ¡Shougo! – Exclamó con fuerza, al tiempo que se le aproximada, y lo tomaba para alejarlo del alcance de la lanza.

Sin embargo, en su intento de proteger a su hijo, la lanza que iba dirigía a él terminó por atravesarle el cuerpo, entrando por su espalda, y saliendo por su pecho con total libertad. Una fuerte salpicadura de sangre brotó de su herida con fuerza, manchando el rostro del pequeño Shougo, que apenas y podía entenderlo que veía…

Shougo en el piso, luego de caer tras el movimiento brusco que Tokisada había hecho para protegerlo. Alzó su mirada, y ante él estaba su padre, de pie, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y perdidos al frente, con la punta de la lanza saliendo de su pecho, y sangre brotando por montones de la herida, y empezando a manchar por completo sus ropas. También un pequeño hilo de sangre se resbalaba desde la comisura de sus labios, hacia su barbilla, y goteaba hacia el suelo.

No, no era posible que lo que estaba viendo fuera cierto. Tenía que ser un error, todo eso tenía que ser un enorme error.

\- ¡Padre! – Gritó a todo pulmón, pero en su mente sintió que de su boca no había brotado palabra alguna.

Tokisada, bajó ligeramente su mirada para verlo en el suelo frente a él, e intentó decir algo, pero sus palabras apenas y eran comprensibles.

\- Shougo, recuerda… Algún día… Serás la esperanza de la gente… de Shimabara…

El hombre que lo había atacado sacó su lanza de su cuerpo de un solo tirón. Al parecer, la lanza era lo único que sostenía el cuerpo de su padre en pie, pues al hacerlo, éste cayó sin remedio al suelo, a unos escasos centímetros de Shougo. Aún antes de tocar el suelo, su voz y sus ojos habían perdido por completo su vida…

\- ¡No!, ¡no! ¡Padre!, ¡Padre!

Shougo empezó a zarandear el cuerpo, cómo esperando que eso lo despertara, cómo si sólo estuviera durmiendo. Pero no era así; su padre estaba muerto, esos hombres lo acababan de asesinar frente a sus ojos.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Hace apenas unos minutos atrás, ambos estaban rezando en el templo, ambos estaban luego de pie en ese mismo lugar, viendo al mar, hablando, conversando. Y ahora… ¿Estaba muerto?, ¿su padre estaba muerto…? ¿Cómo eso podía estar ocurriendo siquiera?, ¿cómo…?

Sintió que uno de los hombres lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo y lo alzaba de un tirón. Su cuerpo era incapaz de oponer resistencia alguna; ellos lo jaloneaban y arrastraban como si sólo fuera una manta vieja.

\- - - -

Shougo sintió como si todo su cerebro se apagara, así como una vela. Desde el momento en que lo tomaron y apartaron del cuerpo sin vida de su padre, todo se volvió blanco para él. En su mente, repetía una y otra vez la misma escena: la lanza atravesando a su padre, éste intentando hablarle con la sangre brotando de su boca, y luego desplomándose en el suelo. Todo le parecía tan irreal… Aún esperaba despertar, despertar en su cuarto, y que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Pero eso no sucedería…

Cuando reaccionó, tenía las manos atadas con fuerza por las muñecas con una gruesa soga, y dos hombres lo arrastraban hacia una playa alejada del pueblo, al pie de un alto risco, y frente a un mar lleno de afiladas piedras. Sus padres siempre les habían prohibido ir a ese lugar; era curioso como algo como eso carecía por completo de importancia ahora. Para su sorpresa, ahí mismo se encontraban dos personas más: su madre y su hermana, Sayo, ambas sentadas en la arena al pie del risco, y ambas también con sus manos atadas. Esa imagen pareció hacerlo salir de su casi transe.

\- ¡Madre! – Exclamó con fuerza, dando un paso en falso al frente, pero uno de los hombres lo tomó de su traje para evitar que se apartará de ellos. Una vez que estuvieron cerca de ellas, literalmente lo tiraron a la arena a su lado, y luego se retiraron, dejándolos solos.

\- Shougo. – Murmuró su madre atónita al verlo. Como le fue posible con sus manos atadas, lo ayudó a levantarse y sentarse. Su rostro y ropas seguían manchadas de sangre, pero no de la suya. – Shougo, ¿tu padre…?

Shougo miraba fijamente sus manos atadas, incapaz de ver a su madre a los ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba, sus puños se apretaban con fuerza, y sus dientes rechinaban unos contra otros.

\- Madre. – Murmuró con un hilo de voz que apenas y fue capaz salir de su boca. – Ellos… ¡Ellos lo mataron!, ¡ellos mataron a papá!, ¡Y no pude hacer nada! ¡Nada!

De la nada, comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, y a golpear la arena con sus puños atados. Sayo, se quedó petrificada, y sus ojos se llenaron abruptamente de lágrimas. ¿Qué era lo que le afectaba más?, ¿lo que Shougo acababa de decir o el estado en el que se había tornado tan abruptamente? Shougo también comenzó a llorar, con tanta fuerza como no lo había hecho en años. Tsuruyo, por otro lado, se mantenía serena, seria; pero no por eso, la noticia o la situación le hacía menos…

Pasó una hora, quizás dos, o tal vez más. Era muy difícil darse cuenta del paso del tiempo. El cielo se nubló en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pese a que toda la mañana había estado muy soleado. ¿Qué estaría pasando en el pueblo? ¿Sabría alguien que estaban ahí?, ¿iría alguien por ellos? ¿Qué tenían pensado hacerles?

Su madre tenía de vez en cuando algunos ataques de tos, con mucha fuerza, mismos que se iban haciendo más prolongados. Su rostro estaba muy pálido, y bajo sus ojos se empezaban a dibujar oscuras ojeras.

\- Madre, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Shougo, asustado mientras ella tosía. – Aguanta, por favor.

 - Sí, madre, aguanta. – Agregó Sayo con su tono inocente.

Tsuruyo tosía cada vez con más fuerza. Se llevó sus dos manos a su boca, cubriéndosela. Luego de unos segundos, su tos se calmó, pero al separar sus manos de su rostro, fijó sus ojos con horror en sus palmas. Intentó ocultarlas de la vista de sus hijos, pero Sayo logró verlas por un segundo, y lo que vio la asustó demasiado: estaban cubiertas de sangre.

\- Lo siento, pequeños. – Comenzó a murmurar con algo de pesar. – Se supone que yo debería de haberlos protegido. Pero mi cuerpo débil y enfermo, no sirve para nada en estos momentos.

\- No digas eso, madre. – Le respondió Shougo de inmediato, con firmeza.

Shougo no culpaba ni a su madre, ni a su padre: se culpaba a sí mismo. Había entrenado tanto para ser un gran espadachín como su padre. Se suponía que debía ser fuerte, se suponía que debía de ser un protector, un guardián, un guía. Pero ahí estaba, derrotado, impotente. Cuando su familia más lo necesitaba, no fue capaz de hacer nada. ¿Y así se suponía que se convertiría en el líder de todos los Cristianos de Shimabara? ¿Cómo podría proteger a toda esa gente si no era capaz de proteger siquiera a sus seres queridos?

\- ¿Cuántos fueron al final? – Escucharon de pronto una voz, pronunciando a lo lejos, acompañada de otras dos.

\- Creo que fueron más de cien, tal vez doscientos.

\- ¿Tantos? ¿Y ninguno lo hizo? Pero qué estúpidos son todos estos sujetos.

Acercándose por el camino de la playa, venían tres hombres, los tres armados con espadas. Shougo reconoció a uno que iba en el grupo que atacó a su padre; los otros debían ser también compañeros. Al verlos acercarse, la impotencia que sentía por dentro se convirtió en rabia, en especial a ver como caminaban tan tranquilamente, riéndose y burlándose… Pero, ¿de qué estaban hablando…?

\- Muy, muy estúpidos. – Comentaban mientras caminaban hacia ellos. – Kasai-sama fue tan amable ofreciéndoles una oportunidad para salvar sus vidas, y lo único que debían hacer era renunciar a su asquerosa religión extranjera.

\- Sí, pero casi ninguno aceptó tal cosa. Los cristianos son tan idiotas. Se someterán a cualquier tortura, incluso a sacrificar sus vidas, antes de renegar a su Dios.

\- Si fueran lo mitad de leales a su Señor de lo que son a su Dios,  no estarían en esta situación.

\- Por mí que los maten a todos. Sus vidas no valen más que la de un gusano. Además, les estarías haciendo un favor. Todos ellos están felices de ir al cielo después de todo.

Shougo se fue enfureciendo cada vez más, conforme más los escuchaba. Hablaban en tono de burla y desprecio hacia ellos, hacia su religión, hacia su villa. ¿Qué les habían hecho? ¿Les habían hecho algo a las personas del pueblo? No entendía de qué hablaban, pero en el interior sabía que algo malo, algo muy malo, había ocurrido.

Los tres hombres se pararon a unos metros, y entonces fijaron su atención con prepotencia hacia ellos, como si estuvieran viendo tres insectos muy curiosos.

\- Así que ésta es la familia del tal Tokisada Muto, ¿eh? – Comentó uno de ellos. – ¿Por qué aún no los han ejecutado como a los demás?

\- ¿Los demás? – Murmuró sorprendido el chico de cabellos cafés. Ellos no lo escucharon, pues siguieron hablando como si no estuvieran ahí.

\- Kasai-sama tiene algo reservado especialmente para ellos. Debemos llevarlos a Nagasaki en cuando llegue el barco.

El primero de ellos, alto, delgado, y de rostro alargado, miró con curiosidad a Tsuruyo, quien lo miraba a su vez con una expresión dura y fría. De pronto, comenzó a toser con tanta fuerza, que casi caía a la arena. Shougo y Sayo se olvidaron por unos momentos de ellos, e intentaron sostener a su madre como les fuera posible.

\- No creo que la mujer duré tanto. Apenas y respira la infeliz. ¿Qué tal si desfogamos nuestra frustración en ella?

Al escuchar tal proposición, todos los sentidos de Shougo se agudizaron. Toda la rabia que tenía acumulada estaba a punto de explotar.

\- ¿Estás loco? No ves qué de seguro está enferma de algo. Yo no me le quiero acercar.

\- Tienes razón. – De pronto, llevó su mano derecha a su espada, como amenazando con sacarla en cualquier momento. – Será mejor que le evitemos más sufrimiento y la enviemos al cielo con su querido esposo.

\- ¡No se atrevan a tocarla, malditos! – Gritó Shougo con todas sus fuerzas, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

\- Shougo, no… - Tsuruyo intentó detenerlo, pero su tos le impidió decir más.

\- ¿Y tú por qué nos miran así? – Comentó divertido el hombre de rostro alargado. – Tú eres el supuesto Hijo de Dios, ¿no?

Los tres empezaron a reír con fuerza.

\- Anda, Hijo de Dios. – Comentó otro en tono de burla. – ¿Por qué no haces un milagro que te saqué de ésta si eres tan hábil? Quiero verlo.

\- Si se acercan un centímetro más, ¡lo verán con sus propios ojos! – Les respondió con ímpetu. – No se atrevan a tocar a mi madre y a mi hermana. ¡Se los ordeno!

\- ¿Tú nos ordenas? – Exclamó el mismo hombre, más indignado que divertido por su amenaza. – Creo que en verdad deseas morir antes de tiempo...

Deslizó en ese momento su espada lentamente fuera de su vaina. La hoja era lisa, brillante y limpia, como si nunca hubiera sido usada. Los otros dos hombres parecieron alarmarse un poco al verlo hacer eso.

\- Espera un poco, el señor Kasai…

\- ¿Qué importa? – Exclamó el hombre alto, interrumpiendo la advertencia. – sólo decimos que intentó escapar y fue necesario…

Y sin más, se arrojó con fuerza contra Shougo, alzando su arma para embestirlo con ella. Shougo escuchaba a sus espaldas como su madre y su hermana le gritaban, pero él intentaba concentrar toda su atención en el hombre que se le aproximaba. Había entrenado desde muy pequeño con su padre, pero nunca había tenido un enfrentamiento real, no uno en el que estuviera en riesgo su vida o la de su familia. Si tal vez hubiera tenido ese tipo de experiencia, su padre quizás…

No podía tomarse la libertad de pensar en eso, no ahora.

Cuando logró aclarar su mente, realizó sin espera un movimiento que su padre le había enseñado, para que aprovechara su estatura cuando se enfrentara a un enemigo mucho más alto, tal y como era el caso. Dejando que él se le viniera encima con toda su fuerza, él lo único que tuvo que hacer fue aproximarse con rapidez, agacharse y taclearlo en las piernas con su hombro. Eso provocó que el hombre se tropezara y saliera volando hacia el frente por su puro impulso.

Antes de caer y golpear el suelo, ya había soltado su espada, por lo que Shougo se abalanzó hacia ella, tomándola con sus manos, aunque las tuviera atadas.

\- Shougo, no lo hagas. – Le decía con fuerza su madre. – Tú no puedes morir aquí, ¡Shougo!

Él la escuchaba, pero no entendía lo que su voz pronunciaba. Tenía que estar enfocado, enfocado en los otros dos hombres que también sacaron sus espadas al verlo de pie frente a ellos, sujetando la de su compañero. De un momento a otro, se encontraba rodeado: dos al frente, y el hombre caído y que se acababa de levantar atrás.

Los dos hombres armados se le lanzaron uno detrás del otro. No le era muy sencillo moverse con sus manos atadas, pero logró hacer lo suficiente para evadir sus ataques, con la notoria agilidad que siempre lo caracterizó en sus entrenamientos. Incluso, logró herir a uno de ellos en la pierna, con un tajo profundo.

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó con dolor el hombre herido, cayendo de sentón al suelo, sujetándose su pierna. – ¡El mocoso me hirió!

\- ¡No te quieras pasar de listo!

Otro de ellos quiso seguir con su ataque, pero apenas y había alzado de nuevo su arma, cuando una silueta se pasó rápidamente por detrás de él. Todo ocurrió tan instantáneamente, que prácticamente nadie lo vio. Sólo en un segundo el atacante estaba de pie listo para atacar, y al siguiente había soltado su arma, y su cuerpo se había desplomado hacia el frente; tenía una profunda herida horizontal en su espalda.

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! – Exclamaron los dos hombres restantes, atónitos ante esto. Incluso Shougo no parecía entender lo que había ocurrido.

De pronto, cuando apenas y estaban procesando lo ocurrido, la misma sombra volvió a aparecer, ahora justo delante de otro de ellos. Era un hombre, un hombre de cabellos negros, algo canosos, piel blanca y ojos verdes, que usaba un kendogi verde olivo. En su mano, portaba una katana desenvainada, aún con rastros de la sangre del primero de los atacantes que había caído.

El segundo apenas y tuvo tiempo de echarle un vistazo al extraño, cuando éste, con dos movimientos de su espada, le propinó dos tajos en su abdomen y pecho, haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo, al igual que su compañero.

\- Hermana, tranquila; Ya estoy aquí. – Exclamó con un tono grave, alzando su mirada hacia Tsuruyo.

\- ¡Hyouei! – Exclamó sorprendida la mujer al verlo.

\- ¡Tío Hyouei! – Exclamó Sayo con alegría al reconocerlo.

Hyouei, el hermano mayor de Tsuruyo. Shougo recordó de inmediato lo que su padre le había dicho, que su tío iría a la aldea para llevarse a Sayo y a él, pero era evidente que todos ellos desconocían que algo como esto ocurriría ese mismo día; pero ahora parecía haber sido un acto de suerte, o gracia divina quizás, el que así hubiera sido.

El último de los hombres que quedaba, aquel al que Shougo había desarmado en un inicio, rápidamente tomó la espada de uno de sus compañeros caídos, e intentó atacar a Hyouei por la espalda.

\- ¡Cuidado, tío! – Le gritó Shougo como advertencia.

Hyouei se giró con rapidez, cubrió el ataque del hombre sin problema, y con otro movimiento más lo dejó desarmado, y con el siguiente le rebanó el abdomen con total limpieza sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, más que para hacerse a un lado y evitar que el cuerpo sin vida le cayera encima.

\- Increíble… - Murmuró Shougo sorprendido, viendo a los tres hombres en el suelo. – Acabaste con todos, tío…

Shougo estaba realmente impresionado. Había acabado con ellos tres sin el menor problema, sin siquiera sudar o mancharse. Cuanto poder; de haber podido hacer lo mismo cuando atacaron a su padre…

Hyouei agitó su espada con fuerza hacia un lado, limpiándole cualquier rastro de sangre que hubiera quedado en ella, y luego la introdujo de nuevo en su funda. Se acercó hacia Tsuruyo y Sayo, y se hincó a su lado para desatarlas.

\- Lo siento, Tsuruyo. – Murmuró Hyouei con pesar. – Ya sé lo de Tokisada. De haber sabido que esto ocurriría, hubiera llegado mucho antes. Tengo un bote preparado que nos está esperando para salir de aquí cuanto antes.

\- Tenemos que ir a la aldea, tío. – Añadió Shougo, acercándose a él. – Tenemos que ayudar al resto de la gente…

\- No hay nadie más, Shougo. – Le respondió con un tono severo. Los tres se quedaron mudos ante sus palabras. – Cientos de hombres del Shogun entraron a Shimabara, se llevaron a todos y quemaron las casas. No hay nadie más a quién ayudar. Sólo quedan ustedes tres.

\- ¡No es cierto!, ¡es imposible!

Hyouei no dijo nada más al respecto; para él tampoco era muy sencillo aceptar que todo eso estuviera pasando. Desató a Shougo, a Sayo y Tsuruyo, y entonces se incorporó de nuevo.

\- Vamos, hermana, no hay tiempo que perder.

Hyouei le extendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse, pero en lugar de tomarla, Tsuruyo  empezó a toser con mucha desesperación de golpe.

\- ¿Estás bien, madre? – Le preguntó asustada Sayo, estando de pie a su lado.

La mujer de cabellos cafés hizo un gran esfuerzo para que su tos cesara, y así poder hablar.

\- Hyouei, llévate a los niños y déjenme aquí. Mi cuerpo está demasiado débil, y no me queda mucho tiempo. Tan sólo sería una carga para ustedes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Sayo sorprendida. – No, madre, no…

\- Pero... Hermana... No… - Agregó Hyouei confundido.

\- No, madre, no digas eso. – Dijo Shougo por último. – No puedes quedarte. Si te quedas, te matarán, te matarán al igual que papá.

\- Le dije a Tokisada que me quedaría aquí en Shimabara hasta el final. Qué pelearía a su lado, y moriría si era necesario. Y honraré esas palabras hasta mi último aliento.

\- Madre, no… - Los ojos de Sayo se humedecieron de golpe, y gruesas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Entonces yo también me quedaré, Madre! – Declaró Shougo con ímpetu. – Te protegeré, pelearemos juntos…

\- ¡De ninguna manera, Shougo! – Le interrumpió su madre, volteándolo a ver con una expresión severa, similar a cuando lo reprendía por haber hecho algo malo. – ¿Acaso no le prometiste a tu padre que serías el salvador de nuestra gente?, ¿qué serías la Esperanza de Shimabara? ¿Cómo piensas cumplir esa promesa si mueres en este lugar?

\- Pero… Madre… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

\- ¡No seas cobarde! Lo último que necesitas ahora es dejarte llevar por las compasiones y la cobardía. Tú tienes que ser fuerte como el acero, tienes que ser tan fuerte como Dios mismo. Si mueres ahora, la esperanza de toda la gente de Shimabara morirá contigo. Así que sé un hombre, y afronta tu destino…

\- Madre…

Shougo también sentía que se soltaría a llorar en cualquier momento, al igual que su hermana. Justo cuando pensaba que un pequeño rayo de esperanza se asomaba con la llegada oportuna de su tío, ahora parecía que de nuevo todo se volvía oscuro de golpe. Había perdido a su padre, ¿y ahora perdería también a su madre?

\- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – Escucharon que alguien gritaba con fuerza.

Los cuatro alzaron su mirada, y pudieron ver de pie sobre el risco, a cuatro hombres armados, de seguro hombres del Shogun como los tres que yacían muertos a sus pies. Rápidamente empezaron a moverse, de seguro para dirigirse hacia la playa lo más rápido posible.

\- No podemos esperar más tiempo, hermana. – Señaló Hyouei, quien al parecer intentaba mantener la cabeza fría.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió ella a su vez, asintiendo. Introdujo entonces su mano derecha en el interior de la manga izquierda de su kimono, buscando un objeto en su bolsillo interno. – Sayo... Por favor, toma esto... – Le extendió en ese momento a la pequeña niña un medallón plateado, atado a una serie de perlas moradas, e hizo que cerrará sus manos en torno a él. – Atesóralo por siempre, mi pequeña niña. Tenlo siempre cerca de tu corazón, y nunca olvides quién eres. Nunca dejes solo a tu hermano; él te necesitará mucho a ti, como tú a él.

Sayo, quien no era capaz de contener el llanto, asintió con rapidez con su cabeza, pues era incapaz de hablar.

\- Hermano mayor, por favor cuida de ellos…

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Tsuruyo? – Cuestionó Hyouei, a lo que ella simplemente respondió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza sin voltear a verlo. Él miró unos instantes hacia otro lado, intentando aceptar lo que estaba por ocurrir. Entonces se acercó hacia Sayo, y tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos. – Si ese es tu deseo, así lo haré, hermana…

\- Gracias, hermano…

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Tsuruyo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Shougo y Sayo pudieron ver algo de color, algo de luz en su rostro. Hyouei tomó a Shougo de la mano, mientras seguía sujetando a Sayo, y entonces empezaron a correr con rapidez.

\- ¡Madre!, ¡Madre! No, por favor, ¡por favor no! – Le gritaba Shougo con fuerza, incapaz de no voltear hacia atrás, y ver como la imagen de la mujer sentada en la arena, se volvía más y más lejana. Ella los miraba fijamente desde su lugar, aún sonriendo.

Hyouei los llevó hasta un punto más remoto de la playa, en donde un pequeño barco de madera los aguardaba. De inmediato los tres subieron a él, y su tío empezó maniobrar el remo trasero para controlar el barco y alejarse lo más rápido de la orilla.

El mar empezaba a embravecer.

Shougo estaba sentado en el suelo de madera, con su mente totalmente ida. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. ¿No estaba hace un segundo con toda su familia rezando en el templo? ¿Y ahora su padre estaba muerto y él se encontraba huyendo abandonando a su madre…? ¿Qué clase de pesadilla era esa?, ¿qué clase de broma cruel le estaban jugando?

\- ¡Madre! – Escuchó como Sayo gritaba con todas sus fuerza.

Shougo se incorporó rápidamente, y notó que Sayo miraba fijamente hacia la playa, con sus manos apoyadas en la orilla del bote. Él no quería mirar lo que ella miraba, pero no pudo evitarlo. Al voltear en esa dirección, la imagen ante él lo horrorizó. Los cuatro hombres que estaban en el risco, ya estaban en la playa, y rodeaban a su madre, que seguía sentada en el mismo lugar en el que la habían dejado.

Uno de ellos, sujetaba un rifle, con el extremo de éste a unos escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Ella, permanecía sentada, con sus ojos cerrados, y sus manos juntas; parecía estar rezando. Antes de que Shougo pudiera hacer algo para evitar que Sayo lo viera, se escuchó el fuerte estallido de la pólvora. Y un segundo después, ambos vieron como el cuerpo de su madre se desplomaba hacia un lado en la arena.

\- ¡No!, ¡madre! – Gritó Sayo con fuerza, haciéndose al frente, como si fuera a intentar saltar del barco en cualquier momento.

\- ¡No mires, Sayo!, ¡no mires!

Shougo rápidamente la tomó y la atrajo hacia él, haciendo que pegara su rostro contra su pecho. La niña no tardó en aferrarse a sus ropas, y empezar a llorar con todas su fuerzas, como tal vez nunca había llorado en su vida, y como tal vez nunca más volvería a hacerlo… Shougo la abrazaba con fuerza contra él, sin saber si llorar, gritar, golpear algo, o qué hacer en esos momentos. Era imposible, pero claramente le parecía estar percibiendo el picoso aroma a pólvora del arma disparada, combinado con el olor a sangre y el aire salado del mar…

Mientras se alejaban, comenzando a rodear toda la costa de Shimabara, Shougo vio a lo lejos una larga columna de humo que se alzaba más allá de los árboles del bosque. Esa debía de ser la aldea, la aldea quemándose hasta las cenizas, tal y como su tío les había dicho. Pero, eso no fue lo que llamó principalmente la atención del chico de ojos verdes. Desde su posición, podía ver la colina Seirei, la colina del templo, la colina en la que su padre había muerto ante sus ojos. Pero lo que había en ese lugar, lo que se alzaba en lo alto, lo dejó estupefacto.

Decenas, tal vez centenas, de cruces de madera paradas, de cuatro o cinco metros de alto, hechas con tablones viejos. Y en cada una… Había una persona, un cuerpo, atado o clavado a los tablones… Muerto, inmóvil, hombres, mujeres, ancianos, niños por igual. Los habían ejecutado, a todos, y puestos ahí, en su colina sagrada, como una parodia de la historia de los _26 mártires_ ejecutados hace más doscientos cincuenta años, como una amenaza, una burla…

Todo su ser se cubrió de una profunda rabia, de una profunda furia ante tan espantosa escena… Sus ojos inocentes de diez años, miraban fijamente la colina y las cruces, que poco a poco se iban alejando, o más bien eran ellos los que se estaban alejando del que había sido por tanto tiempo su único y amado hogar.

Sayo seguía llorando contra su pecho, y las olas golpeaban el barco y lo mecían de un lado a otro. Pero lo único que Shougo escuchaba en su cabeza, eran las últimas palabras que sus padres le dijeron, las últimas promesas que le hicieron hacer….

 _\- “Padre… Madre… Seré fuerte, tan fuerte como Dios… “_ – Pensaba mientras se aferraba al pequeño cuerpo de Sayo. – “ _No, lo seré aún más. Seré más fuerte que Dios, me convertiré en el mismísimo Dios si es necesario... Seré más fuerte que cualquier otro ser divino o mortal. No me inclinaré ante nadie, ni seré maltratado ni pisoteado nunca más... Me convertiré en Dios... Y volveré a Shimabara... ¡Lo juró!”_

Mientras se repetía una y otras vez esas palabras, Shimabara quedaba cada vez más lejos, y ni Sayo ni él volverían a poner un pie en ella, en más de trece años…

\- - - -

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 17**

_Shougo Amakusa y Yukishiro Enishi están al fin frente a frente. Magdalia tendrá que ser testigo de este inevitable choque. ¿Pero por quién es por quién teme más?, ¿de quién o de qué está preocupado exactamente? ¿Qué es lo qué pasará con todos ellos cuando este duelo termine…?_

****

**_Capitulo 18: Duelo de Caballeros_ **

\------------

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

\- Creo que éste ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta ahora (después de la redición). Cómo mencioné antes, gran parte de este capítulo está íntegramente basado en la historia de Shougo y Sayo, narrada en el **Episodio 72** de la Serie de Anime de **“Rurouni Kenshin”**. Para los que hayan visto y recuerden dicho capitulo, habrán notado que gran parte de los diálogos y de los acontecimientos fueron modificados. Esto fue para adaptar todo más acorde al estilo de la historia, y también para darle algo más de contenido y de explicación de cómo se dieron las cosas. Pero se intentó mantener la esencia general de lo narrado en el capitulo.


	18. Capítulo 18. Duelo de Caballeros

**Rurouni Kenshin**

El Tigre y El Dragón

Wingzemon X

**_Capítulo 18  
_ ** **_Duelo de Caballeros_ **

**Shanghái, China  
** **21 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

Todo se sumió en absoluto silencio cuando la voz de Magdalia al fin calló, marcando de esta forma el final de la historia que había estado narrando con tanto cuidado. Luego de ello, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido que el segundero del reloj de pared hacia al moverse; ya había sonado al menos unas treinta veces sin interrupción, y ninguno decía nada. ¿Esperaba ella acaso que él dijera algo en esos momentos? ¿Alguna opinión, comentario o palabra de apoyo? Si es que acaso el albino tenía en su mente intención alguna de decir algo, no lo demostraba. Desde hace unos minutos atrás, se había volteado hacia otro lado, con sus ojos puestos en la pared, aparentando ignorarla; pero ella sabía que no era así. Sabía que había escuchado claramente cada una de sus palabras, y que tal vez en esos momentos intentaba procesarlo, entenderlo todo.

Magdalia miró hacia el reloj. Había pasado ya más de una hora desde que Enishi entró por la puerta de esa sala, y la mayoría de ese tiempo lo había pasado hablando. Era la primera vez que contaba toda la historia completa, de principio a fin, con todos los detalles; ni siquiera a Shouzo le había dicho todo lo que acababa de decirle a ese hombre. Cuando su hermano y ella hablaban al respecto, se limitaban a ir directo al punto; pero en esa ocasión no fue así.

Luego de un largo rato sin hablar, Magdalia respiró con lentitud y rompió el silencio.

\- Luego de eso, mi tío nos llevó a Hong Kong. – Prosiguió la castaña; al parecer aún había un par de cosas más que decir. – Así como aquí, allá los ingleses prácticamente tenían control absoluto del puerto. Ahí pudimos vivir relativamente tranquilos, lejos del odio del gobierno, y del fuego que la revolución erigía. Pero mi hermano nunca olvidó lo ocurrido, ni la promesa que se hizo así mismo aquel día. Mi tío le enseñó el Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, su estilo de pelea que había aprendido varios años atrás de un hombre en los bosques cercanos a Kyoto. Tenía la esperanza de que este estilo en manos de mi hermano, pudiera ser un arma para defender a nuestro pueblo. No pudimos volver a Shimabara hasta hace un año…

De nuevo calló, y de nuevo por los segundos siguientes pensó que Enishi seguiría indiferente a ella. Sin embargo, algo surgió abruptamente de sus labios…

\- ¿Así que es sólo eso? – Murmuró en voz baja sin hacer el menor ademán de virar su mirada hacia ella.

Magdalia se sobresaltó sorprendida, y hasta algo molesta por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con _“sólo eso”_?

El pie de Enishi se movía ligeramente contra el suelo. ¿Era caso una señal de nervios?, ¿de incomodidad tal vez? Con una mano se subió por completo sus anteojos, e inclinó la cabeza al frente dejando que su fleco le cubriera el rostro, casi como si temiera que ella le viera los ojos de alguna forma.

\- No me malinterpretes. – Susurró en voz baja. – No digo que lo que te pasó no haya sido horrible… Lo fue, sin duda. Tampoco digo que haya sido peor o mejor que… Lo que me pasó a mí…

Hubo una pequeña pausa, misma que Magdalia utilizó para intentar entender. ¿Estaba admitiendo acaso qué sí le había pasado algo?, ¿pese a qué lo había negado tan enérgicamente justo antes de que empezara su historia?

\- Pero…

Algo en la conducta de Enishi cambió drásticamente. Su voz tembló, y pudo notar como sus manos se aferraban a su silla con fuerza, tanta que sus dedos emblanquecieron; sus hombros también temblaban. Todos esos ademanes le resultaron familiares, al igual que el aire denso que empezó a cubrirlo. Ya lo había visto antes: aquella noche en el restaurante.

\- Al menos luego de todas esas cosas horribles que sufriste… no estuviste sola…

Magdalia se sorprendió mucho al oírlo decir eso, pero poca oportunidad tuvo de refutar, pues él no esperó nada para al fin voltear a verla y hacerle desistir de decir cualquier cosa que tuviera en la mente. Sus ojos turquesa se asomaban un poco sobre el arco de sus lentes oscuros, brillando entre las sombras que creaban sus cabellos blancos. Su mirada era igual a la que había tenido aquella noche: llena de rabia, y también de confusión.

\- Sí, perdiste a tu familia, tu hogar, todo tu mundo… Pero al menos siempre tuviste a tu hermano y a tu tío a tu lado para cuidarte, ¿o no? Nunca estuviste sola… Ni tuviste que hacer hasta lo imposible para sobrevivir. Siempre tuviste a alguien a tu lado que te hiciera pensar aunque sea un instante en algo que no fuera… El odio… El rencor… Los deseos de… Venganza. ¿Crees que por tener un pasado doloroso somos iguales? No, lo que nos hubiera hecho ser iguales sería el cómo lidiamos con él justo después de lo ocurrido… Así que no me vengas a decir que me entiendes, ¡por qué no tienes ni idea de lo que he sufrido…! No tienes idea de las cosas que he tenido que hacer o lo que he visto. ¡Nunca me entenderías ni un millón de años!, ¡¿me oíste bien?!

Como reflejo, Magdalia se hizo hacia atrás, todo lo que su silla le permitía. Debía admitir que de nuevo se sentía algo intimidada, sobre todo por esa expresión en sus ojos, por ese espíritu casi asesino que lo rodeaba, y en especial por sus palabras. Le era muy confuso sobre todo su reacción tan explosiva, considerando que hasta hace unos momentos se esforzaba por ignorar su sola presencia y la historia que le contaba. De todo lo que se había imaginado que diría o haría, no había considerado una reacción así.

Enishi volvió a sentarse derecho en su silla, y con una mano se acomodó sus cabellos. Se cruzó de piernas, tomó su espada con una mano, y chocó la punta de la vaina contra el piso. Tenía deseos de pararse e irse de ese cuarto de una vez, pero sabía muy bien que el hacerlo sería como huir de ella, como si estuviera haciendo algún tipo de berrinche. No, no le daría ese gusto. Si quería replicarle, darle algún comentario astuto, o reprocharle por hablarle en ese tono, que lo hiciera. No le importaba nada de lo que dijera, nada de lo que hiciera.

\- Tienes razón. – Escuchó como la ojos verdes soltaba de pronto.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó él a su vez, confundido.

Magdalia volvió a recuperar la serenidad, y de nuevo fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. Pero ya no se le veía desafiante, ni agresiva como antes, ni siquiera asustada por lo que le había dicho. Se le veía algo más calmada, aunque sí un poco melancólica.

\- Tienes razón. – Repitió. – Todo lo que acabas de decir es cierto. Nunca estuve sola realmente. Mi hermano, mi tío, Shouzo… Para bien o para mal, siempre he tenido a alguien a mi lado para cuidar de mí. Entre toda la adversidad, tuve varias bendiciones de las que debo sentirme agradecida. No tengo bases para juzgarte, pues ahora que lo pienso, es probable que si mi hermano o yo hubiéramos terminado solos luego de la muerte de mis padres, tal vez hubiéramos terminado recorriendo un camino no muy distinto al tuyo. Así que… - Le sonrió de pronto con gentileza, y se encogió de hombros. – Tienes razón, ¿qué más puedo decir?

Si no fuera porque se esforzaba por mantenerse sereno y frío, es probable que la quijada de Enishi hubiera llegado hasta el suelo de lo sorprendido que estaba ante lo que escuchaba. Ahora le tocaba a él enfrentarse a un escenario que no había contemplado. ¿Le estaba dando la razón? Desde que la conocía, parecía una regla para ella siempre tener la última palabra, siempre mantenerse firme y nunca dar su brazo a torcer, ¿y ahora le decía que tenía la razón así como así luego de haberle gritado de esa forma en la cara?

Magidalia se paró de pronto de su silla, y como si se tratara de algún tipo de amenaza latente, los músculos de Enishi se tensaron, y prácticamente todo su cuerpo se preparó para lanzar el primer golpe si era necesario. Tardó una fracción de segundo en darse cuenta de que su reacción era exagerada, e intentó calmarse. Magdalia se le acercó por el costado izquierdo, y se agachó para ponerse de rodillas a su lado. Enishi la siguió con la vista en cada movimiento, como si temiera que lo fuera a atacar. Había estado en los últimos años sentado con hombres de la mafia, asesinos, gente importante y peligrosa, y jamás había tenido esa horrible sensación de vulnerabilidad; ¿cómo era que la sola presencia de esa mujer lo estresaba más que cualquiera de esas situaciones?

\- Tal vez tengas razón, y no pueda entender por completo tu manera de pensar, o el porqué de tus acciones, pero te puedo asegurar una cosa.

Si ya de por si toda la situación le era de lo más extraña e incómoda, lo que hizo después fue la cereza del pastel. Dejando cualquier rastro de miedo o intimidación atrás, acercó sus manos a la de él, a la que sostenía su arma, y la tomó con cuidado. La mano de Magdalia era realmente suave, más de lo que se hubiera imaginado, y también cálida. Eran parecidas a las de…

\- Si así lo deseas, puedo intentarlo. – Le dijo con un tono suave, mirándolo a los ojos. – No tienes por qué seguir solo como de seguro lo has estado hasta ahora. ¿Por qué no bajas por completo tu máscara por una vez y me dejas verte cómo realmente eres?, sólo una vez. ¿No te gustaría poder descansar por un instante de todo esto que cargas contigo cada día? ¿Dejarlo salir aunque sea sólo por un instante? Puedes confiar en mí. Dime qué es lo que te persigue, qué te hizo abandonar Japón y terminar en estas tierras como un asesino y un delincuente. Dime, ¿de qué estás huyendo?

El rostro frío de Enishi tuvo problemas para mantenerse de la misma forma por mucho tiempo. Al final, le fue imposible esconder su asombro y desconcierto por lo que Magdalia hacía y decía. El sentir sus manos sobre la suya, sus ojos verdes mirándolo sólo a él sin apartarse ni un instante, aguardando su respuesta. ¿Decírselo? ¿Tenía algún motivo para hacer tal cosa? No, ninguno. Nada que lo inspirara o pudiera orillarlo a hacer algo como eso. No lo deseaba, así de sencillo. No debería siquiera considerarlo. Pero… Esa mujer, esa mujer estaba provocándole algo. ¿Qué era?, ¿por qué se sentía así con su presencia? ¿Y qué sentía exactamente? ¿Qué era lo que le provocaba esa presión en el pecho y ese nudo en la garganta? ¿Sería posible que él…?

El sonido de unos nudillos tocando en la puerta, y luego de una voz al otro lado, hicieron que todo ese extraño momento se rompiera. Enishi se estremeció, como si lo acabaran de despertar de un profundo sueño.

\- Maestro Enishi. – Escuchó a Xung-Liang a pronunciar. – Ya está aquí.

El albino apartó en ese momento su mano, con todo su espada, de las manos de Magdalia. Ésta miró impresionada como se paraba de su silla, y se acomodaba su capa azul hacia un lado. Le había parecido ver un ligero destello en su mirada por unos segundos, como si algo estuviera a punto de ocurrir; pero se había ido tan abruptamente como había llegado.

\- Yo no estoy huyendo de nada. – Le respondió de pronto, volteándola a ver hacia abajo, con una sonrisa pícara de oreja a oreja. – Al contrario, lo estoy persiguiendo a cada momento, inclusive esta noche. – Comenzó a caminar entonces hacia la puerta de la sala con cierto apuro. – Es momento de la fiesta, Santa Magdalia; no querrá perdérselo.

\- Enishi, no hagas esto. – Le indicó la castaña casi como una orden. Ella seguía hincada en el mismo sitio, como si él siguiera sentado en la silla. – No importa si no crees que mi hermano tiene algún tipo de poder divino, pero cree entonces en sus habilidades como espadachín. Él nunca ha perdido ni una sola pelea desde que mi tío Hyouei le enseñó su técnica, ni una… La propia velocidad y destreza del Hiten Mitsurugi lo hacen ya de por sí imparable. Pero además, posee en su poder una técnica invencible, el Ougi de su estilo de pelea, una técnica que ni siquiera mi tío fue capaz de dominar, pero que Shougo realizó a la perfección con tan sólo catorce años. Hijo de Dios o no, si lo enfrentas en estos momentos, él te matará…

Enishi se viró sobre su hombro hacia ella, intrigado por su singular advertencia. De seguro tenía la intención de asustarlo, pero de hecho… Había logrado todo lo contrario; lo que acababa de escuchar, lo hacía estar aún más seguro de hacerlo. Sonrió ligeramente con satisfacción.

\- Si es así, entonces de alguna u otra forma, todos tus problemas se terminarán pronto, ¿o no?

Magdalia escuchó como Enishi introducía su llave en la cerradura y abría la puerta. No insistió en que lo acompañara o le ordenó a alguien que la arrastra con él; ni siquiera cerró la puerta, como si lo que fuera a hacer, para bien o para mal, poco importara; cómo si ya todo ese asunto fuera inevitable.

\- - - -

Shougo y Shouzo fueron recibidos sin la menor seña, aparente al menos, de hostilidad. Les abrieron el portón principal en cuanto los vieron acercarse, y pasaron caminando con sus propios pies, y sin ningún tipo de escolta. El lugar estaba lleno de hombres armados, sobre la barda, en el patio frontal, y afuera de la construcción; todos mantenían su distancia y los miraban a cada paso que daban.

Ambos hombres miraban con desconfianza de un lado a otro, contando a todos los guardias que había en ese lugar, intentando detectar todas las diferentes rutas de escape, y si había algún otro tipo de trampa que no hubieran visto. Y, sobre todas las cosas, si había algún rastro de la persona que habían ido a buscar.

El agudo y entrenado oído de Shougo Amakusa, percibió movimiento en el interior de la casa. Alguien caminaba hacia la entrada principal, custodiada por dos hombres con rifles, y sus pasos resonaban sobre el suelo de madera. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver la figura de alguien saliendo de la puerta, y siendo alumbrado por los faroles encendidos del patio, y por la luz de luna. Reconoció de inmediato ese traje blanco, capa azul, cabellos albinos, absurdos lentes oscuros, e insoportable cara de idiota. En cuanto lo vio, todo el coraje que Shougo había estado acumulando desde el momento mismo que leyó aquella absurda carta en la posada, empezó a exteriorizarse.

Algo que llamó la atención de Shougo de pronto, fue lo que ese sujeto cargaba en su mano izquierda. ¿Era acaso una espada?

\- Gracias por aceptar mi invitación esta noche, Señor Amakusa. – Exclamó Yukishiro Enishi con fuerza, alzando un poco sus brazos de manera casi teatral.

Él no estaba para nada abierto a seguir su juego.

\- ¿Dónde está Sayo maldito bastardo? – Le cuestionó de inmediato de forma cortante.

Enishi parpadeó un tanto confuso por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Sayo? ¿Acaso ese es tu verdadero nombre?

Enishi se volteó hacia atrás, y unos segundos después la figura delicada y delgada de la castaña ojos verdes, se hizo presente a menos de un metro detrás de él.

\- ¡Santa Magdalia! – Exclamó Shouzo sorprendido, pero también aliviado de verla. Shougo no parecía compartir del todo su felicidad.

\- Sayo, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te hizo algo?

\- No hermano, no me hizo nada, no te preocupes. – Respondió de inmediato, intentando ser muy clara en ello. – Él no me trajo aquí para nada de eso. Él sólo…

Enishi alzó de pronto su brazo izquierdo justo frente a Magdalia, obstruyendo un poco la vista que Shougo Amakusa tenía en sus momentos de su hermana, como queriendo indicarle con ese sólo acto que guardara silencio.

\- Yo sólo quería poner muy clara una cosa, Señor Amakusa. – Continuó Enishi a la explicación de la cristiana. – Shanghái es mi territorio, mi reino si quiere verlo así. Aquí, yo soy el Rey, y mando sobre toda persona parada en mis tierras, sea el Hijo de Dios o no. Así que yo decido quien se va y quién no. Y una vez aclarado eso, tengo que decir que… no se me antoja que su hermana se vaya.

\- ¿Eh? – Exclamó atónita la castaña al oír tales palabras. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?

\- Seré directo con usted, Señor Amakusa. Magdalia en verdad me ha cautivado. Nunca había conocido a una mujer tan hermosa y fuerte, que pudiera emocionarme y hacerme rabiar tanto al mismo tiempo; y la verdad no me da la gana dejarla ir. Quiero que se quede aquí y sea mi mujer.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Se escuchó como Shouzo prácticamente gritaba del asombro.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Magdalia, que de su asombro por lo que ocurría apenas y podía alzar la voz.

Los hombres que habían logrado escuchar, se miraban entre sí, algunos con incredulidad, otros con expresiones picaras; incluso Xung-Liang, parado a lado de su jefe, lo volteó a ver totalmente confundido y con la boca abierta por lo que acababa de decir. Enishi se tomó unos momentos para disfrutar las graciosas reacciones que todos tenían, e intentar apaciguar las ganas de soltarse riendo antes de seguir hablar. Todos parecían sorprendidos en extremo… Excepto Shougo Amakusa. Él seguía mirándolo profundamente con esa misma expresión de fiera que había puesto desde que lo vio salir de la casa.

 _“Pero qué sujeto tan aburrido.”_ Pensó para sí mismo, antes de aclararse la garganta y continuar.

\- Sé que ya habíamos cancelado todo, ¿pero qué le parece si replanteamos nuestro trato anterior? Quizás lo convenza de reconsiderarlo. – Colocó su mano derecha sobre su barbilla, y volteó a ver el techo del pórtico, como si pensara profundamente en la cuestión; todos sus movimientos eran exagerados, casi cómicos. – Hagamos esto: Le daré las armas que habíamos acordado para su causa durante la reunión anterior, e incluso el doble de ello; todo eso a cambio de Magdalia. ¿Qué le parece? No es un mal trato, ¿verdad?

\- ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! – Intervino la castaña al fin, parándose delante de Enishi para encararlo. Éste miró divertido como su rostro estaba completamente rojo, posiblemente del coraje, o posiblemente ruborizada por las cosas que acababa de decir.

\- Me pediste que no peleara con tu hermano, ¿recuerdas? – Le respondió con marcado sarcasmo en sus palabras. – Por ello estoy proponiendo una alternativa. ¿Por qué te molesta mi propuesta? Si sentí que habíamos tenido una conexión allá adentro…

Remató su comentario guiñándole el ojo de manera exagerada y poco discreta, que no hizo más que hacerla enojar aún más, lo que sin lugar a dudar era su intención original.

\- ¡¿Qué todo es juego para ti?!

\- Casi todo, sí.

Era imposible para Magdalia hablar con ese individuo. Comenzaba a pensar que en verdad, pero en verdad, estaba loco. ¿Cómo era posible que hace unos minutos estuviera irascible, a la defensiva, y casi temeroso, y ahora estuviera jugando bromas de ese tipo? ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan rápido de máscaras?

Se dio media vuelta rápidamente hacia su hermana y Shouzo.

\- Hermano, ¡no lo escuches! No está hablando enserio, él sólo quiere…

\- Sé exactamente lo que quiere, Sayo. – Le interrumpió Shougo de pronto; sus ojos seguían clavados como navajas en el líder del Feng Long. – Debes de haber inhalado demasiado opio como para atreverte siquiera a hacerme una proposición como esa. Broma o no, no voy a perdonar que juegues así con mi hermana, ni conmigo…

Dirigió su mano izquierda a su espada, tomando con fuerza la funda, el primer acto para estar listo para desenvainar. Enishi sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho pues se veía que al final de cuentas eso era lo que quería.

\- Siempre tan desafiante, ¿verdad Hijo de Dios? Bien, si ambos quieren rechazar mi buena voluntad, retiro mi oferta de la mesa. En su lugar…

Miró de reojo a Xung, y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que tomara a su rehén. Él lo entendió, y de inmediato tomó a Magdalia de los brazos, y la jaló hacia un lado. Ella intentó resistirse un poco, pero no pudo evitar que el guardaespaldas la apartara, y luego la mantuviera sujeta para que no intentara acercarse siquiera, ni a Enishi ni a Shougo.

Shouzo, al ver esto, sintió el tremendo impulso de lanzársele encima, pero entonces recordó a todos los hombres armados. Parados en la puerta a menos de un metro de ella, había dos hombres con rifles; los riesgos de que Magdalia terminara en un fuego cruzado eran muy altos. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, era confiar en Shougo.

\- ¿Qué le parece entonces si tenemos un duelo de caballeros? – Agregó el albino, alzando su arma al frente con ambas manos, una en el centro de la vaina y otra en el mango. – Si yo gano, Magdalia se queda en Shanghái conmigo, y si usted sobrevive, se puede ir tranquilamente y sin reproches. Si usted gana, ya sea que yo muera o no, podrá irse con su hermana sin ningún obstáculo.

\- ¿Sigues con eso? – Escuchó que la cristina reprochaba a su lado, siendo aún sujetada por Xung. – Si insistes en seguir con esta locura, ¡al menos deja de usarme como excusa!

Enishi ignoró su queja, y continuó.

\- ¿Qué le parece? No creo que el Hijo de Dios tenga miedo de batirse en un duelo amistoso con un simple maleante, ¿o sí?

Pese a qué la expresión de Shougo se mantenía inmutable y serena, lo cierto era que por dentro, cada palabra que salía de su boca lo hacía enojarse más y más.

\- No tengo pensado seguir tu juego. – Le respondió con firmeza. – Mi hermana y yo nos iremos de Shanghái ahora mismo, y Rey o no, si insistes en ponerte en mi camino… Te mataré de una buena vez.

La suerte estaba echada. Magdalia cerró los ojos y volteó su rostro hacia otro lado. No importaba ya lo que dijera para evitarlo. Su hermano ya había decidido que ese hombre no era de su agrado, y merecía morir por atreverse a jugar con ellos, algo que ella no podría refutar con ningún argumento.

\- Espero que estés feliz. – Murmuró con reproche. – Tendrás lo que querías después de todo.

¿Feliz? Enishi no estaba feliz: esta extasiado, emocionado, a punto de reventar. Su sonrisa maliciosa se había estirado por completo, creando una mueca de apariencia realmente perturbadora; era como ver a un demonio regocijándose. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido toda esa excitación antes de un combate?, ¿o incluso ante cualquier otra cosa? Posiblemente nunca. Pero los motivos reales que lo hacían sentirse de esa forma, eran sólo comprensibles para él, pues nadie, ni siquiera Xung-Liang, entendían por qué se había tomado tantas molestias sólo para ello.

\- Que divertido es usted, Señor Amakusa. – Exclamó con elocuencia, y entonces tomó su capa azul, y de un tirón la arrojó hacia un lado. Luego, empezó a desabrocharse uno a uno los botones de su camisa. – Dice que no me seguirá el juego, pero con palabras más o palabras menos, acaba de aceptar mi duelo. Para su buena suerte, pese a su deplorable educación, respetaré las condiciones que le acabo de proponer si gana.

Cuando terminó de desabrocharse su camisa, se la quitó con rapidez, tirándola hacia un lado también. La imagen de Enishi se tornó algo distinta en esos momentos. Con todas esas ropas blancas y pulcras, esos anteojos, y zapatos, cualquier persona común lo vería cómo un simple hombre de negocios, un chico rico más. Pero, en cuanto se deshizo de esas prendas, algo cambió. Debajo de su camisa, traía una camiseta negra delgada, sin mangas, que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, que se veían ligeramente fornidos, más de lo que su primera impresión pudiera hacer notar. Traía unos brazaletes al parecer metálicos en sus muñecas que al parecer había tenido siempre ocultos bajo las mangas de su camisa… y que no se veían nada ligeros.

Sujetó de nuevo su arma frente a él, y de un movimiento rápido la sacó de su vaina, creando una centella ante él cuando la reluciente hoja fue bañada por la luna.

\- Pero para su mala suerte, tendrá que enterarse por las malas que no sólo soy el cabecilla Número Uno del Feng Long. – Giró su arma en su mano derecha con rapidez, y luego la movió alrededor de su cuerpo con notoria maestría, para luego terminar su demostración, señalando directo a Shougo con la punta. – Sino también su guerrero más poderoso.

La apariencia de esa arma extrañó a Shouzo, e incluso también a Shougo, aunque lo demostró menos. Su empuñadora a simple vista parecía el de una Jian, recta, adornada con material dorado, y un largo cordel rojo atado a su pomo. Pero su hoja no concordaba. Era curva, y de un sólo filo, como la de una katana japonesa, pero más larga, similar a la de una Tachi; parecía más una combinación de ambos tipos de espadas.

Enishi bajó los escalones del pórtico, para plantar sus pies en la tierra del patio. Shougo se quedó de pie en su lugar, sujetando aún su arma con la mano izquierda, pero sin hacer la seña siquiera de que intentaría acercar la derecha a la empuñadura. Enishi giró de nuevo su singular espada, y entonces se colocó en posición, plantando su pie izquierdo al frente totalmente estirado, y sujetando la espada de manera vertical sobre su cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, totalmente quietos, como dos estatuas. Incluso el ruido del ambiente se esfumó, y el poco viento que soplaba se detuvo igual. Todo el aire se había vuelto pesado en unos segundos; ninguno daba siquiera un paso, y ya parecía que hubieran empezado a pelear.

Luego de casi un minuto de total pausa, los ojos de Shougo se abrieron por completo, y casi por mera respuesta a éste sólo acto, una ráfaga de viento sopló con fuerza desde sus espaldas, directo hacia el frente, golpeando a Enishi, e incluso e los hombres que estaban en el pórtico y a la propia Magdalia.

Los hombres que veían lo acontecido, parecieron alarmarse de ver esto. Se miraban entre ellos con algo de temor, preguntándose el uno al otro qué era lo que había pasado. Por su lado, Enishi ni siquiera había pestañado ante tal truco; su sonrisa seguía igual de amplia de siempre.

\- ¿Y se supone que debo asustarme con eso? – Exclamó con un tono jovial. – Cómo lo esperaba, el secreto de los supuestos poderes del Hijo de Dios es su muy poderoso Kenki. Para un ojo poco conocedor, pareciera sólo magia, ¿no es así? Cuando lo único que haces es expulsar la energía de tu propio cuerpo. Pero es no te servirá conmigo. Yo no utilizo tonterías como esas. ¡Lo mío es pura fuerza bruta!

Aún con esa brisa fría golpeándole la cara, Enishi empezó a moverse, lanzándosele encima como un Tigre a su presa. Jaló su espada hacia atrás, para luego traerla de regreso con todo su impulso hacia el frente. En un parpadeo, Shougo Amakusa estaba parado ante él de manera serena, y al siguiente su espada sólo golpeó el aire, y posteriormente el suelo, con una fuerza tan tremenda que el choque abrió la tierra y levantó una fuerte estela de polvo.

\- ¡Pero qué fuerza! – Exclamó Shouzo, incapaz de ocultar su asombro.

Shougo se había movido a una increíble velocidad en el último instante, y reaparecido al siguiente justo detrás de él. Normalmente eso hubiera sido suficiente para tomar a su contrincante desprevenido, pero eso no había ocurrido esa vez. Apenas acababa de terminar su movimiento, apenas y había logrado captar la gran fuerza que había aplicado el albino en ese golpe, cuando vio sorprendido como éste giraba por completo su cuerpo hacia él, prácticamente continuando con el mismo movimiento del ataque que ya había lanzado.

\- ¡Típica evasión cobarde de Hiten Mitsurugi! – Exclamó casi riendo mientras se giraba.

\- ¡¿Qué…?!

Shougo se sintió intrigado por lo que acababa de decir, pero no podía darse el lujo de pensar mucho en ello.

Sabía que estaba detrás de él; ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver, y de alguna forma ya lo sabía. Dio un largo salto hasta atrás para esquivar el ansioso filo de su arma, que pasó cortando el aire a unos centímetros de su nariz. Enishi de nuevo no se quedó quieto. Siguió avanzando hacia él, y atacando y atacando una y otra vez, sin dejar siquiera una fracción de segundo desaprovechada entre un sablazo y otro. Para cualquiera, parecería que estuviera lanzando movimientos improvisados y al azar, pero no lo eran. Shougo notaba que pese a lo erráticos y furiosos que parecían sus ataques, todos parecían fríamente calculados. De hecho, parecía como si estuviera concentrado en sus movimientos, en los de su oponente, y en su alrededor, todo al mismo tiempo, pues aunque usará su muy conocida velocidad para desaparecer de su alcance y vista, de inmediato él parecía saber dónde estaba y continuaba justo en dónde se había quedado.

Shougo no entendía qué ocurría. No era que pudiera moverse a su misma velocidad, no creía siquiera que pudiera ver por completo su movimiento; era como si de alguna forma simplemente lo sabía, sabía qué movimiento hacía y en qué dirección, como si lo sintiera. Era algo muy distinto al instinto de un Espadachín, incluso al suyo propio. ¿Qué clase de hombre era este sujeto?

Por su lado, Shouzo y Magdalia miraban realmente asombrados lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. Era algo a lo que ninguno de los dos estaba acostumbrado; normalmente si Shougo se enfrentaba a cualquier enemigo, lo derrotaba con un sólo movimiento rápido sin pestañar siquiera. En algunas ocasiones quizás tendía a evadirlo con su velocidad por un rato y evaluar sus movimientos, pero el resultado al final era el mismo. Lo que estaba ocurriendo no encajaba para nada en ello. Shougo no parecía estar jugando con su oponente, no parecía estar esperando el momento justo para atacar: realmente parecía imposibilitado a hacer otra cosa que no fuera mantenerse en movimiento, esquivar y defender. Era como si… Ese sujeto lo tuviera acorralado de alguna forma.

Pero no era posible. Él era Shougo Amakusa, el Hijo de Dios. No había mortal alguno que pudiera hacerle frente. Debía de haber algún otro tipo de explicación. Sin embargo, Magdalia comenzó a sentir una presión molesta en el pecho. En la sala durante su conversación, Enishi se veía muy seguro y tranquilo de querer enfrentarse a su hermano. Eso no era raro, casi cualquiera de sus oponentes anteriores reflejaban esa misma confianza al principio. Pero… ¿Y si de hecho no era como las otras veces? ¿Y si esta vez…?

\- _“No, borra esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, Sayo”._ – Se decía a sí misma sin despegar sus ojos del frente.  – _“Confía en Shougo… Él es… Invencible…”_

No podría estarlo esquivando toda la noche hasta que alguno se cansara. Debía encontrar la forma de contraatacar, pero era la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que realmente se lo ponían complicado. Le impresionaba sobre todo la fuerza con la impartía sus golpes, y la hoja tan resistente de su singular arma. Luego de un último movimiento, había quedado justo frente a una de las rocas decorativas del patio, e igualmente él se le lanzó encima como una fiera. Se quedó de pie, aguardando hasta el último momento, para después lanzársele hacia la izquierda. El filo de su espada chocó con fuerza contra la roca, literalmente haciéndola pedazos con el impacto de su arma.

Shougo notó en ese momento que por apenas un parpadeo, la hoja se había quedado incrustada entre los restos de la roca destruida. Para cualquiera, ese instante de tiempo sería insignificante, pero para un espadachín como él, era una oportunidad perfecta.

Sin perder el tiempo, la figura del Hijo de Dios reapareció justo a las espaldas de su enemigo. Dirigió su mano derecha a la empuñadura de su espada y, al fin, la sacó de su vaina con un sólo movimiento rápido. Al fin lo tenía justo donde lo quería, y todo parecía indicar que sería el fin. Aunque pudiera liberar su espada a tiempo, no podría girar todo su cuerpo en la velocidad adecuada, ni moverse para esquivarlo… Pero no le fue necesario. De nuevo, parecía que sin necesidad siquiera de verlo, ya sabía que estaba a sus espaldas, y sabía exactamente qué movimiento estaba haciendo en esos momentos. En lugar de girar todo su cuerpo para cubrirlo o esquivarlo, en lugar de eso notó como jalaba su brazo derecho hacia atrás, lanzaba su espada hacia su lado izquierdo por enfrente de su espalda. Del otro lado, su mano izquierda la recibió y la sostuvo con fuerza. La espada quedó de manera diagonal ante él, recibiendo de manera directa el impacto del filo de Shougo, y protegiendo su espalda, y el resto de su cuerpo, de cualquier daño.

Si ya todo lo que había visto hasta ese punto lo había dejado confundido, ese último movimiento lo había dejado impactado. ¿Cómo había hecho tal cosa?

Enishi jaló con fuerza su arma hacia el frente, haciendo que la de Shougo retrocediera. Siguiendo el impulso del mismo movimiento, giró su cuerpo con rapidez, y justo cuando ya había divisado la figura de Shougo por el rabillo de su ojo derecho, extendió con fuerza y rapidez su puño libre directo a la cara del cristiano. Éste retrocedió rápidamente, y fue capaz de ver por un instante el puño de Enishi a unos centímetros de su cara, y de sentir como el aire impulsado por éste lo golpeaba con fuerza en el rostro; eso por sí solo hubiera sido suficiente para derribar a cualquier otro oponente.

El albino volvió a coger el mismo ritmo de siempre, y después de su puñetazo, le siguió un sablazo rápido de su espada, que en medio movimiento soltó para ser atrapada de nuevo por su mano derecha. Luego giró con rapidez su cuerpo para lanzar una patada giratoria hacia su cabeza con la pierna derecha, seguida de otra más con la izquierda, otro golpe, y luego una serie de movimientos de su espada. Shougo se las ingeniaba para mantener su evasión, pero en muchas de esas ocasiones había sido por muy poco. Aparte de demostrar gran maestría con esa arma, sus brazos y piernas también estaban excelentemente entrenados para el combate también. Cuando empezó a usar su espada para detener alguno de sus ataques, sentía que todo su brazo vibraba por la fuerza con la que lo impactaba.

La mayoría de los hombres presentes, no eran capaces de seguir por completo el combate. Sólo veían las figuras de ambos hombres moviéndose rapidez por todo el patio, los destellos de las hojas al moverse reflejando la luz, y escuchaban el sonido del metal chocando contra el metal. Shouzo y Xung-Liang parecían ser unos de los pocos que lograban apreciar con mejor detalle el combate, y sus impresiones no eran del todo distintas. Ambos se sorprendían de ver a un contrincante que era capaz de mantener el ritmo de su respectivo señor.

\- _“Es la primera vez que veo algo así.”_ – Pensaba Shouzo, atónito. – _“¿Cómo es que este hombre puede tener tan acorralado al Señor Shougo? Prácticamente no lo ha dejado hacer ni un sólo movimiento, y no se le ve ni cansado…”_

Lo que más le confundía era su expresión. Desde que empezaron, tenía una sonrisa aterradora en los labios, y sus ojos totalmente abiertos y casi desorbitados, que parecían ni siquiera parpadear.

\- _“Este Cristiano tiene una velocidad y técnica formidables”._ – Pensaba Xung-Liang por su lado. – _“No puedo creer que pueda esquivar y repeler los ataques del Maestro Enishi de esa forma. Cualquier hombre del Feng Long ya hubiera sido hecho pedazos desde hace mucho, incluso yo… ¿Era por esto que el Maestro Enishi deseaba tanto pelear con este sujeto? ¿Por qué sabía que era un enemigo que estaría a su altura? ¿O acaso será algo más…?”_

Xung recordaba el estado con el que el Cabecilla del Feng Long había reaparecido luego de haberse bajado estrepitosamente del carruaje esa mañana. Parecía confundido, ido, absorto en quién sabe qué ideas, muy similar a cómo habría salido del restaurante el día del infame disparo. Y sobre todo recordaba como repetía una y otra vez _“Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…”_ ¿Qué significaba?, ¿qué había ocurrido que lo había llevado a realizar todo ese espectáculo? ¿Qué era lo que quería realmente?

De repente, fue como si todo se paralizara, como si la imagen ante los espectadores se hubiera convertido en una foto inmóvil. Una patada de Enishi había logrado alcanzar a su oponente, golpeándolo con gran fuerza en el costado izquierdo de su cara. Shouzo y Magdalia perdieron totalmente el aliento ante esto.

 - ¡Señor Shougo! – Exclamó Shouzo sorprendido.

El rostro de Shougo fue empujado con fuerza hacia la derecha, y su cuerpo también le siguió en esa dirección. Él mismo no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Lo habían golpeado? ¿Ese horrible dolor que sentía era un golpe? Hacía tanto tiempo que no ocurría, que la sensación le pareció tan extraña… Pero no se podía dar el lujo de dejarse llevar. Aprovechando el impulso del golpe. Giró su cuerpo con rapidez para alejarse de su adversario lo más posible.

Luego de su salto, sus pies tocaron el suelo, y se arrastraron por la tierra hasta que quedó prácticamente del otro lado del patio, a una distancia considerable de Enishi.       Pensó que cómo había sido su costumbre hasta esos momentos, se le lanzaría al ataque sin espera. Pero, para su sorpresa, en esa ocasión se había quedado quieto en su lugar, mirándolo desde lejos, mientras respiraba agitadamente. ¿Estaba descansando acaso?

\- Te ves sorprendido. – Escuchó que mencionaba con un tono juguetón, y entonces colocaba su espalda apoyada contra su hombro. – ¿No sientes la misma excitación que siento yo? No, no lo creo. Pero no me importa, esto es justamente lo que deseaba. Tus movimientos, tu velocidad, la expresión de confusión, asombro y sorpresa que has tenido durante todo este encuentro… Todo es tan perfecto… Es justo lo que quería, ¡justo lo que esperaba de medirme contra el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu!

\- ¿Cómo es que conoces el Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi? ¿Y cuál es tu verdadero interés en enfrentarme?

\- Tú lo sabes… Tú lo sabes muy bien.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tú sabes lo que hiciste… ¡Tú sabes muy bien porque estoy haciendo esto! – Y entonces se le volvió a lanzar encima al igual que antes. – ¡¿Puedes acaso ver su sonrisa?! ¡Por qué yo sí! ¡Y me sonríe a mí justo a hora!

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Se suponía que debía de entender lo que le decía? Por sus palabras, sonaba como si le estuviera reclamando por algo… ¿Pero por qué exactamente?

\- ¡Watou Jutsu! – Escuchó como el albino gritaba con fuerza estando ya a corta distancia.

Enishi plantó con fuerza su pie en tierra, para luego impulsarse con velocidad al frente. Estando aún en el aire, Shougo notó como de un movimiento rápido, alzaba su arma sobre su cabeza de manera vertical con la punta señalando hacia atrás. Era obvio que intentaría un ataque vertical de arriba abajo. Lo que no era tan obvio, fue su siguiente movimiento. Estando la misma posición, alzó su mano izquierda con rapidez detrás de él, dando un golpe con su palma contra el lado reverso de su hoja, ejerciendo una tremenda fuerza sobre ésta. Este golpe, acompañado del movimiento de su brazo al jalar el arma hacia el frente, provocó un gran empuje, que hizo que el ataque fuera prácticamente el doble de rápido y fuerte del esperado.

\- ¡Shou Ha Tou Sei!

Shougo apenas y logró moverse a tiempo hacia su lado derecho. Pudo ver el filo de la hoja deslizarse frente a su cara, e incluso posiblemente había logrado cortarle algunos cabellos. La espada siguió con la fuerza de su impacto, hasta estrellarse con el suelo, creando un estruendo mayor al de su primer ataque.

\- ¡¿Golpeó el reverso de su propia espada para darle más impulso?! – Exclamó Shouzo lleno de sorpresa. – ¿Qué clase de lunático es este sujeto?

Era la primera vez que Shougo veía algo así. ¿Había dicho Watou Jutsu? Nunca había oído hablar de un estilo de pelea como ese, mucho menos lo había visto en acción. Debía aceptar que se encontraba desconcertado.

Enishi jaló con fuerza su brazo hacia él luego de fallar en su golpe. Shougo detuvo su ataque de frente, y entones ambos comenzaron a atacarse el uno al otro; Shougo hacia lujo de su gran velocidad, y Enishi de su tremenda fuerza. Shougo notó entonces que los ataques de Enishi eran tan mortíferos, porque en realidad toda su atención, todas sus energías, todos sus movimientos, estaban totalmente enfocados en el ataque, es destruir a su enemigo; no había menor intención de defensa en él, cómo si no le importara la seguridad de su propio cuerpo. Y varias veces lo demostró, colocándose en una posición abierta, con tal de tener mejor posición de ataque, o moviendo su espada con tal ferocidad que con tan sólo un centímetro de error que hubiera tenido, hubiera bastado para al menos rebanarse a sí mismo una oreja. Pero aunque su defensa era baja, su ofensiva era tan aplastante y constante que para Shougo era prácticamente imposible dar un paso al frente y tomar la iniciativa.

Magdalia miraba todo ese espectáculo complementa confundida. Desde hace un rato atrás, había comenzado a sentir un horrible nudo en el estómago, que se hacía más y más incómodo conforme esa pelea continuaba. ¿Qué era esa horrible sensación que había comenzado a sentir? Era algo que nunca había sentido al ver a su hermano pelear contra un enemigo, era algo que simplemente la paralizaba… ¿Era miedo?, ¿tenía miedo? ¿Pero por qué lo tendría? ¿Sería acaso que…?

\- _“¿Mi hermano podría perder?”_ – Pensaba en su cabeza mientras sus ojos verdes totalmente abiertos no se apartaban ni un segundo.

La confianza que le había demostrado a Enishi hace no mucho en aquella sala sobre la victoria de su hermano si es que acaso se atrevía a enfrentarlo, era real. Desde que logró dominar el Hinten Mitsurugi, cada enemigo que había enfrentado no había representado ningún reto para él… Hasta esa noche. Todo en ese combate era diferente a otras ocasiones, y por primera vez comenzaba a pensar que podría perder, o incluso… Morir…

Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro, y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Colocó sus manos en su pecho, y agachó el rostro.

\- _“No, no es posible. Mi hermano es invencible, él no puede perder. Él tiene a Dios de su lado, y a mi madre, a mi padre, y a la gente de Shimabara. Él no puede perder mientras los corazones de todos nosotros lo acompañen…”_

Se repitió lo mismo una y otra vez, pero mientras más lo hacía, menos sincero le parecía. Ese sujeto no era un ser ordinario, no era como sus otros contrincantes. Desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, notó algo extraño en él, algo inusual. Su manera de hablar, su manera de moverse. Yukishiro Enishi, era algo totalmente fuera de ese mundo… Al igual que su hermano. Eran dos seres cuyas almas tan distintas, y a la vez tan parecidas, chocaban con tanta fuerza como un río intentando mover una roca. Cualquier posibilidad de que eso terminara bien, había quedado atrás. Uno de los dos terminaría muriendo, y esa ya no era una amenaza o advertencia vacía: era una realidad, algo que ocurriría en cualquier momento ante sus ojos, y que sería incapaz de detener.

Toda esa presión acumulada salió de golpe en forma de un fuerte e insistente ataque de tos. Por reflejó, llevó ambas manos a su boca, como si esperara que eso la calmara. Pero la tos siguió y siguió. Sus piernas flaquearon un poco, y cayó de rodillas a las tablas del suelo.

\- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? – Escuchaba como el guardaespaldas de Enishi le hablaba a su lado. – No intentes nada, el maestro Enishi se molestaría demasiado si algo te ocurre; eres su premio después de todo.

El ataque de tos cesó, y el primer pensamiento que le cruzó en ese momento fue señalar en su cabeza lo ingenuo que era ese chico a su lado, creyendo que todo eso que Enishi había proclamado podría ser cierto. Ella no tenía nada que ver con todo eso, pero aun así era obligada a ver a uno de los dos morir.

Shougo seguía incapacitado dar ese ataque exacto que tanto había estado buscando todo ese tiempo. Pero si no podía dar un paso al frente… Tal vez podría desde arriba.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la hoja del arma de Enishi cortó el aire frente a él, en donde apenas unos instantes antes Shougo había estado parado. Pero ya no se había movido hacia un lado, o hacia atrás; el agudo sentido de Enishi le indicó de inmediato que su objetivo estaba arriba. De un largo y fuerte salto, Shougo se elevó por los aires, alzando su espada con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, y luego jalándola al frente, comenzando a descender con velocidad hacia él como un meteoro.

\- ¡Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi! – Exclamó a todo pulmón; su voz resonó como rayo en el cielo. – ¡Ryu Tsui Sen!

Magdalia perdió todo su aliento en un segundo. Rápidamente se puso de pie, y se acercó hacia el barandal del pórtico para poder ver mejor. Una tremenda angustia, mayor a toda la que había sufrido esa noche, le cubrió el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza.

Por su lado, en lugar de preocuparse o asustarse por el inminente ataque hacia su persona, Enishi simplemente sonrió con más satisfacción que antes. Giró su espada con rapidez en sus manos y luego la movió, extrañamente no hacia arriba como en un intento de detener el ataque, sino hacia abajo, como si fuera a encajar la punta en la tierra. Luego, alzó su pierna derecha, giró su cadera, y entonces lanzó una tremenda patada hacia arriba, concentrando toda la fuerza de ésta en lomo de su hoja. Al igual que en su movimiento anterior, había golpeado su propia arma, y eso le había provocado en esta ocasión que se elevara con gran impulso, hasta encontrarse de frente al encuentro de la espada de Amakusa.

\- ¡Watou Jutsu! ¡Shuugeki Tou Sei!

El ataque del Hijo de Dios fue detenido a casi nada de tocar la cabellera blanca de Enishi, al ser recibido por la espada de éste, que estaba siendo impulsada y empujada por su fuerte pierna; había sido como chocar de lleno con un muro.

\- ¡Repelió la técnica del Señor Shougo! – Exclamó Shouzo incrédulo. Y justamente así había sido.

El propio Shougo no podía creerlo. En esos pequeños instantes en los que permaneció suspendido en el aire tras que su ataque fuera detenido, pudo ver de frente los ojos de su enemigo, esos ojos turquesa asomándose por encima de esos anteojos oscuros, y entre todos esos cabellos blancos. Él también lo miró, y le sonrió… Y entonces escuchó claramente cómo decía…

\- ¡Cómo las garras de un Dragón Volador chocando contra las de un poderoso Tigre en Tierra!

Esas palabras no tuvieron sentido para Amakusa, no al principio al menos. Pero una vez que logró entender lo que le quería decir, se volvió claro como el cristal lo que estaba ocurriendo. Esa manera de pelear, sus movimientos, sus técnicas, su arma. No, no podía ser posible. ¿Acaso él…?

Enishi bajó su pierna y jaló con fuerza su espada hacia un lado, empujando la de Shougo, cuyo cuerpo fue ligeramente empujado hacia atrás; sus pies aún no lograban tocar el suelo. Siguiendo la ruta del mismo movimiento, Enishi comenzó a girar todo su cuerpo con rapidez, haciendo que la hoja de su espada hiciera un giro completo de trescientos sesenta grados. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a menos de un cuarto de su vuelta, volvió a hacer lo mismo que había hecho antes: golpear el reverso de su arma con su mano derecha con fuerza, lo que le permitió tomar mucho más impulso en el último momento, y su letal filo alcanzará a su oponente aún en el aire.

Por un momento nadie había percibido que en efecto Shougo había sido alcanzado; ni siquiera él mismo. Pero cuando por fin logró tocar el suelo con sus pies, y dar un prologado salto hacia atrás para crear distancia, un horrible ardor comenzó a quemarse en su pecho, seguido de un dolor penetrante. Mientras seguía en movimiento, ante sus asombrados ojos surgieron gotas de sangre que flotaban ante él como copos de nieve. Eso fue lo que él vio, pero en ese mismo instante lo que Shouzo y Sayo veían, era como el kimono verde de Shougo había sido rasgado de manera horizontal a la altura de su pecho, de derecha a izquierda. Su piel debajo se había abierto en una delgada línea perfecta, de la que brotó un notorio chorro de sangre rojiza, que dejaba marcada la trayectoria de su salto, para luego caer al suelo y cubrir el pasto.

Para los tres, fue realmente increíble procesar y entender por completo lo que estaban viendo. Pero no había ningún lugar a equivocación; incluso las manchas rojo brillantes que adornaban la hoja de la singular espada que Yukishiro Enishi delataban la verdad: Shougo Amakusa acababa de ser herido.

Shougo no tuvo un feliz aterrizaje luego de su salto. El dolor que lo había inundado por unos momentos, había distraído por completo su concentración, y cuando su primer pie tocó tierra de nuevo, éste al parecer pisó mal, y el cristiano cayó, rodando por el pasto debido al impulso que llevaba y quedando por unos momentos, tirado boca abajo.

\- ¡¡Hermano!! – Soltó Magldalia de golpe con un fuerte y estruendoso grito de terror. Shouzo, fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, o de mover un dedo siquiera.

Por varios segundos, el silencio volvió a reinar en todo ese patio. Nadie se movió, nadie habló; la atención de todos los cercanos estaba puesta en el contrincante caído, que no se movía. Muchos comenzaron a pensar que la herida había sido mucho peor de lo que había parecido, y que de hecho ese ya había sido el final. Pero no era así. Lo que tenía a Shougo Amakusa en el suelo, era más su impresión mental que física. Luego de un rato empezó a moverse, y poco a poco se alzó, apoyando en sus manos y rodillas. Se enderezó y se puso de pie, teniendo aferrada su mano izquierda a su pecho; la sangre que brotaba de su herida, manchaba el resto de su torso y ropa, pero no parecía haber sido nada de gravedad. Aun así, era fácil ver que no se mostraba indiferente ante ella.

Magdalia suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que no había sido nada grave. Sin embargo, podía escuchar como los hombres del Feng Long reían y festejaban el ataque efectivo entre murmullos.

\- Al parecer los Hijos de Dios también pueden sangrar, como cualquier otro ser humano. – Oyó que Xung-Liang señalaba, estando de pie detrás de ella. – Tu hermano debió aceptar la primera propuesta que el Maestro Enishi le hizo. Aún antes de convertirse en el Líder del Feng Long, el Maestro Enishi ya era un guerrero excepcional. Nunca ha perdido una pelea, y ésta no será la excepción. Mis condolencias por tu próxima perdida… Pero al menos te quedará el consuelo de que después de esta noche, te convertirás en la mujer del Hombre más poderoso de Shanghái y tal vez de toda China. No sabes la cantidad de chicas que estarían encantadas de estar en tu posición…

\- ¡Guarda silencio! – Gritó la castaña de golpe mientras le daba la espalda, sorprendiendo un poco a Xung-Liang. – No me importa nada de lo que me estás diciendo, así que mejor cállate… Cállate…

Aunque intentaba mantener su voz firme, no lograba evitar que se rompiera. No podía esconderlo: estaba preocupada. Ahora no sólo era la primera vez en muchos años que veía a un contrincante pelear al nivel de su hermano, sino que ahora era la primera vez en muchos años que veía que lo herían, que veía su sangre brotar de su cuerpo como la de cualquier otro mortal. Porque al final del día, eso era: sólo un mortal más, con una gran técnica, inteligencia y presencia, pero un humano al final del día. Ella lo sabía, pero hacía mucho que se había desacostumbrado a esa realidad, misma que ahora se presentaba ante ella.

Llevó su mano derecha rápidamente a su boca, y entonces comenzó a toser de nuevo, no con la misma intensidad que hace unos momentos, pero sí con la misma constancia. Xung la miraba con desconfianza.

\- ¡¿Está usted bien, Señor Shougo?! – Exclamó Shouzo con ímpetu, he hizo el ademán de querer acercársele.

\- ¡No te acerques, Shouzo! – Escuchó como Shougo le respondía con poderío en su voz, alzando su mano derecha, con todo y su espada hacia un lado.

Shouzo se detuvo en su lugar. El Castaño se había ya parado derecho, mirando con una expresión totalmente llena de rabia, pero también de confusión, a su contrincante, que al igual que después de haber acertado aquella patada, permanecía en la distancia, viéndolo fijamente con una amplia sonrisa de despreocupación, tal vez regocijándose de su logro.

\- _“No es posible, esto no puede estar pasando.”_ – Pensaba el hombre de ojos verdes. Su mano se apretaba con fuerza al mango de su espada como señal de su frustración.

Las palabras que le había dicho el instante justo antes de atacarlo, resonaron una vez más en sus pensamientos: _“Cómo las garras de un Dragón Volador chocando contra las de un poderoso Tigre en Tierra”_. En esa fracción de tiempo, mientras estuvo suspendido en el aire, logró entender por completo lo que le estaba diciendo. Logró entender incluso mucho más que eso… Pero lo que entendía, no hacía más que volver más y más confusa toda esa situación, toda esa pelea; y principalmente, a la persona que estaba de pie ante él…

\- _“¿Quién es realmente este sujeto? No lo entiendo, pero su manera de moverse, de atacar, cada uno de sus movimientos. Es como si todos estuvieran pensados especialmente y únicamente… Para combatir el Hiten Mitsurugi…”_

Su contrincante era un Tigre, y él era un Dragón… Dos fuerzas imbatibles, imparables, que al chocar… Irremediablemente alguien morirá…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 18**

_Shougo Amakusa ha sido herido. Yukishiro Enishi ha resultado ser un enemigo mucho más formidable de lo que hubiera predicho. Pero ahora, al igual que Magdalia, el Hijo de Dios ha comenzado a ver más allá de su máscara. ¿Qué pasará cuando logré entender al ser que se oculta detrás de ella? ¿Cuál será el inevitable desenlace final…?_

**_Capítulo 19: Verdadero Contrincante_ **


	19. Capítulo 19. Verdadero Contrincante

**Rurouni Kenshin**

El Tigre y El Dragón

Wingzemon X

**_Capítulo 19  
_ ** **_Verdadero Contrincante_ **

**Shanghái, China  
** **21 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

La tela verde de su kimono se había tornado oscura en la parte del torso. Su herida aún sangraba, pero ya era mucho menos abundante que en un inicio. Se avergonzaba de lo deteriorada que se encontraba su tolerancia al dolor. Todos esos años, se había desacostumbrado tanto a ser herido, que esa pequeña cortada horizontal a la altura de su pecho, le era realmente incomoda; como una comezón que no era capaz de rascar.

Esos pequeños segundos de pausa le habían servido para recuperar su aliento, y también la claridad de su mente. Tras lo que llevaba de combate, ya tenía al menos una cosa segura: ese hombre lo había retado a pelear, no por su hermana, ni siquiera por su soberbia. Todo eso tenía que ver con el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Lo que ese extraño de cabellos albinos y gafas oscuras realmente deseaba, era blandir su espada contra el Hiten Mitsurugi, sin importar quién fuera su contrincante. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué era lo que realmente lo empujaba a hacer todo eso?

Una brisa ligera comenzó a soplar, meciendo ligeramente las ramas de los árboles. Seguía parado a una larga distancia de Enishi, quien lo miraba de lejos, al parecer orgulloso de su último ataque. Esa sonrisa desquiciada no se había mutado ni un sólo milímetro desde que comenzaron a pelear. Era una expresión totalmente distinta a la que había visto esos días que llevaban ahí en Shanghái. ¿Era esa su verdadera cara?, ¿era ese el verdadero Yukishiro Enishi? O, cómo su hermana decía, ¿era acaso una máscara más?

\- No te irás a rendir sólo por esa pequeña herida, ¿o sí? – Escuchó que le decía con fuerza. – No, no lo permitiré. Aún no estoy satisfecho. He esperado muchos años por este momento, ¡y no pienso retroceder por nada!

Jaló su espada hacia atrás y entonces se impulsó al frente con sus fuertes piernas.

De nuevo hablaba como si lo conociera de hace mucho, como si esa pelea tuviera algo que ver con algún encuentro previo hace años atrás. Pero ese no era el caso, ni en lo más mínimo.

A medio camino hacia Amakusa, Enishi comenzó a girar su cuerpo en el aire con rapidez, haciendo que su espada hiciera el mismo movimiento. Shougo alzó la suya al frente para detener el inminente choque. Cando ambos filos chocaron, se escuchó un gran estruendo, y de la fuerza el cuerpo de Shougo fue empujado hacia atrás, casi como si hubiera sido la patada de un caballo.

Era obvio que sus estrategias de siempre no funcionarían con este enemigo. Debía pensar en otra salida. Amakusa empezó a usar su velocidad para moverse por el patio y mantener la mayor distancia entre ellos, mientras intentaba encontrarle algo de sentido a todo eso. Enishi no aguardó ni un segundo, antes de seguirlo y no dejar de atacarlo ni un instante.

Shouzo, seguía aun casi pasmado por todo lo que había ocurrido. Aún le era difícil creer que estuviera viendo a un enemigo que pudiera darle tal pelea a Shougo Amakusa, hasta incluso llegar a herirlo. Empezó a reconsiderar seriamente la posibilidad de llegar hasta Magdalia, tomarla y salir de ahí. El riesgo era tan alto, con todos esos hombres armados, y en especial con ese sujeto albino y su técnica. Si el Señor Shougo no era aún capaz de derrotarlo, ¿qué podría hacer él si intentara encararlo? Se sentía tan impotente, tan incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa…

Alzó su mirada hacia el pórtico, deseando ver algo en Magdalia que le inspirara confianza, quizás esperanza; sin embargo, lo que vio le causó exactamente lo contrario. Desde su perspectiva, podía ver como la mujer cristiana se apoyaba con su mano derecha en el barandal del pórtico, mientras tenía la izquierda aferrada a su boca. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su cuerpo se agitaba un poco.

Shouzo se alarmó enormemente al ver esto. Él sabía qué era lo que pasaba: estaba teniendo uno de sus ataques.

\- ¡Santa Magdalia!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y tal vez olvidando un poco en qué lugar y situación se encontraba, Shouzo comenzó a apresurarse hacia el pórtico. Los dos guardias en la puerta principal no tardaron en apuntarlo con sus armas, y dos más a sus espaldas los imitaron, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que quedarse inmóvil a medio camino.

\- Aléjate, cristiano. – Escuchó como ordenaba el que al parecer era el hombre de confianza de Yukishiro Enishi, el hombre de los dos sables en su espalda, parándose a la cabeza de los escalones del pórtico. – No des ni un paso más. Aunque el Maestro Enishi esté dispuesto a perdonarles la vida, no toleraré que hagas algo para entorpecer este encuentro.

\- ¡Ustedes no lo entienden! ¡Santa Magdalia está muy enferma!

Xung-Liang pareció sorprenderse un poco por lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿Enferma?

Volteó a ver sobre su hombro a la castaña, quien aún seguía tosiendo, con pequeñas pausas entre un carraspeo y otro. Ciertamente no se le veía muy bien. No sólo era tos; su semblante se había tornado un poco pálido, y parecía que ocupara apoyarse en el barandal para mantenerse de pie.

\- Toda está tensión le está haciendo mal a su cuerpo. – Prosiguió Shouzo. – Si a ese sujeto le interesa ella aunque sea un poco de lo que dice, ¡debe dejar que nos la llevemos para que el Señor Shougo pueda atenderla!

Xung divagó por unos momentos. La chica se veía mal, tal vez sí necesitaba un doctor. Si era tan importante para su maestro como lo parecía, ¿qué haría si se enterara que la vio mal y no hizo nada al respecto? Pero en realidad, ¿esa mujer le importaba tanto? Se comportaba tan extraño siempre que estaba con ella… Pero, por otro lado, se veía que lo que realmente quería, lo que realmente estaba disfrutando, era esa pelea contra el hombre Cristiano. No sabía que pasaría si no hacía algo para ayudar a la chica, pero estaba seguro que despertaría su ira si hacía aunque sea el intento de detener esa pelea. Así que decidió hacer lo que todo buen soldado debe hacer: seguir sus órdenes.

\- No caeré en ninguno de sus trucos. – Respondió con firmeza. – Nadie se va de esta casa si el maestro Enishi no lo ordena primero. Así que retrocede…

Los cuatro hombres que lo apuntaban, jalaron los martillos de sus rifles, listos para disparar a la primera señal. En un inicio, Shouzo dudaba de actuar debido a la posibilidad de poner a Magdalia en peligro; pero ella ya estaba en peligro. Debía de hacer algo, o su condición podría empeorar. Mientras más lo pensaba, más se decidía a ello. Debía hacer algo, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando la voz de la propia cristiana lo detuvo.

\- No lo hagas, Shouzo. – Escuchó como la castaña pronunciaba con fuerza.

Tanto Xung como Shouzo se voltearon hacia ella al escucharla. Al parecer su tos se había calmado un poco, aunque su respiración era algo entrecortada, y se veía que su rostro sudaba un poco. Tenía sus manos apoyadas en el barandal, y veía como podía en dirección a su hermano y su oponente.

\- No te arriesgues, yo estoy bien… Por favor, quédate dónde estás y no provoques más problemas…

\- Pero, Santa Magdalia…

Ella negó lentamente con su cabeza.

\- Lo que mi hermano menos necesita en estos momentos, es estarse preocupando por nosotros…

Shouzo se vio obligado a volver a ver hacia donde Shougo seguía esquivando los inminentes ataques de su adversario. No estaba feliz con la orden que había recibido, pero no estaba en él decidir si cumplirla o no. Si Santa Magdalia así lo deseaba, así lo haría…

Las armas de Shougo y Enishi chocaron entre sí justo al frente de ellos, creando un fuerte estruendo. Shougo empezó a lanzar varios ataques a gran velocidad por los costados de Enishi, pero éste los repelía sin problema. Luego de permitirse recibir algunos ataques por tiempo y de cubrirlos con su hoja, Enishi volvió a tomar la iniciativa, empujando el arma de Amakusa con fuerza hacia arriba para dejar descubierto su torso. Lanzó con rapidez su puño izquierdo al frente, empujándolo con todo el cuerpo. Su pie izquierdo se plantó con fuerza en tierra, justo cuando su puño chocó con gran impacto contra la boca de su abdomen.

Un ligero gemido de dolor surgió de los labios del cristiano, quien también sintió que todo el aire se le escapaba del cuerpo. Pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera. Aprovechando el empujo del golpe recibido, hizo que todo su cuerpo se girara. A la mitad de la vuelta, sacó su funda de la su cinta, empuñándola con su mano izquierda. Su giro fue tan veloz, que al culminar Enishi aún ni siquiera cambiaba de posición, y logró entonces golpear con gran fuerza su costado derecho su vaina.

Al fin había logrado dar un golpe. Enishi fue empujado hacia un lado por el impacto, pero ni siquiera pareció sentir dolor. Plantó con fuerza sus pies en tierra para evitar ser impulsado más lejos por el golpe, y sin espera alzó su espada sobre su cabeza para dejarla caer con violencia hacia abajo. Shougo se movió ágilmente muy cerca del suelo, esquivando el impacto de la espada, y rodeando el cuerpo de Enishi. El albino de nuevo previó sin problema su movimiento, y cuando ya estaba por colocarse detrás de él, giró su cadera para lanzarle una fuerte patada con su pierna derecha, directo al pecho.

Shougo alzó su funda casi como un escudo ante él, deteniendo y amortiguando el  impacto de la patada. Aun así, su cuerpo resintió gran parte del golpe, y fue lanzado hacia atrás, aunque él parecía no oponer ninguna resistencia a esto.

El Hijo de Dios seguía aún suspendido en el aire, cuando Enishi ya se había recuperado y se lanzó contra él, esperando alcanzarlo. Para su sorpresa, Shougo, quien parecía inerte mientras su cuerpo se desplazaba, de pronto pareció reaccionar y giró su cuerpo con rapidez para colocar sus pies atrás. En un inicio parecía que se estrellaría contra uno de los árboles, pero en lugar de eso sus pies fueron los que chocaron contra el tronco, deteniendo su avance.

Lo siguiente pasó en una pequeña fracción de segundos, pero para Enishi todo fue prácticamente en cámara lenta. Shougo plantó sus pies en el tronco del árbol, y flexionó ligeramente sus rodillas siguiendo el mismo movimiento. Volteó a verlo aún en esa posición, con expresión de tremenda dureza. Sostuvo su espalda con ambas manos, y entonces se empujó al frente con sus piernas, saliendo disparado en su misma dirección como un proyectil a gran velocidad.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó el albino, por primera vez sorprendido en lo que llevaba de esa noche.

\- ¡Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi! – Gritó Shougo con fuerza, alzando su espada hacia el frente mientras seguía acercándosele. Por unos instantes, Enishi creía estar viendo mal, o que quizás era una ilusión. Pero lo que vio, no fue el filo de una espada dirigiéndose hacia él… Sino el filo de nueva espadas. – ¡¡Kuzu Ryu Sen!!

Ante los ojos expectantes de todos los presentes, Enishi pareció ser embestido con violencia por Shougo Amakusa en el aire. Se escucharon nueve impactos en total, uno detrás del otro. Lo siguiente que vieron, fue el cuerpo del jefe del Feng Long siendo lanzado como un simple muñeco de trapo hacia atrás, cruzando el jardín hasta estrellarse contra un árbol, de tal fuerza que el tronco se partió en dos ante el impacto de su cuerpo. El árbol se derrumbó hacia un lado, pero su cuerpo siguió de largo hasta caer y arrastrarse por el suelo.

Todo los hombres del Feng Long, incluido Xung-Liang, parecían impactados.

\- ¡Lo logró! – Exclamó Shouzo con confianza ante tal escena.

\- ¡No puede ser!, ¡Maestro Enishi! – Gritó Xung con fuerza, con una mezcla entre sorpresa e incredulidad. Era imposible. Él había mantenido la ventaja durante toda la pelea, no podían haberse revertido las cosas tan pronto. Era imposible…

Shougo cayó al suelo de rodillas luego de tal ataque. Dirigió su mano al centro de su torso, justo donde había recibido el golpe. Respiraba agitadamente intentando recobrar el aire perdido. Magdalia lo miraba expectante desde su lugar. No se veía feliz como Shouzo, sino… asombrada. Pero no estaba segura de por qué exactamente. Simplemente, por ese pequeño instante que había durado el ataque de su hermano, su respiración se había contenido.

\- Kuzu Ryu Sen… - Escucharon todos de pronto que resonaba en el silencio del patio. – Resplandor de Dragón de Nueve Cabezas… Un nombre apropiado.

Todos se viraron al mismo tiempo hacia el sitio exacto en el que Enishi había caído, tras recibir tan extraña técnica. El jefe del Feng Long se iba levantando poco a poco del piso. No se le veía tambalearse ni dudar. Se levantaba como si cualquier cosa, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

\- Diría que tuve suerte de lograr cubrir cinco de los nueve golpes… Pero la suerte nada tiene que ver. Esto es porque ella me sonríe…

Cuando al fin se paró por completo, y alzó su rostro hacia Shougo, todos pudieron ver que no había salido tan librado como parecía. Tenía heridas en sus hombros y caderas. Sangraba abundantemente, y tenía además algunos moretones. Sin embargo, él ni siquiera pestañaba…

\- ¿Cómo es posible? – Susurró Shouzo, atónito. – ¿Cómo puede estar cómo si nada luego de recibir tan increíble impacto?

\- ¿Ni siquiera la segunda técnica más poderosa de mi hermano? – Susurró Magdalia en voz baja, igual o incluso más sorprendida que Shouzo. Aferró sus dedos con fuerza a su medallón por mero reflejo, en un intento de obtener tranquilidad.

Enishi giró su espada en su mano derecha, moviéndola alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras caminaba lentamente de nuevo hacia Shougo.

\- Fue en verdad un ataque impresionante, por poco y no la hubiera contado. – Comentaba con un tono burlón. – Pero espero que ese no haya sido tu dichoso Ougi. De lo contrario, habría sido una gran decepción…

Shougo no respondió nada ante sus provocaciones. Volvió a ponerse de pie, quedándose firme en su lugar. Eso disipaba cualquier duda que podría haberle quedado. Tuvo que ser su conocimiento anterior del Estilo Hiten Mitusurugi lo que le había permitido prever la naturaleza de la técnica y lograr bloquear los ataques más letales de su Kuzu Ryu Sen. De otra forma, no habría sigo capaz de tal hazaña. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?

\- Anda, muéstrame qué más tienes… ¡Muéstrame!, ¡¡Muéstrame!!

Los últimos dos metros que quedaban entre ellos los rompió acelerando su paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era increíble que se pudiera mover de esa forma aún después de tales heridas. ¿Era acaso que no sentía dolor alguno?

Cuando lo tuvo más cerca, Shougo le pareció percibir algo distinto en él. Era algo en su cara, en sus ojos… Sus ataques se volvieron mucho más violentos, rápidos y letales que antes. Lanzaba un ataque de su espada, seguido de un puñetazo, una patada, e incluso un cabezazo. Atacaba con todo su cuerpo, sin detenerse, como una locomotora fuera de control. ¿Qué había pasado? Era como si el impacto del Kuzu Ryu Sen hubiera acrecentado sus fuerzas en lugar de mermarlas.

Una patada golpeó con fuerza a Shougo en su brazo derecho. Luego, su puño derecho se encontró con su cara. Su espada lo llegó a cortar en su antebrazo izquierdo, y en su costado. Lograba evitar los ataques más letales, pero ahora le era mucho más difícil.

Ambos empezaron a moverse con impresionante agilidad por el patio, repartiéndose ataques el uno contra el otro. Árboles resultaron destruidos, así como rocas, incluso el muro que los rodeaba. Shougo había logrado alcanzarlo en varias ocasiones, en su espalda, en su muslo, pero Enishi no se detenía. Realmente no parecía tener el menor interés en su cuerpo. No le importaba salir herido. Sólo quería seguir, y seguir atacando; parecía haber perdido la razón.

\- Hermano… No… No… - Susurraba Magdalia entre jadeos.

De nuevo la tos la invadió, con mucha más intensidad que antes. Agachó el cuerpo hasta casi pegar su frente contra el barandal. Mientras tosía, comenzó a rezar en su mente. Comenzó a pedir que no ocurriera una desgracia. Comenzó a pedir que su hermano saliera convida de eso. Pero también, por alguna razón, pedía por Yukishiro Enishi…

El albino pateó con fuerza a Shougo a su costado derecho, luego giró todo su cuerpo siguiendo el mismo movimiento. Golpeó el pomo de su espada con su mano mientras giraba, haciendo que está se impulsara al frente en línea directa, directo a su enemigo. Shougo reaccionó y rápidamente intentó hacer a un lado el ataque, pero no antes de que el filo de la espada terminara por hacerle una profunda herida en el hombro izquierdo, rasgando su kimono y también su piel. No conforme con eso, Enishi hizo por completo su cuerpo al frente inmediatamente después, chocando su cabeza con fuerza contra la de Shougo, y haciendo que éste se hiciera hacia atrás.

El impacto contra su cabeza lo desorientó temporalmente, y fue incapaz de ver con claridad lo que lo rodeaba. Tuvo que improvisar, y lanzar su cuerpo hacia un lado como le fue posible, girando en el suelo, hasta poder alejarse lo más posible de su enemigo. Terminó quedando boca abajo, con la cara contra la tierra. El cansancio de su cuerpo pareció agobiarlo por unos instantes, y fue incapaz de levantarse de inmediato.

\- ¡Señor Shougo!, ¡¿está usted bien?! – Le gritó Shouzo desde su posición.

Pregunta estúpida; por supuesto que no estaba bien. ¿Hasta qué punto seguiría obedeciendo las instrucciones de Shougo y Magdalia?, ¿cuál era el límite antes de intervenir? Aunque no pudiera hacer nada para detener a ese hombre, algo podría hacer. Entretenerlo unos momentos, distraerlo para que ellos dos pudieran escapar, lo que fuera necesario…

Mientras seguía en el piso, Shougo pensaba. Las heridas y golpes que había recibido le dolían, pero no era lo que más ocupaba su mente. Desde esa herida que recibió en el pecho, desde entonces había estado concentrado en una sola idea, en el misterio que envolvía toda esa noche. El no entender le provocaba más dolor que las heridas.

Comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, apoyándose en su mano izquierda y en su espada. ¿Qué era lo que este individuo quería realmente? ¿Cuál era el propósito de todo ese combate? ¿Cuál era el significado de esas técnicas? ¿Por qué esa pelea significaba tanto para él…?

\- ¡¿Eso es todo?! – Escuchó que Enishi le gritaba con fuerza. El Albino estaba parado no muy lejos de él. Sus puños se aferraban con fuerza a su empuñadura, y su rostro y voz mostraban una gran exaltación. – ¡¿Acaso ya has llegado a tu límite?! – Al tiempo que hablaba una fuerte carcajada le acompañaba entre frase y frase. – ¡¿Hasta ahí llegan las grandes habilidades del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?! ¡¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes para ofrecerme… Destajador?!

Esa última palabra cayó como un balde de agua fría para todos.

Shougo se sobresaltó al escucharlo, y, aún sin reincorporarse por completo, lentamente alzó su mirada hacia él. Magdalia también hizo un esfuerzo por alzar sus ojos. Al principio creyó haber escuchado mal, pero las expresiones de confusión en Shougo y Shouzo, le hicieron ver que no era así.

\- ¿Destajador? – Repitió Shouzo en voz baja. – ¿De qué está hablando?

Shougo se hacía la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué lo había llamado de esa forma? De todas las formas despectivas en que lo habían llamado en su vida, esa jamás había sido una de ellas; para él, no tenía motivo.

Sin embargo, poco a poco el cristiano comenzó a recordar que mucho de lo que su oponente había dicho durante esa pelea, en realidad tampoco tenía motivo o sentido. Primero estaba ese obvio interés en pelear con él, al parecer sólo por el hecho de ser un practicante del Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, lo cuál iba a acompañado a su inusual estilo de pelea que prácticamente había demostrado toda esa noche estar casi diseñado, apropósito o por accidente, para hacerle frente. Pero también, empezó a reclamarle y hablarle sobre algo del pasado, cómo si le hubiera hecho algo, o si esa pelea fuera el resultado final de un hecho pasado, muy pasado, lo cual era absurdo ya que hasta hace un par de semanas atrás, nunca se habían cruzado ni una sola vez en sus vidas.

Lo más extraño habían sido esas preguntas y comentarios sobre si veía a alguien sonriéndole en esos momentos, y que él sí lo hacía. El pensamiento lógico de cualquiera tras esos extraños eventos, sería sin duda que ese hombre estaba delirando o algo similar. Pero ese último detalle, esa forma en la que lo acababa de llamar, cambiaba todo.

Shougo se tomó un segundo para repasarlo una vez más todo desde el principio. Desde aquella fiesta en aquella enorme mansión en la que él había hecho esas extrañas preguntas sobre qué lo movía. Todo lo que su hermana le había dicho de ese hombre, sus teorías sobre que era como ellos. Su extraña aparición en el Barrio Cristiano esa mañana y como parecía fuera de sí, muy similar a como se encontraba en esos momentos… Y por último, todo ese duelo, cómo se había dado, y todo lo que había ocurrido en él… Y el llamarlo _“Destajador”_ de esa forma tan despectiva y directa, como esperando que eso significara algo para él. Pero en realidad, no era así… Nada de lo que le decía tenía sentido… para él…

Y fue entonces que todo se volvió totalmente claro en su mente. Le pareció tan obvio en ese momento, que le parecía increíble no haberlo notado antes. Prácticamente se lo estaba gritando en la cara. Todo ese asunto, todo ese duelo, todo lo que ese sujeto había hecho a sus expensas… Al fin lo entendió.

El cristiano se volvió a poner de pie una vez más, ahora con mucha más seguridad que antes.

\- Sayo tuvo razón sobre ti todo el tiempo. – Pronunció de pronto, lo suficientemente alto.

Ese comentario pareció extrañar un poco al albino, pero también a la propia Sayo.

\- No entiendo de qué estás hablando…

Shougo lo miró fijamente con profunda tranquilidad en sus ojos, una tranquilidad que pareció ponerlo un poco incómodo.

\- Tú no eres realmente esto que estás fingiendo ser. – Respondió de pronto. – Sayo lo pudo ver desde el inicio… Tal vez debí de haber confiado más en su juicio.

\- Hermano… - Susurró la castaña, sorprendida.

\- Todo este espectáculo y teatro que has armado esta noche, no es más que una farsa. Esto no es por Sayo, no es por el Feng Long, no es por tu supuesto poderío ni tus deseos de imponerlo. No, esto es por algo más, algo mucho más complejo, que ni siquiera tiene que ver con mi hermana o conmigo. Tu cuerpo está aquí, pero tu mente no está en este lugar, ni en este tiempo. Y la persona con la que peleas tan arduamente, la persona con la que crees estar peleando en este momento y a la que deseas destruir con tantas fuerzas… No soy yo.

Ese último comentario logró una reacción más que visible en Enishi. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, y sus brazos se fueron relajando.

\- Tu combate esta noche no es contra mí. Yo soy sólo un accesorio, una proyección de tu verdadero contrincante. ¿No es así, Yukishiro Enishi? ¡¿Contra quién estás peleando realmente?!, ¡¿Quién es esa persona a la que odias tanto y que deseas destruir con tantas fuerzas?!

Y entonces, todo se sumió en silencio. Lo que Shougo había dicho, resonó con fuerza en la cabeza de Sayo, y al igual que él, pudo ver todo con total claridad en ese punto. Todo encajaba, todo tenía sentido. Todo ese asunto no era contra su hermano, no era sobre ella. Todo eso se trataba de alguien más, alguien diferente… ¿Pero quién?, ¿quién era esa persona?

Enishi parecía confundido, pero no como si no supiera de qué estuviera hablando, sino como si no comprendiera muy bien el significado exacto de las palabras que le decían; como si acabara apenas de despertarse tras un largo sueño y le fuera difícil ubicarse en dónde estaba, y en qué momento. Cerró sus ojos unos segundos, y permaneció quieto en su lugar por casi un minuto. Sus labios volvieron dibujar poco a poco una sonrisa, pero no como la anterior. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, toda esa locura que había percibido en él durante todo el combate, parecía haberse esfumado. Una vez más, tenía esa expresión tranquila y despreocupada, esa sonrisa de soberbia; volvía a ser el mismo individuo que habían conocido durante esos días. Pero, ¿cuál de los dos era el verdadero?

\- Muy perspicaz, Amakusa. – Comentó de pronto, y entonces apoyo su arma contra su hombro. – Sí, es cierto; me descubriste. La verdad es que esto no tiene nada que ver ni contigo, ni con tu hermana, ni con nadie en este lugar, o siquiera en este país. La persona a la que deseo derrotar por encima de todo esta noche, es alguien totalmente diferente a ti. Pero eso a ti no te debería de importar. Aunque a mis ojos mi oponente no seas tú, mi arma, mis técnicas, y el poder que aplico a todas ellas, es muy real y letal como bien has visto. – Jaló de nuevo su arma al frente, señalándolo directamente con la punta de su hoja. – La única forma en la que tu hermana y tú se vayan a de aquí, es derrotarme. Así que en lo único en lo que tienes que enfocarte, es en mostrarme todas tus habilidades, usar todo tu poder en mi contra para detenerme, ¡porque si no lo haces igual morirás!, ¡¿Está claro?!

Shougo se quedó tranquilo en su sitio, escuchando esa última amenaza. Las reglas estaban muy claras desde el inicio. Tal vez no era el oponente al que quería enfrentarse en realidad, pero era quien estaba ante él empuñando la espada, y no se medía en lo más mínimo a pesar de ello. Ya había recibido demasiados golpes y heridas por esa noche, y no creía que prolongar más ese asunto cambiaría en algo la situación.

Volteó unos momentos en dirección a la casa. Sus ojos se encontraron directo con los de Sayo, y aunque estaban a larga distancia, ambos parecieron saber lo que el otro pensaba.

\- Si es lo que quieres, está bien. – Pronunció Shougo al virarse de nuevo a su oponente. Alzó su espada y entonces comenzó a enfundarla. – Te mostraré entonces el verdadero poder del Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu que tanto deseas enfrentar…

Una vez que su espada estuvo de nuevo en su funda, Shougo jaló su pie izquierdo y su cadera hacia atrás. Con su mano izquierda sostenía su funda, mientras mantenía la derecha a unos escasos centímetros de la empuñadura. La posición resultó más que conocida para Magdalia.

 - Hermano, ¿lo usarás…? – De nuevo ese nudo en el pecho le aprisionó con fuerza, y la tensión terminó saliendo con otro fuerte ataque de tos. – _“Por favor… No lo hagas… Aunque de seguro es la única manera… Aún así…”_

A Shouzo también le pareció conocida la posición que Shougo había tomado. No porque la hubiera visto él mismo con anterioridad, pero sí porque ya había oído de ella. El Ougi del Hiten Mitsurugi…

\- _“¿Acaso eso significa que podré ver en directo la técnica más poderosa de Shougo-sama? Pero, ¿podrá ejecutarla luego de haber recibido todas esas heridas?”_

Había oído que esa técnica demandaba demasiada carga para el cuerpo de quien la ejecutaba. ¿Podría el Señor Shougo hacerla de manera correcta? ¿No empeoraría aún más su condición?

Enishi, por otro lado, parecía sorprendido, o más bien confundido.

\- ¿Una posición Battou? – Murmuró. – ¿Debo entender entonces que ésta será tu última carta?, ¿tu técnica final?, ¿el gran Ougi del Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu? – Una ligera risa burlona se le escapó de los labios. – Esperaba que fuera algo más impresionante que una técnica Battou, pero bueno…

Giró su espada con rapidez alrededor de su cuerpo, y en uno de esos movimientos el arma terminó en su mano izquierda. Jaló su pie izquierdo hacia atrás al igual que su arma, colocándola de manera horizontal sobre su cabeza. Estiró su pierna derecha al frente, al igual que su mano, en una posición muy similar a la que había tomado en el inicio del combate.

Se quedó quieto, analizando profundamente la posición de Shougo Amakusa, intentando entender la naturaleza exacta de lo que enfrentaría.

\- _“No hay que confiarnos. Es este tipo de técnicas de desvainar a tremenda velocidad lo que hicieron famoso a ese sujeto después de todo. Y ciertamente la velocidad del Hiten Mitsurugi es casi fuera de este mundo. Será sin lugar a duda un ataque muy fuerte y letal en el momento justo en el que la espada salga de su vaina”_ – En su mente, recreaba vívidamente la imagen del ataque. _– “Pero si el movimiento de desenvaine falla, su espada perderá todo su poder y quedará vulnerable a un contraataque. Es la ventaja y desventaja de estas técnicas, ¿no? Gran potencia de ataque, nada de defensa. ¿Qué será lo más sensato en este caso, Onee-san? ¿Intentar detener el golpe con nuestra fuerza o esquivarlo?”_

Por un instante, una figura blanca se materializó justo frente a él. La imagen de Shougo Amakusa y el patio se esfumaron por completo de su vista, y sólo la veía a… ella. Sólo veía su figura, brillante con el blanco más puro. Lo miraba… Y le sonreía. Enishi le regresaba el mismo gesto con emoción.

\- _“Sí, tienes razón…”_

Flexionó un poco más su rodilla izquierda, e inclinó su espada al frente, preparándose para atacar en cualquier instante.

El aire se volvió denso, totalmente pesado, y todos podían sentirlo. El cuerpo de ambos peleadores estaban tenso, listos para moverse a la primera señal… Entre todo el silencio, los tosidos de Magdalia resonaban lejanamente, aunque eran amortiguados un poco por sus manos. Luchaba con fuerza para dejar de toser, y poder presenciar lo que pasaba ante ella, pero no era sencillo. Las fuerzas de su cuerpo se iban y empezaba a ver borroso. Sólo debía resistir un poco más, sólo un poco…

\- ¡¡Ahora, Amakusa!! – Gritó el albino con todas sus fuerzas, un segundo antes de lanzarse al frente con toda la intensidad que su cuerpo le permitía.

Shougo lo siguió en el mismo movimiento, y ambos parecieron desparecer de la vista de todos de un instante a otro. Las figuras e ambos se fueron aproximando más y más el uno al otro, casi suspendidos en el aire, hasta llegar al punto exacto de encuentro. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló desde ahí justo cuando el pie de Amakusa se plantó con firmeza al suelo, y su espada salió a de su funda a una increíble velocidad, haciendo un corte en diagonal frente a él de izquierda a derecha. La fuerza y la velocidad del ataque eran impresionantes, suficientes para destruir un árbol o incluso una piedra en pedazos, con más razón si lograba tocar a un enemigo. Pero…

\- ¡No tan rápido! – Exclamó confiado el albino.

Su pie derecho se plantó con firmeza al frente, pero su cuerpo se encontraba totalmente hacia atrás, colocándose a la distancia exacta en la que el filo de la espada de Amakusa pasó casi rozando su barbilla; estuvo tan cerca, que incluso el impacto del viento ante su cara le voló los antejos de la cara, pero no importaba. La espada había seguido camino, sin tocarlo.

\- ¡Lo esquivó! – Exclamó Shouzo sorprendido al darse cuenta.

Ese individuo vio de antemano el punto exacto en el cual colocarse, el punto exacto en que el ataque del Señor Shougo no lo tocaría, pero lo colocaría él a la distancia perfecta para atacarlo. Era el fin…

\- ¡Qué embestida tan increíble! – Pronunciaba Enishi con entusiasmo. – ¡Un milímetro más y hubiera terminado en pedazos! ¡Pero ahora tu espada está muerta y tu dichosa técnica especial resultó ser mucho más patética de lo que pensé! – Dicho eso, apretó con fuerza sus dedos contra el mango de su arma, y comenzó a jalarla con fuerza al frente. – ¡Éste es el fin, Amakusa!

\- No… - Se escuchó lejanamente que murmuraba la voz de Magdalia, pero ese sonido logró llegar hasta los oídos de Enishi sin problema.

No sabía porque, pero por reflejo había volteado de reojo a la cara al escuchar eso. Toda la casa le pareció una gran mancha negra de fondo, y lo único claramente visible para él fue ella, parada en el pórtico, con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas sobre su pecho, tomando su medallón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No quería ver? ¿No quería ver lo que estaba por ocurrir? Pero, ¿qué no quería ver exactamente? ¿El último golpe de él a su hermano? O…

En ese momento, se volvió plenamente consciente de algo: su brazo izquierdo, apenas y había podido moverse unos cuantos centímetros al frente, y entonces se había detenido por completo. Por más que su cerebro seguía ordenándole que avanzara, su brazo no lo hacía. De hecho, todo su cuerpo, era incapaz de moverse, como si cadenas invisibles lo ataran de muñecas y piernas al suelo; como si algo lo apretara y aprisionara de todas direcciones.

_\- “¡¿Qué demonios…?!”_

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Por qué no lo elimina?! – Murmuró Xung, al ver que Enishi no se movía, algo que todos los demás notaron también.

Enishi seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero seguía sintiendo que no tenía control absoluto de su cuerpo. Sintió que sus pies se arrastraban por si solos en el suelo, como si algo los jalara al frente, aunque él los tuviera firmes y oprimiendo resistencia. Nada de eso tenía sentido…

\- _“¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo moverme?! ¡¿Qué es esta fuerza que me atrae hacia Amakusa?! ¿Esto es magia? ¿Realmente este tipo tiene el poder de Dios?”_

No, era imposible que se tratara de eso. Debía haber otra explicación, algo que no había visto. Echó un vistazo rápido al frente, intentando detectar algo inusual en Amakusa, algo que no hubiera visto. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta… El pie que Shougo había plantado al frente, aquel que sostuvo la fuerza de su ataque…

\- _“¡¿Pie izquierdo?!”_

Al tomar la posición Battou, el pie a frente es el derecho, y ese era el que sostenía el golpe. Pero Amakusa había colocado el izquierdo, había dado un paso más al frente, ¿pero por qué…? Miró al resto de su oponente, y entonces lo vio: no se había detenido una vez de fallar el golpe. Su cuerpo se movía, estaba girando ciento ochenta grados sobre su pie izquierdo…

 _\- “¡No!, ¡Ahora lo veo! ¡El movimiento de desenvainado no ha terminado! No puede ser cierto… Esto no es magia, lo que me está inmovilizando es el aire, el aire desplazado a gran velocidad por la potencia de ese primer golpe; está inmovilizando mi cuerpo. Y al sostener el golpe en su pie izquierdo, ha quedado en la posición perfecta para que su cuerpo giré siguiendo el mismo movimiento y aceleración que al desenvainar. El verdadero ataque apenas se aproxima. Está girando su cuerpo por completo, tomando un gran impulso… ¡¡Para un segundo impacto mucho más potente que el primero!!, ¡¡Y no tengo forma de escapar de él!!”_ ¡¡Maldición!!

En efecto, Shougo estaba girando todo su cuerpo a una gran velocidad sobre su pie izquierdo, y su espada continuaba dibujando la misma ruta que había iniciado al salir de la funda. El giro estaba casi completo, y el arma se dirigía directo hacia él…

\- ¡Maestro Enishi! – Escuchó que Xung gritaba a lo lejos, pero eso poco le importó…

El instante antes de que el arma de Amakusa al fin lo tocara, de nuevo todo se volvió negro ante él. El tiempo se paralizó, y lo único que vio fue de nuevo la misma figura de hace unos momentos. Esa persona, brillante como el mismo sol, lo miraba fijamente con su amplia sonrisa. Al verla, Enishi entendió…

\- _“Onee-san… Gracias Onee-san, sabía no me abandonarías. Sí, esto es, justo lo que deseábamos…”_

Enishi cerró los ojos, y aguardó.

\- ¡¡Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi!! – Resonó con gran potencia la voz de Shougo Amakusa en todo el patio. – ¡¡Técnica de Sucesión!!, ¡¡Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki!!

La espada de Shougo golpeó directamente a Enishi en su costado derecho, y la fuerza del impacto fue tal que el cuerpo entero del albino se separó del suelo y salió literalmente volando por los aires, más allá por encima del cristiano, elevándose varios metros, totalmente inerte, hasta empezar a desplomarse a toda velocidad de nuevo a tierra. El cuerpo del jefe del Feng Long chocó contra el suelo, quebrándolo como un meteorito a tierra. El impacto desplazó una gran cantidad de polvo y aire en todas direcciones, y creó un fuerte estruendo.

Por su parte, una vez terminado el ataque, Shougo se desplomó al frente, cayendo de rodillas, y usó su espada como soporte para no caer. Su kimono estaba totalmente desarreglado, y su respiración era entrecortada. Parecía exhausto, muy exhausto…

Por unos segundos, nadie fue capaz de ver el sitio en el que había caído Enishi, hasta que el polvo se fue disipando. Xung-Liang se repetía a sí mismo que, al igual que cuando había recibido esa otra técnica, cuando todo ese polvo se esfumara, lo que vería sería al Maestro Enishi poniéndose de pie como si nada hubiera pasado. Se reiría triunfante, vanagloriándose de que había sobrevivido sin problema la técnica más poderosa de ese sujeto, y acabaría ese combate siendo el ganador. Eso era lo que pasaría, era lo que debía pasar.

Pero no fue así…

Lo único que todos pudieron ver justo cuando les fue posible, fue el cuerpo totalmente inmóvil del albino, tendido con su cara contra la tierra. Su arma yacía encajada en el piso a unos cuantos centímetros de él.

\- Lo… Lo mató… - Murmuró incrédulo uno de los guardias.

\- No puede ser, ¿el Maestro Enishi perdió?

\- ¿Ese sujeto lo mató?

\- ¡Imposible!

El escepticismo se hizo más que evidente entre los hombres del Feng Long. Pero el más afectado sin duda, era Xung-Ling. Atónito, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo del pórtico, totalmente ido.

\- Maestro… Maestro Enishi… No… No…

Pequeños rastros de lágrimas se asomaron por la comisura de sus ojos. Sin embargo, rápidamente ese tremendo asombro se convirtió es una profunda… rabia. Sus dientes comenzaron a rechinar entre sí, y sus puños se apretaron con fuerza. Se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a gritarles a todos.

 - ¡¡Matéenlos!!, ¡¡Matéenlos a todos!! – Empezó a ordenar sin espera. – ¡¡No dejen que ninguno de estos sujetos salga vivo de esta casa!! ¡¡Maten a todos estos malditos cristianos!!

Los guardias dudaron unos momentos en seguir tal orden, pero sólo bastó con que uno colocara su rifle en posición para que todos lo demás lo siguieran. Shouzo, al ver esto, supo que ya no había más alternativas. Se disponía a correr en dirección a Magdalia, y protegerla con su propio cuerpo de las balas de ser necesario. Pero antes de que diera el primer paso…

\- Nadie… Haga… Nada…

La voz se escuchó como un susurro en el aire.

\- Deténganse… ¡Ya!

Todos comenzaron a bajar sus armas lentamente, y a dirigir su mirada al sitio del que creían provenía esa voz.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Yukishiro Enishi, el que se había desplomado y quedado inmóvil en el suelo aparentemente sin vida… Comenzó a moverse. Lentamente, se comenzaba a girar sobre sí mismo, ayudándose únicamente de sus temblorosas manos. Siguió ejerciendo fuerza como pudo, hasta que logró ponerse boca arriba. Enishi respiraba agitadamente, y tenía su mano izquierda aferrada a su costado derecho. Una notoria marca en diagonal le recorría el torso, y le había rasgado su camiseta. La piel debajo de ésta, estaba roja y amoratada.

\- ¡Maestro! – Exclamó Xung, con una mezcla de alivio, pero también de desconcierto.

No era el único. Todos los demás presentes estaban casi seguros de que había muerto.

Shouzo igual no entendía que había pasado. ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tras recibir un golpe como ese de la espada del Señor Shougo? Volteó entonces a ver su señor, y entonces notó algo. La forma en la que Amakusa sostenía su espada, aún clavada en el piso para sostenerse… La posición de la espada no era normal.

\- No puede ser…

Enishi logró abrir ligeramente sus ojos, encontrándose de frente con el cielo estrellado sobre él. Seguía respirando agitadamente, y se veía que se le dificultaba no desmayarse.

\- Amakusa, ¿por qué hiciste eso…? – Susurró en voz baja. – Mientras girabas, volteaste tu espada, ¿no es cierto? Hiciste que el último golpe me diera con el reverso sin filo de tu arma… ¿Por qué…? De haberme atacado como debías, mis pedazos estarían esparcidos por todo este patio. ¿Por qué… decidiste perdonarme la vida… Hijo de Dios?

En efecto, así había sido. El golpe decisivo no había sido con el filo, sino con el reverso el arma. Eso era justo lo que le había garantizado vivir. De otra forma… Su muerte estaba más que asegurada. ¿Pero por qué?, ¿por qué había todo resultado de esa forma?

Shougo comenzó a incorporarse de nuevo poco a poco, una vez que su cuerpo pareció recobrar las fuerzas. Alzó su espada, y la agitó hacia un lado, para guardarla en su funda. En todo ese momento, permaneció dándole la espalda.

\- No pienses mal. No lo hice por ti… Lo hice por Sayo…

\- ¿Sa… yo…?

Como le fue posible, Enishi giró su cabeza lentamente hacia la casa. Ella seguía ahí, de pie en el pórtico, mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes. Pudo notar con claridad que en su rostro se reflejaba un gran alivio. ¿Por qué estaba aliviada? ¿Por qué el combate había terminado?, ¿Por qué su hermano había vencido…?, ¿o… por qué él no había muerto…?

La castaña sonrió ligeramente mientras lo miraba, y él, por alguna razón, hizo lo mismo. Había perdido, todo el cuerpo le dolía, y estaba a momentos de desmayarse. Pero por alguna razón, al verla mirándolo de esa forma, sólo pudo sonreír…

Notó entonces como Magdalia separaba su mano de su pecho, y la colocaba frente a su rostro para ver su palma. Él no podía ver lo que ella miraba, y por su expresión no lo hubiera podido adivinar. Lo que Magdalia miraba a en su palma era… sangre… Pequeños rastros de sangre…

Los ojos de la castaña se cerraron, su cuerpo se tambaleó hacia un lado, y entonces se desplomó al suelo.

\- ¡Santa Magdalia! – Escuchó que su sirviente exclamaba y un rato después lo vio a su lado. Y eso fue lo último que vio, antes de volver a perder el conocimiento…

\- - - -

**Shanghái, China  
** **24 de Octubre de 1877 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

Lo primero que logró percibir, es el aroma a jazmín de las sabanas de su habitación. Ese olor de hecho no le era del todo placentero, en especial cuando era demasiado intenso. Lo segundo, fue la suavidad de su almohada contra la parte trasera de su cabeza. Y lo tercero, fue el punzante y casi quemante dolor que se extendía por todo el hemisferio derecho de su cuerpo, pero que no tardó mucho en extenderse ligeramente al resto.

Abrió sus ojos lentamente. La luz entraba con abundancia por la ventana, lo que significaba que debía de ser media mañana. No tardó mucho en reconocer el techo y los muros de su habitación en su casa principal, y tampoco en darse cuenta de que no era el único ahí. Giró lentamente su cabeza hacia su zurda. Una de las sirvientas estaba frente al buró, colocando una por una, rosas amarillas en un jarrón. Supo de inmediato quién era, por su complexión pequeña y flacucha… Y esas malditas trenzas.

\- Lissie. – Pronunció con debilidad. – ¿Qué te he dicho de hacerte esas feas trenzas?

La sirvienta se sobresaltó casi asustada por el repentino comentario. Se giró rápidamente, teniendo aún una de las rosas del jarrón entre sus dedos, y provocando que éste se desplomara al suelo y se rompiera.

\- ¡Maestro Enishi! – Exclamó sorprendida. Bajó su atención unos momentos a los pedazos de jarrón  a sus pies, sin saber a qué prestarle atención primero. Al final, salió corriendo con rapidez por la puerta, con la rosa aún en sus manos. – ¡Señor Xung!, ¡Señor Xung!

Una vez que estuvo solo, se dispuso a sentarse en la cama. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, al menos si no contaba todos los vendajes que le recubrían el cuerpo. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido y entumido. Los principales puntos de dolor estaban en su costado derecho, su hombro izquierdo, y su cabeza. Se talló los ojos lentamente con sus dedos en un intento de aclarar su vista.

Unos instantes después, Xung-Liang apareció en la puerta, realmente sobresaltado.

\- Maestro Enishi, ¿se encuentra bien? – Le cuestionó al acercarse a la cama, y pararse a su lado.

Enishi no respondió. Era evidente que _“bien”_ no era la descripción correcta a su estado. Giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, y se dio cuenta que su primera impresión era acertada: era de mañana.

\- ¿Ya es de día? ¿Qué horas son?

\- Ah… Maestro. – Xung dudó un poco en responder. – Son casi las once… Pero la verdad es que estuvo inconsciente por más de dos días enteros.

\- ¿Qué?

Enishi volteó a verlo con incredulidad. ¿Lo que decía era cierto? No tenía idea que el daño que esa técnica le había hecho a su cuerpo había sido tan grande.

\- El impacto le rompió varias costillas gravemente, se dislocó un hombro al caer, tiene múltiples hematomas y cortadas. Pero fuera de eso…

\- ¿Dónde está Magdalia? – Le interrumpió abruptamente.

\- ¿La Cristiana? Ella y su hermano se fueron, maestro. Al día siguiente de la pelea, tomaron un barco y se fueron de Shanghái. – Xung notó como Enishi miraba fijamente su cobertor con seriedad. – Usted prometió que si él lo…

\- Sé lo que prometí. – Volvió a interrumpirle. – Pero cuando me creías muerto, no estabas muy dispuesto a cumplirlo, ¿no?

Xung se sintió un poco avergonzado al recordar su arranque de aquella noche. Pero la verdad era que no se arrepentía. De haber tenido de nuevo la oportunidad, hubiera dado la misma orden sin dudarlo.

Intentó pensar en otra cosa. Le parecía curioso de hecho que preguntara directamente por la chica Cristiana únicamente. Aún no le era del todo claro qué era lo que quería con ella exactamente. Sin embargo, su mención lo hizo recordar algo importante, algo que debía decirle en cuanto lograra despertar.

\- Maestro… Esa chica… Ella tosió sangre esa noche.

Apenas se distinguió un ligero rastro de reacción en el rostro de Enishi. Lentamente se giró hacia él, mirándolo expectante.

\- Se veía muy enferma, y su hermano se la tuvo que llevar cargando. Creo que muy probablemente tenía…

\- Tisis… - Completó Enishi como un susurró.

Tisis, o también conocida por algunos como Tuberculosis, una enfermedad que hace muchos años era bastante común, la causa de muerte de gran parte de las personas. En ese entonces ya no lo era tanto, pero aún se seguían presentando casos. No sabía mucho del tema, pero hasta donde tenía entendido… El final inevitable de esa enfermedad, era siempre la muerte…

Enishi se quedó callado largo rato, como intentando digerir mejor la información que acababa de recibir.

\- Maestro, usted estuvo en constante contacto con esa chica. – Prosiguió Xung, no muy seguro de que lo estuviera escuchando realmente. – Puede que haya estado en peligro de contagio. El doctor le dejó unos medicamentos para reforzar su cuerpo, y pidió que se le revisara una vez que…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, Enishi tomó su cobertor y lo hizo rápidamente a un lado. Acto seguido, comenzó a moverse a la orilla de la cama, con la clara intención de ponerse de pie.

\- No seas tonto, Xung-Liang. ¿Cómo crees que puedo estar enfermo de una boba enfermedad como esa? ¿Creer voy a llegar tan lejos para morir así? Además, no tuve tanto _“contacto”_ con ella como todo el mundo piensa.

Sin más, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar, casi cojeando hacia la puerta.

\- Espere, maestro. No creo que pueda ponerse aún de pie…

Enishi ignoró las suplicas de su guardaespaldas. Siguió caminando en silencio por el pasillo, hasta llegar al patio trasero. Aún con sus pies descalzos, comenzó a caminar por la hierba, en dirección al centro del patio.

Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. La imagen de Magdalia tosiendo sangre, le volvía una y otra vez, pero tenía que quitarse eso de encima. Cerró los ojos, e intentó despejar su mente de cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el que le interesaba. Se paró derecho en el centro del patio, e intentó recrear en su mente ese momento, ese instante que había sido apenas un parpadeo, pero en el que fue capaz de verlo todo. Veía claramente el pie izquierdo, la espada saliendo de su funda, el cuerpo de Amakusa girando. Cada pequeño instante de tiempo, repitiéndose en su cabeza como una serie de fotografías.

Abrió los ojos, y lo veía claramente ante él. De pronto, aún a pesar de que todo su cuerpo le decía que no lo hiciera, comenzó a agacharse. Estiró su pierna derecha al frente, flexionó lo más que pudo la izquierda, y dobló el torso hasta casi tocar el suelo con su pecho.

Xung-Liang lo miraba desde la puerta de la casa. Se quedó en esa posición largo tiempo, y luego volvió a reincorporarse. Se cambió de posición, estirando ahora su pierna izquierda al frente, y agachando su cuerpo hacia atrás.

\- _“¿Qué está haciendo?”_

Volvió a hacerlo varias veces, en diferentes posiciones, pero la idea era casi la misma. Siguió haciéndolo durante toda la mañana…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 19**

_Han pasado ya algunos meses. Es el último día del año, y varios son los pensamientos que inundan la cabeza de Yukishiro Enishi; pero uno de ellos en particular es el que lo mantiene intranquilo. ¿Cómo reaccionará ante el reencuentro inesperado que se dará durante la Víspera de Año Nuevo?_

****

**_Capítulo 20: Víspera de Año Nuevo_ **

\- - - -

**_NOTAS DEL AUTOR:_ **

_Luego de tanto tiempo, al fin hemos llegado al final de esta primera parte de la historia. Lo que sigue será mucho más tranquilo y algo más ágil, ya que todo este inicio fue mucho para presentar a los personajes y su situación actual. Ahora seguirá enfocarnos un poco en otros aspectos de los mismos. Así que sigan leyendo, que esto apenas comienza._


	20. Capitulo 20. Víspera de Año Nuevo

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**El Tigre y El Dragón**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 20  
_ ** **_Víspera de Año Nuevo_ **

**Shanghái, China  
** **01 de Febrero de 1878 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

Era la víspera de año nuevo en Shanghái, el punto cumbre de las festividades, y para muchos el día más importante de éstas. Mientras que los occidentales celebraban su año nuevo sólo un día antes, y quizás en ocasiones el primer día del año, para la gente nacida o crecida en China, no sólo los días variaban con los occidentales, sino que sus celebraciones se extendían a varios días antes, y varios días después, del fin del año; cómo un verdadero festival a gran escala. Las calles del puerto, que casi siempre parecían más las calles de cualquier ciudad occidental, en esos días se llenaban del color, la alegría, la música y la comida que hacía que las personas recordarán a cuál país pertenecían realmente.

Quizás, precisamente a raíz de la constante presencia occidental en el puerto, era el porqué ciertos sectores intentaban hacer mucho hincapié en ese tipo de celebraciones, y qué estas fueran lo más grandes y ruidosas posibles; una forma de intentar marcar su autoridad o su territorio ante ellos. Sin embargo, los occidentales, por su parte, en su mayoría parecían disfrutar de las celebraciones, y lo veían cómo algo exótico y singular que no podían ver en sus países de origen.

Ese mismo día, a media tarde, el restaurante del Señor Joung se encontraba una vez más lleno de hombres del Feng Long. Sin embargo, la cantidad de personas en esa ocasión era muchísimo mayor a la que había durante aquella pequeña reunión el otoño pasado. Se trataba después de todo de la comida de Fin de Año de los Líderes del Feng Long, a la que asistían los mandos altos y medios de la organización, incluyendo, obviamente, a los Siete Líderes. Por lo mismo, el sitio estaba prácticamente a reventar de guardaespaldas y seguridad, fácilmente doblando en cantidad de hombres a los verdaderos asistentes a la cena.

El restaurante había sido cerrado al público, y todas sus diferentes salas y mesas estaban siendo ocupadas por el Feng Long. Se tuvo que contratar personal adicional para tal evento, y la mayoría de las meseras parecían algo intimidadas, pues todas sabían a la perfección el tipo de personas a las que les estaban sirviendo. Todos ellos, la mayoría hombres adultos o mayores que servían como jefes regionales de diferentes zonas bajo el control del Feng Long, bebían y platicaban con alegría y despreocupación. Se escuchaba un gran ajetreo, y las meseras iban como locas de un lado a otro, rellenando los vasos y copas con más licor. En el aire ya se empezaba a percibir el delicioso aroma de la comida que estaban preparando con gran apuro en la cocina, y que casi estaba próxima a servirse, aunque se combinaba de una forma agridulce con el humo de los cigarrillos, pipas y habanos de varios de los presentes.

Al ritmo que iban, sin embargo, era probable que la mayoría de esos hombres terminaran alcoholizados antes de que sirviera la primera tanda de platillos.

\- ¡Atención! – Se escuchó de pronto como sonaba con gran ahínco la voz del Jefe Zhuo, sobresaliendo de todas las demás voces. – Guarden silencio, ratas. Dejen de beber por unos momentos y escuchen.

Poco a poco las voces se fueron apaciguando, hasta volverse pequeños murmullos, y luego desaparecer por completo. Los ojos de todos se centraron en la mesa de los Líderes; incluso los guardaespaldas que cuidaban el sitio no pudieron evitar voltear en su dirección.

Los Líderes estaban sentados juntos en una mesa alargada, ubicada en un extremo del salón central, casi como si fueran siete tronos. Desde ahí, todos podían verlos y escucharlos. Cada uno, como era costumbre, tenía a su respectiva seguridad a sus espaldas.

En esos momentos se encontraban sólo seis de ellos; el lugar justo al lado de Enishi, se encontraba vacío. Zhuo se había puesto de pie, y llamado con gran fuerza al orden.

\- Mucho mejor. – Comentó con un tono divertido. – Ahora que tengo su atención, el Jefe desea hablar con ustedes. – Dicho eso, volvió a tomar asiento y se giró hacia el joven de cabellos blancos, a dos lugares de él. – Todos tuyos, Enishi.

El líder número uno del Feng Long, se encontraba sentado justo en el centro de la mesa. Usaba en esos momentos un atuendo de camisa azul con botones dorados, y pantalones blancos y botas negras altas; y claro, sin olvidar sus siempre presentes y distintivos anteojos oscuros.

Una vez que le pasaron la voz y que la atención se centró por completo en sí, Enishi no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie y hacer lo que todo el mundo esperaba.

\- Gracias, Maestro Zhuo. – Agradeció cortésmente, dando un vistazo rápido de reojo al resto de la mesa. Acto seguido, se dirigió a toda la audiencia con un tono alto y sereno. – Bien, mis honorables hermanos del Feng Long. Sólo quería, como ya saben que es costumbre, decir algunas palabras antes de que sea hora de servir la comida. Sé que todos tienen hambre, o quieren seguir bebiendo, así que seré breve. Hoy que es un día para agradecer lo que se tiene, y creo que hablo por todos aquí al estar agradecidos porque… hayamos llegado vivos al fin de este año. – Su comentario provocó una serie de pequeñas risillas entre los presentes. – Aunque aún quedan algunas horas, por si alguno quiere tener iniciativa y no tener que agradecer eso. – Las risas se hicieron aún mayores.

¿Cuántos se reían por compromiso y cuántos realmente encontraban chistosos sus hirientes comentarios? Difícil diferenciar unos de otros en una habitación tan llena de lame botas y ebrios.

Enishi prosiguió.

\- Éste ha sido un año muy prolífico para el Feng Long, si se me permite decirlo. Nuestro alcance se ha extendido a más allá de Shanghái e incluso de China. Y les profetizo, hermanos míos, que ese crecimiento seguirá sin pausa alguna en este nuevo año que está por inicializar… Que de eso me encargaré yo mismo. – Tomó en ese momento su copa, que tenía apenas hasta la mitad de _champagne_ , y la alzó hacia ellos a modo de brindis. – Feliz año del Tigre a todos. Y que viva el Feng Long…

\- ¡Qué viva el Feng Long! – Pronunciaron todos en coro, alzando sus respectivas bebidas al aire, para después dar largos tragos de las mismas.

Justo cuando el ajetreo amenazaba con volverse de nuevo presente, y cuando Enishi estaba de nuevo tomando su lugar, pudo ver entrar por la puerta principal a Hei-shin, el único Jefe que faltaba en la fiesta. Bien, en realidad a quienes había visto era a sus enormes guardaespaldas, muy difíciles de ignorar.

\- Bonitas palabras, Enishi. – Comentó Hong-lian, quien estaba sentado a su lado, con los pelos de su barba húmedos por el licor. – Algo cortas, pero bonitas.

\- Gracias, Maestro. – Agradeció Enishi, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia él. –Hei-shin las escribió por mí.

Aparentemente apropósito, justo al momento en el que estaba haciendo ese comentario, Hei-shin ya estaba comenzando a sentarse a su lado. El hombre de cara alargada y cabellos negros, pareció extrañarse al escuchar tan repentinamente su nombre.

\- ¿Yo? – Comentó algo confundido. – Yo… sólo di sugerencias constructivas.

A Enishi pareció divertirle la forma tan fácil en la que Hei-shin se había intranquilizado, y por algo de tan poca importancia. Hei-shin notó esto, y se tornó molesto de inmediato.

\- Disculpen la demora. – Murmuró con seriedad, mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

\- Ya era hora de que te aparecieras, Hei-shin. – Comentó Hong-lian con su habitual y nada discreto tono. – Casi te pierdes el delicioso estofado.

\- ¿No viene tu padre contigo? – Cuestionó Ang curioso, quien estaba sentado al otro lado del recién llegado. – ¿Acaso el viejo Wu no nos va a deleitar con su presencia este año?

\- Me temo que mi padre se sigue sintiendo algo indispuesto. – Respondió Hei-shin con un tono reservado.

\- Qué mal. – Comentó Hong-lian desde su lugar. – Liu-Han siempre había sido el alma de las fiestas.

\- Supongo que está siendo sarcástico, maestro. – Comentó Hei-shin. Aunque parecía estar bromeando, su tono sonaba demasiado serio para estar seguro de ello.

Pasaron unos minutos, y poco a poco algunos líderes se entretuvieron en otras conversaciones o habían dejado la mesa; en este último grupo se encontraban Hong-lian y Ang, por lo que Enishi y Hei-shin se habían quedado un poco solos.

Hei-shin había pedido que le trajeran una botella entera de vino de arroz y se había estado sirviente un par de vasos desde que se había sentado. Se veía algo molesto; no molesto como de costumbre, molesto en especial.

\- ¿Y por qué llegaste tan tarde, Hei-shin? – Se atrevió Enishi a preguntar, mientras veía con interés como bebía. – Espera, déjame adivinar. Estabas trabajando, ¿o no?

\- Pues para que lo sepas, así es. – Comentó con un tono cortante una vez que se empinó las últimas gotas de su vaso. – Te complacerá escuchar que ya recibimos el pago completo de parte del señor Sadojima el día de ayer. El barco de guerra y el resto de las armas que ordenaron, se pondrán en camino a Japón esta misma semana, y estaba haciendo todos los arreglos necesarios.

\- ¿Harás la entrega durante las Festividades de Año Nuevo?

\- Los negocios, son negocios. Y cuando un cliente paga tanto, da igual qué día del año sea.

Dicho eso, tomó de nuevo su botella, y volvió a servirse.

Enishi no lo reflejaba mucho por fuera, pero lo cierto es que le complacía escuchar que ese negocio en especial había ido tan bien. Tenía grandes intereses en él, y no precisamente monetarios. Pensó de inmediato en el señor Gein. No sabía de él desde hace un par de meses. ¿Habría salido todo bien con su asunto? Esperaba que si algo malo hubiera pasado, ya se hubiera enterado, así que podía suponer que todo iba viento en popa en ese frente.

Al parecer Japón se pondría muy divertido dentro de poco, pero eso era algo que a él no le llamaba la atención de manera particular. Lo que realmente le interesaba, era saber lo que haría esa persona… Si al fin, después de tanto tiempo, lo haría salir de debajo de la roca de la que se estuviera escondiendo…

Enishi sonreía por dentro, aunque también un poco por fuera.

\- Bueno, sea como sea, todo me suena a muy buenas noticias, Hei-Shin. – Señaló alzando su copa hacia él. – Somos un poco más ricos que antier; muéstrate más alegre por ello.

\- Sí, fue una venta muy lucrativa. – Comentó con un lúgubre tono. Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en el líquido de su vaso. – Es bueno ver que al menos uno de nuestros negocios en Japón dio buenos frutos.

Enishi giró sus ojos como señal de fastidio. Entendió de inmediato el mensaje, no tan oculto, detrás de sus palabras.

\- Ahí vas otra vez... ¿Me seguirás reprochado lo mismo durante el nuevo año?

\- No te hagas el ofendido, que todo ese fiasco fue sólo tu culpa.

\- Sí, lamento que tus planes de casarte con el hombre de Amakusa y vivir felices para siempre en Shimabara no hayan salido como lo esperabas, Hei-Shin. Pero hay muchos peces en el mar; volverás a conocer el amor.

Xung-Liang a sus espaldas, se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar tal comentario, e incluso pareció sonrojarse. Hei-Shin, por otro lado, no pareció nada divertido.

\- Qué gracioso, Jefe. Pero te recuerdo que no nos hubiéramos metido en todo ese asunto desde un inicio si no fuera por ti. A los jefes nos les gusta que los hagan perder su tiempo y dinero en tonterías. Pudiste salvarte de ésta, pero la siguiente vez, quizás no tengas tanta suerte.

\- Sí, mamá. Lo recordaré.

Hei-Shin ya no dijo más, y Enishi no quería seguir escuchándolo; si de por sí era odioso hablar con él de manera normal, lo era mucho más cuando estaba de mal humor… o de peor humor que de costumbre.

Enishi se concentró en su propia copa de _champagne_ , la misma con la que había hecho el brindis. Pero no bebía de ella; simplemente la meneaba de un lado a otro, admirando con detenimiento como el líquido se mecía. Su semblante se había tornado pensativo abruptamente.

Era extraño. Aunque Hei-Shin aprovechaba casi cualquier oportunidad para recordarle el asunto de los cristianos de Shimabara, y en especial cómo había terminado, pocas veces se había detenido a pensar a detalle en aquello. Sobre todo en aquella noche, la noche de su duelo con Amakusa. Esa fue la última vez que vio a los singulares hermanitos, Shougo y Magdalia Amakusa. Despertó dos días después de haber recibido ese impresionante ataque por parte de Amakusa, y ellos ya se habían ido de Shanghái para entonces. Y hasta ese día, no había tenido noticia alguna sobre el paradero o estado de ninguno de los dos…

En realidad, no era como si algo de ello fuera de su incumbencia, ¿no? No, no lo era. Pero entonces, si el destino de esos dos individuos nada tenía que ver con él, ¿Por qué estaba comenzando a pensar en ellos justo en ese momento? ¿Por qué comenzaba a preguntarse a sí mismo en su cabeza qué estarían haciendo en esos momentos? ¿Por qué sentía curiosidad a esas a alturas de saber si habrían ya vuelto a su hogar o seguirían viajando en busca de apoyo para su causa? Y, especialmente, ¿por qué le llama tanto la idea de saber cómo se encontraba… ella…?

Sintió un fuerte golpe de incomodidad por todo ello. ¿Todo eso era provocado únicamente por esa pequeña e insignificante mención por parte de Hei-Shin? Era ridículo. Fuera como fuera, no tenía tiempo ni motivo alguno para estar pensando en esas tonterías. Incluso, no tenía tiempo ni motivo para seguir en ese lugar; después de todo, tenía algo mucho más importante de qué encargarse en esos momentos.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, se giró sobre su hombro para poder darle una mirada rápida a Xung-Liang, quien seguía de pie detrás de él con rectitud militar. Enishi miró de reojo al resto de los guardaespaldas, y pensó por un segundo que, fuera de él, ninguno de ellos se tomaba tan enserio su trabajo en esos momentos, salvo quizás los cuatro hombres enormes y corpulentos de Hei-Shin.

\- Que traigan el carruaje, Xung. – Le ordenó con un tono neutro, y algo distraído.

\- ¿Qué? – Fue la respuesta sencilla del guardaespaldas.

\- Mi carruaje, tráelo. ¿Necesitas más indicaciones?

\- No, maestro. Digo… Sí, maestro. Enseguida…

Xung se alejó de la mesa a paso apresurado. Enishi ya no le puso mayor interés, aunque al contrario, Hei-Shin miraba algo desconcertado como el guardaespaldas se alejaba. Aunque claro, no era Xung-Liang quien lo desconcertaba en realidad, sino más bien el hombre sentado a su lado que le había dado tal orden.

\- ¿Acaso ya te vas? – Le preguntó, curioso. – Pero aún ni siquiera sirven la comida. Dudo mucho que tengas otro compromiso para pasar la víspera, ¿o sí?

\- Sólo vine para a hacer acto de presencia y cumplir mi papel de líder. – Respondió Enishi, aparentemente sereno; quizás demasiado tratándose de él, considerando que siempre parecía haber cierta carga de sarcasmo y elocuencia en sus palabras, pero no esa vez. – Y lo creas o no, sí tengo mis propias formas de celebrar el fin del año.

\- Sí, claro. Por favor, no me digas que te vas para ponerte a jugar en tu patio con tu espada otra vez.

Enishi calló, aunque su silencio por sí solo fue bastante revelador. Hizo entonces su silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie.

\- Bien, no te lo diré. – Comentó al tiempo que empezaba a sacarle la vuelta a la mesa.

Hei-Shin lo siguió con su vista, notablemente molesto; aunque era difícil decir si su molestia era originada directamente por el acto del albino, o sólo un efecto residual del mal humor que ya tenía consigo al llegar.

\- Ni siquiera entiendo qué rayos estás haciendo. – Comentó justo cuando Enishi pasó frente a él. – Sólo repites el mismo movimiento una y otra vez. ¿Podrías decirme qué estás intentando?

\- Tal vez algún día te cuente. – Contentó el albino, mientras se alejaba. – Pero no en lo que queda de este año, al menos. Feliz Año Nuevo, Hei-Shin.

Hei-Shin bufó con molestia, y pasó a servirse más del licor que estaba bebiendo.

\- Sí… Feliz Año Nuevo…

\- - - -

Aunque tuvo que evitar lo más políticamente posible a un par de personas que intentaron interceptarlo en su camino a la puerta, al final Enishi logró salir sano y salvo del restaurante, y subirse a su carruaje, antes de que cualquiera pudiera cuestionarse dónde estaba. Los demás líderes notarían su ausencia de inmediato, pero no le darían mayor importancia hasta que pasaran los minutos y siguieran sin verlo. Terminarían por cuestionar a Hei-Shin sobre su paradero, a lo que él podría responder de dos formas diferentes: fingir ignorancia y decir que no tenía ni idea de dónde se había metido, o decir directamente que se fue sin más. Fuera cual fuera, no le importaba lo que los otros Líderes llegaran a pensar; era una fiesta después de todo, y no tenía mayor obligación de quedarse mucho tiempo.

Enishi iba sentado en su carruaje, mirando con seriedad por la ventanilla. Xung-Liang, como siempre, estaba sentado frente a él, y como siempre parecía confundido por el último extraño acto de su amo.

\- Podría al menos haber esperado a comer, maestro; si me permite opinar. – Comentó Xung con un tono moderado, rompiendo el silencio.

\- No te lo permito. – Le respondió Enishi con un poco de dureza sin apartar sus ojos de la ventana. – Además, no tengo hambre y tengo otras cosas en mente en estos momentos.

\- ¿Entrenará hasta tarde con su Watou otra vez, Maestro?

Enishi suspiró con cierto fastidio al escuchar tal pregunta, que en su mente se balanceaba entre estúpida e imprudente.

\- ¿Tú también me vas a molestar con eso? – Le respondió con molestia, mirándolo de reojo. – ¿Y si lo hago qué? ¿Te importa acaso?

\- No, lo siento mucho maestro. – Le contestó Xung rápidamente, agachando su cabeza, apenado.

En efecto, Hei-Shin y Xung no estaban errados en sus suposiciones. La verdad era que Enishi sí quería llegar a su casa para seguir practicando con su Watou. O al menos, _“practicando con su Watou”_ , era la única forma en la que ellos dos podrían describirlo, ya que ninguno entendía del todo lo que hacía. Sólo se paraba en el patio con su espada, y parecía repetir el mismo movimiento una y otra vez: se ponía en posición de combate, plasmaba su pie derecho con firmeza al frente, agachaba su torso hasta casi tocar el suelo con su pecho, y colocaba su espada de manera vertical, paralela a su espalda. Luego, jalaba su espada hacia adelante en un corte rápido y de abajo hacia arriba que dibujaba una curva de trescientos sesenta grados.

A veces el movimiento variaba un poco, en la distancia entre sus pies, y qué tan abajo colocaba el torso, o en el movimiento de la espada; pero en esencia siempre era el mismo principio. Llevaba haciendo lo mismo ya más de tres meses cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Todo había comenzado el día en que despertó, luego de su pelea con el  cristiano. Algunos se habían atrevido a preguntarle directamente qué era eso, pero nunca daba una respuesta clara o definitiva. Fuera lo que fuera, parecía haberse convertido en una nueva obsesión para él, y Xung no estaba muy seguro de hacia dónde lo llevaría.

\- Es Víspera de Año Nuevo, Xung-Liang. – Comentó Enishi de pronto, obligando al guardaespaldas a alzar su vista de nuevo. – ¿Por qué no te tomas la noche libre? No te has tomado una desde… Creo que nunca lo has hecho desde que te conozco.

\- Mi deber es estar a su lado para protegerlo, maestro. Sin importar qué día sea.

Enishi soltó un pequeño quejido, que bien podría haber sido una pequeña risa. No insistió más en el tema, como si supiera de antemano que el resultado terminaría siendo el mismo al final.

El carruaje paró abruptamente, haciendo que sus ocupantes se sacudieran un poco hacia adelante. Enishi sacó un poco su cabeza para poder ver qué era lo que ocurría. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta: la calle estaba totalmente bloqueada por la gente, que se encontraba ya fuera haciendo compras o a media celebración. Se escuchaba con intensidad el sonido de la música y las voces humanas, y a lo lejos se podían apreciar como danzaban varios colores y luces entre la multitud.

\- Chofer estúpido. – Balbuceó con molestia, sentándose de nuevo en su lugar. – Era obvio que iba a haber demasiada gente por la avenida principal. Dile a ese idiota que tome otra ruta, y rápido.

\- Sí, señor.

Xung-Liang abrió la puertecita detrás de él para comunicarle de inmediato las órdenes al chofer, e intentando transmitir en sus palabras el mismo enojo que Enishi le había trasmitido a él. El carruaje tuvo que dar una pronunciada vuelta, y entonces volvió a avanzar. Sin embargo, su avance fue algo más lento, y frecuentemente cambiaba de calle o dirección, en busca de un mejor camino.

Quizás hubiera sido mejor esperar hasta algunas horas, cuando todos estuvieran ya en sus casas, disfrutando de sus _Jiaozi_ y cocidos de carne con sus familias, y no amotinando las calles de esa forma. Y eso no era nada en comparación con lo que sería el día siguiente, cuando comenzaran los desfiles. Mientras le fuera posible, Enishi no deseaba dejar su casa por los próximos quince días, pero estaba seguro de que ese deseo era imposible que se hiciera realidad.

Enishi seguía viendo por la ventanilla, sin prestarle en realidad mucha atención a lo que ocurría ahí afuera. ¿Y por qué lo haría? Sólo podía ver personas, y más personas; cada una igual a la anterior. Para él desde hace mucho, todas personas eran iguales… La misma cara, los mismos ojos. No eran más que manchas en movimiento en un lienzo. Iban a venían de un lado a otro, cada una de seguro preocupada de su propio asunto, ignorando de igual forma a cualquiera de los otros, incluso al extraño que estaba parado justo a su lado.

Pero de pronto, de un momento a otro, algo resaltó con fuerza entre todo el paisaje que podía ver a través de la apertura rectangular de la ventanilla. Entre todo ese mar de rostros iguales y carentes de vida, uno sobresalió, como un faro de luz entre oscuridad. Apenas logró divisa dicho rostro cuando el carruaje pasó frente a su dueño, y sólo estuvo en su rango de visión por dos segundos, quizás tres. Pero fue más que suficiente para que sus agudos sentidos, que jamás descansaban, pudieran percibir por completo sus facciones, sus tamaños, el color verde sus ojos, el tono castaño claro de su cabello, la piel blanca y refinada, su nariz pequeña y puntiaguda. Fue más que suficiente para reconocerla, para saber de quién se trataba, para saber quién era esa casi visión, parada a un lado del camino, mirando alrededor como si buscara algo, pero totalmente ignorante de que siquiera él había pasado a unos cuantos centímetros de ella…

\- _“¡No puede ser!”_ – Fue lo que le cruzó por la cabeza de inmediato, pero tan rápido y fugazmente como esa imagen apareció ante él, así desapareció por el propio movimiento del carruaje. – ¡Para!, ¡para! ¡Ahora!

Enishi se extendió hacia el frente, prácticamente haciendo a Xung-Liang a un lado, y chocando con fuerza su mano contra la pared del carruaje para que el chofer lo escuchara. Éste reaccionó jalando las riendas de los caballos con fuerza, y haciendo que estos frenaran abruptamente, y que sus cascos casi patinaran en el empedrado.

\- ¿Maestro?, ¿qué ocurre? – Cuestionó Xung-Liang desconcertado, pero bien acababa de formular su pregunta cuando entonces Enishi abrió abruptamente la puerta del carruaje y bajó de éste de un salto, para luego alejarse corriendo en la dirección en la que venían. – ¡Maestro!

Enishi se movió veloz, abriéndose paso de forma violenta entre la multitud de gente. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar ni una sola vez qué era lo que estaba haciendo, o en qué tanto sentido tenía lo que había visto, o creía haber visto. Había sido prácticamente un acto impulsivo, una reacción refleja e incontrolable, como una necesidad ardiente de ir justo a ese mismo punto y verlo una segunda vez con sus propios ojos.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al lugar exacto, al sitio justo en el que la había visto de pie entre la multitud… Ya no estaba; ni siquiera un rastro alguno de que hubiera estado ahí en un inicio.

Confundido, y al parecer muy exaltado, miró rápidamente en todas direcciones, una y otra vez. Esperaba volver a percibir de nuevo su rostro, sus ojos o su cabellera entre toda esa multitud, poder verla tan claramente como lo acababa de hacer sólo unos segundo atrás. Pero no tuvo suerte. Decenas de personas iban y venían a su alrededor,  pero ninguno era ella…

\- Maestro, ¿está todo bien? – Escuchó que Xung-Liang exclamaba a sus espaldas. Se viró sobre sí, y lo vio de pie a unos pasos de él.

\- ¿No la viste? – Le preguntó apresurado, en un desesperado intento de encontrarle sentido a todo ello. Sin embargo, su pregunta sólo hizo más que desconcentrar aún más a su guardaespaldas.

\- ¿A quién? ¿A quién vio, maestro?

Esa definitivamente no era la respuesta que esperaba, ni cerca. Agachó su cabeza y colocó una mano sobre su frente. Sintió una pequeña gota de sudor recorriéndole el costado de la cabeza, y una ligera agitación bajo su pecho, que de seguro debía de ser su propio corazón.

\- Yo… Estoy seguro que era... Creí que... – Balbuceó en voz baja, incapaz de terminar ninguna frase. Al final cortó sus palabras de golpe, con un profundo suspiro.

No había sido real, eso era lo más seguro. Sólo había sido otro de esos momentos, otra visión más. Sí, eso debía ser. Pero, ¿por qué ella? Nunca había visto de esa forma a otra persona que no fuera su…

Un horrible pensamiento le cruzó por la cabeza, un pensamiento que le apretó con fuerza el pecho, y casi lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo como si un dolor punzante lo carcomiera por dentro. ¿Y si ella también estaba…? ¿Y si el motivo por el que la había visto era que…?

\- No, no puede ser… - Murmuró en voz baja para sí mismo. – ¡No puede ser…!

Rápidamente se incorporó y se dio abruptamente la media vuelta. No estaba seguro de a dónde quería ir o con qué intención; simplemente lo hizo, inspirado por la agobiante sensación que había empezado a sentir.

Sin embargo, justo al girarse, dicha sensación fue rápidamente remplazada…

Una persona iba caminando en su dirección entre la multitud, al parecer ni siquiera percatada de su presencia ahí. Sin embargo, cuando Enishi se voltea de esa forma tan repentina, dicho movimiento por su rabillo del ojo hizo que esta otra persona alzara también su rostro al frente. Y en ese instante exacto, sus miradas se cruzaron… Otra vez…

Enishi se quedó paralizado de la impresión y la otra persona pareció quedarse en el mismo estado. Era el mismo rostro exacto que estaba buscando, el rostro delicado y fino, de piel blanca, ojos verdes, y cabello castaño claro… El rostro de Magdalia Amakusa…

\- Tú… - Se les escapó a ambos al mismo tiempo y con sincronización perfecta.

Sí, era ella, y no era una visión, sino algo muy, muy real. Traía su cabello suelto, y un vestido rosado largo, con un pequeño abrigo café encima. En su brazo derecho, cargaba una gran canasta de paja, que tenía en su interior algunos rábanos, así como varios paquetes envueltos en papel que bien podría ser carne, pollo o pescado.

Tras voltearse, ambos habían quedado uno frente al otro, a apenas dos pasos de distancia. Ambos se miraban mutuamente, sin decir nada más allá de ese _“tú”_ sorpresivo. Parecían igual de impactados por la repentina aparición ante ellos, y quizás no era para menos.

\- ¡Santa Magdalia! – Escucharon con fuerza en el aire, y ese grito pareció sacarlos de tan letárgico transe en el que se habían sumido.

Sobre el hombro de la chica, Enishi reconoció a su leal y siempre fiel guardián, abriéndose paso hacia ellos. De un segundo a otro, el chico de cabellos negros y cortos, se colocó entre ambos, obligándolos a marcar distancia.

\- ¡Tú otra vez! – Exclamó, mirándolo fijamente con enojo; él también traía una canasta consigo, con otros artículos. – Aléjate de ella…

\- Shouzo, tranquilo. – Comentó Magdalia a sus espaldas, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – No pasó nada, sólo nos encontramos por casualidad.

Eso no pareció tranquilizar del todo a Shouzo, pues no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar. Magdalia sin embargo, hizo cortésmente que se hiciera a un lado, y así ella pudiera dar un paso al frente y colocarse de nuevo ante a Enishi, con solemne firmeza.

\- Buenas tardes, Señor Yukishiro. – Murmuró en voz baja, viéndolo fijamente. –Cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

Por su parte, fue sólo hasta que ese otro individuo apareció, y que pudo escuchar la voz de Magdalia con más claridad, que Enishi estuvo convencido por completo de que todo eso era real.

\- Magdalia… Pero… ¿Cómo… es que estás tú aquí…? – Balbuceó de manera casi incomprensible. – ¿Señor Yukishiro? Creí que ya no me hablabas… De usted…

\- Me parece que es lo más apropiado en estos momentos. – Fue la respuesta sencilla y directa de la joven. – Bueno, si me disculpa, estaba buscando a Shouzo, pero como ve ya lo he encontrado. Con su permiso…

Sin más, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, y de inmediato Shouzo pasó a seguirla.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Oye!, ¡Espera! – Exclamó Enishi apresurado, y sin dudarlo comenzó a andar también detrás de ellos.

\- Maestro Enishi. – Exclamó Xung con fuerza, pero él lo ignoró por completo. Al final no tuvo más remedio que también seguirlos.

Fue en ese momento en el que Enishi se percató de en qué sitio estaban exactamente. Era el mercado cerca del puerto, y precisamente en esos momentos se encontraba casi a reventar de gente, amotinada casi en cada puesto, quizás buscando de última hora los ingredientes para su cena de _Nian Ye Fan_.

\- ¿Qué... Qué es lo que haces aquí? – Se atrevió a preguntar luego de un rato; Shouzo seguía intentando posicionarse entre ambos a la fuerza.

\- En estos momentos, sólo haciendo algunas compras, y cómo ve tengo que apurarme antes de que todo se acabe. – Le respondió la joven de ojos verdes, mientras tenía su atención en intentar abrirse paso entre la gente.

\- No, me refiero a aquí... En Shanghái… ¿Cuándo volviste y porque no lo sabía?

\- No sabía que en verdad era una regla avisarle cada vez que vengo a Shanghái, su majestad.

Enishi cayó en cuenta de inmediato a qué venía ese comentario. La noche de la pelea, se había referido a sí mismo como el rey de ese sitio, y que tenía control de quién entraba y quien dejaba Shanghái. Por supuesto, era una completa exageración con la sola intención de hacer enojar aún más a Amakusa.

\- No, no se trata de eso… Oye, ¿podemos hablar por uno segundo?

Al fin los cuatro pudieron llegar a un punto más despejado del mercado. Sólo entonces Magdalia se detuvo, y lo volteó a ver. Su expresión a simple vista parecía fría e indiferente, pero… En realidad no se veía del todo real.

\- Shouzo, tráeme unas quince zanahorias de ese puesto, por favor. – Le ordenó de pronto, señalando hacia un puesto, un tanto alejado de su posición.

El joven, sorprendido, miró el puesto que señalaba, y luego la miró a ella.

\- Pero… Santa Magdalia… ¿Está segura?

\- ¿Te parezco insegura?

El tono el que lo había dicho no dejaba lugar a la duda, y dejaba muy claro que era una orden, más que una petición. Inseguro, Shouzo no tuvo otra opción más que obedecer, y dirigirse al puesto que le había indicado, e intentar obtener las zanahorias entre toda la gente congregada en torno a él.

\- Ya tiene su segundo, señor Yukishiro. – Señaló la joven castaña, una vez que Shouzo se fue. – ¿De qué quiere hablar?

\- Yo…

Era un estado que a Enishi no le agradaba en lo más mínimo sentir. Se sentía desorientado, perdido, incluso algo inseguro. Él casi nunca se sentía de esa forma, y extrañamente, las últimas veces que recordaba que había sucedido, igualmente habían sido frente a la misma persona…

\- Es sólo que… Simplemente no creí que fueras a volver… Aquí…

\- Ya ve que estaba equivocado. Lo crea o no, aún tenemos asuntos en este puerto, ajenos al Feng Long y a usted.

\- ¿Qué asuntos?

Magdalia se quedó callada unos instantes, como si no estuviera segura de qué responder.

\- Discúlpeme, pero la verdad es que no creo tener la libertad de hablar con usted al respecto. – Le respondió con un tono serio, y algo duro.

Enishi no sabía cómo reaccionar. A una parte de él le molestaba esa actitud, pero otra parte más fuerte luchaba porque eso no lo controlara.

\- Oye, entiendo muy bien que estés enojada por lo ocurrido, ¿está bien? – Le señaló con más firmeza en su tono. – Así que actúa como tal. Grítame, insúltame, pero deja de actuar con tanta indiferencia que me estás volviendo loco.

Magdalia de nuevo guardó silencio, y de nuevo pareció dudar.

\- Yo… - Lentamente desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. – En realidad no estoy enojada con usted, Señor Yukishiro.

\- ¿Ah no? – Respondió el albino, incrédulo. – ¿Por qué no?, si sólo intenté matar a tu hermano; uno esperaría que algo así te hiciera enojar un poco.

\- Ciertamente. Y si ese fuera el caso, una disculpa no estorbaría, ¿no cree?

Enishi se sobresaltó, casi como si le hubieran echado agua fría encima.

\- ¿Una disculpa? ¿Quieres que… yo… me disculpe…?

\- En estos momentos… Lo único que quiero son dos kilos de patatas. – Le respondió Magdalia con normalidad, y entonces se viró hacia los puestos cercanos, buscando alguno que tuviera lo que buscaba.

\- ¿Acaso vas a preparar la cena de _Nian Ye Fan_ o algo así?

\- Nosotros en realidad no acostumbramos de manera especial celebrar estas fechas.

\- Claro, sí...

Por un segundo se le había olvidado que hablaba con una devota cristiana. De seguro no celebraba, _“de manera especial”_ , nada que no fuera estrictamente de su religión. Curioso, porque los occidentales parecían disfrutar sin ningún remordimiento del festival.

\- Xung, ve y consigue sus papas en alguno de los puestos. – Soltó de pronto la orden al aire, confiado de que Xung, a sus espaldas, la escucharía sin problema.

\- ¿Yo? – Respondió el guardaespaldas, confundido ante tal petición. – Pero...

\- Sin peros. Ahora, ¿qué no me oíste?

Antes de que Xung, o incluso Magdalia, pudieran decir algo en contra, Xung hizo justo lo que le pedían, y se apresuró a buscar entre los puestos dos kilo de papas.

\- Eso no era necesario. – Señaló Magdalia.

\- Lo sé. Sólo quería que me dejara de respirar en la nuca unos segundos.

Y además de todo, deseaba estar lo más solo posible con ella para lo que vendría. En realidad no estaban técnicamente solos, considerando la gran cantidad de personas que los rodeaban, pero al menos ninguno los miraba o escuchaba, o esperaba.

\- Bien, escucha. – Comenzó a decirle con algo duda. – Si eso es lo que quieres escuchar, entonces lo diré...

Magdalia lo miró con expresión de desconcierto. Enishi respiró hondo y luego exhaló. Alzó de nuevo su rostro, y la miró fijamente a los ojos con determinación. Era increíble que enserio lo fuera a hacer. No tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, aunque… En realidad tampoco tenía ningún motivo para no hacerlo…

\- Lo siento. – Soltó de golpe con la mayor firmeza que le era posible; Magdalia, por su parte, abrió sus ojos por completo, sumida en la sorpresa que le causaba lo que acababa de escuchar. – Como bien intuiste hace tiempo, tengo... ciertos asuntos incomodos entre manos, que nada tienen que ver contigo o con tu hermano, pero aun así terminé involucrándolos en ello. Mis motivos para ello, creo que sólo yo podría entenderlos. Te mentiría si te dijera que lamento haber provocado a tu hermano o haber causado esa pelea... Pero sí lamento haber tenido que hacerlo a expensas tuyas y haber tenido que ponerte en esa situación incómoda, por decirlo menos...  ¿Satisfecha?

 _Satisfecha_ quizás no era la forma correcta de describir cómo se sentía Magdalia en esos momentos. _Sorprendida_ , era quizás algo más cercano. En su mente repasaba poco a poco lo que este individuo le acababa de decir, intentando usar su notoria habilidad para leer a las personas y encontrar algo que no encajara, o algo que le sonara forzado o falso. Pero no encontraba nada parecido; todo le sonaba completamente real.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios.

\- No sé ni qué decir. – Pronunció de pronto. – Tengo la impresión de que ésta la primera disculpa sincera que le da a cualquier persona en mucho tiempo, ¿o no?

Enishi pareció incomodarse por el comentario. Con sus dedos se acomodó sus anteojos, haciendo que estos escondieran por completo sus ojos.

\- En mucho más tiempo del que crees…

\- ¿Y por qué lo hizo?

Esa pregunta fue casi como un golpe directo a la cara, o una sacudida violenta con la intención de despertarlo. ¿Por qué acababa de disculparse? Más importante aún, ¿Por qué se había bajado tan apresurado del carruaje en cuanto creyó verla? ¿Por qué se sentía tan alarmado cuando creyó que tal vez algo le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué la estaba siguiendo por el mercado? ¿Por qué seguía ahí aun hablando con ella?

Enishi elevó su mano y la pegó contra su frente. No era precisamente que le doliera, pero sentía una fuerte presión a los lados de ésta.

\- No… No lo sé… - Murmuró de pronto, teniendo su cabeza agachada. – No sé… Ni qué rayos hago aquí…

Sin darse tiempo para dar alguna otra explicación, se dio rápidamente la media vuelta y dio un par de pasos hacia la multitud, con la clara intención de retirarse de una vez por todas. Eso había sido una estupidez, una completa estupidez. Sentía que estaba a punto de perder el control, y lo que menos quería era hacerlo en ese sitio, entre tantas personas… Y tan cerca de ella…

\- ¡Acepto su disculpa! – Gritó Magdalia con gran fuerza a sus espaldas, obligándolo a detenerse de golpe.

Lentamente, el Líder del Feng Long volvió a girarse hacia la cristiana; ésta había dado un paso en su dirección, y lo miraba fijamente con inquietud. Cuando él se gira de nuevo hacia ella, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios otra vez.

\- Pero en realidad no era necesaria. – Añadió con cautela. – Como bien le dije antes, no estoy molesta con usted, de verdad.

\- ¿No? – Respondió el albino, sorprendido. – ¿Por qué no?

Magdalia separó sus labios con intención de decir algo, pero pareció arrepentirse al último momento. Volteó un momento hacia un lado, y Enishi notó como sus dedos jugaban nerviosos sobre el mango de la canasta. Estuvo así unos segundos, y luego se viró de nuevo hacia él, y una vez más al parecer con la intención de hablarle. Sin embargo, justo entonces Shouzo se acercó a ella, cargando su canasta con las zanahorias que Magdalia le había mandado a buscar.

\- Aquí están las zanahorias, Santa Magdalia. – Le indicó, enseñándole el contenido de su cesto.

\- Oh, gracias, Shouzo.

Esa pequeña interrupción había sido bastante inoportuna. Enishi se apresuró a intentar que la conversación volviera al tema, pero justo en ese momento Xung se le aproximó por detrás.

\- Las papas, maestro. – Mencionó el guardaespaldas, cargando todas las papas que había comprado en sus brazos, pues no llevaba una canasta consigo.

\- ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo acaso? – Resopló Enishi con molestia, volteándose hacia él. Xung parpadeó confundido por la pregunta.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Nada, olvídalo.

Magdalia se acercó hacia el chico en ese momento, extendiéndole su canasta para que pudiera colocar ahí las papas.

\- Gracias.

Se giró entonces de regreso a Enishi, una vez que ya tuvieron todo completo.

\- Me temo que tenemos que irnos.

Enishi pareció sorprenderse por esas palabras, mas fue incapaz de responder algo inmediatamente; sentía que su lengua se había trabado.

\- Un placer volverlo a ver, Señor Yukishiro. – Añadió Magdalia a su despedida, haciendo una ligera reverencia con su cabeza. – Feliz Años Nuevo.

\- Sí, gracias… Igualmente…

Sin más, la castaña se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar; Shouzo no tardó mucho en comenzar a seguirla, como el fiel perro faldero que era. Enishi se veía desconcertado por lo abrupto que eso había sido. Tanto tiempo, ¿y realmente esa sería la última vez que la vería? ¿Y por qué eso le importaba tanto en realidad?

Aunque ciertamente no podía ocultar la curiosidad que le provocaba eso que le había dicho. ¿Por qué no estaba enojada? ¿Qué era lo que le iba a decir antes de que los interrumpieran?

\- ¿Maestro? – Murmuró Xung a su lado con cautela, como si temiera perturbarlo. – ¿Volvemos al carruaje?

\- Supongo que sí… - Fue la respuesta sencilla y corta del albino, e igual se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Era mejor así, ¿o no? No sabía qué esperaba obtener de todo eso realmente. Todo ese asunto había sido muy raro y sin ningún sentido. El sólo hecho de que ella hubiera aparecido tan repentinamente de regreso a Shanghái y se la hubiera encontrado de esa forma, ya de por sí solo se sentía bastante irreal.

¿Pero entonces? ¿Dejaría pasar todo eso como si nada hubiera pasado? Tendría que ser así. ¿Qué otra cosa podría o querría hacer? Ya había obtenido todo lo que le incumbía con los dos hermanitos Amakusa; no había nada más que le interesara en ellos, en especial en ella. Nada más…

\- ¡Señor Yukishiro! – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Magdalia exclamaba con fuerza detrás de él.

El albino se detuvo en seco, y luego se giró rápidamente. Entre la multitud, Magdalia se encontraba de pie, un poco agitada pues al parecer había corrido un poco para poder alcanzarlo; Shouzo venía detrás de ella sólo unos pasos detrás. Luego de recuperar un poco el aliento, Magdalia dio un par de pasos más en su dirección para poder estar a la distancia adecuada.

\- Aunque no vayamos a celebrar en sí el año nuevo... Lo cierto es que los niños del Barrio Cristiano se quieren reunir esta noche en la plaza de la iglesia para ver los fuegos artificiales a la media noche; y yo, Shouzo y otros adultos, nos ofrecimos para cuidarlos y prepararles algo de cenar. – Al decir esto último, alzó la canasta que traía, enseñándosela. – ¿Le gustaría... Acompañarnos?

Enishi pareció atónito ante lo que acababa de oír. Y no era el único: Shouzo y Xung-Liang parecían igualmente confundidos.

\- ¿Me estás invitando?

\- Creo que es obvio. – Le respondió con simpleza, sonriéndole levemente. – Si va... Tal vez podamos hablar con más calma… Si lo desea…

¿Era enserio o acaso era algún tipo de broma? ¿Qué intención podía tener con todo eso? Fuera lo que fuera, sentía que no era solamente hablar. De manera lógica, no tenía ningún motivo para querer aceptar esa invitación, y menos considerando que tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, que ir al Barrio Cristiano a hablar con más calma con esa chica. Pero… ¿Y de manera no lógica?

Enishi desvió un poco su mirada hacia un lado, meditando la situación. Se le veía muy intranquilo. De hecho, en todo ese momento desde que se cruzaron, Magdalia pudo notar algo muy diferente en él. En todo ese tiempo no estuvo sonriendo de forma astuta como siempre, ni haciendo bromas, ni tenía ese constante porte de saberlo todo. Vaya, incluso se acababa de disculpar con ella…

\- ¿Tu hermano estará ahí? – Inquirió dudoso de pronto el albino.

Magdalia se sorprendió un poco por tan repentina pregunta. Miró unos momentos al cielo con expresión pensativa, y luego negó lentamente con su cabeza.

\- No, la verdad no lo creo.

\- Entonces... – Calló uno segundos, y luego prosiguió. – Quizás lo piense... Con una condición...

Magdalia parpadeó confundida. Pensaba que el _“hablar con más calma”_ ya era suficiente condición, pero al parecer no.

\- Vuelve a llamarme por mi nombre como aquella noche. – Murmuró en voz baja, y entonces la volteó a ver con una leve sonrisa. – Era más agradable.

La castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar tal petición; un ligero sonrojo se hizo notar en sus mejillas. No le respondió nada, ni tampoco él esperó a que lo hiciera. Simplemente volvió a girarse sobre sus pies y seguir con su camino.

\- Vámonos, Xung. – Ordenó con cautela, y el joven rápidamente lo siguió.

Magdalia se quedó de pie en su sitio, viendo fijamente como se alejaban entre la multitud, hasta que ya no los vio más. Alzó su mano derecha, colocándola sobre su pecho para sentir un poco su corazón; éste se agitaba con rapidez. ¿Era miedo acaso? ¿Nervios?, ¿o…?

\- Santa Magdalia. – Escuchó que Shouzo decía a su lado. Estaba más que claro que quería decir algo más, pero en ese mismo instante ella alzó una mano hacia él, indicándole que parara.

\- Por favor, no ahora, Shouzo. – Le indicó casi como una súplica.

Un denso suspiro se escapó de los labios de la cristiana, y entonces hizo lo mismo que había hecho hace un momento, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar de regreso a su posada.

\- - - -

Enishi y Xung se dirigieron de regreso a su carruaje, que seguía parado justo donde lo habían dejado, aun a pesar de que estaba obstruyendo la calle. Pero claro, pocos se atreverían a hacer algo contra un carruaje del Feng Long.

\- ¿Enserio considerará ir, maestro? – Cuestionó Xung, confundido. – Rechazó cenar con todos los Jefes porque dijo que tenía... Asuntos importantes de qué encargarse, ¿o no?

\- Sí, eso dije, ¿verdad? – Comentó con un tono ligeramente juguetón, cuando ya tenía un pie en el escalón del carruaje para subirse. Sin embargo, no avanzó al interior; se quedó quieto en esa posición. – Pero... Vaya, creo que en realidad sí me da un poco de curiosidad saber porque habrá vuelto realmente a Shanghái, ¿sabes? Es un poco raro haberla visto de nuevo de esta forma… ¿Y a qué se refería con que no estaba molesta conmigo? ¿Basura cristiana de poner la otra mejilla? ¿O quizás...?

Enishi no podía creerlo, pero al parecer era innegable, incluso para él. Creía que su interés en los Amakusa, sobre todo en Magdalia, había desaparecido tras esa noche. Había obtenido lo que quería de ellos, y podía dejarlos partir sin problema. No había nada más en ninguno de los dos que le podría interesar. Sin embargo, al parecer, estaba equivocado…

En lugar de entrar al carruaje, bajó su pie y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Sin dar alguna explicación, se dirigió hacia el chofer para darle indicaciones.

\- Estaciónate a la vuelta y espéranos. – Le indicó, señalando al frente con su dedo. El chofer ni siquiera lo dudó y de inmediato hizo que los caballos se pusieran en marcha. Un segundo después, él hizo lo mismo. – Vamos, Xung.

\- Pero… ¿A dónde vamos, maestro? – Inquirió Xung, que ya a esas alturas parecería que _“confundido”_ iba a ser su estado natural ese día.

Enishi no se detuvo ni lo volteó a ver. Simplemente sonrió de lado con entusiasmo, y le respondió…

\- De compras.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 20**

_Un año termina, y otro comienza. Bajo el cielo estrellado de Shanghái, Enishi y Magdalia conversan una vez más. Sin embargo, esta vez es al Jefe del Feng Long a quien le toca decir la verdad… ¿Qué ocurrirá después de que el cielo se cubra de luces?_

**_Capítulo 21: Fuegos Artificiales_ **


	21. Capitulo 21. Fuegos Artificiales

**Rurouni Kenshin**

El Tigre y El Dragón

Wingzemon X

**_Capítulo 21  
_** **_Fuegos Artificiales_ **

**Shanghái, China  
** **01 de Febrero de 1878 (4574 del Calendario Chino)**

Ya había anochecido y los faroles de gas estaban encendidos y alumbrando ligeramente la noche. La plaza central del Barrio Cristiano se encontraba particularmente poblada en esos momentos, aunque en su mayoría eran niños, y sólo unos cuantos adultos. Era el último día del Año Chino, y toda la ciudad estaba de fiesta, llena de luces y de ruido. En comparación, el Barrio Cristiano se encontraba mucho más tranquilo, pues no era precisamente una fiesta que ellos festejaran de manera particular. Sin embargo, era difícil, sino es que imposible, evitar que los niños se emocionaran con los fuegos artificiales que iluminarían el cielo justo a la media noche. Todos los niños del barrio habían acordado reunirse en la plaza para verlos, así que algunos adultos se ofrecieron a servir de guardia, entre ellos Magdalia, y por adición Shouzo igual.

Justo afuera de la capilla, habían colocado cuatro mesas alargadas, una a lado de la otra y las habían cubierto con manteles blancos. Colocaron sillas a cada lado, para poder servirles algo de cenar a los niños, y claro también a sus cuidadores. Pusieron las ollas con comida en una hoguera que prepararon a un costado de la capilla, calentando los platillos en preparación para ser servidos cuando fuera el momento.

Mientras tanto, Magdalia se divertía entreteniendo a los más pequeños. Siempre había tenido gran facilidad para llevarse con los niños, y estos siempre parecían tener una gran facilidad para encariñarse con ella y hacerle caso… bueno, más o menos hacerle caso. Desde sus años viviendo en Hong Kong, disfrutaba mucho jugar con ellos y enseñarles cosas; en otras circunstancias, quizás hubiera sido una muy buena maestra… quizás…

Más que nada por la insistencia de los niños, Magdalia había accedido a jugar con ellos a _“Burlar al Hombre Ciego”_ o _“La Gallina Ciega”_. Como era de esperarse, ella fue la seleccionada para ser la Gallina Ciega. Los niños le colocaron un pañuelo blanco alrededor de los ojos, privándola por completo de su vista. Luego la hicieron dar varias vueltas, y entonces, mientras ella estaba aún un poco mareada, comenzaron a girar a su alrededor al tiempo que cantaban y reía. La joven castaña, extendía sus brazos al frente, intentando atrapar a alguno de los pequeños, mas sus manos siempre terminaban por sólo abofetear el aire. Podía sentir como se movían a su alrededor y reían entre ellos con complicidad cada vez que fallaba, a veces por un pelo, de atrapar a alguno.

\- No es cortés reírse así de las personas. – Les decía con falsa molestia.

No creyó que de hecho fuera a ser tan complicado; se veía que esos niños tenían gran facilidad para escurrirse, y encima de todo estaban en un espacio considerablemente amplio.

Por unos instantes, pareció que todos los niños hubieran callado abruptamente; ya no se escuchaba ni un sólo sonido, ni de pasos, ni de risas, ni de cantos. Eso inevitablemente terminó por ponerla un poco nerviosa.

\- Oigan, no es justo; no se queden callados. – Recriminó la cristiana. – ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están?

Entre todo el silencio, escuchó una serie de pasos acercándose por su costado derecho. Se giró rápidamente en esa dirección, y comenzó a avanzar moviendo sus manos en el aire, algo bajas a la altura que esperaría encontrarse con la cabeza de un niño. Luego de sólo unos cuantos segundos, sus manos al fin lograron tocar algo, pero no parecía ser la cabeza de un niño. Pero sí parecía la tela de la ropa de alguien… Pero de alguien más adulto. Palpó un par de veces para cerciorarse, y entonces escuchó una serie de risillas burlonas a sus espaldas.

\- Vaya, no me esperaba este recibimiento. – Escuchó como una voz grave, nada similar a la de un niño, pronunciaba justo delante de ella; y lo peor fue que… la voz le pareció bastante familiar.

Con su mano se levantó la venda de los ojos y alzó su mirada, encontrándose justo con lo que no deseaba encontrarse: unos astutos ojos turquesa, que apenas y se asomaban sobre el armazón de unos lentes oscuros, y de debajo de algunos mechones blancos.

\- Hola de nuevo. – Comentó de pronto la misma voz orgullosa. – Qué curioso encontrarnos por aquí.

Magdalia apenas y logró salir de su asombro, para darse cuenta de que su otra mano, lo que tocaba era justamente el vientre del joven albino. Rápidamente la retiró y dio varios pasos en reversa para alejarse de él; los niños a sus espaldas volvieron a reír al unísono.

Sólo hasta entonces la cristiana tuvo la serenidad de poder ver con más cuidado a la persona recién llegada. En efecto era quien pensaba: Yukishiro Enishi en persona, el mismo que acababa de ver esa tarde en el mercado, aunque ahora había algo distinto en él; más específicamente en la ropa que usaba. En lugar de las finas prendas que siempre traía consigo, en esa ocasión usaba un atuendo mucho más discreto: zapatos cafés con apariencia roída, unos pantalones grises, abrigo café oscuro desalineado, guantes negros sin dedos, y una boina también café sobre su cabeza, que ocultaba gran parte de su singular cabello.

Como era de esperarse, además, no venía solo. Unos pasos detrás de él, venía el mismo chico que siempre lo acompañaba a todos lados. También usaba ropas distintas, del mismo estilo que las suyas, o no traía, al menos de forma visible, los sables que siempre cargaba en su espalda. Aun así, era fácilmente reconocible que se trataba de él.

\- Ah… Hola… - Comentó la ojos verdes luego de un rato, una vez que pudo aclarar de nuevo sus ideas. – La verdad no creí que fueras a venir.

\- Oh, lo siento. ¿La invitación no era enserio? – Le cuestionó Enishi con un tono burlón.

\- No, no, sí lo era. Pero no creí que la aceptaras. – Guardó silencio unos momentos, y entonces bajó su mirada echándole un segundo vistazo a sus ropas. – Bonito atuendo.

\- Gracias. Bastante común, ¿o no?

Sentía la necesidad de preguntar, pero en el fondo sabía que sería una pregunta de más. Lo más seguro era que, estando las calles tan repletas de gente por las fiestas, hubiera querido pasar desapercibido; después de todo, era una persona que difícilmente podía no llamar la atención. Además claro, quizás buscaba no causar tanto alboroto en ese mismo sitio con su presencia, aunque fácilmente cualquiera podría saber que no era de por ahí y preguntarse quién era ese extraño.

Magdalia sonrió divertida.

\- Creo que falta algo.

\- ¿Qué?

Señaló entonces a sus propios ojos, indicándole con esa simple seña a qué se refería.

\- ¿Los anteojos? – Comentó Enishi, acercando su mano a ellos, pero sin tocarlos. – Pero si son parte del disfraz.

\- Siempre usas anteojos oscuros. Si tu intención es disfrazarte, es más probable que no te reconozcan sin ellos.

Antes de darle tiempo de replicar, la joven se dio a sí misma la libertad de aproximarse hacia él y tomar los anteojos con sus dos manos. El albino se quedó totalmente quieto, posiblemente algo sorprendido por la repentina cercanía de la cristiana. No opuso resistencia alguna cuando ella tomó los anteojos con sus manos y se los retiró con cuidado.

\- Listo, no dolió, ¿o sí? – Comentó sonriente, teniendo los lentes entre sus manos.

\- Muy simpática. – Comentó Enishi con seriedad, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado. No lo diría en voz alta, pero de hecho sí se sentía un poco extraño de no traerlos puestos en esos momentos; era casi como sentirse expuesto sin razón aparente.

Las risas de los niños detrás de Magdalia llamaron de nuevo su atención; parecían estarse burlando de ella, de una forma nada discreta.

\- Dejen de reírse sin motivo, y vayan a la mesa que ya es momento de cenar. – Les indicó al girarse nuevo hacia ellos y aplaudiendo un par de veces con sus manos. – Vamos, vamos, no se queden ahí parados; quien no cene, no podrá ver los fuegos artificiales. Andando.

El grupo comenzó a correr en manada hacia el frente de la capilla, en donde habían colocado las mesas para la cena.

\- Ustedes también vengan. – Les comentó Magdalia a sus dos invitados. – La cena ya casi se sirve.

\- Disculpa, pero yo no vine a cenar. – Comentó Enishi de inmediato, de una forma un poco cortante. – Dijiste que hablaríamos con más calma del porqué estás de regreso aquí en Shanghái si venía, y cómo ves, cumplí.

Magdalia parpadeó un par de veces, ligeramente confundida por sus palabras.

\- ¿Enserio te interesa tanto que sólo por eso aceptaste mi invitación?

\- Sí, exactamente fue sólo por eso. ¿O es que acaso tú me invitaste por algún otro motivo?

La joven guardó silencio un rato. Alzó su mirada unos momentos hacia el cielo, como si estuviera meditando, pero era imposible adivinar qué pues su expresión se había turnado algo seria e inexpresiva.

\- Bueno, como prefieran. Pero yo sí voy a cenar. Pueden quedarse aquí y esperarme, o son libres de acompañarnos a comer.

\- Oye, aguarda un momento…

\- Con su permiso.

Antes de que Enishi terminara de hablar, la joven le hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza, y entonces se giró y se alejó caminando en la dirección a la que se habían ido los niños. Enishi tuvo la tentación de decirle que se detuviera, pero sabía muy bien que iba a ser inútil.

Debería de haberse sentido molesto en esos momentos, pero en lugar de eso de sus labios sólo surgió risa corta, pero sonora.

\- Vaya mujer, ¿no crees, Xung-Liang? – Comentó divertido, volteando a ver a su guardaespaldas sobre su hombro.

\- Siempre me ha parecido un tanto peculiar, maestro… Si me permite decirlo.

\- Te lo permito. Pues bien. – Se encogió entonces de hombros con resignación. – Supongo que no tenemos muchas alternativas.

Sin decir mucho más, comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección en la que Magdalia se había ido. Al inicio Xung no pareció entender qué era lo que haría, pero luego de algunos pasos lo comprendió, y de inmediato se adelantó para marchar detrás de él.

Cerca de la mitad de los niños ya habían tomado asiento. Shouzo se encontraba en esos momentos colocando platos y cubiertos en cada lugar de la mesa, mientras dos mujeres del barrio intentaban acomodar a los pequeños. Cuando Enishi y Xung rodearon la iglesia, y el joven de cabellos negros los vio, no pudo esconder en lo más mínimo su asombro, y posterior molestia. Enishi percibió de inmediato las ganas que tenía de recriminarles su presencia en ese mismo momento, pero de seguro el recuerdo de la invitación que la propia Magdalia les había hecho lo hacía contenerse.

\- ¿Decidieron acompañarnos? – Escuchó la voz de Magdalia preguntándoles, y un segundo después apareció frente ellos, sujetando en sus manos una jarra con agua. – Pasen, siéntense donde puedan.

Enishi hizo caso y se aproximó con cautela a la mesa. En más de una ocasión niños pasaron corriendo frente a él y tuvo que detenerse en seco para evitar chocar con ellos. Al final llegó a su destino, y tomó una silla en el extremo de la mesa; Xung se quedó de pie detrás de él.

\- Toma asiento también, por favor. – Le indicó Magdalia al guardaespaldas, al tiempo que vertía el agua de la jarra en el vaso frente al lugar de Enishi.

Xung pareció alarmado, por no decir asustado, por tan escandalosa sugerencia.

\- Yo… No tengo permitido sentarme y comer en la misma mesa que mi maestro. – Respondió con un tono casi nervioso.

Magdalia lo volteó a ver sorprendida, y luego su atención se volvió hacia Enishi.

\- Oh, vamos, ¿es enserio? – Le cuestionó al albino con cierto tono de reproche en su voz.

\- No me mires a mí. – Respondió rápidamente encogiéndose de hombros. – Esa es cosa de él. Por mí puede sentarse donde quiera. – Volteó entonces a ver a Xung sobre su hombro. – Anda, es una orden si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Se veía desde lejos que la duda lo carcomía por dentro. Lentamente se aproximó a la silla que estaba justo al lado de Enishi, y con la misma duda se dejó caer de sentón en ella. Se quedó quieto como estatua en su asiento, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y puestos al frente, como viendo sólo el vacío.

Enishi no pudo evitar reír divertido por tan singular reacción.

\- Pareciera que te acabaras de sentar en carbón prendido, querido Xung. – Pronunció en voz alta, evidentemente causando una sensación de incomodidad en su acompañante.

Sólo hasta entonces Enishi posó su atención en el vaso de agua que Magdalia le había servido. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era precisamente agua. Tomó el vaso, e intentó verlo contra la escasa luz que los alumbraba esa noche. Era más opaco que el agua. Lo acercó a su rostro y dio una olfateada rápida; el aroma que llegó a su nariz le fue de inmediato reconocible.

\- ¿Acaso es lo que…?

Volteó a un lado esperando ver a Magdalia para preguntarle, pero ella ya no estaba ahí. De hecho, ya se encontraba varios lugares lejos de él, continuando sirviendo los vasos, hasta que el líquido de la jarra se acabó, y entonces se alejó de la mesa, seguramente para buscar más.

Enishi miró una vez más su vaso, y dio un pequeño sorbo de su contenido. No le quedó la menor duda: era agua y limón, con un ligero toque de azúcar. Eso era lo que ella había pedido en el restaurante aquella noche para tomar. Tan sencillo y simple, pero… En realidad no sabía nada mal.

La cena fue igual de simple: un estofado de res en caldo con verduras, pan y algunas papas cocidas. En cuanto a Enishi le sirvieron su plato, y sintió su aroma impregnándole la nariz, se dio cuenta, o más recordó, que se había ido del restaurante esa tarde sin haber comido; sólo entonces fue consciente de que de hecho sí tenía hambre. Sintió de inmediato la intención de comenzar a comer, pero un instante antes de dar el primer bocado, se dio cuenta de que nadie más en la mesa comía. Aún después de que igualmente ya tenían su plato frente a ellos, nadie los tocaba; en lugar de eso platicaban entre ellos, o simplemente permanecían callados, esperando.

Luego de un rato, notó que Magdalia se colocaba de pie justo en la cabecera de la mesa, en el extremo contrario a aquel en el que él estaba.

\- Oremos en silencio. – Exclamó con un tono elevado para que todos la escucharon.

De inmediato, todos cerraron los ojos, juntaron sus manos frente a ellos y agacharon su cabeza en posición de oración; claro, todos menos Enishi y Xung. Éste último volteó a ver a su amo, intentando preguntarle con la sola mirada si tenía que hacerlo también. Enishi pareció comprender su incertidumbre, y simplemente negó con su cabeza, indicándole que no. En su lugar, los dos se quedaron callados, aguardando a que ellos terminaran con lo suyo.

\- Demos gracias al Señor. – Continuó recitando la joven castaña. – Bendícenos Señor, y bendice estos alimentos que hemos recibimos gracias a tu generosidad. Da pan a los que tienen hambre, y hambre de Dios a los que tienen pan. Te lo pedimos por Cristo Nuestro Señor…

\- Amén. – Pronunciaron todos al mismo tiempo como una sola voz.

Una vez hecho, todos abrieron de nuevo los ojos y comenzaron a comer. Magdalia tomó asiento en la cabecera, lo que llamó un poco la atención a Enishi. No era común que una mujer ocupara la cabecera de una mesa de esa forma, ni siquiera en las costumbres cristianas, al menos hasta donde él sabía. Quizás no había otro lugar; la presencia de ellos dos bien podría haber provocado un movimiento en las sillas. O, sólo quizás, era una representación de lo realmente importante que era esa mujer para los demás presentes.

Mientras comían, los niños reían y jugaban, y los adultos platicaban entre ellos. Enishi y Xung sólo comían en silencio.

Quizás era el hambre, pero había algo singularmente delicioso en ese estofado, en esas papas y en ese pan, que a Enishi lo tenía ligeramente cautivado. Desde que había tomado su posición actual, estaba acostumbrado a los manjares más deliciosos que China y Europa le ofrecían. ¿Por qué entonces esa comida tan sencilla, preparada en un barrio tan humilde como ese, y con ingredientes tan comunes comprados en el mercado, le parecía más delicioso que mucho de lo que hubiera probado últimamente? ¿Qué lo hacía tan diferente?

Enishi quizás dedicó demasiado esfuerzo en esos pensamientos, más del que dedicó a de hecho disfrutar lo que comían. Había algo… quizás familiar en su sabor, en su aroma. Algo que le provocaba cierta… ¿Nostalgia?

Alguien se le paró de pronto a un lado, y por mero reflejo él se sobresaltó casi asustado, colocándose a la defensiva. Sin embargo, su peligro inminente resultó ser sólo una pequeña niña de cabellos anaranjados, nariz redonda y rostro manchado, que lo veía fijamente con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Eres el esposo de Santa Magdalia? – Le preguntó directamente y sin rodeos.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Contestó Enishi, confundido por tal pregunta.

\- ¡No digas tonterías! – Escuchó como exclamaba con fuerza un niño, sentado delante de él. – Santa Magdalia no tiene esposo. Ella es pura y santa como la madre de nuestro señor.

\- Igual puede tener esposo. – Le recriminó la niña, molesta por su abrupta intervención.

\- Qué no.

\- Qué sí.

\- Qué no.

\- Qué sí.

\- Hey, basta ustedes dos. – Los calló Enishi de inmediato. – Nadie es esposo de nadie, ¿sí? Santa Magdalia y yo… Sólo somos…

Enishi dudó profundamente en cómo terminar esa frase. ¿Qué eran ellos dos exactamente? ¿Eran algo que fuera digno de ser llamado de alguna forma? ¿Más allá del hecho de que casi mató a su hermano, y éste casi lo mató a él?

\- Sólo somos amigos. – Escuchó de pronto pronunciar a sus espaldas.

Enishi se quedó casi helado al escucharla justo detrás de él; se quedó tan inmóvil que ni siquiera la volteó a ver, pero sabía muy bien que se trataba de ella…

\- Es un amigo que invité a cenar con nosotros. – Añadió Magdalia, estando de pie detrás de la silla de Enishi; detrás de ella, Shouzo le acompañaba. – Y no estén haciendo preguntas que puedan incomodar a las personas, por favor.

\- ¿Pero qué no es el chico que te salvó de ese sujeto que te quería hacer daño? – Comentó la niña, con notoria curiosidad.

Magdalia se sobresaltó sorprendida por la pregunta. Así que aun recordaban ese incidente; bien, no era algo fácil de olvidar después de todo.

\- Sí, fui yo. – Comentó de pronto Enishi con cierta prepotencia en su tono, volteando a ver a la niña con una sonrisa astuta. – Le di una paliza a ese hombre malo. Genial, ¿no?

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamó apresurada con emoción. – ¿Por qué no se casa con él, Santa Magdalia?

\- ¡Deja de molestar a Santa Magdalia con tus preguntas tontas! – Gritó casi molesto el niño, y rápidamente se paró y rodeó la mesa hacia ella. Al verlo acercarse, la niña comenzó a correr alarmada.

\- ¡No!, ¡déjame!

Ambos niños se alejaron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¡Niños!, ¡no peleen! – Les gritó la joven cristiana, pero no hicieron caso alguno.

\- Parece que tenemos una admiradora. – Comentó Enishi con cierto tono de humor, volteando a ver a Magdalia de rejo. Ésta miró hacia otro lado, un poco apenada.

\- Los niños no saben lo que dicen.

\- Sí, es verdad…

El ambiente se turnó ligeramente pesado de golpe. Cada uno miraba hacia otra dirección, casi como si temiera ver al otro. Ambos se quedaron en silencio absoluto por un rato, antes de que Enishi al fin se levantara de su silla y se girara de lleno hacia ella, obligándola a su vez a voltearlo a ver.

\- Bien, supongo que ya cenaste, ¿no? – Le comentó el albino con seriedad. – Ahora creo que es momento de darme lo que me debes, Santa Magdalia.

La joven Amakusa lo vio de reojo en silencio. Cruzó entonces sus manos frente a ella y se paró derecha.

\- De acuerdo. – Comentó con firmeza. Echó entonces una mirada rápida, tanto a Shouzo como a Xung. – Si nos disculpan un momento, queremos hablar a solas.

De inmediato comenzó a andar, aun antes de darle tiempo a alguno de los dos guardaespaldas de procesar su petición.

\- Pero, Santa Magdalia… - Comentó Shouzo, siguiéndola con la vista.

\- Todo está bien, Shouzo; tranquilo. – Le respondió sin voltear a verlo, aunque sí se viró unos segundos hacia Enishi. – ¿Vienes?

\- ¿A dónde?

\- A donde podamos hablar a solas, obvio.

Sin más explicación, siguió caminando. Enishi parecía un poco desconcertado, pero igual hizo lo que le pidió; no sin antes indicarle con los puros ojos a Xung que se quedará ahí. Aunque no dijo nada, el sentimiento de incertidumbre del chico era casi el mismo que el de Shouzo. Ambos simplemente se quedaron en su lugar, viendo cómo se alejaban entre las personas.

Shouzo suspiró entonces con mucho pesar. Pero, ¿qué significaba realmente ese suspiro? ¿Cansancio? ¿Resignación? ¿Preocupación? ¿Quizás un poco de todo?

\- No pareces estar muy feliz con la escena ante ti. – Escuchó entonces como Xung-Liang, justo a su lado, le comentaba.

Shouzo pareció sorprenderse, y se viró con cautela hacia él; Xung tenía sus fríos ojos puestos en él, asomándose desde la sombra que causaba su boina sobre su rostro. Le parecía un poco extraño que ese sujeto le estuviera hablando. Siempre había estado a lado de ese sujeto, casi siempre que lo había visto, pero en realidad casi nunca habían intercambiado palabra; y la verdad era que tampoco era algo que le entusiasmaba mucho hacer. Él era después de todo quien los había atacado en la posada esa noche y llevado a Santa Magdalia por orden de ese sujeto. De hecho, fue en ese momento en el que le había dicho las únicas palabras que al menos él recordaba antes de ese momento: _“Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras alguien especial.”_ ; pero claro, estaba seguro de que dichas palabras no eran con la intención de halagarlo.

Aunque también le había ordenado no acercarse a Santa Magdalia cuando estaban en la casa de campo, aunque él insistiera que debía permitir que se la llevaran; lo cual tampoco contaba como una conversación real.

\- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – Le respondió de forma seca y cortante.

\- ¿Estás celoso, quizás?

\- ¡No!, ¡claro que no! – Soltó de golpe casi alarmado. – ¡Mis sentimientos por Santa Magdalia no son nada parecidos a eso! Santa Magdalia es algo sagrado para mí, es casi como si fuera mi Diosa.

\- No sé mucho de cristiandad, pero me parece que lo que acabas de decir es digno de ser llamado herejía.

Esa acusación alarmó aún más a Shouzo. Rápidamente se debió a otro lado, quizás por pena, o quizás por rabia. Xung lo miraba fijamente con suma curiosidad.

\- ¿Te preocupa que tu Diosa tal vez empiece a tener otro tipo de sentimientos... hacia el Maestro Enishi?

Shouzo no tuvo reacción alguna ante su pregunta. Se quedó quieto, aun volteado hacia otro lado, y en absoluto silencio.

\- Yo... No creo que sea eso. – Murmuró en voz baja. – Yo se lo pregunté hace mucho, y me dijo que no era así…

\- ¿Y enserio lo crees? Sus acciones de esta tarde, invitarlo aquí sólo para hablar, aun después de lo que pasó con su hermano… no es algo normal.

De nuevo, Shouzo permaneció en silencio. De cierta forma, ese sujeto acababa de exteriorizar lo que él mismo había estado pensando todo el día. Alzó en ese momento su mirada al frente, en el momento justo en el que pudo notar que Magdalia encaminaba a Enishi hacia el interior de la iglesia, y entonces ambos se perdían de su vista.

\- ¿Y qué hay de él? – Soltó de golpe en voz baja. – ¿Cuál es la opinión de él hacia ella?

\- ¿Francamente? – Masculló Xung-Liang con mesura. – No tengo ni la menor idea. El Maestro Enishi es un completo misterio para mí. Cuando creo haberlo comprendido aunque sea un poco, se vuelve aún más confuso. Pero… No creo que tenga intención de hacerle algún mal a ella o a su hermano en estos momentos; creo que ya no tiene ese tipo de interés en ellos. Pero el qué tipo de interés tiene ahora, es precisamente lo que no sé…

Shouzo podía entender en gran medida las dudas que ese individuo expresaba; eran básicamente las mismas que él tenía.

\- - - -

Enishi comenzó a sentir una ligera incomodidad cuando se dio cuenta de que Magdalia lo guiaba hacia el interior de la iglesia, si se le podía realmente llamar de esa forma. El exterior del edificio era realmente descuidado, como el de un edificio abandonado. El interior, igualmente tenía su apariencia rustica y quebrantada, pero parecía que se hacía un mejor esfuerzo por disimularlo. Todo estaba casi cubierto por completo de velas encendidas por donde veía; sobre todo al frente, en el altar debajo de la gran cruz de acero. Tenía algunos estandartes purpuras colgados de la paredes y arreglos de flores. Aun con todo eso, era difícil ignorar que sobre sus cabezas apenas y había un poco de techo, y gran parte de él parecía ser empajado.

Aun así, era extraño como en cuanto entraron, apenas y se lograba escuchar un poco el ruido de afuera, aun con todos los niños gritando y corriendo. El sitio de hecho estaba bastante silencioso, incluso _“aterradoramente”_ silencioso. La única otra persona presente a parte de ellos, era una mujer, sentada en la fila de hasta adelante, con su cabeza agachada, y que no pareció reparar en su presencia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Escuchó que Magdalia delante de él le cuestionaba. – ¿Te incómoda estar aquí? Ya habías entrado, ¿no?

\- Sí... Pero en esa ocasión en realidad no era muy consciente de donde estaba...

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- Es complicado...

La única vez antes de ese día en que había estado en esa iglesia, o en Barrio Cristiano en general, fue el día en que los hombres Ming-hu habían ido a causar problemas, y prácticamente sin quererlo se había metido en el problema. Los hechos de ese momento aún le eran algo confusos en su cabeza.

\- Sentémonos. – Le indicó Magdalia cuando llegaron a la fila del centro, y entonces ella tomó asiento en la banca del lado derecho.

Enishi hizo lo mismo, sentándose a su lado, aunque manteniendo cierta distancia entre ambos, lo suficiente como para que cómodamente una tercera persona se sentara entre ellos si fuera el caso.

\- ¿Siempre es así de silencioso?

\- Es una iglesia, después de todo. – Comentó ligeramente divertida por la forma en la que lo había preguntado.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un rato luego de eso, como si esperaran que el otro comenzara de alguna forma la conversación.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte porque te interesa tanto el saber por qué hemos vuelto a Shanghái?

\- Ya lo dije. Sólo es curiosidad, si acaso. Esa noche me pareció que tu hermano estaba más que decidido a irse de aquí y jamás volver.

\- Decidido a irse, sí. A jamás volver, eso no lo creo. Lo cierto es que luego de que nos fuéramos de Shanghái el octubre pasado, seguimos esparciendo nuestra palabra entre las personas en los otros puertos. Tuvimos algo de apoyo, aunque no tanto como el que esperábamos. Se volvió obvio que necesitábamos de algún otro tipo de ayuda para nuestra causa, sobretodo ya que las negociaciones con el Feng Long no salieron del todo bien. Tuvimos problemas con ello, pero Kaioh al parecer ha conseguido un gran apoyo con la diplomacia Holandesa en Nagasaki.

\- ¿Con los Holandeses? – Cuestionó Enishi, algo confundido.

\- Así es. Kaioh se las arregló para exponerles nuestros deseos con Shimabara, y al parecer están interesados en darnos su apoyo. Aún falta ajustar varios detalles, pero por lo que entiendo todo parecer ser ya un hecho. Por eso haremos un segundo intento de invitar a los cristianos japoneses de Shanghái y de los otros puertos de China a venir a Shimabara con nosotros. Así que, en pocas palabras, es por eso que volvimos.

Así que se trataba de eso. Bien, no era algo tan sorprenderse; Enishi ya había considerado la posibilidad de que su regreso se debía a que querían seguir convenciendo a la gente de unírseles. Claro, no había imaginado los detalles finos de ello. Aun así, se sentía un poco… ¿decepcionado? Sí, quizás era la forma de decirlo, pero no identificaba porqué. ¿Su motivo para volver a Shanghái le decepcionaba? ¿Por qué? ¿Esperaba acaso que su respuesta fuera una totalmente diferente? ¿Qué era lo que esperaba que le dijera en realidad?

\- Ya veo. – Murmuró en voz baja luego de algunos segundos de meditación. – ¿Pero enserio creen que puedan confiar en los holandeses para llevar a cabo sus planes?

\- Mi hermano normalmente no confía en nadie, pero parece tener un buen presentimiento en esta ocasión. Después de todo, estaremos tratando con hermanos cristianos como nosotros…

\- Y no con delincuentes sin religión como yo, ¿no? – Interrumpió el albino de golpe, antes de que terminara de hablar.

\- No quería decirlo de ese modo. Pero no te mentiré; lo cierto es que por la naturaleza misma de nuestra causa, nos da más confianza tratar con personas que comparten nuestras creencias. Espero eso no te moleste de algún modo. Después de todo, las negociaciones con ustedes no se pudieron llevar acabo por otros motivos, totalmente ajenos a esto.

\- No tienes que disculparte. – Volteó a verla entonces con una sonrisa pícara. – Lo creas o no, incluso en este negocio, son muy pocos los que siguen adelante con un trato luego de que el jefe del otro lado intentó dispararle a tu hermana, la secuestrara, y después tuviera una pelea con espadas contigo. Y si también te soy sincero, lo cierto es que gran parte de nuestros líderes no estaban interesados dicho negocio.

\- Lo supuse. – Añadió Magdalia con confianza. – Todo siempre fue un truco para tenernos cerca y poder retar a mi hermano, ¿no?

\- Algo así. – Le respondió con un tono astuto, guiñándole un ojo de manera casi descarada. – Pero volviendo a tu tema, hermanos cristianos o no, te puedo asegurar que los holandeses tampoco los apoyaran sin querer algo a cambio. De hecho, siendo alguien que ha tratado con occidentales durante largo tiempo, te puedo decir que es probable que tengas que cuidarte aún más de ellos que de nosotros. Deberán tener eso en cuenta.

Enishi notó en ese momento que Magdalia lo miraba con sumo interés en su mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Le pareció realmente extraño que lo estuviera viendo de esa forma; no se parecía en nada a ninguna de las expresiones que le había visto hasta entonces, incluso en aquellas en la que no lo miraba con enojo o con repudio.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por nosotros, acaso? – Comentó la cristiana, casi como una acusación.

\- Yo… No le diría preocupación. – Murmuró en voz baja con cierta duda. – Sólo tómalo como un consejo… de un amigo…

Magdalia pareció sorprenderse ligeramente al escucharlo.

\- ¿Amigo? ¿Entonces sí nos ves cómo amigos?

\- Si no quieres, me retracto. – Le respondió casi como un reproche, girándose hacia otro lado. – Pero ya le dijiste a la niña de afuera que lo éramos, así que eso te convertiría en una mentirosa.

Escuchó entonces como la castaña reía despacio, casi como si quisiera contenerse y no reír más fuerte.

\- Lo siento, no quería que sonara de esa forma. Es sólo que no pensé que tú me vieras así. Creí que luego del duelo con mi hermano, tu interés hacia nosotros sería totalmente nulo.

Y no era la única. Él mismo aun lo pensaba de esa forma, y aun se debatía consigo mismo el porqué estaba realmente en ese sitio. Además, ¿realmente veía a esa cristiana como… su amiga? ¿O quizás sólo lo estaba diciendo con sarcasmo?

Aunque Magdalia ya había mencionado a su hermano en pasadas ocasiones durante esa conversación, fue hasta esa última mención que se volvió más consciente de la persona detrás de las menciones. Shougo Amakusa… Si aún le era difícil entender por qué Magdalia se sentía tan normal estando ahí sentada hablando con él, le era simplemente imposible incluso comenzar a imaginar qué era lo que ese individuo pensaba en esos momentos de él.

La mujer en la fila de enfrente se puso en ese momento de pie y comenzó a andar por el pasillo entre las bancas, directo hacia la puerta. Enishi le miró fugazmente de reojo al pasar a su lado.

\- Tengo curiosidad. ¿Tu hermano sabe que tú...?

No terminó su pregunta, pero Magdalia pareció descifrar de inmediato qué era lo que continuaba.

\- ¿Qué te invité a venir? – Murmuró en voz baja, casi como un secreto. – No, no por mí al menos, pero de seguro se enterará más temprano que tarde. Pero igual, no creo que la idea le moleste tanto como crees.

\- ¿Ah… no? – Le cuestionó el albino bastante dudoso de su afirmación.

\- La verdad es que muchas cosas cambiaron luego de su encuentro aquella noche. Mi hermano podrá ser o querer ser muchas cosas, y tú podrás creer o no que es el Hijo de Dios. Pero lo único cierto e irrefutable, es que es un espadachín, y como tal, es capaz de conectarse con un contrincante en el momento en el que choca su espada con la suya. Nunca me lo dijo abiertamente, pero estoy casi segura de que en aquel momento pudo darse cuenta de que todo lo que le había dicho de ti era cierto, y su opinión sobre tu persona cambió drásticamente.

\- Eso que me dices es… ciertamente inesperado. – Masculló despacio. – ¿Así que también piensa que soy un niño hambriento de amor y con deseos de venganza? ¿O tú opinión sobre mí ha cambiado desde entonces...?

\- Ese punto nunca cambió. Pero sí cambiaron… algunas otras cosas…

Había algo curioso en la forma en la que había dicho eso último. Por primera vez durante esa conversación, había agachado su cabeza, y se había puesto un poco pensativa.

\- Lo que dijiste hace un momento, sobre que no eras muy consciente de donde estabas aquel día cuando entraste a salvarme… ¿Tiene que ver con lo que pasó aquella noche? ¿Cuándo mi hermano dijo que no estabas peleando realmente con él?

Enishi no respondió nada de inmediato. Aunque sabía muy bien cuáles eran los dos hechos que estaba relacionando, aun así pareció querer repasarlos en su cabeza, intentando recordarlo todo a detalle. Sintió el tic involuntario de acomodarse sus anteojos, pero sus dedos terminaron por tocar su propia piel, y entonces pudo recordar que Magdalia, literalmente, se los había arrebatado.

\- En parte... O más bien, sí... – Respondió casi susurrando, pero aun así ella fue capaz de escucharlo con claridad.

\- Sé que todo lo que hiciste en aquel entonces fue con la intención de pelear con mi hermano. – Comentó la castaña, mirándolo ahora fijamente con interés. – Pero lo que aun no entiendo es por qué deseabas con tanto ahínco hacerlo. ¿Con quién estabas peleando realmente esa noche? Tiene que ver con eso que te pasó, lo que no me quisiste contar, ¿cierto?

Fingir que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando sería totalmente inútil. Así como recordaba vívidamente cada detalle de esa noche, recordaba vívidamente la reacción inmediata que había tenido justo después de que ella terminó su relato.

De pronto, por el rabillo del ojo notó como se deslizaba por la banca hacia él, acortando considerablemente la distancia entre ambos. Por alguna razón, esa repentina cercanía puso ligeramente incomodo a albino, aunque se forzó a sí mismo a disimularlo.

\- Tú ya sabes cuál es mi historia, sabes todo lo que me pasó. ¿Qué daño puede hacerte contarme la tuya?

Enishi se sorprendió de escuchar tal petición, y eso no fue capaz de disimularlo en lo absoluto. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato, simplemente mirándose el uno al otro con insistencia, como si esperaran que alguno cediera, pero ambos parecían bastante firmes en ello. La sorpresa de Enishi se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, y se convirtió al final en una profunda gravedad.

\- Para eso me trajiste aquí realmente, ¿verdad? – Murmuró en voz baja de pronto.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Para eso me invitaste, ¿no? La verdad es que quieres que sacie tu curiosidad y cumpla ese supuesto trato que hicimos esa noche, pero que yo nunca acepté en realidad. – Una sonrisa astuta se reflejó en sus labios, aunque con marcados signos de ser una sonrisa forzada. – Tendrás que intentarlo mejor…

Magdalia suspiró algo cansada. Se viró hacia el altar, y con sus dedos se acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

\- Si eso es lo que piensas, supongo que sería inútil intentar decirte que te equivocas. Igual no te puedo forzar a hacer nada que no quieras. Puedes decírmelo si así lo deseas, pero si no igual estará bien. – Volteó en se momento a verlo con una expresión tranquila, y una suave sonrisa, mucho más sincera que la suya. – Lo que menos deseo en estos momentos es hacer algo que te incomode.

Enishi se sentía intrigado por todo; no sólo por esos últimos momentos, sino por toda la noche. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa forma tan calmada, tan natural, tan… amistosa con él? ¿En verdad tras esa noche de Octubre, su opinión de él había cambiado tanto que ahora se sentía así con su presencia cuando en todas las ocasiones anteriores siempre estaba constantemente a la defensiva? Incluso sus constantes intentos de hacerla enojar, no parecían tener el menor efecto. Nada de eso tenía sentido, o al menos para él no lo tenía…

¿Cómo se suponía que él debía de reaccionar en esos momentos? ¿Molesto? ¿Sorprendido? ¿Debería hacer aún más insistente en intentar romper esa máscara de amabilidad con la que lo confundía en esos momentos? Y… ¿y si no era una máscara? ¿Y si de hecho esa era su manera natural de ser, como actuaba con las personas que no le desagradaban? ¿Y si así era como en verdad actuaba con las personas que podía llamar… amigos? ¿Significaría entonces que toda esa noche habría sido algo real? ¿Realmente sólo lo invitó a cenar sin ningún otro motivo oculto? ¿Realmente ella…?

Llevó una mano a su rostro y comenzó a tallarlo con fuerza, como si intentara deshacerse de una mancha que simplemente no se iba; lo había hecho tan fuerte, que se había dejado marcas rojas en la piel.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Magdalia con un claro tono de preocupación.

¿Bien? ¿Se encontraba bien? No tenía ni idea, no tenía ni idea de nada… Se recargó por completo contra la banca, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos. De seguro desde su perspectiva, estaba de nuevo actuando como un loco. Y quizás eso era después de todo, ¿no? Un loco… Un loco sin remedio…

Mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, le pareció ver por unos instantes esa figura femenina en kimono blanco, caminando delante de él con paso lento, apoyando su sombrilla roja sobre su hombro derecho. El sólo ver su espalda, sus cabellos negros cayendo sobre ésta, y el sonido de sus _getas_ de madera contra el empedrado, lo hacían sentir mucho más calmado…

Sin embargo, el sonido de las _getas_ contra el suelo, comenzó a distorsionarse poco a poco. Cada segundo, el sonido era cada vez más diferente, hasta que ya no era para nada el mismo sonido que antes. Ahora podía reconocer con claridad lo que era: tosidos, tosidos constantes en intervalos de tres en tres. Y la imagen del kimono blanco se desvaneció, y en su lugar se formó otra: la de una mujer hincada en el suelo, tosiendo con fuerza, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su propia boca…

Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? ¿Se había quedado dormido? ¿O sólo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos? Era difícil saberlo. Estaba convencido de que en cuanto volteara a su lado, la banca se encontraría vacía a excepción de él. Pero se equivocó: Magdalia seguía sentada a su lado, mirándolo fijamente, expectante. Supuso que eso debía significar que no se había desconectado tanto como pensaba.

\- Hay algo que no me dijiste esa noche, ¿no? – Comentó el albino de manera dura, mientras con sus dedos se acomodaba los mechones de su fleco. – No me hablaste de tu enfermedad.

La cristiana se sobresaltó al escucharlo, y fue incapaz de ocultar el asombro en su rostro. Guardó silencio unos instantes, aparentemente dudosa. Si tuviera que adivinar, Enishi diría que debatía consigo misma sobre cómo reaccionar ante ello, y quizás no estaría del todo errado.

\- Así es, no lo hice. – Murmuró la castaña en voz baja. – Pero igual, parece que ya lo sabes.

No tuvo intención alguna de negarlo. Enishi había pensado que fingiría ignorancia por unos momentos, que negaría saber a qué se refería, aunque fuera inútil; quizás en un burdo intento de esperar que no se hubiera dado cuenta del ataque que había sufrido esa noche, ni que su guardaespaldas, que estaba de pie a su lado, se lo hubiera dicho. Pero en lugar de eso se reincorporó con serenidad, y le respondió con indiferencia… Como si el tema no tuviera importancia…

Pero la tenía, claro que tenía importancia… ¿O no? O más bien… ¿Era importante para él? ¿Por qué habría de serlo…?

\- ¿Qué tan grave es? – Cuestionó el albino a continuación, algo dudoso de hacer tal pregunta; ¿temía acaso de escuchar la respuesta?

\- Mi hermano ha logrado mantenerla bajo control estos años, pero... – Hizo una ligera pausa reflexiva, y luego continuó. – Casi siempre me siento bien, y puedo hacer lo que sea sin problema. Es en los momentos de mayor estrés o preocupación cuando los síntomas se disparan en mí. Y siento que cada episodio se vuelve un poco peor que el anterior.

Momentos de mayor estrés y preocupación… ¿Cómo aquella noche? ¿El ver a su hermano pelear, ser herido, y quizás estar a punto de morir…? ¿Él le había causado eso? ¿Él era el culpable de que le ocurriera? Llevó su mano a su boca, aferrándola a ella como si temiera gritar. La separó luego de un rato, y entonces abrió la boca con la clara intención de decir algo… pero las palabras que quería decir no salieron: _“lo siento…”_

Quería disculparse, por segunda vez en ese día. Su cabeza procesó y formó las palabras, pero en algún punto entre su cerebro y su boca, algo más intervino y lo detuvo. En lugar de eso, pasó al siguiente pensamiento.

\- A eso te referías en el restaurante, ¿verdad? – Murmuró muy despacio, mirando hacia el suelo. – Cuando te apuntaba con mi arma, dijiste que no le tenías miedo a la muerte... ¿Acaso... Acaso lo dijiste porque ya te resignaste a morir...?

Sintió que su voz casi le temblaba para el final de la pregunta. De nuevo temía escuchar cuál iba a ser su respuesta; temía escuchar lo que ya en su cabeza era prácticamente un hecho…

Magdalia, un tanto ajena al verdadero efecto que todo eso tenía en Enishi, parecía mucho más calmada y serena, como si el tema en verdad no la afectara ni un poco.

\- Es una verdad inamovible y ley divina, que todo ser vivo en este mundo debe de morir. – Le respondió con marcada entereza. – No está en nosotros decir el cuándo o el cómo. Todo ello es sólo la voluntad de Dios...

\- ¿La voluntad de Dios? – Masculló, más como un gemido que palabras claras. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza al respaldo de la banca de enfrente, hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. – Eso... ¡Eso es basura!

Su grito se escuchó con fuerza en todo el interior de la capilla. Al no ser un sitio completamente cerrado, el eco no era tan marcado como un esperaría de un sitio así, pero igualmente se pudo percibir como su voz era alzada por esos muros. Magdalia se sobresaltó un poco por el repentino cambio. Enishi seguía con sus manos aferradas a la banca delantera, e igualmente había pegado su frente contra ésta. Su posición y los mechones blancos que caían sobre su rostro, evitaban que pudiera ver por completo su rostro.

\- ¿Cómo puedes seguir repitiendo eso? – Prosiguió con un tono más calmado, pero no por eso carente de ímpetu. – Si tu Dios existiera, a la primera persona que debería salvar y ayudar es a ti, que tanto veneras y alabas su nombre; que eres fiel y creyente de él, y una buena persona. Si tu Dios existiera, quien debería de estar enfermo y muriendo… ¡Debería de ser yo! ¡Debería de ser el hombre malo, corrupto y lleno de odio! ¡Yo debería de ser el castigado!, ¡no tú! ¡¿Por qué rayos no maldices a tu Dios en lugar de justificarlo?!

Había algo llamativo en el tono de voz que Enishi acababa de tomar. No era ni cerca ese tono juguetón y provocador con el que siempre parecía querer hacerla enojar. No, ese tono, esa forma de expresarse, esa desesperación… Magdalia sólo le había escuchado algo similar dos veces antes: en el restaurante cuando había perdido el control, y en aquella casa de campo, cuando había casi explotado luego de que terminó su historia. Sí, era muy similar a esas dos ocasiones, las ocasiones en la que sentía que era él mismo… Qué era sincero, que no había trucos ni engaños, ni en su rostro ni en sus palabras. ¿Era entonces el hombre sentado a su lado, una vez más, el verdadero Yukishiro Enishi?

\- Para alguien no creyente, esto debe de ser algo difícil, sino imposible de entender. – Le respondió con un tono muy suave y cuidadoso, midiendo cada palabra. – Es muy fácil culpar a Dios cuando algo malo ocurre, y olvidarse de él cuando ocurren las cosas buenas. Mi vida ha sido dolorosa y agobiante, pero no tengo lamentación alguna en mi consciencia. Todos morimos tarde o temprano, y lo único que podemos decidir de ello es cómo aprovechar el poco tiempo que Dios nos da en este mundo. Mi madre también estaba enferma, pero nunca se lamentó por ello, al menos no delante de nosotros. Dedicó sus pocas fuerzas a hacer el bien a las personas y a luchar por la causa de Shimabara y por su familia, hasta su último respiro. Yo lo único que hago es seguir su ejemplo. Dedico los meses o años de vida que me queden, a hacer realidad lo que ella y mi padre tanto desearon, y por lo que mi hermano lucha ahora. Es lo que he decidido hacer con mi vida, y cada día que logre respirar lo seguiré haciendo con ese propósito. Es difícil de explicar, pero aunque esté _“muriendo”_ como dices, al dedicarme en cuerpo y alma a este propósito, y a seguir esparciendo mi fe, no siento que sea así. Siento que de hecho, estoy viviendo un poco más gracias a ello.

Le siguió entonces un profundo y casi agobiante silencio. Enishi no se había movido ni un sólo centímetro de su posición. Seguía con su frente pegada contra la banca, al igual que sus manos. No reaccionaba en lo más mínimo, incluso apenas y se podía apreciar el sonido de su respiración. ¿Qué tanto pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos? ¿Qué tanto pensaba? ¿Qué era lo que tenía pensado decirle? ¿Tenía pensado decirle algo siquiera?

Esperaba que al menos eso no terminara igual que en el restaurante…

\- Entonces... – Soltó despacio sin alzar la cabeza. – Si vieras realizado tu deseo, si pudieras ver una Shimabara pacífica e independiente… ¿Estarías bien con eso y podrías morir en paz? ¿Así como así?

\- Eso… es lo único que pido... Disculpa si mis palabras te son incómodas.

\- No, no lo son. – Le respondió rápidamente sin siquiera dudarlo. Fue hasta entonces se separó de la banca de enfrente, y volvió a recargarse por completo contra el respaldo de su asiento, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el techo… O más bien donde debería estar en techo, pues lo que miraba en realidad era el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas. – Creo que en parte puedo entender un poco... Lo que es tener sólo una meta por delante, dar todas tus fuerzas para intentar llegar a ella, y pensar que es todo lo que necesitas, todo lo que te hace falta... Y que no te importe lo que pase después… Mientras puedas ver realizado ese único deseo…

Magdalia lo miró con ligero asombro por las extrañas palabras que acababa de recitarle. ¿A qué se refería exactamente?

Una aguda risa se escapó de los labios del albino. Llevó su mano derecha a su rostro, y la pasó por éste de abajo hacia arriba, y luego por su cabello, tumbando su boina hacia atrás en el mismo acto, pero eso no pareció importarle. Se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, apoyando sus codos en sus muslos, y agachando su cabeza. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y una pequeña sonrisa despreocupada en los labios.

\- Tenías razón sobre mí. – Murmuró. – Siempre la tuviste, y te odio por eso cómo no tienes idea. Eso es lo que quieres escuchar, ¿o no? Pues así es… Diez años viviendo en este nido de ratas y arañas, tratando con los hombres más peligrosos de China… Y entonces llegas tú, una simple cristiana que con un par de palabras volteas todo mi mundo de cabeza y me haces sentir esta vulnerabilidad que sólo era capaz de sentir con una persona… Una persona que ya no está más conmigo…

La cristiana se sobresaltó un poco, extrañada por esa última mención. El albino volvió a quedarse en silencio, con su cabeza agachada. La situación estaba tomando un camino que Magdalia no había previsto de manera muy consciente. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí realmente? ¿A dónde la llevaría ese camino? ¿Quería realmente saberlo…?

\- Enishi… - Susurró muy despacio, casi como si temiera despertarlo; no hubo reacción alguna de su parte.

Acercó su mano derecha lentamente hacia él con la intención de colocarla en su hombro. Sin embargo, a apenas unos centímetros de poder tocar la tela de su saco, su voz volvió a sonar, y por mero reflejo alejó rápidamente su mano, casi como si temiera que la mordiera.

\- Yo nací y crecí en Edo. – Fue lo que surgió de los labios de Enishi. Magdalia tuvo que salir primero de su asombro, antes de poder procesar por completo el significado de lo que había dicho. Él continuó relatando sin levantar la vista. – Mi padre era de una familia Samurái intermedia. No éramos ricos ni muy importantes, pero vivíamos bien. Nunca fui muy cercano a mi padre; de hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo parecía que nos evitábamos el uno al otro. Mi madre... o más bien la mujer que me trajo a este mundo, murió el día en que nací, así que nunca la conocí de frente. Pero nunca me hizo falta, ya que siempre la tuve a ella...

Otra repentina y extraña mención. ¿Sería acaso la misma persona?

\- ¿A quién? – Le preguntó despacio y con mucha cautela.

\- A mi hermana mayor... Tomoe-neesan.

¿Su hermana? Magdalia se quedó casi atónita de escucharlo decir tal cosa. ¿Tenía una hermana? Su reacción de sorpresa de hecho no tenía mucho sentido; en realidad no sabía nada de su pasado o de su familia. Lo único que sabía… Era justo lo que le estaba contando en ese momento justo…

Enishi continuó.

\- Era ocho años mayor que yo, y desde que nací prácticamente tomó la responsabilidad de vigilarme, enseñarme, y protegerme en ausencia de nuestra madre... Se convirtió en más que una figura materna para mí; era prácticamente mi ser más importante en el mundo entero...

Se incorporó de nuevo lentamente, y soltó un pequeño suspiro; parecía un poco más tranquilo. Llevó sus dedos a sus ojos, tallándolos un poco.

\- Los años pasaron y ambos crecimos; en especial ella. Se convirtió sin exageración en la mujer más hermosa y perfecta de toda la ciudad… No, de seguro de todo Japón. – Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, mientras miraba al frente con expresión casi soñadora. – Su cabello era negro, completamente lacio, suave y hermoso; siempre olía a jazmines. Su piel era blanca como la nieve, perfecta como porcelana, y resaltaba a la perfección del tono de su cabello. Sus ojos eran oscuros e intensos; sentías que podía leer tu mente con tan sólo mirarte fijamente… Yo aún creo que lo hacía. – Soltó entonces una leve risa. – Lo más hermoso en ella, era su sonrisa. Es difícil describirla; simplemente era… Hermosa… Su rostro radiaba una luz propia cuando sonreía. Era como ver de frente el rostro de un ser celestial; el rostro de un ángel, creo que dirías tú…

\- Suena como una mujer muy especial.

\- La más especial de todas… Yo tenía quizás nueve o diez años cuando me dieron la noticia de que se había comprometido con un viejo amigo suyo de la infancia; eso a mí me enojó bastante. Odiaba a ese tipo, enserio que sí. Odiaba aún más que intentaba caerme bien luego de que se comprometió con ella; pero yo siempre le mordía la mano si se atrevía a acercárseme lo suficiente.

\- ¿Su mano? – Exclamó Magdalia, casi sorprendida; Ensihi simplemente le respondió con una ligera risilla.

\- Mi hermana bromeó un par de veces diciendo que me ponía tan celoso, casi como si realmente estuviera enamorado de ella. Y, ¿sabes? Tal vez no estaba tan equivocada. Pero a la larga, me di cuenta de que ella era realmente feliz con él. Sonreía de forma única en su compañía, y esa sonrisa se convirtió en mi tesoro más preciado. Pensaba que si podía verla sonreír así el resto de mi vida, no podía pedir más, y no importaba si lo hacía en compañía de alguna otra persona...

La sonrisa en sus labios se esfumó poco a poco, y su rostro, que prácticamente se había llenado de luz mientras hablaba, se apagó por completo, y su expresión se volvió mucho más pesada…

\- Pero entonces se vino el desastre... El idiota de su prometido se fue a Kyoto en pleno inicio de la Revolución. Quería probar suerte, ganar renombre para ser más digno de ella... Qué imbécil. De no haberse ido, nada de eso hubiera pasado... Todo fue su maldita culpa...

Magdalia notó como apretaba sus puños con fuerza en ese momento, como si estuviera conteniendo los fervientes deseos de golpear algo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó luego de un rato en el que ambos se quedaron callados.

\- ¡Murió!, ¡el baboso murió! – Soltó de golpe con fuerza. – ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba que pasara? No era más que un tipejo inútil, ¿enserio creía que iba a terminar de alguna otra forma? – Chocó en ese momento su puño contra la banca de enfrente, con tanta fuerza que a la cristiana le pareció escuchar como la madera crujía. – Y el día en que Tomoe-neesan recibió la carta informándole esto... Fue el último día en que sonrió. No volvió a ser la misma desde entonces. Todo su mundo, todo su ser se sumió en la más profunda oscuridad. Un aire frío la acompañaba a dónde quiera que iba... Ya no era mi amada hermana mayor...

Hizo una pequeña pausa, la cual Magdalia aprovechó para digerir velozmente todo lo que acababa de decir. Estaba atónita; sentía como un pequeño nudo se le comenzaba a formar en el pecho.

\- Odié aún más a ese idiota que la había abandonado sólo para morir y arrebatarle toda su felicidad. Pensé que ella también lo odiaba, pensé que debía de estar igualmente enojada por la estúpida decisión que había tomado. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que ella en efecto también odiaba, pero a otra persona: a su asesino, al hombre que empuñaba la espada. Él era quien había cortado su felicidad, quien había arruinado todo su futuro. Tardé en comprenderlo, pero al final lo hice, y aprendí a compartir su odio. No sabía quién era o cómo era, ni me importaba el motivo por el que lo había hecho. Para mí era el mal encarnado, era el culpable de todo, era mi enemigo... Y si él moría, si él desaparecía de este mundo, si pagaba por lo que había hecho... Entonces, tal vez todo volvería a la normalidad. Mi hermana volvería a ser ella misma, y los días soñados de felicidad y luz se harían realidad una vez más. En mi inocencia infantil, así lo creía; estaba totalmente convencido de ello.

>>Mi hermana se fue a Kyoto en secreto para buscar a ese hombre. – Continuó. – Ella no lo sabía, pero yo la seguí hasta allá. Un niño de sólo diez años, ni siquiera sé cómo llegué vivo. Luego de un tiempo, ella descubrió la identidad del asesino, y resultó ser alguien muy importante de los Realistas, casi una leyenda. Nos involucramos con un grupo muy poderoso, hombres entrenados y que tenían la misión de acabar justamente con ese individuo; no podía ser más perfecto. El plan era acercársele y descubrir su debilidad, o matarlo cuando estuviera descuidado; cualquier resultado era favorable. Mientras ella hacía lo suyo, yo la ayudaba desde las sombras. Ingenuamente me sentía alegre en esos momentos. Trabajábamos juntos para cumplir su venganza, estaba ayudando mi hermana a volver a ser feliz... Y eso se convirtió en mi todo, en mi misión…

Su rostro volvió a cubrirse de sombras en ese momento, pero en esa ocasión fue mucho más intenso. Cualquier rastro de serenidad o alegría que se hubiera asomado en su semblante, fue rápidamente erradicado. Llevó sus dos manos a su rostro, cubriéndolo por completo con ellas. Magdalia no estaba segura en un inicio, pero le pareció percibir pequeños sollozos que comenzaban a surgir de él, uno tras otro, cada uno más notable que el anterior.

\- Y de nuevo, todo se derrumbó. – Murmuró con su voz casi quebrándose. – Tomoe-neesan... Ese sujeto... Ese maldito asesino... – Parecía tener problemas para decir lo que deseaba; jamás hubiera podido prever una reacción de ese tipo de su parte. – Todo ocurrió frente a mis ojos. Vi cómo su espada la atravesaba... Vi su sangre, ¡la sangre de mi hermana brotando de su cuerpo! La vi morir y no fui capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo... ¡Maldición!, ¡maldición! – Su voz se elevó de golpe. Separó las manos de su rostro, y volvió a golpear la banca ante él con sus puños; de nuevo, le pareció escuchar la madera ceder. También en ese momento se volvieron más que claras las lágrimas comenzando a resbalarse por sus mejillas. – Todo lo que quería era regresar a esos días... a esos días en que todo era felicidad... en que todo era alegría... Y en lugar de eso... lo perdí todo, ¡lo perdí todo!

Dejó de hablar en ese instante, aunque de su garganta seguían surgiendo varios sollozos ahogados. Magdalia lo miraba en silencio, no con compasión, ni tampoco con miedo o sorpresa. Lo que sentía en ese momento tras escuchar esa historia, era… tristeza, una enorme tristeza, la misma que él sentía en ese momento. Jamás había sentido tanta empatía por ninguna otra persona en su vida; ni siquiera por su propio hermano.

\- ¿Por eso te fuiste de Japón? – Le preguntó con un tono suave.

\- Sí… Ya no había nada para mí en ese lugar. Mi hermana estaba muerta y mi familia perdió todo su poder y prestigio cuando la guerra terminó. Me vine aquí yo solo, viviendo por mucho tiempo en la calle, y sobreviviendo cómo podía. Robando, peleando, comiendo lo que hubiera… incluso ratas si me era necesario. Pero jamás olvidé a Tomoe-neesan ni lo que había ocurrido. Todo lo que he hecho desde entonces, cada acto ruin y horripilante, todo el poder que he adquirido, la posición en la que ahora me encuentro… Todo siempre ha sido con un único propósito. He dedicado cada segundo, cada instante, cada respiro de los últimos diez años, en obtener los medios suficientes para algún día volver... Y al fin terminar con todo esto de una buena vez.

\- ¿Ese hombre sigue con vida?

\- Sí, sigue rondando feliz en alguna parte de Japón, mientras mi hermana está muerta.

\- Entonces… Todo esto que haces, es para poder vengarte, ¿no es así? ¿Es eso lo que realmente deseas?

\- Lo que deseo... es Justicia. Justicia para mi hermana, para su prometido, para todo aquel que haya sido víctima de su espada. Quiero aplicarle la Justicia que se merece… que yo, me merezco, que mi hermana se merece…

Todo se volvió complemente claro en esos momentos; absolutamente todo. Los comentarios extraños y sin sentido en un inicio que había hecho desde que lo conoció, los momentos en los que actuaba fuera de sí, todo lo que no encajaba en su lugar… Todo tuvo sentido en ese momento justo. Eran las piezas que faltaban para comprender a ese hombre, para entender quién era realmente Yukishiro Enishi...

Magdalia llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, y respiró lentamente intentando calmarse. Eso era lo que ella deseaba, ¿o no? Ella deseaba saber todo esto. ¿Se arrepentía de su deseo? ¿Hubiera preferido no enterarse?

No, en lo absoluto…

\- Es extraño. – Comentó de pronto con un tono un tanto jovial que a Enishi tomó por sorpresa. – Mis enseñanzas cristianas me dicen que debería de decirte en este momento que debes perdonar a ese hombre, y que debes dejar esos rencores atrás; que deberías de buscar la felicidad en el futuro y no vivir en el pasado... Pero... – Calló por unos momentos, dudosa de terminar su frase. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba decir esos pensamientos en voz alta, pero en realidad no le importaba; sentía que decirlo era justamente lo que debía de hacer, que era precisamente lo correcto. – No puedo hacerlo, no puedo decírtelo porque en verdad no lo siento, y sería mentirte. La verdad es que comprendo por completo cómo te sientes, incluso más de lo que me esperaba. Es por eso que me es imposible dar una opinión objetiva de esto. Jamás se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermano; pero aún en estos momentos... Las imágenes de mi padre, madre, y las demás personas de mi aldea siendo asesinados, siguen latentes en mi mente. Y aunque se supone que no debería de sentir esto, que se supone que estos sentimientos son contrarios a lo que siempre he creído y profesado… Si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad, tal vez mataría a todos esos hombres que nos hicieron tanto daño, con mis propias manos...

El tono de la castaña se había tornado duro e imperioso. No sonaba para nada forzado, o algo que hubiera querido decir por compromiso o para aparentar. Eran palabras sinceras, honestas, como todas las que siempre salían de sus labios. Lo sorprendente era que, incluso al decir algo como ello, no perdía en lo absoluto ese semblante dulce y delicado. Seguía siendo exactamente la misma persona…

Enishi se sentía confundido, sorprendido… No era para nada la reacción que esperaba de su parte. Aunque, ¿qué reacción esperaba realmente? ¿Esperaba algo en específico o había pensado siquiera en ello antes de decidirse a comenzar a relatar tal historia? No, en realidad sólo había comenzado a hablar sin siquiera fijarse. No entendía en esos momentos aun porqué lo había hecho, pero así había sido… Y tampoco sentía remordimiento alguno de ello…

Magdalia soltó un pequeño suspiro, soltando con ese simple acto toda la tensión que se le había acumulado en el pecho por unos instantes.

\- Pero tenías razón en algo. – Escuchó que hablaba de nuevo, sacándolo de sus profundos pensamientos. – No es que lo que te pasó haya sido peor o mejor que lo que me pasó a mí. Pero en efecto, al menos yo siempre tuve a mi hermano a mi lado para protegerme y acompañarme, y nunca estuve sola.

Volteó en ese momento a verlo fijamente. Sintió la necesidad imperante de desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, pero no pudo. Sus ojos se encontraron de frente con las dos esmeraldas que eran los suyos, y que le transmitían un sin número de sentimientos por sí solos. Y entonces sonrió, sonrió de nuevo con esa gentileza y generosidad honesta, con esa expresión sincera que tanto lo confundía. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo miraba así?

\- En verdad lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo ello por tu cuenta, sin nadie que te extendiera una mano. Es gracioso, si lo piensas. Yo estando en Hong Kong, y tú aquí en Shanghái. Ambos tan lejos de nuestros hogares, pero relativamente cerca el uno del otro, sobreviviendo y lidiando con nuestra respectiva tragedia. Tal vez no sirva de mucho ahora, pero… - En ese momento, sintió como ella extendió su mano hacia él, sin ningún rastro de duda o miedo en ello, y tomaba con delicadeza la suya entre sus frágiles y delgados dedos. Ensihi bajó unos instantes su mirada, más que nada para verificar que eso que sentía era verdadero, y de nuevo la volteó a ver a los ojos. – De haberte conocido en aquel entonces, de haber podido cruzarme contigo mucho antes de este momento, estoy segura de que igualmente hubiéramos tenido momentos complicados e incomodos, en el que quizás llegaría a creer que te odiaba, o tú creerías que me odiabas a mí. Hubiéramos peleado, y quizás nos hubiéramos intentando evitar. Pero estoy segura que al final, justo como ahora, hubiera intentado ser tu amiga… Y entonces, ya no estarías solo… - Sus dedos se apretaron entonces con aún más fuerza contra los suyos. – Y ya no tienes por qué estarlo más, nunca más…

El sentir que sus dedos lo apretaban aunque fuera un poco más, hizo que la respiración de Enishi se cortará por unos instantes. Ella seguía viéndolo fijamente, y le seguía sonriendo. ¿Cómo un ser como ella podía estar tan tranquila ante un monstruo como él? ¿Cómo alguien tan puro, tan diferente de él, podía causarle tal empatía? ¿Cómo alguien que había conocido tan poco, lograba con tanta facilidad hacerlo bajar su guardia, una guardia que posiblemente no había bajado en diez años?

Enishi sintió un fuerte calor inundar su pecho, hasta casi asfixiarlo. Sentía su corazón estremecerse bajo su pecho, su garganta apretándose y contrayéndose con dolor. Sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos, una pequeña e insignificante fracción de tiempo en el que todo el mundo diría que nada importante, nada digno de ser recordado o medido, podría pasar. Pero estaban equivocados… En ese pequeño, minúsculo lapso de tiempo, pasaron más cosas de las que Enishi había vivido en los últimos diez años de su vida. Por esos momentos, todo a su alrededor se cubrió de luz, el silencio fue absoluto, y no existía ni un sólo pensamiento, ni una sola fracción de su ser, que no estuviera enfocada en la mujer ante él.

Su cerebro se relajó, cómo no lo había hecho en años.

Se sentía tan cansado, tan agotado; no había podido darse cuenta de ello hasta ese momento. No quería seguir pensando más, no en ese momento, no esa insignificante fracción de tiempo. Por esos segundos, no existía el Feng Long, o Shimabara, o ese maldito asesino que llevaba tantos años persiguiendo sin descanso. Sólo existía ella… Nada más…

Magdalia pareció tener la intención de decir algo más. Sus labios se separaron apenas unos milímetros, y un ligero rastro de aire ingresó por entre ellos. Apenas y logró pronunciar un pequeño sonido, que ni siquiera podría llamarse la primera letra de una palabra. Su respiración y su habla fueron cortados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, cuando sin ninguna advertencia o aviso, Enishi cortó abruptamente la escasa distancia que había entre ellos, casi como si la fuera a atacar. Se inclinó hacia ella, teniendo su mano aun sujeta, y entonces… la besó…

La cristiana apenas y logró darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El albino se le había aproximado de golpe, y lo siguiente que pudo procesar, es que tenía sus labios totalmente unidos a los suyos y su cuerpo cerca, muy cerca del suyo. Podía sentir al mismo tiempo un centenar de cosas: el calor de la piel de sus labios impregnando los suyos, su pequeños respiros haciendo cosquillas en su piel, sus propias mejillas comenzando a arder como nunca había sentido, su corazón acelerarse de golpe en un sólo segundo, y todo su cuerpo quedándose absolutamente quieto, hasta el punto de que le pareció ser incapaz de sentir sus piernas y brazos, como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado, o hubiera decidido olvidarse de todo lo demás por unos momentos, y enfocarse sólo en una sola cosa, en ese sólo acontecimiento…

No supo cuánto duró; podría haber sido unos tres segundos, quizás un poco más. Lo único que sabía era que no había siquiera pestañado en todo ese tiempo, ni movido siquiera un sólo dedo. Al final, Enishi fue el que se apartó de ella lentamente, hasta recobrar su posición original. Sólo en ese momento, la castaña se permitió volver a respirar.

Una parte de su mente se preguntaba a sí misma si acaso eso había sido real, ¿o acaso lo había imaginado? Alzó su mano derecha lentamente, tocando sus propios labios, apenas rozándolos con la yema de sus dedos. Ese ligero hormigueo y calor que se había quedado impregnado en la piel; había sido real, había sido un beso real…

\- ¿Qué? – Escuchó que Enishi exclamaba en esos momentos, y por mero instinto alzó su mirada hacia él. Se veía realmente… ¿confundido? Sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos, y la miraba fijamente, incrédulo y aparentemente perdido. – Yo… Yo lo siento… No sé… No sé qué…

Rápidamente se apartó de ella, volviendo casi a la misma distancia que había entre ambos en un inicio. Comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones, excepto fijamente hacia ella, y balbuceaba un poco sin sentido; no podía entender muy bien si acaso hablaba con ella o consigo mismo.

Magdalia no sabía ni cómo reaccionar, o qué decir. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué había hecho tal cosa? ¿Cómo la hacía sentir a ella? ¿Debía de sentirse ofendida o enojada? ¿Debía recriminarle, abofetearlo, salir corriendo del lugar? No tenía ni la menor idea. Su mente estaba completa y absolutamente en blanco…

Un profundo e incómodo silencio se formó entre ellos. Ninguno volteaba a ver al otro, ni pronunciaba palabra alguna. ¿Qué habría que decir? Quizás ya habían dicho lo suficiente…

El interior de capilla fue de pronto alumbrado con una luz rojiza, y acompañado por un pequeño chillido. Ambos alzaron su mirada al mismo tiempo, y a través de una de las partes ausentes del techo, pudieron ver un gran destello color rojo alumbrando el cielo. Apenas empezaba a difuminarse, cuando otro más de color verde tomó su lugar.

\- Los Fuegos Artificiales. – Señaló Magdalia en voz baja.

Los sonidos de emoción de los niños provenientes del exterior, se hicieron presentes en esos momentos. Magdalia miró sobre su hombro hacia la puerta, y pudo ver las siluetas de algunos pequeños señalando al cielo y brincando de la emoción. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y caminó apresurada hacia la puerta. Ensihi la siguió con la vista, y no pareció querer detenerla.

Se quedó unos segundos en la banca, dudoso de si salir o no. Tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo de todas formas; no podría simplemente esconderse por siempre ahí como un niño cobarde. Se puso entonces de pie, se acomodó sus ropas y caminó tranquilamente a la puerta. Magdalia estaba apenas unos pasos delante de la entrada, justo detrás de algunos niños, y también miraba hacia el cielo con emoción. Pensó en acercarse, pero prefirió al final quedarse justo en donde estaba.

Sintió entonces que alguien tomaba su mano derecha en ese momento. El albino se sobresaltó casi a la defensiva, pero al agachar su mirada, se encontró con la misma niña de cabellos naranjas que se le había acercado en la mesa. Igualmente le sonría ampliamente de oreja de oreja mientras lo veía.

\- ¡Mira! – Exclamó la niña señalando al cielo, y obligándolo a ver justo cuando estallaban al mismo tiempo un destello rojo, otro verde, y uno azul. – Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, lo es…

Todos tenían sus ojos puestos como los fuegos artificiales alumbraban el cielo. Pero lo que Enishi miraba en esos momentos con mayor interés, era como la luz de estos alumbraban la larga cabellera castaña de la mujer delante de él, y como ésta se tornaba de colores con cada explosión. Una escena tan sencilla, que a su vez le pareció extremadamente fascinante.

Y de esa forma, el nuevo año comenzó…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 21**

_Ha llegado de nuevo hora de partir y dejar Shanghái. Enishi esta vez tiene la opción de decir adiós, pero… ¿querrá hacerlo? ¿Querrá realmente verla partir una vez más luego de lo ocurrido? ¿Podrá seguir viéndola simplemente como Magdalia Amakusa?, ¿o…?_

**_Capítulo 22: Sayo_ **

**Notas del Autor:**

_Cielos, hacía años que no escribía un capítulo tan largo de cualquiera de mis historias, pero creo que éste en especial lo merecía. Tengo que admitir que el final del capítulo no fue cómo lo pensé en un inicio en mi cabeza, pero fue casi como si mis dedos escribirán por sí solos. A esto es a lo que en ocasiones llamó, que los personajes tomen el control de la narración, y aunque uno tengo algo planeando en mente, simplemente estos tomen sus propias decisiones y acciones. No me siento arrepentido en lo más mínimo. Aunque ciertamente este nuevo final cambiará un poco algunas cosas que tenía planeadas, pero creo que serán para bien._


	22. Capitulo 22. Sayo

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**El Tigre y El Dragón**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 22  
_ ** **_Sayo_ **

 

**Shanghái, China  
** **02 de Febrero de 1878 (4575 del Calendario Chino)**

Los fuegos artificiales alumbraron el cielo de Shanghái por sólo unos cuantos minutos, pero fueron más que suficientes para marcar el inicio oficial del nuevo año. Pasada la emoción y alegría, era momento de recoger todo, llevar a los niños a casa, y dormir un poco. Algunos niños ya estaban adormilados incluso antes de que comenzará el espectáculo, por lo que más de uno ya se encontraba recostado en el suelo, durmiendo o comenzando a dormirse. Los adultos, por su parte, recogían los platos, vasos, cubiertos, manteles, sillas y mesas, para llevarlos de regreso al día siguiente a quienes lo habían prestado para esa noche.

A muchos les pareció que Santa Magdalia parecía algo pensativa y ausente, incluso desde el momento en el que estaban los fuegos artificiales. En esos momentos ella se encontraba recogiendo los platos en una pila. Si alguien se le acercaba y le decía algo, incluyendo los niños, contestaba educadamente, aunque algo cortante, con una sonrisa que se veía requería mucho esfuerzo para poder salir. ¿Qué tanto le cruzaba por la cabeza en esos momentos? Sería más fácil decir qué no le cruzaba. Desde la conversación sobre los holandeses, seguido por su enfermedad, la historia del pasado de Enishi y su hermana, y culminando con ese inesperado y muy confuso desenlace…

Confundida no podía abarcar toda la gama de sentimientos que la consumían. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Cuál era la acción correcta a seguir? ¿Qué era lo que sus creencias y sus enseñanzas le dictaban para un caso como ese? No creía que hubiera realmente algo como ello, que pudiera decirle exactamente y paso a paso qué hacer ahora. Quizás no todo era siempre tan sencillo.

Cuando ya tenía alrededor de quince platos apilados, tomó la pila con ambas manos. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a llevarlos al sitio en el que estaban juntando todo. Al girarse, los platos casi se le caen de la impresión, al toparse de frente con precisamente la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos, y autor de todo el barullo en su cabeza.

Enishi también pareció sobresaltarse un poco en cuanto ella lo vio. Se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, y luego posó su atención en la pila de platos que cargaba.

\- Déjame ayudarte con eso. – Le indicó justo antes de disponerse a tomarlos. Sin embargo, ella rápidamente los hizo a un lado, alejándolos de sus manos.

\- Gracias, estoy bien. – Le respondió de forma tajante, y luego le sacó rápidamente la vuelta para seguir por su camino. Pero Enishi no pareció querer dejas las cosas así, y rápidamente comenzó a seguirla.

\- Son demasiados platos, sólo pásame algunos.

\- Dije que no.

\- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Sabes qué tan difícil es que, para variar, intente ser amable con alguien últimamente?

\- ¿Eso debería de convencerme de algo?

Al albino, eso le pareció mucho más familiar. Esa mecánica asemejaba más a lo que él recordaba que era estar en compañía de esa mujer. Pero ya había conocido y visto de frente a la verdadera Magdalia, no a la mujer a la defensiva y de mal carácter que le había prácticamente tocado conocer hasta entonces, sino a la amable, sonriente y hasta un poco bromista con la que estaba charlando no hace mucho atrás. Por ello, no le era nada agradable encontrarse de nuevo con la anterior.

\- Deja de actuar así. – Pronunció casi como una exigencia. – Necesito hablar contigo, ahora.

Magdalia se detuvo de golpe, y lentamente se giró de nuevo hacia él, quedando uno frente al otro. La expresión de la cristiana se encontraba ya un poco más relajada, pero no por completo. Más que molestia, parecía estar sumida en una gran incomodidad; y en parte, no podía culparla.

\- Lo siento. – Murmuró Magalia en voz baja. – Sé lo que necesitas, pero no puedo en este momento, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No me interesa si no puedes. – Le respondió él con marcada firmeza. – Necesito que sepas que eso…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas de tajo, y también su expresión cambió. Un ligero rastro de asombro se asomó en sus ojos, que de hecho Magdalia detectó que ya no estaban en ella, sino en algo sobre su hombro, o más bien detrás.

Desconcertada, la joven se giró para intentar identificar qué había causado ese repentino cambio. No tardó mucho en hacerlo, pues en cuanto se giró, pudo ver, apenas alumbrado un poco por la luz de los faroles de gas, a la alta e imponente figura… de Shougo Amakusa en persona, de pie con firmeza, mirándolos fijamente con gran dureza en su mirada.

Magdalia se puso abruptamente pálida de la impresión.

\- ¡Hermano! – Exclamó con fuerza, casi con miedo, y en esa ocasión, prácticamente de forma involuntaria, sus manos soltaron los platos y los dejaron caer abruptamente al suelo.

El sonido de la porcelana rompiéndose la hizo reaccionar un poco de su impresión. Por mero reflejo cerró sus ojos de golpe, y apretó sus puños en cuanto el sonido comenzó. Aunque haya durado sólo un segundo, igual se quedó aún más rato en la misma posición, casi como si esperara que algo más fuera a ocurrir. Pero, en realidad, una parte subconsciente de su ser tenía miedo de abrir de nuevo los ojos, como si esperara que, quedándose el tiempo adecuado así, ambos hombres desaparecerían; cosa que obviamente, no pasó.

Abrió lentamente de nuevo sus ojos, y su hermano seguía en el mismo sitio y posición, y sobre todo con la misma mirada. Antes creía que era Enishi la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos; ahora comenzaba a replanteárselo.

\- ¿Qué… haces aquí? – Le preguntó con un pequeño tono inocente, ignorando de momento lo platos rotos a sus pies. – Creí que no vendrías. Los fuegos artificiales ya terminaron…

Él no respondió absolutamente nada. En lugar de eso, viró sus ojos con cautela hacia el hombre justo detrás de ella. Enishi se veía mucho más calmado, pero aun así se le notaba algo impresionado por la repentina presencia del cristiano.

\- Hola, Amakusa. – Saludó, alzando una mano e intentando actuar lo más casual posible. – Te ves bien.

Magdalia volteó a ver a Enishi sobre su hombro, con notoria desaprobación por ello.

\- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? – Escuchó de pronto que Shougo pronunciaba lentamente. Magdalia se giró de nuevo hacia él, dudosa de a quién de los dos le decía. Sin embargo, de inmediato se volvió obvio que a quien miraba era al mafioso. – A solas, por favor.

La idea de dejar a ambos solos no la puso para nada cómoda. Sin embargo, aun acompañado de un _“por favor”_ , era evidente que se trataba más de una orden que de una petición.

\- Está bien. – Murmuró resignada, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a su hermano con su cabeza. – Iré… Por algo para limpiar esto. Con permiso.

Magdalia se alejó apresurada, pasando por la zurda de Enishi. Éste la siguió con la mirada hasta que se alejó lo suficiente.

Suspiró resignado; definitivamente esa no era ni cerca la conversación que deseaba, peo ya no le quedaba de otra al parecer.

\- Qué curioso volvernos a ver así. – Comentó el albino de manera despreocupada y encogiéndose de hombros. – Esto debe de ser incómodo, ¿verdad? Aunque Magdalia tiene la idea de que aparentemente ya no te caigo tan mal como antes.

De nuevo, él no respondió absolutamente nada, y simplemente se le quedó viendo con la misma expresión dura y amarga, que prácticamente no había cambiado ni un poco desde que llegó.

\- Pero creo que no tan bien como ella cree. – Masculló despacio, pensando en voz alta. – Escucha, antes de que enloquezcas, ella me invitó a venir, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Ya lo sé. – Soltó Shougo de forma agresiva. – Hace ya un tiempo que dejé de sorprenderme de las decisiones de mi hermana. No quiero hablar de ella, sino de ti. – Dio entonces dos pasos hacia él casi de forma amenazante, aunque Enishi ni siquiera parpadeó. – Seré directo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Querías pelear conmigo, probar el poder del Hiten Mitsurugi y ver mi técnica de sucesión?, pues ya lo hiciste. Si quieres un recordatorio, sólo dilo directamente y ya no te andes con juegos.

\- Baja un poco tu ímpetu, ¿quieres? – Le respondió el albino, indiferente a su tono agresivo. – Ya no tengo ningún interés en eso, ¿está bien? Tuve lo que quería de esa noche, y no tengo nada contra ti, ni ningún otro motivo para querer pelear contigo.

\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que haces aquí?

Pensó en muchas formas diferentes de responderle tal pregunta, y casi todas involucraban un comentario para hacerlo enojar aún más. Y en cualquier otro momento, en cualquier otra noche, lo hubiera hecho sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces. Pero no esa noche; no estaba para nada de humor en esos momentos, por lo que optó por hacer algo que casi nunca hacía: tomárselo con calma.

\- Ya te lo dije, ella me invitó. – Le repitió con marcada calma.

\- ¿Y por qué aceptaste?

El mafioso suspiró con cansancio. ¿Por qué había aceptado? ¿Por qué estaba ahí en ese momento? ¿Por qué hacía cualquier cosa que había hecho ese día? Eran estupendas preguntas, a las cuales no tenía ni una maldita respuesta, y que ese sujeto se las estuviera preguntando no las hacía más fácil de responder. Si el Gran Hijo de Dios tenía alguna buena teoría, le hubiera encantado escucharla.

Curiosamente, Amakusa pareció leerle de cierta forma la mente, pues ni siquiera  esperó a escuchar su respuesta, si es que tenía alguna.

\- ¿Qué interés tienes por mi hermana? – Le soltó de golpe, tomando totalmente por sorpresa al líder del Feng Long y prácticamente cortándole el aliento. – Y no me vayas a decir que estás interesado en ella como lo hiciste aquella noche, porque sé de antemano que todo eso no fue más que una actuación. ¿No es verdad?

\- Yo… - Dudó unos momentos en dar su respuesta. Miró hacia un lado, y luego hacia sus zapatos. Aspiró lentamente dos veces, y entonces lo volvió a ver, reflejando la misma confianza que antes. – Por supuesto que lo fue. No tengo tampoco ningún interés en ella, en lo absoluto. Vine aquí… Sólo… Por mera curiosidad. Curiosidad que ya fue saciada. Eso es todo.

Shougo volvió a quedarse callado por un largo rato, mientras lo miraba fijamente. Él también lo miraba, y no desviaba su mirada en lo más mínimo; de seguro era lo que él esperaba que pasara, pero ya debería de saber de antemano que no lo iba a hacer.

\- ¿Debo entender con eso que ésta será la última vez que te veré cerca de nosotros? – Le cuestionó Shougo con seriedad.

¿Lo sería? ¿Sería esa la última vez que lo vería? No se había hecho esa pregunta antes de ese momento.

\- Es lo más probable. – Murmuró de forma neutral. Alzó su mano, haciendo el ademán de querer acomodarse sus anteojos, pero una vez más terminó tocando su propia piel, y con ello recordando que no los tría; Magdalia se los había quitado. – Dile que me fui, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin esperar respuesta, y de seguro no iba a recibir ninguna de todas formas, el albino le sacó la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Al pasar a su lado, sintió como lo miraba de reojo, pero él no lo volteó a ver ni un poco. Siguió avanzando en línea recta hasta dejarlo detrás.

No taró mucho en encontrarse con Xung-Liang, el cual parecía en efecto estarlo buscando; le extrañaba que no lo hubiera hecho antes. En cuanto lo vio, el chico se le acercó apresurado, casi preocupado se podría decir.

\- Maestro Enishi, ¿todo está bien? – Le preguntó al tiempo que lo miraba de arriba abajo; ¿qué esperaba exactamente que esa chica podría haberle hecho?, siempre tan exagerado.

\- Depende de tu definición de bien. – Le respondió el albino de forma simple y sencilla. – Vayamos a casa, ¿sí? Ésta ha sido una noche bastante larga.

Xung no opuso queja alguna, y de hecho se veía aliviado de ello. Sin decir más, ambos se alejaron del Barrio Cristiano, Enishi al frente y su leal guardaespaldas detrás.

\- - - -

**Shanghái, China  
** **05 de Febrero de 1878 (4575 del Calendario Chino)**

Los primeros días del año siguieron su curso natural luego de aquella noche. Afuera de los muros de su mansión, la ciudad entera y todas sus personas seguían de fiesta. El ruido, la música, el color, la comida… Todo aquello era justo lo que se esperaba de los primeros quince días del nuevo año. Sin embargo, el líder del Feng Long se había mantenido totalmente ajeno a todo ello, y tenía intención de continuar justo así.

Luego de llegar durante la madrugada del día primero, no había salido a la calle, ni siquiera a echar un vistazo. En esos días los asuntos de negocios eran realmente reducidos. En realidad, el único gran movimiento en esos momentos era la venta al tal Makoto Shishio. Aunque había participado activamente durante las negociaciones iniciales con su hombre de confianza, el señor Sadojima, más que nada por el hecho de ser japonés y también por sus propios intereses personales en ese asunto, en esos momentos ya sólo quedaba hacerle entrega de lo que había comprado, y Hei-shin parecía bastante feliz de encargarse de ello. Por lo tanto, él no tenía en esos momentos ningún asunto que requiriera de su intervención directa, y podía enfocarse en lo que más le interesaba en esos momentos: levantarse muy temprano, vestirse con su ropa de entrenamiento, y salir al patio con su Watou en mano a _“ponerse a jugar”_ , como Hei-shin bien lo describía.

Por supuesto que en no era en realidad jugar. Se trataba de un movimiento que llevaba meses ideando y practicando, desde aquella noche en que se enfrentó a Amakusa. Tenía muy claro en su cabeza lo que quería lograr y de qué forma, pero tenía problemas para que su mente y cuerpo coordinaran, y éste último lograra moverse de la forma y velocidad correcta. Debía de ser perfecto en todo aspecto; el menor centímetro de diferencia y sería inútil. Antes de la noche de año nuevo, sentía que iba por buen camino, y que estaba a punto de lograrlo; por ello tenía tanta prisa de irse de la cena del Feng Long directo y sin escala a su casa. Claro, eso no había resultado como lo esperaba… Y quizás era el origen de su problema actual…

Aunque antes de ese día sentía que iba a mejorando, justo al día siguiente, e incluso aún en ese momento justo, se sentía tan perdido como el primer día. Nada salía bien: los movimientos no eran los correctos, la velocidad era o muy lenta o muy rápida. Su espada no lograba dar el giro completo que necesitaba en el contraataque, no lograba agacharse en el momento justo… Nada, absolutamente nada en su movimiento le salía bien.

El albino se encontraba realmente frustrado, y cada intento no hacía más que frustrarlo aún más de lo que ya estaba. Esos días había estado de un humor realmente pésimo, incluso más que de costumbre. Las sirvientas de la casa procuraban con cualquier medio evitar colocarse en su camino, pero al final era algo que no se podía evitar por completo…

A media mañana llamaron a la puerta, y Lissie fue a atender rápidamente. Al abrir, se encontró con Jiang.

\- Hola, pequeña Lissie. – Saludó con un tono astuto el hombre alto de larga trenza, y sin esperar ser invitado se abrió pasó para ingresar al lugar. – Vengo a ver al Maestro Enishi.

\- ¿Ahora mismo? – Exclamó nerviosa, e incluso algo asustada. – No creo que sea buen momento… Está entrenando en el patio… Y no creo que quiera ser… Molestado…

Jiang miró de reojo a la pequeña chica, temblando como ardilla asustada. Le pareció algo tierno, y también un poco patético de ver, que inevitablemente le provocaba gracia.

\- Estoy seguro que hará una excepción conmigo. Vengo a cumplir un encargo que él personalmente me encomendó con mucha firmeza.

\- E… Está bien… Bueno, ya sabe en dónde está, entonces…

Se disponía en ese momento a retirarse, al otro lado de la casa si era necesario. Pero entonces el hombre la tomó con fuerza del hombro para detener cualquier posible intento de _“huir”_.

\- De hecho, creo que como buena sirvienta, debes de escoltarme y anunciarme con el maestro.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – Respondió alarmada por tal petición.

\- Es tu trabajo, ¿o no? Además, si está de tan mal humor como tu cara me lo dice, será mejor que seas tú la primera en acercársele.

El último comentario lo había hecho con un marcado y nada disimulado tono de broma, que Lissie en realidad no estaba muy segura de qué tan sincero era en realidad. Pero algo era cierto: era su trabajo, y tenía que cumplirlo… Aunque le costará el cuello. Suspiró resignada, y entonces comenzó a caminar en dirección al patio, seguida por detrás por el recién llegado.

Tal y como había dicho, Enishi se encontraba el patio, practicando el mismo movimiento: pierna derecha al frente, torso agachado, movimiento circular de la espada de abajo hacia arriba. A los ojos de Lissie, que poco o nada sabía del manejo de espadas, sus movimientos siempre se veían iguales; incluso alguien con algún conocimiento mediano del tema, opinaría lo mismo. Sólo alguien realmente hábil, y realmente conocedor podría detectar las pequeñas diferencias, pero incluso así no entenderían del todo bien porque estaba intentando un movimiento tan extraño.

Lissie se acercó con pasos tímidos hacia su amo, pero no demasiado. Manteniéndose a una distancia que consideraba segura, sólo entonces habló.

\- Maestro… El señor… - Llegó a murmurar, justo en el momento en el que terminaba una de sus repeticiones.

\- ¡¡Malita sea!! – Gritó el albino con fuerza, chocando su pie contra el suelo. – ¡¿No ves que intento concentrarme, Lissie?! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!

\- ¡Ah! – Exclamó casi aterrada, cayendo de sentón al suelo, y protegiéndose cómo le era posible con sus brazos, como si esperara algún golpe, pese a que en realidad sólo habían sido gritos. – ¡Lo siento!, ¡El señor Jiang insistió en molestarlo! ¡Yo no quería!

Rápidamente el mafioso se giró, echándole un vistazo a Lissie, y luego al hombre que permanecía varios pasos detrás de ella. Jiang se sobresaltó, un poco asustado, al ver los ojos de su jefe tan llenos de ira, y encima de todo puestos directamente en él.

 - Buenos días, Maestro. – Saludó un tanto nervioso. – Puedo volver más tarde si…

Enishi permaneció en silencio viéndolo fijamente por un largo rato. Luego, agitó un poco su espada en al aire con velocidad para al final apoyarla contra su hombro derecho.

\- Déjanos solos, Lissie. – Ordenó con firmeza; la sirvienta no necesitó más instrucciones adicionales para obedecer.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí, maestro!

Se dio la media vuelta y se apresuró al interior de la casa. Jiang, por su parte, parecía un poco nervioso de quedarse a solas con Enishi.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Jiang? – Le soltó directo y sin rodeos.

\- Sí, yo…. Sólo le tengo una novedad sobre lo que me pidió investigar, y creí que sería importante que lo supiera pronto. – Se aclaró un poco su garganta, intentando desaparecer de ella cualquier rastro de duda. – Parece que sus amigos cristianos reservaron tres pasajes para un barco a Hong Kong, para hoy en la tarde.

Enishi se estremeció de asombro al escucharlo.

\- ¿Hoy?

\- Sí, así es. Todo indica que hoy mismo se van…

El albino se viró hacia otro lado, notoriamente pensativo. Antes parecía que absolutamente nada lo sacaría de ese estado de ánimo imperioso que tenía, pero esa noticia parecía haberlo hecho tan efectivamente como un balde de agua fría.

\- ¿Desea que… hagamos algo al respecto? – Le cuestionó Jiang con suma cautela

Enishi calló. Sabía exactamente a lo que se refería con esa pregunta, y tenía bastante fundamento el que la hiciera. Después de todo, él mismo le había solicitado que secuestrara a Magdalia el octubre pasado antes de que se fueran. Pero la situación era totalmente distinta a aquel entonces, y ya no tenía motivo alguno parar ordenarle hacer eso… ¿o sí?

No, claro que no. Ya lo había dicho antes: no tenía ni un sólo interés en los hermanitos Amakusa, sobre todo en ella…

\- No, déjalo así. – Le respondió con un tono más tranquilo. – Puedes irte. Gracias por tu ayuda.

Jiang suspiró aliviado al escuchar que ya se encontraba más en calma.

\- Cuando guste, Maestro. – Comentó justo antes de irse, haciendo una profunda reverencia hacia el frente.

Se giró sobre sí mismo, y se dirigió de nuevo a adentro de la casa. Cuando iba por el pasillo hacia la entrada principal, se cruzó con ni más ni menos que Hei-shin, y dos de sus inconfundibles enormes guardaespaldas.

\- Maestro Hei-shin, buenos días. – Lo saludó haciéndose a un lado para que pasará, y agachado su cabeza con sumo respeto. Él y sus hombres siguieron de largo sin darle mayor importancia a su presencia, pero eso no lo molestó; no era que realmente esperara algún otro tipo de reacción.

Al parecer Hei-shin no ocupó que alguna de las sirvientas lo guiara y anunciara como Jiang lo había solicitado, ya que de hecho se dirigía al mismo sitio del que él venía. Cuando llegó al patio, Enishi estaba de pie con su espada en mano, pero no estaba haciendo el mismo movimiento de hace unos momentos. Simplemente estaba de pie, mirando al frente, pensativo.

\- Vaya sorpresa. – Comentó el Número Dos del Feng Long con fuerza para que lo escuchara. – Sabía que si venía te encontraría aquí. Pero esperaba verte jugando con tu misterioso movimiento de espada, no parado a la mitad del patio como enajenado.  

Enishi lo miró sobre su hombro, y soltó un pequeño gruñido de molestia ante su presencia. No quería más visitas esa mañana, especialmente si se trataba de esa visita.

\- No estoy de humor para esto, Hei-shin.

\- Esa no es novedad. – Comentó el hombre de negro con un tono astuto, y entonces se bajó del pasillo exterior para colocar sus pies en el pasto. – Sólo vine a informarte en persona que, durante la madrugada, las armas y el Rengoku del señor Shishio se pusieron en marcha hacia Japón. Ya debe estar cerca de arribar al punto de encuentro.

\- Pensé que irías tú en persona.

\- Lo pensé, pero decidí que tenías razón. Son días de fiesta, y no hace daño delegar de vez en cuando, ¿no?

Delegar, claro; no había ni una sola persona en Shanghái que pudiera creerse que esas palabras habían salido de la boca de Wu Hei-shin. Aunque realmente había estado un tanto extraño últimamente, empezando por el pésimo humor que tenía durante la comida de año nuevo. De hecho, si su memoria no le fallaba, había estado de un ánimo muy similar hace algunos meses, en la fiesta que había dado Hong-lian; la misma fiesta a la que asistieron Shougo Amakusa y su hermana…

Enishi soltó una maldición en su cabeza, quizás a sí mismo, por idear de esa forma los pensamientos.

\- Además, escuché que no has salido de tu casa en los últimos tres días, y tenía curiosidad del motivo. – Añadió Hei-shin a su explicación. – El maestro Hong-lian bromeó diciendo que de seguro tenías a una chica aquí, pero yo lo veía poco probable. Cómo dije, suponía que si venía te encontraría aquí en tu patio, practicando el mismo movimiento con tu espada. Tal parece que tuve razón a medias.

De hecho, tuvo razón por completo. De haber llegado algunos minutos antes, quizás lo hubiera viso haciendo precisamente ese movimiento al que hacía referencia. Pero no le daría la satisfacción de saberlo por absolutamente nada.

\- En fin. Supongo que no te interesará salir y tomar algo, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Desde cuándo te interesa salir de manera amistosa conmigo? – Masculló con dureza, mirándolo de reojo.

\- Desde nunca. – Contestó encogiéndose de hombro. – Así que, mejor me retiro para que sigas… Divirtiéndote.

Enishi casi suspiró con satisfacción cuando al fin se dispuso a irse. No entendía en lo más mínimo a qué se debió esa visita en realidad; ¿acaso habían hecho una apuesta a sus expensas o algo así? Daba igual. Ya tenía suficientes distracciones con Jiang y sus malas noticias, como para que ahora llegará Hei-shin nomás a perder el tiempo.

¿Malas noticias? ¿Así era como las veía…?

\- Por cierto, qué extraño verte sin tus lentes oscuros, para variar. – Escuchó que Hei-shin soltaba al aire totalmente al azar justo antes de ingresar a la casa

Enishi se incorporó rápidamente y se giró hacia él

\- ¿Qué dijiste?

Hei-shin se detuvo unos momentos en el arco de la puerta, y se viró de nuevo a él al escuchar su pregunta.

\- Tus lentes oscuros. – Repitió. – Si te soy honesto, pareces aún más loco de lo que realmente eres cuando siempre los traes puestos, incluso de noche. Nos vemos.

Sin más se retiró.

Enishi aceró su mano a su rostro, palpándola con mucho cuidado; en efecto no traía sus siempre distintivos lentes oscuros. No era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes; simplemente no había reparado mucho en ello, hasta ese momento… No desde…

De pronto, clavó su Watou en la tierra, y se dirigió rápidamente al interior de la mansión, aunque su destino era de hecho a puerta de entrada. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de arreglarse o cambiarse de ropa; no quería darle a Xung-Liang ni un segundo de ventaja para descubrir que estaba saliendo sin él. No tenía deseos de tenerlo respirándole en la nuca como siempre; no esa vez.

\- - - -

Magdalia se encontraba empacando en su habitación de la posada en la que se quedaban. Su hermano le había informado apenas esa misma mañana que iban a salir a Hong Kong, pero tampoco le fue muy sorpresivo; de cierta forma ya veía venir inminente su partida. No hubo queja, ni dudas, ni preguntas adicionales. Sólo un _“está bien”_ , y encargarse de prepararlo todo para estar lista.

La verdad era que irse le causaba una mezcla extraña de sentimientos: alivio, pero también un poco de preocupación. Su hermano había dicho que ya habían terminado su labor en ese sitio, y que ya no tenían ningún tema pendiente que los detuviera más días ahí; aunque lo había dicho de una forma en la que parecía intentar darle a entender que él pensaba que ella sí tenía uno… Y en realidad no estaba del todo errado. Quizás no quería darle el gusto de darle la razón, y por ello prefirió simplemente acatar la decisión tomada y no decir más.

El empacar no le tomó mucho, ya que en realidad no habían traído muchas cosas con ellos. Para la media mañana, ya tenía su equipaje listo sobre su cama, y en esos momentos lo único que hacía era estar sentada frente a la ventana y ver hacia el mar. El cielo estaba casi completamente despejado; sólo unas cuantas nubes flotaban en el aire. Todo estaba relativamente calmado, considerando que todos esos días eran de fiesta en ese sitio; aunque claro, era apenas de mañana, y la fiesta en realidad comenzaba en la noche.

Apoyó sus brazos en el marco de ventana, y recostó un poco su rostro sobre estos. Soltó un agudo suspiro, y siguió mirando por la ventana. Pensaba en su cabeza que la imagen que estaba formando en esos momentos, rozaba en el estereotipo, como si posara para alguna pintura al óleo. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba suspirando por una dolencia interna que la aquejaba. Si fuera así, ¿cuál sería esa? ¿Depresión? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Carencia de algo? ¿Tristeza por la pronta partida? Ninguno de esos sentimientos debería de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle tanta molestia. Pero así era.

Habían pasado tres días dese la Víspera de Año Nuevo. La conversación que había tenido en la capilla, rara vez había abandonado su cabeza, así como la persona con la que la había tenido. Se preguntaba a sí misma si acaso había hecho algo incorrecto, si quizás había ido demasiado lejos. Quizás no debió de haber presionado tanto… ¿Pero realmente lo había hecho? Tal vez no tanto como presionar, pero quizás se permitió sin saberlo abrir de más la puerta para que ocurriera lo que ocurrió.

No, no tenía por qué echarse la culpa. Todo eso había sido obra de él; ella sólo intentaba ayudarle, ser una buena… ¿Amiga? Esa palabra le causó algo de molestia; ¿podía aun considerarlos como tal aun después de lo que había ocurrido? De hecho, ¿en verdad lo eran antes de eso?

Bajó su mirada hacia la calle frente a la fachada del edificio. No había muchas personas pasando en esos momentos; ella contó cinco en los minutos que estuvo observando, además de un carruaje. La sexta persona en aparecer en su rango de visión, sin embargo, sí que llamó considerablemente su atención. Éste individuo se aproximaba con pasos cautelosos hacia la posada, vistiendo sólo una camiseta negra sin mangas, que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos marcados, y unos pantalones anaranjados. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue sin duda… Sus cabellos blancos tupidos.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó en voz baja como reacción inicial.

No creía posible que su primera impresión hubiera sido cierta, por lo que tuvo que echar un segundo vistazo. No fue hasta que ese individuo se detuvo frente a la posada, y alzó su mirada, cruzándose prácticamente accidentalmente con la suya, que supo de inmediato que en efecto era quien había pensado. La castaña se paró rápidamente, apoyando sus manos en el marco de la ventana. Ese hombre de cabellos blancos parecía haberla reconocido igual, y miraba en su dirección notoriamente asombrado.

Magdalia rápidamente cerró las cortinas de la ventana, prácticamente por un mero reflejo. Se quedó un rato a oscuras, aún con sus manos en las cortinas e intentando meditar en qué era lo que debía de hacer a continuación. Pero lo cierto era que no tenía mucho tiempo, ni tampoco muchas opciones. Algo resignada, pero no por ello feliz, salió de su cuarto y corrió escalera abajo, apurándose a llegar antes de que su hermano se percatara de la presencia de ese individuo. Aunque aquella noche le había dicho que estaba segura que su hermano ya no guardaba ninguna mala opinión de su persona… Lo cierto era que no estaba segura de hasta qué punto podría tolerarle sus extraños y repentinos arrebatos. Ni siquiera le había dicho nada, ni a favor ni en contra, de la invitación que le había hecho para cenar con ellos esa noche, pero era claro por su expresión que no era algo que le provocara mucha alegría…

Mientras bajaba, se preguntaba a sí misma qué hacía en ese lugar. Para empezar, ¿cómo supo dónde buscarla? Su hermano había insistido mucho en no quedarse en la misma posada de la vez anterior, pues era evidente para él que su secuestro sólo podría haberse llevado acabo con la complicidad del dueño de dicha posada. Aun así, también era obvio que con el suficiente interés, y considerando el poder que tenía en esa ciudad, si se lo proponía sería cuestión de tiempo para que diera con el lugar exacto en el que se hospedaba. Sólo tenía que darle la orden a alguno de sus hombres, y le tendrían el dato en un chasquido de dedos; después de todo, tampoco era precisamente un gran secreto.

Y en segundo, ¿cuál era el propósito de tan repentina visita? Y justamente ese día, que es en el que se irán de Shanghái… Las opciones volaban una tras otra en su cabeza, y no todas le parecían del todo buenas. Ese sujeto era realmente impredecible; si no le había quedado claro antes… Lo que pasó esa noche terminó por hacerlo sin duda…

Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente al recordar aquello. Una mujer decente y cristiana como ella no debería de tener ese tipo de reacciones ante un acto como ese. Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía ir en contra de todo ello y hacer lo que le placía. Sencillamente fue algo que no debió ser, ni tampoco debería de estar pensando en ello… Pero era mucho más fácil decirlo que realmente hacerlo; en especial si el culpable se aparecía de esa forma tan repentina ante ella.

Al bajar hasta el vestíbulo de la posada, se detuvo unos momentos para recuperar el aliento. Sólo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de lo apresurada que había bajado las escaleras, y como ello había acelerado su respiración. ¿Había sido su reacción quizás algo exagerada? Una vez más recuperada, alzó su mirada, esperando ver al albino ahí mismo, pero no había rastro alguno. Caminó cautelosamente a la entrada del establecimiento, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas. No tuvo que poner un pie afuera, antes de visualizar su posición: se encontraba con su espalda apoyada contra la pared de la fachada, justo a la derecha de la puerta.

Se tomó sólo un segundo más para aspirar con fuerza, terminar de serenarse, y entonces animarse a salir…

\- ¿Enishi? – Cuestionó en voz baja, parándose en la puerta y asomándose mejor para verlo.

\- Hola. – La saludó el mafioso, apenas mirándola por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Enishi separó su espalda de la pared, y entonces dio un par de pasos hasta colocarse delante de ella, aunque a una distancia adecuada, como si temiera que apenas el menor paso de más pudiera perturbarla… y quizás no estaba tan errado.

\- Escuché que se irán de Shanghái esta tarde.

\- Oh. – Exclamó Magdalia con sorpresa, aunque en realidad tampoco era tanta. – ¿Y en dónde escuchaste eso?

\- ¿Acaso importa?

\- No, en realidad…

Se hizo de pronto un denso e incómodo silencio entre ambos. Enishi no la había volteado a ver directamente ni una sola vez; de hecho miraba hacia otro lado, o al suelo con insistencia, como si temiera posar sus ojos en ella. ¿Acaso sentía… vergüenza? Cualquier hubiera dicho hasta ese momento, que era un sentimiento que le era imposible de sentir.

\- No vendrás a secuestrarme de nuevo para que no nos vayamos, ¿o sí? – Comentó la cristiana de nuevo, con un ligero tono de broma, al que Enishi contestó rápidamente con brusquedad.

\- No, nada de eso… Sólo vine por mis lentes oscuros.

Magdalia parpadeó un par de veces, sin entender.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Mis lentes oscuros. Me los quitaste aquella noche y te los quedaste.

La ojos verdes tuvo que hacer un poco de memoria. Recordaba muchas cosas de esa noche, pero definitivamente algunas habían tomado más importancia que otras en su cabeza. Pero al final logró recordar a qué se refería.

\- Tienes razón, ya lo había olvidado. – Señaló con seriedad, al tiempo que se giraba de regreso a la posada. – No tardo.

Sin más, ingresó de nuevo y se dirigió a las escaleras. En cuanto le dio la espalda, Enishi hizo el ademán de querer detenerla, o decirle algo más. Sin embargo, no salió nada de sus labios, y la joven se alejó de su vista.

El albino se quedó esperando plácidamente en su lugar. Unos cuantos minutos después, Magdalia regresó con el par de anteojos en cuestión entre sus manos.

\- Aquí tienes. – Le indicó al tiempo que se los extendía para que los tomara. Sin embargo, eso involucraba acercársele más.

Dio uno… dos… tres… hasta cuatro pasos hacia ella. Con cada uno, Magdalia intentaba demostrar seguridad, pero por dentro su corazón se agitaba demasiado. Enishi se quedó aun así a una distancia prudente, y extendió entonces su mano para tomar los anteojos. El sólo hecho de que la yema de sus dedos apenas y rozara un poco la piel de su palma, fue suficiente para provocar una reacción adversa en Magdalia, y hacerla retroceder rápidamente, nerviosa.

Enishi no dijo nada ante esa nada disimulada reacción. Simplemente abrió los brazos de los anteojos, y se los colocó con cuidado en su rostro, ocultando sus ojos. Eso lo hizo sentir relativamente más tranquilo de pronto.

\- No creí que fueras a venir hasta aquí sólo por ellos. – Comentó la cristiana en voz baja. – Cualquiera diría que alguien como tú debía de tener cientos iguales, o al menos el dinero para comprar nuevos.

\- Sí, tal vez… - Murmuró escuetamente. – Pero también quería…

Sus palabras se cortaron. Bajó de nuevo su mirada al suelo unos momentos.

\- Escucha, sobre lo que pasó esa noche…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Magdalia alzó su mano hacia él de golpe, indicándole con ese sencillo acto que parara, y no dijera ni una sola palabra más. Miró por encima de su hombro con cautela. Se tomó entonces la libertad de tomar las perillas de la posada y cerrar ambas puertas.

\- Si te parece bien… Quisiera no hablar de eso ahora… - Le indicó en voz baja, comenzando a caminar hacia un lado para quitarse de enfrente de la posada, esperando que Enishi la siguiera. – Si mi hermano o Shouzo lo escucharan… Bueno, preferiría no arriesgarme…

\- Entiendo. – Comentó el albino, andando unos pasos detrás de ella. – Sólo creo que tengo que disculparme…

Magdalia lo miró algo sorprendida. ¿Disculparse? Bien, sí, ciertamente eso había sido algo por lo que muchos tendrían el deber de disculparse. Pero… ella no estaba del todo segura si era justo aceptar dicha disculpa, ya que era como dar por hecho de que todo había sido su culpa, y eso no lo podía afirmar con toda seguridad.

\- No hay de qué disculparse. – Le respondió de pronto, tomando desprevenido al mafioso. – Escucha, lamento la forma en la que reaccioné luego de eso, alejándome y luego intentando evitarte. Estaba confundida, y no sabía cómo actuar. Pero ahora, ya más calmada, entiendo que fue un momento lleno de sentimientos encontrados para ti, y no podías controlar del todo tus acciones. Después de todo ya he visto como ese tema te pone… En parte prefiero que haya sido eso, y no otro disparo.

El último comentario lo acompañó un singular tono de humor, quizás para aligerar el ambiente. De cierta forma parecía haber tenido resultado, pues una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Enishi, aunque se volteó discretamente a otro lado, quizás en un intento de disimularlo.

\- Entonces… ¿Piensas que fue eso? – Murmuró el albino en voz baja. – ¿Qué fue… una reacción involuntaria… casi como ese disparo en el restaurante?

\- Es lo más seguro. – Recalcó Magdalia, aunque inmediatamente después calló, observando al hombre ante ella con detenimiento – ¿O no?

Esa simple y sencilla pregunta pareció haber causado un pequeño sobresalto en Enishi. Sí, era lo más seguro… No, más bien era la única opción posible, ya que las alternativas a ello eran sencillamente inverosímiles. Debió haber sido otro de esos ataques de _“locura”_ , por llamarlos de alguna forma, que siempre le provocaba hablar aunque fuera indirectamente del asunto de su hermana. Otra simple reacción incontrolable y no razonada… Eso debía de ser…

Pero, aun así, una parte de él prefería no responderle, prefería mejor dejar esa pregunta, que era más un requisito o una forma de hablar que una pregunta real, en el aire. ¿Para qué?, en realidad no estaba seguro. En su lugar, prefirió al parecer pasar de inmediato y sin aviso a otra cosa.

\- Así que, ¿irán a otros puertos a buscar más apoyo entre la gente? – Comentó de pronto aún sin mirarla.

Magdalia pareció extrañarse un poco por la pregunta ten repentina, y que poco o nada tenía que ver con lo que halaban. En parte sintió un poco de alivio de no seguir hablando de ese tema tan incómodo, pero en parte también sentía que dejarlo de esa forma no le daba una conclusión satisfactoria.

\- Así es. – Contestó con calma. – Después de todo, tenemos aún mucho trabajo que hacer antes de volver a casa.

\- Entiendo. Y… - Calló unos instantes, para luego, lentamente volverse hacia ella de lleno. Sus lentes se habían bajado un poco y la castaña lograba verlos escasamente por el arco de estos, y entre sus mechones blancos. Había algo extraño en ellos. Se veían apagados, y notoriamente ausentes. – ¿Crees que vuelvan a Shanghái… otra vez?

La cristiana meditó unos instantes sobre la pregunta que le acababan de hacer. La respuesta en realidad no era muy complicada, pero era más la forma de decirlo lo que le preocupaba.

\- No, la verdad no lo creo. – Pronunció luego de un rato, acomodándose un mechón de cabello con sus dedos. – No pronto, al menos. La verdad es que mi hermano y yo… ya tenemos más negocios aquí.

Por supuesto, tenía sentido. La pregunta por sí sola era necia y sobrada. ¿Por qué habrían de volver otra vez a ese puerto? Era obvio que tenían cosas mucho más importantes que hacer en otros sitios; una revolución y la independencia de todo un territorio no se lograría por sí solos…

\- Supongo entonces… que esto es un adiós.

\- ¿Un adiós? – Repitió ella como un pequeño susurro.

¿Lo era? ¿Era un adiós? Era lógico decirlo, y el dudarlo parecía tonto. Se irían de ahí a Hong Kong, luego a Hankou, de ahí a Canton, Nanjing… Luego de regreso a Shimabara, y de ahí… Era desconocido lo que ocurriría en los meses posteriores a ello. Y ella misma lo había dicho; era más que probable que no fueran a volver a ese lugar otra vez pronto. ¿Sería esa en verdad la última vez que se verían? Luego de todo lo que había compartido con ella la Víspera de Año Nuevo, e incluso con su inesperado final, ¿se iría y dejaría todo así? ¿Así era como pasaría todo?

Sí, así tendría que ser…

¿Y qué alternativa tenía? ¿Quedarse?, ¿para qué haría una cosa como esa?, ¿de qué serviría hacerlo? Tenían un movimiento que dirigir, y hasta su último aliento debía apoyar a su hermano en ello, encargarse de que todo lo que habían soñado y planeado juntos se hiciera realidad. Esa era su misión, ese era su fin… ¿No le había dicho justamente esa misma noche que ese era su único propósito y por el que vivía? Y esa era la verdad. ¿Para qué dudar? ¿Para qué hacerse esas preguntas a sí misma? ¿Por qué considerar siquiera las opciones…? No había opciones, así de sencillo.

Pero, aun así… Aun a pesar de todo ello…

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, cómo un tic de intentar controlar algún sentimiento angustioso que comenzaba a invadirla. Debía serenarse, mantener su semblante y su porte. No podía permitirse que él, ni nadie, vieran por fuera lo que tanto le perturbaba por dentro. Esos sentimientos eran impropios de ella, impropios de cualquier mujer decente y cristiana. Además del sencillo hecho de que no tenían sentido ni justificación… Era sencillamente una _“locura”_ …

\- Oye, no hay porqué pensar de esa forma. – Comentó de pronto, sonriendo ampliamente e intentando transmitirle la mayor seguridad y entusiasmo que le era posible. – Escucha, cuando te dije esa noche que ya no tenías por qué seguir solo, y que quería ser tu amiga… Lo decía enserio, y sé que tú también hablabas enserio en todo lo que me dijiste. Así que si los dos mantenemos esas palabras, sé que nos volveremos a ver. ¿Qué tal si…? – Calló unos momentos, replanteándose si era buena idea lo que estaba por sugerir, pero no tardó mucho en decirse a sí misma que en efecto, así era. – ¿Por qué… no vienes tú a Shimabara a visitarme, para variar?

Enishi pareció confundido. ¿Hablaba enserio? ¿Lo estaba invitando a ir a Shimabara? ¿A esa Shimabara de la que tanto había hablado y a la que se refería como que sería su Paraíso en la Tierra? ¿Estaba invitándolo… a él… a ir hasta ahí sólo para visitarla?

\- ¿A Shimabara? – Repitió con algo de duda. – ¿Le permitirán la entrada a su Tierra Sagrada a un maleante como yo?

Magdalia rio un poco ante su pregunta.

\- Puedo hacer una excepción. – Le comentó con un tono ligero; de nuevo, el albino no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Entonces, quizás lo consideraré.

Sin proponérselo, ambos volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Pero ya no era un silencio incómodo. En cambio, ambos miraban al otro, quizás meditando en lo que esa corta conversación significaba, o qué era lo que le dejaba a cada uno. Pensaban quizás en qué pasaría después, qué cosas habría que pensar o decidir. Pero sobre todas las cosas, miraban al otro en un intento de memorizar cuál era su expresión en esos momentos…

\- Creo que tengo que irme. – Comentó Enishi de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

\- Claro, sí. – Respondió ella a su vez, reaccionando. – Yo debo seguir preparándome para nuestro viaje… Así que… - Algo tímida, dio un paso hacia él y le extendió su mano a modo de saludo. – ¿Nos vemos en otra ocasión?

Enishi contempló sólo unos momentos la mano que Magdalia le ofrecía. Pareció dudar, pero al final él mismo dio un paso hacia ella y extendió su propia mano, dándole un pequeño apretón, apenas lo suficiente para rodear su pequeña y delgada mano con sus dedos, y poder sentir el calor que su piel emanaba.

A diferencia del pequeño contacto anterior que la había hecho retroceder casi asustada, ese apretón no pareció tener ninguna mala reacción de ella. De hecho, se sentía como todo lo contrario…

\- Hasta luego, Magdalia…

\- Sayo. – Pronunció de golpe la cristiana, sin darle tiempo siquiera de terminar de hablar. – Mi nombre es Sayo. Pero ya lo sabías, ¿o no?

Enishi en efecto tenía el recuerdo de que ese era el nombre con que su hermano la había llamado aquella noche de octubre: _Sayo_ , su nombre japonés, su verdadero nombre. Habría asumido que era algo reservado únicamente para su familia, o para este caso únicamente su hermano… ¿O quizás era más bien _Magdalia_ el que estaba reservado para sus seguidores?

\- Puedes llamarme con ese nombre con toda confianza.

\- De acuerdo… Sayo…

De nuevo un instante de silencio, en el que ambos se miraron el uno al otro, con pequeñas sonrisas adornando sus labios.

Enishi se giró y comenzó a caminar por la calle. Sayo ingresó de nuevo a la posada, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sin embargo, en lugar de subir las escaleras de regreso a su cuarto, se quedó unos instantes en ese sitio, recargándose contra la pared, como si se sintiera cansada y ocupara apoyarse en algo. Llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, y sintió como su corazón se agitaba violentamente.

Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. Una mujer decente y cristiana…

Se detuvo unos momentos, cortando su propio pensamiento. ¿Exactamente qué era lo que una mujer decente y cristiana no debía de sentir o pensar? ¿Qué era eso que se impedía a sí misma admitir y por qué? ¿Era tan horrible la posibilidad? ¿Era tan horrible para ella pensar siquiera que en efecto… ese hombre podría haber causado tal sentimiento en ella?

Sacudió su cabeza con rapidez, intentando hacer que todas esas ideas se disiparan de su cabeza. No importaba si la posibilidad era horrible o no. La única verdad irrefutable de todo ello, era que ella tenía un sólo propósito en ese momento, y no tenían nada que ver ni con Shanghái ni con Yukishiro Enishi. Dicho propósito estaba en Shimabara y a lado de su hermano.

Respiró profundamente una última vez, y entonces caminó tranquilamente hacia las escaleras.

Pasarían varios meses de nuevo, antes de sus caminos se volvieran a cruzar. Pero en todo ese tiempo, y pese a todo lo que cada uno viviría por separado, ninguno dejaría que esos profundos, e incluso un poco perturbadores pensamientos, se apartaran de ellos...

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 22**

_La primavera poco a poco está llegando a su fin. La confusión y la duda que yacen en el interior de Enishi se hacen más y más grandes conforme pasan los meses, y por más que lo intenta, no puede sacar de su cabeza a esa persona. ¿Qué decisión tomará? ¿Se podrá permitir aceptar lo que siente…?_  

**Capítulo 23. A Shimabara…**

 

**Notas del Autor:**

_Pasé de un año sin publicar nada de esta historia a subir cuatro capítulos; eso debe significar algo. Pero bueno, en el próximo capítulo daremos un salto en el tiempo, a un punto muy importante en la historia de esta serie, y creo que todos sabrán cuál será. Nos vemos en la próxima._


	23. Capítulo 23. A Shimabara...

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**El Tigre y El Dragón**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 23  
_ ** **_A Shimabara…_ **

 

**Shanghái, China  
** **19 de Julio de 1878 (4575 del Calendario Chino)**

Era de mañana, una calurosa mañana de julio, aún inicios del verano. El ir y venir del puerto había sido realmente agitado durante toda esa semana. La gente en general se sentía estresada, como si algo se estuviera preparando, cómo si algo estuviera por ocurrir. Todos lo sentían, pero nadie sabía qué era. Tal vez no era nada, o tal vez era algo grande; sólo el tiempo lo diría, ¿o no?

Yukishiro Enishi se encontraba desde muy temprano, sentado en una de las salas privadas de su mansión, en las que normalmente atendía a sus clientes e invitados; mas en esa ocasión, se encontraba totalmente solo. La puerta estaba cerrada, al igual que las cortinas, y el candelabro del techo apagado. La única luz que lo alumbraba, era una sencilla lámpara de aceite que estaba localizada en la pequeña mesilla a su lado. Pero esa parecía ser la cantidad de luz que necesitaba, justo la que requería en esos momentos. No llevaba sus casi siempre eternos lentes oscuros; estos en su lugar, reposaban sobre la mesilla, justo al lado de la lámpara de aceite. Estaba totalmente recargado contra el alto respaldo de su silla, y miraba fijamente y con gran detenimiento la otra silla de la sala, como si hubiera alguna otra persona en esos momentos en ella, y ésta le estuviera contando con sumo detalle una muy importante historia. Sin embargo, lo que había en dicha silla, apoyada en el asiento y contra el respaldo… Era su _Watou_ , su arma predilecta, enfundada y colocada ahí como si se tratara de un invitado.

Apenas alumbrada por la escasa luz anaranjada de la lámpara, Enishi miraba con detenimiento el arma dentro de su vaina, con tanta fascinación como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. Su expresión era totalmente carente de emoción alguna. Parecía pensativo, muy, muy pensativo… Algunos dirían que incluso parecía preocupado, agotado; pero esos eran dos estados que no eran para nada propios del joven líder del Feng Long… ¿o no? ¿Era posible que esa persona de apariencia siempre serena y calmada, pudiera llegar a preocuparse hasta ese grado? ¿Qué podría ser tan grave como para causarle a alguien como él tal molestia?

Algo era seguro; fuera lo que fuera, no era para nada la dichosa reunión que estaba a punto de tener en su misma casa, en quizás cuestión de minutos. Sin embargo, lo que le molestaba, sí tenía de alguna u otra forma relación con lo que se vería en esa reunión, pero eso era algo que sólo él sabía, y de momento era mejor así.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde el Año Nuevo, cinco meses en los que habían ocurrido una gran variedad de cosas: fiestas, reuniones, eventos, ventas, negocios… Pero ninguno de ellos le era ni remotamente interesante o digno de recibir más de unos cuantos segundos de su tiempo o atención. Había estado tan distraído últimamente, y tan ausente de los asuntos del Feng Long, que la mayor parte del tiempo había hecho sólo acto de presencia en las reuniones, aunque su mente divagaba en otro lugar, y en otro tiempo. Por suerte, o quizás por falta de ella para algunos, habían sido unos meses muy tranquilos, y su distracción no había repercutido en los negocios… Al menos no aún.

Nada le importaba ni emocionaba, y sentía que cada día pasaba aún más lento que el anterior; en ocasiones sentía que esos cinco meses se volvían más largos que los once años que llevaba viviendo en Shanghái. Sin embargo, ese estado no sería perpetuo…

Todo comenzó a agitarse justo en la segunda mitad de mayo. Hasta ese momento, los reportes que recibía periódicamente de Japón, sobre todo de ese espía en especial que había colocado muy cerca de su último gran comprador, en su mayoría no tenían nada de especial, nada llamativo, ni nada que fuera merecedor de su emoción. La mayoría sólo indicaban que no había ninguna novedad que comentar, o quizás señalaban sobre un rumor difícil de corroborar. Pero a partir de entonces, dichos reportes comenzaron a tener más, y más… y más datos reveladores.

Al principio seguían siendo meros rumores, comentarios escuchados, datos sin comprobar aún. Cosas que decía la gente o que suponía, movimientos sospechosos dentro del gobierno y la policía. Pero la cantidad de datos que tenían los hacían ser mucho más creíbles que los anteriores. Había algo en ellos, podía sentirlo; eso era lo que estaba esperando.

El tiempo de espera entre un reporte y otro se volvió tortuoso. La maldita distancia hacia que fuera imposible poder estar al tanto de todo, y tenían que pasar días, incluso semanas, antes de poder recibir alguna actualización. Pero fue hasta principios de junio, que recibió al fin lo que tanto había añorado: una confirmación… real, clara, y comprobada…

¿Podía ser cierto? Todo parecía indicar que sí; luego de diez largos años, al fin lo tenía…

Se sintió tan confundido, tan enmarañado en su cabeza con tantos pensamientos. ¿Qué debía de hacer a continuación? ¿Debía de irse directo a ese sitio cuánto antes sin espera? ¿Debía tirar todo a un lado, tomar su espada, subirse al primer barco que consiguiera, y terminar con todo eso de una vez por todas? En verdad sentía enormes y casi incontrolables deseos de hacer justamente eso…

Pero no, no era el momento…

Debía aguardar; debía saber cómo terminaba del todo ese otro asunto antes de hacer su movimiento.

Además, eso no era para lo que se había preparado, eso no era lo que había aguardado todo ese tiempo. Había un plan mucho grande en el que debía concentrarse. Sólo un poco más… Debía aguardar un poco más…

Siguió recibiendo información un par de veces más, y de pronto… Los reportes cesaron de llegar por un tiempo, tal vez por dos semanas o más. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Intentó enterarse por otros medios, pero no había nada; ninguna noticia, ningún rumor, ningún comunicado. Si es que algo pasó, alguien se encargó de encubrirlo por completo.

La impaciencia se apoderó de él. Cortejó varias veces de nuevo la opción de ir y averiguar por su cuenta todo lo que había ocurrido, pero al final siempre desistía. Ir hasta allá sin información, no hubiera servido de nada; podría tirar diez años de preparación a la basura en tan sólo un chasquido de dedos.

La información llegó al final, y la espera había valido la pena, ya que ésta le indicaba muchas más cosas de las que se esperaba. Y aún mejor, aunque una parte de ella eran de cierta forma malas noticias hablando de negocios, la gran mayoría era justo lo que deseaba escuchar. Diez años habían pasado, desde que había dejado Japón casi huyendo… Y ahora ahí estaba, con la información que tanto había deseado obtener, justo en sus manos. Ya prácticamente lo tenía todo resuelto; lo que tanto había esperado y deseado, prácticamente estaba delante de él…

¿Por qué no estaba feliz?

¿Por qué no se sentía emocionado?

¿Por qué se sentía tan… confundido?

Confundido… Ese era ciertamente un sentimiento que sí le era algo ajeno. La confusión era para las personas que no tenían claro su camino y su objetivo; ese no era su caso. Si había algo que tenía, eso era la claridad de lo que deseaba y del camino que seguiría; era prácticamente con lo único que había llegado a ese país siendo apenas un niño. Pero ahora, pareciera que algo más estuviera interfiriendo con ello, algo que no le dejaba concentrarse por completo en lo que deseaba.

¿Pero se trataba de algo? O, quizás, ¿se trataba de… alguien?

Todo esto había comenzado la víspera de año nuevo… No, más bien había comenzado el octubre pasado, pero él no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta esa noche en especial. De ahí en adelante, se había sumido en ese estado, con su mente navegando entre la información que recibía de su espía en Japón, y… ese otro tema.

No había recibido y sabido nada más al respecto desde el día en que se fueron. No volvieron a Shanghái otra vez, pero eso no tenía por qué sorprenderle, ya que lo sabía de antemano. Él tampoco buscó saber más al respecto. No podía darse ese lujo, no podía permitirse desviarse aún más del camino que tanto tiempo le había tomado trazar. Pensó que una vez que tuviera todas las piezas, una vez que tuviera todo lo que requería, esa… _“confusión”_ , se esfumaría de su cabeza, al igual que todas sus distracciones. Pero, estando ya prácticamente a un paso, quizás dos, no lo sentía así. Incluso, se atrevería a decir que iba empeorando…

¿Por qué ahora?, ¿por qué tenía que ocurrir justo en ese momento, en el que se encontraba tan cerca? De nuevo, algunos lo llamarían mala suerte. Otros, jugarreta pesada del destino. Esa persona… Lo llamaría la voluntad de Dios…

La voluntad de Dios; el tan sólo considerarlo lo irritaba enormemente.

Mantuvo la información de lo sucedido sólo para él por largo rato, hasta que decidiera qué era lo que le debía de hacer. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasó, y la posibilidad de que Hei-shin, o algún otro de los líderes, se enterara de ello por su cuenta se hacía cada vez mayor; y si alguno de los viejos se enteraba de ello, o aún peor, de que él ya lo sabía desde hace mucho, su elocuente manera de ser no lo salvaría esa vez. Al final no tuvo más que decirle al subjefe del Feng Long lo que había ocurrido, claro, sin contarle toda la historia completa; sólo lo que requería. Como esperaba, Hei-shin insistió en que debían de decirles a los otros, y él no se negó. Primero Hei-shin quiso investigar por su cuenta un poco para tener toda la información que necesitaba, pero eventualmente llegó el día de compartirlo a los otros… Y era justamente de lo que se trataría la reunión que estaba por tener.

Ya sabía de antemano todo lo que ocurriría; podía ver en su cabeza claramente la reacción de todos: gritos, reclamos, incluso amenazas. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por librarse de ese rato inútil y que nada iba a aportar a nada, con tal de poder quedarse ahí en esa misma habitación, y poder meditar un poco más, intentar recobrar de alguna forma la serenidad y claridad que tanta falta le hacía en esos momentos. Pero lamentablemente no se podía librar tan fácil de eso, como de otras reuniones que igualmente le molestaban. En esa ocasión no quedaba más que dar la cara… Aunque fuera sencillamente para lavarles el cerebro a ese grupo de ancianos que sólo pensaban en el dinero y ganancias una vez más.

Añoraba el día de alejarse de esas personas tan banales y aburridas. Personalmente antes de irse les cortaría la cabeza a los seis, incluido Hei-shin, sino le pareciera un riesgo incensario, y un capricho  que no le traería tanta satisfacción como uno pensaría.

Escuchó como la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió lentamente. En realidad, ya había escuchado con anticipación sus pequeños y tímidos pasos contra el entablado del suelo, y su respiración nerviosa desde que venía por el pasillo; sabía exactamente de quién se trataba, sin necesidad de voltear a verla.

\- Maestro… Enishi… - Murmuró con su vocecilla desde la puerta, la pequeña Lissie.

\- ¿Ya llegaron Hei-shin y los demás? – Soltó el albino con un tono neutro, carente de cualquier tipo de emoción o enojo. Era difícil para Lissie determinar si ese tono debía calmarla, o al contrario preocuparla más.

\- Sí. – Respondió la sirvienta muy despacio. – Lo están esperando en la sala de reuniones principal.

Enishi pasó sus dedos por su rostro, y se talló un poco sus ojos. Tomó a continuación sus anteojos de la mesa, pero no se los colocó hasta que se puso de pie.

\- Ya voy. Diles que me esperen un rato más.

Lissie se inclinó un poco hacia el frente de manera respetuosa, y se retiró del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sólo se quedó ahí por un par de minutos más, antes de apagar la lámpara de aceite y salir por la puerta.

Mientras más pronto empezara, más pronto terminaría.

\- - - -

\- ¿Hundido? – Fue la reacción inmediata de Zhuo, tan sorprendido, que incluso olvidó por completo que estaba encendiendo un puro en esos momentos. – ¿Sin siquiera haber abandonado el puerto? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Se supone que ese barco era más poderoso que cualquier barco en la armada Japonesa. – Añadió Aang inmediatamente después, compartiendo la misma confusión que Zuoh. –  ¿Cómo es que fue hundido y tan fácil?

Las reacciones y preguntas que soltaban los líderes, eran justo y como Enishi había previsto que serían; la exactitud era incluso algo escalofriante.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala de reuniones principal de la Mansión de Enishi, una habitación rectangular totalmente cerrada y privada, con sólo dos puertas de acceso y ni una ventana. Tenía una sala compuesta de dos sillones largos y dos pequeños, una chimenea y una mesa circular para diez personas; en esos momentos los siete se encontraban sentados en la mesa. Sus guardaespaldas y gente de seguridad aguardaban afuera, incluido Xung-Liang, con el fin de poder llevar esa reunión lo más privada posible. Eso último había sido idea de Hei-shin, quien consideraba que ese tema era lo bastante delicado para ameritar dicha medida… Y si se tuviera que juzgar en base a lo que llevaban de ella, quizás no estaba tan errado.

Las expresiones de todos reflejaban una serie reacciones debido a la impactante e inesperada noticia que Hei-shin le acababa de compartir: a principios del mes de junio, el Rengoku, uno de sus barcos insignia que habían vendido al hombre llamado Shishio Makoto de Japón, y entregado apenas el pasado febrero… Había sido hundido, sin siquiera haber dejado el puerto de Osaka; y, aparentemente, sin la intervención de ningún otro barco de guerra…

¿Cómo es que algo así pudo haber pasado?

Zhuo y Hong-lian parecían más que nada impactados. Aang y Chang-ze se veían confundidos. Ming-hu, como era de esperarse, parecía furioso. Hei-shin, el mensajero de las malas noticias en esa ocasión, se veía preocupado y realmente estresado. Enishi… Bien, Enishi en realidad se veía como se le había visto últimamente: distraído y ausente. Había dejado que Hei-shin se encargara por completo del tema, y el hecho de que todos reaccionaran justo como había pensado, no hacía nada de méritos para convencerlo de intervenir.

Se mantendría al margen, hasta que terminaran de procesarlo todo.

\- ¿Los Japoneses tenían algún tipo de arma que desconocíamos? – Cuestionó Hong-lian, en un desesperado intento de encontrarle lógica a todo eso.

\- No… Nuestra información lo que indica, es que… - Hei-shin hizo una pequeña pausa, como si temiera terminar su frase. – Que fue hundido por simples granadas de mano… De gran poder, pero granadas de mano aun así…

Esas palabras no hicieron más que acrecentar las respectivas reacciones de los otros cinco líderes.

\- Debes estar bromeando. – Murmuró Chang-ze con un tono grave y cansino. – ¿Cómo es que pasó algo como esto?

Hei-shin se aclaró su garganta, como si fuera un tic nervioso. Comenzó entonces a pasarle a cada uno una carpeta, con una copia del reporte del análisis que había mandado a realizar. Era bastante técnico, pero aun así intentaron leer lo más importante, con rapidez.

\- Según los técnicos con los que mandamos a hacer una inspección a uno de nuestros Barcos de Guerra en existencia, el diseño de estos al parecer tiene una debilidad estructural importante en el casco de acero, justo en la popa…

\- ¿Una debilidad? – Interrumpió Zhuo, notándosele algo de molestia en su tono.

\- Sí, una debilidad… Al parecer un impacto de la potencia adecuada en el punto adecuado, ocasionaría que toda la estructura del casco se colapsara…

\- No puede ser. – Exclamó Zhuo incrédulo, chocando su palma contra su frente. – ¿Y nunca nadie la detectó?

\- Yo… me temo que no.

La confusión y enojo de los líderes se hacía cada vez mayor, al mismo tiempo que el estrés en el rostro de Hei-shin.

\- No lo entiendo. – Se escuchó que comentaba Aang justo después, lanzando la carpeta con el reporte contra la mesa. – No entiendo casi nada de esto. Pero principalmente no entiendo, si esto ocurrió a principios de junio, ¿por qué nos venimos a enterar hasta ahora?

\- Ah… - Hei-shin balbuceó, notándosele marcada duda en su tono.

Enishi miraba de reojo a Hei-shin, y también al hombre que de cierta forma lo estaba interrogando. La situación se estaba poniendo demasiado tensa; al parecer era el momento inevitable de intervenir.

\- Como bien saben, nuestra red de información en Japón aún no está del todo bien establecida. – Comentó Enishi rápidamente, ates de que eso se convirtiera en un incómodo silencio. Los ojos de todos se posaron con expectativa sobre él. – Además, lo cierto es que el gobierno Meiji se encargó por su cuenta de sepultar este asunto, y que nadie fuera de los que ya lo sabían, se enterara de ello. No hubo noticias en el periódico, ni un comunicado oficial, y todos los involucrados se encuentran ahora muertos, en custodia de la policía o en el mejor de los casos huyendo. Es por ello que la información nos llegó hasta recién. Además, Hei-shin deseaba revisar toda la información y mandar a hacer el análisis, con el fin de tenerles todos los datos posibles.

Los cinco líderes mayores guardaron silencio, y cada uno pareció tomarse su propio tiempo para asimilar la explicación. ¿Tenía sentido?, sí. ¿Le satisfacía por completo?, era difícil esperar que algo en todo ese asunto pudiera de alguna forma _“satisfacerlos”_ tan fácil.

\- Eso es lo que menos importa en estos momentos. – Escucharon como la aguda voz de Ming-hu resonaba, justo después de expulsar por su boca una gran bocanada de humo sobre su cabeza. Luego, se giró directo hacia Hei-shin y lo apuntó con su pipa de manera amenazante, como si estuviera esgrimiendo algún tipo de cuchillo. – Lo que realmente yo quiero saber, es qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Hei-shin.

El hombre de negro se estremeció un poco ante tal cuestionamiento.

\- ¿Disculpe…?

\- Fue justamente Liu-Han, tu padre, quien ordenó la construcción y compra de esos barcos cuando era el líder. – Comentó el anciano con dureza. – Gastamos una maldita fortuna en ellos, ¿y ahora nos vienes a decir que tienen una debilidad que simplemente no habíamos descubierto? Esto es algo imperdonable. Tienes que responder por esto, jovencito…

Si Hei-shin ya estaba de antemano preocupado y nervioso, la inminente amenaza de Ming-hu no hizo más que empeorarlo. Su rostro se puso pálido, y fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- Hei-shin no tiene por qué responder ante las acciones de su padre. – Intervino de pronto la voz de Enishi, llamando de nuevo la atención de todos; sobre todo la atención de Hei-shin, quien pareció notoriamente sorprendido. – Lo que el señor Wu como líder haya decidido hacer, es sólo responsabilidad de él, y de nadie más.

Enishi hizo una pequeña pausa en esos momentos, respiró profundamente como queriendo calmar sus propias ideas, y entonces… sonrió, de manera amplia y despreocupada, de esa forma tan característica en él, pero que últimamente parecía difícil de ver. Y aunque por afuera esa sonrisa parecía sincera… En realidad, era bastante falsa; pero era lo que tenía que hacer para apaciguar todo ese embrollo.

\- Además, no hay porqué perder la compostura por esto. – Les comentó de manera tranquila y serena. – Yo los comprendo, y sé que a todos les preocupa de seguro la imagen que este hecho nos dejaría en el mercado. Pero lo cierto es que el propio Gobierno Meiji nos ha ayudado con ello. Como ya les dije, su fin es mantener todo este asunto en absoluto silencio. No desean que nadie, ni fuera ni dentro de Japón, se entere de lo sucedido. Y aunque alguien pudiera escuchar algún rumor al respecto, nuestra conexión con el Señor Shishio es también secreta. Él murió, al igual que su hombre de confianza con el que estuvimos negociando directamente, por lo que es seguro decir que cualquier persona que pudiera conectarnos con el hecho, ya no está convida. Y cómo el barco, para bien o para mal, fue hundido antes de hacer una aparición pública, nadie lo vio, y por lo tanto nadie puede tampoco ligarlo con nosotros.

De nuevo los líderes parecían pensativos por todo lo que acababan de escuchar, pero… También ligeramente más tranquilos. Hei-shin estaba sorprendido; Enishi se veía tan calmado, y con unas cuantas palabras había logrado captar su atención y apaciguarlos lo suficiente.

Enishi prosiguió.

\- Ya tenemos en estos momentos a los técnicos, encargándose de reparar los Barcos que tenemos a nuestra disposición, y estamos viendo opciones para comprar lotes de un mejor diseño. Así que, por lo pronto, la única acción a realizar es guardar silencio y fingir, al igual que el gobierno Meiji, que esto jamás pasó.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los barcos que ya hemos vendido? – Cuestionó Aang, aún algo escéptico.

\- No hay mucho que se pueda hacer al respecto. – Le respondió el albino, encogiéndose de hombros, casi indiferente. – Por lo que no vale la pena tampoco preocuparse por cosas que no podemos controlar, ¿no creen? Además, ninguno es un riesgo. Hicimos un recuento, y aquellos que no han sido ya confiscados por autoridades, o hundidos en combate por circunstancias ajenas a esta debilidad mencionada, se encuentran plácidamente estacionados en posesión de gente de dinero que lo único que desea es lucirlos. Nada que amerite quitarnos el sueño.

\- ¿Qué hay del Gobierno Meiji? – Cuestionó Zhuo ahora. – De seguro realizarán una investigación para saber de dónde obtuvieron esos hombres el barco y sus armas.

\- Sí, es probable. Pero igualmente todo lo tendrán que hacer lo más discreto posible, ya que no se arriesgarán a exponerse a sí mismos. Eso los atará de manos. Y, cómo dije, las personas que conocían nuestra conexión con esto, ya están muertas. Apostaría a que no llegarán a nada, así que tampoco habrá que preocuparse por ello. – Soltó en ese momento una ligera risilla. – Esto no fue una derrota ni un fracaso del Feng Long, fue sencillamente un hombre intentando derrocar a su gobierno, y fallando, cómo les ha ocurrido a tantos otros antes de él. Es el flujo natural de las cosas… A veces se pierde, y a veces se gana. Y nosotros, tenemos el dinero que recibimos de esa compra, y nuestras manos limpias. Así que yo diría que, de hecho, esto es más una victoria, ¿no lo creen?

Zhuo, Hong-lian, Aang, Chang-ze y Ming-hu, se miraron entre ellos, y parecían estar discutiendo con sus miradas. Ninguno parecía tener nada en esos momentos para contradecir las palabras de Enishi, o encontrarles algún hueco a sus explicaciones. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, ninguno parecía estar del todo convencido de que eran suficientes para calmarlos y olvidar el tema por completo.

Ming-hu volvió a colocar la pipa en sus delgados labios, y un rato después exhaló algo de humo por su nariz como si de un dragón se tratara.

\- ¿Apostarías tu propia cabeza a que este incidente no nos traerá ningún otro problema, Enishi? – Murmuró el anciano en voz baja, mirando fijamente al albino de manera penetrante.

Enishi se viró hacia él lentamente, regresándole su mirada con seriedad, pero con calma.

\- ¿Es una petición real?

\- ¿Tú qué crees, muchacho?

\- Pues es en ese caso, sí. – Le respondió con firmeza. – Doy mi cabeza como garantía de que este incidente no le causará más problemas al Feng Long, y que jamás volveremos a escuchar de ello.

La seguridad con la que dijo esas palabras, sorprendió incluso a Hei-shin. Pero, para bien o para mal, era una forma notoria de tranquilizarlos.

\- Muy bien. – Murmuró Ming-hu. – Tú palabra aún tiene mucho peso para mí, Enishi. No me decepciones.

Enishi sólo respondió asintiendo lentamente con su cabeza.

\- Si van comprar nuevos barcos, quiero revisarlos personalmente, esta vez. – Señaló Aang.

\- Por supuesto, maestro. – Respondió Hei-shin rápidamente

\- ¿Alguna otra sorpresa que quieran compartirnos?

\- No, de momento eso sería todo. Lamento las molestias ocasionadas, pero pensé que ameritaban saber sobre esto.

Aang asintió, al parecer concordando con su pensamiento.

\- ¿Y saben quién fue el que hundió ese barco?

Hei-shin dudó un poco en cómo responder a esa pregunta, y fue esa duda la que Enishi aprovechó para adelantarse de inmediato a responder primero.

\- No, no tenemos ese dato. – Comentó con apuro. – Pero lo más seguro es que haya sido la policía en algún tipo de ataque coordinado. No creo que nos sea de utilidad intentar profundizar más en ello; no cambiará lo sucedido.

Hei-shin guardó silencio, aunque miró a Enishi de reojo, un tanto extrañado por esa reacción tan repentina. Los otros líderes quizás no notaron nada raro en ello, pero él sí… Le dio la impresión de que no estaba siendo precisamente honesto con esa última respuesta.

\- - - -

La reunión se prolongó por casi una hora más, pese a que ya casi no volvieron a tocar directamente el tema del Rengoku. La plática se enfocó un poco más en planes y negocios futuros a corto plazo, aprovechando la presencia de todos los líderes en la casa. También fue en gran medida conversaciones más informarles, y algo más de información sobre los nuevos barcos que estaban considerando comprar. Al final todos los líderes parecían felices, o al menos muchos más calmados… Por ahora.

En cuanto la reunión terminó y se hicieron las correspondientes despedidas, Enishi salió rápidamente de la sala, incluso primero que nadie; extraño, considerando que esa era su casa, y por lo tanto él era el anfitrión. Andando por el pasillo, justo en dirección a la misma sala en la que se encontraba antes de irse a la reunión, se cruzó de frente con Xung-Liang; olvidaba cuál había sido la última vez que había pasado tanto tiempo sin el muchacho persiguiéndolo.

\- Maestro Enishi, ¿cómo le fue? – Le cuestionó en cuanto lo divisó; sin embargo, Enishi no pareció tomar del todo bien esa pregunta.

\- ¿Crees que estoy para preguntas estúpidas, Xung-Liang? – Le respondió con marcado tono de reproche, tomando al guardaespaldas por sorpresa y confundiéndolo un poco. – Déjame solo…

\- Pero, maestro…

\- No saldré de la maldita casa, ¿bien? Sólo quiero estar solo…

Antes de recibir cualquier tipo de respuesta, el líder del Feng Long se dispuso a seguir su camino. Sin embargo, había alguien más que parecía querer oponerse a sus planes.

\- Enishi. – Escuchó la voz grave de Hei-shin, pronunciado a sus espaldas; pudo escuchar con claridad sus pasos apresurados, intentando alcanzarlo… Pero más los pasos pesados de sus cuatro guardaespaldas detrás de él. – Quisiera hablar contigo un momento.

\- Ahora no, Hei-shin. – Le respondió son sequedad, sin siquiera dignarse a voltear a verlo. Sin embargo, Hei-shin parecía no estar dispuesto a aceptar ello tan fácil, como Xung parecía haberlo hecho.

El subjefe rápidamente lo alcanzó, y lo tomó con fuerza de su brazo para detenerlo. Enishi fue ahora el sorprendido, ante tal acto tan impetuoso por parte de su socio. Se detuvo y lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro con incredulidad. ¿Acaso entendía qué acababa de hacer? En el estado en el que se encontraba, si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, en esos momentos ya le hubiera estampado la cara contra la pared.

\- Me temo que insisto… Jefe. – Murmuró el hombre de negro con profundidad, y con mucha seriedad en su mirada.

Enishi ya tenía en su mente algunas ideas sobre qué deseaba hablar con él. Lo que sí no se esperaba, es que deseara hablarlas con tanto empeño. Se soltó sin problema de su agarre, y se arregló su traje con sus manos.

\- Cómo quieras. – Murmuró con fastidio y siguió caminando, esperando que lo siguiera… O esperando que no lo hiciera, si es que eso pudiera ser una opción.

\- Déjenos solos, por favor. – Escuchó que le decía a sus guardaespaldas, justo antes de seguirle el paso; bien, lo que menos deseaba era tener que hablar con Hei-shin, y aparte a lado de esos gigantones.

Enishi avanzó sin pronunciar palabra hacia la sala privada, la cual se encontraba totalmente a oscuras; ya ni siquiera la lámpara de aceite se encontraba encendida en esos momentos. Pero eso no fue impedimento para que avanzara directo a la misma silla en la que estaba sentado una hora antes.

\- ¿Ahora eres enemigo de la luz? – Comentó Hei-shin con sarcasmo. Se acercó a tientas hacia las cortinas de la ventana, corriéndolas hacia los lados para que entrara algo de sol.

\- Ve al grano rápido, Hei-shin.

\- Sí, porque de seguro estás muy ocupado, estando sentado en la oscuridad no haciendo nada…

Hei-shin se encaminó hacia la otra silla en la sala, pero se detuvo antes de intentar siquiera sentarse, al darse cuenta de que se encontraba ocupada… Por la espada de Enishi. La miró confundido unos momentos, y luego volteó a ver a su dueño, pidiendo con su sola mirada algún tipo de explicación; sin embargo, no recibió ninguna.

Un tanto dudoso, tomó el arma entre sus manos, casi como si fuera algo hirviendo y la colocó rápidamente sobre la mesita entre las sillas. No iba a preguntar al respecto, y de seguro no quería hacerlo. Se sentó en la silla ahora libre, y se cruzó de piernas tranquilamente.

\- En fin… Creo que primero que nada, tengo que… - Guardó silencio y carraspeó un poco, como si lo que fuera a decir se le hubiera atorado en la garganta. –  Agradecerte por lo de hace un rato…

Enishi lo miró con suspicacia.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tú sabes muy bien qué cosa. Aunque odio admitirlo, creo que me acabas de salvar el pellejo.

\- Nos lo salvé a los dos. Tenía que ocultar mis huellas en todo esto también, y así lo hice.

\- Claro. – Suspiró el hombre de traje negro.

Se veía a leguas que el tema del barco en verdad lo había alterado; de seguro aún no se creía que enserio hubieran salido bien librados de ese asunto… O quizás aún creía que no estaban del todo librados de ello.

\- Pero no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte. – Prosiguió. – Dime la verdad, ¿hace cuánto que sabes lo del barco?

Sí, ese era uno de los temas que Enishi había previsto que tocaría. No le respondió nada, pero su silencio fue suficiente para él.

\- Lo sabía, no me lo dijiste de inmediato, ¿verdad? Recibiste el mensaje por nuestra red, pero quien te lo envió fue ese sujeto; el espía, el que trabaja directamente para ti. ¿Cómo es que él lo supo? Y, se supone que lo tienes investigando sólo ese otro asunto… ¿qué tiene que ver esto con eso?

La mención de esa persona en especial sí que provocó una ligera reacción en Enishi. Le hubiera encantado dejar complemente en secreto ese asunto, incluso de Hei-shin. Pero a larga sería imposible, o al menos demasiado problemático. Hei-shin, de alguna u otra forma, era su mejor aliado en esos momentos, y debía aprovecharlo en lo que pudiera.

Enishi suspiró con cansancio, apoyando su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla.

\- Hice que se infiltrara dentro de la organización del tal Shishio los últimos meses. – Murmuró con total naturalidad, pero la reacción de sorpresa de Hei-shin fue todo lo contrario. – Tuvo que ocultarse unos días luego de lo ocurrido, pero cuando pudo me hizo llegar el detalle del incidente. Así es como nos enteramos, de otra forma es probable que seguiríamos ignorantes de ello.

\- ¿Pusiste un espía cerca de uno de nuestros clientes? – Exclamó Hei-shin, casi indignado. – ¿Por qué? No, no me digas. – Alzó una mano hacia él, previniéndole de decir cualquier cosa; no es que tuviera muchas ganas de hacerlo de todas formas. – Obviamente pensaste que el sujeto que andabas buscando, de alguna forma se presentaría, ¿no es así? Ni siquiera voy a decir lo descuidado que fue eso. ¿Al menos obtuviste lo que querías?

Enishi soltó una pequeña risilla sarcástica. ¿Si había obtenido lo que quería?, esa sí que era una pregunta divertida.

\- En realidad… Obtuve más de lo que esperaba…

Hei-shin se sobresaltó confundido ante tal comentario.

\- ¿Qué? No me digas… Ese sujeto… ¿Apareció? – Cuestionó incrédulo; el albino simplemente asintió con su cabeza, lentamente. – ¿En Kyoto…? ¿El mismo tipo del que te quieres vengar?

Esas preguntas eran innecesarias; ya había quedado bastante clara la respuesta.

\- _Wow_. – Exclamó sorprendido, apoyándose contra su respaldo. – Si te soy sincero, a pesar de la información y rumores que había llegado a obtener, a veces pensaba que no era real y que sólo era algún delirio de tu imaginación. Pero entonces… ¿lo has encontrado? ¿Tuvo que ver con lo que le pasó al barco? ¿Acaso él lo hundió?

\- Todo parece indicar que sí. Él, o alguno de sus aliados.

\- Miserable patán. – Soltó con notoria molestia. – Bueno, pues felicidades. Has obtenido al fin justo lo que deseabas. Ahora sólo tienes que ir hacia él y acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Hei-shin sonrió ampliamente, y soltó luego una aguda risa divertida… Que Enishi no compartió en lo más mínimo. De hecho se veía realmente serio, incluso molesto. Estaba sentado, con su codo apoyado contra el descansabrazos, y su cabeza ladeada cotra su puño, y miraba de forma perdida hacia la alfombra.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Esperaba verte más feliz por ello.

\- ¿Has creído alguna vez que hay algo en este asunto que debería hacerme sentir… “ _feliz”_?

\- Supongo que no.

Hei-shin se le quedó viendo fijamente, como si esperara que fuera a confesar algún crimen.

\- Pero hay algo más, ¿o no? – Señaló con cautela. – Este asunto del barco es sólo del último mes, pero te has estado comportando muy extraño desde mucho antes que eso.

\- ¿Enserio? – Exclamó con nulo interés en su tono.

\- Sí, y creo saber por qué, y que es el mismo motivo por el que no estás emocionado en estos momentos. – Guardó silencio unos instantes, y luego dejó que su sonrisa se extendiera de oreja a oreja. – Es por la chica, ¿no?

Enishi se había mantenido prácticamente distante e indiferente de toda esa conversación, pero eso cambió por completo en cuanto escuchó ese comentario. Claro, por fuera apenas y se notó reacción: una ceja levantada, el descrucé de sus piernas, y el hecho de que se girara por completo a mirar directamente al otro hombre en el cuarto. Sin embargo, por dentro, casi gritaba de la sorpresa.

\- ¿Cuál chica? – Cuestionó, intentando reflejar absoluta tranquilidad.

\- Tú sabes cuál chica. – Comentó el chino, casi riendo. – ¿Creías que no me iba a enterar tarde o temprano de lo ocurrido la Víspera de Año Nuevo? Estuviste en el Barrio Cristiano; ella y su hermano estuvieron en Shanghái esos días. – El comentario pareció poner a Enishi en alerta. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo era que lo sabía? Y lo más importante, ¿cómo se enteraba hasta entonces? – Descuida, los demás líderes no lo saben. Si el viejo Ming-hu se hubiera enterado… El caso es que creo que desde entonces, tienes encima toda esta… ¿cómo decirlo? Confusión existencial. En aquel entonces, cuando mencionaste que te interesaba esa chica, fui el único que no tomó enserio tus palabras. ¿Pero sabes? Empiezo a creer que entre broma y broma…

\- ¿Quieres decirme algo en concreto, Hei-shin? – Le interrumpió abruptamente, ligeramente irritado.

\- Sí, tal vez.

Hei-shin se acomodó en su silla y se cruzó de piernas. Estaba radiando en esos momentos un aire bastante prepotente, que a Enishi no le provocaba la menor gracia.

\- Escucha, Enishi. No es secreto que nunca te he considerado ni remotamente un amigo.

\- El sentimiento es mutuo...

Antes de que dijera algo más, Hei-shin alzó su mano hacia él, indicándole que callara.

\- Permíteme, por favor. – Le comentó con serenidad, antes de volver a acomodarse. – Aun así, me quiero tomar el atrevimiento de compartir contigo una pequeña reflexión. Quizás habrás notado a lo largo de estos años, que siempre que comenzábamos a hablar del tema de tu venganza, y de que me dejarías el puesto del Líder cuando eso terminara, yo me tornaba… escéptico. Es decir, ¿quién no lo haría? ¿Dejar todo esto únicamente para vengarse de un tipejo insignificante?, ¿por qué te hizo quién sabe qué hace más de una década cuando eras un niño? Me era totalmente difícil de comprender. ¿Pero sabes de qué me he dado cuenta con todo este asunto de la hermana de Amakusa? ¿De cómo te has puesto desde que se fue?

Hei-shin se inclinó ligeramente, intentando encararlo de frente. Enishi permaneció tranquilo, inmutable en su asiento, pero no apartó su mirada ni un instante.

\- Me he dado cuenta de que, en verdad, en verdad… esta vida no es para ti, Enishi. – Se explicó, y entonces soltó una ligera risilla; Enishi seguía sereno, sin mostrar reacción. – Esto que muestras todo el tiempo, esto que veo… El Enishi criminal, el Enishi peleador, incluso el Enishi vengador… Nada de esto es el verdadero tú. Antes no lo veía, pero ahora es totalmente claro para mí. Tú no eres así, tú eres en verdad en el fondo, un chico bueno; un chico bueno que porque algo malo le pasó antes, terminaste… así. Pero en realidad eres la clase de chico que se hubiera enamorado de la primera chica bonita que le hubiera sonreído, se hubiera casado con ella y hubiera tenido lindos bebés. Y creo que es eso justamente lo que deseas en el fondo, ¿no? Deseas una vida tranquila, fuera de todo este barullo. Es por eso que siempre me dices que me dejarás todo cuando te vayas, ya que en realidad, jamás has deseado estar aquí en primer lugar. Así que, termina este asunto que te ata, y deja todo esto por la paz. Ve tras esa chica cristiana, o tras la que quieras. Ten una vida tranquila, en una casa linda, y de preferencia no te vuelvas a parar frente a mí luego de eso, o te meteré con gusto una bala en la cabeza.

En alguna situación parecida a esa, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, Enishi hubiera reaccionado de dos formas: de manera despreocupada y bromista, haciendo algún comentario que demostrara su superioridad… O de manera violenta, rayando en asesina. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no hacía ninguna de las dos cosas; de hecho, no hacía absolutamente nada. Sólo estaba sentado en su silla, viendo fijamente al subjefe del Feng Long con profunda seriedad. No reflejaba emoción alguna… excepto quizás un rastro de confusión, de duda sobre cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Esto era sólo perceptible si ponías la atención adecuada en sus ojos, pero Hei-shin había logrado notarlo… Y le encantaba verlo así; al parecer al fin el chico perfecto había encontrado su debilidad, y resultó ser una bastante básica: una mujer.

Enishi desvió su mirada hacia un lado luego de unos instantes, y se recargó por completo contra su respaldo, de una manera muy similar a cuando llegaron.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Murmuró en voz baja sin mirarle.

\- Básicamente. – Comentó Hei-shin, de notorio buen humor, algo interesante considerando que hace unos momentos tenía incluso miedo. Se paró entonces de su asiento, y se dispuso a retirarse. – La buena noticia de todo esto, es que me sentiré más tranquilo con este asunto de ahora en adelante. Ahora sé que en verdad cumplirás tu promesa cuando esto acabe. Así que, ya que conoces el paradero de ese hombre, cuando estés listo para que vayamos a Japón a encargarnos de él, sólo avísame y haré de inmediato los arreglos con mucho placer. Por lo pronto, nos vemos después…

Sin más, se dirigió directo a la puerta de la sala. No recibió ninguna palabra de despedida por parte del Jefe, y tampoco lo esperaba. Hei-shin dejó el cuarto, dejando a Enishi, de nuevo, completamente solo.

Enishi se quedó en ese sitio por largo rato; luego de los primeros minutos, ya no supo exactamente que tanto había pasado. Puras tonterías sin sentido, justo como esperaba que serían. Esa reunión no tuvo el menor caso, y todo lo que Hei-shin le había dicho eran estupideces. Sí, eso mismo. Ni siquiera valía la pena prestarles atención… ¿Verdad?

No, en realidad no era así. Podía repetírselo a sí mismo todo lo que quisiera, pero el momento de negarlo había pasado hace ya algunos meses. La verdad era que las palabras de Hei-shin, tan absurdas y sin sentido como podían parecer… En realidad, lo habían dejado muy pensativo… Era muy distinto escuchar esas ideas de la voz de alguien más, incluso si era la irritante voz de He-shin. Pero… ¿Qué significaba realmente para él todo eso? ¿Qué significaba realmente…?

Enishi se paró abruptamente de su silla. Antes de dar cualquier pasó, echó un vistazo a su Watou, enfundada, colocada con cuidado sobre la mesa, aguardando. La miró por sólo unos segundos más, antes de girarse a la puerta y salir por ella, dejando el arma justo en el mismo lugar…

\- - - -

Fue tan extraño andar por los pasillos de su mansión en esos momentos. No se cruzó con nadie, y todo se encontraba en absoluto y profundo silencio. Parecía casi un sueño, como si flotara fuera de su cuerpo, o éste se moviera sólo y deambulara sin rumbo.

¿Pero a dónde se dirigía exactamente? ¿Qué era lo que buscaba?

El pasillo al que se dirigió, era uno muy especial dentro de esa mansión. Era un rincón de la casa, que ninguna sirvienta frecuentaba seguido… por no decir que nunca. Al final de ese pasillo, se encontraba… esa habitación, la habitación especial de Enishi, aquella que frecuentaba tan seguido, quedándose a solas en ella. Ese sitio tan misterioso, que tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas provocaba entre la servidumbre, e incluso entre los hombres del Feng Long que trabajaban para él. El único rincón de la casa que realmente parecía considerar _“suyo”_ , incluso más que su propio dormitorio principal.

La puerta por la que se tenía que pasar era claramente occidental, de roble, con un relieve de flores, y un picaporte dorado. Sin embargo, al entrar, la apariencia de la habitación del otro lado era totalmente distinta, como si se tratara de la habitación de otra casa. Ese sitio era uno de los sitios de esa mansión, que destacaban por su apariencia que hacía asemejar más a su país natal; Enishi la había pedido acondicionar de esa esa forma. La habitación era pequeña y cuadrada. El suelo era de tatami, y las puertas del fondo daban al jardín, y habían sido remplazadas por puertas corredizas de madera y papel, que en ese momento permanecían cerradas.

La habitación era bastante sencilla desde la perspectiva de la mayoría que había llegado a verla. Del lado izquierdo, tenía un pequeño armario, donde se guardaban tendidos, para aquellas noches en las que Enishi parecía preferir dormir ahí. Del lado derecho, se encontraba el único mueble del cuarto: una mesa baja de color oscuro, y sobre ésta, el objeto más sobresaliente de todo ese sitio: un altar mortuorio… Era algo pequeño, de forma rectangular vertical, y de color completamente negro, con sus dos pequeñas puertas cerradas.

Enishi se retiró sus zapatos antes de entrar, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí con llave. Caminó hacia el frente de la mesa, y se colocó de rodillas frente a ésta. Se le quedó viendo fijamente al altar por largo rato, casi con miedo en los ojos. Alzó luego de un rato su mano derecha y la acercó al cajón negro, pero a medio camino pareció arrepentirse y la apartó. Parecía nervioso, preocupado… ¿Él?, ¿el siempre tranquilo, inteligente y centrado líder del Feng Long?, ¿tenía miedo de un mueble de madera…?

Lo que había dicho aquella noche en el restaurante, era completamente verdad. Nunca había sido una persona religiosa ni espiritual. Se suponía que su madre sí lo era. Aunque a él no le constaba del todo, le habían dicho que era una persona que siempre estaba buscándole el lado místico a casi todo, y atribuyéndole cada belleza de la vida a la acción de un ente superior, al igual que cada acto malvado. Y… esa otra persona también lo era; quizás no tanto como su madre, pero lo suficiente para que él pensara que le gustaría que alguien tuviera un altar en su nombre y la recordara. Tenían uno de su madre en su casa, y siempre lo frecuentaba y le rezaba. Él… Él no rezaba; fingía hacerlo para estar a su lado, pero en realidad nunca había entendido cómo se debía de hacer, y fue el mismo caso cada vez que estaba frente a ese otro altar…

Tomó sus anteojos oscuros con una mano y se los retiró, para luego colocarlos en el suelo a su lado. Respiró hondo, y entonces acercó de una vez por todas sus manos a las puertas pequeñas y las abrió…

No tenía un retrato de esa persona, ni siquiera un dibujo o una pintura; entre sus tantas habilidades, el arte no era una. Había intentado con varios artistas, pero ninguno logró jamás captar de manera plena la esencia de su rostro, la expresión de sus ojos, y la belleza de su sonrisa. El único objeto personal que logró obtener de su casa en Edo, y lo único que podía colocar en el altar… Era una simple peineta azul, sin nada espectacular ni llamativo, salvo por el hecho de que era suya.

El peine estaba colocado en el interior del altar, y no había nada más. Ni velas, ni incienso, ni ninguna otra ofrenda: sólo ese peine, era todo lo que tenía, pero también todo lo que necesitaba…

\- Nee-san… Tomoe-neesan… - Susurró con apenas un pequeño hilo de voz.

Sí, era un altar a su hermana mayor, la misma que estuvo a su lado desde el primer momento que recordaba, la persona más importante de su vida, y que había sido asesinada frente a sus propios ojos…

Había sentido el deseo imparable de ir ante ella en ese mismo momento. Aunque en un inicio el motivo no le era del todo claro, lo fue instantáneamente en cuanto abrió las puertas del altar y posó sus ojos en la peineta. Bajó su mirada, avergonzado. ¿Eso era lo que sentía?, ¿vergüenza? Quizás, pero no era lo único que sentía; era apenas una de las tantas emociones que le recorrían el cuerpo entero, emociones que hacía ya muchísimo tiempo no sentía… si era que acaso las había sentido en alguna ocasión antes.

Sus puños se apretaban con fuerza sobre sus muslos, al igual que sus ojos. Su cuerpo temblaba un poco, como si muriera de frío… aunque el día estaba bastante caluroso. De seguro nadie dentro del Feng Long había visto jamás esa faceta de su actual líder, ni siquiera Hei-shin, a quien le había tocado verlo en sus estados más caóticos.

\- Lo siento, lo siento… - Susurró en voz baja, con apenas un audible hilo de voz. – Perdóname, por favor… Sé que debes de estar extremadamente decepcionada de mí… Lo siento… Ya estoy tan cerca, tan cerca de cumplir tu venganza. He encontrado al maldito que te asesinó, ya tengo casi todo listo… Pero… Pero…

Su voz se quebró, y ligeros rastros de lágrimas amenazaban con colarse por entre sus parpados. Fue incapaz de seguir hablando por varios segundos. Respiró lentamente, intentando forzar a su cuerpo a calmarse, pero parecía serle bastante complicado de lograr. Con su mano izquierda se talló sus ojos, intentando limpiarlos de cualquier rastro incriminatorio.

\- Tú sabes… Tú sabes que desde ese día en que ese desgraciado te arrebató de mí, he dedicado cada segundo, cada respiro, cada pensamiento sólo en beneficio de esto… No he hecho jamás nada en todos estos años que no fuera para cumplir tu voluntad, nee-san… ¡Sabes que mi deseo de Justicia ha sido férreo y firme hasta ahora  como en un inicio…!

Hubo una pausa, una profunda pausa. El sonido de su última exclamación resonaba aún en la habitación, hasta que se fue apaciguando poco a poco… Enishi bajó aún más su cabeza, inclinando su cuerpo al frente hasta que estuvo prácticamente a la altura de la mesa baja. Su cuerpo seguía temblando, y pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre el tatami.

\- Pero… Ahora he comenzado a tener estos… Estos… Estos pensamientos, y estos sentimientos, que son totalmente ajenos a ti… y que no puedo controlar… - Alzó en ese momento su mano derecha, acercándola a su pecho y aferrando sus dedos con fuerza a su camisa. – Me distraen, aunque sea un segundo, de mi objetivo… de tu objetivo. He tratado todo este tiempo de disiparlos, de ignorarlos, de hacerlos a un lado… Pero ya no puedo más… - Exclamó con un tono lastimero, negando lentamente con su cabeza. – No puedo ocultarlo ni negarlo… Perdóname Nee-san. Te he fallado…

Volvió a apretar sus ojos con fuerza, casi como si intentara evitar con ello que las lágrimas siguieran brotando, mas no daba resultado.

\- No tengo derecho a pedirte esto, Nee-san… Pero por favor... Dime si te parecen correcto estos pensamientos que estoy teniendo. Dime por favor si tengo tu bendición para sentir todo esto… ¡Dime si estás de acuerdo…! Dime que no me odias… Por favor… Nee-san…

Calló, y todo el cuarto se sumió en el silencio.

Enishi continuó en la misma posición, con su torso inclinado hacia el frente, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, al igual que sus puños. Su cuerpo temblando, y sus lágrimas cayendo al suelo. Era como un niño temeroso, así era como se sentía; como el mismo niño, parado en esa montaña fría, con su cabello cubierto de nieve, buscando con desesperación a su hermana, muerto del miedo…

De pronto, ese aire denso que impregnaba la habitación se aligeró enormemente, y se cubrió de ese olor, ese olor que le era tan reconocible, tan característico: el perfume de ciruelo blanco… el Perfume de su hermana mayor. Enishi no abrió los ojos; tenía miedo de hacerlo y… encontrarse de frene con su rostro, el rostro de completa desaprobación de su hermana. Podía sentirla, todo su cuerpo lo hacía. En su cabeza podía contemplarle de pie ante ella, con su kimono blanco totalmente puro, y sus largos y hermosos cabellos negros meciéndose con el viento. Sus ojos negros y profundos, centrados directamente en él… ¿pero cómo lo estaría viendo? ¿Cuál sería la expresión exacta de su rostro…?

De pronto… Sintió algo más…

El aroma de su perfume se volvió aún más intenso; impregnaba por completo su nariz. Una intensa sensación cálida comenzó a cubrirle el pecho entero al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué era todo eso…?

Y entonces, pudo sentir como dos brazos delgados comenzaban a rodearlo muy delicadamente, hasta proporcionarle un delicado abrazo. Enishi se quedó totalmente quieto, incapaz de moverse o de decir algo. Sintió su mejilla unirse a la suya, y su aliento cosquillándole sobre su oído… Su voz, su suave y dulce voz, pronunció unas palabras muy despacio, como el silbido lejano del viento. Pero aun así, logró entenderlas; logró entender por completo lo que esas palabras le decían…

\- Tomoe… neesan… - Se escapó de sus labios como un pequeño respiro.

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y su cabeza se volvió a alzar. La sensación del abrazo, su aliento, y su olor, todo se desvaneció como humo en el aire… Estaba salo en el cuarto, hincado frente al altar. Nada había cambiado… O al menos, no lo parecía…

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, como nunca antes había hecho.

\- Gracias… Hermana…

Con sus manos se talló rápidamente sus ojos para limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas que pudieran haber quedado. Cerró las puertitas del altar, y se colocó de nuevo sus anteojos oscuros. Caminó hacia la puerta y se colocó sus zapatos antes de salir por ella hacia el pasillo.

Miró con desesperación hacia todos lados; primera vez que buscaba a Xung con urgencia, y no estaba detrás de él jugando a ser su sombra. Avanzó por toda la casa, cruzándose con dos de sus sirvientas, que no pudieron darle detalle de la ubicación de Xung. Siguió buscando hasta llegar al segundo piso. Por el pasillo principal de la planta alta, vio al fondo como dos figuras se acercaban caminando: una era Lissie, y la otra era justamente la persona que estaba buscando. Lissie caminaba unos pasos delante, pero ambos cargaban con sus respectivos brazos una considerable pila de sabanas, o toallas quizás, al tiempo que conversaban discretamente entre ellos.

En otro momento, Enishi se hubiera detenido a contemplar lo curiosa y a la vez extraña de esa escena, pero en esos momentos sólo tenía una cosa en mente.

\- ¡Xung! – Exclamó con fuerza para llamar su atención. El chico se sobresaltó, un poco asustado.

\- Maestro…

Enishi se le aproximó a paso veloz, como si estuviera molesto. Lissie se quedó petrificada en su lugar, intimidada por este acto, pero de hecho el albino fue directo al guardaespaldas.

\- Llama a Jiang de inmediato. Dile que me consiga un barco pequeño, y discreto, con una tripulación dispuesta a hacer un viaje de ida, y no hacer preguntas de por medio. – Le sacó entonces la vuelta al muchacho, y se dirigió con el mismo impulso en dirección a su habitación. – El dinero no es un problema, pero que lo consiga lo más rápido posible.

\- Sí… Maestro… - Le respondió algo dudoso, mirando sobre su hombro como se alejaba. – ¿A dónde le digo que desea ir?

Enishi se detuvo unos momentos en su andar al oír esa pregunta. La sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en sus labios. Se viró uno momentos hacia atrás, compartiendo con sus dos sirvientes la extraña expresión que lo acompañaba.

\- A Shimabara… - Fue la respuesta sencilla y corta de Enishi, quien antes de recibir alguna pregunta siguió caminando hacia su cuarto.

Xung y Lissie se quedaron de pie en sus sitios, notoriamente confundidos…

\- ¿Shimabara? – Cuestionó la sirvienta. – ¿Qué es Shimabara…?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 23**

_Algo extraño está pasando en Kyoto. Un cuerpo fue encontrado en el río, con una extraña marca en su espalda, que hace estremecer la memoria de muchos. Una segunda amenaza ha sido enviada. Las personas susurran entre ellos: “El Hijo de Dios ha regresado…” ¿Pero qué significa? ¿Qué es lo que está por venir?_

**Capítulo 24. Expiación**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Quizás sea difícil de entender para algunos, pero lo cierto es que, desde el capítulo del beso, Enishi literalmente está haciendo lo que quiere y no me hace caso. En verdad la historia está tomando un rumbo que no había previsto en un inicio, pero supongo que en parte es algo inevitable, y quizás bueno, ¿o no?_

_Pero bueno, cómo se habrán dado cuenta, este capítulo ocurre un tiempo después del final de la Saga de Kyoto, o más bien del hundimiento de Rengoku y la pelea de Keshin contra Makoto Shishio. ¿Pero qué es lo que sigue después de aquí? De seguro muchos ya lo prevén y los que no, esperen el siguiente capítulo para averiguarlo. ¡Nos vemos!_


	24. Capítulo 24. Expiación

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**El Tigre y El Dragón**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 24  
_ ** **_Expiación_ **

 

**En Algún punto entre Kyoto y Otsu, Japón  
** **06 de Julio de 1878 (Año 11 de la Era Meiji)**

Habían pasado ya muchos años desde la última vez vio un atardecer. Aún recordaba vívidamente en su cabeza los colores anaranjados y rojos en el horizonte, a veces combinados con destellos rosados. Recordaba como poco a poco las estrellas iban apareciendo en el firmamento, creando un hermoso y brillante tapiz sobre su cabeza. Recordaba la luna, redonda y pura en el cielo nocturno, como el ojo protector y vigilante de Dios. Recordaba… Sólo recordaba. Al final, eso era lo único que le quedaba en su vida: los recuerdos; y aún pese a todo, podía estar agradecido de que su mente, aún en esos momentos finales, siguiera tan lucida y clara, y le permitiera seguir recordando.

Pero si tuviera que elegir alguna cosa que en especial que le gustaría haber podido ver por última vez antes de morir, eso sería sin duda las luciérnagas, danzando como pequeños destellos de luz entre las sombras de los árboles. Cuando era niño, a su hermana y a él les gustaba salir en las noches de verano a admirarlas; sólo recostarse pecho a tierra, y admirarlas a lo lejos en silencio. Le hubiera gustado tanto poder estar una última vez con su hermana como en aquel entonces, cuando todo era más sencillo, más simple.

Pero no sucedería.

No volvería a ver un atardecer, ni las estrellas, ni la luna, y mucho menos las luciérnagas… o a su hermana Tsuruyo.

Pero no podía sentir remordimiento alguno; eso sería muy hipócrita de su parte. Todo ello debía de ser de cierta forma, el pago que merecía por sus actos, por todo el sufrimiento que había provocado, aunque fuera de manera indirecta, y aunque en el fondo deseaba hacer el bien. ¿Podría ser todo ello un castigo de Dios, realmente? ¿Dios lo estaría castigando por su arrogancia?, ¿quizás por su debilidad?, ¿su cobardía?

En esos momentos ya no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. Su cuerpo estaba extremadamente delgado, prácticamente en sus huesos. Su rostro estaba cubierto de arrugas, y se le veía demacrado, sin el menor rastro de color. Su cabello era escaso, y ya sólo una madeja grisácea y desalineada. Sus parpados permanecían cerrados plácidamente, como si los de un cadáver se trataran; pero no aún, era claro que aún le quedaba un pequeño respiro por delante.

Era ya el atardecer. La única forma en la que podría darse cuenta de ello, era por el sonido del reloj de pared, y el sentir que la temperatura comenzaba a disminuir aunque fuera un poco. Podía además escuchar el canto de las cigarras, entrando por la ventana abierta. Se encontraba de rodillas frente a su mesa para escribir, con una libreta abierta, pincel y tinta. Pese a todos sus problemas y achaques, su pulso se mantenía aún firme, y lograba deslizar el pincel grácilmente por el papel. Aun así, ¿cómo podía un hombre que se encontraba ahora ciego escribir? Eso sería difícil de entender para muchos, pero en realidad sencillamente esto era gracias a las habilidades que había obtenido mucho antes. Había, sin embargo, algunas hojas hechas bola en el suelo, señal de que lo que fuera que escribía no le estaba resultando precisamente sencillo.

\- Anciano, ya estoy aquí. – Escuchó pronunciar en la puerta a una voz más que conocida para él.

Escuchó sus pasos avanzando por el pasillo, y luego su respiración agitada en la puerta de su habitación. Era una joven, de no más de veinte años, de cabello castaño y corto, y de grandes ojos cafés. Usaba un _hakama_ blanco, y un _hakamashita_ color beige. Como seña muy distintiva, tenía un notorio lunar justo debajo del ojo izquierdo. En sus manos cargaba una canasta, repleta de varios vivires.

\- Buenas tardes, Shiori. – Saludó el hombre mayor con voz ronca.

\- Oh, está fuera de la cama. – Exclamó la mujer joven, entre sorprendida y animada por lo que veía. – Creo que está de buen humor hoy.

\- No es un mal día…

Shiori se dirigió entonces a la alacena, para guardar todo lo que había traído, y después pasar a preparar la cena.

\- Vienes muy tarde esta vez. – Comentó el hombre, mientras seguía trazando sobre el papel ante él.

\- Lo lamento, hubo una gran conmoción en el centro de Kyoto. Al parecer encontraron un cuerpo flotando en el río esta mañana. Uno creería que ya no deberían de pasar estas cosas en esta nueva era, pero últimamente han pasado demasiados incidentes en la ciudad.

La noticia pareció llamar singularmente la atención del hombre, tanto que su mano dejó de moverse por unos instantes, como si intentara usar todas las fuerzas que tenía para procesar la noticia en su plenitud.

\- ¿Sabes de quién era el cuerpo?

\- Sólo escuché que algunos comentaban que era algún miembro del gobierno. Un delegado o algo así.

Guardó silencio, de nuevo meditando para sí mismo.

\- ¿Cómo murió?

\- Creo que tenía heridas de espada, aunque se supone que están prohibidas, ¿no? Dicen que tenía una marca extraña en la espalda.

\- ¿Una marca? ¿Qué tipo de marca?

\- No sé, algo de apariencia occidental; dos curvas con una línea horizontal cruzándolas.

Ese último dato había sido suficiente. Había tenido ese extraño presentimiento desde el momento en el que había mencionado el cuerpo, pero fue eso lo que le hizo estar totalmente seguro de ello. El hombre respiró lentamente, intentando mantener la serenidad; no le haría ningún bien alterarse.

La joven seguía en la alacena, guardando todo lo que había traído. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, antes de que el hombre volviera a hablarle.

\- Shiori, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de cortar un poco de leña? – Pronunció con un tono serio y firme.

La castaña entró de nuevo a la habitación del anciano, mirándolo fijamente, algo extrañada por tal petición.

\- ¿Leña? ¿En pleno verano?

\- Mis huesos son mucho más sensibles al frío últimamente. – Le respondió con el mismo tono de hace unos momentos. Eso le pareció un poco extraño; normalmente lo hubiera dicho con un tono algo más relajado, incluso burlón.

\- De acuerdo. – Comentó al final, encogiéndose de hombros. – Enseguida vuelvo.

La joven caminó hacia el patio de la casa, en donde se encontraban los leños y el hacha, dejando al hombre totalmente solo de nuevo, no sólo en su habitación, sino en toda la casa. Él permaneció sentado frente a su mesa, con su pincel entre sus dedos. Pero ya no escribía nada; parecía que su mente se concentraba en algo más…

\- Eres tú, ¿verdad? – Susurró de pronto en voz baja. – Shougo…

De las sombras del rincón a sus espaldas, emergió lentamente una figura alta, que apenas dio un par de pasos en su dirección, pero permaneciendo al menos a un metro de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? Estaba seguro que no tanto; aún sin su visión y en su estado, se convencía a sí mismo que su instinto aún era suficiente para percibir las presencias tan imponentes como las de esa persona.

Sus ojos verde oscuro brillaban con la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana. Su cabello era largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, color café oscuro. Usaba un kimono verde, y en su costado izquierdo portaba una espada envainada. Su expresión era casi sombría, pero su mirada era penetrante, bastante intensa, y estaba fija precisamente en él.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Tío Hyouei. – Murmuró en voz baja con un tono serio y profundo.

Escuchar su voz, especialmente pronunciando su nombre, causó una gran conmoción en el anciano. Su voz en esencia era como la recordaba, pero había algo diferente; ya era por completo la voz de un adulto, llena de decisión, de firmeza, de fuerza…

\- Si viniste a ver mi final, me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más. – Comentó el anciano con cierta severidad en su tono; el hombre a sus espaldas no respondió. – Ese cuerpo que encontraron el río… ¿Fue obra tuya?

El hombre castaño respondió de inmediato a su pregunta, sin sentir la menor duda en su respuesta.

\- Es sólo la primera de las venganzas que el Hijo de Dios deberá de ejecutar, antes de poder crear la Tierra Prometida. Estoy cumpliendo con mi destino…

\- No sigas. – Interrumpió el hombre mayor con fuerza, casi como si fuera un regaño. Tosió un par de veces y luego respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. – Tokisada quizás tenía las mejores intenciones cuando te inculcó esas ideas de pequeño… Pero jamás pudo ver a futuro el tremendo daño que te estaba haciendo…

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de mi padre! – Exclamó Shougo con ímpetu, alzando fuertemente la voz, como señal de su enfado.

Sus palabras resonaron en el silencio de la casa, y una vez que calló fueron remplazadas por el sonido de las cigarras, la reconocible señal del verano. Ambos se quedaron callados por largos segundos. La tensión entre ambos era demasiado presente, demasiado pesada. Los aterradores ecos de los asuntos sin resolver entre ambos, rebotaban por todo ese cuarto como gritos del pasado. Estos eran muchos, los suficientes para no poder ser cubiertos en esa pequeña conversación, e igual no parecía que ese hombre hubiera ido hasta ese sitio con ese fin. ¿Pero qué era lo que realmente quería entonces…?

\- Aún sin mi vista puedo ver con claridad la bondad de tu corazón, y todo tu dolor. – Murmuró Hyouei, muy despacio. – ¿Por cuánto tiempo seguirás cargando con ese peso de afirmar ser el Hijo de Dios?

\- La respuesta es obvia. – Contestó sin la menor vacilación. – Hasta que guíe a los oprimidos de nuestro pueblo hacia la felicidad, tal y como es mi destino. Y usaré la espada del cielo para abrirme paso. Ese momento está ya muy cerca, y todo nuestros sacrificios no habrán sido en vano. Pero no sucederá antes de que pueda hacer de mi Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Celestial, el estilo supremo. Es por eso que he venido, para que me digas el paradero de Seijuro Hiko Trece, el hombre que ostenta el título que era originalmente para ti.

Hyouei pareció algo confundido por esa repentina petición. Viró su rostro ligeramente hacía atrás por encima de su hombro como si quiera voltear a verlo, mas esto era más un acto reflejo.

\- ¿Por qué estás buscando a ese individuo? ¿Qué crees que vas a obtener si lo enfrentas?

Shougo se tomó unos segundos antes de responderle.

\- Actualmente he perfeccionado mi estilo Hiten Mitsurugi hasta lo más alto. He superado por completo tus enseñanzas, creando un nuevo estilo superior: mi Hiten Mitsurugi Celestial. Pero mi estilo sólo obtendrá su estatus superior hasta que derrote al Hiten Mitsurugi original, y lo haré derrotando al actual Hiko Seijuro con mi Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki.

Su modo de pensar parecía no haber cambiado en todo ese tiempo; a lo mucho, posiblemente había ido en incremento en la misma dirección. Parecía más convencido que antes que el demostrar su habilidad en el Hiten Mitsurugi, el estilo de pelea que él mismo le había enseñado, y coronarse como el más poderoso, era su mejor camino para convertirse realmente en un Dios, en el símbolo que guíe con su espada a los cristianos oprimidos hacia la victoria.

Sin embargo, Hyouei sabía de antemano que ese camino sólo podía llevar a un único resultado…

\- Será inútil. – Exclamó el anciano, girando de nuevo su cabeza al frente. – Por más que lo intentes, ese deseo no se cumplirá.

Esas palabras parecieron hacer que Shougo se sobresaltara un poco, y su expresión, ya de por sí dura, se cubrió aún más de enojo.

\- Jamás debí de haberte enseñado el Hiten Mitsurugi. – Prosiguió. – Ese ha sido quizás el más grande error que cometí y de lo que siempre me arrepentiré. Pero aun así te diré esto: si enfrentas tu Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki contra la persona que buscas… Serás derrotado…

De nuevo se formó el profundo silencio entre ambos. Shougo miraba fijamente la espalda delgada del hombre mayor, y éste permanecía sentado ante su mesa. A pesar de la debilidad de su voz, sus palabras parecían bastante seguras de lo que decían. Aun así, Shougo no podía evitar sentirse molesto. Después de todo, ese hombre, que ya no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue su tío, no conocía ni una pequeña parte de todo su poder… No sabía todo de lo que era capaz.

\- Eso está por verse. – Le respondió el castaño, y entonces se disponía a retirarse.

\- Espera, Shougo. – Exclamó Hyouei con algo de fuerza, para hacer que se detuviera. – No te servirá de nada enfrentarte a Seijuro Hiko Trece... Él no es ya quien porta la maestría del Hiten Mitsurugi. Su Kuzu Ryu Sen ya ha sido derrotado por el Amakakeru de su alumno.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó extraño, deteniéndose y virándose de nuevo hacia él. – ¿Entonces hay ahora un Seijuro Hiko Catorce?

\- No. Por lo que entiendo, él ha rechazado ser el sucesor del estilo.

Shougo pareció tomarse su tiempo para revisar y meditar todo lo que acababa de decir. No tenía ninguna noción previa de ello, pero tampoco era extraño. El estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, y aquellos que lo practicaban, siempre habían sido bastantes misteriosos. No tenía por qué dudar de la palabra de su tío, pero fuera ese individuo Seijuro Hiko Catorce o no, igual todo parecía indicar que era su verdadero contrincante…

\- ¿Quién es ese hombre? – Le cuestionó con firmeza, pero con relativa calma.

Hyouei comenzó a toser con fuerza en ese momento, y ese pequeño ataque le duró por casi un minuto entero. Una vez que la tos se calmó, volvió a intentar que su respiración se volviera a recobrar; sus inhalaciones y exhalaciones eran pesadas, y se sentían incluso dolorosas. Su estado era aún peor de lo que Shougo había supuesto; no había nada que incluso él pudiera hacer… ¿podría acaso haberlo hecho de haber ido antes? ¿Podría haber…?

No, no tenía sentido cuestionarse algo como eso en un momento así.

Con apenas un hilo de voz, Hyouei logró volver a hablar.

\- Lo único que sé es que su nombre es... Kenshin... Himura...

\- ¿Kenshin... Himura...? – Repitió Shougo en voz baja, como si el pronunciar el nombre pudiera darle algo más de información. No lo hizo, pero… Ese nombre, sí que le provocaba una extraña sensación, como un muy fuerte presentimiento. ¿Por qué…?

Los pasos de la joven que había salido a cortar la leña se escucharon a lo lejos dirigiéndose a la casa. Shougo retrocedió, ocultándose entre las sombras, y luego simplemente desapareció… Hyouei ya no sintió más su presencia.

¿Por qué le había contado sobre ese hombre? ¿Acaso quería en el fondo que se enfrentara a él? Quizás, de manera más consciente de lo que se lo permitiría en otras circunstancias, estaba convencido de que era la única forma de detenerlo… De lograr lo que él no pudo…

\- - - -

**Kyoto, Japón  
** **12 de Julio de 1878 (Año 11 de la Era Meiji)**

Temprano por la mañana, la jovencita de cabellos negros, sujetos con una larga trenza a sus espaldas, salió de la relativamente recién reconstruida posada Aoiya, con su rostro notoriamente iluminado por los buenos ánimos que la invadían desde que despertó. El clima se sentía particularmente agradable, en comparación con los dos días anteriores en los que el infierno mismo no podría haber estado más caliente. Cargaba en sus manos una caja de comida, envuelta en un pañuelo, con un delicioso almuerzo en su interior. Le hubiera encantado poder decir que lo había preparado ella misma, pero sería una enorme mentira. Por suerte era mejor ninja que cocinera, y también por suerte Okon eran tan buena ninja como cocinera al mismo tiempo.

Caminaba alegremente por la calle principal de la ciudad, ya para esos momentos ligeramente congestionada con caminantes que iban y venían. Sus ojos verde azulados, se centraban al frente, y una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

El almuerzo que traía consigo no era para ella en realidad. Se dirigía en esos momentos al templo budista que se encontraba cerca del extremo oeste del área céntrica de la ciudad. Era pequeño, y la mayor parte del tiempo de seguro pasaba desapercibido por la mayoría de las personas que llegaban a mirarlo siquiera. Pero eso mismo lo volvía un sitio muy prometedor para estar completamente solo, y ello lo convertía en un sitio bastante tentador para la persona a la que le llevaba ese almuerzo; después de todo, una persona que quiere estar sola, aun así tiene que comer, y estaba segura de que ésta en especial no había probado bocado, si acaso desde el día anterior.

Ya había pasado más de un mes, casi mes y medio, y el Señor Aoshi parecía encontrarse exactamente en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba desde aquel día en que volvió al fin a lado de ella y de los otros. Parecía ido, bastante pensativo, y se atrevería a decir que confundido. Bien, quizás Misao Makimachi, la más joven _Kunoichi_ del grupo Oniwabanshu de Kyoto, no podía comprender por completo todas las implicaciones de tener un sólo propósito en la vida, dedicar día y noche todas tus fuerzas en ello, y luego ya no tenerlo abruptamente… Al menos, no todavía. Por ello, sólo le quedaba tener paciencia, la paciencia suficiente para que tarde o temprano esa persona recobrara su ánimo y su camino.

Paciencia… Para ser una ninja, la paciencia no era precisamente su fuerte cuando se trataba de ciertos asuntos, y ese en especial era un claro ejemplo. Ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de sentarse a hablar con él como se debía, ponerse al día, decirle todo lo que pensaba, y escuchar todo lo que él pensaba. Cuando no se encontraba a solas en el templo meditando, se encontraba a solas en el Aoiya. La única persona con la que conversaba regularmente era el anciano Okina. Mientras que en su caso, si bien nunca había sido grosero, ni propiamente la ignoraba como tal, durante todo ese lapso de tiempo simplemente no parecía ponerle principal atención; apenas y la volteaba a ver o la saludaba, de hecho, casi como si fuera más un gato rondando por ahí que una persona real pasando a su lado.

¿Acaso era por qué aún la consideraba una niña? ¿No podía ver más allá de su edad o de su complexión menuda y darse cuenta de que ya era toda la señorita con la podía conversar, intercambiar opiniones, contarle lo que sentía, o… incluso un poco más…?

Quizás era mucho pedir. Después todo, paciencia… sólo necesitaba paciencia…

Pensar en todo ello casi le arruinaba el buen humor que tenía. Debía de concentrarse mejor en cosas más positivas. Iba después de todo a llevarle el almuerzo, e intentar pasar un tiempo con él. De seguro se sentiría agradecido por ese acto, y le permitiría quedarse con él hasta que terminara de comer, claro, para poder regresarle a Okon el estuche para comida cuando terminara. Podía quizás preguntarle cómo se ha sentido, si ha obtenido algo de todo ese tiempo meditando, si ha pensado en que deseaba hacer de ahí adelante… Quién sabe, cualquier cosa pudiera estar bien.

Cuando menos lo pensó, se encontraba ya al pie de las largas escaleras del templo. Comenzó a subirlas con rapidez, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Todo estaba relativamente callado, hasta que llegó a más o menos la mitad de la escalera; entonces, escuchó un fuerte grito proveniente del interior.

\- ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Te pagaré!, ¡te pagaré lo que quieras! – Exclamaba casi con desesperación una voz grave, tomando por sorpresa a la joven.

Por mero instinto, Misao comenzó a subir con aún más rapidez los escalones para poder llegar hasta el final. Al llegar al gran umbral, se detuvo unos instantes para analizar rápidamente la situación y detectar si no había ningún peligro. Aparentemente no, pero igualmente la escena ante ella le era algo confusa.

Había un hombre a unos cuantos metros de la entrada, con sus rodillas y manos en el suelo de madera, en posición de súplica. Era algo robusto, de cabello gris algo desalineado. Usaba un traje de tipo occidental de saco y pantalones cafés, y zapatos negros. Varios metros delante de él, se encontraba la muy reconocible figura del Señor Aoshi, de cabello negro corto y hombros anchos, vistiendo su _yukata_ amarillo claro. Estaba sentado tranquilamente, dándole la espalda por completo a ese hombre.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Cuestionó en voz baja, más como una pregunta para sí misma. Si debía adivinar, ese hombre había llegado abruptamente a interrumpir la meditación del Señor Aoshi.

\- Aoshi Shinomori, he investigado arduamente, y me han dicho que eres el hombre más fuerte de todo Kyoto. – Siguió diciendo ese hombre robusto, notándosele preocupación, quizás miedo, en su tono. – Bríndame por favor tu poder, como antiguo líder de los Oniwabanshu. ¡Protégeme con tu espada! ¡Pagaré lo que sea! Pide lo que quieras, ¡no hay límite!

Aoshi seguía sentado en la misma posición, sin voltear a verlo, casi como si ese individuo no estuviera ahí realmente. Misao pareció molestarse un poco por el hecho de que un sujeto como ese estuviera molestándolo de esa forma. Afirmaba haber investigado arduamente, pero se notaba que no tenía ni idea de con quién estaba tratando.

\- ¡Usted!, ¡deje de molestar al Señor Aoshi! – Le gritó con fuerza, haciendo que el hombre se sobresaltara un poco, y se volteara un poco hacia ella sobre su hombro.

Misao pudo verlo mejor en ese momento. Era un hombre de no menos de cincuenta años, de rostro redondo, piel un poco morena, o más bien un poco quemada por el sol. Tenía nariz grande, y debajo de ésta había rastros de un bigote que comenzaba a salir luego de haber sido rasurado recientemente.

\- ¿Tú quién eres...? – Cuestionó el extraño, algo confundido. Misao no hizo intento alguno de responder esa pregunta, y en su lugar siguió diciendo lo que quería decir en un inicio.

\- El Señor Aoshi no tiene intención alguna de volver a pelear en estos momentos, y menos por motivos tan banales como el dinero. Mejor vaya a buscar a otro individuo. Le aseguro que encontrará a decenas de sujetos encantados de hacerlo.

\- ¡Pero no lo entienden! – Gritó con gran fuerza y sentimiento en su voz.

Misao se extrañó un poco al ver tal reacción de su parte; casi parecía que se fuera a soltar llorando en cualquier momento. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible como para que un hombre como ese estuviera así?

Entonces, notó como metía rápidamente su mano en el interior de su saco. Éste acto hizo que todos los agudos sentidos de Misao se pusieran en alerta. Inconscientemente soltó el recipiente en donde traía la comida, y sacó de entre sus ropas seis Kunai, tres en cada mano, disponiéndose a lanzarlas contra ese sujeto si acaso veía en la menor señal de un arma. Para bien o para mala, no fue necesario, ya que lo que sacó fue una hoja de papel con algunos dobleces, y la colocó en el suelo frente a él, presionándola con su mano con fuerza.

\- Me ha llegado una carta de amenaza esta mañana. – Se explicó. – Dice que ya debería de saber con el cadáver que apareció en río, que ahora yo seré el siguiente en pagar por mis pecados. Y que vendrá a buscarme esta misma noche.

\- ¿El cadáver del río? – Exclamó Misao, notoriamente sorprendida.

Sabía muy bien de qué cadáver estaba hablando; ella estaba ahí en el centro hace seis días, cuando los policías lo estaban sacando. Era un hombre de cabeza rapada y cuerpo algo fornido, al que la gente reconoció como un delegado del gobierno. Sólo traía puesto sus pantalones, y la causa de su muerte había sido una profunda herida de espada en el abdomen. Había sido realmente algo extraño…

Misao se acercó con cautela, hasta colocarse justo al lado de ese hombre y poder echarle un ojo rápido al papel que había colocado en el suelo. Su mano lo cubría, pero algo que alcanzó a ver le fue suficiente: al pie de la hoja, en una esquina, la carta estaba firmada con el símbolo de dos curvas verticales, opuestas entre sí como si una fuera el reflejo de la otra, y con una línea recta horizontal cruzándolas por el centro. Reconocía ese símbolo: el hombre encontrado en el río lo tenía en su espalda…

\- La policía no me puede ayudar, el único que puede eres tú. – Le siguió rogando el hombre con desesperación.

Misao ya no dijo nada más; no estaba segura de qué decir. Se viró lentamente hacia Aoshi, viendo fijamente su espalda, aguardando para ver si acaso él decía algo; el hombre hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Pasaron unos cuantos largos segundos de silencio, antes de que al fin, la profunda y serena voz de Aoshi se escuchara resonar en el eco del templo.

\- Dices que la carta afirma que ya deberías de saber que eres el próximo. – Murmuró el Shinobi. – ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Sabes quién es esa persona y porqué te quiere matar específicamente a ti?

El hombre se sobresaltó, casi asustado por esa pregunta, casi como si lo acabaran de acusar de algún delito; Misao lo volteó a ver, algo extrañada por esa reacción. Parecía algo dudoso y nervioso, incluso un poco de sudor se resbalaba por su frente.

\- No… ¡claro que no! – Respondió apresurado en cuanto pudo reaccionar. – No tengo ni idea de quién sea este sujeto, enserio… No… No sé qué problema tiene conmigo. No soy más que un hombre de negocios, que hace lo que puede para ayudar a su comunidad. Nunca le he hecho mal a nadie…

\- Mientes. – Exclamó Aoshi con firmeza, interrumpiendo sus palabras y tomándolo de nuevo por sorpresa. – Tu miedo es genuino, no hacia algo desconocido, sino a algo concreto. Si sabes quién te está amenazando, lo mejor será que le des esa información a la policía para que así puedan ayudarte.

\- Pero… Yo…

\- Lo que acabas de escuchar hace unos momentos es la única verdad. – Agregó, y entonces se puso lentamente de pie, aun dándole la espalda. – No tengo intención de pelear en estos momentos contra ningún enemigo, en especial contra uno que no viene a atacarme a mí o a mi gente directamente. – Se volteó entonces ligeramente hacia él, lo suficiente para que sus ojos serios azul helado se posaran en él como navajas. – Así que regresa por dónde viniste, y no me molestes más. Medita en las próximas horas y pregúntate a ti mismo cuáles son los pecados por los que debes de pagar. Quizás así puedas hacer las paces con tu propia alma…

El hombre se veía realmente nervioso y temeroso. Miraba fijamente a Aoshi desde abajo, con cierta sumisión. Se veía que quería decirle algo más, pero sencillamente no podía. Sus ojos… esos ojos con los que lo miraba, eran demasiado intensos; lo dejaban totalmente indefenso. Al final, tuvo que apartar la mirada para dejar de verlos.

Con una pesada aura sombría a su alrededor, ese hombre su puso lentamente de pie, con sus brazos colgando a los lados. Miraba al suelo con la expresión ida, como si su espíritu hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Se dio media vuelta, y empezó a caminar arrastrando los pies, hacia la puerta. Misao lo miró con detenimiento durante todo su camino hasta que desapareció en las escaleras.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó como Aoshi se viraba de nuevo al frente, y una vez más se sentaba en el mismo sitio y en la misma posición de hace unos momentos. Misao quería decir algo, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y no terminaron de salir. El aire se tornó incómodo de pronto; ¿ni siquiera le iba a preguntar que hacía ahí? Bien, eso poco importaba ya; al voltear a la puerta, pudo ver el recipiente que había traído, roto, y la comida esparcida por el suelo. Okon de seguro la iba a matar…

Pero había algo más en el suelo, justo a sus pies. El hombre se había ido, pero había dejado la carta ahí. Se agachó y la tomó con cuidado entre sus dedos, echándole un vistazo. En general era todo lo que el hombre les había dicho hace unos momentos, pero lo más significativo era sin lugar a duda el símbolo en la parte de abajo. Antes del cadáver en el río, nunca lo había visto antes. No tenía idea de qué podría significarse, pero quizás Okina sí…

Miró una última vez a Aoshi sobre su hombro, y entonces ella también pasó a retirarse sin pronunciar palabra alguna; él tampoco pareció tener intención de decir algo.

\- - - -

La noche cayó rápidamente, lo más rápido que puede caer en un día de verano como ese. Había luna llena, una gran y muy brillante luna llena, que desde ciertos puntos de la ciudad parecía alumbrar con una singular luz verdosa. Misao había llevado la carta a Okina, con la esperanza de que él tuviera alguna noción de qué podría significar el símbolo en ella; no tuvo suerte. Okina no sabía qué podría significar, pero afirmaba que debía tener de alguna forma un origen occidental, y dijo que lo investigaría con más detalle.

Okina y la red de información de los Oniwabanshu, eran bastantes confiables; no dudaba en que descubriría qué era, y muy pronto. Sin embargo, la más joven kunoichi del grupo, no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados a esperar a que eso pasara. En cuanto el sol cayó, se puso su traje de combate, se armó con todas las kunai que tenía disponibles, y salió sigilosamente del Aoiya. No le dijo a nadie a dónde iba, porqué sabía de antemano que todos intentarían detenerla de alguna forma.

Todos insistían en siempre querer tratarla como si aún fuera una niña. ¿No tenía acaso el Señor Aoshi su misma edad cuando tomó el liderazgo del Oniwabanshu? Nunca la tomarían enserio como una verdadera _Okashira_ a ese paso. Por ello necesitaba encargarse de ese asunto por su propia cuenta.

Quizás el señor Aoshi no había querido involucrarse en todo eso, y sus motivos eran perfectamente válidos. Sin embargo, desde el día en que vio como sacaban ese cuerpo del río, había tenido el presentimiento de que algo realmente extraño estaba pasando, y que iban a pasar muchas cosas extrañas después, y la carta a ese hombre se lo había prácticamente confirmado.

No tardó mucho en descubrir quién era. Justo como había afirmado, era un hombre de negocios del este de la ciudad, muy rico y poderoso; lo de ayudar a su comunidad, eso era un poco más difícil de comprobar. En las calles estaba corriendo fuerte el rumor de que estaba pagando una fuerte suma de dinero a cualquiera que pudiera protegerlo y asegurarle que pasaría la noche. De esa forma pudo enterarse de en qué sitio estaría escondido exactamente. En realidad no había sido tan complicado; el asesino de seguro lo averiguaría igual de fácil, y sin tener que ser un ninja.

El lugar era una casa de reposo a las afueras por el camino que llevaba al noroeste. Era una casa grande, de quizás dos pisos, con un amplio patio y una alta barda. Si esa era su casa de reposo, se preguntaba cómo sería su casa habitual. Misao se había colocado entre las ramas de un árbol en el patio sur, a examinar la situación. Había una cantidad casi exagerada de hombres esparcidos por los rincones; sólo los que alcanzaba a ver por los patios, eran alrededor de treinta o quizás cuarenta, y eso sin contar a los que de seguro había en el interior del edificio. Todos estaban armados con lo que fuera: espadas, palos, herramientas de cultivo, incluso rifles. Había antorchas alumbrando el patio, para asegurarse de que no hubiera sombras en las cuales ocultarse. Pero claro, no eran tan buenos en ello como para descubrirla a ella.

Fuera como fuera, el sitio estaba realmente resguardado. Sin importar quien fuera ese misterioso asesino, no la tendría tan sencillo para entrar y matar a ese hombre. Sólo le quedaba aguardar pacientemente y ver qué era lo que pasaba. Paciencia, en esa ocasión sí debía de aplicarla lo más que podía.

\- Anda, sal. – Murmuró muy despacio para sí misma. – Quiero ver qué tipo de individuo eres…

\- - - -

El dueño de la casa se había prácticamente atrincherado en su estudio, la habitación más al fondo de la residencia. Se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, justo en el centro del cuarto, y lo acompañaban ahí mismo unos diez hombres, rodeándolo y vigilando atentamente la única puerta del estudio. Justo del otro lado de esa puerta, se encontraban otros tres hombres, armados con nada menos que una metralleta. Esa era definitivamente su mejor defensa. En el remoto caso de que ese individuo, o grupo de individuos, pudiera atravesar a los hombres del patio y los que vigilaban los pasillos, definitivamente no podría pasar a través de esa arma tan destructiva.

A pesar de toda la enorme seguridad que lo rodeaba en esos momentos, el hombre amenazado no se sentía seguro… Ni siquiera un poco.

Todo a su alrededor estaba demasiado callado. Nada se movía, nada hacía ruido. Era como si más allá de esa puerta, hubiera sólo un mar de sombras y silencio.

Estaba ya en esos momentos sirviéndose su tercer vaso de vino tinto, con sus manos temblando tanto que inevitablemente gotas del licor manchaban la madera del escritorio. Igualmente se empinaba el líquido, hasta tragar un poco más de un cuarto y luego reposaba un poco. Su frente estaba cubierta de sudor, y su cuerpo entero tiritaba nerviosamente. Las palabras que Aoshi Shinomori le había dicho esa mañana, revoloteaban en su cabeza.

_“Medita en las próximas horas y pregúntate a ti mismo cuáles son los pecados por los que debes de pagar. Quizás así puedas hacer las paces con tu propia alma…”_

¿Pecados? ¿Pagar? Nada de eso. No había nada por lo que ameritaba pedir perdón, no había nada en su vida de lo que debía de arrepentirse. Todo siempre lo había hecho cómo se debía de hacer, y cuándo se debía de hacer. Incluso… eso…

En cuánto supo de aquel cuerpo en el río y de esa marca en su espalda, pensó de inmediato en aquel suceso. Sin razón aparente; simplemente sucedió. Y recibir esa carta no hizo más confirmárselo. No era justo, ¿enserio moriría por eso? No, no lo haría, no mientras pudiera hacer algo al respecto. No se dejaría intimidar por farsantes y charlatanes. Así tuviera que pagarle a todo Kyoto, saldría convida de esa, como siempre lo había hecho.

En ese momento, la profunda quietud que cubría la casa fue interrumpida de golpe por varios sonidos simultáneo del exterior: gritos, golpes, y pasos apresurados.

\- ¡Es él! – Reaccionó con fuerza, poniéndose abruptamente de pie, derribando su silla en el proceso. – ¡Protéjanme!, ¡por favor!

Los diez hombres que lo acompañaban se colocar de inmediato delante de él, listos para atacar. Afuera sólo se seguían escuchando los ruidos lejanos de la lucha.

\- - - -

Misao, desde su escondite, se percató de todo el gran movimiento que estaba sucediendo. Los hombres que cuidaban el patio sur, se movieron rápidamente hacia la parte oeste de la propiedad. A sus agudos oídos llegaron de inmediato sonidos de gritos y golpes, e incluso algunos disparos.

\- _“¿Cuándo entró? Ni siquiera lo vi.”_ – Pensó sorprendida, y cuando el terreno estuvo despejado, bajó del árbol de un salto, cayendo en el pasto del patio, y luego se movió rápido, pero cuidadosamente, en la dirección que se habían ido los hombres.

Se ocultaba detrás de las paredes y pilares mientras avanzaba. No podía ser descuidada; lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era que alguno de los hombres que ese sujeto había contratado la confundiera con una intrusa e intentara dispararle, o aún peor, que el asesino la sorprendiera. Era una ninja del Oniwabanshu; se suponía que ella debía de sorprender a sus enemigos, no al revés.

La luna llena brillaba con fuerza sobre ellos, y alumbraba considerablemente; había pocos lugares oscuros por los cuales escabullirse. De hecho, muchos considerarían que sería una muy mala noche para intentar atacar por sorpresa a una persona; ¿por qué había elegido una noche así el asesino? Claro, al menos que… entrar por sorpresa nunca hubiera sido su propósito.

Mientras más avanzaba, más fuertes se hacían los sonidos del conflicto. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina y ver lo que ocurría… Todo se calló de pronto. Frenó unos momentos su avance, algo dudosa. ¿Qué había pasado?

Se acercó muy lentamente a la esquina con su cuerpo agachado, y luego pegó su espalda contra la pared, y se asomó apenas lo necesario para verificar. La escena que veía era increíble: todos los hombres estaban tirados en el suelo, esparcidos por todos lados; algunos incluso estaban patas arriba en los arbustos, o con la mitad de su cuerpo atravesando las paredes de madera de la casa. Había espadas y rifles también por el suelo, algunos incluso partidos en dos. ¿Cómo había podido hacer todo eso en tan sólo unos cuantos segundos?

Se acercó con cautela al hombre más cercano a ella, y le revisó su pulso. Sorprendentemente, estaba vivo. De hecho, al menos de forma visible, no tenía ninguna herida, sólo algunos golpes, pero nada que se viera muy grave. Miró rápidamente a los otros; todos parecían en el mismo estado.

No pudo detenerse a meditar mucho al respecto, pues escuchó más sonidos de batalla, pero ahora provenientes de los pasillos interiores del edificio. Rápidamente comenzó a moverse en su dirección.

\- - - -

Su atacante era como un fantasma, un espíritu que  aparecía ante ellos y luego desaparecía antes de que alguno pudiera verlo con claridad. Disparaban con insistencia, blandían sus espadas con arrojo, pero era como intentar golpear una cortina de humo. Uno a uno, cuánto hombre se encontraba en su camino, terminaba fuera de combate de tan sólo un golpe, si es que acaso realmente los golpeaba ya que ninguno se daba cuenta realmente de lo que ocurría.

Los hombres que cuidaban la puerta del estudio, armados con la gran ametralladora, escuchaban como la pelea se acercaba más y más hacia ellos por el pasillo. A pesar de todo, parecían comenzar a ponerse nerviosos. No pensaron que el atacante fuera realmente a llegar hasta ese sitio, algunos incluso ni siquiera pensaron que realmente alguien se presentaría. El hombre que manejaba la imponente arma, tenía su mano derecha temblorosa sobre la manivela. Lo escuchaba cada vez más cerca, más cerca…

Los nervios al parecer le ganaron, y de la nada comenzó a girar con rapidez la manivela del arma, comenzando a disparar al frente con gran potencia. Los disparos atravesaban por completo los muros de madera y las puertas de papel. Fuera quien fuera, o fuera lo qué fuera, no había forma de sobrevivir a esa ráfaga de disparos; lo harían puré. Las puertas delante de ellos se hicieron pedazos por completo, pero seguían disparando. Aún quedaba bastante carga, y se la acabarían toda si era necesario para estar seguros.

De pronto, entre las sombras del pasillo y los destellos de los disparos… lo vieron acercarse…

Fue como una ráfaga de viento aproximándose a toda velocidad hacia ellos, como un destello de luz, moviéndose de un lado a otro por todo el pasillo entre los disparos, como si fueran cualquier cosa. El hombre intentaba apuntarle, pero recién lo divisaba en un lado y hacía siquiera el primer intento de girar el arma, cuando desaparecía y aparecía en otro. Cada vez más cerca y más cerca. Era como un demonio, una sombra de la noche trepando por el suelo y por las paredes, y al que las balas le sacaban la vuelta como si le tuvieran miedo.

No podía ser un ser humano… No era posible…

Escucharon un agudo sonido metálico, y lo próximo que vieron fue como la metralleta era partida en dos y la mitad frontal salía volando por los aires, hasta caer pesadamente a unos metros. Sólo en ese momento pudieron divisarlo apenas por unos segundos… sus largos cabellos aún suspendidos en el aire por el movimiento, su figura alta y atlética, ligeramente flexionado cerca del suelo, y la brillante y reluciente espada, brillando como si luz propia tuviera. Sólo fue un instante, posiblemente demasiado poco para que alguno de ellos pudiera guardar vívidamente esa imagen en sus cabezas. Justo después, hubo tres golpes contundentes, uno a cada uno, y los tres cayeron inconscientes al suelo.

La figura casi incorpórea del atacante, se alzó erguido justo cuando sus enemigos estuvieron a sus pies. Caminó apresurado hacia la puerta de estudio, con el sonido de sus botas resonando como truenos contra el piso. Pateó con fuerza la puerta de madera, derribándola de un sólo golpe. La puerta aún ni siquiera tocaba el suelo, pero los diez hombres que cuidaban el interior del estudio se lanzaron contra él con sus espadas en mano. La silueta retrocedió rápidamente para crear un poco de distancia y perderse entre las sombras. Los dejó venirse de uno a uno en su contra. Todos lo empezaron a atacar de manera desorganizada, torpe y temerosa. No pasó mucho tiempo, antes de que con tan sólo unos cuantos movimientos veloces de su espada, esos diez hombres resultaran en el mismo estado que todos los anteriores que habían intentado golpearlo. Sus espadas terminaron rotas, sus cuerpos inmóviles en el piso o contra las paredes.

Una vez que el último quedó tirado boca abajo justo frente a la puerta, el misterioso ser caminó tranquilamente hacia el interior del estudio, pasando encima de cualquiera que hubiera quedado en su camino.

El dueño de la residencia estaba petrificado al otro lado de su escritorio. Tenía los ojos totalmente abiertos, sus labios separados, y su rostro cubierto de sudor. No había servido de nada ninguna de sus preparaciones, ni todo el dinero que había gastado, ni cuánto había asegurado esa casa; igualmente ese ser traspasó todo ello, y ahí estaba, justo en su puerta…

Justo cuando cruzó el umbral, la luz del candelabro sobre ellos iluminó al extraño, revelando por completo su forma física y tangible, aquella que quizás ninguno de los hombres con los que se había cruzado fue capaz de percibir, pero se revelaba por completo y sin miedo ante él. El verlo fijamente, el reconocer su forma y su apariencia, distinguir su altura y su complexión fuerte, su largo cabello café oscuro, sus penetrantes ojos verdes y su rostro fino… nada hizo aunque fuera un poco para apaciguar su miedo; si en todo caso, lo único que hizo fue confirmarlo.

Lo supo en cuanto vio su rostro, en cuanto vio sus ojos, en cuanto vio ese medallón plateado colgando de su cuello, con el mismo signo con el que estaba firmada su carta; ya no había lugar a dudas.

\- Oh... no... – Tartamudeó el hombre de cabello grisáceo.

El atacante permaneció de pie frente a la puerta, totalmente firme y quieto, sin demostrar, al menos a simple vista, intención alguna de acercársele ni un paso más. Simplemente lo miraba fijamente, con esa expresión dura y tenaz…

\- Usted debe de ser… Itou Kasai… ¿O me equivoco? – Murmuró en voz baja ese ser que sólo hasta ese momento dio señas de realmente ser una persona de carne y hueso, y no algún tipo de alucinación.

\- Ese símbolo… No, no puede ser… - Masculló el hombre, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, topándose con su silla derrumbada. – Eres tú... eres el niño...

La imagen de ese hombre ya adulto ante él, hizo que todo lo que temía se hiciera plenamente real. Jamás lo vio en persona, y apenas y tenía noción de alguna vaga descripción que le habían dado. Pero lo sabía, sabía que era él: el niño de esa aldea en Shimabara, el supuesto… Hijo de Dios…

\- Así que sí me recuerda. – Comentó el hombre ante él, con el mismo tono y expresión. – Catorce años atrás, usted ordenó la masacre de toda mi aldea. Asesinó a mis padres, y nos arrebató nuestro hogar. Y todo por qué me buscaba a mí, ¿cierto? – Dio entonces un paso hacia el frente, y luego otro, aproximándose con cautela hacia él. – Pues aquí estoy…

Kasai retrocedió nervioso, tropezándose con su silla, y cayendo se sentón al suelo. Indefenso y tembloroso, sólo pudo ver como esa persona se le aproximaba cada vez más, sin ni un sólo rastro de duda en él.

\- Escucha, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y no fue nada personal. – Comenzó a decir, casi como súplica. – Ustedes estaban planeando rebelarse, sólo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber.

\- No intente hablarme de deber. – Respondió su atacante con firmeza. – Usted asesinó a cientos de mujeres, niños y ancianos indefensos, y sólo porque ninguno aceptó repudiar de su Dios. ¿O era acaso sólo una excusa?, ¿los hubiera matado de todas formas, quizás? Hombres como usted fueron los que nos orillaron hasta ese punto, persiguiéndonos y cazándonos sólo por profesar nuestra fe. Usted no conoce lo que es eso, no siquiera lo que es la lealtad. Su deber era defender a su Señor hasta el final, pero cuando hubo problemas, terminó del lado contrario haciéndose rico y poderoso a cuesta de los oprimidos de la nueva era. ¡¿Y así se atreve a decirme que sólo cumplía con su deber?!

Su voz se alzó de golpe, y su grito se escuchó como un potente rayo, haciendo retumbar las paredes.

Ese hombre, viejo, gordo, y cobarde… Había tomado tiempo averiguar su identidad, pero ya estaba ahí, justo a sus pies, temblando como un niño asustado. Un hombre importante del Shogunato en el sur, el hombre que directamente ordenó el ataque a su aldea, y principal responsable de la muerte de sus padres y de todos los otros. Cuando la Revolución era ya casi un hecho y la guerra se veía perdida, de inmediato cambió de postura, y comenzó a ayudar a los relistas con el fin de obtener la mejor posición posible. Y ahora estaba ahí, con todo ese dinero, con esa enorme casa, sus trajes costosos, y todos esos hombres alimentados con dinero para protegerlo, y que de seguro tenían menos lealtad hacia él de la que él mismo tuvo en su momento. Y aun así se atrevía a hablar de deber…

Era una escoria aún peor de lo que se había imaginado.

Estaba contraído sobre sí mismo en el suelo, mirándolo sin poder pestañar siquiera. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Intentaría suplicarle? ¿Le ofrecería dinero…? Notó entonces un pequeño cambio en su estado; sus ojos se desviaron ligeramente hacia otro lado, sólo por unos instantes, y luego lo volvió a ver otra vez.

\- Escucha... – Comenzó a balbucear, sonriendo ligeramente de forma forzada. – Es más complicado que eso... tú no entiendes...

De inmediato, Kasai se lanzó al frente como un animal salvaje, hacia debajo del escritorio. Pudo haberlo detenido antes de que lo hiciera, pero quizás una parte de él tenía curiosidad de ver qué era lo que tenía pensado hacer.

Kasai tomó algo que estaba oculto, pegado justo a la parte inferior del escritorio, luego se irguió lo más rápido que pudo, y apuntó directo a la cara de su atacante con el objeto que había sacado: un rifle. Sin pensarlo dos veces, presionó el gatillo, y el fuerte sonido de la detonación cubrió el cuarto. El retroceso del disparo lo empujó hacia atrás, y como ni siquiera había tenido el tiempo a pararse con firmeza antes de disparar, esto terminó por hacerlo descender hacia el suelo de nuevo. Pero no importaba; estaba seguro de que le daría; estaban tan cerca que el disparo prácticamente había sido quemarropa.

Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como la figura de ese hombre desaparecía en un parpadeo de enfrente de él, y su disparo terminaba encajándose en la pared. En el mismo instante, pudo sentir como su rifle salía volando de sus manos, y una vez sobre su cabeza se partía en dos de extremo a extremo. Por último, su cuerpo ni siquiera tocó el suelo, ya que la mano izquierda de ese hombre lo tomó con fuerza de su traje, lo alzó y lo colocó contra la pared. Todo ocurrió en apenas una fracción de segundo; en un momento estaba apuntándolo con su rifle, y al siguiente se encontraba con su espalda contra la pared, y esos intensos ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente como navajas…

\- Itou Kasai… Por sus pecados contra los cristianos de Shimabara, he venido a darle... la expiación...

\- ¡No!

Antes de que Kasai tuviera oportunidad de pronunciar alguna otra palabra, lo soltó abruptamente, alzó su espada sobre su cabeza y luego la dejó caer con gran fuerza contra él. El filo de la mortal arma entró por su hombro izquierdo, y luego hizo un corte profundo y letal en diagonal hasta la mitad de su abdomen. Un fuerte chorro de sangre brotó de la herida, e inevitablemente llegó a tocar su rostro y sus ropas.

La muerte fue instantánea. El cuerpo inerte de Kasai se deslizó por la pared, manchándola con su sangre en el camino hasta quedar sentado, con su cabeza colgando hacia el frente, y ahí se quedó…

Shougo Amakusa se le quedó viendo en silencio unos cuantos segundos, de pie justo delante del cuerpo. Miró entonces el filo de su arma, manchado de rojo, apenas opacando un poco la perfección de su hoja. Agitó su arma con fuerza, limpiándole lo más posible con ese movimiento, y luego comenzó a andar con paso tranquilo hacia la puerta.

Su trabajo estaba hecho.

Avanzó con suma tranquilidad hacia el patio. Ya todos los hombres que estaban protegiendo esa casa, estaban totalmente fuera de combate, y ya no habría porque haber alguien más que estorbara su camino. O al menos eso creyó.

Al salir por una de las puertas que él mismo había derivado, llegó inevitablemente al pasillo exterior que daba al jardín central de la casa. Apenas acababa de dar un par de pasos, cuando sus agudos instintos le advirtieron de inmediato de una presencia, justo a su costado derecho.

\- ¡Alto ahí! – Escuchó que gritaba con fuerza una voz aguda entre las sombras. Lentamente se giró en su dirección, y ahí pudo ver a la jovencita de complexión delgada, parada a unos metros de él por el pasillo, con la luz de la luna llena alumbrándola. Ella lo miraba fijamente con una combinación de confusión y asombro, pero con una forzada decisión en su mirada. – ¡Soy Misao Makimachi, líder de los Oniwabanshu de Kyoto! ¡¿Eres tú quien mandó esa carta de amanezca?!

Al principio no reaccionó de ninguna forma. Simplemente se quedó en su lugar, inspeccionando a la extraña figura que acababa de materializarse ante él, y que le causaba una ligera curiosidad. Definitivamente no era como los demás guardias con los que se había cruzado, pero… Lo que más le llamó la atención, fue la mención de los _“Oniwabanshu”_. Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba o pensaba en ese nombre, no desde el Octubre pasado, en Shanghái. ¿Sería realmente un miembro del Oniwabanshu de Kyoto? Sus ropas al estilo shinobi, podían ciertamente dar esa impresión.

\- No tengo ningún conflicto contigo ni con los Oniwabanshu, niña. – Le respondió Shougo de manera cortante. – Kasai ya está muerto, así que no tienes que defenderlo más. Si aún no recibías tu pago, puedes tomar lo que creas que te corresponde.

\- ¡Eso no me interesa! – Arremetió la extraña jovencita, y en ese momento alzó sus brazos cruzándolos delante de ella, y pudo ver con claridad que en cada mano, sostenidos entre sus dedos, cargaba tres kunai. – ¡No puedo permitir que alguien ande libre asesinando gente en mi ciudad! ¡Así que prepárate!

De inmediato jaló sus dos brazos hacia el frente, y los seis Kunai salieron disparados en su dirección como flechas, uno detrás del otro.

No tenía tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en juegos. Agitó su espada con gran rapidez frente a él, y de sólo tres movimientos, cada kunai que había sido lanzado en su contra, fue desviado en una dirección diferente, algunos incluso encajándose en los pilares y en las paredes. Al instante siguiente a que dicho ataque fue repelido, y sus ojos se volvieron a posar de nuevo en la extraña, se encontró con la sorpresa de que ya estaba a tres cuartos del camino hacia él, con su puño derecho alzado listo para golpearlo. Astuta; ¿había sido acaso una distracción? Si lo fue, no había sido tan efectiva.

Misao lanzó su puño con fuerza a la altura de su cara, pero la figura del extraño simplemente desapareció del sitio en el que se encontraba, y su puño golpeó el aire. Algo confundida, intentó recuperarse rápidamente, y buscar frenéticamente con la mirada a dónde había ido. Luego de sólo dos segundos, logró divisar su silueta justo en el techo de la casa, al otro lado del jardín. Estaba de pie en ese sitio, mirando en su dirección, con la brillante luna a sus espaldas enmarcándolo. Misao se disponía a ir en su caza, pero algo la detuvo…

Desde su posición, la kunoichi pudo sentir como un extraño aire comenzaba a soplar, desde su espalda, y se dirigía en línea recta hacia el hombre en el techo. Algo en él comenzó a brillar con fuerza… ¿Qué era? En tan sólo un parpadeo, sintió como el aire volvía a correr, pero ahora en la dirección contraria, directo hacia ella, y con más fuerza; además, no venía solo. El viento la golpeó acompañado de una fuerte luz, que hizo que todo lo viera blanco por unos instantes. Su cuerpo fue empujado hacia atrás como si hubiera recibido una patada directa en la cara y comenzó a desplomarse hacia el suelo.

Una silueta, mucho más grande y veloz que la suya, se movió rápidamente por el pasillo hacia ella, y un momento antes de que tocara el suelo, la rodeó con sus brazos, evitando que cayera. La joven no reaccionó; sencillamente había quedad inconsciente, y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de distinguir el rostro de su salvador, Aoshi Shinomori.

Okina había ido a buscar a Misao al templo, pero en su lugar se encontró sólo con él. Le contó lo que Misao le había pedido investigar, y eso, sumado a su ya conocida personalidad tenaz, le ayudó a saber de inmediato que había decidido ir a ese lugar. Temeroso de que algo pudiera pasarle por su impertinencia, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ese sitio, y al parecer justo a tiempo.

Aun teniendo a la ninja en sus brazos, alzó su mirada hacia su atacante a lo lejos, y clavó sus ojos de inmediato en él, intentando captar la mayor cantidad de caracterizas físicas en el menor tiempo, gracias a sus muy refinadas habilidades de espionaje. El hombre se había quedado unos momentos en su posición, quizás analizando al recién llegado para determinar cuál sería su próximo movimiento. Sus habilidades, sin embargo, no llegaban lo suficientemente lejos como para poder leer mentes, por lo que no podía saber exactamente a qué conclusión había llegado, pero en un parpadeo vio cómo comenzó a correr por el techo con una gran agilidad, para luego simplemente esfumarse en el aire.

\- _“Esa forma de moverse…”_ – Pensó el ninja, mientras veía al extraño atacante desaparecer.

Con ese sencillo acto, que había durado quizás menos de un segundo, un sólo pensamiento vino a su cabeza de inmediato. Pero… no era posible que ese pensamiento fuera cierto, ¿o sí?

Bajó a Misao delicadamente, recostándola en el suelo. Antes de que la policía llegara al lugar, se tomó unos momentos para inspeccionar la escena. Se acercó a los tres hombres más cercanos a ellos, y les revisó; los tres habían perdido en conocimiento, pero seguían convida. Revisó las marcas de golpes en su cuerpo, deduciendo la fuerza y velocidad con la que tuvieron que haber sido hechos. Revisó también el terreno: los cortes en las puertas, las marcas en el suelo, el corte en las armas, cualquier cosa que pudiera una pista… Y cada una parecía confirmarle lo que su primer pensamiento le había indicado.

\- - - -

La figura sigilosa del cristiano, se movía entre los tejados de la ciudad, como una simple ventisca. El hombre que había aparecido de la nada, definitivamente era diferente, diferente a esa chica y diferente a los otros hombres; ni siquiera fue capaz de percibir en lo más mínimo que se acercaba. Quizás le daba demasiado crédito, quizás estaba ya cansado, o quizás simplemente un poco distraído. Fuera como fuera, no creía que representara una amenaza hacia él, pero igual no tenía por qué perder más su tiempo en ese lugar, especialmente cuando su fin ahí ya estaba completado.

\- _"Sólo uno más y la profecía se cumplirá..."_ – Pensaba para sí mismo, pero no complacido o feliz por ello; su sentimiento era quizás algo más cercano a resignación, o quizás apuro por terminar con ese asunto.

Su figura se siguió moviendo a increíble velocidad, hasta perderse en la noche.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 24**

_Ha pasado tan poco tiempo; jamás pensó que tendría que volver a Kyoto tan pronto. Pero esta extraña persona que ha aparecido… ¿Será posible que sea cierto? ¿Será posible que exista un espadachín que domine el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu… Además de él? Cabello rojo y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda; Battousai el Destajador debe volver una vez más a esa ciudad que tantos malos recuerdos tiene para él…_

**Capítulo 25. Regreso a Kyoto**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Hola de nuevo, ¿cómo se encuentran? Creo que las explicaciones están de más, pero de todas maneras las haré. Cómo algunos habrán adivinado, de este capítulo en adelante, lo que veremos es una reinterpretación de los hechos sucedidos en el Anime entre los **Episodios 67** y **76** , más específicamente en la llamada **Saga de Shimabara** … ¡Pero!, no esperen ver la misma historia que ya vieron en el anime. Conforme vayamos avanzando, podrán darse cuenta de unas muy notorias diferencia, escenas y diálogos agregados, e incluso un rumbo totalmente diferente de varios hechos. Ya en este episodios ya pudieron notarse varias diferencias, pero se irán notando más y más. Intentaré ir lo más rápido posible en estos capítulos, y espero eso no les sea molesto. Espero recibir sus opiniones, y que me digan si les agrada más mi versión, o la del anime._

_De notas adicionales, creo que la única que vale la pena mencionar es sobre el personaje de **Itou Kasai** , que está obviamente basado en el hombre que Shougo Amakusa asesina en el **Episodio 67** del Anime, pero cuya historia o conexión con Shougo nunca fue aclarada. En esta misma historia, en el **Capítulo 17: Más Fuerte que Dios** , pudieron ver mi interpretación de ello, y es a lo que se hace referencia aquí. _

_De momento sería todo, espero sus comentarios._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	25. Capítulo 25. Regreso a Kyoto

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**El Tigre y El Dragón**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 25  
_ ** **_Regreso a Kyoto_ **

**Tokio, Japón  
** **19 de Julio de 1878 (Año 11 de la Era Meiji)**

Siete pescados fritos, uno para cada uno; ni uno más, ni uno menos. El reto sería cuidar que Sanosuke y Yahiko no comieran más del que les correspondía, pero no era nada con lo que ella no pudiera lidiar.

Era una tarde relativamente agradable, como para ir al patio del dojo y pasar un tiempo al aire libre con sus amigos. Kaoru colocó una hoguera en el centro del patio, y una pequeña parrilla sobre el fuego, para cocinar sobre ella los siete pescados que habían comprado en el mercado esa mañana. Había invitado al Doctor Gensai, Ayame y Suzume para que los acompañaran; la invitación estaba extendida a Megumi también, pero al parecer tenía otros planes esa tarde. Sospechoso, pero prefería no saber más al respecto. No necesitaba invitar de manera formal a Sanosuke, sabía que en cuanto oliera la comida gratis, aparecería ahí tarde o temprano, y tuvo razón.

La joven de cabello negro y largo, sujeto con una cinta azul celeste, se encontraba de cuclillas frente a la hoguera, con un pequeño abanico que movía de vez en cuando para mantener encendido el fuego. Usaba su hermoso kimono amarillo con estampado de flores rosadas. Mientras ella cuidaba la parrilla, y por supuesto los pescados sobre ella, Yahiko entretenía a Ayame y Suzume, jugando y corriendo por el patio, y Sanosuke y el Doctor Gensai jugaban una partida de shogi, sentados en el pasillo de madera.

Todos criticaban su habilidad  para cocinar, pero de todas formas se paraban ahí sin falta para poder comer a sus expensas. Pero estaba bien, en parte. Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que todos volvieron de Kyoto, y realmente no habían tenido mucho tiempo para celebrar su regreso. Además, las cosas estaban mejorando un poco. La habían invitado a dar algunas clases en algunos dojos amigos, y un par de nuevos estudiantes se habían acercado al suyo interesados en tomar clases durante esa semana. Al parecer ya todos los horribles rumores que se habían esparcido hace meses sobre el falso Battousai usando el estilo Kamiya Kashin, ya eran por completo cosas del pasado.

No quería, sin embargo, hacerse demasiadas expectativas tan rápido. Después de todo, el incidente del falso Battousai sólo era un factor que había provocado el declive de su escuela; de hecho, otros dojos también habían ido perdiendo a varios alumnos con el paso del tiempo. Los tiempos estaban cambiando, y aprender el uso de la espada ya no era la primera prioridad de las nuevas generaciones. Era algo triste, e inevitable al parecer. Pero mientras aún tuviera fuerzas para mantener ese sitio a flote, lo haría, sin importar qué.

Además, no estaba sola. Tenía a todos sus amigos, los cuales luego de todas las aventuras y desventuras que habían pasado juntos en esos meses, estaba segura que siempre estarían ahí para apoyarla: Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, el Doctor Gensai, Tae, Tsubame… Y, por supuesto, también estaba…

Se despabiló rápidamente al ser consciente de que se había quedado largo rato pensando en todas esas cosas. Volteó a ver alarmada hacia los pescados, esperando verlos de seguro totalmente quemados. Por suerte, no fue así; de hecho, ya parecían estar listos y en su punto. Suspiró aliviada; de haberse quemado, no hubiera soportado las burlas y quejas de ese par de mequetrefes.

\- ¡Creo que ya están listos!, ¡vengan! – Les anunció con entusiasmo, y rápidamente todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se dirigieron hacia ella.

\- ¡Qué bien huele! – Exclamó Sanosuke, un hombre muy alto y de complexión fornida, de hombros anchos. Tenía cabello café puntiagudo, y ojos serenos también color café.

\- ¡A comer! – Le secundó Yahiko, un chico de estatura baja, de entre diez y once años, cabello negro, también algo puntiagudo, y tez ligeramente morena.

Ellos dos fueron los primeros en lanzarse en dirección a la hoguera como animales hambrientos.

\- ¡Quietos ustedes dos! – Los detuvo la estructura de Kendo, mientras empuñaba el abanico que usaba, y los señalaba con él a modo de amenaza. Ambos se detuvieron en seco como si se tratara de la más letal de las armas, aunque más que por el abanico, parecía que lo que los había detenido había sido la mirada casi asesina de Kaoru. – ¡Es un pescado para cada uno!, ni uno más. Si alguno de ustedes se come más que eso, alguien se quedará sin comer. ¿Está claro?

\- ¿Por qué nos estás diciendo estas cosas a nosotros? – Exclamó Yahiko, aparentemente algo ofendido.

\- Sí, no es como si nos fuéramos a comer todo nosotros solos. – Añadió Sansouke, del mismo modo.

Kaoru simplemente les lanzó una última mirada inquisitiva, antes de bajar su abanico y permitirles avanzar. Se acercaron apresurados y tomaron cada uno un pez por el palo que los sujetaba y los dirigieron de inmediato a sus bocas.

\- ¡Cuidado!, que aún está caliente. – Les indicó Kaoru con apuro, pero fue bastante tarde, o quizás no le hicieron caso.

La primera mordida que ambos dieron, les terminó quemando los labios y sus lenguas por igual, y ambos soltaron un fuerte alarido de dolor al aire.

\- Son unos tontos. – Comentó entre risas Ayame, la nieta mayor del Doctor Gensai.

\- Sí, muy tontos. – Añadió Suzume, también riéndose.

Kaoru y el doctor Gensai se unieron a las risas a expensas de los dos chicos, y estos a su vez no parecían principalmente felices por ello.

\- ¡Ken-niisan! ¡Vamos a comer! – Exclamó Suzume con fuerza, girándose hacia atrás. Sin embargo, pareció extrañarse al darse cuenta de que la persona que buscaba no se encontraba ahí.

Kaoru volteó también en la misma dirección, y se percató e inmediato de lo mismo. Hace unos momentos le pareció haberlo visto ahí de pie, colgando la ropa lavada. La ropa estaba colgada al sol, en efecto, pero no había rastro de él.

\- ¿Dónde está Kenshin? – Cuestionó, algo extrañada.

\- Me parece que fue a su cuarto hace algunos minutos. – Comentó el Doctor Gensai.

¿A su cuarto? ¿Habrá ido a buscar algo? A Kaoru le pareció extraño que se fuera de esa forma sin decirle nada, no era propio de él. Pero igual eso no importaba tanto como el hecho de que se estaba perdiendo de los pescados fritos.

\- Iré a buscarlo. – Mencionó la joven Kamiya, y de inmediato se dirigió en dirección a su habitación para avisarle.

\- Dile que si no se apura me comeré el suyo. – Mencionó Sanosuke con fuerza para que lo escuchara, en parte en broma… y en parte enserio.

\- - - -

Cuando su camino lo llevó en un inicio hacia Tokio, la antigua ciudad que él había conocido como Edo, su intención era sencillamente ir de paso, como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, en tantos otros pueblos y ciudades a lo largo de su viaje. Sin embargo, ya había pasado medio año, y aún seguía ahí; incluso a pesar de haberse ido hasta Kyoto, una ciudad que estuvo evitando pisar durante tantos años, al final terminó regresando otra vez a Tokio, y principal a ese sitio, al Dojo del Estilo Kamiya Kashin.

¿Por qué se había quedado tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué ese sitio en especial de todos los que había visitado en esos once años? A su yo de aquel entonces, seguramente le parecería confuso. ¿Y a su yo del presente? Se podría decir que no era tan simple…

Mientras se encontraba lavando y tendiendo la ropa, mientras miraba sonriente a sus amigos riendo y divirtiéndose frente a él, no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar en estas cosas. Las había llegado a pensar ligeramente antes de partir a Kyoto, pero no con la profundidad de esos momentos. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos, diferente a todos los anteriores?

Quizás la manera más fácil de describirlo era que… estaba feliz.

Estando en ese momento, en ese patio, realizando esa tarea tan simple al ojo común, y con esa escena tan casual ante él, pudo darse cuenta de que en verdad, pero en verdad, se sentía muy feliz, como no lo había estado en muchísimo tiempo, si es que acaso realmente en algún momento de su vida había sentido algo así. Pero más que aceptar esta agradable sensación con los brazos abiertos, lo que le causó fue… una gran culpa.

Por mucho tiempo, se había convencido a sí mismo de que él no merecía sentirse así. La felicidad era para las personas inocentes y justas de la nueva era, para las nuevas generaciones que no tendrían que crecer en un país hostil o madurar antes de tiempo. La nueva era y sus virtudes no le pertenecían; él había sido sólo un instrumento para forjarla, y seguiría siéndolo hasta que estuviera seguro de que todo por lo que había luchado era ya una realidad tangible, no sólo una idea o una posibilidad.

De todo ello creía estar más que seguro, pero… Desde que se encontraba ahí, su manera de pensar, su manera de sentirse hacia sí mismo, parecía haber comenzado a cambiar, tan lentamente que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Pensaría que el incidente en Kyoto quizás debió de haberle inspirado a deshacerse de todos esos pensamientos, pero no fue así; pareciera que su efecto, fue de hecho todo lo contrario.

Al volverse consciente de ello, no sin antes terminar de tender la ropa, se dirigió sigilosamente hacia su habitación sin decirle a nadie. No era tanto que quisiera estar a solas, sino más bien quería saciar las ansias enormes que sentía de ver… esos dos objetos. ¿Para qué?, para nada en especial; sólo quería verlos, saber que aún seguían ahí con él, casi como si temiera que comenzar a tener esos pensamientos los hicieran desaparecer.

Cuando llegó al Dojo Kamiya por primera vez, literalmente era un vagabundo sin muchas posesiones, más allá de la ropa que usaba, su Espada de Filo Invertido, un poco de dinero, y esos dos objetos, que guardaba envueltos en una frazada azul celeste en su armario. Una vez que estuvo ahí, sacó la frazada con delicadeza y la colocó en el suelo ante él. La contempló en silencio un rato, como si temiera abrirla y ver lo que ocultaba. Pero al final tomó fuerzas, y lo hizo.

Lo que escondía en su interior, era un cuaderno, de pasta verde, algo gastada al igual que sus hojas, y un trompo de madera, con colores verdes y rojos en la parte superior, que apenas y eran visibles tras el paso del tiempo. Ambos objetos eran ya viejos, roídos por los años, y bastante… comunes. Pero para él, eran muy valiosos; eran tesoros… recuerdos…

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios sin que él se lo propusiera siquiera. Sin motivo alguno, tomó el trompo entre sus dedos, y lo examinó con detenimiento de un lado a otro, notando hasta la más pequeña de sus imperfecciones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo usaba; comenzó a preguntarse si aún podía girar. No tardó mucho en decidirse a probarlo por su cuenta. ¿Recordaría aún cómo hacerlo? Había pasado ya tanto. Enredó el viejo y sucio cordón entono al trompo, lo tomó en su mano, y estando aún sentado en su sitio, lo lanzó al frente, jalando el cordón mientras aún estaba suspendido en el aire.

Sorprendentemente, sus habilidades con la espada parecían no ser las únicas que se habían mantenido con los años. La punta del trompo tocó el suelo de tatami, y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo con rapidez, permaneciendo en ese punto de manera casi perfecta.

Volvió a sonreír de nuevo…

\- ¡Kenshin! – Escuchó relativamente cerca una voz que lo llamaba. – ¿Estás aquí?

Unos instantes después, el reconocible y brillante rostro de Kaoru se asomó por la puerta abierta de la habitación.

\- Ah, hola Kaoru-dono. – Le saludó el pelirrojo, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Todo está bien?

Kaoru, por alguna razón sintió un ligero rastro de alivio al verlo ahí sentado. Era bastante paranoico de su parte, pero desde lo de Kyoto, a veces sentía que si se le desaparecía de esa forma aunque fuera por un segundo, no lo volvería a ver otra vez.

\- Sí, pero los pescados fritos ya están listos. Si no te apuras, Sano y Yahiko se acabarán todo.

\- Lo siento. Iré enseguida.

Kaoru asintió, y se dispuso a volver con los otros. Sin embargo, en ese momento, por el rabillo del ojo, logró divisar el trompo, aun girando en el tatami, lo cual llamó de inmediato su atención.

\- Nunca había visto ese trompo. – Murmuró mientras se permitía a sí misma ingresar al cuarto. – ¿Es tuyo?

\- Sí. – Le respondió Kenshin, con tono moderado.

El trompo poco a poco perdió su impulso, y terminó cayendo de lado. Kaoru se puso de rodillas y lo tomó del suelo entre sus dedos, mirándolo con curiosidad.

\- Se ve algo gastado.

\- Ya tiene muchos años. Es una de las pocas cosas con las que llegué a este dojo por primera vez.

\- Entiendo. ¿Es algún objeto preciado para ti?

Kenshin asintió lentamente con su cabeza.

\- Fue un regalo de mi hermana mayor.

Esas palabras destantearon por completo a Kaoru, tanto como si el suelo debajo de ella se hubiera sacudido con violencia. Aún con el trompo en sus manos, se viró rápidamente hacia él, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos y casi desorbitados.

\- ¿Hermana? – Exclamó con su voz casi entrecortada.

En el fondo, a Kenshin le parecía un poco divertida la reacción que Kaoru acababa de tener, pero no era precisamente el momento adecuado para sentirse divertido. Quizás había sido demasiado casual en su comentario, quizás debió de ser más cuidadoso con lo que decía, y cómo lo decía. La sorpresa de la joven era realmente más que justificada…

Miró de reojo de forma discreta al segundo objeto, que aún seguía sobre la frazada azul: el cuaderno de pasta verde y gastada…

\- Más allá de mi pasado como Destajador, lo cierto es que Kaoru-dono no conoce nada de mi pasado, y nunca me has preguntado al respecto. – Murmuró de pronto, volviendo a tomar por sorpresa a Kaoru, aunque nada comparado con la primera sorpresa.

La joven de ojos azules guardó silencio. Era cierto, no tenía mucho motivo para sorprenderse, al no saber realmente nada del pasado de la persona delante de ella. Claro, sabía lo que todo el mundo sabía, la historia de Battousai, o más bien su leyenda. Que había sido entrenado desde niño por el Maestro Seijuro, que había dejado de matar luego del fin de la Restauración, y que estuvo viajando todo ese tiempo por el Japón… Y quizás eso era lo único.

Nunca preguntó más. ¿Porqué…? Bien, la respuesta en realidad no era tan difícil de entender. De hecho, ella ya la había dado hace algún tiempo atrás… muy atrás…

Bajó el trompo con cuidado, colocándolo en el suelo justo frente a él.

\- Cuando llegaste a este dojo te lo dije, ¿acaso lo olvidas? – Le comentó, al tiempo que le compartía una linda y brillante sonrisa. – Te dije que no me importaba tu pasado, ni quien habías sido antes de ese momento. Sólo quería conocer a la persona que eras ahora, a Keshin Himura, el vagabundo, y eso aún lo sostengo. Desde entonces te he ido conociendo cada día más, y he podido ser testigo de la maravillosa persona que eres, la persona más maravillosa del mundo entero. Si he de saber de tu pasado, quiero que sea lo que tú desees compartir conmigo.

Kenshin agachó un poco su cabeza, y la sonrisa en sus propios labios se acrecentó un poco.

\- Gracias. Eso significa mucho.

A Kaoru le extrañó mucho las reacciones de Kenshin, y sobre todo que estuviera tocando esos temas tan de repente. Se le veía algo serio, pensativo. No había reparado mucho en ello antes de ese momento, pero en realidad había estado muy parecido durante el transcurso del día.

\- ¿Todo está bien? ¿Algo te molesta?

Kenshin siguió con su mirada agachada, viendo el cuaderno a su lado. Guardó silencio un rato, como si no tuviera deseos de responder…

\- Kaoru-dono…

\- Hey, Kaoru. – Escucharon en ese momento que la voz del Doctor Gensai pronunciaba con fuerza desde el pasillo, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que Kenshin estuviera a punto de decir. El hombre mayor se acercó por el pasillo, asomándose también al interior del cuarto. – Hay un joven en la entrada que te busca.

\- ¿Un joven? – Murmuró Kaoru, confundida. – ¿Será un nuevo estudiante?

\- No me lo parece. Se ve agitado y cansado, y trae ropas de viaje.

Eso les sonó bastante raro a ambos. Sin espera, tanto Kaoru como Kenshin se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la entrada.

Esperaban encontrarse con algún extraño, pero de hecho no fue así. La persona que aguardaba en el portón, era un hombre alto, de complexión algo fornida, de cabello café oscuro, corto, aunque algo parado. Lo reconocieron de inmediato: era Shirojo, uno de los miembros del Oniwabanshu de Kyoto, y en efecto respiraba agitadamente y sudaba, como si hubiera estado corriendo con gran apuro.

\- Señorita Kaoru, señor Himura. – Exclamó el shinobi entre respiros, en cuanto los vio.

\- Shirojo-san. – Murmuró Kaoru, confundida al verlo ahí, en Tokio, y justo en la puerta de su casa.

Lo lógico era preguntarle de inmediato qué lo había traído a ese sitio, porque si había venido desde Kyoto y sin avisar con una carta de por medio su llegada, era porque de seguro algo grave había ocurrido. Pero Shirojo se adelantó a hablar antes que cualquiera de los dos.

\- ¡Señor Himura!, necesito hablar con usted cuánto antes. – Pronunció con fuerza, inmediatamente después de recuperar el aliento. – El señor Aoshi me envió a buscarlo.

\- ¿Aoshi? – Musitó Kenshin, ligeramente desconcertado.

\- Necesito que venga conmigo a Kyoto, de inmediato. Ha pasado algo terrible.

Esas palabras alarmaron a Kenshin y Kaoru por igual. La joven maestra de Kendo, volteó a ver de reojo al pelirrojo. Éste simplemente veía al Oniwabanshu con asombro en su rostro. ¿Qué podría ser eso tan terrible que provocara que el propio Aoshi mandara a alguien a buscarlo y a pedir que fuera a Kyoto de inmediato? Especialmente considerando que aún ni siquiera se cumplía un mes de su retorno a Tokio…

\- ¿Ir a Kyoto? – Murmuró el espadachín con duda en su voz.

Tras los pensamientos que estaba teniendo justo hace unos minutos atrás, lo que menos deseaba realmente era volver a Kyoto tan pronto…

\- - - -

**Nagasaki, Japón  
** **26 de Julio de 1878 (Año 11 de la Era Meiji)**

Nagasaki era bastante similar a Shanghái en varios sentidos. Ambas habían adquirido con el paso del tiempo, una apariencia y costumbres tales, que parecían haberse convertido en ciudades occidentales, construidas en sus remotos países de oriente. La apertura de Japón a los occidentales no fue tan agresiva como para China; no tuvieron que perder dos guerras para ello, pero no por eso fue menos significativo para su gente. Sin embargo, aún durante los doscientos años que los Tokugawa mantuvieron Japón aislado en su totalidad de la intervención con los extranjeros, Nagasaki seguía siendo teóricamente el único sitio que seguía teniendo aunque fuera un ligero contacto con el exterior, más que nada con Holandeses y Chinos.

Al llegar a Nagasaki, hace unos días atrás, Enishi no sentía en lo más mínimo que estaba poniendo de nuevo sus pies en tierras japonesas, tierras que había abandonada hace ya casi once años, y a las que se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a pisar… hasta que el momento de su Justicia llegara. Ahora, en efecto, el momento de dicha Justicia había llegado, pero no era el principio primordial que lo había llevado a dirigirse a Japón tan presurosamente. Era un motivo muy diferente, pero no por ello más o menos importante.

Ya llevaba aproximadamente una semana ahí, sin haber hecho realmente mucho, o no mucho que le importara realmente. Más que nada había estado guardando las apariencias, no llamando mucho la atención, y revisando lo que la mayoría de la gente en Shanghái, creía que era el propósito de su viaje. Sin embargo, más que nada había estado aguardando, aguardando a que una persona en especial realizara todo el largo viaje desde Kyoto hasta ese lugar. Lo había mandado contactar incluso desde antes de que saliera de Shanghái, y parecía que al fin ese día lo vería.

El punto de reunión sería un café estilo occidental, en la zona comercial, no muy lejos del puerto. El establecimiento tenía mesas y sillas afuera del local, en el que la gente podía sentarse y ver a las personas pasar; qué pasatiempo tan extraño, pensaba el albino. Igual se sentó ahí, con su impecable traje blanco reflejando los brillantes rayos del sol veraniego, y sus ojos turquesa ocultos detrás de sus lentes oscuros. Estaba cruzado de piernas, y frente a él tenía una taza del té más asquerosamente dulce que había tomado en su vida; apenas había aguantado dar dos sorbos de él. De pie a su lado, como casi siempre, se encontraba su leal Xung. En favor de la discreción, lo había convencido de usar un traje diferente a su habitual, un traje de hecho similar al de un sirviente occidental; pantalón y saco gris oscuro, camisa blanca, chaleco negro. Y principalmente, no traer sus dos sables consigo, aunque eso pareciera incomodarlo tanto como si anduviera desnudo.

Como fuera, parecía estar funcionando. La gente iba y venía por la calle, y no llamaban en lo absoluto la atención. Sólo era un hombre bien arreglado, tomando el té, acompañado de su sirviente. Simple, común. Lo más llamativo podría ser su cabello blanco, pero esperaba que eso no diera tantos problemas.

Llevaba esperando ya casi una hora, y empezaba a impacientarse. Claro, ya había esperado una semana, ¿qué tanto podía ser esperar un poco más, no? Pero la ansiedad ya era demasiada. Deseaba llegar a su verdadero destino lo más pronto posible; nunca antes había deseado tanto algo, además de ese otro tema… El quedarse aunque fuera un minuto más ahí, lo hacía sentir que perdía el tiempo.

Necesitaba sentir al menos que las cosas se movían un poco, sentir que hacía algo para lograrlo. Sentir al menos que ya estaba un poco más cerca…

\- Cuánto tiempo, señor Yukishiro. – Escuchó de pronto una voz a sus espaldas que lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. – Es bueno verlo con tan buena salud.

Discretamente volteó a ver sobre su hombro. Una persona se acababa de sentar en la mesa detrás de él, específicamente en la silla más cercana a la suya, por lo que ambos estaban dándose mutuamente la espalda. Por lo que alcanzó a ver, parecía ser un hombre de hombros anchos, usando un sombrero café opaco, al igual que un abrigo del mismo tipo. Debajo del sombrero, lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran rastros de una cabellera grisácea, corta, y apenas un poco de la piel de su cuello y de sus manos, que estaban sobre la mesa. Si se basa en el aspecto de su piel, parecía ser ya un hombre mayor, que aunque tenía complexión gruesa, ya debía de tener más de cincuenta, o incluso sesenta años.

\- Señor Gein. – Comentó al albino, sonriente, virándose de nuevo al frente. – Veo que su concepto de discreción ha mejorado.

Escuchó una pequeña risilla provenir del hombre a sus espaldas. Cuando pactaron un lugar tan visible, Enishi se había preocupado un poco de que la persona que lo había citado, se presentara con el mismo traje con el que siempre lo había visto; eso sí hubiera llamado demasiado la atención. Pero al parecer, lo había subestimado un poco.

\- Igual que el suyo, señor. – Comentó Gein, divertido, inclinando un poco su cabeza hacia Xung, el cual simplemente lo miraba de reojo, en silencio, y con marcada desconfianza en su mirada.

\- Puede hablar con libertad frente a Xung. – Señaló Enishi, de manera despreocupada.

\- ¿Está seguro?

\- Más me vale.

Xung se encontraba un tanto confundido por la curiosa escena. Lo único que sabía, era que su maestro se reuniría con alguien en secreto en ese sitio, pero no tenía idea de con quién. Era un hombre mayor, con algunas arrugas en su rostro y lunares, pero en general se veía aún bastante fuerte. No lo reconocía en lo absoluto. Adicional a eso, habla con Enishi en un japonés muy fluido, no en chino. Por suerte, había sido de cierta forma obligado a aprender japonés con el fin de poder servir a Enishi como era debido, y por ello no batallaba en entender sus palabras.

Esos últimos comentarios que ambos habían intercambiado, confundieron un poco al joven. Si se tratara de un hombre del Feng Long en Nagasaki, ¿por qué les preocuparía el hablar ante él de algo? La respuesta más lógica, parecía ser casi siempre la correcta: ese hombre no era del Feng Long.

\- Lamento haberlo hecho esperar tanto tiempo. – Comentó el hombre de sombrero y gabardina, mientras miraba al frente. Era una conversación extraña, estando los dos de espaldas al otro, pero al menos era discreta, y eso era lo que buscaban. – Pero debió haberme avisado antes que quería verme aquí en Nagasaki.

\- Fue un viaje improvisado, lo siento. – Comentó Enishi, con un tono relajado. – Aprovecho para agradecerle frente a frente por toda su información... o usted me entiende.

\- Gracias. La verdad no fue sencillo suplantar a un miembro del grupo de ese hombre, Makoto Shishio. No era para nada un tonto, era de hecho un hombre excepcional, como ya quedan pocos en esta era.

\- Puede ahorrarse su admiración por el Señor Shishio, que en paz descanse.

\- Lo lamento.

Gein era precisamente esa persona de la que había hablado con Hei-shin, el _“espía”_ que había colocado cerca de su antiguo cliente, Shihio Makoto, para que le pasara información de sus movimientos, y sobre todo si una persona en especial se aparecía cerca de él, y dicho movimiento había rendido valiosos frutos. Había oído bastantes historias de él, antes de conocerlo por primera vez el octubre pasado. Y, aunque en un inicio le pareció un poco extraño, detectó de inmediato el gran potencial y utilidad de sus habilidades, no sólo recolectando esa información, sino de ayuda directa en el asunto en el que pensaba usarla.

Enishi volvió a tomar su taza y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Esperaba que algo más frío el sabor mejorara, pero en todo caso lo empeoró. No entendía como los occidentales podían beber esa cosa.

\- Hay algo que quiero preguntarle sobre ese hombre, ya que estamos en persona. – Cuestionó el jefe del Feng Long con un tono mucho más serio que el que había usado para iniciar esa conversación.

\- ¿Sobre Shishio?

\- No. – Le respondió de forma cortante. Aguardó unos segundos, y entonces terminó su respuesta. – Sobre Battousai Himura…

El aire en torno a Enishi pareció tensarse enormemente en cuanto ese nombre surgió de sus labios. Y era de hecho un nombre que a Xung no le sonaba en lo absoluto, pese a que de vez en cuando le había parecido escuchar a _“Shishio Makoto”_ en algunas conversaciones entre los jefes.

Gein se apresuró a responder, sin ponerle mucha importancia a su cambio.

\- Todo lo que averigüé está en los reportes que le envié, y me parece que es más que suficiente, incluyendo su residencia actual y sus amigos que intervinieron en incidente de Shishio.

\- Hay algo que no viene en ellos. – Murmuró Enishi con pesadez. – La cicatriz en forma de cruz... ¿Sigue aún en su mejilla?

Esa pregunta confundió bastante Gein, quien no pudo evitar mirarlo sobre su hombro por mero reflejo, aunque sólo se pudiera encontrar con su abundante cabellera blanca. ¿La cicatriz? Claro, siempre que hablaban de cómo era Battousai, todos hablaban de su cabello rojizo, sus ojos claros violetas, y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla izquierda. ¿Pero por qué le estaba preguntando precisamente de ella?

\- Me parece que sí. – Respondió, algo dudoso. – No la vi personalmente, pero si me baso en lo que nos dijeron Shishio y Hoji, al parecer aún sigue ahí. ¿Eso es importante?

Xung notó entonces como los dedos de su mano derecha comenzaban a apretar con fuerza su taza. Cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que la taza entera cedió a su fuerza, fracturándose en varios pedazos, y esparciendo el líquido que contenía por el mantel, incluso mezclado un poco con su propia sangre, pues uno de los pedazos de porcelana le había cortado.

El sonido de la taza rompiéndose, puso en alerta tanto a Xung como a Gein, pero ninguno movió un dedo, ya que ninguno entendía qué había pasado. Enishi miraba de manera perdida a la mesa, y no pareció importarle en un inicio lo que había pasado. Luego de algunos segundos, reaccionó al fin, y tomó su servilleta para limpiarse su herida.

\- Buen trabajo, señor Gein. – Comentó de pronto con un tono más jovial, mientras rodeaba su mano con la servilleta. – Estoy complacido.

\- Y a mí me complace complacerlo, señor. – Murmuró mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, aunque él no fuera capaz de verla. – En cuánto lo diga, nos ponemos en marcha a Tokio.

\- _“¿Tokio?”_ – Pensó Xung en su cabeza, algo confundido.

Tokio era la capital de Japón, ¿no? O al menos eso tenía entendido. ¿Por qué querría Enishi ir para allá?, eso no estaba en sus planes… No en los que él conocía, al menos.

\- Por el momento no nos iremos de Nagasaki, señor Gein. – Señaló el albino, tomando por sorpresa al hombre a sus espaldas. – Requiero ocuparme de otro asunto muy importante primero, y para ello necesito de su apoyo para que averigüe algo más por mí.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

El vendaje improvisado de su mano ya estaba terminado. De seguro ocuparía algo más elaborado para curarse esa herida por completo, pero de momento estaría bien con eso. Al menos ya tenía una excusa para no seguir bebiendo ese asqueroso té. Tantos años fuera de su natal Japón, y se le ocurría pedir un té inglés.

\- En algún punto en los alrededores de Shimabara, quizás entre los bosques aledaños al monte Unzen, existe una aldea, olvidada por el gobierno actual, que fue atacada y destruida hace como trece o catorce años. Era habitada en su totalidad por cristianos, que cortejaban la posibilidad de aliarse con los Realistas durante la Restauración, y por ello fueron exterminados por los Tokugawa. Necesito saber su ubicación exacta y cómo llegar hasta ahí. Usted es originario de aquí de Kyushu, ¿no es así? ¿Cree que podría averiguármelo?

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Battousai? – Cuestionó Gein, notoriamente confundido.

\- Absolutamente nada, son asuntos a parte. – Señaló Enishi, y entonces lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro con algo de seriedad. – ¿Es eso un problema, acaso? Creo que le estoy pagando lo suficiente para poder encargarse de más de un tema, especialmente ahora que su estadía a lado del señor Shishio ha terminado.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Es sólo que creí que ese otro asunto era el que más le urgía.

\- Qué observador, pero soy perfectamente capaz por mí cuenta de determinar qué me urge y qué no.

Para Gein fue más que claro que el mafioso no quería escuchar, y mucho menos responder, más preguntas al respecto. Ese cambio tan repentino lo sorprendió un poco.  Daba por hecho que había ido a Japón y quería verlo, en base a ese asunto que tanto le había pedido investigar, y que lo había citado ahí en Nagasaki, simplemente porque era el puerto más grande al cuál llegar, viniendo del continente. ¿Pero entonces había algo más implicado en realidad? ¿Su estadía ahí en Nagasaki y el haberlo citado ahí obedecía a otro asunto, y que no tenía nada que ver con el otro?

Tenía curiosidad, no podía negarlo. Pero en algo tenía razón; le pagaba bastante bien como para seguir hostigándolo con preguntas, especialmente por temas  que no le incumbían.

\- Entiendo. – Murmuró Gein, recuperando su serenidad. Se quedó callado un rato, meditando ya de manera íntegra la petición que le había hecho. – Después del incidente de los _Kurofunes_ , el Shogun colocó espías en los puertos más importantes y abiertos al comercio con los occidentales, para vigilar sus actividades y su influencia en la gente de dicha región. Aquí en Nagasaki, hubo un grupo numeroso de los Oniwabanshu, los shinobi encargados de la protección del castillo de Edo. Entre sus labores se encontraba también el prever cualquier posible movimiento sospechoso e intento de rebelión. Si dicha aldea existió, y sus habitantes planeaban rebelarse contra el gobierno, de seguro ellos lo sabrían. Se dice que ese grupo sigue aun operando por estas tierras, pero, como entenderá, no es sencillo sacarles información.

Con qué los Oniwabanshu. Cuando era niño, en Edo, de vez en cuando le había tocado escuchar a personas comentar leyendas sobre esos ninjas. Decían que su influencia no se limitaba al castillo del Shogun, sino que controlaban toda la ciudad en secreto, y no podías ni picarte la nariz sin que un Oniwabanshu te estuviera viendo. Por supuesto, como casi todo el mundo, siempre pensó que eran simples leyendas y mitos para impresionar a niños e ignorantes. Pero si al menos la mitad de lo que se decía de ellos era cierto, si estuvieron vigilando estas tierras en aquel entonces, de seguro debían de saber algo.

\- Me lo imagino, pero estoy seguro que hará lo necesario para hacerlo, ¿no?

\- Supongo que así tendrá que ser. – Comentó Gein, con cierto humor en su tono. En ese momento se paró de su silla, se abotonó bien su saco y se dispuso a retirarse. – Lo mantendré informado.

Enishi se quedó sentado, mirando al frente, simplemente escuchando el sonido de sus zapatos contra el empedrado, hasta que se confundió con el paso de todos los demás. Una mesera vino un rato después a limpiar su mesa. Le ofreció otra taza de té, pero él la rechazó, lo más gentilmente que le fue posible. Pidió que le diera la cuenta, y entonces lo dejó solo de nuevo… Solo, a excepción de Xung, quien había estado ahí todo ese tiempo, escuchando toda esa plática.

\- Supongo que debes de tener muchas preguntas sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir, querido  Xung. – Comentó Enishi con ironía, mirando a su guardaespaldas de reojo. – Aunque estuviéramos hablando en japonés, sé que nos entendiste. Sé que tuviste que aprender mi idioma para entender este tipo de conversaciones. ¿O me dirás que me equivoco?

Xung bajó su mirada, no avergonzado o intimidado… más bien, confundido, confundido sobre qué debía de pensar tras todo lo que escuchó, o qué debía de decir.

\- No me corresponde hacer preguntas sobre sus asuntos, maestro. – Le respondió el chico con la mayor firmeza que tenía, la cual no era precisamente mucha.

\- Hong-lian y los otros líderes creen que estoy haciendo este viaje para supervisar la creación de nuestra red de información. El que vinieras conmigo sólo cumple el propósito de cuidar esa coartada. Pero creo que ya has de tener bastante claro que no estamos aquí por eso, ¿o no? – Esperó unos momentos para ver qué respondía, mas nada surgió de su boca. – Anda, dime. ¿Por qué piensas que estoy aquí realmente? ¿Por qué piensas que le hice esa petición al señor Gein? Puedes decirme lo que crees, con toda confianza.

Xung dudó de realmente obedecer esa petición. ¿Era algún tipo de prueba? ¿Qué es lo que haría dependiendo de su respuesta…?

\- Es... sobre la chica cristiana, ¿quizás? – Murmuró en voz baja, y con duda. – ¿Vino a buscarla?

Era lo primero que se le había venido a la mente. Había mencionado a Shimabara, y a un grupo de cristianos. El único interés que pudiera tener su maestro en algo así, tendría que estar relacionado con aquel grupo que habían conocido hace meses. Y dentro de ese grupo, la única persona que podía llamar a tal grado su interés, debía de ser esa chica, la hermana del líder de su movimiento, con la que habían cenado el año nuevo pasado en el Barrio Cristiano. Había dicho hace mucho tiempo que esa chica no le interesaba de esa forma, pero… ya desde aquél entonces había dudado de la veracidad de esa afirmación.

Enishi sonrió complacido al escuchar esa respuesta.

\- Eres más listo de lo que pareces. Pero así es, el asunto inmediato por el que estoy aquí, es ese. Pero…

Se giró en ese momento lentamente hacia él, y lo miró fijamente con sus ojos turquesa, mismos que al sentirlos sobre él, pusieron aún más nervioso al joven guardaespaldas.

\- Así de listo eres, que también te diste cuenta de que tengo otro asunto además de ese, ¿verdad? Te pediría que me guardes todo esto en secreto, pero igual es probable que tarde o temprano se lo digas a Hong-lian. Así que si gustas, puedes comentarle que sí, vine aquí para buscar a una chica, eso le encantará, y no le estarías diciendo mentiras. – Guardó silencio unos instantes, y cuando volvió a hablar, su voz se volvió mucho más grave y sombría que antes. – Pero si le comentas algo sobre todo lo demás que conversé con el señor Gein hace unos momentos... tendré que matarte... Y sabes que lo haría. ¿Lo has entendido?

Cuando tratabas con Yukishiro Enishi, era difícil determinar en qué momento hablaba enserio, y en qué momento estaba bromeando o siendo sarcástico. Pero en ese momento, no había nada, ni en su tono ni en su mirada, que pudiera dejar la puerta abierta a pensar que lo que decía no era enserio…

Xung no fue capaz de responderle nada con palabras, por lo que simplemente asintió lentamente con su cabeza, y ese sencillo acto pareció ser suficiente para Enishi, quien de inmediato volvió a sonreír.

La mesera trajo un rato después la cuenta, la cual el líder del Feng Long pagó, acompañada además de una muy generosa propina. No esperó más tiempo luego de ello, y se puso también de pie, comenzando a andar por la calle principal; Xung tampoco tardó ni un segundo en seguirlo con apuro.

\- Bien, andando, que tengo que comprar algunos regalos. – Indicó el albino con un tono algo burlón.

\- ¿Regalos? – Le cuestionó Xung, sin entender a qué se refería.

Enishi rio divertido, y lo volteó a ver un segundo después sobre su hombro. Una larga sonrisa astuta se había dibujado en sus labios.

\- No puedes ir a saludar a una dama sin llevarle un regalo, ¿o sí?

La explicación no fue del todo esclarecedora para Xung, pero tenía que bastarle por el momento. No volvió a cuestionar nada más por el resto de la tarde. Simplemente se limitó a seguir a su maestro, en la compra de una gran variedad de artículos, casi todos, si no es que todos, artículos para una mujer.

\- - - -

**Kyoto, Japón**

Pasaron la noche siguiente a la llegada de Shirojo en el Dojo Kamiya, para que su amigo de Kyoto pudiera descansar de su largo viaje, y tuvieran tiempo de preparar todo antes de marcharse. Kaoru hubiera querido tener más tiempo, pero Shirojo insistió mucho en que debían partir a la mañana siguiente sin falta.

Aprovecharon también ese tiempo para que su repentino visitante pudiera explicarles con más calma la situación. Traía consigo una carta de Okina con los detalles, pero igual la información de ésta se complementó bien con el relato del shinobi.

Al principio Kenshin contempló la posibilidad de ir solo, sobre todo porque Okina y Aoshi parecían requerirlo a él directamente. Sin embargo, fue más que obvio desde el inicio que Kaoru, así como Sanosuke y Yahiko, no lo permitirían. Luego de haberse ido como se fue la última vez a Kyoto, prácticamente a escondidas y sin despedirse de nadie, a excepción de Kaoru, y al final haciendo sin querer que tuvieran prácticamente que perseguirlo, no se sintió del todo capaz de negarse a que lo acompañaran. Además, si alguna enseñanza le había dejado su última aventura, era que podía ser una mejor y más capaz persona, cuando ellos se encontraban a su lado, sin importar lo que fuera este nuevo y sospechoso incidente.

Partieron los cuatro sin espera al día siguiente, como habían acordado, siendo acompañados y guiados por el ninja de los Oniwabanshu. Sabiendo que de seguro no contaban con el dinero suficiente para costearse a sí mismos el viaje, Okina le había dispuesto a Shirojo el dinero necesario. Kaoru, sin embargo, sabía que sus amigos de Kyoto tampoco debían de disponer precisamente de mucho dinero sobrante, en especial después de haber tenido que reconstruir el Aoiya casi desde sus cimientos, así que se dispuso a pagar al menos la mitad de los gastos… Aunque eso significó más bien, pedir algo de dinero prestado al Doctor Gensai, el cual tenía pensado devolverle de inmediato en cuanto volvieran a Tokio, de alguna u otra forma.

El viaje duró siete días, pero al final llegaron sin contratiempo alguno a la antigua capital del Imperio Japonés.

Cuando hace un mes iban todos de regreso en el tren a Tokio, hablaron de volver algún día, de visita, quedarse una temporada, divertirse con sus nuevos amigos. En aquel entonces ninguno pensó que tuvieran de hecho que volver tan pronto, y de nuevo porque algo extraño ocurría en esa ciudad. Kenshin no decía nada, pero Kaoru sabía muy bien que toda esa situación de alguna forma lo afectaba. Había estado tan pensativo últimamente, y el enterarse de que tenían que volver a Kyoto tan pronto, estaba segura de que no lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor.

Quizás podrían haberse negado, ¿pero cómo hacerlo siendo una petición tan urgente de sus amigos, que tan buenos y amables habían sido con ellos durante su estadía en Kyoto? Además, tenía que ver con Misao, una jovencita que muy fácilmente se había ganado el corazón de todos ellos, aunque algunos no lo admitieran tanto como otros. Y como cereza coronando toda esa inusual situación, en la carta se decía que era un asunto que involucraba a Kenshin directamente, y de forma muy personal. Pero no daba más detalles, argumentando que era un tema delicado, y que era mucho mejor hablarlo en persona. ¿Cómo pasar algo como eso por alto?

Llegaron temprano por la mañana del día 26; estaba bastante soleado y caluroso, aunque corría una ligera brisa agradable. En el Aoiya, todos los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, pero con una euforia moderada como acataba la situación. Los habían invitado a descansar de su largo viaje, pero Kenshin insistió en querer ir a ver a Misao antes que nada, por lo que Omasu los encaminó hacia su habitación.

La joven ninja reposaba sobre su futon, mientras Okon se encontraba a su lado. A simplemente vista, parecía que se encontraba totalmente dormida, pero su sola expresión les indicaba que no era un sueño tranquilo. Okon tenía a su costado un balde con agua y algunos paños, posiblemente para humedecerlos.

Kenshin ingresó al cuarto, y se colocó de rodillas, justo a un lado de Misao; sus demás amigos, decidieron mejor aguardar en la puerta. El espadachín contempló a la jovencita de arriba abajo con detenimiento, poniendo principal atención en su rostro. Shirojo les había descrito su estado, un tanto más alarmante. Les dijo que parecía sufrir mientras dormía, como si cada respiración estuviera acompañada de un dolor punzante en su pecho, que la hacía soltar un gemido, a veces inaudible pero no por ello inexistente. En esos momentos, no parecía haber dolor. Su respiración era lenta y tranquila, y la expresión de incomodidad en su rostro parecía más propia de una persona que intentaba luchar con todas sus fuerzas para despertar, más que de alguien que estuviera sintiendo algún malestar específico.

\- ¿No ha recobrado el conocimiento en estos días? – Cuestionó el Destajador.

\- Logró despertarse hace cuatro días. – Le informó Okon con pesadez. – Pero no ha logrado levantarse, o estar consiente por más de un par de horas seguidas.

\- ¿Tuvo fiebre? – Preguntó a continuación, mirando el balde con agua y los paños a un lado de la Ninja mayor.

\- Un poco, nada grave, pero no queríamos que se le fuera a subir. La verdad, yo la veo ahora mucho mejor.

\- Es tan extraño verla así. – Señaló Yahiko en voz baja, casi como un simple pensamiento. – En el tiempo que estuvimos aquí en Kyoto, siempre la vi yendo de un lado a otro, como si tuviera energía infinita. ¿Quién pudo hacerle algo como esto?

Kenshin, de hecho, ya tenía una idea en su cabeza, no tanto del atacante en sí, sino de lo que le había hecho. El sólo escuchar y ver los síntomas, e inspeccionar su cuerpo sin notar ninguna marca visible de herida o golpe, era quizás la mayor pista de todas.

Estuvieron cerca de media hora con Misao, esperando a ver si lograba despertar y poder hablar con ella, pero no corrieron con suerte. Kenshin pidió entonces hablar con Okina, y Omasu de inmediato se ofreció a guiarlo hacia él. Kenshin les indicó a sus amigos que si deseaban, podían quedarse con Misao, pero sus tres acompañantes de inmediato lo rechazaron y se le sumaron. Era probable que también tuvieran cierta curiosidad de escuchar que era eso tan misterioso e importante que tenían que decirle, y no podía culparlos; él mismo estaba ansioso de oírlo, aunque no lo exteriorizara tanto.

Omasu los guio hacia el cuarto en donde Okina los aguardaba, un cuarto en lo más profundo de la posada, pequeño y discreto. El anciano Okashira, de cabello, bigote y barba blanca, rostro alargado y ojos serenos, se encontraba de rodillas a un extremo del cuarto. Kaoru sintió algo de alegría al ver al hombre, aunque esa alegría se carcomió un poco al ver, parado contra la pared a sus espaldas, a otra persona, vistiendo un yukata amarillo claro, con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados.

Aoshi Shinomori, parecía sumido en su propio asunto. Tenía su perpetuo rostro estoico, agachado y casi cubierto por completo por sus mechones de cabello. Ni siquiera volteó a verlos cuando aparecieron en la entrada. Okina, por el contrario, parecía más que contento de verlos, mucho más que Omasu y el resto.

\- Himura, Señorita Kaoru, Sagara-san, Yahiko-san. Qué placer volver a verlos a todos, y en especial tan pronto. – Exclamó con notoria efusividad, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa bajo su bigote.

\- Lo mismo digo, Okina-sama. – Le respondió el pelirrojo, igualmente con una sonrisa, y con una ligera reverencia con su cabeza

Omasu se retiró para traerles algunas bebidas frías, y los cuatro ingresaron al cuarto para tomar asiento en el suelo justo frente a Okina. Aoshi, siguió de pie, recargado contra la pared, y demostrado absoluta indiferencia ante su presencia, aunque la suya sí que seguía causándoles cierta perturbación que impedía que se sintiera completamente cómodos, sobre todo a Kaoru y Yahiko. Aún les era difícil hacerse a la idea de que ya no era su enemigo, y que podían estar normales a su encuentro.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron quedándose en el Shirobeko junto con los demás miembros del Oniwabanshu, Aoshi incluido, en realidad nunca convivieron mucho con el antiguo Okashira. Él siempre parecía estar metido en su propia cabeza, y rara vez cruzaba palabra con alguno de ellos; sólo muy contadas ocasiones con Kenshin. Casi nunca estaba, pues la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en el templo. Pero cuando estaba, incluso los otros miembros de su grupo, a excepción de Misao y Okina, parecían dudar de cómo actuar ante él. En cuanto entraba a la habitación, todos se quedaban en silencio, y procuraban no tener contacto visual o cruzarse en su camino. Esto se volvió mucho más claro, y hasta peor, cuando Megumi llegó de Tokio para tratar las heridas de Kenshin. Su historia con el ninja era mucho más complicada que la del resto, y se notaba mucha más tensión cuando estaban los dos juntos en el mismo cuarto; por suerte, eso se dio pocas veces.

Quizás todo hubiera sido diferente si el shinobi hubiera mostrado mayor apertura… Pero era quizás como pedirle peras al olmo.

\- ¿Ves cómo tenía razón de que debían quedarse más tiempo? – Comentó Okina con un tono ligeramente burlesco. – Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas molestias.

\- No había forma de que supiéramos que algo como esto ocurriría, Okina-sama. – Recriminó Kaoru, sintiendo que su comentario estaba un poco fuera del lugar.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – Asintió el anciano, tomando de inmediato un semblante mucho más serio. –Igualmente debo aceptar que esperaba que nuestro siguiente encuentro fuera en otro tipo de situación. Es una pena que a veces sólo las desgracias sean las que unen a los amigos, ¿no les parece?

Nadie dijo nada con respecto a su afirmación, pero su silencio por sí solo, era ya bastante respuesta.

\- Acabamos de ver a Misao. – Señaló Kenshin, rompiendo el pequeño silencio que se había formado en la habitación. – Parece estar mejor a como Shirojo-san nos había dicho.

\- Aún se encuentra débil, pero con un poco más de descanso se recuperará. Sencillamente su cuerpo no está acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de ataques.

\- ¿Qué tipo de ataque recibió exactamente? – Inquirió Kaoru, algo dudosa. – No me pareció que tuviera ninguna herida. Parecía sólo profundamente adormilada.

\- Eso es porque en realidad no tiene ninguna herida, no una visible al menos.

Los cuatro visitantes de Tokio parecieron sorprendidos al escuchar esa afirmación, aunque Kenshin no lo parecía tanto. Su mente ya comenzaba a preverlo, pero terminó siendo el propio Aoshi quien le confirmó su sospecha.

\- Misao no fue atacada físicamente. – Escucharon como el hombre alto y de cabello negro murmuraba al fin, rompiendo su silencio; aun así, siguió con sus ojos cerrados, y sin el menor ademán de querer mirarlos. – Fue un ataque de Kenki. El asesino usó su energía para golpear directo al corazón de Misao y así inmovilizarla.

\- ¿Un ataque de Ki para inmovilizarla? – Susurró Kaoru, como si el repetir esas palabras pudiera volver mucho más claro el horrible pensamiento que le estaba cruzando por la cabeza. – ¿Acaso se trata de…?

Ella no fue capaz de terminar su frase, pero no requirió hacerlo ya que Kenshin se tomó de inmediato el atrevimiento de hacerlo por ella.

 - Shin no Ippou. – Susurró el pelirrojo en voz baja, mirando pensativo al suelo. – Cómo el que usaba Udou Jine, o al menos un ataque muy similar.

Kaoru sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, e instintivamente llevó su mano hacia su cuello. El sólo recordar cómo se había sentido aquello, la noche en que Udou Jine la secuestró y uso de carnada para Kenshin… Era un recuerdo demasiado desagradable. Y aun así, aunque débil, había podido salir caminando de toda esa situación; no quería ni imaginarse qué era lo que había recibido Misao, para haber terminado en ese estado.

\- Sólo un espadachín del nivel más alto es capaz de usar de esa forma su Kenki como un arma. – Prosiguió Kenshin con su pensamiento. – Shirojo nos dijo que el incidente ocurrió en la escena de un asesinato que Misao investigaba.

Okina suspiró con desgano, y asintió lentamente con su cabeza.

 - Un hombre llamado Itou Kasai había recibido la carta de amenaza; él fue el único que murió esa noche. Todas las demás personas, más que nada guardaespaldas contratados por él, quedaron inconscientes sin recibir herida alguna. Muy seguramente recibieron ataques similares al de Misao, o quizás fueron golpeados con el borde sin filo de una espada. Como sea, es muy claro que sólo iba tras Kasai y nadie más.

Okina guardó silencio unos segundos, y posteriormente alzó lentamente su rostro, hasta clavar sus ojos directo en Kenshin.

\- Pero lo más importante es que en sus declaraciones, todos los testigos afirmaron que el atacante se movía a una velocidad irreal... Prácticamente inhumana. Ni las balas lograban tocarlo.

\- ¿Una velocidad irreal? – Exclamó Yahiko, algo confundido por tan extraña afirmación.

De pronto, notó algo extraño. Okina miraba fijamente a Kenshin tras haber dicho eso, pero no era el único. Shinomori al fin había alzado su mirada, y también tenía sus fríos ojos totalmente fijos en el pelirrojo, como si ambos esperaran ver su reacción tras ello, o le preguntaran con las solas miradas si comprendía a qué se referían.

Un pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza del chico en ese momento. No sabía por qué exactamente, pero lo hizo, se materializó de manera tan clara que no dejó lugar a la duda. Pero la sola idea hizo que el joven practicante de Kendo se sobresaltara, casi asustado.

\- Esperen un segundo… ¿Están hablando de…?

Sansouke y Kaoru no comprendieron en un inicio la reacción tan repentina de Yahiko. Ambos centraron su atención en Kenshin, quien miraba al suelo, en silencio… reflexivo… sumido en su propia cabeza. El pensamiento que Yahiko acababa de tener, Kenshin igualmente lo barajeaba.

\- Por eso te pedí que vinieras, Battousai. – Murmuró Aoshi con tibieza en su voz. – Pude ver fugazmente los movimientos del atacante esa noche. Y con tan sólo ver su velocidad, y lo que fue capaz de hacerle a Misao, me atrevo a afirmar que su estilo de pelea... es el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu...

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – Exclamó Sanosuke con fuerza, tan sorprendido que se puso de pie casi de un salto. Aunque su reacción fue la más tangible, Kaoru y Yahiko no se quedaban muy atrás en su asombro. – ¡¿El Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?! ¡No digas tonterías!

\- Sólo digo lo que vi. – Respondió Aoshi con absoluta calma. – Pueden creerme o no. Pero aunque esté equivocado con respecto a su estilo, de una cosa sí estoy completamente seguro. Este sujeto posee tu misma velocidad, Battousai. O me atrevería a decir que incluso... Podría ser superior.

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿superior a Kenshin?! – Comentó Yahiko, aturdido. – ¡De ninguna forma eso puede ser cierto! ¡Kenshin es el más fuerte de todos!

¿Un asesino usando el Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi? Para Kaoru, eso era algo difícil de concebir. Se suponía que además de Kenshin, el único otro espadachín en todo Japón que conocía ese estilo, era el maestro Seijuro. Tenía que ser un error, o al menos eso pensaría cualquiera, si no fuera porque la persona que hacía la afirmación era Aoshi Shinomori, un hábil espadachín que ya había peleado con Kenshin en dos ocasiones, hasta incluso ver de frente su técnica de sucesión. Y además de todo, era uno de los mejores Ninjas que había tenido el legendario grupo Oniwabanshu; su habilidad para observar hasta los más pequeños detalles, debía ser excepcional. Si hacía una afirmación tan escandalosa como la que acababa de hacer, no podía ser sólo porqué sí… Debía estarse basando en algo bastante sólido.

Al mirar de reojo a Kenshin, quien estaba sentado justo a su lado, Kaoru pudo darse cuenta de que él también pensaba lo mismo. En su rostro se había plasmado esa expresión reflexiva, profunda y casi melancólica, que parecía casi ser el rostro de otra persona, no el del Kenshin alegre y despreocupado que veía casi todo el tiempo.

\- ¿Han podido averiguar algo sobre su identidad o qué es lo que busca? – Inquirió el destajador, luego de un rato de silencio para meditar, a lo que Okina respondió negando lentamente con su cabeza.

\- No aún.

El anciano introdujo entonces su mano en el interior de sus ropas, para sacar un pedazo de papel, mismo que extendió en el suelo justo frente a él, y luego lo deslizó un poco hacia ellos para que pudieran echarle un ojo. Yahiko, Kaoru y Kenshin, se inclinaron un poco hacia el papel; Sanosuke siguió de pie; parecía que la noticia lo había afectado incluso un poco más que al propio Kenshin.

\- La única pista que tenemos es esta carta, la que recibió Kasai antes de morir. – Informó Okina, y justo después extendió su dedo índice hacia la parte inferior del papel, en donde normalmente esperarían ver el nombre o firma del responsable del manuscrito, pero en su lugar sólo había tres trazos que formaban una curiosa figura. – Este símbolo con el que está firmada, es el mismo que estaba grabado en la espalda de la primera víctima, encontrada flotando el río. Misao me pidió investigarlo antes de ir a la mansión de Kasai aquella noche. Por lo que pude encontrar, fue usado por los cristianos japoneses hace doscientos años, como substituto de su cruz.

\- ¿Cristianos? – Exclamó Yahiko. – ¿Qué tienen que ver los cristianos con esto?

\- Eso no lo sé. Pero por lo que pudimos averiguar, Itou Kasai, antes de la revolución, era un funcionario al servicio del Shogun que cuidaba los intereses de éste en el sur, más específicamente en Nagasaki. Esa área siempre ha sido habitada por cristianos clandestinos, desde la época de la Rebelión de Shimabara, y este símbolo era habitualmente usado por ellos. Podría ser una coincidencia, pero…

Pero era poco probable. El hecho de que pusieran ese símbolo en la carta, era porque debía significar algo, y algo que de seguro el receptor de la misma entendería de inmediato. El símbolo por sí solo, debía de ser un mensaje mucho más importante que el resto de la carta.

\- Los Tokugawa siempre persiguieron a los cristianos, incluso durante todos los años posteriores a la Rebelión de Shimabara. – Señaló Kenshin de forma reflexiva. – Siempre temieron que el cristianismo fuera la ventana para una sublevación mucho mayor. Con el tiempo comenzaron a olvidarse de ello, pero tras la apertura del país, se volvió de nuevo un tema de cuidado para ellos. Si este hombre, Itou Kasai, estuvo de alguna manera involucrado en su persecución, esto podría tratarse de una venganza.

\- ¿Están diciendo que el asesino es un cristiano? – Señaló Kaoru, como conclusión obvia de toda su plática.

\- Puede que sea más que eso. – Respondió Aoshi de pronto, causando de nuevo confusión en sus visitantes.

\- ¿Más que eso?

Okina volvió a suspirar, y se cruzó de brazos. Cerró sus ojos, y pareció tomarse unos momentos para pensar bien lo que diría; por su cara, se podía deducir que era quizás algo bastante difícil de decir.

\- Hay algo un tanto inusual que descubrimos, investigando más a fondo la historia de este símbolo, y las circunstancias tan específicas en las que se suscitaron estos dos asesinatos. – Hizo de nuevo una pequeña pausa antes de proseguir. – Encontramos una profecía de más de trescientos años, de incluso antes que sucediera la Rebelión de Shimabara, y a la que parece que todo esto hace referencia. Esta profecía habla sobre la llegada de… un Hijo de Dios...

De nuevo, la confusión y el asombro se apoderó de los cuatro, pero en esta ocasión hubo una diferencia: Kenshin, que la mayor parte del tiempo había estado bastante tranquilo, y más que nada pensativo en la situación, por primera vez reflejó un marcado sentimiento de sorpresa, y también incertidumbre al igual que sus amigos.

\- ¿Un Hijo de Dios…?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 25**

_Kenshin se entera de la historia detrás del enigmático personaje que muchos llaman Shougo Amakusa. ¿Tendrá acaso este misterioso ser realmente la capacidad de cumplir su amenaza? La Tercera venganza está a punto de ocurrir._

**Capítulo 26. La Profecía**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Y nuestro equipo favorito entre en escena. **Kenshin** y sus amigos llegan a la historia, luego de 25 capítulos, y están de regreso a Kyoto. Pero bueno, ¿cómo tendríamos una Saga de Shimabara sin ellos? Pero cómo pueden ver, no sólo son los temas directamente relacionados a dicha saga los que atormentan a nuestro protagonista. ¿Cómo terminará todo esto? De cierta forma apenas va empezando, así que no comamos ansias tan pronto._

_De nuevo pueden notar que seguimos los acontecimientos del Anime, pero con marcadas diferencias. Supongo que no valdrá la pena repetir esto cada capítulo, al menos de que pase algo lo suficientemente grande como para comentarlo. Lo que tal vez si valga la pena señalar, y que quizás alguno pudiera haber notado raro, es que Kenshin tiene consigo en estos momentos el diario de **Tomoe**. En el manga, Kenshin dejaba este en Kyoto… por alguna razón, que en lo personal creo que sólo fue para excusar que **Aoshi** y **Misao** fueran a Tokio. Pero aquí eso no será necesario, así que decidí cambiar un poco eso._

_Por el momento es todo. En el próximo capítulo seguiremos un poco más con esto de recrear los capítulos del Anime, pero conforme avancemos tomaremos nuestro propio camino. ¡Nos vemos!_


	26. Capítulo 26. La Profecía

**Rurouni Kenshin**

**El Tigre y El Dragón**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 26  
_ ** **_La Profecía_ **

**Kyoto, Japón  
** **26 de Julio de 1878 (Año 11 de la Era Meiji)**

El estudio ubicado en el final de aquella gran mansión, se encontraba casi a oscuras. Las cortinas estaban cerradas, y sólo unas cuantas velas alumbraban el área alrededor del escritorio. El hombre sentado en la silla tras el escritorio, usaba un uniforme de oficial de policía color negro, con detalles en rojo y dorado; sin embargo, distaba de ser el de un oficial cualquiera. Era un hombre de cabello café oscuro, corto, con algunas canas en sus costados. Tenía ojos pequeños, nariz puntiaguda, y un bigote delgado, muy bien cuidado y arreglado. Su rostro era duro, con facciones marcadas y toscas, que en ese momento reflejaban una sombría preocupación. Sobre el escritorio, había una botella de algún licor opaco, ya a la mitad, y un vaso de vidrio a medio servir. Si se tuviera que adivinar basándose en dicha imagen y en la apariencia casi demacrada del oficial, se diría que había pasado toda la noche, o al menos toda la mañana, ahí sentado y bebiendo.

Al invitado que acababa de arribar, le habían dicho que se trataba de alguien importante, que expresamente había usado varios favores que le debían para solicitar la ayuda de alguien de la Inteligencia, a sabiendas de los rumores de que varios guerreros poderosos servían en sus fuerzas para diversas operaciones secretas. Las palabras exactas de su petición habían sido: _“un hábil e invencible guerrero para protección”_ , una petición a la cual Cho Sawagejo, el Cazador de Espadas, antiguo miembro del Juppongatana al servicio de Makoto Shishio, estuvo más que dispuesto a responder. Esos serían de hecho sus últimos días ahí en Kyoto, antes de ser enviado a Tokio para una misión especial, por lo que no le molestaba la idea de divertirse un poco antes de partir; además, claro, de que le provocaba gran curiosidad saber de qué se trataba todo eso.

Al llegar al recinto, que se encontraba a las afueras en el sur, se encontró con que éste se encontraba lleno de policías, armados y custodiando todos los alrededores y los patios; incluso habían colocado una línea de cinco ametralladoras justo en el patio, frente al portón principal de la casa. No los vio a todos, pero logró contar al menos a veinte.

Fue un poco decepcionante para él enterarse que ese _“alguien importante”_ a quien habían enviado a proteger, resultó ser sólo un Capitán Distrital de la Policía, de esos que fácilmente podían ser remplazados con el teniente que tuviera debajo de él. Aunque debía admitir que la casa en la que se encontraban, era muchísimo más grande y lujosa de lo que uno esperaría que tuviera un Capitán. Había dos opciones: o no era su casa, o el buen capitán recibía ciertos ingresos adicionales a su sueldo, no precisamente del todo públicos; le apostaba más a la segunda opción. Igual no debía subestimarlo. Después de todo, a pesar de su rango, era alguien con el poder suficiente para solicitar apoyo directo a la Inteligencia Militar, y tener a tantos policías resguardando su casa, sólo para protegerlo.

Además, no estaba ahí por la persona que debía de proteger, sino por la persona de quién debía protegerlo.

El hombre en cuestión no tardó mucho en colocar frente al escritorio el motivo principal de toda su alarma para que él pudiera verlo: una carta. Pero no cualquier carta, sino una carta de amenaza. Su contenido era realmente enrevesado; mucha palabrería y discurso, para sencillamente dar a entender que alguien lo quería muerto, y que haría que así fuera ese mismo día. No sería nada fuera de lo normal para Cho, sino fuera por el símbolo al pie de la carta que firmaba el documento. Por esos días en Kyoto, era difícil no escuchar a la gente hablar de dicho símbolo. Después de todo, en esa nueva era no era tan común que murieran dos personas importantes de la comunidad, un funcionario y un empresario rico y poderoso; y en ambos casos, dicho símbolo estuvo de alguna forma involucrado.

Todo se volvió bastante claro en ese momento para él.

\- Ya veo... Así que recibió la tercera carta de amenaza esta mañana, Capitán. – Comentó el hombre rubio y de cabello parado, con su marcado acento de Kansai.

\- Así es. – Le respondió el hombre con un tono sombrío y apagado, con su mirada puesta en la nada; en su mano, sostenía su vaso, ya servido de nuevo para una nueva tanda. – Como puede ver, he instalado a todos mis hombres disponibles aquí en mi casa para protegerme. Pero...

\- Pero necesitaban de una fuerza superior que un puñado de policías, ¿cierto? – Interrumpió el espadachín con orgullo en su voz. – Es entendible.

La situación se volvió mucho más interesante para al antiguo miembro del Jupongatana, de lo que ya era con anticipación. Había escuchado que la segunda víctima había reforzado su casa con muchos más hombres de los que había ahí afuera en esos momentos, y a todos los había dejado fuera de combate en cuestión de minutos. Muchos decían que los que estuvieron presentes, ni siquiera pudieron ver con claridad quién los atacaba.

 _“Era como un demonio escurriéndose entre las sombras”_ , habían dicho algunos, y eso no hizo más que alimentar el miedo de la gente, que ya era de por sí bastante luego del primer cuerpo encontrado en el río.

\- Y dígame, ¿tiene alguna idea del porqué lo busca a usted específicamente este asesino?

El oficial pareció dudar unos momentos. Seguía mirando hacia un lado, agitando un poco su vaso con su mano derecha; los hielos en él golpeaban de vez en cuando el cristal, creando un tintineo molesto.

\- No lo sé... – Respondió, aparentemente indiferente. – No debe ser por ningún motivo en especial...

\- ¡Déjese de tonterías! – Exclamó Cho con fuerza, chocando sus manos contra el escritorio. – ¡Le advierto que yo tengo muy poca paciencia hacia sujetos como usted! Si se tratara de atacar simplemente a funcionarios del gobierno, la policía, el ejército, o gente con dinero, hay blancos mucho más fáciles o importantes que usted. Si sabe quién es este asesino, ¡dígamelo de una vez! Yo soy invencible; sea quien sea lo derrotaré.

Entre toda la irritabilidad de sus palabras, se asomaba una gran confianza y decisión. Sin embargo, el hombre ante él ni siquiera se mutó.

Su actitud no hacía más que evidenciar aún más que él sabía algo que no estaba diciendo. Justo cuando Cho estaba a punto de perder de nuevo la compostura y volver a exigirle respuestas, posiblemente en esta ocasión de una forma mucho más agresiva, el hombre al fin reaccionó.

\- No creo que puedas hacerlo. – Soltó de pronto con un tono irónico.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

\- Que no creo que puedas derrotar a este individuo… Pero igual, supongo que vale la pena intentarlo…

Cho no sabía si sentirse sorprendido o enojado por tal afirmación.

Entonces, el oficial dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio, y se paró de su silla, la cual rechinó con fuerza en cuanto el peso del hombre se retiró. Avanzó sin mucho apuro hasta un librero a un extremo del cuarto, y tomó rápidamente un libro de la repisa de arriba. Lo hizo tan rápido, y había dedicado prácticamente nada de tiempo en buscarlo, que llegó a pensar que incluso había tomado uno al azar. Pero no era así; más bien conocía con claridad su ubicación exacta y precisa.

Se aproximó de regreso al escritorio, y dejó caer el pesado libro, grueso y de gran tamaño, sobre éste. Luego, lo abrió más o menos por la mitad, lo hojeó unas tres páginas adelante, y lo dejó ahí. Cho se asomó a ver con curiosidad las páginas, inclinando su cabeza sobre éstas; todo era texto, sin ninguna imagen. Sin embargo, las letras y el formato de las líneas, le resultó totalmente desconocido.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Exclamó, molesto. – No entiendo estos garabatos…

\- Este libro fue escrito por Francisco de Javier. – Explicó de pronto en Capitán, con su mirada fría puesta en el texto extranjero delante él. – Fue un Misionero Jesuita, el primero en venir a predicar el Cristianismo a tierras Japonesas hace más de trecientos años. En él, predice la llegada de un Hijo de Dios en estas tierras, destinado a liderar a todos los cristianos hacia una nueva era de paz y felicidad, en una tierra prometida.

\- ¿Cristianos? – Exclamó Cho, totalmente confundido.

¿A qué venía toda esa palabrería con el tema que estaban discutiendo?

El Capitán acercó su mano derecha al texto, y colocó su dedo índice justo debajo de una línea en específico.

\- Llegará el momento de la venganza. – Comenzó a recitar, leyendo el texto, al tiempo que su dedo avanzaba por él al ritmo de su voz. A Cho le sorprendió un poco ver que podía leer dicho texto sin el menor problema. – Primero, un río se teñirá de rojo con la sangre de los pecadores. Después, la luna llena iluminará su camino, y nada lo detendrá. La tercera venganza ocurrirá cuando el día muera y abra paso a una gran oscuridad. Entonces, un Hijo de Dios aparecerá ante los infieles, y purificará a todos con su espada sagrada.

\- ¿Un Hijo de Dios? – Repitió el espadachín, confundido, pero intrigado por todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Tardó un poco en relacionarlo, pero al final pudo darse cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle: ese texto estaba haciendo referencia a los asesinados. El cadáver encontrado el río, la segunda muerte ocurrida en plena luna llena… Y ahora, él era el tercero, la tercera venganza.

Pero… ¿qué significa eso realmente?

\- ¿Me está diciendo que cree que el hombre que viene tras de usted… es un Hijo de Dios? – Cuestionó incrédulo. El hombre, sin embargo, permaneció sereno.

\- Claro que no. – Respondió con firmeza, y entonces cerró de golpe el libro con algo de fuerza, asustando un poco al hombre rubio. – N i siquiera creo que esto haya sido realmente escrito por Francisco de Javier. Si me lo pregunta, creo que este texto es una farsa. Pero la predicción de que aparecería un Hijo de Dios en estas tierras es muy real. Fue esta misma la que inspiró a Shiro Amakusa a proclamarse como tal, hace doscientos cuarenta años. Y ahora este individuo busca lograr lo mismo que él, tomando esta profecía, y replicándola a la perfección.

\- ¿Replicándola?

Cho repasó en su cabeza lo que se le había quedado pegado de su narración. El río y la luna llena eran más que evidentes. Sin embargo, la tercera parte era algo más extraña.

\- Si es así, ¿entonces qué significa eso de… cuando el día muera…?

 _“Cuando el día muera y abra paso a una gran oscuridad”_ ; esas eran las condiciones que el asesino debía de cumplir. Era mucho menos directo que las otras dos, pero la mayoría de las profecías eran así después de todo: abiertas a la interpretación de quien las leyera.

El Capitán se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, reclinándose por completo en ella. Hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, centrando su atención en el techo sobre él.

\- Siendo honesto, no lo sé. – Respondió con simpleza. – Pero de alguna forma cree que puede cumplirlo, y por eso me atacará en plena luz del día. Y si acaso logra hacerlo… Entonces en verdad… será imparable…

\- ¿Imparable? ¿Por qué acaso tendrá el poder de hacer algo tan extraordinario como eso?

\- No. – Contestó de inmediato con seriedad. – Será imparable porqué si acaso puede convencer a las demás personas de que en efecto puede hacerlo… Entonces podrá hacer que hagan lo que sea por él…

Cho no comprendía casi nada de lo que ese raro individuo le decía. Pero no necesitaba mucho para entender lo importante: alguien realmente peligroso estaba en camino para enfrentarlo… Y eso en verdad lo emocionaba.

\- - - -

En un día tan caluroso como ese, lo que menos se antojaba era sentarse frente al horno de artesanías a hacer figuras y recipientes de barro. Pero la comida no era gratis, y definitivamente el sake tampoco.

Seijuro Hiko Trece había estado toda la mañana en su labor, tomándose sólo algunos pequeños descansos para beber y comer algo. El bosque se encontraba agitado; mucho viento, y mucho ruido. Era como si la naturaleza entera se encontrara inquieta por la presencia indeseable que se estaba aproximando por el camino hacia su lugar de residencia, ahí oculto entre los árboles y las montañas.

Lo había percibido desde hace un rato, pues en verdad no parecía que estuviera interesado en esconderse de él, como bien había hecho hace sólo un par de meses atrás durante su _“feliz”_ reencuentro. Le había dicho que si lo volvía a ver, le rompería su linda cara afeminada, pero tendría que hacer una excepción a dicha promesa. Era obvio que ninguno estaba contento de estar en esa situación, pero eran las cartas que el destino les había repartido.

\- Sabía que vendrías. – Comentó con un tono burlón, parándose de su banquillo cuando ya fue el momento oportuno. – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Entre los árboles, su figura se fue materializando, hasta que se volvió totalmente clara para él. Su cabello rojo, sujeto con una cola que caía sobre su espalda. Sus ojos morados, su cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla; el reconocido Battousai Himura. O, para él, su estúpido e ingrato discípulo.

\- Maestro Seijuro. – Saludó el pelirrojo, haciendo una apenas perceptible reverencia con su cabeza.

\- Siempre trayendo contigo los problemas a mi puerta, pero ningún presente para compensarlo. – Comentó el hombre de alto fornido, con el mismo tono que antes. – ¿Te mataría traer algo de sake contigo alguna vez? ¿O algunos pastelillos?

Seijuro suspiró con resignación, y entonces empezó a avanzar hacia su cabaña, esperando que su invitado lo siguiera, y así fue.

Una vez dentro, Seijuro pareció ponerse a buscar entre los recipientes que guardaba ahí adentro, posiblemente alguno aún con algo de licor en su interior. Kenshin aguardó unos momentos en la puerta.

\- Un asesino usando el Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, suelto por las calles de Kyoto – Comentó el hombre de la capa, dándole la espalda a la puerta, y al hombre de pie en ella –; era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que aparecieras intentando inmiscuirte en todo como siempre.

Kenshin se sorprendió un poco al escuchar tal comentario.

\- ¿Acaso usted ya sabía lo que estaba pasando?

\- Por supuesto. – Respondió de manera despreocupada, destapando su botella; la pequeña cabaña no tardó mucho en impregnarse del fuerte olor de su contenido. – ¿Acaso crees que algo como eso se me pasaría por alto?

\- ¿Y por qué no ha hecho nada al respecto entonces?

\- Hey, te recuerdo que yo ya cumplí mi misión en este mundo. – Contestó Seijuro de inmediato, al parecer molesto por tal reclamo. – Te alimenté, vestí y enseñé por años. Aprendiste el Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki y venciste mi Kuzu Ryu Sen. En lo que a mí respecta, yo ya estoy muerto, y ahora todo lo que tenga que ver con el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu es tu responsabilidad, quieras tomar el título de Seijuro Hiko Catorce o no.

\- Usted es increíble. – Suspiró el pelirrojo, algo resignado.

No esperaba que su maestro ya supiera de antemano toda la situación que lo había obligado a pararse de nuevo en esa ciudad, y tan corto tiempo después de haberla dejado. Sin embargo, al menos eso facilitaba mucho las cosas, ya que no tendría que explicarlo por su cuenta.

Ingresó al reducido recinto, y se sentó a poco más de un metro de él, colocando su espalda en su suelo a su lado.

\- Esto va más allá de ser alguien usando el Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi para asesinar personas. – Comenzó a relatar el antiguo Destajador. – El hombre en cuestión parece afirmar abiertamente ser algo más que un humano cualquiera.

\- Algo así escuché. – Añadió Seijuro, aún volteado hacia la dirección contraria en la que se encontraba su visitante.

\- Okina de los Oniwabanshu me habló de una profecía escrita hace trescientos años, sobre la llegada de un Hijo de Dios en estas tierras, a lo que parece que el asesino hace referencia con sus actos.

Hizo una pequeña pausa. Su mirada se volvió aún más seria de golpe.

Seijuro seguía más concentrado en lo suyo, como si le restara importancia a lo que escuchaba. Dio un largo sorbo de su botella, y se tomó después unos segundo para disfrutar el sabor en su boca, antes de al fin resignarse a virarse hacia él, aunque no por completo.

\- Si mi teoría es cierta... La persona detrás de todo esto se hace llamar Shougo Amakusa.

\- ¿Amakusa? – Cuestionó Kenshin, confundido; el apellido le resultaba más que familiar.

\- Si prestas la debida atención por las calles de esta ciudad, escucharás a la gente hablar de él. Creen que es la reencarnación de Shiro Amakusa, el llamado Cuarto Hijo de Dios.

A Kenshin no le sorprendió del todo tal afirmación. Era difícil escuchar que estos incidentes de alguna forma estaban relacionados con gente cristiana, y no pensar en Shiro Amakusa. De mayor o menor medida, se había vuelto un nombre que resonaba de vez en cuando en varias conversaciones, aunque de seguro mucho menos que antes… o al menos hasta que todo esto comenzara a suceder.

Pero había una duda mucho más importante en cuestión, más que si el hombre era cristiano o quién afirmaba ser, y qué era precisamente lo que lo había llevado a recurrir de nuevo a su maestro.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que este individuo conozca el Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi? – Preguntó Kenshin sin rodeos. – Maestro, ¿usted sabe quién es?

Seijuro guardó silencio. Colocó la botella de sake delante de él, y agachó un poco su mirada, centrándose en ella.

\- No conozco todos los detalles, sólo lo que mi maestro me llegó a contar.

\- ¿Su maestro? – Comentó Kenshin, un tanto extrañado por la mención, una mención a una persona que nunca había escuchado antes en realidad.

\- Si lo que pienso es correcto, la respuesta podría remontarse a muchos años atrás, a los días de Seijuro Hiko Doce, mi antiguo maestro. Por lo que me dijo, antes de mí, tuvo otro aprendiz, un joven destinado a tomar el título de Seijuro Hiko Trece. Su nombre era Hyouei Nishida.

Se detuvo un momento para dar un sorbo de su botella, y luego proseguir.

\- Según mi maestro, sus habilidades eran prometedoras. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de superar la última prueba. Como ya sabes, el Aprendiz debe de derrotar el Kuzu Ryu Sen de su maestro, descubriendo el secreto del Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. Si falla, sólo le espera la muerte segura.

\- Pero Hyouei Nishida no fue capaz de hacerlo. – Concluyó Kenshin de inmediato.

\- No, no fue. En lugar de eso, recibió de frente el Kuzu Ryu Sen de mi estúpido maestro, y cayó a la cascada. Seijuro Hiko Doce lo dio por muerto, y nunca encontró su cuerpo. Ese debería ser el final de la historia. Sin embargo, varios años después, mi maestro escuchó rumores de que Nishida había sobrevivido, y se le había visto por Kyoto y sus alrededores. Intentó dar con él, pero pareciera que se le estuviera ocultando, quizás alimentado por la propia vergüenza de haber fallado.

\- Entonces, ¿cree que Hyouei Nishida sea Shougo Amakusa?

\- Sería la primera opción que se me ocurriría. Pero el problema es que de seguir vivo hasta nuestros días, ya debería de ser un anciano entrado en años.

Kenshin meditó unos momentos en ese último punto.

\- Entonces no podría ser él. Por la descripción que me han dado de sus habilidades, debe tratarse de alguien en la plenitud de su habilidad física.

\- En efecto, es poco probable que se trate directamente de él. – Secundó el maestro Seijuro. – Pero es más que seguro que está relacionado con esto de alguna forma, ya que junto con los rumores de que estaba vivo, surgió también el de que se había convertido al Cristianismo, y que por alguna razón escapó al continente cerca del final de la Revolución.

Un antiguo aprendiz del Hiten Mitsurugi, y que además se había convertido al Cristianismo. En efecto, era demasiado para ser sólo una coincidencia.

\- Si era realmente un cristiano a finales de la Era Tokugawa, debió de escapar de la persecución del gobierno que buscaba erradicar cualquier fuego de rebelión. – Comentó Kenshin con pesadez.

\- Es lo más seguro. Los europeos ya controlaban en aquel entonces varios puertos en China, así que bien se pudo refugiar en alguno de ellos. Pero ahora tenemos a un asesino usando el Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi y proclamándose el Hijo de Dios, usando una antigua profecía Cristiana como base.

La cabaña se sumió en el silencio. Antes de todo esto, Kenshin nunca había pensado mucho en los otros individuos que aprendieron antes de él el Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi, más allá de su propio maestro. Desconocía por completo la existencia de un individuo que había fallado de esa forma la prueba final, como él mismo estuvo a punto hacerlo, sino fuera por aquellas memorias de su propio pasado.

¿Qué sentiría una persona en esa situación? Aunque el Hiten Mitsurugi era muy diferente a otras doctrinas de Kenjutsu, y distaba de varias creencias y normas de un samurái, el honor y el deshonor seguían siendo aspectos bastante arraigados de cualquiera nacido en la antigua era. Cualquier otro en su lugar, de seguro habría terminado él mismo con su vida para no vivir con esa carga sobre sus hombros. Pero el Hiten Mitsurugi inculcaba el aprecio por la vida de uno mismo, en pos de poder ayudar a otros con dicha vida; el deseo de vivir, la clave de la supremacía del estilo, por encima de no temerle a la muerte o estar dispuesto a recibirla en cualquier momento. Si Hyouei Nishida logró aunque sea captar un poco de ello en el último momento de su enfrentamiento final con su maestro, eso de seguro debió ser el motor que lo mantuvo convida todo ese tiempo, buscando la forma en la que su vida pudiera significar algo más.

Esa idea en mente, y a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos, sumados a todo lo que su maestro le acababa de decir, llevaba al legendario Battousai a una sola conclusión lógica.

\- Si Hyouei Nishida no es Shougo Amakusa... Entonces debió de haberle enseñado el Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi a alguien más. – Mencionó el pelirrojo con solemnidad. – Y si Nishida tenía algún tipo de resentimiento contra aquellos que le hicieron daño a los creyentes como él, Shougo Amakusa sería entonces alguien a quien preparó para llevar a cabo dicha labor en su nombre.

\- Asesinar personas con el Hiten Mitsurugi, para lograr un bien mayor. ¿No te suena familiar?

Kenshin no respondió ante tal comentario, que casi parecía ser una provocación por parte de su maestro. Ya había aprendido a las malas a sobrellevar su personalidad tan molesta en ocasiones.

\- ¿Nishida sigue en el continente?

\- Se supone que volvió hace unos cuatro años, y eso es lo último que he escuchado al respecto. Pero si quieres saber la verdad sobre Shougo Amakusa, deberías de encontrarlo y hablar con él.

\- ¿En dónde está?

\- ¿Y yo cómo voy a saber? – Soltó el hombre fornido con tono molesto. – Te he dicho ya demasiado, ¿o no? Deberías de estar agradecido, considerando que lo estás recibiendo de un hombre muerto.

Kenshin sólo pudo suspirar, resignado por tal postura. Aunque, en efecto, le había dicho bastante, aunque no las respuestas completas que esperaba.

Seijuro dio un largo trago de su botella, tanto que tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia para poder beber bien todo el licor. Luego, soltó un fuerte alarido placentero al aire.

\- Te sugiero que les preguntes a tus amigos los Oniwabanshu. – Comentó el maestro, tapando de nuevo su botella con el corcho de madera. – Como te dije, él estuvo rondando por estos lares para el final de la Era Tokugawa. Si dejó alguna pista de cuál podría ser su paradero actual, ellos te lo podrán decir de seguro.

Era una posibilidad que ya estaba considerando. Ahora que tenía un nombre, y parte de su historia, Okina y los otros podrían hacer uso de su red de información y así poder obtener algo. Hyouei Nishida, él debía de ser la clave para resolver ese misterio.

Una vez que su conversación aparentemente estaba terminada, Kenshin se puso de pie, tomó su espada con su mano izquierda, y ofreció a su maestro una pequeña reverencia como gratitud por su ayuda. Inmediatamente después, y sin decir o hacer mucho más, se dio media vuelta y avanzó a la puerta.

\- Pero tendrás que darte prisa. – Escuchó que Seijuro le decía, obligándolo a detenerse y virarse hacia él otra vez. – Como te dije, es un hombre anciano ya entrado en años. Y lo último que escuché, además de que había vuelto, es que se encuentra muy enfermo… y de eso ya hacen cuatro años.

Kenshin se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente. Asintió con su cabeza, y prosiguió con su partida.

\- - - -

Toda esa plática sobre profecías e Hijos de Dios, dejó bastante confundido a Cho. Nunca había sido una persona muy creyente; ni en dioses, ni en budas, ni en ninguna otra entidad similar. Lo único que él conocía y respetaba, era la fuerza, y no más; y tal parecía que este individuo, fuera quien fuera, era alguien fuerte. Pero no podía serlo más que él, de eso estaba convencido. Él, quien había cruzado sus espadas con Battousai el Destajador y sobrevivido, y quien había visto con sus propios ojos la tremenda y devastadora fuerza que se ocultaba tras la apariencia casi demacrada de Makoto Shishio. Un payaso que se creía Dios, usando trucos baratos de magia para asustar a los niños, nada podía comprársele.

No estaba seguro qué era lo que creía o no el hombre al que había sido enviado a proteger, pero definitivamente sabía más de lo que decía. Sin embargo, ya no le dio más importancia. Si sabía o no quién era exactamente el asesino que venía tras de él, poco importaba, ya que quien quiera que fuera, iba de camino a ese lugar a buscarlo, así que lo conocería pronto.

Decidió aguardar afuera de la casa justo en la puerta principal del recinto. Cualquier otro asesino escurridizo, intentaría entrar por un costado o por detrás, en donde la guardia fuera frágil y pasar desapercibido lo más posible. Pero éste no era un asesino cualquiera; era un engreído que quería demostrar a pulso su superioridad, y por ello entraría justo por la puerta de enfrente, de eso estaba seguro; es justo lo que él haría. Y ahí estaría, listo para recibirlo con gusto.

Igual no es que tuviera muchas opciones por donde escabullirse. La casa estaba a las afueras, sin ninguna otra construcción alrededor, más que puro bosque. Al mero frente, había un extenso claro, cubierto sólo por maleza. En ese paraje tan abierto, cualquiera que se fuera a acercar en cualquier dirección, sería claramente visible desde ese punto. El buen capitán no era tan tonto después de todo; había elegido un sitio ideal para prepararse para un ataque.

Se encontraba sentado, simplemente aguardando, con sus brazos cruzados, y su mirada puesta en el suelo. Por más que intentaba no pensar en todo ese ridículo asunto de la profecía, había un punto que lo dejaba principalmente intrigado en todo ello: la descripción del último acto. ¿Cuándo el día muera?, ¿cómo se supone que cumpliría con tal condición?, especialmente en pleno día. El capitán estaba convencido de que lo intentaría al menos, pero él no veía cómo…

Estaba bastante centrado en sus propios pensamientos, que no fue consciente de cuánto tiempo pasó con exactitud. ¿Horas, quizás?, era lo más probable. Pero cuando al fin se despabiló y alzó su mirada al frente… algo llamó su atención. No, más bien lo correcto sería decir que _“nada”_ llamó su atención.

Frunció el ceño, con marcada seriedad.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Exclamó despacio para sí mismo.

Rápidamente tomó sus armas, se puso de pie, y miró al horizonte. Luego a su derecha, y luego a la izquierda. Algo no estaba bien; no sabía con exactitud qué, pero todo su cuerpo lo sentía. El aire, el sonido, hasta el clima… algo había cambiado abruptamente.

\- - - -

Al salir de la cabaña, seguía dándole mil vueltas a todo lo que su maestro le había dicho… No, en realidad no sólo pensaba en eso, sino también en lo que Aoshi y Okina le habían comentado en el Aoiya.

Otro espadachín que usaba el Hiten Mitsurugi.

Alguien que podría ser incluso más rápido que él.

Shougo Amakusa, la reencarnación de Shiro Amakusa…

Un hombre cristiano.

Un Hijo de Dios.

Kenshin era el tipo de persona que siempre parecía tener la mente bastante clara. Todos los que llegaban a conocerlo por un tiempo, de seguro llegaban rápido a la conclusión de que casi nada lo perturbaba, y que siempre tenía todos sus pasos bien calculados. En esos momentos, sin embargo, internamente distaba mucho de encontrarse aunque fuera un poco cerca de dicho estado idealizado.

Aún desde antes de que Shirojo se parara en la puerta del Dojo Kamiya buscándolo, ya su mente se encontraba concentrada en varias cosas difíciles de digerir para él. Todo el combate que había librado no mucho atrás contra Makoto Shishio y su Jupongatana, y el tiempo de recuperación que prosiguió a éste, habían sido agotadores para él; más mental que físicamente. Pero luego de eso, regresar a Tokio y a la vida _“cotidiana”_ que había comenzado a forjar en dicho sitio, después de toda esa experiencia y encuentro con una sombra de su pasado, se volvía relativamente difícil con el pasar de los días, en lugar de ser más sencillo como se supondría que debía de ser.

Y entonces, repentinamente y de la nada, ahí se encontraba de nuevo en Kyoto, teniendo que encargarse de otro asunto, uno del que aún no comprendía la magnitud ni el alcance.

No estaba listo, ni siquiera un poco. Su cuerpo quizás había sanado, pero aún se sentía agotado. No estaba seguro de poder tener las energías y el empuje necesario para enfrentarse a lo que pudiera venir de todo ello. Sería tan sencillo simplemente decir que no era su problema; qué ya había hecho suficiente por ese país, por esa nueva Era, por esas personas, y por el propio Estilo Hiten Mitsurugi.

Pero sería engañarse a sí mismo.

Esa cicatriz seguía ahí en su mejilla, después de todo. Y mientras siguiera, sabía que no podía tomarse ni un instante descanso… Que no merecía tomarse ni un instante de descanso.

Quizás no conocía a este individuo llamado Shougo Amakusa, o a Hyouei Nishida, o a Seijuro Hiko Doce. Pero su maestro tenía razón; él había aceptado aprender y seguir la doctrina de ese estilo, y lo había usado durante años con sus propios fines y convicciones. Le debía respeto a él, a su maestro, y a todos los que los precedieron a ambos. Y si había alguien haciendo mal uso del Hiten Mitsurugi, justo como quizás él mismo lo hizo hace más de once años… Entonces era su deber averiguar qué era lo que ocurría en realidad detrás de todo ello.

Para cuando logró reaccionar y apartarse un poco de todas estas cavilaciones, se encontraba andando por el pequeño sendero del bosque, en dirección a la ciudad. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse unos instantes, para poder percibir por completo su entorno, y darse por completo cuenta del estado de éste. El viento, el sonido de los animales, el sonido del agua corriendo… Todo eso se había retirado. En su lugar, sólo lo rodeaba un profundo y casi lúgubre… silencio.

Miró lentamente a su lado derecho, luego al izquierdo, y por último al cielo totalmente despejado sobre él. Ni un ave volaba, ni ningún otro animal parecía estar presente en las cercanías. Era como estar completamente en la nada, solo en todo ese mundo.

Pero… eso no era normal, para nada normal. De hecho, el bosque no se encontraba así mientras iba de camino a la cabaña, y le parecía que tampoco lo había estado justo unos minutos antes de que se percatara de ello. Era como si… algo hubiera comenzado a ocurrir en un parpadeo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – Susurró para sí mismo.

Un fuerte presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Si algo no estaba pasando ya, de seguro estaba por pasar…

Inspirado quizás por su mero instinto, el antiguo destajador alzó su mirada al cielo. Sobre él, se dibujaba brillante y omnisciente el gran círculo perfecto del sol. Sin embargo, eso no fue por mucho. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras miraba en su dirección, logró notar como el sol, el siempre presente, siempre luminoso, siempre vigilante… comenzaba a desaparecer. Un orbe oscuro comenzó poco  a poco, segundo a segundo, a apocar el brillo del sol.

Kenshin se quedó pasmado ante tan impresionante imagen que se materializaba ante sus ojos. No pudo, por supuesto, evitar que su mente se remontara a la última parte de la profecía que Okina le había relatado…

\- - - -

 _“La tercera venganza ocurrirá cuando el día muera y abra paso a una gran oscuridad. Entonces, un Hijo de Dios aparecerá ante los infieles, y purificará a todos con su espada sagrada.”_ El texto exacto que el capitán le habían leído, se repetía en la cabeza de Cho de manera perfecta. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de que se le había grabado de esa forma, hasta que vio incrédulo como el sol iba desapareciendo sobre sus cabezas, como si un globo aerostático lo fuera ocultando detrás de sí. Los policías a su alrededor, soltaban exclamaciones de sorpresa y temor; él, por su parte, no hacía movimiento o sonido alguno.

Eso no podía ser cierto; tenía que ser algún tipo de truco. ¿Cómo alguien de ese mundo podría ser capaz de hacer algo como eso? No era real, se rehusaba a creerlo. Pero así ocurría, con él como uno de los tantos testigos. El sol siguió desapareciendo, hasta que esa esfera oscura lo ocultó por completo detrás de él, y quedó sólo como un aro de luz proyectado en el cielo. Por lo demás, todo a su alrededor, y posiblemente en toda la ciudad, fue cubierta por completa oscuridad… como si de la propia noche se tratase.

Cho pudo sentir el nerviosismo y el miedo traspirar de las voces temblorosas de los policías. Aunque ninguno conocía el texto de la profecía además de él, se notó que de antemano sabían los rumores de que la persona que aguardaban, era algo diferente, algo fuera de ese mundo.

 _“Cobardes”_ , pensó Cho, lleno de rabia por dentro. Era la clase de escoria patética con la que el nuevo gobierno deseaba llenar sus ejércitos y guardias, tras darle una patada en el trasero a los guerreros como él. Si pudiera, los mataría a todos en ese mismo momento.

Pero no tenía tiempo para desperdiciarlo en ellos. Ante él, algo mucho más importante comenzaba a materializarse.

Entre todo el silencio que los rodeaba, comenzó a escuchar el andar de unos pasos. Pasos lentos y calmados, que se acercaban lentamente desde el claro que se extendía justo delante de ellos. Tardo un tiempo que sus ojos lograran divisar a lo lejos, la figura de alguien, de un individuo avanzando en su dirección entre la maleza. En cuanto lo vio, lo supo.

\- ¡¿Eres tú?! – Le gritó con fuerza, y su voz llamó de inmediato la atención de los policías cercanos a él, que se viraron en la misma dirección. – ¡¿Tú eres quién ha mandado esos mensajes y matando personas?! ¡¿El supuesto Hijo de Dios?!

El extraño no respondió, sólo siguió avanzando, hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de ellos. Cho no podía verlo con total claridad, pero le pareció percibir que sus ojos intensos y brillantes, lo miraban de una forma amenazadora, como si de un tigre acechando a su presa se tratase.

Cho tragó saliva. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento comenzó a soplar desde las espaldas de aquel extraño de pronto, directo en su dirección, y golpeándolos de frente.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – Exclamó sorprendido el ex Jupongatana, cubriendo su rostro con ambos brazos. De reojo, pudo notar el terror reflejado en el resto de los policías. – ¡¿Se supone que ese truco debe asustarme?! ¡Algo tan infantil como eso no me impresionará!

Si ese sujeto quería jugar rudo, él lo haría también; iría con todo desde un inicio. Tiró sus espadas convencionales al suelo, y rápidamente se bajó la parte superior de su atuendo rojizo, para dejar al descubierto su torso, o más específicamente su Hakujin no Tachi que tenía oculta alrededor de su cuerpo, a la altura de su abdomen.

\- ¡Voy a ponerte de nuevo los pies en tierra, lunático!

De inmediato tomó el arma por su empuñadura, y la jaló al frente. La hoja extremadamente delgada se desenrolló de su cuerpo, y se lanzó al frente como si se tratara de un látigo, cortando la tierra a su paso. Aun a la distancia a la que se encontraba, podría alcanzarlo sin problema. Pero el individuo delante de él, ni se inmutó. De hecho, en lugar de hacer el ademán siquiera de querer esquivar, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Cho, se lanzó al frente con una tremenda agilidad, directo a la punta de la hoja que se dirigía hacia él. Tenía su mano ya lista en la empuñadura de su espada, la cual desenvainó de un movimiento rápido y preciso; Cho sólo pudo percibir el destello de la hoja al salir, y golpear su arma, la cual se desvió hacia un lado sin ningún problema.

Era rápido… demasiado rápido. Pero la ventaja de su arma era que podía volver a atacar de inmediato de ser necesario, y eso mismo hizo. Jaló su mano hacia un lado, y la hoja se dirigió precisamente hacia su atacante. Sin embargo, éste simplemente desapareció de su vista en un parpadeo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Exclamó sorprendido. Al alzar su mirada, pudo notar que se había elevado en el aire de un largo salto, hasta casi tener el aro de luz del sol justo detrás de él.

Cho no perdió tiempo, y rápidamente hizo que la hoja delgada de su arma se dirigiera hacia él. En el aire, de seguro lo atraparía, sin importar qué. Pero no fue así. Aquel individuo comenzó a descender rápidamente hacia él, y su hoja ni siquiera lo rozó. Era como si se tratara de alguna figura incorpórea, que la hoja no era capaz de tocar, sólo atravesar como si fuera de humo.

Todo lo que le siguió fue bastante confuso, y apenas y logró notarlo. El cuerpo de ese individuó descendió, y dejó caer su espada contra él abruptamente. Cho no recordaría haber sido golpeado por la espada, sino más bien por una fuerza, como una pesada ráfaga de aire que lo golpeó desde la cabeza hasta la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aliento y sin poder moverse. Le siguieron después varios golpes, cientos de ellos en fracciones de segundo por todo su cuerpo. El último de ellos, tan fuerte que lo elevó en el aire como si fuera una simple hoja lanzada el viento. Por último, sólo pudo ver de reojo como aquel ser, aún envuelto en penumbras, se le lanzaba con fuerza desde tierra con un salto, y jalaba su espada hacia él para acertarle el golpe final.

 _“¡Este estilo...! No puede ser...”_ Fueron sus últimos pensamientos conscientes, antes de estrellarse en el suelo tras el último golpe. Pero sobreviviría, y no olvidaría de lo que se había dado cuenta en ese momento tras haber recibido todos esos golpes, tras haber notado esa singular forma de moverse, y tras haber percibido esa asombrosa velocidad. Ese estilo de combate lo conocía, pues ya se había enfrentado a él con anterioridad; era el estilo de Battousai, el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi.

\- - - -

Sus pies tocaron el suelo tras su último salto; el combate había terminado más rápido de lo esperado. Una vez que se deshizo del guardia que a simple vista era el brazo más fuerte que resguardaba esa casa, Shougo Amakusa se paró erguido y solemne ante los otros, jóvenes en uniformes de policías, que no tardaron ni dos segundos en soltar sus armas, y correr despavoridos en todas direcciones. Una sabia decisión; cobarde, pero sabia.

Sin impedimento en la entrada principal, comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia el interior del patio principal. En su camino, se encontró a otros policías más. Varios de ellos, tomaron la misma decisión que aquellos de afuera. Otros más, intentaron ser más valientes, pero se deshizo de ellos tan rápido, que de seguro ni siquiera fueron capaces de alcanzar a verlo con claridad. Antes los samuráis eran leales a algo; a su señor, a su ideal, a su estilo… ahora, esta nueva generación no parecía ser leal a nada, ni a Dios, ni a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismos. Daban pena, pero eso era lo que la nueva Era dictaba necesitar, al parecer.

No tardó mucho en dar con el cuarto que buscaba; era como si su instinto lo guiara. Avanzó con cautela por el pasillo hacia la habitación final de la casa. Para cuando se paró frente a la puerta, el eclipse estaba terminando, pero no importaba; ya se había cumplido el propósito. Por algún motivo, se incitó a aguardar un poco antes de entrar. Su rostro sereno y frío no lo revelaba, pero sentía una emoción bastante intensa en su cuerpo. Su corazón latía con fuerza, pero no por felicidad, no por nerviosismo: su corazón bombeaba inspirado en la pura y mera rabia.

Deslizó lentamente la puerta hacia un lado. Del otro lado había un cuarto prácticamente vacío. Había unas puertas abiertas, contrarias a la que en él estaba, que daban a un jardín más pequeño que el principal, donde había un estanque y algunos árboles. El hombre que buscaba, estaba sentado en el suelo, volteado hacia dicho estanque, y dándole la espalda. Frente a él, había una pequeña mesa baja, y a su lado, un apoyador para su sable de empuñadura dorada y elegante, guardada en su funda. El hombre, de cabello ahora corto con algunas canas, no se mutó ante su presencia. No lo volteó a ver, y en su lugar siguió mirando en dirección al estanque, con sus manos apoyadas en sus piernas.

Pero Shougo no necesitó verle el rostro para estar seguro de que era él. Y, de hecho, dicha situación fue recíproca.

\- Desde el primer asesinato supe que eras tú – Escuchó como comentaba el hombre con uniforme de policía ante él –, y también que tarde o temprano vendrías por mí. – Hubo un segundo de cavilación, y luego prosiguió. – No, creo que lo supe desde aquel día hace catorce años, cuando me enteré de que habías escapado con vida de Shimabara.

Su voz era tal y como la recordaba, pese a las pocas veces que había cruzado camino con él en el pasado, y eso trajo a la cabeza de Shougo varios recuerdos e imágenes, que de haber podido, hubiera preferido no recordar. Caminó despacio por el tatami del suelo, acercándosele; aún sostenía en su mano derecha su espada desenvainada, señalando al suelo en posición de descanso hacia un lado.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya... – Exclamó el Hijo de Dios con una densa seriedad. – Shiraishi-san... El Judas de mi padre...

Escuchar su voz, tuvo un efecto similar en Mitaki Shiraishi. Su voz no era ni cerca parecida a la de aquel niño de diez años que era la última vez que lo vio… pero se había vuelto bastante parecida a la de su padre, pero mucho, mucho más fría. La voz de Tokisada siempre estaba llena de sentimiento, de emoción, de energía. La voz de ese chico, se encontraba carente de todo eso… como si no fuera siquiera humana. Pero definitivamente había mucho de él en ella, podía percibirlo. Se tentó en voltear a verlo, pero no quería hacerlo; no quería voltear y ver el rostro de su antiguo amigo, reflejado ahora en el de su hijo, mirándolo con todo el odio con el que estaba seguro que lo miraba desde el otro mundo.

Shiraishi respiró lentamente. Lo sintió de pie justo a sus espaldas, pero se mantuvo sereno.

\- ¿Comparas mis acciones con las del hombre que traicionó a nuestro señor Jesucristo? – Respondió Shiraishi con falsa tranquilidad. – ¿Así es como querrás escribirlo en tu historia cuando todo esto termine?

\- ¿Se atreve aún a considerarse a sí mismo cristiano, luego de haber traicionado a su propia gente, y entregarla a los hombres de los que juramos protegernos los unos a los otros?

Shiraishi guardó silencio. El estanque ante él se encontraba tan calmado; sus aguas no se movían ni siquiera un poco.

\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer. – Respondió, tomando por sorpresa a Shougo. – Tu padre y tú nos hubieran llevado a la perdición total a todos, si seguían con sus ridículas ideas.

\- Y en su lugar fue usted quien la ocasionó. – Sentenció Shougo con dureza, logrando romper aunque fuera un poco esa armadura de serenidad que Shiraishi se cargaba. El capitán apretó sus puños con fuerza, como señal de frustración.

Tras la matanza de toda la gente de su aldea, de los cuales él y su familia fueron los únicos sobrevivientes, tal y como Kasai le había prometido, tuvo que esconderse con su esposa e hijos por todo Japón, hasta que la guerra terminara. Una vez que eso pasó, e incapaz de ofrecerle a su familia un lugar digno en esa nueva Era, tuvo que rebajarse a arrastrarse de nuevo a los pies de aquel hombre, venir a Kyoto, en dónde se había enterado que Kasai ahora residía, y había hecho una fortuna. Kasasi uso todas sus influencias para ponerlo en el puesto más alto posible de la policía local, a cambio de convertirse en su perro faldero para cualquier cosa que deseara.

¿Era un traidor? Sí, quizás lo era. Había vendido a su gente por unas monedas, más de una vez; la comparación con Judas quizás no estaba del todo mal.

\- Lo único que los otros tenían que hacer era decir que relegaban de su religión. – Murmuró con su voz apenas logrando salir de sus labios. – Ni siquiera tenía que ser real... y así los hubieran dejado vivir.

\- Usted sabía de antemano que ninguno de ellos lo haría. – Contestó Shougo, con mucha más dureza de la de antes. – Podrá excusarse en los motivos que quiera. Podrá intentar engañarme a mí, o incluso a sí mismo. Pero no puede engañar a Dios... Usted los asesinó... a mi madre, a mi padre, y a todos los otros. Usted es tan culpable como lo fue Kasai, o los hombres que empuñaban las espadas y los rifles.

Sí, era culpable, lo sabía muy bien. Todos esos años, había tenido que vivir con esa verdad, y sabiendo que todo ello lo llevaría a ese momento y lugar preciso. Había tenido catorce años para prepararse, y ahora estaba listo.

Cerró los ojos, y volvió a respirar con profundidad.

\- Hice lo que tenía que hacer, y me sostengo de ello. – Señaló como declaración final. – Será mi Señor cuando esté ante él quién juzgue mis acciones, no tú.

\- Qué así sea entonces.

Shougo tomó su arma desenvainada con ambas manos, y la alzó lentamente sobre su cabeza. Shiraishi, permaneció sentado, con la espalda recta, y sus ojos cerrados, aguardando lo inevitable.

\- ¿Perseguirás a mi familia también? – Soltó de pronto el hombre de uniforme. Esa pregunta sorprendió un poco a Shougo, pero no dejó que lo flaqueara.

\- No... Nadie más tiene porqué pagar por sus pecados... – Le respondió, y en esa ocasión Shiraishi fue capaz al fin de escuchar claramente la voz de Tokisada, con todo su sentimiento y benevolencia en ella.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Te lo agradezco.

Shougo se quedó callado. Para él, esto no era tan sencillo como otras veces. No se trataba de un extraño, de un nombre sin rostro ni pasado. Era una persona que provenía de aquellos días felices y tranquilos en Shimabara, a lado de sus padres y su hermana. De esos días que él pensaba nunca terminarían. En varios de aquellos momentos, podía ubicar de alguna u otra forma a ese individuo en ellos. Era quizás lo único que quedaba cercano a su padre, a su antigua villa, a aquellos días. Acabar con él, sería como eliminar para siempre todo lo que pudiera atarlo a aquel pasado, a aquel mundo feliz y blanco, antes de que las sombrar lo cubrieran.

Pero aun así, lo haría…

Jaló su arma con fuerza hacia abajo, terminando su tercera y última venganza con un corte limpio y perfecto.

Shougo Muto, aquel niño débil que no fue capaz de salvar a su familia aquel día hace catorce años, había muerto por completo. Ahora sólo quedaba él: Shougo Amakusa, el Hijo de Dios…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 26**

_Kenshin irá a hablar con el hombre que tiene las respuestas tras el misterio de Shougo Amakusa, pero la información que recibirá podría ser mucho más preocupante de lo que esperaba…_

**Capítulo 27. La Voluntad de Hyouei Nishida**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Han pasado **84 años** … No me excusaré, sólo diré que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, y también me ha faltado algo de inspiración para esta historia, principalmente porque en estos capítulos no salen ni interactúan **Enishi** y **Magdalia** … Listo, ya lo dije. Pero bueno, quizás resuma un poco los siguientes capítulos para avanzar un poco más rápido; eso digo ahora, pero yo sé que es probable que no lo haga. Pero por si acaso, no se sorprendan si de pronto ven que todo ocurre demasiado rápido o sin tanto detalle. En fin, veamos qué sigue a continuación._


End file.
